Hiding
by MintBlueNeon
Summary: Tori se cansa de su vida y cambia completamente quién es, desapareciendo por completo de la vida del espectáculo, su familia y sus amigos. ¿Qué pasará cuando empiecen a buscarla? / Micro-capítulos muy cortos para todos / JORI Endgame.
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: ¿Esto en realidad importa? No, los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

¿Qué pasaría si un día decido cambiar?

Esconderme y camuflarme entre las masas, ponerme una máscara, salir a caminar por ahí pretendiendo ser alguien más.

¿Qué tal si me cambio el nombre? ¿Me reconocerían por mis acciones? ¿Encontrarían en mi nueva persona rastros de la imagen que tienen de mí? O pasaría completamente desapercibida e ignorada. No lo sé.

Parece liberador.

A veces lo deseo tanto, dejar el nombre que hice con el tiempo, olvidar las enemistades que surgieron o simplemente reinventarme. Quisiera poder hacer todo aquello que nadie espera de mí, sin presiones, sin expectativas, sin un guión que seguir.

Ahora mismo doy un paseo a unas cuadras de mi casa con una capucha que me cubre el rostro por los lados. Nadie se detiene a ver quién soy, me siento invisible y eso es perfecto.

No hay duda de que, si bajo mis defensas, si me quito este disfraz, tendré ojos que no deseo sobre mis hombros.

Estoy segura de que habrá personas que me reconocerán de lejos. Esas que me conocen muy bien, las pocas que tienen el poder de grabar los rasgos importantes de alguien y a la distancia saben exactamente quienes son por su forma, su manera de caminar, de hablar, el tono de su voz o su forma de presentarse al mundo. No serán todos, pero no soy ingenua, jamás podré esconderme del todo.

Sin embargo, debo intentarlo, debo romper con lo que me ata a esta vida, buscar quién soy en los umbrales de lo desconocido, porque en un momento perdí el rumbo, porque es ahora que quiero saber de que madera estoy hecha en realidad. Necesito saber que, sola, puedo crecer fuerte, grande, como el más robusto de los troncos de los árboles del bosque o sí me quebraré como una rama que estuvo muy bien cuidada por lo denso de las hojas que me cubrían y que al quedarse sin ellas fue el eslabón más débil.

Está decidido, voy a hacerlo. No puedo seguir esperando el instante perfecto, el minuto exacto para irme y abandonar esta vida que tanto me pesa.

Parto este minuto, salgo de aquí, así, con una capucha y unos jeans desgastados, con unas botas viejas y los labios partidos.

Me voy de este lugar con una sola intención, no regresar.

* * *

**Nota:**

Esta historia es una serie de capítulos cortos, muy cortos, tal como esta introducción.

¿Querían beberse el jarabe completo? Lo siento, este fic es como receta medicada, una cucharadita cada día.

Disfrútenla, vuelvan por su dosis, o sigan con los capítulos que ya estén publicados, los invito.

Nunca dije quién es el personaje que habla, pero si leyeron el summary saben que es Tori y lo narraré en esa persona por los primeros 100 capítulos, los demás, ya veremos.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Closing Gaps

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Cometí un error, no de fondo sino de forma.

Tengo la suerte de nunca haberme dormido en los laureles mientras hacia una carrera musical. Siempre estudié, leí mucho, tengo cursos terminados de lo que siempre consideré como hobbies y, con eso, me es suficiente para encontrar una forma de ganarme la vida. Sin embargo, todo por lo que trabajé durante años, sigue siendo mío y no tengo por que abandonarlo en su totalidad. No tengo intensiones de hacerlo.

Y he ahí el problema, mi dinero esta guardado en un banco bajo mi nombre y mi desaparición tendrá a ojo vivo una vigilancia constante sobre mis bienes; seguramente para descubrir si, mi huida, fue un secuestro o algo planeado por una tercera persona que solo buscaba beneficiarse de mi popularidad, como ya lo dije, cometí un error.

Mi futura vida debe desconectarse de quien soy ahora; entonces, el acceso a mi cuenta bancaria será imposible. Debí sacar la mayor cantidad de dinero con anticipación, sin levantar sospecha o me vería apresada una vez más en esta realidad. Y ni hablar de usar mis tarjetas de crédito, sería casi como un GPS que marque mi ubicación en un mapa. Eso es mucho peor.

Mi manager está siempre muy atenta de mis movimientos, hasta me obligó a ponerla como agente de seguridad en mi cuenta de banco, lo que significa que cada transacción que hiciera en línea o en el cajero automático, le enviaría una notificación inmediata. Un desastre total.

Otro problema es que no puedo abrir una nueva cuenta sin tener mi nombre registrado en ella, todas las instituciones financieras exigen tu número de seguridad social, identificación y datos personales que, una vez más, advertirían de mis planes y mi actividad.

Las equivocaciones de una novata, no hay duda.

Lo único que podía hacer era sacar dinero de una forma prudente, pero asegurando tener acceso fácil a él. Era evidente que no podría llevármelo todo; el sacrificio de una nueva vida, el costo de mi libertad era ese.

Recordé entonces que tenía cerca de 450.000 dólares en una caja de seguridad privada a la que Tessa, mi manager, no tenía acceso. No todo era efectivo, pero si una buena parte; 225.000 dólares para ser exactos, un reloj que me fue regalado por una marca suiza muy afamada, que se encontraba cotizado en el mercado en 92.000 dólares y un collar de diamantes avaluado en más de 120.000 dólares.

De la misma forma, caí en cuenta de que, hace más de siete meses, había puesto una buena cantidad de dinero en fondos de inversión a cinco años; esto me permitiría tener un colchón seguro a un tiempo definido. Estaría allí ganando intereses mientras yo hago mi nueva vida y, en el tiempo plazo, podría regresar a cobrarlo sin tener que alertar a nadie en este momento.

Decidí ir al banco directamente —las transacciones personales no necesitan confirmación— y así retirar los contenidos de mi caja de seguridad; irme con eso era suficiente para iniciar una nueva vida. Podría vivir tranquila por un buen tiempo, eso me ayudaría a pararme fuerte y seguir.

Me alegra profundamente haberme encontrado con el abogado que ha tratado todos mis asuntos legales por los últimos cinco años. Él me sugirió que firmara un documento legal, en el cual, en caso de muerte inesperada, secuestro, desaparición u otros motivos de fuerza mayor que me impidieran tomar decisiones, contados tres meses, él tendría la capacidad de liquidar todas mis deudas con la gente que trabaja para mí y pagar cosas como las tarjetas de crédito, adquisiciones de bienes, etc.

Mi partida no provocaría deudas o demandas futuras, lo que me dejaba tranquila; no entraría a ninguna lista de los más buscados o cosas por el estilo; además que, después de saldar todas esas obligaciones, todavía tendría una buena cantidad de mis ganancias, el fruto del trabajo que me hartó de la vida, pero en un futuro podría acceder a él, cuando la gente se olvide de mi existencia, cuando la noticia de mi huida no sea más que un vago recuerdo de lo que fui. Podría regresar por lo que dejé atrás y volver a desaparecer.

Mi primera parada es un pueblo cercano y pequeño, donde la población dominante son personas adultas de más de cuarenta años; gente que poco le interesaría saber quién soy, con hijos de veintitantos años que están estudiando la universidad en otras ciudades. Es el sitio perfecto para mi primer escondite, para pensar qué es lo que quiero hacer ahora; el hoy, no el mañana, simplemente el presente. No planearé donde me encontraré en tres años, mucho menos en tres meses, aún peor en tres semanas; lo máximo que quiero imaginar del futuro son tres días, no más.

Por lo pronto, es este pueblo, un simple motel cerca de la carretera y un coche clásico de medio uso, recientemente restaurado y en el cual viajaré de ahora en adelante. Mi libertad pende de cuatro ruedas, una carretera y el aire que se colará entre mi cabello al conducir a mi siguiente parada… la pizzería de la esquina.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer la historia.

Este fic es una serie de capítulos cortos, muy cortos. Cada día habrá una pequeña dosis, espero que todos regresen por más.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo. La caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	3. Pleasure

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Jamás había disfrutado tanto una pizza como lo hago ahora. La sutil mezcla de ingredientes, masa gruesa, pasta de tomate, salchichas, tocino, salami, más grasa en la forma de queso, albahaca —para contrastar tanta grasa— y una bebida de medio litro, llena de azúcar. Tengo que repetirlo, jamás la había disfrutado tanto de una grasosa y suculenta pizza.

Siento un calor interno de placer que es hasta un tanto zumbador, es perfecto.

Pensar que ahora puedo hacer esto, es increíblemente liberador. Caminar por la calle también lo es, sin pensar mucho en nada, con la capucha encima y los hombros relajados, las manos en mis bolsillos… viviendo en la normalidad.

¿Esto, hacerlo en Los Ángeles? Tal vez con diez paparazzis encima, seguridad, curiosos y fanáticos.

Pero hoy no, hoy soy libre.

La noticia de mi desaparición todavía no se ha esparcido en los medios. Tal vez porque apenas son dieci... siete horas de mi partida; y aunque Tess debe estar buscándome como loca, no estará tan alarmada aun como para reportarme con la policía; eso sí, estoy segura que busca a su alcancía personal, hasta por debajo de las alfombras.

Ya va siendo hora de empezar a buscar un lugar donde quedarme, no quiero estar atorada en la carretera durante la noche, así que comenzaré a recorrer la ciudad y sus alrededores.

No voy a alojarme en un hotel de lujo, no, no, no. Sería absurdo. Quiero vivir como lo haría el ciudadano promedio que no va a gastar trescientos dólares en una noche para más de una cama y una ducha. No, voy a quedarme en un decente motel, donde pague unos treinta o cuarenta dólares, no más, y pueda tener exactamente lo mismo, además de un barato y ruidoso ventilador que alivie mi calor. Necesito escuchar ese ruido... ese que en mi antigua casa estaba prohibido.

«_¿Quién diablos tiene ventiladores en los cuartos en una mansión?_», palabras de Tess, que se encargó de poner cajas de aire acondicionado —libres de ruido— por toda mi casa.

No, esta noche quiero sentirlo todo, ser la presa de imperdonables y furiosos mosquitos que dejen mi piel enronchada; que el calor y la humedad me maten, tanto que deba dormir tirada en el piso frente al ventilador; quiero escuchar el ruido de los coches al pasar por la carretera y la bocina de los camiones, pero sobre todo eso, quiero escuchar el ir y venir de las aspas del ventilador y sentir la brisa aparecer oscilante sobre mi desnudo cuerpo.

Ese que ahora es mío para maltratarlo comiendo seis deliciosos pedazos de pizza… con una cherry cola.

* * *

**Nota:**

Aquí tuvieron su dosis, gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo. La caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo. Una buena noche.


	4. That Movie

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Esta película es estúpida, realmente lo es.

Dos adolescentes teniendo conversaciones de adultos, con adultos más infantiles que sus propios hijos, enamorándose al ritmo de una melodía de una banda desconocida y una canción de Ed Sheeran.

Además, casting, ¡casting!

Son hermanos en otra película, apaga todas mis ganas, no soy fan del incesto.

El único punto válido hasta el momento, cameo de Buffy la Cazavampiros, temporada dos, una de las mejores de toda la serie y la escena más genial de todas. Si no fuera por eso…

Por supuesto, la película viene nuevamente a apestar de manera astronómica pocos minutos después. Su mamá es un asco, podían conseguir a una mejor actriz, aunque no sé si es el personaje —no he leído el libro—, lo único que sé es que es una gran idiota.

Por cierto, se supone que la chica no puede respirar, usa un tanque de oxigeno para vivir, pero su habitación queda en el segundo piso porque... al diablo la lógica.

Me pregunto si en la realidad una familia es capaz de sobrevivir el cáncer y la muerte de un hijo. Yo pensaría que es prácticamente imposible. Ver a alguien morir lentamente es una pesadilla, lo sé porque me vi al espejo por años sabiendo que algo en mi se extinguía; mi alma, poco a poco, se apagaba, me olvidaba de quién era... y eso dolió.

Si estuviese muriendo lentamente —me refiero a físicamente—, ¿haría esto?, ¿tomaría las mismas decisiones?, ¿desaparecería del mundo que me conoce?

No lo sé, tal vez en esas circunstancias preferiría la comodidad que me da el dinero, mi fama, por lo menos al final, cuando no tuviese fuerza ni para comer.

Pero regresando al tema, en serio, una chica a la que le fallan los pulmones y necesita oxigeno para vivir, que además le cuesta subir escalera, ¿puede tener sexo?

Dios, cómo extraño el sexo. Lo necesito, mi cuerpo lo pide. No, me lo exige, esta noche y muchas noches; pero me harté de follarme al idiota que me idolatraba, para el cual mi vagina era de oro, casi como el Santo Grial, por el que luchaban, simpatizaban conmigo, me compraban tereques, joyas, me dedicaban canciones y después se convertía en algo desechable, inservible, sin novedad. Se tiraron a Tori Vega y ya... Lo único que querían... la medallita del «yo estuve ahí».

Hombres, la fama, la desconfianza; jamás sabes las intensiones de alguien que te pretende cuando eres famoso... nunca.

Es gracioso, a veces escoges a alguien en el medio, porque sabes que entienden ese sentir, pero muchas ocasiones es tan forzado, es tan incómodo. Estás con alguien a quien tendrás que seguir viendo y encontrándote eternamente, con quien seguramente tendrás que trabajar, actuar, besarte y hasta fingir una escena de sexo tras las indicaciones de un director que, en realidad, no tiene idea de lo mal que ambos se sienten. A la final somos humanos, ¿no?

¿Quién diría que esta estúpida película tendría ese cambio inesperado al final?

El jovial chico, simpático y galán, vuelve a caer preso del cáncer y muere. La chica que estuvo toda la película a punto de morir, vive. El destino... la enfermedad, la maldita vida.

Y ahí está...

La canción más dulce y extraña, incapaz de tocar al otro, suena mientras vemos a una muchacha enferma recostada en el jardín de su casa, mirando hacia las estrellas... Es triste. No podrá alcanzarlas, así sea el deseo más grande que pueda tener, la realidad es otra. El destino... el maldito destino.

Bueno, suficiente de esto por hoy, será mejor tratar de dormir un poco, mañana debo salir temprano y evitar el tráfico de fin de semana. Mi nuevo destino, Palo Alto.

* * *

**Nota:**

Aquí tuvieron su dosis, gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, es la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	5. Stains and Noise

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Son las seis de la mañana y descanso en la cama de este abandonado motel. La luz del sol filtrándose por la ventana cuya cortina decae justo de la esquina superior; al parecer a nadie le interesa arreglarla.

El ruido del televisor me acompaña en un ligero sueño mientras despierto por completo. Están pasando las noticias locales. Un policía se ve, una vez más, envuelto en un caso de abuso; los incendios forestales acaban con gran parte del bosque protegido de California, se sospecha de un pirómano y el alcalde local amenaza con poner en presión a todo involucrado con este «acto cobarde contra la naturaleza».

Ruido, no es nada más que eso, temporal e inerte en mis oídos. Pues nada de eso en realidad importa o debería hacerlo, en poco estaré fuera de este lugar y con mi siguiente parada en mente.

También he pensado mucho en qué hacer para ganar dinero de manera fácil, sin tener que establecerme en algún lugar y, sin mucha reflexión, supe exactamente que hacer.

Hace meses, como parte de mi equipo de promoción, contratamos a una empresa de publicidad que estaba encargado de manejar toda mi imagen; de la misma manera debían ocuparse de hacer las actualizaciones de mis cuentas sociales; pero, como es de esperarse, para que ellos pudieran hacerse pasar por mí, debían conocerme y entender mi lenguaje, mi forma de presentarme con mis fans, de lo contrario, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que no soy yo la que twitea, o escribe los estados en Facebook o Tumblr. Digo, quién en su sano juicio tiene tiempo para trabajar quince o diecisiete horas al día y todavía tener fuerzas para ocuparse de esas cosas.

Ahí conocí a Julián, él es un gracioso y divertido Community Manager que se encargaría de todas mis cuentas; él me entretuvo durante una semana completa, haciéndome preguntas y anotándolas en un documento en su computador. Ahí me fije que estaba trabajando en un blog de uno de sus clientes y le pregunté si eso, en realidad, le traía ganancias.

Fue tan amable conmigo —creo que era un fan de closet—, que me explicó todo sobre cómo funciona un simple blog y como monetizarlo usando herramientas como las redes sociales. A eso nada más le agregue algunos vídeos demostrativos y unos artículos sobre cómo manejar la parte técnica y listo; sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer para subsistir a largo plazo, al menos lo que pretendo hacer. Si no tiene buenos resultados en unos meses, pensare algo más.

Así que, mi primera misión al llegar a Palo Alto, será ir en busca de un par de cámaras que me permitan hacer buenas fotografías, por lo menos unas que parezcan profesionales, además de un computador. No estaría mal, de paso, comparar un teléfono celular, aunque todavía tengo que arreglar mi situación de identidad.

¿Qué nombre usaré?, ¿cómo manejaré mis finanzas? Nada puede estar asociado a mi antigua vida o se me acaba la navidad y eso no puede suceder.

Son ya las siete de la mañana y me doy cuenta de que he buscado formas raras y rostros en las manchas de smog del techo de la habitación de este motel.

Tengo que salir de aquí, este tipo de actividades te vuelven idiota, aunque recuerdo muy bien lo divertido que era mirar a las nubes cuando era pequeña, tirada en el césped del parque o en la finca de los abuelos. Tal vez, esto no es lo que te hace idiota, lo que te vuelve de esa manera, es saber que podrías sacarle provecho a esos detalles darles un sentido, pero que estás perdiendo tu tiempo recostada haciendo nada más que divagar.

Basta de pensar, es hora de actuar.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer, espero se haya divertido.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, es la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	6. The Hobby

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

La fotografía, una profesión para la cual hay que tener ojo.

Lo sé, parece obvio, pero no lo es. Muchos creen que comprarse una cámara «profesional» los convierte en fotógrafos; no se dan cuenta que la profesional no es la cámara, esta es simplemente la herramienta adecuada. El profesional es aquel que presiona el disparador, el que enmarca el objetivo, el que aplica la ley de tercios y a veces la viola para poder dejar una huella de su personalidad grabada en cada imagen.

Sí, la fotografía requiere de algo que no todos tienen, definitivamente hay que tener ojo.

Siempre me gustó tomar fotos, papá era un gran aficionado. Cuando era pequeña, me enseñó a revelar filme en el cuarto oscuro que tenía en el garaje. En ese tiempo, las cámaras digitales no eran muy populares, ya que, para la época y la tecnología que existía, eran muy costosas.

A los siete años me llevó al parque, me enseñó a visualizar un objetivo, a enmarcarlo y a enfocar; finalmente me regaló una cámara desechable de veinticuatro fotos y me dijo:

—Puedes tomar cuatro cada día y el domingo las revelaremos para ver como salieron.

El resultado fue desastroso, no había enfocado correctamente más que un par de ellas, pero papá estaba feliz porque vio potencial en los temas que había elegido y en mi decisión sobre cómo adecuar los elementos, enmarcándolos en cada toma. Me felicitó diciéndome que era una fotógrafa innata y decidió comprarme una cámara automática muy simple para que siguiera practicando.

A esa edad no tenía la posibilidad de ahorrar para cambiarla por una mejor, así que con el material de mis prácticas comencé a hacer retratos de mi familia y los vendía por un dólar. Papá se sintió orgulloso de mi iniciativa y cuando llegó la Navidad y me dejó escoger una de las de su colección para que fuera mía.

Él tenía más de diez diferentes tipos de cámaras; la que yo elegí era una Canon Réflex a la que se le podían intercambiar los lentes y, con ella, empecé realmente a disfrutar mi hobby, ese que ahora convertiré en carrera.

Hasta ayer pensaba en comprar una digital, simple, automática, de los megapixeles necesarios para que mis fotos para el blog sean lo suficientemente decentes y luzcan profesionales, pero pensándolo mejor, si logro hacer un buen portafolio de mis fotografías, no solo podré sacarle provecho a mi página web, también sería capaz de llamarme fotógrafa y a futuro buscar trabajo en algún estudio o ponerme el mío, no estaría mal, un estudio móvil podría ser una excelente idea.

Así que adquirí todo lo necesario, una gran cámara, un lente teleobjetivo, otro para macro fotografía y uno de alcance normal, filtros, material de mantenimiento, un trípode y un computador. Tuve suerte de que todo esto pude pagarlo en efectivo, sin embargo comprar lo necesario para hospedar mi blog iba a requerir tener una tarjeta de crédito y eso ya se volvía una dificultad.

Fui por un café está tarde y aproveche que tenían servicio de WiFi gratis; entré a mi mejor amigo Google y encontré que podía solicitar, en línea, una tarjeta de crédito pre-pagada a la cual podía ponerle un máximo de quince mil dólares e irlos gastando como a mi me plazca.

¿El nombre que elegí para mi nueva vida? Nada muy fuera de la verdad, es más, usaré mi propio nombre.

Denise O'Brien

Así es, Victoria Denise Vega O'Brien, es mi nombre completo y, dejando lo obvio afuera, no es uno malo; es tan común que nadie sospecharía. Ocultándome a plena vista con un típico nombre irlandés.

Duende verde… aquí estoy.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer, espero se haya divertido.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, es la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo pronto.


	7. Fame

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

A veces me sorprendo de la eterna hipocresía al verme en un programa de televisión o leer una entrevista en alguna revista.

Como ahora, que mientras me decido si quiero levantarme o seguir como oso perezoso —acostada en la cama sin mover un centímetro—, veo un especial de mi vida desde sus inicios, como antesala a la promoción de la última película que filme el año pasado y que se estrena en una semana.

Casi todos los promocionales y entrevistas los grabé antes de huir, así que nadie sospecha nada. De la misma forma, el pre-estreno fue hace siete días y ningún medio notará mi ausencia; así que, mientras mi manager quiera mantener las apariencias y pretender que todo está bien, yo podré estar tranquila. Y sé que Tess odia el drama innecesario, por lo que no me preocuparé todavía.

Mi sonrisa, tal vez lo peor de todo. Puedo ver claramente la mentira en mis labios desdibujando todo mi pesar, mi inconformidad, mi decepción conmigo misma; está ahí, es tan… evidente, tan preciso; el punto exacto entre el disimulo y la actuación.

Hmm, me preguntan sobre mis compañeros de escuela y no puedo parar de reír de lo falsa que soy dando mi respuesta.

«_Tratamos de vernos seguido, pero es difícil por nuestros horarios. Todos son muy talentosos y les deseo lo mejor_».

Nunca tratamos de vernos; ellos lo hacen, yo no. Siempre están ahí, en las infames redes sociales, subiendo fotos juntos, cenando, cantando, caminando por la cuidad… Gente normal.

¿Cómo lo lograron? ¿Cómo es que no dejaron que todo esto, las luces, los halagos, la maldita fama les robara la vida?

Es gracioso, de todos ellos, creí que a la que más se le subiría el éxito a la cabeza sería a Jade, pero no… fui yo.

Un día la soberbia me cegó, me hizo pedante y lastimé a Cat, insulté a su hermano con palabras "bonitas", le dije que no quería que me asociaran con alguien que tenía tantos problemas, que no había trabajado tanto para que mi nombre se vea afectado por quienes no valían la pena.

Estúpida. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de lo que su hermano hacía o los problemas mentales que tenía?

Él solo quería estar en una función de beneficencia que habíamos planificado entre Cat, Jade y Andre, quería ir como invitado especial y yo lo rechacé el momento que ella lo mencionó.

Fui cruel, mala amiga, insensible, interesada y déspota; era la que más reconocimiento tenía al momento y si yo no aceptaba, no se haría nada. Repito que fui estúpida y obvio, su mejor amiga me dejó las cosas muy claras:

—No vuelvas a acercarte a Cat, Tori. ¿Me escuchaste? Lárgate con tu estúpida fama y no regreses más.

Jamás creí que ver a la que un día fue mi mejor amiga, tan dolida, lo cambiaría todo para mi.

No volví, no he intercambiado palabra con ellos desde ese entonces, con ninguno, ni siquiera con Andre.

¿Qué dirán ellos de mi ausencia?, seguramente ni se darán cuenta, lo escucharán en los medios y pensarán un: «ya era hora».

Hmm, ¿de que mierda sirve la fama, si no tienes nada más?…

… De nada, absolutamente nada.

* * *

**Nota:**

Aquí tuvieron su dosis, gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, es la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	8. Tattoo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Nunca fui amiga del dolor.

Mi más grande miedo es precisamente ese, salir lastimada, herida, sin poder controlar todas esas emociones vienen añadidas a él, por lo que la decisión de marcar mi piel eternamente, fue algo que realmente consideré.

Durante años juré que no lo haría. ¿Yo?, ¿un tatuaje?, ni loca. Eso es para personas que no piensan en el futuro, porque quién va a querer la misma marca por el resto de sus vidas, ¿quién?

Y ahora río al saber que yo me convertí en una de esas personas y que necesito hacerlo, sin importar el qué dirán o qué es lo que pase mañana. Necesito un recordatorio indiscutible de por qué hago esto, que me mantenga firme en lo que ahora busco… mi libertad.

Hice una cita con uno de los mejores especialistas en la región; escuché de él en una convención de arte gráfico, en una de las conferencias de cómics; todo gracias a que el elenco de la serie de Marvel en la que participaba en ese entonces, se presentaba en un panel de discusión y Hunter, uno de los co-protagonistas, quería hacerse uno exclusivamente con él.

No fue difícil recordar su nombre e investigar en internet dónde podía encontrarlo. Para mi suerte tenía un taller en Seattle, que me quedaba de paso, precisamente por ahí pensaba cruzar hacia Montana y seguir mi camino al este, hasta Chicago.

Al llegar me encontré con un hombre calvo de unos cuarenta años, no puedo darle más edad porque su actitud era completamente jovial y amena. Estaba lleno de tatuajes de pies a cabeza, pero se le veía tan natural y satisfecho que me entró al cuerpo una repentina tranquilidad.

Le planteé que era lo que tenía en mente. El punto de todo era la libertad, era desprenderme de mi vida pasada, volar… así que se puso a dibujar y un par de horas después regresó con un concepto que me enamoró apenas lo vi.

Era una pluma de la cual se iban desprendiendo formas muy sutiles que, poco a poco, se convertían en pájaros que volarían por mi piel. Un cliché lo sé, pero muy bien elaborado y con mucho detalle, especialmente en la pluma.

Elegí mi brazo izquierdo; el tatuaje iniciaría diez centímetros arriba de la muñeca y cubriría toda el área a lo largo de mi brazo hasta la comisura de mi codo, justo donde las figuras de aves comenzarían a desprenderse y formarían por lo menos una docena de ellas hasta llegar, dando vuelta, a la parte lateral de mi hombro.

Dolió… realmente dolió, pero era algo que tenía que vivir. El dolor, la picazón, la angustia de sentir cada puntada de esa aguja que jalaba y rompía mi piel, depositando tinta que incrementaba el ardor. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo tensos, rígidos; ejerciendo resistencia ante tal acto; durante horas, por cada uno de los minutos y segundos que esa máquina trasquilaba mi dermis, cada centímetro, cada milímetro…, lágrimas, sangre…, dolor.

Ahora llevo en mí, la marca de mi decisión y el motivo por el cual mi voluntad tiene un nuevo objetivo recorre mis venas.

La libertad… está aquí, en mi piel… Puedo contemplarla, puedo tocarla, sentirla palpitar por la hinchazón.

Pero sobre todo, me siento viva en el dolor… en este inesperado placer.

Dicen que los tatuajes son adictivos y entiendo muy bien el porqué. No dudo que regresaré por otro y tal vez otro más.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Los agradezco sinceramente.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	9. Spotted

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Hoy me reconocieron.

Fue una nena de diez años; me vio en la caja del micro mercado, a donde fui para comprar un yoghurt, un poco de fruta y algo para picar en el camino a mi siguiente destino.

Estaba parada a mi lado observándome con una inmensa sonrisa, tratando de decidir si la mujer que tenía en frente —la que hace unos días se pintó las puntas del cabello de rojo y violeta—, es la misma Tori Vega que ella había ido a ver con sus padres en concierto hace meses.

Vaciló algunas veces, se acercaba y abría la boca, tan solo para cerrarla inmediatamente retrocediendo unos pasos. No sé por qué, pero me recordó a Cat, era dulce y bonita.

Supe que estaba en problemas cuando su madre me tocó el hombro, me saludó muy atenta y agitó su celular pidiendo tomarse una foto conmigo, explicando quién era y lo maravilloso que sería para su hija tener ese recuerdo; le sonreí y le dije no sabía a que se refería, yo no era nadie famoso. Entonces fue ella quién, como su hija, dudó de mi identidad y se apresuró a preguntar si no era la afamada actriz y cantante, Tori Vega; le contesté diciéndole que lo lamentaba, pero no, que siempre me confundían con ella y si en realidad creía que —a alguien tan sofisticada—, se le ocurriría teñirse el cabello de esta forma o tener un tatuaje. Pronto subí la manga de mi chaqueta y le mostré mi nueva adquisición. No le deje ver mucho detalle y lo oculté nuevamente, convenciéndola de que no era tal mujer. Ella se disculpó con una sonrisa y la pequeña decayó su mirada, viró los labios hacia abajo y tomando la mano de su madre, salió del lugar, regresando a verme un par de veces con pena.

Lo siento por ella, por los fans que han depositado un gran afecto en mi, pero la verdad es que... Tori Vega murió, no existe más.

Ahora soy Izzy O'Brien y ella... no tiene seguidores.

* * *

**Nota:**

Aquí una nueva entrega, su dosis del día de hoy, gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, es la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	10. Cold

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Me encontré un lindo pueblo en el Norte, Whitefish, Montana.

Es un lugar muy tranquilo con gente muy amable; está rodeado de montañas, a las que ahora mismo cubre la nieve. Parece una estampilla navideña, así de bonito y pacífico es; aquí permaneceré por los siguientes tres meses.

Saqué el arriendo de esta pequeña cabaña frente al lago hace tres días, después de escuchar las noticias en un Café sobre la carretera 93, mientras desayunaba una caliente taza de café y panecillos de vainilla.

«La actriz y cantante Tori Vega, ha sido reportada a las autoridades, como desaparecida desde el día 4 de enero.

»Su manager emitió un comunicado diciendo que desconoce su paradero y que está colaborando con la policía en la investigación…»

Finalmente se sabía, ya no podía darme el lujo de pasearme por las grandes ciudades o por donde mi presencia sea notoria. Así que busqué en los clasificados del periódico local y encontré un par de alternativas.

Debo decir que la cabaña es bastante cómoda, el alquiler muy bajo y lo que pagaré por utilidades es casi nulo. Vivir fuera de una gran ciudad tiene sus ventajas.

Ahora mismo estoy en el porche, con una taza de chocolate caliente, sintiendo el aire helado pasar; es medio día, pero el clima en esta parte del país es muy violento en esta época, no soportaré el frío por mucho tiempo aquí afuera.

Felizmente, adentro tengo una chimenea que calienta todo el lugar y, con el acogedor sillón que queda justo en enfrente, seguro pasaré muchos de mis días y noches leyendo.

¿Uno de los beneficios de este lugar?

No tengo ni televisión, ni internet.

Así es, pasaré las próximas doce semanas incomunicada. Mantendré un perfil bajo, sin preocupaciones, junto al aire fresco, un paisaje imponente, el calor de la chimenea y una gran taza de chocolate caliente, esperando a que la neblina se aparte para poder seguir mi camino al este.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer a todos, hasta mañana.

Todos sus comentarios y preguntas o lo que se les ocurra, son bienvenidos en la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo pronto, una buena noche.


	11. Sleep

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

He pasado varios días durmiendo, invernando para ser exactos. Despierto pasado el medio día y me quedo pensando en la muerte de una hormiga que cruzaba la carretera durante horas a la vez.

Es tan plácido saber que no hay nada más que pueda hacer en realidad, no mucho más que despejar mis ideas, que liberarme de todo… durmiendo.

Creo que lo que más me gusta es que finalmente puedo compartir tiempo conmigo misma, que no tengo excusas para conversar con mi subconsciente, descubrirme nuevamente. Y tiempo… es lo que ahora más tengo.

Hace tres días fui a la tienda de abarrotes y compré algunas cosas para no morir de hambre. Especialmente comida fácil de preparar, fideos, arroz, vegetales congelados —porque por la época es muy difícil encontrarlos frescos—, atún, harina huevos leche y no sé… muchas cosas más. El punto es que tengo la alacena y el refrigerador llenos y no tengo de que más preocuparme.

Llegué, me preparé una sopa de pollo y mientras esperaba a que esté lista comencé a escribir en mi computador. Se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea empezar a construir mi historia, desde la infancia que nunca tuve con este nombre hasta mis más bochornosas experiencias, así, si alguien me pregunta algo podré contestarle con seguridad y no olvidaré que fue lo que había dicho. Es una buena táctica, muchas veces la use cuando preparaba el personaje de alguna película, tener algo en que basarme para darle profundidad, para que pueda cobrar vida.

Muchos actores dejan impregnadas sus propias experiencias, yo nunca pude hacer eso, me era más fácil desprenderme del personaje, construir un mundo al rededor de su personalidad e imaginarme que era parte de él.

Esta será una de las cosas más difíciles que tenga que hacer, el papel más importante. Convertirme en Izzy y convencer a todos de su existencia, tal vez hasta convencerme a mi misma… ese será el desafío más grande.

Dejé varias ideas en un archivo; todavía tenía que descubrir si la trama de mi nueva vida me convencía lo suficiente como para vivirla hasta mi muerte, no quería que sea demasiado trágica que tenga que convertirme en un ogro o en alguien apático, pero tampoco voy a volver a ser Tori Vega, la chica perfecta… esa que nunca fui en realidad.

Vaya, no me había puesto a pensar que, tal vez… toda mi vida ha sido un acto, tal vez Izzy es quien en realidad soy. Mi esencia, mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos a flor de piel… Mi yo sin nada que esconder.

Eso ayuda, será más natural y convincente.

Es gracioso que tome las riendas de mi nueva vida como solía hacerlo con el trabajo, un tanto irónico es más. Me apoyo en lo que más detesto para volver a iniciar. Irónico, es verdad.

La sopa esta al punto, es hora de continuar con mi rutina, comer, dormir, comer, leer, comer, dormir… amo mi vida. De verdad que sí.

* * *

**Nota:**

Aquí tuvieron su dosis, gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	12. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Ayer tuve una pesadilla, un angustiante y confuso sueño.

Estaba de vuelta en la escuela y entraba a un salón de clases junto con Cat, de repente llegaba Jade y me decía que ya me había advertido no volver a buscar a su amiga; sacó un arma y me apuntó en el pecho. En eso, entró Beck, quien intentó quitarle el arma, sin embargo en el forcejeo se disparó y se escuchó un grito de un hombre adulto.

Todos regresamos a ver a la entrada posterior del aula y fuimos testigos de como Sikowitz caía al piso de cara, sin siquiera poder poner las manos para protegerse.

Jade gritaba que todo era mi culpa, mientras todos llorábamos desesperados. Me acerqué a voltear su cuerpo y a quien vi no fue a mi chiflado profesor, era mi papá el que había sido disparado y se desangraba en el piso linóleo.

Entonces él quiso hablar, decirme algo, es más, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero yo no podía escucharlo, un pitido sonaba a lo lejos hasta que se hizo tan agudo y cercano que desperté; había sido la tetera que dejé con agua para hacerme el té de la noche.

Fue horrible, desesperante, especialmente porque así fue como papá falleció hace años.

Mis padres se habían separado. El amorío de mamá con Gary —el compañero de trabajo de papá— fue demasiado y mamá se mudó a un pequeño departamento en Venice Beach. Trina como siempre, su eterna consentida, no hizo más que defenderla y se fue con ella. Papá y yo nos quedamos en la casa de siempre, eso es lo que mamá había decidido. Yo no he vuelto a hablarles desde que se firmaron los papeles del divorcio, no hacía falta, mamá rompió nuestra familia y destrozó a la única persona que realmente he amado en la vida, mi padre. Mi hermana se olvidó también de nosotros, no nos visitaba más que para pedir algo o cuando él la llamaba por una fecha especial, nada más por unas horas.

Para poder subsistir y pagar la colegiatura de mi escuela, papá decidió tomar turnos extra y se hizo cargo de más responsabilidades en la comandancia de policía, claro que eso le quitaba mucho tiempo a nuestra relación. Yo me quedaba en casa sola la mayoría del tiempo, pasábamos muy poco tiempo juntos.

Básicamente, el último año de escuela casi no lo vi y una vez que me gradué, me dediqué a mi carrera. Yo empecé a ganar mi propio dinero y para no ser una carga, me mudé de casa, distanciándonos aun más.

Pasaron los años y nuestras fechas de visita eran prácticamente tres en todo el año, día de gracias, Navidad y año nuevo.

Hay que ser idiotas como para pensar que tendremos tiempo para «hacer tiempo» valga la redundancia; que un día todo encajará para tener la vida perfecta.

Él siempre me decía:

«_Hija, la vida hay que aprender a vivirla y no solo caminar por ella. Hay que darle la atención al paisaje, a las piedras del camino, observarlas y analizarlas, si no valen… patearlas fuera de nuestra ruta y seguir, pero en ningún momento debemos fijar la vista en el piso y olvidar lo que tenemos alrededor… terminarás en el final, sin saber de qué te perdiste_».

Sus palabras cobraron tanta vida esa noche, cuando, en una de sus investigaciones, tuvo que acercarse a un allanamiento y un miembro de la pandilla a la que perseguían, sacó un arma y presionó el gatillo directo en su pecho, haciendo que su corazón estalle en el impacto. Nada quedó de su vida, todo lo que seguramente quiso decirme, nuestras conversaciones pendientes, nuestros olvidados «te amo», quedaron ahí, en la intensión y en el «algún día habrá tiempo».

Realmente hay que ser idiotas… Yo lo fui. No supe aprovechar, darle a papá lo que se merecía de mí por todo el sacrificio que hizo… y es algo que jamás podré cambiar. Él se fue y yo… yo me perdí en el camino.

Lo extraño tanto…

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer, de verdad lo aprecio.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, es la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo pronto.


	13. Ben

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Hoy conocí a alguien; es simpático y galán.

Salí de mi reclusión en la mañana. Finalmente dejó de nevar como lo ha hecho por las últimas dos semanas, se siente el aire muy fresco, pero el frío fuera de casa es tolerable, así que me dieron ganas de pasear por el pueblo y me puse mi campera con capucha peluda, unas botas de cuero abrigadas por dentro y unos guantes negros que hacían conjunto on el resto de mi atuendo, para salir unas horas a conocer mi lugar de residencia.

Conduje el auto hasta la entrada al pueblo y estacioné en el centro comercial; justo en frente estaba la librería y pensé que sería una buena idea ampliar mi colección, ya había terminado los cinco libros que tenía a la mano.

Al entrar al local todo se sintió tibio y acogedor, era un lugar con muebles antiguos, libreros altos y escaleras de esas que tienen un riel pegado a las vigas de madera para poder deslizarse a lo largo y alcanzar los más elevados.

Un hombre de edad avanzada, quizás de unos setenta años, atendía en la caja y me saludó muy alegre.

—Linda niña —me dijo haciendo un gesto para que me acercara a él. Yo por supuesto no quería ser displicente, ya había acordado conmigo misma hacer lo primero que naciera de mi estómago, sin pensar, ser la Izzy que tenía adentro y no la que piensa las cosas, dos o tres veces antes de tomar una decisión.

Me preguntó mi procedencia y por qué había decidido quedarme en el pueblo que era su hogar. Le di una explicación simple.

—Estoy buscando a dónde pertenezco, yo nunca tuve un verdadero hogar.

Me dio la bienvenida, me jaló a un abrazo y me preguntó si ya tenía un trabajo. Le comenté que no, pero que hacía fotografía y que trataría de encontrar algo por el estilo. Para mi suerte ahí mismo, detrás mío, se encontraba… Ben.

Alto, de contextura mediana, cabello castaño casi rubio y corto, un poco de barba descuidada en su cara un una linda sonrisa.

—Él es mi nieto —me dijo el hombre dándole un par de palmadas—, tiene mi mismo nombre y es el orgullo de la familia.

Él rodó los ojos y bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado, pero pronto la levantó y me extendió su mano como saludo.

—Ben Stevens, es un gusto —dijo apretando justo lo suficiente. No todos lo hacen, a veces las personas tienen un apretón suelto, otras un poco sudado, otras demasiado duro, pero Ben… él fue simplemente perfecto.

Resulta que tiene una tienda de fotografía donde hace revelado de rollos de fotos —tal como en los años noventa—, por supuesto también saca copias digitales, hace afiches y gigantografías; además tiene contrataciones para eventos como bodas o cumpleaños.

—Justo estoy buscando a una ayudante —dijo cuando su abuelo le comentó de mis intensiones—. Claro que debería ver tu portafolio, antes de contratarte.

Acordamos vernos la mañana siguiente en su local, para poder llevar mi computador y enseñarle mi trabajo más reciente.

Me apresuré a casa a organizar las imágenes más destacadas que había capturado con mi nueva cámara, en una carpeta especial. Si todo va bien, tal vez consiga un oficio… y quizá… alguien con quién pasar el tiempo.

* * *

**Nota:**

Aquí tuvieron su dosis, gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, es la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo muy pronto.


	14. Work

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Eres buena —me dijo Ben recorriendo las fotos que preparé para la entrevista de trabajo.

Es lindo, más aún cuando se concentra en observar algún detalle… y desde este ángulo, sin duda.

Me ofreció el empleo sin pensarlo mucho, tengo la suerte de haber fotografiado a un grupo de personas que salían de una primera comunión, cuando pasaba por una iglesia, un par de pueblos atrás y él quedó impresionado con la naturalidad de las imágenes.

En realidad no seré su empleada, el subcontratará mis servicios para los eventos y me dejará usar los equipos de impresión para sacar las copias sin costo extra. La paga dependería de la cantidad de fotos que sean contratadas y aunque no era una paga espectacular, era suficiente para mí.

Me preguntó si no había pensado en publicar mi trabajo y le comenté sobre el blog que quería empezar, me había descuidado en eso y él, al parecer, tiene experiencia en ese medio, así que en ese mismo día me ayudó a configurarlo y me dio algunos consejos. Es impresionante ver como va encajando todo sin mucho esfuerzo, como por arte de magia; todo fluye.

Un par de horas después, salimos a almorzar a uno de los pequeños restaurantes de la zona. Un acogedor merendero donde saludamos con los dueños; me gusta esto de ir conociendo a las personas con las que vivo, aunque ellas no sepan nada de mi antigua vida, es más, eso es lo más reconfortante de todo.

Volvimos a ese lugar por las siguientes dos semanas. Todos los días a la misma hora, sin pretextos y sin retrasos, empezaba a ser parte de una rutina.

No voy a negar que me estoy divirtiendo con todo esto, jamás tuve esta libertad en mi otra carrera, los almuerzos eran, si y solo si, había el tiempo necesario; de lo contrario, una soda energizarte y una ensalada, en la parte trasera de mi vehículo asignado, era suficiente según Tess. No debía abusar si no quería engordar y volverme el hazme reír del medio.

Dios, como amo esto, mi nueva vida, la comida.

Por las tardes se nos hizo costumbre ir a caminar por diez minutos al parque que quedaba en el camino de regreso al local, conversar un poco, reír de alguna ridiculez o a veces debatir sobre algo que vimos en las noticias o leímos en alguna revista, principalmente sobre música y cine independiente.

Tengo la suerte de que Ben no tiene ningún interés por el pop o el cine comercial, los grandes Blockbusters de Hollywood, es genial, alguien con quién compartir cosas en común. Si supiera que pasa su tiempo con la ex-princesita del pop, correría en dirección contraria.

Me gusta, debo admitirlo… Ben me atrae; espero que todo siga así de bien, no me caería mal terminar el día con él… para nada mal.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, es la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo muy pronto.


	15. Question

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Es muy curioso como suceden las cosas. Como la vida da saltos en tan poco tiempo, como todo encaja cuando haces lo que sientes.

Hoy fui por un café con Ben, después de revelar algunas imágenes del cumpleaños al que asistimos el sábado pasado. Era una fecha más que especial, el festejo de un hombre que es legendario en el pueblo por sus noventa y ocho años. Esa si que es una larga vida.

Estuvimos de invitados y también como fotógrafos —como si fuera menos—, así que nos turnábamos para recorrer la fiesta y tomar algunas fotos. Creo que mis favoritas fueron las de las más antiguas parejas del pueblo, más de diez que sobrepasaban los cincuenta años de casados y tenían junto a ellos a sus hijos, nietos y hasta unos cuantos bisnietos. Muy lindas imágenes, cosas que sé que no tendré, probablemente en mucho tiempo o quizás nunca.

Pero en fin, fuimos por el café y él me pregunto algo que no supe cómo responder.

—¿De qué huyes? ¿O de quién?

Le di un sorbo largo a mi bebida, esperando que el cubra el silencio con algún otro comentario o una risa, algo que no sea más silencio. Pero no lo hizo.

Le dije entonces que, más que huir, estaba cansada de la vida que tenía, que me había convertido en alguien que nunca quise o pensé ser, que no tenía ni familia, ni amigos en los cuales pensar para quedarme, que quería volver a sentirme viva. Básicamente le conté la verdad.

Su respuesta fue un «es exactamente la razón por la cual volví aquí».

Sus papás habían emigrado a Chicago cuando él era un bebé y vivieron ahí hasta que, hace un par de años, fallecieron en un accidente. Decidió volver a su pueblo natal para pasar su tiempo junto a su abuelo, después de pasar un año infernal sólo, en esa enorme ciudad.

Él sabe exactamente lo que yo siento, el porqué busco liberarme de mi pasado, así que prometió no insistir con la pregunta, lo cual me alivio muchísimo; no quería tener que empacar mis cosas para buscar un nuevo pueblo, no ahora que había comenzado a sentirme cómoda con la rutina, con el frío, con un café caliente entre mis manos, con un gracioso y apuesto hombre que me entendía en tantas cosas.

Realmente siento que todo encaja para quedarme aquí por algún tiempo, echar raíces como dicen, para comenzar a vivir... otra vez.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, es la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo muy pronto.


	16. Dinner with Ben

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

He pasado los últimos dos minutos de la noche escondida en el baño. ¿Es demasiado tiempo?

Las cosas empezaron a tornarse interesantes hace un par de horas, especialmente porque nada de lo que ha sucedido este día ha sido planeado y ahora no tengo idea de como seguir.

Todo inicio con una alarma que no sonó, o mejor dicho, con mi estupidez al olvidar programarla. Llegué tarde al trabajo y teníamos que imprimir más de ochocientas fotos de una boda a la que asistimos el sábado anterior para entregarlas en la tarde. Seleccionar, editar, guardar, imprimir y preparar cinco álbumes de fotos que el padre de la novia regalaría a varios miembros de la familia, una labor que no se hace fácil y que nos tomaría el día entero.

—Lo siento, Ben, te juro que no sé que pasó, la alarma…

—Tranquila, acabo de llegar también —respondió con una sonrisa y señaló una taza de humeante café que me esperaba a un lado del computador… que también aguardaba por mi sensual toque.

Pasamos tres horas trabajando, ya era medio día y decidimos preparar más café, nos habíamos terminado ya una jarra completa, pero faltaba tanto por hacer, que preferimos no salir a almorzar; nos compensaríamos con una buena cena en la noche.

Casi siete horas más tarde, entre rosquillas, más café aún y un evidente cansancio y terminamos justo a tiempo. Daban las 6:45 de la tarde y el señor Donovan, pasó retirando el urgente pedido.

—La cena, va de mi mano —me dijo Ben, ofreciéndome su brazo, me coloqué mi gorro para el frío y caminamos hasta el supermercado para comprar víveres y un par de botellas de vino.

Empezó a anochecer y a nevar, algo que ya no tenía mucho sentido, el invierno debía estar emprendiendo retirada, pero no, nevó y decidimos disfrutarla caminando hasta su departamento.

Debo admitir que es un excelente cocinero. Preparó unas deliciosas costillas de cerdo con hierbas y limón a la parrilla, una ensalada de espinaca, manzana verde y almendras y un delicioso postre de peras en almíbar; delicioso, desde la preparación hasta el último bocado. No me dejó mover un dedo, realmente hablaba en serio cuando dijo que la cena sería de su mano.

Esto de que un hombre cocine para mi es algo nuevo. Los novios que tuve desde mi adolescencia hasta hace algunos meses, todos fueron una tarea de inútiles que siempre esperaban que la de este tipo de detalles sea yo.

Nunca pensaron que debían ganarme. Chiquillos que siempre se creyeron más ingeniosos, talentosos o inteligentes que yo, hombres que se decían ser actores, pero no podían ni pretender que les interesaba más allá del estatus que mi nombre traía a los suyos.

Es estúpido, pero creo que nadie, en realidad, se ha ganado mi interés de esta manera. Perdí mi tiempo con esas personas y lo sé, pero no quiero hacerlo con Ben.

Me gusta, realmente me gusta y ya son cinco minutos que he pasado encerrada escondiéndome de él, del inminente momento en que compartamos nuestro primer beso y a dónde nos llevará.

Estoy nerviosa no lo puedo negar. Debo salir de aquí y afrontar esto, es un beso, el primero, con la primera persona que de verdad me interesa, con el primer hombre que me ha hecho sentir… inquieta, nerviosa… ilusionada.

Está bien, voy a salir.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos por leer.

Para responder a algunas preguntas que me han hecho:

El fic será largo, el formato muy corto a modo de drabble o hasta ficlet, pero definitivamente tendrá muchísimos capítulos.

Transcurrirá en varios años de la vida de Tori y cada capítulo abarca momentos destacados de su día a día.

Va a ser desde su punto de vista hasta el capítulo 100, después pienso seguir con el de Jade y turnarlos hasta el final. Terminará en Jori para todos los que me ruegan por él, pero no será muy pronto. Antes de que otros personajes aparezcan, es importante que Tori viva ciertas experiencias y construya algunas relaciones.

Nos estamos leyendo. Hasta mañana con todos.


	17. Sex

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Dejar que alguien que conoces hace apenas un mes te toque de la manera que Ben lo está haciendo en este instante, debería ser ilegal, pero no porque es demasiado pronto, sino porque no dejé que lo hiciera antes.

Hacer el amor frente a la chimenea mientras afuera nieva sin cesar, sobre esta meticulosamente limpia y suave alfombra, con mi cabeza descansando sobre un par de cojines, mientras él me levanta de la cintura para acomodarse mejor y me mira con detenimiento, como si mi cuerpo fuera el único que ha visto en mucho tiempo, como si necesitara adorarlo de cierta forma, mirarme mientras estoy aquí completamente entregada a él, mientras estiro aún más mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, exponiéndome más, incitándolo más, provocando sus más salvajes deseos.

¡Dios, cómo extrañaba el sexo!

Perderme en el cuerpo de otro, en como sus dedos delinean mis curvas desde mi labio inferior, pasando por mi quijada, luego mi cuello, mi seno izquierdo, pellizcando mi botón, haciendo mi piel explotar con un escalofrío que me pone la piel de gallina y sigue hasta mi ombligo para terminar con su palma abierta agarrando mi muslo con fuerza, jalándome hacia él.

No hay nada como el sexo, nada.

Si puedes olvidarte del mundo, si puedes cerrar los ojos y sentir… puedes llegar al maldito cielo…

… Y Ben, él sabe exactamente como borrar mi memoria, como llenarme de deseo, abrir mi apetito y como cumplir mis caprichos.

Ya me imagino como será nuestra próxima vez, si ahora, sin conocer qué es lo que me prende, ha logrado que estalle por dentro… No, definitivamente debería ser ilegal.

* * *

**Nota:**

Dosis entregada, gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, es la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo muy pronto.


	18. At the Movies

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Me siento como una ridícula adolescente que sonríe mientras camina de la mano con su fantástico novio. No que eso quiera decir que tengo uno, nunca hablamos con Ben sobre «títulos», creo que a mis veinticuatro años, importa poco, al menos en el inicio, mientras las cosas se van definiendo solas.

Tengo que admitir que es lindo sentirse así. Jamás pude hacerlo en Hollywood, no cuando mi carrera explotó, no con las ridículas celebridades con las que se me ocurrió juntarme, demasiado «cool» para las muestras públicas de afecto.

Pero aquí no hay nadie que regrese a verme o apunte un lente mientras caminamos al cine. Ya ni siquiera recordaba como se sentía comprar un boleto y hacer fila como el resto de personas en el mundo, comprar palomitas en un repleto bar y buscar en la sala los mejores puestos.

Antes tenía que comprarme un vestido para usarlo esa única ocasión, contratar una limosina, llegar a una hora determinada —fijada por los organizadores del evento— y pasear en una alfombra roja desde la cual, mi «pareja» y yo seríamos escoltados hasta nuestros lugares preestablecidos y observábamos una película que quizá ni siquiera era de mi interés, pero tenía el compromiso por promoción del estudio o por figurar y no perder popularidad; básicamente era un evento más, que mi manager programaba en mi horario.

Después de la función había el típico coctel de celebración donde podía conversar con uno que otro de mis "conocidos" del medio, quejarnos de algo entre cortas risas, evitando ser escuchados por los productores o directores que nos rodeaban y luego, finalmente, ir a casa a quitarme todo lo que traía encima para poder ver algo en mi cine en casa, algo que realmente logre que olvide que vivía en un mundo de cristal.

Se siente bien sentarse en medio de la sala y ver como, dos filas más adelante, hay un grupo de muchachitos de colegio, no deben tener más de catorce años; están riendo de lo que los incomoda, de los besos fingidos de los actores o de las rápidas escenas de sexo.

Es demasiado divertido ver como la gente, para la que verdaderamente trabajaba, acoge un proyecto de esta manera. Es genial reírme de mi misma en la pantalla grande, sin preocuparme de ofender a alguno de los que pusieron dinero y esfuerzo en un mediocre proyecto que se perdió en las ideas que se plantearon en un papel al inicio; porque, sí... vinimos a ver mi más reciente película y debo decir, ni yo misma me reconozco ahí, he cambiado tanto en casi tres meses.

Realmente es espectacular poder hacer todo esto, sobre todo, reírme junto con Ben, tal y como los chicos de enfrente lo hacen... de lo ridículo que todo esto es, de lo absurdo de la vida... de como puedo ver a Tori Vega y saber que ya no soy ella.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, es la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo muy pronto.


	19. Searching for me

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Alguien me está buscando, creí que podría escapar, pero no, al parecer no será tan fácil.

Ayer regresamos de una salida de campo con Ben, fuimos un par de pueblos al este y nos quedamos en un pequeño Bed &amp; Breakfast por una noche.

Tomamos muchas fotos para mi blog y de paso conseguimos un buen trabajo; hacer un álbum de graduación, a una clase de una prestigiosa secundaria en Chicago; fotos fuera de lo común, básicamente documentar una serie de aventuras que habían organizado, en un lapso de dos meses. El papá de uno de los chicos conocía a Ben y nos encontramos con él mientras caminábamos por la plaza, le comentó sobre lo que buscaban y, Ben y yo, dimos algunas ideas, el hombre quedó encantado. Habló con su hijo esa noche y nos llamó a la mañana siguiente para contratarnos.

Debíamos salir para la gran ciudad en dos semanas y permaneceríamos ahí —en el departamento que sus padres le dejaron como herencia—, hasta inicios de junio.

Así que, regresamos a tomar algunas cosas para emprender el viaje, yo a renovar el contrato de la cabaña para poder irme tranquila y tener mi pequeña casa a la cual regresar y Ben a dejar todo en orden en el negocio y avisarle a su abuelo sobre nuestro viaje.

Al llegar fui directo a tomar un baño, descansar y luego saldría para encontrarme con él para cenar, entonces recibí una llamada suya y todo se fue al diablo.

—¿Izzy?

—Hey, ¿cómo está el abuelo?

—Bien, pero me dejó un poco intranquilo.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?

—Sí, él sí, pero alguien estuvo preguntando por ti en el pueblo —dijo preocupado, haciéndome sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo—, estoy saliendo para tu casa. ¡No te vayas a ir Iz, tenemos que hablar!

Al colgar, empecé a empacar todo como loca, alguien andaba tras mi pista, pero ¿quién?, ¿la policía?, ¿mi manager?, ¿mi mamá?, ¿mis amigos?, ¿quién?

No tenía mucho que guardar, definitivamente me lo había hecho fácil para mí misma; todo entró en tres maletas y el estuche del equipo de fotografía que he adquirido en este tiempo.

La cabaña tenía un mes más de arriendo pagado y bueno, no recuperaría el depósito de la garantía, pero prefería esa perdida de dinero a la de mi libertad.

Metí todo en el auto, cerré bien la cajuela y escribí una rápida nota para Ben, tal vez lo único que en realidad me duele dejar atrás; esto no lo hice ni con mi propia familia cuando me fui de Los Ángeles.

Comencé a conducir por el angosto camino que daba a la calle principal y así iniciar mi huida, pero Ben se estacionó diagonalmente impidiéndome avanzar, lo que me obligó a salir del auto.

—Ben, apártate.

—No, vamos a tu casa. Hablaremos de esto.

—¡No, Ben! Debo irme, no tengo tiempo.

—¡Iz, no voy a quitarme, resolveremos esto!

Pasamos por lo menos diez minutos más discutiendo, pero era imposible, no saldría de ahí al menos que cediera a conversar con él, entonces dimos vuelta y entramos a preparar a tomar un trago, necesitaba calmar mis nervios.

—Fue un hombre —dijo, contándome lo que le había mencionado su abuelo mientras mi mano temblorosa servía el licor en un pequeño vaso—. Estuvo haciendo preguntas con esta foto en mano.

Una de las tantas imágenes publicitarias que vivirán eternamente en internet.

—Esta no soy yo —dije con seguridad, devolviéndosela y me dirigí al sofá.

—Lo sé… Izzy.

El tono con el que dijo mi nombre denotaba que sabía algo más, ¿estaba esperando que confiese algo? Porque yo lo negaría todo, rechazaría cualquier teoría, cualquier comparación o idea que se hubiese hecho al respecto. No soy más esa mujer.

Un silencio cayó entre los dos, él quería decir algo pero no se atrevía y yo no quería dar explicaciones.

—¿Vamos a pretender que somos idiotas entonces?

—No sé a que te refieres, Ben.

—A que si vamos a pasar la noche entera esperando que el otro diga algo.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Está bien, empiezo yo —dijo acomodándose en el sillón y respirando fuerte—. Se quién eres y quién no. —No me quitaba la vista de encima, constante, fuerte, seguro. Yo tragué en seco, quería salir corriendo, pero él me tomó de la mano, acariciándola con su pulgar—. Eres Denisse O'Brien, eres fotógrafa, viniste aquí buscando un nuevo camino y ni yo, ni nadie se va a interponer en eso.

—Sí… yo no soy esa mujer.

—Lo sé —dijo quedándose nuevamente en silencio.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar de mi? Porque siento que esperas que te diga cosas que no…

—Nada —me interrumpió—, no quiero que digas nada…, ni haré preguntas. Sé que debes irte, pero no puedes huir así nada más, te seguirán el rastro.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Que me quede esperando a que golpeen mi puerta?

Fui estúpida, acababa de admitir que tenía alguien de quién escapar, pero siento que no puedo fingir con Ben, él sabe más de lo que aparenta, tal vez hasta sepa que soy exactamente la mujer que buscan; quiero contárselo todo, quiero apoyarme en él, quiero saber que cuento con alguien, que puedo confiar… quiero creer… lo deseo tanto.

—No dejaremos que se acerquen tanto, así que haremos esto —dijo sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y abriendo la aplicación de mapas—. Cambiaremos tus maletas a mi auto y te recostarás en el asiento trasero para que nadie te vea, dejaremos tu auto aquí; entonces conduciré hasta la salida del pueblo por esta ruta —decía mientras marcaba con el puntero y continuaba explicándome su plan—. Aquí me quedo yo, tú seguirás sola. Te tomará unos 40 minutos hasta encontrar la carretera principal y de ahí seguirás hasta llegar a Chicago.

—No puedo dejar mi auto, además ¿qué haré yo ahí?

—Esconderte entre la multitud, a plena vista —dijo con una sonrisa—. Mi abuelo cree que el trabajo para el que nos contrataron es en Los Ángeles y que tú ya estás en camino allá, mañana es lo que pensará todo el pueblo, jamás nos buscarán en Chicago.

Perfecto, definitivamente sabe algo, quiere ayudarme a huir. Eso solo quiere decir que…

…sabe exactamente quién soy.

—Tú irás en mi auto y yo te alcanzaré en una semana llevándome el tuyo, cuando esté seguro de que nadie nos sigue.

—Ben…

—Eres Izzy, lo sé; no necesitamos hablar de esto.

Suspiré y vi sinceridad en su mirada, estaba dispuesto a seguir el plan y yo quería hacerlo, pero ¿puedo en realidad confiar en él?, ¿puedo hacerlo si él no puede confiar en mi?, ¿si no le cuento la verdad?

—Ben… no quiero mentirte o ocultarte cosas.

—Para mi tú eres la mujer que conocí hace más de un mes, Denisse, no Tori, Denisse.

Lo sabía, lo sabía todo, ¿desde cuando? Es un misterio, pero nada de eso importaba ya. La gente que me buscaba estaba muy cerca y debíamos poner el plan en acción. Ya habría tiempo a futuro para aclarar las cosas. Por el momento esto era lo mejor.

Ben me mandaría las direcciones exactas de como llegar al departamento, además de facilitarme con la llave y algunas indicaciones.

Él, por su parte, cancelaría mi contrato y entregaría la cabaña a su dueño, con la excusa de que al vivir por dos meses en otra ciudad sería un gasto innecesario. Tantearía el ambiente y se mantendría en contacto para informarme de todo.

Espero saber quién me busca, quién me pisa los talones, tal vez de esa manera, pueda camuflarme mejor.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, es la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo muy pronto.


	20. Chicago

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

He pasado los últimos días en la carretera. Esa noche conduje hasta Great Falls a tres horas y media de Whitefish. No quería pasar la noche entera en la carretera así que alquilé una habitación por la noche en un pequeño hotel en el centro.

Extrañaba mi cabaña, debo admitirlo, ese pequeño pueblo era como el cielo, callado, tranquilo, con gente amable y un ambiente lleno de familiaridad; extrañaba mi chimenea y la facilidad de prepararme un chocolate caliente; extrañaba no tener en frente un maldito televisor que me cuente las desgracias del mundo; extrañaba a Ben.

Era una linda habitación, pequeña pero cómoda, una cama de un buen tamaño, toallas limpias en el cuarto de baño, un minibar con varios tipos de licores y un dispensador de bocadillos al final del pasillo. Definitivamente extrañaba el que se había convertido en mi hogar.

Volví a la habitación, prendí la caja inservible en un canal de películas clásicas y me acomodé en la cama. Creo que devoré tres bolsas de papas fritas y dos paquetes de dulces antes de encontrarme completamente rendida y taparme con una frazada para dormir.

Ben llamó a eso de las ocho de la mañana a preguntar como iba todo, dijo que iría al restaurante a desayunar y averiguar lo que pudiera sobre aquel hombre que me buscaba y volvería a llamarme. Mientras tanto yo tomé un baño rápido, me vestí y volví a encaminarme hacía Chicago.

Así han pasado tres días, la misma rutina, manejar un poco, parar a comer o a dormir, hablar con Ben por unos minutos y seguir.

Hace poco llegué a la ciudad, son las cuatro de la tarde y justo ahora estoy entrando al edificio. Todo está en orden, mi llegada fue anunciada con anticipación, por lo que nadie hace preguntas. Estoy cansada, solo quiero avisar que llegue bien y echarme en una cama.

El guardia de seguridad me saluda por mi nombre y me deja pasar al estacionamiento, enseñándome el que corresponde al departamento y me ayuda a bajar mi equipaje. Es atento, mañana le traeré una taza de café para agradecerle.

—Quinto piso a la derecha —me dice al llegar el ascensor—, no puedo dejar la puerta sola, disculpe que no la acompañe.

—No se preocupe, muchas gracias por todo y buenas noches —me despido y desaparezco tras las puertas que se cierran en frente de mí.

Saco las maletas y llego a la puerta, dos llaves y listo, estoy aquí. Doy un par de pasos y dejo mi equipaje en el corredor, ya acomodaré todo mañana. Cierro la puerta y doy un fuerte respiro. Es un alivio llegar a la meta. No es como lo tenía pensado, pero a veces la vida da vueltas por algo, habrá que esperar a ver qué es. Por lo pronto inspeccionaré el lugar.

Entra mucha luz por los ventanales de la sala es agradable y tibio, la cocina es muy amplia y moderna, tiene salida a una pequeña terraza cubierta donde se encuentra el comedor de diario. El refrigerador es enorme y el mesón de la misma manera. Parece que la familia de Ben cocinaba mucho.

Sigo por el pasillo hay muchas fotos de la familia. Es acogedor, Ben es adorable de niño, en muchas no tiene uno de sus dientes de enfrente, se ve gracioso. Algunas son retratos navideños, otras solo él jugando con sus padres en el parque y varias de él haciendo muecas a la cámara con su mamá, debe tener unos quince años, tal vez un poco menos.

Demasiados recuerdos traen a memoria mi propia infancia, mi casa, papá.

En total paso por tres habitaciones grandes, una está convertida en un estudio con un librero grande que cubre una de las paredes y un gran escritorio, la otra evidentemente le pertenece a Ben y el cuarto principal de sus padres, ambos con estilos completamente contrarios.

Hay mucho por hacer.

El departamento está muy empolvado a causa del abandono, quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasó así. Limpiaré un poco en un par de horas. También debo ir a la tienda y comprar algo de comer, no hay nada en la alacena o la nevera. Pero estoy rendida de tanto manejar.

Tomaré un baño después de enviarle un mensaje de Ben y decirle que estoy bien y ya vi sus afiches de adolescencia, tiene en su escritorio una revista con una portada que hice hace por lo menos cinco años con el elenco de una serie de televisión que protagonizaba, era una drama que se llevaba acabo en la playa de Malibú y, en las fotos, estamos todos con unos bikinis muy sugerentes. Es cómico pensar qué hacía con esa revista… no, no quiero pensar en eso. Es gracioso, nada más eso.

Bueno, es hora de volver a la normalidad, esperar a que Ben me conteste el mensaje que acabo de enviarle y decidir cuál es mi siguiente paso.

Ahora a la ducha y al supermercado.

* * *

**Nota:**

Aquí tuvieron su dosis, gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, es la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo muy pronto.


	21. Jade

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

West, Jade West…

¿Qué diablos quiere? ¿Para qué me busca?

De todos mis «amigos», jamás imaginé que sería ella la que fue a dar en Whitefish para preguntar por mi paradero.

Bueno, le falta un poco para eso, pero conocemos sus intensiones, es ingenuo pensar lo contrario, después de todo, ¿qué más haría ella en un minúsculo pueblo, donde las películas llegan al cine meses después que en el resto del país?, ¿dónde hace tanto frío que debes cubrirte hasta las orejas en invierno y dónde ella, en especial, no tendría nada que hacer?

Escuchar a Ben por el teléfono preguntarme si la conozco o que cree que ella podría ser la que contrató al investigador privado fue un golpe. Por un segundo esperaba que fuese el interés de mi madre o mi hermana el que envió a ese hombre, pero no, fue Jade.

¿Jade West?

—¿Y qué te preguntó?

—No te mencionó, solo dijo que estaba buscando un poco de tranquilidad y que quería quedarse por unas semanas. Lo que me pareció muy raro —responde con una clara inquietud.

—Imposible que sea una coincidencia.

—Sí, eso, no me pareció. Además que no se demoró nada en preguntar por un lugar dónde quedarse. —Me avisa, mi vieja conocida tiene planes de arruinarme la existencia, eso sí—. El dueño de tu ex cabaña le mencionó que «una joven fotógrafa» que trabajaba conmigo la había alquilado por los últimos dos meses, pero canceló el contrato por un viaje de trabajo.

—Así que ya le contaron de mí, genial. Pero ya sabe que me fui.

—Sí, pero ¿para que necesitaba venir al local de fotos a hablar conmigo? Claro que evitó hablar de ti directamente, pero vamos…

—Típico de Jade, te dará mil vueltas para que no sospeches y, finalmente, le digas donde estoy. Seguro no creyó lo del viaje a Los Ángeles —le garantizo, Jade no es fácil de disuadir. Esto me traerá muchos dolores de cabeza.

—No pienso decirle nada, así insista hasta el cansancio, nada que te involucre.

—Gracias Ben, siento tanto que tengas que mentir por mí. —Me disculpo, odio meter a más gente en mi decisión, es mía, yo debería ser la única que cargue ese peso.

—Quiere que le muestre el pueblo mañana, que la ayude guiándola sobre las tiendas y restaurantes.

—¡Ja! Quiere conquistarte primero. Otra vez, típico en ella. —Me siento molesta y hasta un poco celosa. Jade es muy atractiva y Ben… es un chico, qué chico no quisiera estar con Jade West, peor cuando se ofrece a ella misma en bandeja de plata.

—Pues, mientras esté en ese plan, no podré viajar a Chicago. Tendrás que encargarte del trabajo con los chicos tú sola.

—Lo imaginé —le dije completamente frustrada. Y bueno, seamos honestos, no es que no me tenga confianza, pero el trabajo se lo dieron a Ben, yo iba a ser su asistente nada más. Solo espero que no hayan quejas o problemas en medio camino—. No te preocupes, planificaré todo y te mantendré al tanto.

—Tranquila, confío plenamente en ti —dijo muy clamado—, e Izzy, ya que harás el trabajo completo, la paga es toda tuya.

—No Ben, tengo que darte tu parte. Además estás prestándome el departamento, no podría…

—Ese lugar es más útil con alguien en él, que vacío. No te preocupes por eso —me interrumpió insistiendo. Es generoso, pero no es como si yo necesitara el dinero. Lo único que de verdad requiero es calma.

—Espero puedas venir pronto, que Jade se canse y regrese a su mundo de cristal.

—Eso mismo que yo espero. Quiero verte, no son ni diez días y ya te extraño.

La verdad es que yo lo extraño también, sobre todo durmiendo en su vieja alcoba.

Jade necesita desaparecer, marcharse por donde llegó y dejarme a mi hacer lo mismo.

¿Qué diablos quiere? ¿Qué… y conmigo?

* * *

**Nota:**

No se preocupen que el Jori llega, poco a poco, pero llega. Gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, es la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo muy pronto.


	22. Recordings

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Ben no siente culpa al hacer esto, yo tampoco. La verdad es que al no estar ahí, esto me ayuda muchísimo a descubrir la razón por la cual Jade tiene tanto empeño en encontrarme.

Mi actual "novio" sin título, decidió grabar con su celular las conversaciones que ha tenido con mi antigua amiga.

Jade es tan transparente, se nota que no tiene paciencia para esto, se desespera con facilidad, quiere llegar a la meta sin haber hecho el esfuerzo de la carrera y para mi fortuna el árbitro está de mi lado.

—¿Esta chica era tu novia? —pregunta Jade durante un desayuno en el café del barrio.

—No, estamos saliendo, pero no somos pareja todavía.

—¡Qué encantador! ¿Pero ya se acostaron, no?

¿No lo dije?, desesperada.

—¿Somos adultos, no?

—¿Y qué tipo de chica es?

—Excitante, segura, muy inteligente, talentosa, sabe mantener una buena conversación…

—O sea que es fea, o por lo menos, no es atractiva —interrumpe Jade.

—Lo es, completamente hermosa —lo dice con tal tono de voz que me hace sonreír.

—Enséñame una foto.

—No tengo fotos suyas —dice Ben intentando salirse con esa mentira pero no tenía oportunidad, Jade podrá estar desesperada, pero no es estúpida y rió con esa respuesta diciendo:

—¿Te acostaste con una hermosa, inteligente y audaz mujer, pero no tienes ni una foto de ella?

—Los fotógrafos vivimos tras el lente de una cámara, ella es fotógrafa —dice regresándole la risa—. No, no tengo fotos suyas, pero no me hace falta, la tengo a ella.

—Esa chica no está aquí, ahora —murmura con una voz insinuante, como si estuviese acercándose a él.

—¡Uhm! —escucho una queja de Ben—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —dice respirando con dificultad.

—Dándote un masaje —contesta Jade de la misma manera, tratando de ser sexy y apuesto que llevaba una sonrisa de mierda en su cara—. ¿Te gusta?

—Eres muy hábil con los pies —"¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Jade!"—. Pero no necesito un masaje, puedes dejar de hacer eso.

—¿Tu chica no te dio nunca uno de esos? —dice y se escucha a Ben limpiar su garganta.

—Hizo otras cosas.

—Estoy segura de que es "muuuy hábil", algo que seguro aprendió "antes de ti" —dice Jade puntualizando algunas palabras. Está segura de saber la verdad, tanto que no le preocupa que Ben capte todas esas insinuaciones.

—Lo es, y por supuesto que las aprendió antes de mi, es más me ha enseñado algunas cosas.

—Hmm, interesante —responde Jade—. ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como que ella vale la pena —dice y se escucha una silla hacerse para atrás—. Debo regresar al local.

—Pero…

—Tranquila, el café está pagado —dice Ben interrumpiéndola—. Yo "invito" —recalcó—. Gracias por el pequeño "favor".

Y ese es el final de la primera grabación. Genial, no pudo estar mejor.

¡Así es, Jade! Fuiste demasiado fácil, espero que ese masaje haya sido lo suficientemente bueno para desquitar lo que vale el café, lo dudo pero… No puedo evitar reír.

Mejor vamos a la segunda grabación.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Los estoy leyendo.


	23. More Recordings

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Suena arrepentida, pero es un truco. Quiere recuperar su confianza, nada más. Jade siempre… tan transparente, por lo menos para mi.

—De verdad, lo siento. No actué a buen juicio —se disculpa—. Quería un amigo aquí y lo arruiné todo.

—No te preocupes… ¿Jade?

—Sí, Jade —confirma un tanto molesta, hay matices en su voz que la ponen al descubierto y definitivamente no le gusta que no recuerden su nombre, después de todo es la gran West, hermosa, famosa, increíble productora y actriz de Hollywood. ¡Buena jugada Ben!

—Me dejarías invitarte el almuerzo para reponer el "daño".

—No hubo daño, no te preocupes, en realidad tengo mucho trabajo.

—¿A dónde vas? Tal vez pueda acompañarte.

—Voy a tomar unos retratos en el Centro de Adultos Mayores; es para un anuncio publicitario —dice Ben y se escucha el sonido de un cierre, seguro estaba guardando el equipo de fotografía—. Estoy seguro de que no te divertirás.

—Amo los viejitos, te acompaño —dice Jade con seguridad. Al parecer va a perseguirlo hasta que pueda sacarle algo de información. Esto empieza a ponerme nerviosa.

—Si vienes, me ayudarás con las cosas.

—No tengo problema con eso, se de iluminación, estoy segura que seré de ayuda, por lo menos, no te estorbaré.

Casi no se escucha el resto de la grabación dado que con el teléfono en el bolsillo, el micrófono tiene menos alcance, pero de lo que logro entender, tienen un plática muy casual, nada importante y luego la grabación se corta.

El tercer audio inicia con ellos platicando sobre el almuerzo, la comida de casa y como Jade nunca tuvo eso, que las únicas veces que se sintió en familia fue con su mejor amiga.

Lo recuerdo. Jade vivía pegada de la cadera de Cat, casi como si fuesen siamesas, por lo menos fue así durante el último año de escuela.

—¿Cat Valentine? —pregunta Ben, dejándole saber que tiene presente quién es, él la conoce, ella debería sentirse en desventaja; aunque conociéndola lo más seguro es que se sienta halagada.

—Ella y Tori… Tori Vega —dice muy tranquila, como si nada pasara, como si no fuese "yo" el motivo por el que está allí con él.

—¿Tori Vega? ¿La cantante?

—Sí, ella. ¿La conoces?

—¿Quién no conoce a Tori Vega? Cantante muy famosa de pop, que sigue los pasos de Britney Spears, ¿no?

No puedo no reír con esa comparación, Ben y yo hablamos mucho de Britney y su caída hace unos años, es más cantamos muchas de sus canciones en el karaoke del pueblo, fue muy divertido.

—¿Puedes no hablar así de ella?

—¿De Britney?

Ja, ja, ja… Te adoro Ben.

—¡De Vega! Ella nunca sería una idiota que se rapa la cabeza y se vuelve loca.

Vaya, vaya… me defiende. ¿Qué diablos quiere? De verdad, ¿qué?

—Perdón, la verdad es que es tu amiga… debes conocerla bien… Lo siento no quise ofenderla. —Ben se disculpa y se escucha a Jade suspirar con pena. ¡Dios!, daría lo que fuera por estar ahí y verla actuar preocupada.

—Olvídalo, no pasa nada…

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, déjalo así.

—No, siento haberte ofendido con mi comparación, no era mi intensión que te pusieras mal con ese comentario.

—No es eso… es que…

¡¿Qué, Jade?! ¡Suelta la lengua de una vez!

—Solo quiero saber que está bien…, viva y bien.

¡¿Solo eso?! Es demasiado.

Me fui para olvidarme de todo y ella contrata a alguien que me siga los pasos hasta casi dar conmigo, para luego irme a buscar en persona.

Esto es estúpido, nunca le importé, de todos mis amigos la que menos me quería, ¡por Dios, si alguna vez lo hizo!

¿Y ahora quiere saber si estoy viva y bien?

¡No! Tori Vega se murió, porque no estaba bien; ya no existe más, Jade.

¡Cómo quisiera gritárselo!, ¡cómo quisiera estar ahí!… Pero no. Estoy aquí, en una ciudad, muy lejos de Whitefish, con cuatro audios más que escuchar y una bronca inmensa por la frustración de no poder cumplir mi único deseo… desaparecer.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer, chicos; y por sus comentarios. Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia. Los estoy leyendo.


	24. Hysteria

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Cada minuto que Jade pasa con Ben es insoportable. Escucharla reír o jugando a que le importo, está poniéndome histérica. Las siguientes tres grabaciones son irrelevantes, Jade cambio el tema inmediatamente al mencionarme y recurrió a hacer algunos comentarios sobre el clima y la tranquilidad del pueblo. Me imagino que todavía quiere sacarle información a Ben sin levantar sospecha y alterarlo.

Sus chistes sin gracia y sus sublimes mensajes sobre como querría vivir en un lugar así, solo me confunden. ¡Dios!, hasta suena convincente, pero yo recuerdo muy bien escucharla decir que ella es una mujer de ciudad y que lo que más quiere en la vida es la fama, destacar, ser la mejor.

¿Qué haría ella en un pueblo como Whitefish? ¿Cantarle a los árboles? ¿Ganar puntaje 100 en el karaoke? Tal vez la única fama que tendría seria de la mujer fácil del pueblo y tampoco seria el tipo de reputación que ella tanto desea.

A Ben le cuesta volver a sacarme en la conversación. Lo hace dos días después, llevándola al puesto de revistas y periódicos, diciéndole que recuerda haber leído sobre mi desaparición en uno de ellos y de frente le pregunta ¿qué se ha sabido de mi?

—No mucho... Han pasado tres meses.

—¿Qué crees que le pasó?

—Ya no sé qué pensar. No hay rastro de que haya sido un secuestro, pero no dejó una nota, ni se despidió de nadie… Su manager está como loca buscándola y forzó a la policía a investigar.

—Me imagino que en sus manos todo fluirá más rápido.

—Todo lo contrario, ellos no tienen razones para creer que haya sido un crimen y ya lo declararon como desaparición voluntaria, no seguirán con la búsqueda.

Eso es genial, no tengo que preocuparme más por ellos.

—Vaya, ¿entonces creen que huyó?

—Ellos y su familia.

—¿Y ellos no la están buscando?

—Su papá falleció hace años y su mamá y hermana ni siquiera quisieron contratar a un investigador privado.

—Bueno, pero ¿por qué lo harían si saben que se fue voluntariamente?

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué tal porque es su hija, su hermana?! —pregunta molesta, a mi ya no me sorprende, dejamos de ser una familia hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero si se fue sola, es porque quería hacerlo, ¿no?

—Tori... tiene que aparecer. Hay gente que se preocupa por ella, que la quiere, que la extraña. Si se fue... tiene una razón y tengo que saber cuál es, necesito saber que está bien.

—Así que "tú" la estás buscando.

—Mis amigos y yo —aclara tajante—. Hemos seguido su pista desde que nos dimos cuenta que la policía no movería un dedo. Hace más o menos un mes, contactamos a una mujer que dijo haberse encontrado con su doble en una tienda y un hombre que la atendió en un café. —"Diablos esa madre y su hija"—. También pasó por Palo Alto, lo sabemos porque el chico que le vendió un celular nos dio información y nos mostró un vídeo de seguridad donde la vimos claramente.

—¡Wow! Así que dejó mucho rastro.

—En realidad no, ha sido difícil buscarla. Contratamos a un grupo de investigadores privados. Dos sin éxito alguno y uno que nos hizo creer que pudo haber cruzado la frontera a Canadá.

—Si lo hizo, será más difícil encontrarla.

—Sí, pero creemos que fueron pistas falsas, unos chicos en Bellingham, dijeron haber visito a alguien que lucía como ella, pero con cabello rubio, sin embargo después de ir a buscarla en Blaine (justo antes de cruzar la frontera), el investigador perdió completamente la pista y decidió regresar a la ruta principal al este, unos días más tarde llegó aquí, donde mucha gente la reconoció por su foto.

—¿Así que crees que tu amiga pasó por Whitefish? Yo te puedo asegurar que no la ví—Ben dice tratando de dispersar la tensión.

Deje demasiadas huellas. ¿Acaso nadie puede desaparecer por completo ¿Cómo diablos hacen algunas personas para pasar años de incógnito?, ¿huir de al policía?, ¿esconderse de sus crímenes? Yo solo quiero una vida nueva.

—Hizo más que pasar por aquí —menciona con seriedad—. El detective descubrió que había rentado una cabaña, la misma que yo alquilé hace unos días, y le dijeron que era tu novia.

—¿Crees que Izzy es Tori? —Ben ríe ahora, como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Pero Jade no se inmuta, no dice una palabra, no hace ningún sonido.

—Más de medio pueblo sabe quién es, Ben. La reconocieron al instante.

—Reconocieron a Izzy, no a Tori —aclara él—. No voy a negar que se parecen mucho, también han confundido a Izz con Nina Dobrev, no quiere decir que sea ella.

Jade hace un bufido que no se como interpretar, no se si es de frustración o de ira, porque es verdad, a mi me han confundido con Dobrev muchas veces, ella mismo me lo repetía… Puede existir alguien que se parezca a ambas, tanto que muchos duden. Esto fue un gran punto para Ben.

—Puede ser, pero es muy extraño que, de repente, el investigador entrega sus hallazgos, yo decido venir y ella desaparece de nuevo. Muy conveniente, ¿no crees? —dice con mucha seriedad.

—Ella estaba en camino a Los Ángeles mucho antes de que tu investigador pasara por aquí.

—¿Por qué no la llamas?

—¿Lo hago, usualmente en la noche?

—Dile que te mande una foto, así puedo comprobar que no es ella y dejarte en paz.

—¿Así que solo para eso te quedaste, Jade? ¿Para eso me buscas cada mañana en el local? ¿Para comprobar que Izzy es tu amiga Tori?

—Debo encontrarla…

—Y espero que lo hagas, pero no la acosaré para probarte algo que tú crees saber con tanta seguridad.

—¿Qué le cuesta enviar una foto?

—Ella es una mujer muy privada y créeme, con todo este drama ya está bastante molesta, sobretodo cuando le conté sobre tu "masaje" el día que nos conocimos.

—¿Se lo contaste? —pregunta riendo.

—Por supuesto, no tenemos secretos.

—Linda relación —dice y se queda en silencio por algunos segundos—. No quiero molestarte, te lo prometo, pero necesito saber que no es ella para poder seguirla buscando…

—¿No te has puesto a pensar que si tu amiga huyó, sin dejar huella, sin avisar a nadie, quiere que la dejen así? ¿Quiere olvidarse de todo y todos?

—Sí, lo he hecho, Ben; pero —pausa titubeando—... no lo entenderías.

—¿Qué? Dímelo, no soy tan idiota, ¿sabes?, muy pocas personas pueden engañarme.

¡Auch!… eso me dolió, no es que quería hacerlo, pero bueno…

Jade continúa en silencio, le cuesta en realidad le cuesta decir lo que está pensando, pero tal vez esto sea la clave de todo.

—Vamos, Jade... confía en mí.

—Hmm —suspira y vuelve a quedarse en silencio—. ¿Sabes, Ben? Cuando amas a alguien… no es tan fácil dejarlos ir…

¡¿Qué?! No, no, perdón… ¡¿Queeé?!

Esto no ayuda en nada, mucho menos que el último audio termine ahí.

Marco el celular de Ben, una y otra vez… pero no se digna en contestar, ni una palabra.

Siento unas ganas terribles por destrozarlo todo, ir a uno de esos lugares donde puedes pagar por romper decenas de platos de cerámica y tomar uno por uno, hasta dejarlos en millones de pedazos.

Quiero regresar, únicamente para poder gritarle a Jade que me deje en paz, que estoy haciendo exactamente lo que ella me pidió… perderme y no volver más.

¡¿Me ama?! Jamás, es una de sus malditas técnicas, de sus estúpidas mentiras, de su actuación…

… Lo es, ¿verdad? Tiene que serlo.

* * *

**Nota:**

Aquí tuvieron su dosis, gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo. la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	25. Call me Back

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

—Ben, es la 25va vez que te llamo. ¿Puedes por favor devolverme la llamada? Necesito hablar contigo… hoy, gracias.

Me cuesta creer que las cosas son así, que después de años de no ver a alguien pueda sentirme tan vulnerable, tan idiota, tan como antes.

Jade siempre pudo hacerme sentir una cualquier cosa, nunca nada de lo que hacía estaba bien, siempre era todo una burla constante, mi forma de vestir, las cosas que me gustaban, mis decisiones en las obras, sus opiniones en mis proyectos, todo, no había algo que le cayera bien.

Ahora dice cosas que me revuelven el estómago…

"Cuando amas a alguien… no es tan fácil dejarlos ir".

Genial, simplemente estupendo. ¡Harta!, eso es lo que estoy, de romperme la cabeza pensando a que se refería porque a ¿_amor_, _amor_?, no, imposible.

Además, ¿desde cuando a ella le gustan las mujeres? Siempre fue muuuy clara con que le gustan los hombres; Beck, Alce hasta el idiota de Ryder, (bueno, eso solo fue en una fiesta, una ocasión, un amor de una noche, nada más, pero igual). Nunca la vi con una chica, jamás. Así que amor de que está enamorada de mi, no es lo que quería decir.

¿Por qué Ben no me contesta? ¿Por qué diablos tengo esta maldita agonía de ir por el auto y manejar de regreso a Whitefish?

No lo entiendo, simplemente no puedo comprender. Lo que debería estar haciendo ahora mismo, es empacar mis cosas de este departamento, comprar un auto barato y partir hacia una ciudad o pueblo desconocido, huir nuevamente… Eso debería estar haciendo, en lugar de estar jugando con el control remoto, dando la vuelta a todos los canales mientras veo el reloj y espero impaciente que Ben se contacte conmigo.

Mañana tengo que ir a conocer a los chicos del trabajo y darles las ideas que acordamos, planear fechas para las fotos y resolver problemas técnicos que puedan suscitarse. Tengo que seguir, esta es la vida que elegí y Jade no la puede adulterar.

¿Y qué si me encuentra?, ¿qué si llega hasta mi?

No importa nada, negaré que soy Tori Vega, lo negaré hasta el fin del mundo, así ella se golpee contra las paredes para hacerme entender lo contrario.

No permitiré que esa mujer me arruine así el tiempo, que me robe todos mis pensamientos.

No… ni siquiera es mi amiga y según ella, nunca lo fue.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer. Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea estoy aquí. Los estoy leyendo.


	26. Pain

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

No he podido pegar un ojo toda la noche y pasé hecho un zombie en el trabajo ayer y hoy.

Ben no me llamó esa noche y pasó dos días sin comunicarse. El muy astuto decidió viajar directamente hasta Chicago, algo a lo que yo llamo imprudencia, pero ya lo hizo, no podemos cambiar las cosas; está aquí conmigo, dormido del cansancio del largo viaje, por lo que no pudimos hablar sobre qué pasó con Jade. Lo único que mencionó es que no se refería a mi y que en la mañana me contaría todo lo que sucedió.

Yo por supuesto no me opuse, lo vi tan agotado y yo estaba igual, así que nos acostamos a dormir; él lo logró, yo no.

Ya marcan las ocho de la mañana y a las diez debo estar recogiendo el equipo faltante para las tomas del paseo que haremos con la clase este sábado; pero estoy tan cansada que no sé si lograré cargarlo al auto yo sola. Será mejor que despierte al Príncipe Azul, que ahora tiene más cara de Bello Durmiente, necesitaré ayuda y si se le ocurrió venir será mejor que se levante de una vez.

Voy por una taza de café, tampoco soy un ogro y lo he extrañado. Una de azúcar y un chorrito de leche, suficiente para él, para mi un café cargado, doble, triple si es posible, tres de azúcar y ningún acompañante. Espero que eso sea suficiente.

—Hey —dice a mis espaldas, al parecer me sintió salir de la cama; se acerca a mi cuello y me besa por detrás apretando mi cintura. Se siente tan bien estar con alguien, olvidaba cuánto.

—Buenos días, ¿descansaste?

—Sí, bastante bien, pero veo que tú no.

—¿Se me nota mucho?

—Tienes unas ojeras de mapache.

—Es tu culpa, si me hubieras contestado o algo, hubiera podido dormir hacer tres días.

—Lo sé, pero ya te dije que dejé al teléfono enviando el último audio y lo dejé en la mesa, y luego Jade regó el vaso de agua encima, tengo suerte que un par de toallas absorbentes y un par de noches en un tazón con arroz lo resolvieron.

—Tú y tus remedios caseros.

—Funcionó, ¿no?

—Sí… pero bueno, me vas a contar que pasó después de esa "impactante declaración" —digo con un tono de suspenso y juguetón.

—No te preocupes, no se refería a ti cuando dijo lo de amar a alguien.

—¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Qué quiso decir?

—No se si estés lista para esto, según entiendo el señor es muy… era muy querido por Tori.

—¿Quién?

—Tu maestro el señor…Sikonwich.

—¿Sikowitz?

—Ese, el del apellido imposible de pronunciar —confirmó—, está muy enfermo… —guarda silencio sin saber como contarme lo que sea que Jade le haya dicho— le dieron cinco meses de vida, tiene… un tumor cerebral —dice acercándose a mi y me abraza, pero yo estoy completamente helada… Es Sikowitz, por Dios no tiene ni 45 años, no… no puede ser—. Lo siento Izz.

—No…

—Jade y tus amigos te están buscando porque él se los pidió, quiere verte antes de morir, saber que estás viva… y bien.

Eso explica todo, por qué Jade quiere saber que aún respiro, por qué aquello de que si ama a alguien no es fácil dejarlo ir.

Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, no puedo ni siquiera pensar en ello. Regresar para visitarlo significaría abandonarlo todo, perder lo que he ganado desde que me fui… Pero jamás me perdonaría no verlo.

Sikowitz me apoyó como un segundo padre cuando el mío murió, cuando mi familia se convirtió en gente desconocida, cuando mis amigos me dejaron a mi suerte por ser idiota, el único que no me abandonó.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué hago?

* * *

**Nota:**

Aquí tuvieron su dosis, gracias por leer a todos y para contestar al Guest que me preguntó ¿qué tan largo será el fic? No quiero darles ese detalle pero no esperen un final tan pronto, no vamos ni por la mitad, ni por la tercera parte, ni siquiera por la cuarta.

Los estoy leyendo y gracias nuevamente.


	27. Alone

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Lloré en los brazos de Ben por no menos de una hora. Solo imaginarme a Sikowitz tan enfermo, me estremece, ¿cuándo le diagnosticaron la enfermedad?, ¿por qué no han hecho nada para tratarlo, operarlo o yo que sé?, ¿porqué le queda tan poco de vida?

—Debo ir —le dije durante la cena, había pasado todo el día reflexionando sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

—Sabes a lo que te expones si lo haces —respondió intranquilo.

—Entiendo eso, pero no puedo dejar de verlo… es como un segundo padre para mi, Ben. Simplemente no puedo.

—Tendrán su casa u hospital muy vigilados, más ahora que Jade dejó su mensaje muy claro —continua con un tono de advertencia, realmente lo noto preocupado por lo que pueda pasar—. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez sea una trampa?, ¿que es una excusa para que regreses?

—Sí, pero eso puede arreglarse con un par de llamadas.

—¿A quién? ¿A algún "amigo"? —dice en un tono irónico.

—A su casa —contesto molesta, no me está gustando a dónde va encaminada esta conversación—, solo así podré saber si está ahí o en el hospital.

—¿Y que vas a decirle?

—Nada, cuando sepa dónde se encuentra, podré decidir como acercarme.

—Déjame ir a mi —ofrece casi como una exigencia—. Jade cree que yo fui a Los Ángeles para encontrarme contigo.

—Estoy segura de que Jade ya sabe que estas aquí en Chicago. No debiste venir así nada más, lo comprometiste todo —digo y el se ríe con burla.

—¿Ahora resulta que no puedo venir a mi propio departamento sin consultarte… _Izz_?

—Por supuesto que puedes _Ben_, hubiese agradecido que me lo advirtieras...

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas huir?

—Tal vez...

—Perfecto, ¿así que eso harás cada vez que alguien de tu pasado asome las narices?

—Eso haré cada vez que lo necesite —aclaro fastidiada y le levanto de la mesa con mi plato en mano para llevarlo al lavabo, acabo de perder el apetito—. Al parecer no ha quedado claro que conservar mi libertad es mi prioridad.

—¿De qué libertad hablas? Si vives escapando como una rata... de madriguera en madriguera.

—Eres un idiota —le digo tras escuchar esa escupida comparación. ¿A qué puede referirse mas que a que soy un ser vil, sucio y escurridizo? Siempre en la clandestinidad… escapando de todo. Sí, eso hago, huyo; pero mis intenciones son puras. No soy una rata de mierda… sólo un maldito ser humano.

—Tienes razón, soy el perfecto idiota —dice con dureza y recoge su plato, acercándose y bajando su tono de voz cuando está, tan solo, a unos centímetros de mi—. Vine porque te extrañaba, porque no quería darte esta noticia por teléfono y que tengas que manejarlo sola, porque eso es lo que estás, ¿sabes?… completamente sola.

Sé que lo estoy, no puedo negar que conté con él durante este tiempo como alguien que estaba de mi lado, pero tengo que aceptarlo, estoy totalmente sola, sin excepción.

Eso fue lo que decidí, armar una nueva vida, olvidarme de todo y todos, no tengo a nadie de mi lado y eso no va a cambiar pronto.

Recogeré mis cosas e iré a un hotel.

Porque si hay algo que no voy a volver a hacer es a depender de alguien, o dejar que nadie que crea que tiene un decir sobre mis decisiones.

Veré la forma de llegar hasta Sikowitz y volveré a irme, esta vez… sin involucrar a Ben.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer. En un par de horas subiré otro capítulo ya que para igualarme los que llevo atrasada iba a subir dos cada día por cuatro días, pero con la caída de la página desde ayer no pude hacerlo esta mañana.

Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	28. No Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

—Vamos Izz, no tienes que irte. Fue una estúpida pelea —dice mientras me persigue por su apartamento y yo recojo en una bolsa de basura todo lo que tengo por ahí. No hay tiempo de ponerme a empacar—. ¿A dónde irás?

—A dónde se me de la gana, ahí.

—Izzy, lo siento. Estaba molesto y no use las palabras correctas —se disculpa—. Vamos, deja todo esto y… prendamos la tele, veamos una película o salgamos al cine…

—Ya es muy tarde para eso.

—No hagas esto, sabes que no hace falta, aquí tienes un hogar… conmigo…

—¿Estás loco? —digo regresando a verlo con una iracunda mueca en mi cara— lo que tengo aquí es una prisión y si no te has dado cuenta estoy escapando justamente de eso, del encierro —continúo haciéndome a un lado y pasado por su lado—. Yo no dependo de nadie, puedo valerme "sola".

—¡Yo no estoy tratando de retenerte conmigo! ¡No soy una cárcel!

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes, eh? ¿Desde que me viste en la librería de tu abuelo? ¿Desde que fui a tu local por el trabajo? O tal vez desde cuando salimos a almorzar y pasaron una vez más esa estúpida noticia en el canal de chismes, ¿desde cuando? —pregunto enfrentándolo, ya con todas mis cosas en las manos.

—Eso que importa.

—¡Por supuesto que importa! —grito y siento como la ira me consume, como estoy respirando fuertemente y no puedo controlar las cosas que quiero decirle—. Dime Ben, ¿acaso solo me ayudaste para poder acostarte con Tori Vega? ¿Sentiste pena por la estrellita de pop que parecía una indefensa idiota que vagaba por tu pueblo?

—Jamás se trató de eso… Nunca me importó quién fuiste antes.

—¡Ajam!, dime ¿cómo se sintió tirarse a Tori?

—Basta Izz… —dice tratando de calmarme, pero no, esto se terminó, más vale que deje aquí todas mis frustraciones, que de nada me servirán en la carretera.

—Porque, ¿sabes una cosa? No lo hiciste —digo con ironía—. Alguien como tú jamás podría tirarse a Victoria Vega. Para eso tendrías que tener un millón en cada bolsillo y auto de lujo, una casa en Malibu y un nombre que saliera continuamente en cada uno de los periódicos del país.

No dice nada, solo me mira como tratando de reconocerme, esperando a ver si se me pasa el mal rato, no quiere volver a cometer el mismo error de hace unos minutos y decir algo de lo que pueda arepentirse, pero yo… yo no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error de hace unas semanas y encariñarme con nadie.

—Apártate

—¿Te irás? ¿No vas a volver?

—No. Quítate, Ben.

—¿Vas a cambiar de nombre otra vez?

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer, ahora déjame salir.

—Recapacita, Izz. no tienes que irte.

Lo miro y quisiera soltar todo, dejarlo caer en el piso y abrazarlo, disculparme y besarlo, llevarlo hasta la cama, dejar que me recorra entera, que me haga suya y… ahí está el problema. No lo soy, ni quiero serlo… Soy mía, de nadie más; no le pertenezco a él o a otro, a mi familia, amigos, manager, no. Y no voy a dejar que alguien vuelva a tener tanto poder sobre mi.

—Sí, si tengo que hacerlo. Ahora aléjate de mi —digo empujándolo y abro la puerta con dificultad para salir de una vez de esas cuatro paredes, subirme en mi coche y largarme de ese edificio y esa ciudad.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer. Hace un par de horas publiqué el capítulo 27 espero que lo hayan leído, sino pueden regresar a él. Espero que no sea confuso, como dije voy a subir dos capítulos por día por cuatro días para igualarme, pero la página tuvo problemas y no me permitió subir en la mañana.

Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	29. On The Road Again

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Continúo mi viaje de vuelta a California, cuando esté en Nevada averiguaré lo que necesite y si es una trampa bajaré hasta Las Vegas.

Pasaré ahí un tiempo, sacando fotos para subirlas en mi blog y continuar ofreciendo mis servicios independientes.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez invierta diez dólares en uno de los juegos de algún casino y gane millones…, que igual no tendría donde guardar.

Odio continuar mi camino con tanto dinero en la maleta y, aunque nadie sabe que lo tengo, si llego a perderlo, al reloj o al pendiente, realmente estaré en problemas.

Necesito normalizar mi situación, mi nombre y sacar papeles con mis datos, para poder abrir una cuenta de banco, tener mayor seguridad o, en su defecto, estabilizarme en algún lugar, comprar una caja fuerte y guardarlo todo ahí.

Mientras tanto tomaré la ruta de la carretera 80 hasta Colorado y luego la 76 hasta la 70 que pasa justo por Utah y bajar hasta Nevada por la 15.

Esta vez no hay tiempo para perder pasando por pueblitos miserables o pasando más que una noche en un motel.

Debo apresurarme y descifrar ¿cómo visitar a mi viejo maestro y amigo?, ¿cómo evadir a todos los que me buscan?, pero especialmente, ¿cómo salir de ahí nuevamente?, ¿a dónde ir?, ¿qué hacer?… Porque Whitefish es un punto en el mapa al que nunca regresaré.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	30. Tiredness

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Siento un cansancio total, he pasado un total de 50 horas entre conducir, dormir y comer, más de dos días completos viajando.

Acabo de alquilar un cuarto en uno motel cuatro estrellas a la salida de Las Vegas. Este lugar se ve mucho más impresionante en la televisión, así sea en un programa de investigación y crímenes.

Compro un celular desechable con un número que no volveré a usar para poder llamar a hacer las respectivas averiguaciones.

Sabía que podía encontrar información directamente llamando a la escuela, Lane o el maestro de turno sabrá dar información, casi sin pedir referencias. Solo necesitaba actuar un poco y fingir mi voz.

Sikowitz está internado en un centro de descanso, a las afueras de Los Ángeles. Había escuchado hablar de ese lugar, bonito, muy verde, donde muchas personas tienen sus últimos años, o en este caso meses, muy bien cuidados.

La seguridad sería algo difícil de evadir, necesitaría una identificación para poder ingresar, por suerte estoy en el mejor lugar para conseguir una.

Recuerdo haber escuchado a papá cientos de veces que fácil era conseguir documentos falsos. Hay que ir a uno de los clubes de strip-tease de mala muerte a las afueras de la ciudad, pedírselo a uno de los gorilas de las puertas, ellos te ponen en contacto con una persona que cobra el anticipo y en 24 horas obtienes una creíble credencial con la que puedes esconderte… Usualmente de la ley, aunque este no es el caso.

Así que aquí espero, un par de horas más y tendré mi nueva tarjeta de identificación con mi propio nombre, foto y datos.

Mientras tanto, recorrí la ciudad y compré algunas cosas muy útiles, una peluca rubia de cabello natural para evitar ser reconocida a simple vista, unos jeans rotos, una chaqueta militar vieja y unas botas militares que me dan un look más rebelde.

Espero que sea suficiente para no levantar sospechas, soy la típica sobrina que no le interesa nada y que se ve forzada a ir a visitar al pariente enfermo.

No me queda mal el rubio, debo admitir que me gusta más que nada este tono, no es amarillo oxigenado o artificial, es un poco castaño pasando por el dorado y sí, me sienta muy bien.

Mañana emprendo viaje a Los Ángeles, solo espero llegar a tiempo, que pueda verlo y hablar con él, dejar que se vaya tranquilo de este mundo y agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi.

Será difícil ver a otro padre partir, pero por lo menos a él podré decirle un adiós.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	31. Testing The Water

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

**Acabo de actualizar este capítulo ya que TJ (Guest) me hizo caer en cuenta que estaba repetido con el siguiente. Disculpen mi distracción, debe ser el cansancio. Este es el verdadero capítulo 31. Gracias TJ.**

* * *

Llegué a Los Ángeles hace aproximadamente una hora, evitando llegar hasta el centro.

He conducido dando la vuelta a la ciudad y procurando guardar todas las normas posibles de conducta para no levantar sospechas o que un policía de camino me detenga. Hay que ir con tranquilidad y seguridad, como si fuese un día normal en la vida de un ciudadano promedio.

Vine en un auto que alquilé en Baker, un pueblito diminuto camino a Los Ángeles, en un lugar de segunda. Así, si un investigador privado llega a reconocerme podrán seguir mi rastro hasta ese lugar y no expondría ni la marca, el modelo o la identificación de mi coche, él que dejé en estacionamiento privado cerca del hotel donde me estoy hospedando.

También soborné de antemano, al empleado del establecimiento, para que coloque datos falsos de contacto, como mi nombre, dirección y número de teléfono, aludiendo a que me buscaba mi esposo y que seguramente si llega a alcanzarme me caerá a golpes.

Pareció no solo convencido de ayudarme, sino también muy conmovido; dudo que puedan dar con mi paradero cuando regrese a la ciudad del pecado y me esconda por unos días.

Pero ahora lo importante es llegar hasta Sikowitz, más que nada aparentar que todo es normal y que mi visita no levante sospechas.

El centro de descanso es muy grande y tiene un enorme jardín y, conociendo a mi viejo maestro, él debe estar ahí. Ahora, el problema es descubrir si al pasar por el ingreso alguien estará esperándome, aunque no lo creo. He visto como la gente viene y va, nadie está siendo detenido por el guardia, seguramente es día de visitas o algo parecido.

Solo espero que mis viejos amigos no estén aquí o vayan a llegar en las siguientes horas. Es momento de acercarse y probar suerte.

—Hola buenos días, busco al señor Erwin Sikowitz.

—¿El loco de los cocos? —responde el encargado con una amable sonrisa.

—El mismo, es mi tío. Quisiera verlo.

—Por supuesto, lo encontrarás junto al árbol del fondo. Siempre está ahí practicando algún monólogo.

Bien, todo es muy fácil hasta el momento. Me abro paso entre un grupo de gente que está conversando en medio camino y lo veo a lo lejos, lo que me tranquiliza, por lo menos se que aun esta aquí, respirando el mismo aire que yo.

Continúo mi camino y, de repente el gira su cuerpo hacia mi dirección. Me vio y ladea ligero te su cabeza, observándome fijamente; sabe exactamente quién soy y por un segundo me sonríe, pero justo cuando pretendía acelerar mi paso para alcanzarlo, lo veo negar rápidamente y hacer un gesto de que me vaya.

Paro en seco porque esto me toma por sorpresa e inmediatamente entiendo el por qué. Beck está con Cat, caminando hacia él desde otro lado del jardín, yo bajo la mirada y busco dónde esconderme. Si llegan a verme se acaba todo.

Para mi fortuna, las instalaciones de baño están a no más de 4 metros y logró entrar sin llamar la atención. Me encierro en el cubículo del fondo y a esperar, por suerte hay una ventana pequeña aquí, es un poco alta, pero creo que la alcanzo parándome de puntillas, saldré de aquí en unos minutos para ver si mis amigos ya se fueron.

No pasa mucho tiempo y siento a alguien entrar. Esta hablando por teléfono y su voz es inconfundible. Es ella, la que una vez fue mi mejor amiga, Cat.

—¿Y ahora que piensas hacer, Jade? Dices que el chico regreso al pueblo solo y que no hay rastros de Tori en Chicago.

Lo sabia, siguieron a Ben.

—Pues no veo razón de que te quedes en ese pueblo, ella no volverá y lo sabes, ni siquiera por él.

Escucharla así es extraño, no sabe que la persona que busca esta a menos de un metro de distancia, aquí en este baño. Solo tendría que abrir la puerta para encontrarme.

—Sé que le prometiste a Sikowitz buscarla y traerla, pero el tiempo se acaba, está muy débil y creo que deberías regresar. Tori no va a venir.

Sí, está perdiendo el tiempo buscándome. Es inútil que me espere ahí o que continúe, yo seguiré huyendo porque eso es lo que, al parecer, hago ahora... Ir de madriguera en madriguera como una maldita rata.

¿Qué libertad tengo?, si ni siquiera puedo visitar a alguien que quiero sin camuflarme.

Ben tenía razón, esto no es vivir una nueva vida, es actuar bajo, como si no mereciera ser parte de este mundo, como si fuese un maldito roedor.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	32. Sikowitz

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

**Acabo de actualizar el capítulo 31 ya que TJ (Guest) me hizo caer en cuenta que estaba repetido con el 32. Disculpen mi distracción, debe ser el cansancio. El verdadero capítulo 31 está ya al aire, este queda igual. Gracias TJ.**

* * *

Han pasado dos horas y al parecer se están yendo ya. Veo como ambos lo abrazan y hacen un gesto de despedida, se toman de la mano y salen de mi vista.

Beck y Cat, quién lo diría. No hacen mala pareja, pero ella no es precisamente lo que él siempre buscó. En todo caso, se los ve bien y felices, al menos por lo que pude ver.

Todavía es temprano y creo que si me apuro puedo ir hasta él y robármelo a un lugar más apartado, tal vez detrás del edificio principal.

Salgo de este solitario baño y observo por todo el jardín para dirigirme hacia el árbol. Aun sigue ahí y al verme comienza a acercarse con su silla de ruedas.

Se lo nota decaído, pálido y un poco más barbudo de lo normal. Me sonríe como antes, viejo loco. ¿Cómo iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de venir? Jamás podría hacerlo.

—¡Tori!

Dios, se siente tan extraño. Hace meses que nadie me llama por ese nombre.

—¡Sikowitz! —digo y acelero mi andar hasta alcanzarlo y rodearlo en un abrazo.

—Mi pequeña, no sabes cuán preocupado estaba. Creí que no volvería a verte —dice emocionado—. El rubio te sienta muy bien.

—Es una peluca, pero no le cuentes a nadie —le digo entre risas al oído, él sabe muy bien que no es mi cabello real, años en el espectáculo le enseñaron a reconocer las piezas de vestuario y utileria a la perfección.

—Sabía que te habías marchado a voluntad —dice ya más calmado y comienza a girar las ruedas de su pequeño vehículo para dirigirnos a un área más oculta—. Me imagino que, sin saberlo, Jade tuvo éxito y te encontró.

—No tanto éxito. Ni siquiera me encontré con ella. Un… amigo..., me advirtió de su presencia —le respondo caminando a su par—, y volví a esconderme.

—Están preocupados, ¿sabes? Realmente lo están.

—No lo creo, tu sabes muy bien como terminaron las cosas.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, la gente cambia.

—Lo sé, yo lo hice.

—Tori, por qué desapareciste así. Sin dejar rastro alguno.

—Creo que deje muchos rastros —río mientras me siento en una banca y él se acomoda frente a mi—. Necesitaba escapar de todo, me sentía completamente miserable. No conversaba con nadie, solo con mi manager, y los estúpido se ejecutivos, publicistas entrevistadores... Me sentía sola y perdida, tuve que hacerlo o me volvería loca.

—Pudiste retirarte oficialmente —me dice, como si no hubiera pensado en esa alternativa—, por lo menos no tendrías que esconderte... tanto.

—Hubiera tenido a todos los paparazzis encima, a los fans, a los que, ya de por si, me odian y a los que por conseguir algo de mi, seguirían insistiendo que siga siendo Tori Vega.

—Eso es verdad, pero creo que todo eso se acabaría con el tiempo.

—Lo dudo, he visto a muchos retirados regresando a lo mismo, solo para encontrar un poco de "paz"en la falta de insistencia —digo y lo veo asentir, sabe que no había otra opción, no para mi—. Yo quiero otra vida, quiero vivir, comer lo que me de la gana, recluirme bajo las sábanas e invernar, o salir a la calle de la mano de alguien a quién no le importe quién soy, que me trate con respeto y me quiera así, sin mi fama o mi dinero, quiero poder alquilar un lugar donde pueda poner la música a todo volumen y bailar sin preocuparme de que hay un paparazzi frente a mi ventana, sacándome miles de fotos para vender la más bochornosa a las revistas...

—Querías la vida que tenías y que abandonaste al entrar a la escuela, a Hollywood Arts —dice tomándome de las manos—, entiendo.

—Quería poder... elegir… y lo hice... Me fui —le digo con una falsa sonrisa, lo veo cansado, debe estarlo después de un largo día

—Y ahora, ¿eres feliz?

—Algo, ¿tú como estás?

—Creo que es difícil hacerse a la idea de que vas a morir. —Escucho salir de sus labios y mi corazón decae hasta el piso, porque es duro verlo así y saber que no le queda mucho tiempo, que un día lo pondrán en la tierra y que su sonrisa y sus consejos se irán con el viento.

—No sabes cuanto lo siento.

—Tranquila Tori, así es la vida… creo. Es como la lotería y esta vez me tocó a mi.

—¿Te dijeron algo los doctores?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿de dónde vino?

—No, un día apareció y ya, había "echado raíz" detrás de mi cabeza —dice tocándose delicadamente la nuca, seguro lo hace por instinto, como para asegurarse que está ahí, lo que yo hago cuando me duele algo, cuando me corto un dedo—. Está entrelazado en parte de mi espina dorsal, así que es inoperable.

—Ya... ¿ya no puedes caminar? —Señalo sus ruedas con mi quijada.

—No, perdí mis funciones inferiores desde hace más de un mes, y todos los días espero (sin quererlo), que pase... que el resto de mi cuerpo me falle y deje de responder a mi cerebro.

—Dios… —susurro y siento una gota caer sobre mi mano, estoy llorando, no sé ni desde cuando—, si hubiese sabido esto, yo...

—No te culpes, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tal vez ni siquiera hubiese regresado —me confiesa apretando mi mano y sonriendo dulcemente. Es como mi padre, ni más ni menos... lo es—. Te expones cada segundo que pasas aquí, Tori. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No podía dejar de venir a verte. Por lo menos que sepas que te adoro y que eres tan importante para mi que… —Siento como mis ojos se nublan y no puedo verlo hasta no cerrarlos y sentir mis mejillas humedecidas nuevamente—… aunque me descubran, no me arrepentiré jamás de haberlo hecho.

—¿Recuerdas esa noche en que fueron a mi casa y estaba enseñándoles sobre permanecer en personaje?

—Cada día de mi vida. De mi "nueva" vida —le aclaro.

—Un día, lo olvidarás y cuando el recuerdo llegue a ti, de quien fuiste —me dice acercándose a mi, yo lo imito para escucharlo porque va bajando la voz, como si fuera a contarme un secreto—... en ese momento serás feliz, porque sabrás que lograste dejar al personaje atrás.

Lo miro y le sonrío limpiando mis lagrimas.

—Se quién eres, no sé tu nuevo nombre, pero sé quién eres y no es ese personaje que todos ven en las portadas de las revistas, el que te obligamos a ser en esa escuela para sobrevivir este mundo.

—Denisse…, Denisse O'Brien.

—Tomaste el apellido de tu mamá —Sacude su dedo asintiendo en un tono de aprobación—. Muy inteligente.

—Nadie creería que quiero algo de ella, pero también le perteneció a mi abuelo, no tengo por qué dejarlo atrás.

—Muy astuto, Denisse.

—Izzy —le digo presionando mis labios—. Solo Izzy.

—¿Sabes?, nunca creas que no vas a lograrlo o que debes regresar, ni siquiera por mi, por nadie —dice alentándome, pero no tiene por qué temer. Sé lo que quiero, no daré marcha atrás… no caeré… no lo creo… eso espero.

—A veces me pregunto por qué todos pudieron permanecer en sus casillas y yo… me volví idiota —le digo y siento pena por de mi misma, estoy dudando, solo con verlo dudo.

—Este mundo del espectáculo "es idiota", los que no se vuelven un poco tontos en él… ya lo eran antes de entrar —dice y me guiña un ojo, haciéndome reír un poco.

Tiene razón. Todo este tiempo he pensado en Tori, en las cosas de las que quiero huir, sueño y hago lo posible por llegar a mi meta y no estoy disfrutando el camino.

El día en que no piense en Tori será el minuto en que haya encontrado la paz que busco, cuando mi pasado no sea más que un flash en un segundo, algo que se sienta como un sueño, un instante en el tiempo. Más no algo de lo que siga huyendo.

Ese es el objetivo ¿verdad?, olvidarme de quien fui, concentrarme en quién ahora soy.

—No te preocupes, pequeña. Lo veo en tus ojos, vas a estar bien.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	33. Icecream

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

**Acabo de actualizar el capítulo 31 ya que TJ (Guest) me hizo caer en cuenta que estaba repetido con el 32. El verdadero capítulo 31 está ya al aire, el 32 queda igual y continuamos con este. Gracias TJ.**

* * *

Salí del centro trastornada. Mi maestro y yo acabamos de tener nuestro último adiós y no quería dejarlo pero se terminó la hora de visita, el estaba muy cansado y ¿yo?… pues en sus propias palabras:

«_Si no estás fuera de Los Ángeles pronto, la gente que tus amigos pusieron como perros guardianes en la ciudad, te encontrarán_».

Esto se siente tan sui generis, tan extraño. ¿Cómo diablos le dices un eterno adiós a un ser querido, sabiendo que aún está vivo?, ¿qué podrías y deberías dárselo en su velorio, o cuando su cuerpo entre en suelo santo?

Dejé a mi segundo papá solo, a sabiendas que podría sacrificar esto que llamo _mi nueva vida_ para pasar más tiempo con él, pero Sikowitz fue insistente.

«_Si quieres cumplirme un último deseo, mi pequeña, ve a vivir, no mires atrás y se feliz_», y lo haré, no le fallaré.

Respiré profundo un par de veces, abrí bien los ojos y crucé la calle para entrar a una heladería que estaba en frente.

—Un helado de chocolate y un agua embotellada con gas, por favor —pedí a la señorita de la caja y me senté mientras esperaba a que se desocupara un poco la fila y me llevaran el pedido a la mesa.

Elegí la esquinera y el asiento que daba a la pared, así no me preocuparía de que alguien me reconociera; cuando de repente escuche un par de voces muy particulares.

—No puedo creer que no hayamos alcanzado a la hora de visitas —dijo Andre jalando la silla de la mesa posterior.

—Sí, es una verdadera pena, no le queda mucho tiempo y en realidad quería verlo una vez más antes de tener que partir a San Francisco —dijo una inconfundible voz de mujer, se trataba de mi hermana mayor, Trina—. ¿Jade no logró regresar aún?

—Todavía está buscando a Tori, pero Cat me dijo, hace unas horas, que ya está de regreso.

—¡No puedo creer que siga buscándola!

Yo tampoco, por lo menos no hasta ese momento.

—Lo sé, Tori se borró del planeta, ella sola quiso largarse. Que no regrese —dijo Andre con dureza, una que jamás imaginé escuchar de él, pero como dije antes, la gente cambia, yo lo hice y evidentemente él también.

—¿Cómo está tu mamá con todo esto?

—Preocupada —mencionó con pena, ellas siempre fueron muy cómplices—, todavía se culpa, cree que es porque no hablaron en muchos años, por el divorcio, por la muerte de papá, pero no se atreve a darle la misma culpa a Tori —regañó con ira, entendí entonces que lo que la enojaba era pensar en mi—. Todavía me repite que espera que esté bien en algún lugar y que no haya sido un secuestro. Desea tanto que un día regrese… con vida.

Algo que no puedo creer. Se le hizo tan fácil a mamá olvidarme por años cuando estuve aquí, a pocos kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Guarda esperanzas de que su hija no sea una completa idiota y egoísta? —preguntó con burla mi "amigo" en un tono amargado—, lo siento por tu madre, pero Tori desapareció por su cuenta y ojalá no regrese nunca.

—Te apoyo, ojalá que no —concordó mi cariñosa hermana—. No entiendo por qué Jade tiene metida la idea, entre ceja y ceja, de que debe encontrarla.

—Tal vez todavía siente algo por ella —dijo Andre.

Y otra vez regresan esos sentimientos de incertidumbre. Creí que cuando habló de "amor" y de "dejarlos ir" con Ben se refería a Sikowitz, pero al parecer no era así por completo.

—Tonta, ¿cómo fue que Jade se llegó a apegar tanto a mi hermana? Sobretodo después de lo que pasó con Cat.

Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, mi hermana tan considerada, haciendo las preguntas que yo no puedo decir sin delatarme.

—Siempre hubo algo ahí, es más creo que si no hubiese pasado el lío con el hermano de Cat, Jade jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

—No puedo, simplemente no puedo creer que le haya hecho falta que Tori salga de su vida y emborracharse hasta casi morir de intoxicación para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella.

Así que era real. Lo dijo ella, camuflándolo, seguro para que Ben no sospechara y no la atacara, para poder continuar con sus averiguaciones, pero ahora lo confirman dos de mis conocidos, gente que la quiere, porque hasta Trina lo hace, después de que nos graduáramos ellas empezaron a frecuentarse porque compartían clases en la universidad.

Ellos no mentirían, no necesitan hacerlo, es un hecho. Lo saben, no es un secreto a voces.

Jade siente algo por mi y eso no puede indisponerme más.

Siento una necesidad terrible de salir de ahí y tomo mis cosas dejando medio helado sobre la mesa, me pongo mis gafas arreglo mi cabello y camino a la puerta de salida tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con esos dos, pero justo cuando estaba por salir, escucho a una pequeña niña decir a mis espaldas.

—¿Tori Vega?

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	34. Confusion

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

—¿Tori Vega?

Juro que todo mi cuerpo se paralizó al escuchar a esa niña a mis espaldas. Pero pronto entendí que no se dirigía a mi.

—No cariño, soy Trina, su hermana.

En ese instante mis piernas reaccionaron y pude dar unos pasos para salir de ahí.

Los vi por la ventana, firmaban autógrafos para esa pequeña y ella tenía un rostro de decepción de tener que conformarse con eso, entonces regresó a verme y me sonrió, sus ojos brillaron de esa forma especial que solo un verdadero fan tiene para con una de sus estrellas favoritas.

Yo le mandé un beso volado y me despedí rápidamente agitando mi mano y luego de eso desaparecí.

En medio camino me quité esa calurosa peluca, me cambié de ropa en el baño de un Taco Bell a un lado de la carretera de ese pequeño pueblo y tomé un bus hasta Las Vegas.

Ha sido el día más ajetreado que he tenido en meses. Estuve apunto de ser reconocida y descubierta, pero ya estoy aquí, logré ver a Sikowitz, despedirme y salir de ese lugar.

No veo la hora de entrar en mi habitación y tomar un helado baño para después ir a buscar algo de comer, tal vez una simple noche de Blackjack en uno de los casinos del centro, distraerme un poco, beber un tanto más y regresar con un tranquilizante zumbido a mi cama, para dormir hasta el medio día de mañana.

Sí, eso es lo que más deseo hacer.

—Buenas noches —digo pasando en frente de la recepción, cuando noto al encargado regalarme una sonrisa—, lo cuál no sé por qué me incomoda e realidad, pero bueno, no interesa, cuarto, baño y luego a disfrutar de Las Vegas.

—Hey…

¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Qué diablos hace Ben aquí?

—Dime que es una broma, ¿Qué crees que haces en mi alcoba?

—Solo quiero hablar contigo.

—Ya hablamos, no queda nada más por decir. Vete… ahora —digo tirando mi bolsa a la cama y pasando por su lado hasta el cuarto de baño donde me encierro para no tener que enfrentarlo.

—Vamos, Izzy. No podemos dejar así las cosas.

—¡Vete!

—Ya viste a tú maestro, ¿no?

—¿Qué te importa? —digo abriendo la puerta de un fuerte jalón—. ¿Ya nada de esto es de tu incumbencia?

—No fue difícil encontrarte.

—Obvio, tienes mi número de placa, eso no quiere decir que debas seguirme como si fuese un bebé aprendiendo a caminar —respondo con terquedad y salgo del baño para comenzar a guardar mis cosas en las maletas. No me quedaría aquí si es tan fácil violar mi privacidad, a buscar nuevo hotel.

—Creo que juntos podemos hacer más que tú sola.

—No necesito niñera Ben. Creo que estás confundido con tus anteriores novias —digo dándome cuenta de algo muy importante—. Nosotros ni siquiera lo fuimos, ahora vete.

—¿Y tú qué harás? ¿Huir nuevamente?

—No, no huiré. Me quedo en Las Vegas por algunos meses, si tanto te importa. Y puedes darle pistas a Jade para que venga a buscarme si quieres, me importa un comino.

Yo sigo guardando todo, mientras él me mira con curiosidad, como si no hablase en serio.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —pregunta inocentemente, pero qué idiota resultó ser.

—¿Sabes que te siguió hasta Chicago, no?

—No… No lo hizo —niega nervioso.

—¡Oh, sí! Lo hizo y si yo no me hubiese ido de ahí, el momento en que lo hice, seguramente estaría ya en todas las revistas de espectáculos del país, gracias a tu imprudencia.

—Yo… lo siento, no sabía…

—Mira —digo respirando y calmándome, el no entiende. Sí, es muy inocente, pero no tiene la culpa de serlo, él no es el que tiene que prever las consecuencias de sus actos, soy yo—, tuvimos buenos tiempos mientras tuvimos lo que sea que fuimos, pero…

—Pero se acabó… —completa tomando asiento sobre mi cama.

—Sí, se terminó —respondo mientras lo acompaño en ese gesto.

Lo escucho suspirar, ambos colgados mirando a la blanca pared y siento como su mano busca torpemente la mía.

—Te voy a extrañar y… no tienes que temer, no diré nada sobre ti —dice apretándola un poco con ternura y regresa a verme—. Para mi siempre serás Izzy.

Veo sinceridad en sus ojos, esos que me gustan tanto, porque por qué negarlo. Ben fue increíble mientras estuvo ahí. Es hora de dejarlo ir.

—Gracias, Ben. —Le regalo una sonrisa y él se apresura a besarme.

Tal vez todo se haya terminado, todo lo que nunca fuimos, pero nos queda la noche.

Al parecer, no tendré mi baño helado hasta más tarde, no comeré un lomo a la parrilla precisamente, pero «algo» comeré esta noche.

Mañana es otro día, mañana él estará en camino a su pueblo y yo iré a buscar trabajo además de otro lugar donde pasar mis noches. Quizás rentar un verdadero departamento y seguir.

Por que tengo que vivir mi nueva vida y olvidarme de la pasada. Porque tengo una promesa que cumplirle a mi viejo loco y porque si hay algo que es completamente verdad en la vida, es que todo es impredecible y que el único tiempo que cuenta es el hoy.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer.

Me atrasé un poco con los capítulos que venían para hoy porque ayer me dediqué a escribir un fic Angst/Hurt/Comfort, Jori por San Valentín. No es el típico fic meloso por las fechas. Los invito a darse una vuelta.

Se llama **San Valentín** y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

El Jori se acerca salvajemente, espero que en unos cuatro capítulos más o cinco, hayan sorpresas para todos los que aman esta pareja.

¿Comentarios?, ¿preguntas? o un pequeño review es bienvenido. Los estoy leyendo.


	35. Mother's Day

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Finalmente terminé de mudarme a mi nuevo departamento. Es una suite pequeña con dos áreas muy grandes, la sala/cocina y el dormitorio donde está el baño principal. El de invitados es la cosa más diminuta que he visto en mi vida, pero tampoco es que vaya a tener demasiadas.

Elegí este lugar porque venía con una pequeña bodega en el segundo subsuelo del edificio. Un lugar para montar mi cuarto oscuro y revelar las fotografías que me he dedicado a tomar con película con una vieja cámara que encontré en barata en una feria de antigüedades hace unos días.

El departamento venía amoblado, pero con muy pocas cosas. Lo que debo admitir, me gusta.

Nunca creí que la simpleza fuera a ser tan tranquilizante, pero lo es.

Un sillón viejo pero bonito, cómodo más que nada, una mesa hecha con cajas de madera, repisas del mismo material y una cama que podría decirse es simplemente un colchón rodeado de unas tablas que le dan un estilo muy rústico. Todo el lugar es así. Como si lo hubieran sacado de una revista hipster o una página de tumblr.

La cocina es en realidad una cocineta de cuatro hornillas y no hay horno. Así que mañana tendré que pasar por un almacén de electrodomésticos comprando uno pequeño de mesa o en su defecto un microondas… y una cafetera. Eso es lo más importante, una buena cafetera.

Hoy llegó mi caja fuerte y por fin pude dejar de preocuparme por guardar mi dinero, el reloj y el pendiente dentro de una maleta llena de ropa sucia. Podré respirar en paz.

Han sido tres semanas en las cuales he podido adaptarme nuevamente al clima caliente, mucho más seco que en Los Ángeles, por la falta del mar y la abundancia del desierto.

¡Uff!, es un alivio nuevamente sentir que estoy en casa. Estaba harta de los hoteluchos, realmente cansada.

Prendó la televisión -me volví a acostumbrar a su ruido por las noches- y pongo un canal de películas mientras devoro un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de mora con una soda de naranja.

Hmm, festival del día de la madre, genial.

Hoy, ni siquiera me acordé. 10 de mayo, domingo. ¿Qué estará haciendo ella? ¿Pensando tal vez si «yo también» estoy pensando en ella? ¿Preocupándose de si todavía tengo pulso en mi muñeca? Lo dudo.

Intento dormir pero me cuesta, aún me cuesta sacarme todo de la cabeza. La falta de ocupación me está empezando a desesperar, así que mañana mismo voy por un empleo, cualquiera.

Debo hacer algo nuevo, algo que jamás haya cruzado por mi cabeza y en esta ciudad, seguro encuentro qué hacer.

* * *

**Nota:**

**TJ**, perdón una vez más por confundir tu nombre, gracias nuevamente por la corrección.

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews, los aprecio muchísimo, son como pastelillos de mora. Los estoy leyendo.


	36. Yes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Recorrer esta ciudad bajo el sol es el mismísimo infierno. Tres días de ida y vuelta buscando algo que me llame la atención y en donde no se requiera un título universitario. Lo que no es un problema en realidad, si nos ponemos a pensar el tipo de trabajos disponibles en esta ciudad, ninguno en realidad requiere grandes estudios.

Tanto así que hoy conseguí uno de barman en una modesta discoteca.

Cuando digo modesta, me refiero a que no más de cien personas vienen aquí a divertirse. Y cuando digo discoteca, me refiero a que pasadas las doce de la noche el espectáculo principal que sale en escena es principalmente chicas bailando en poca ropa.

Pero no es un lugar de striptease para hombres, no. Es un bar para lesbianas muy cotizado y exclusivo, no todas las mujeres que hacen la fila para entrar lo logran.

¿Qué si sé mezclar tragos?

En realidad no, pero eso no importa, la dueña lo dijo claramente:

—Aquí, lo que se necesita, son caras bonitas, presencia, habilidad y carisma. Y tú lo tienes todo. —Me miró de pies a cabeza, hizo que de un par de vueltas y continuó—: Tu tatuaje es perfecto, tu figura exquisita, tienes una sonrisa que volvería gay a la más hetero de las mujeres y lo más importante, tienes aire de grandeza. El trabajo es tuyo.

Podría jurar que estaba enamorada de mi solo con verme, lo que se me hizo extraño y un tanto incómodo, pero luego mencionó.

—Si cumples bien con tu trabajo y sigues las reglas pronto podrías tener más participación en los shows y hacer mucho más dinero.

—¿Y cuáles son las reglas? —le pregunté de la manera más sexy, pero sin pasarme de provocadora, no quería dar una mala impresión, pero sí relucir mis bondades, por así llamarlas.

—Uno, no puedes salir con gente que trabaje aquí. no me gustan los pleitos —Eso claramente la incluía, lo que me dejó más tranquila—. Dos, no puedes salir con las clientes, si lo haces tendrás que prohibirles que vengan al bar, ya lo dije, no me gustan los pleitos —repitió enunciando la última frase con pausa y mucha intensión—. Tres, la puntualidad es la mejor virtud del ser humano, no te quiero ni un minuto más tarde aquí, ni que te vayas un minuto más temprano y cuatro, a nadie en este lugar se le dice que no, ¿entendido?

—¿Nunca un no?

—A menos que te pidan cometer un delito, nunca un no. Si quieren un baile privado, las llevas a una de las cabinas, si quieren un trago más fuerte lo haces, si quieren un beso, lo das, y todo, absolutamente todo se carga en su cuenta —dijo muy altiva—. Somos un bar muy exclusivo, tendrán lo que quieran, pero saben muy bien que, cada cosa que pidan en este lugar, tiene un costo.

No me pareció nada fuera de lo que yo podría estar dispuesta a hacer, así que en ese momento fuimos a su oficina a hablar de dinero y a firmar el contrato.

—Hay algo muy importante que debes firmar junto con este contrato y es el acuerdo de no divulgación.

—Privacidad absoluta, ¿eh?

—Como ya dije, somos un club «muy» exclusivo. La gente que nos visita tiene «influencias» por así decirlo. No corremos ningún riesgo con eso —dijo pasándome las hojas que debía firmar.

—El acuerdo de no divulgación es indefinido —dije al leer la letra pequeña. Cosas de la profesión, mi abogado siempre hizo que lea mis contratos de principio a fin, sin dejar nada de lado.

—Lo es, así renuncies mañana, si en 10 años, divulgas información sobre lo que viste o hiciste en este club, te caerá una demanda que no podrás quitarte de encima —me dijo con mucha claridad. Pero eso en realidad a mi, me beneficia. ¿Acaso no estoy viviendo en la «clandestinidad»?—. Espero que estés de acuerdo.

—No tengo problema con esto —dije firmando de inmediato. Empiezo mañana.

Eso sí, debo ir hoy para ver como funciona la dinámica del lugar.

Tengo que admitir que este trabajo me llama mucho la atención y que las reglas son pan comido.

Uno, nunca más saldré con un compañero de trabajo, Ben fue suficiente. Dos, soy hetero, así que salir con clientes, está fuera de mi objetivo. Tres, la puntualidad siempre ha sido uno de mi más grandes atributos. Y cuatro, estoy acostumbrada a decir sí, siempre. Por lo menos esta vez… me divertiré haciéndolo.

Noche, ven a mi. No puedo esperar más.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	37. The Night

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Esta tarde fui a hacer compras, cosas que creí podrían servirme en el nuevo empleo.

Siempre tuve suerte de tener a gente que supiera mucho de la moda, gente de la cual aprendí tantas cosas. Así no me fue difícil descifrar que ponerme.

Llegué temprano, lo que mis futuras compañeras admiraron de inicio. Me contaron que las últimas dos chicas que pasaron por mi puesto, fueron despedidas al segundo día por su descuido con el horario.

Inmediatamente, Dinah, la dueña del lugar me puso bajo la tutela de Tammy, ella me enseñaría todo lo que debía saber y me dijo:

—Fabuloso atuendo Izzy, creo que esta vez encontramos a alguien que en realidad si se merece ser parte del equipo.

No es que no me guste la adulación, más aún por hacer las cosas bien, pero no quería que las demás chicas sientan que vine a robarles la importancia. No quiero ser la engreída y perfecta chica nueva.

Tammy es una linda rubia, muy atractiva, de grandes ojos verdes no tan alta, pero realmente imponente.

—Te llevarás bien con todos aquí, lo más importante, es hacerse amiga de los guardias. Ven —dijo tomándome de la mano—, te presentaré a Mike y Donnie.

Enormes hombres, corpulentos, inyectados algo de seguro porque el tamaño de sus brazos bien podría igualar a mis dos piernas juntas. A la vez me parecieron muy tiernos y amables.

¿Las demás chicas? Me imagino que iré aprendiéndome sus nombres poco a poco. Por el momento lo que más necesitaba es aprenderme la combinación de tragos y como interactuar con las clientes, sobre todo cuando te pidan cosas, que, según Tammy pasa más de una vez todas las noches.

—Pero no te preocupes por eso —dijo riendo al ver mi cara inquisitiva—, no es que tienes que acostarte con nadie. Vienen te piden un beso y dependiendo de si te gustan o no, les das uno tierno o uno… ya sabes, bien puesto.

—Entendido.

—A ti, seguro te sacan a bailar esta noche, y te pedirán varios besos, eso es seguro —dijo Candy, guiñándome un ojo. Una pelirroja alta y delgada, que casi logra hacerme sonrojar.

Tammy le dio una nalgada al pasar y luego prosiguió a enseñarme a mezclar algunas bebidas.

Esto definitivamente será entretenido.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	38. Hard Work

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Llevo tres semanas en mi nuevo trabajo y debo decir que muchas cosas han pasado.

La primera noche que estuve en el bar, cuando aún no marcaba tarjeta, se me acercaron cinco mujeres, dos a pedirme bailar con ellas y tres para besarlas y fue… una experiencia, si puedo ponerlo así… única.

Jamás me imaginé besar a dos de ellas al mismo tiempo, mientras bailábamos.

Si a eso se le llama trabajo, encontré el paraíso.

Esa noche gané 200 dólares por los numeritos, 100 en el porcentaje que me toca de los pagos y los otros 100 en propinas, que nos repartimos entre todas.

Tammy también me explicó como funciona el aceptarles tragos a las mujeres que quieren emborracharte un poco. Las llevas al bar y lo sirves tú misma, así evitas que se te pase el alcohol. Simplemente debes saber qué vaso de shot tomar de la estantería.

Los de las clientes son reales, una medida de shot equivalente a 45 ml. de licor. Los nuestros, son «especiales». Hechos de vidrio hasta la mitad, lo que solo deja llenarlos en un cuarto de la medida normal. Inteligente, muy inteligente.

Pero si algo debo aceptar es que, por poca que sea la clientela por noche, el trabajo es agotador. De que hay diversión, la hay, pero atender, servir tragos, bailar, besar y hasta escuchar a mujeres que van a ese lugar por un sinnúmero de razones -como por ejemplo, que su novia de años las dejó por un hombre-, es una tarea épica.

Duermo casi todo el día desde las seis de la mañana que llego a casa. Y, a las diez de la noche, ya estoy nuevamente ahí, marcando tarjeta.

Digamos que ha pasado de todo, hasta me besé con Nikkie Reed en su paso por el bar con una amiga. Ella ebria, y yo… tratando de no hacerme notar. Sin embargo, al final de la noche, se acercó a mi y me dijo:

—Si no fueras tan amable, juraría que eres Tori, pero al diablo. Ella jamás besaría tan bien como tú.

¿Cuántas veces trabajé con Nikkie? Por lo menos seis.

Nunca nos llevamos bien, seamos realistas, ella es muy accesible y yo era una insoportable de mierda. Por supuesto le caía a la patada. ¡Dios!, hasta yo me odiaba en esos días.

Siento a mi heterosexualidad abandonarme cada minuto que paso en ese bar, pero como ella dijo «_… al diablo_», la vida hay que vivirla y si quiero ser un poco gay, lo seré.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer a todos, muchas gracias. Ya sabes que pueden dejarme todo lo que quieran en la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	39. Trapped

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Esta noche ha sido realmente un golpe tras otro.

Llegué al trabajo, me cambié de ropa y fui directo a preparar el bar. Para cuando terminé había ya un grupo de mujeres entrando y pidiendo sus bebidas.

Para mi mala suerte mi compañera de la noche, Haley, tuvo un accidente el día anterior y se encontraba todavía en reposo en la clínica, así que básicamente me tocaba cubrirla.

No era la primera vez que hacía varias tareas en el bar. Ya hasta me había estrenado en el show de variedades. Aprendí la coreografía de solo ver a mis compañeras ensayar y pues para ser sincera, lo hago estupendo. Y no es solo mi parecer, mi jefe quiere sin dudas que entre permanentemente al grupo de danza del bar y, según ella, que le de más ganancias, lo que hará que yo tenga un mejor sueldo, así que no me desfavorece la idea.

Desde mañana debo entrar a ensayar periódicamente y la semana siguiente hacer mi presentación formal. Sin embargo, Haley es una de los principales talentos de este lugar, cubrirla esta noche significa manejar el bar, seguramente transarme unas cuantas mujeres (eso si no me piden los bailes privados tan típicos de ella) y tomar su lugar en el show de medianoche.

—¿Estás lista? —me preguntó Tammy, llamándome desde el lado derecho del bar.

—Sí, todo está listo. Me sé bien la nueva coreografía y ya tengo el atuendo listo.

—Bueno, ve a prepararte que falta poco para la entrada en escena.

Quince minutos antes de la media noche, viernes, el bar completamente lleno, ¿nervios? Para nada, solía vivir de esto, ¿verdad?

Al parecer, la falta de experiencia me afecta. Mi tercer show en dos semanas y todavía tengo los nervios de punta.

—Izzy, hoy haré tu presentación al público. Tal parece que Haley va a necesitar algunas semanas para recuperarse de su fractura. La reemplazarás permanentemente desde hoy.

—Okey, no hay problema, lo tengo todo bajo control —dije tratando de convencerme, pero bueno, lo primero que se aprende en la actuación es eso. Sin seguridad y confianza en uno mismo, no convencerás a nadie más.

—Lo sé —me dijo con una sonrisa—, me saqué la lotería al contratarte y mucho más hoy. —Regreso a ver el escenario y el salón lleno de mujeres que esperaban el show—. Una de mis más exclusivas clientes está aquí esta noche.

"Genial", pensé. Justo hoy, tendría que bailar para una de las personas con mayor influencia en el bar. Una de las consentidas de Dinah, una a la que realmente no hay como decirle que no, en ningún aspecto. Eso… me lo dejó claro, transparente, como el agua.

—Si le gustas, será el éxito. Le encantaba otra morenita que trabajaba antes aquí, pero cuando renunció empezó a fijarse mucho en Haley, ahora espero que te tome cariño a ti.

Perfecto, la mujer, fuese quién fuese, parecía tener el rayo de Zeus. Haría lo que quisiera y yo era el gusano que pende del anzuelo.

—No le gustan mucho los cambios, y es bastante exigente. Pero no te preocupes, nunca se pasa de la raya con las chicas y siempre gasta mucho, sobretodo cuando está feliz. Así que hazla feliz, Izzy.

"Hazla feliz, Izzy", repetí en mi cabeza, por lo menos unas veinte veces antes de finalmente salir a escena.

Debo agradecer que las luces en el escenario no me dejaron ver al público y que además, evité el contacto con cualquier persona en particular (consejos de Tammy hasta vencer los nervios), y traté de disfrutar el show lo más que pude. Después de todo, ¿cómo más te vendes? La felicidad vende, ser sexy más aún.

Lo dejé todo en ese escenario, Ahora era el momento de averiguar qué tan bien lo hice.

Salí del escenario, me limpié el sudor, me arreglé un poco, me refresqué con un verdadero shot de tequila y salí a pedido de Dinah, aparentemente sí logré llamar su atención.

—Izzy, esta es Jade —dijo poniéndonos la una frente a la otra—. Mi mejor cliente y la más consentida.

—Jade, esta es Izzy, mi más último descubrimiento. Estoy segura de que se entenderán muy bien.

Tal vez todos los astros vieron esto venir… ¿Yo? Yo, no.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer chicos. Perdón por no publicar estos días, estoy de vacaciones, por suerte encontré WiFi en el restaurante en la cena y logré publicar esto.

Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	40. This is Izzy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¿Izzy? —preguntó Jade al verme, con una burlona sonrisa, con una sarcástica mirada.

Debí imaginarlo. Desde el momento en que supe que ella tenía sentimientos por mi. Debí entender que ella pretendía ante el mundo sus preferencias, lo que significa que, para actuar sobre ellas, usaría los más discretos modos, visitaría los más apartados lugares y se refugiaría en la confidencialidad de bares como este.

Jade es lo suficientemente gay como para ser la cliente más apreciada aquí. ¿Cada cuánto viene? ¿Con cuántas mujeres ha transado en su paso por la ciudad?

Su mirada es inquietante, me vio todo el show, seguramente ya pasó de su estado de shock, ya conectó los puntos y ahora lo único que le queda es confirmar sus sospechas.

—He escuchado muuucho tu nombre este año.

—Es muy común —le respondí extendiéndole la mano para saludarla con una sonrisa falsa y un ánimo que ni me lo creería mi mamá, pero esto me cayó de sorpresa—. Es un gusto conocerte.

—Bueno, yo las dejo, tengo que resolver algunas cosas administrativas. —Dinah me guiñándome un ojo y acercándonos a un área privada, los dejó solas.

—¿Así que para eso huiste de Los Ángeles?, ¿de tu vida? ¿Para trabajar en un bar en Las Vegas? —dijo Jade tomando asiento tranquilamente frente a mi, haciendo una venia para que la acompañe.

—¿Perdón? —Sí, fingí confusión. No sé qué tan bien, pero lo hice.

—Vamos Tori, te reconocería hasta bajo la tapa del inodoro.

—¿Tori? —reí con gracia, intentando que mi nerviosismo no salga a relucir. Hora de negar, negar y negar—. Creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien.

—Vamos, Vega. Se acabó el jueguito…

—¿Tori Vega? Ya quisiera ser ella. —Volví a reír de manera discreta, no quería ofender a la «Diosa del lugar», Jade es muy sensible con este tipo de respuestas—. Me parezco muchísimo. También me confunden con Nina Dobrev y con Kendall Jenner.

—¿Crees que me engañas? ¿Iz-zy? —pronunció mi nombre como si fuese una completa mentira, por lo menos sé que no lo es. En esta pregunta paso la prueba del detector de mentiras con un visto verde.

—Disculpa, en realidad creo que me confundes. No soy Tori Vega.

—¡Ajá, claro!

—¡Es la verdad, mi nombre es Izzy! —repetí con seguridad. Ella tenía que dejar de insistir en algún momento, alguna de las dos tenía que dar su brazo a torcer y no sería yo.

—To-ri —acentuó mi antiguo nombre—, podría reconocer tus ojos en cualquier lugar del mundo, tus pómulos, tu sonrisa, tu mirada. Sé quién eres, deja de pretender.

No lo dudo, en lo absoluto. Jade era muy buena estudiando a las personas, siempre supo reconocer a lo lejos a alguien. No solo físicamente, también cuando fingía, cuando «actuaba».

—¿Así que soy ella por compartir el color de sus ojos y tener una amplia sonrisa?

—Veo que quieres jugar. Hagámoslo entonces, «Iz-zy».

Bien, empezamos. Estoy segura de que ella sabe que soy la misma Izzy de Ben. Demasiada coincidencia como para fingir demencia.

—Yo también se quién eres, Jade —le dije y vi como se sorprendió de que lo mencionara.

—¿Quién no? Soy una importante productora de Hollywood, he ganado premios, soy una excelente acrtiz… ¿Quién no sabe de mi?

—No me refería a tu persona pública. Eres la mujer que persiguió a Ben por días en Whitefish. —Noté claramente como tragaba. No se esperaba que la enfrente con esa información—. No soy quien tanto buscas. Ben me advirtió de ti, me dijo que estabas convencida de que yo era tu amiga, pero lamento decepcionarte.

—Él dijo que tu estabas en Los Ángeles, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estuve ahí, terminé lo que tenía que hacer y volví a Las Vegas.

—No, huiste de Ben cuando fue a buscarte a Chicago —aseguró, como si me hubiese visto o algo, pero son sus suposiciones. Yo escuché a Cat en ese baño esa tarde cuando fui a visitar a Sikowitz y a Andre en la heladería. Ella no tiene idea de si estuve o no en Chicago, nunca encontró huella de mi paso por ahí, por lo que mantenerme con la historia del trabajo en Los Ángeles funcionaría.

—¿Chicago? Ben sabía que yo estaba en Los Ángeles, para que me buscaría en Chicago.

—Porque quería que sepas que yo te estaba buscando, ¿para qué más?

—Ben me contó todo eso por teléfono, no necesitaba ir a buscarme, mucho menos en Chicago.

—¿Así que la última vez que lo viste fue en ese pueblucho?

—«Whitefish» —le aclaro, no es un pueblucho. Pero no pelearé con ella, eso sería muy Tori—. La última vez que nos vimos, fue en Los Ángeles la noche anterior a mi viaje aquí por trabajo.

—¿Por este trabajo? —me preguntó burlándose. Como si fuese algo bajo, algo inconcebible.

—La verdad no, no por «este» trabajo, pero para serte sincera, «éste» paga muy bien las cuentas y mis gustos. El trabajo por el que vine es un proyecto personal.

—Ya veo, así que tomas fotos de día, te prostituyes por las noches y «no» eres Tori Vega. —Dejó latente su insulto esperando que le respondiera.

—Veo que tienes mucho respeto por la gente que trabaja en este bar —le dije con un tono de reclamo, no pasaré por alto su ofensa—. Me preguntó, ¿qué es lo que Dinah ama tanto de ti?

—Ama mi dinero.

—¡Ah! El dinero que gastas aquí en «prostitutas», ¿no?

Se quedó callada por unos segundos, al parecer comprendió perfectamente mi insinuación.

—¿Qué sacas de esto Tori?

—¡Aj, Dios! —dije lo más frustrada e indignada que pude, lo que la asombró. ¿Acaso empezaba a dudar? Tenía que hacer que realmente desconfíe de su memoria, que se llene de incertidumbre—. No soy Tori Vega. Por favor, entiende.

—No podría confundirte jamás, yo nunca… —Pausó deteniendo en sus labios lo que iba a decir—. Sé quien eres.

Ella no sabe que sobre escuché a Andre y a Trina, ella no sabe que tengo conocimiento de sus sentimientos hacia mi, de que me ama.

—Dime Jade —dije acercándome lentamente a donde ella estaba sentada—. ¿Tori hizo esto alguna vez? —La tomé suavemente de su barbilla y deposité un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios, lo que la dejó inmóvil. Enseguida me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y comencé a besarla nuevamente de la manera más dulce al inicio, acelerando poco a poco mis movimientos, hasta dejar que ella se pierda lentamente en mis acciones y tomase la posta. Lo cual hizo sin mucho esfuerzo. Su respiración estaba agitada, su nerviosismo aumentaba, tenía mucho ciudado al pasar su lengua por mis labios.

De verdad siente cosas por mi, ese beso estuvo cargado de sentimientos, de deseo, de anhelo. Sus brazos me rodearon la espalda y hasta descendieron para acariciarme la cola con ansía. Ese beso no se lo das a un extraño, así de simple, ni siquiera si es eso y sexo lo que vienes a buscar.

Saber que yo le gusto puede tener muchas ventajas. Tori nunca le coqueteó, ella jamás le succionó un labio, ella nunca la miró de esta manera. ¿Con qué podría compararme desde ese momento?

Mi mirada sería otra, mis pómulos marcarían otra forma de la que ella está acostumbrada y no será por la sonrisa que siempre solía brindarle. No, esa sonrisa tan inocente, tan Tori, tan… pacífica; no es la que le di después del beso.

Mi rostro ahora, marcará el deseo con el que la besé y mis ojos, pues ella jamás los ha visto de tan cerca, ¿siguen siendo el mismo café chocolate que ella siempre vio? ¿O tal vez un poco más claros?

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó nerviosa cuando nos separamos, yo me levanté y ella fue soltando el agarre mientras me alejaba—. Yo no te pedí ningún beso. No lo pagaré.

—Cortesía de la casa, Jade —dije sentándome nuevamente en frente de ella.

—Eres atrevida. —Me sonrió de una forma indescriptible, podría decir que lo que acabo de hacer le gustó.

—Dime, ¿es algo que Tori haría? ¿Alguna vez la besaste? Porque si lo hiciste, sabrás, solo con ese gesto, que no somos la misma persona. Dos mujeres no besan igual, así se parezcan.

—Si quieres probar que no eres Vega, tendrás que hacer algo muchísimo esfuerzo, un beso no es nada.

—En realidad no tengo _que_ hacer nada —dije riendo nuevamente con cierta inocencia fingida—. Yo no soy Tori, pero tú puedes elegir lo que quieras creer. Después de todo, en este bar, nunca se dice que no, mucho menos a la consentida del lugar.

Ella me miró con curiosidad, no sé si empezó a dudar, pero definitivamente tenía curiosidad de mi.

—¿Así que si te llamo Tori, tú responderás, así no sea tu nombre?

—Soy una buena profesional. Hacerte feliz es parte de mi trabajo.

—Haré un trato contigo —dijo colocando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas acercándose para hablarme directamente —. Haré que aceptes que eres tú, Tori Vega. Y cuando lo haga, regresarás conmigo a Los Ángeles.

—Eres insistente, pero perderás. Yo no soy esa mujer, y cuando lo entiendas…

—Te dejaré en paz —me interrumpió, volviendo a su posición anterior. Es un muy buen trato. En este punto solo ella me está buscando. Ni mi familia, ni mis supuestos amigos, únicamente Jade.

Ahora, tengo que convencerla de ser Izzy O'Brien y cuando lo haga, seré realmente libre… pan comido.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	41. No Way Out

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Jade, definitivamente, es insistente.

Esa noche, después del trato, insistió en hacer un «estrechez de manos» con un shot de tequila.

Sabía también el secreto de las chicas del Bar, así que no me permitió usar el vaso con truco, bebí los 45 ml. de licor de un solo sorbo y sin limón o sal como ayuda.

Luego decidió que quería «conversar» conmigo, lo cual se resumió a mirarme y contarle sobre mi trabajo.

Quería saber todo lo que yo pudiera decir acerca de la fotografía y sobretodo tratar de hacerme caer en alguna mentira o algo en lo que pudiera contradecirme, pero yo sé muy bien que ella sabe muchas cosas sobre el tema. lo estudiamos en la escuela y ella lo profundizó en la universidad.

Luego se aburrió y me preguntó sobre mi infancia. A lo cual yo preferí no mentir, demasiado. Borré del mapa a mi hermana, hice a mi madre feliz y casada con un gentil hombre en Inglaterra y a papá… lo dejé en paz. Había fallecido cuando era chica y no me sentía cómoda hablando de eso. Lo cuál era verdad.

Al no saber que decir sobre mi pasado durante los últimos cuatro años, inventé que vivía en Inglaterra también y que de ahí llegué a Whitefish, queriendo recorrer el país para mi proyecto personal.

Ella no se mosqueó siquiera, era como si estuviese escuchando el relato de una mala obra teatral y me lo hacía sentir a cada momento, con sus risas, con sus muecas y miradas irónicas.

Luego se encargó de arruinarme mi adorado tatuaje, preguntándome si no había podido escoger algo más cliché que una pluma y pájaros y rió muy fuerte al verlo detenidamente mientras estiraba mi brazo bajo la tenue luz del salón.

—Tienes agallas, eso sí —dijo devolviéndome mi miembro superior izquierdo—. Es un tatuaje grande, debió doler.

—Sí, dolió. Y al contrario que a ti, a mi me encanta el concepto, la metamorfosis, la libertad…

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque te sientes un pájaro libre ahora que huiste de Los Ángeles?

—No sé para que te he hablado más de dos horas de mi historia y las cosas que hago para que tú no creas una sola palabra de lo que digo.

Cuidado Izzy, se te sale lo Tori, cuidado. Eso es lo que Jade quiere.

—Pues, Vega. Lo haces para entretenerme. Para, como tú dijiste, «hacerme feliz».

—Entonces sigamos, ¿qué más quieres saber?

—Te refieres a ¿de qué tema quiero que inventes algo ahora?

Sonreí con sarcasmo y le dije mirándola fijamente.

—Jade, mi turno termina en media hora. El bar cerrará y tú te irás a reírte de mi tatuaje, de mi vida o de mi profesión diurna, pero lo harás lejos de mi y no me importará cuán alto lo hagas. No tendré que escucharte.

—Tori, Tori, relájate.

— Iz, Izzy, cualquiera de los dos funciona.

—¿Cómo te llamaba tu noviecito?

Genial, otro tema lindo de conversación, Ben.

—No era mi novio.

—A mi me parecía que sí.

—¿Él te dijo que lo éramos?

—No, dijo que aún no, pero lo vi con muchas ganas.

—Tal vez si ambos viviésemos en la misma ciudad lo seríamos, el es un muy buen… chico.

—Sí te gustan tanto los hombres, que haces trabajando aquí —dijo con un tono molesto.

Vaya, vaya, un poco de celos de su parte, servidos en bandeja de plata.

—La paga es buena, me divierto, bebo a tu salud y con tu dinero… ¿qué no me gusta de trabajar aquí? —respondí guiñándole un ojo seductoramente—. Además, que lo haga no quiere decir que sea lesbiana como tú.

Sí, eso de hacerla feliz me causaría un dolor de cabeza, debo aprender a ser más sutil con ella o me echarán del empleo en dos segundos. Debo recordar que ella es la favorita aquí.

—Para no serlo aparentas muy bien. Se te da lo gay —dijo ella tratando de controlar sus emociones, estaba cansada y no quería mostrarse débil conmigo—. No besas mal tampoco.

Le agradecí por el cumplido y, por suerte, sentí como Dinah llegaba para interrumpirnos, ya eran las seis de la mañana y el bar tenía que cerrar.

Finalmente podía alejarme de Jade, volver por unas horas a mi vida normal, sin ella. Aunque estoy segura que repasaría en mi memoria todo lo que le dije, buscando algún error.

Dinah me pidió que me retirara para poder hablar con Jade a solas y en ese instante vi de lejos como ella sonreía con una sinceridad inigualable. Ya no era esa sonrisa burlona que me dio toda la noche, era algo que la ponía feliz, como te hace feliz el café en la mañana, o un baño caliente cuando tienes frío; feliz como si vieras a esa persona que extrañabas tanto y fue ahí que lo entendí.

Ella está feliz de encontrarme, de tenerme a su lado.

Pasó la noche tragándose mis historias, pero sabe perfectamente que soy Tori Vega y jamás se convencerá de lo contrario. No le importa que esté fingiendo mientras pase las horas con ella. Y eso, complica las cosas en un trescientos por ciento.

Será difícil engañar a Jade.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.

Kuroneko, tienes muchas teorías y algunas las atinaste, pero no te diré cuales. Gracias por los reviews.

Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, los estoy leyendo.


	42. Deal

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

—Izzy, ¿podemos hablar un segundo en mi oficina?

Dinah tiene un tono serio cuando me pide esta reunión al llegar al día siguiente de mi encuentro con Jade. Solo espero que no le haya dicho que la estuve confrontando toda la noche y que debo recoger mis cosas e irme.

Voy directo a su oficina y ella me invita a sentarme. Pronto saca una caja de cigarros, y me invita uno. Esto es raro.

—Sabes que no fumo Dinah.

—Tómalo de todas formas. Guárdalo si quieres, estoy celebrando y siempre que tengo algo que festejar brindo con un cigarro.

—Gracias —contesto tomándolo en mis manos y dejándolo sobre la mesa. El tabaco tiene un olor muy fuerte, fijo dejará una huella muy particular en mi casillero y en mi bolsa—. ¿Y a qué se debe esta celebración?

—Jade.

Tenía que ser. Por algo es su favorita, ¿no?

—Ella te quiere exclusivamente las noches que esté en la ciudad. Llamará para dejar saber que vendrá y esos días trabajarás solo para ella.

No puedo evitar bufar a ojos cerrados y negar como idiota, porque no me agrada esta situación. Esto definitivamente podría costarme el trabajo, pero es que no quiero hacerlo. No quiero esto con ella.

—Veo que no te gusta la idea.

—Para ser sincera, no.

—Jade no es muy fácil de tratar. Por ella he perdido a varias chicas —me deja saber, así que mi trabajo realmente está en riesgo. Bueno, que se le va a hacer—. A ella le gusta llevar las cosas más lejos y eso rompe mis reglas, pero Jade es tal vez la única cliente a la cual no le prohibo volver si está saliendo con una de ustedes, es más fácil despedirlas y buscar su reemplazo que decirle adiós a Jade.

—Entiendo.

—Así que, a cuánto nos toca y cuánto tiempo me queda —le digo bromeando, pero no tanto. Debo comenzar a buscar otro empleo.

—Izzy, querida. Este trato es demasiado bueno como para despedirte —dice acercándome un papel—. Este es tu contrato por las noches que Jade venga al club.

Interesante, haré 4500 dólares por noche, lo que quiere decir que mi ex amiga pagará por mi 15 mil cada vez que venga.

Debo estar disponible para ella desde el minuto que esté en el bar, hasta el cierre.

Dentro de mis actividades están las típicas: conversar, besarnos, bailar, baile privado, show privado -lo que significa hacer strip-tease solo para ella-, servirle los tragos. Nada fuera de lo común, simplemente con exclusividad.

—¿Y esto incluye todos los tragos que ella quiera beber?

—Incluye lo típico, tequila, vodka, whisky no tan exclusivo, ron. Si pide algo más costoso debe pagarlo aparte, pero ella lo sabe muy bien y su trago favorito es el tequila blanco.

—Lo noté ayer.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas?

—No es un mal negocio, pero creo que con ella hay mucho riesgo de que las cosas se salgan de control.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pasó toda la noche convencida de que soy una de sus amigas, realmente convencida.

—¿Y? —preguntó Dinah riendo, al parecer no es un grave problema para ella y es obvio ella le sacará todo el provecho que pueda—. Hazle creer que lo eres si es necesario. Este es un trato muy bueno para el club, demasiado. —Se levanta de su lujosa silla y se acerca para sentarse sobre la mesa, justo frente a mi—. Cada una de ustedes por noche llega a los mil hasta 2 mil dólares -si es una buena noche-, por hacer lo mismo por lo que Jade está dispuesta a pagar tanto.

Lo sé, es completamente excesivo y realmente me hace sentir como una prostituta. Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, este trabajo es divertido por la libertad por la variedad, por el ambiente.

Ahora llega Jade con un inigualable trato y por supuesto mi jefe no se podía negar. ¿Y yo?, tendré que aguantar sus exigencias cada día que se le ocurra venir. Además ganando dinero que me daría asco gastar.

—Dinah, yo… siento que esto es una obligación y, para decirte la verdad, no me gusta.

—Mira Izzy, Jade jamás en la vida había pedido la exclusividad de nadie. Le gusta el juego, estar con muchas mujeres en una noche —me confiesa—. Tú, tienes algo especial. Si ella cree que eres su amiga, pues que lo crea. ¿No te caerían bien 4500 dólares por noche, solo por pretender ser alguien que ella desea?

No, no me caerían bien.

La conozco. Sí, ya no somos amigas, tal vez nunca lo fuimos en realidad. ¡Qué sé yo!, pero sé lo que ella siente por mi, esto es… abusar de Jade, aprovecharse de sus sentimientos hacia mi. Se siente mal, se siente… sucio.

—No se si jugar con ella de esta manera sea justo, Dinah.

—¿Jugar? —pregunta riendo—. Ella ya no es una niña Izzy. ¿Qué tal el cuarenta por ciento de la ganancia total? 6000 dólares para ti por noche, cada vez que Jade ponga un pie en este lugar.

El maldito dinero. Tengo el suficiente. Mi nueva vida no tenía que basarse en él, no lo quiero.

—¡Vamos, Izzy! No puedes negar que es algo que no encontrarás en otro lugar. Es mucho dinero para decirle que no.

Puede ser un maldito millón, no lo quiero. Jade no necesitaba hacer esto, es la maldita favorita del lugar, solo con pedirlo podía tenerme…

No… espera. Algo no está bien.

Ella podría tenerme tan solo con pedirlo, sin pagar extra. Sabía que Dinah le daría gusto.

Esto únicamente significa que estaba consciente que mi jefe me haría firmar este papel. Quería que yo me enterara de sus intensiones; que, de cierta forma, yo supiera que por unas horas, ella sería mi «dueña» y yo tendría que hacer lo que a ella le diera la gana. Eso sí es sucio… esto…

Hmm…

Jade está jugando conmigo. Provocando una reacción, eso es lo que quiere, manipularme.

—Mi última oferta Izzy, cincuenta por ciento. 7500 dólares la noche. ¡Vamos, no puedes decir que no!

—Trato hecho, cincuenta por ciento —le respondo estrechando su mano.

Si Jade quiere jugar, jugaré. No voy a sentirme mal por aceptar su dinero. ¿Ella quiere ser mi «dueña» por unas horas? Perfecto, tendrá de mi lo que quiera, hasta que se canse y se largue. Ella no es una mujer paciente, se frustrará en algún momento y se irá.

—Eres una buena negociante —dice mi jefe regresando a su puesto muy contenta—. Redactaré otro contrato y te llamaré para que lo firmes.

Yo tomo el cigarro de la mesa y salgo de esa oficina oliéndolo. El tabaco tiene un olor muy fuerte y tal vez esta noche lo disfrute… con Jade.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos por leer, por sus mensajes y comentarios. Hasta la noche. Los estoy leyendo.


	43. Benched

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Jade no es una inocente palomita. No es un ángel, no.

La noche siguiente al trato con Dinah -a propósito de la gran idea de mi ex-amiga-, supe exactamente cuál era su juego.

Llegó pasadas las 11:30 PM, un poco tomada, digamos que bastante tomada. Como yo lo esperaba, Dinah me mandó al frente, así que me acerqué para recibirla, pero -en la típica manera de Jade-, únicamente alzo las cejas y pasó a mi lado, ignorándome.

Sabía entonces, que algo se traía y después de que ella hablo con mi jefe, me acerqué a ver cuál era el problema.

—Ninguno, prepárate para el show principal, quiere verte en él —me dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro. Como si estuviera dándome ánimos—. Después te acercas a su mesa. ¡Buen show!

¿Buen show?

¡¿Buen show?! Eso mismo es lo que yo tuve. Fui al vestidor, me cambié de atuendo y salí al escenario como estaba planeado.

Pero este no es un gran teatro y la cantidad de iluminación necesaria para la nueva coreografía, no era la suficiente como para evitar poner mis ojos en ella mientras bailaba.

¿Y que estaba haciendo Jade?

Besando a Tammy como si fuese el fin del mundo. Literal.

Yo las veía y solo esperaba que Tammy no estuviese atorándose con la lengua de Jade, o con sus babas.

No vio ni un segundo del show, nada. Pero yo, no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que fui al vestidor, me cambié nuevamente y salí a sentarme en el cubículo en el que ella se encontraba… todavía comiéndose a Tammy, ¡como si no hubiera un hoy!

Dos horas después seguía ahí y maldije el día que se me ocurrió que, jugar con Jade, iba a ser divertido; que hacer que me pague 7500 dólares por pasar con ella por una noche, sería algo que disfrutaría, que me satisfaría, pero no. Ni un millón de pizzas de tocino con extra queso me quitarían la maldita histeria que tuve esa noche.

Exclusividad... Eso. Yo tenía que estar ahí sentada como idiota, mientras ella hacía lo que quería porque ahora «yo» no podía hacer «nada» con «nadie más», ni siquiera un ligero coqueteo. Exclusiva... de Jade.

Si hay algo que pude rescatar de esa linda velada, es que el día que se digne a volver a ponerme atención y deje de creerse la última papaya del mundo, ese día renuncio a este maldito lugar, dejándola con todas las ganas que pueda tener ahí… ¡en su propia papaya!

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer. Suerte. Mañana también tocan dos.


	44. Jelous

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Celosa, ¿yo?

Para nada, mi problema no es que sienta algo por Jade, o verla por más de tres días seguidos besándose a «todas» mis compañeras.

Mi problema, nace del aburrimiento que siento de venir a este lugar a sentarme en un sofá y no hacer absolutamente nada.

La música es genial, estridente, bailable al máximo, ¿pero yo? estoy aquí, viendo a Jade manosearse a Candy, Tammy, Eva, Sally, Johana y todas las etcéteras que se le pinten. Todas menos yo.

Dudo que recuerde mi rostro. No después de tanto espectáculo, seguramente ya tengo los ojos de Aria, el color de piel de Emily, la cola de Hanna y los labios de Spencer. Solo me falta el sarcasmo de Ali y listo.

—Dinah, creo que ya fue suficiente, ¿no crees?

—Izzy, tú y yo hemos hecho 22.500 dólares en estos tres días —dijo mi jefe antes de abrir el local está noche de sábado—. Sí, no has hecho nada, pero ahora tienes 22.500 dólares más en el bolsillo.

—Creo que esto es...

—¿Demasiado, estúpido, incoherente? —me interrumpe, leyendo a perfección mi expresión.

—Sí, eso mismo.

—Lo es, pero ambas ganamos más de esta manera —dijo, negándose una vez más a que rompa mi contrato con Jade—. Finge que no te afecta si eso quieres; duérmete sobre el sofá, a la final, tú y yo sabemos que Jade lo único que quiere, es evitar que alguien más te toque.

Y así es.

Lo que ella quiere es la exclusividad de tenerme, ahí. Saber que no me es permitido dejar que alguien más toque mis labios, o me coquetee o me invite un trago. Nadie tiene ese derecho más que ella.

Amo los domingos, los lunes que el bar cierra y los martes, que ella no viene al club o al menos eso es lo común.

Amo salir de este lugar, marcar tarjeta a las 6 AM. Ir a casa, tirarme en la cama y dormir.

Amo no tener que ver a Jade, amo mi vida fuera de aquí. Por lo menos esta inolvidable experiencia me ha obligado a concentrarme más en mi proyecto personal, en salir a tomar fotos y eso mismo es lo que haré mañana y el lunes. Ir al desierto y pasar la tarde disfrutando de las nuevas cámaras que compre con el sucio dinero de los celos de Jade.

Pero hoy, tengo que, una vez más, sentarme a verla devorarse a una o más de mis colegas.

¡Dios!, estoy harta de esto, casi tan harta que cuando filmaba estúpidas películas de adolescentes excitados.

—Qué, ¿tan fácil te hartaste de recibirme en la puerta? —dice con una sonrisa triunfante, sentándose en el sofá de su lugar favorito del bar, donde yo la esperaba con un libro en mano.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —contesto regresando a verla, moviendo únicamente mis ojos.

—Lo has hecho las últimas tres noches.

—Seguía instrucciones de mi jefe, a la cual, al parecer, también le cansó verte ignorarme y hoy me dejó en paz.

—¿Ignorarte? —rió con burla—, ¿por qué te ignoraría?

—No lo sé, no me incumbe tampoco. Yo sigo ganando mi dinero así no haga nada. Mucho mejor, de esta manera no tengo que fingir que me agradas y gano más de lo que haría el mes completo en unos cuantos días —digo retomando mi lectura, pasando por alto la cara larga que ahora parece tener. A ella tampoco le gusta que la ignoren.

—Pues esta noche quiero contigo, así que deja esa porquería y dame un baile —exige dándome una fuerte mirada, está molesta. Bien, puedo sacar provecho de esto.

—¡Déjate los lentes! —dice con un tono desesperado, cuando me ve dispuesta a quitármelos y dejarlos junto con el libro en el sillón.

Hmm, aparentemente le gusto así. Siempre he usado lentes, pero solo en casa, nunca he podido usar los de contacto durante todo el día, así que me los sacaba al llegar de la escuela.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me vio con ellos. Hizo un comentario que tengo grabado en mi memoria, porque fue la primera vez que un insulto de Jade, no sonaba a insulto.

«Se te ve adorable con el disfraz de nerd».

¿Así que le gustaba verme así? ¿Le recuerdo a cuando éramos compañeras de escuela? Aw, tan linda ella, ¿ya le gustaba desde entonces?

—¿Te gustan las intelectuales? —preguntó mientras me acerco seductoramente a su regazo y empiezo a moverme de lado a lado a ritmo de la música. Ella no dice nada, se limita a observarme.

—¿Te gusta... mi pelo suelto como una estudiante o recogido como una maestra? —Continúo preguntándole con una voz cautivadora y sexy mientras tomo mi cabello con las manos y hago el amague de sujetarlo en un moño.

—Suelto —es su única respuesta.

—¿Mmm, te gusta la fantasía de las chicas de escuela?

—Tal vez.

—Dame cinco minutos —susurro a dos centímetros de su rostro, robándole un simple beso que termina en un tirón de su labio inferior con mis dientes. Ella no responde y yo me voy al vestidor a ponerme un atuendo de escuela que sé que la va a volver loca. Y Aunque estoy arriesgándome y tal vez, al salir, ella esté con alguien más, al verme se arrepentirá de tenerme mirándola desde ese sofá, estoy segura de que lo hará.

Por un momento debatí si disfrazarme de Tori Vega de la adolescencia, pero no. Una diminuta falda roja a cuadros y una blusa blanca son suficiente. Una tanga debajo y un corpiño rojo que se deje ver apenas bajo el escote. No tengo duda de que se cuestionará el por qué se le ocurrió tenerme como florero estos últimos tres días.

Salgo y para mi sorpresa esta sola. Un tequila en la mesa, otro en sus manos y la botella esperando a ser necesaria.

Me muerdo el pulgar izquierdo e inocentemente camino hacia su puesto. La veo tragar, está nerviosa. Debe estar arruinando su ropa interior de solo mirarme.

—¿Así está mejor? —pregunto jugando a la inocente. Ella sigue sin hablar, asiente y esa es mi clave para empezar. Tengo toda su atención.

La primera regla del strip-tease, robar todo su interés. Check.

Comienzo a bailar en frente de Jade, moviendo mi cuerpo de un lado a otro, queriendo provocar cada uno de sus más escondidos deseos, pero debo hacerlo con cautela, ella conoce todos los bailes habidos y por haber, los ha recibido de todas aquí.

Claro que yo tengo algo que ellas no tienen, algo que me hace especial, algo por lo cual está dispuesta a pagar cada noche. Su miedo a perderme.

—¿Te gusto Jade? —le pregunto mientras desabotono lentamente mi blusa, empezando por las mangas—. ¿Te gusta la chica inocente, la que no puede defenderse? —La veo ponerse más tensa con cada segundo que pasa—. ¿Te gusta una chica sumisa? ¿O prefieres alguien con un poco más de agallas? —Traga con dificultad nuevamente mientras yo sigo con los botones de mi escote. Verla así es el paraíso—. ¿Te mordió la lengua un ratón, Jade?

—¡Quítate la camisa!

—Sumisa, entonces —digo resbalando la camisa por mi espalda, arrojándola finalmente a algún lugar del cubículo—. ¿Qué deseas de mi ahora?

—¡Continua bailando!

Bien, cree que tiene el control y yo dejo que lo haga. En poco sabrá con quién se metió. Yo tampoco soy una inocente palomita.

Unos minutos pasan hasta que ella hace un gesto con sus dedos para que me acerque más y posa sus manos en mis piernas, acariciando mis muslos con delicadeza hasta sentir mi cola, prácticamente desnuda.

—¡Quítate la falda! —demanda separándome unos centímetros, como si con esa acción dejase libre el panorama para poder verme mejor.

Desabrocho, con lentitud, el botón de esa tela a cuadros y así de fácil la separo de mi cuerpo, lanzándola a su lado. Pero eso no la inmuta, tiene la mirada fija en mi centro, en mi pequeña y delicada tanga.

—¿No soy tan inocente bajo el uniforme? —pregunto con burla, al notar que no puede separar su vista de ese diminuto triángulo de tela negra que tapa exactamente lo necesario—. ¿Me deseas?

—¡Ven! —dice con impaciencia, yo me acerco y me siento a horcajadas sobre ella, sin romper el lento vaivén de mi cuerpo con la música.

—¡Bésame!

Alzo mis cejas fingiendo sorpresa y no lo hago, lo cual la enfurece y me agarra muy fuerte de la cintura para presionarme contra ella.

—Dije-que quiero-que me beses.

Otra vez la ignoro, tratando de recuperar el baile sin cortar mi concentración en su mirada.

—¿Estás sorda, Vega?

—No soy tu amiga, mi nombre es Izzy.

—Jmm. —Suelta una carcajada a labios cerrados y repite nuevamente—. ¡Bésame…, Tori!

—No soy Tori.

—¡Bésame!

—No, hasta que no me lo pidas por favor y con mi nombre —respondo con atrevimiento, sé que está creciendo su enojo, su desesperación.

—Pago lo suficiente como para que hagas eso y mucho más con una simple mirada —responde prepotente—. ¡Ahora, hazlo!

—No-hasta-que-pidas-por-favor-y-con-mi-nombre —repito puntualizando cada palabra.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, Vega? ¿Quieres que le diga a Dinah que te eche del bar? —pregunta con autoridad, pero la que tiene el poder aquí, soy yo.

—¿Crees que me importa, por un segundo, este trabajo?

—Por algo estás aquí.

—Estoy aquí porque me divierto, sin embargo —le digo parando mis movimientos completamente, lo que la toma por sorpresa—… estas últimas tres noches me he dado cuenta de que… tal vez… prefiera mudarme de Las Vegas. Explorar… otros horizontes —digo con calma—. Después de todo, el trabajo se ha vuelto algo… «aburrido».

Verla confundida es la cereza en esta semana del diablo que he tenido gracias a ella. Así es querida, Jade. Yo soy la que pone las reglas.

—¿Piensas irte? —pregunta preocupada. Es taaan dulce.

—Pues, Jade. La vida para mí, es diversión. Tu trato son Dinah me la arruinó, así que buscaré como divertirme en otro lugar.

—Perderás mucho dinero si te vas de aquí.

—¿Crees que me importa el dinero? ¿Tu dinero? —río con burla y ella está cada vez más molesta, más desconcertada, más… lastimada—. No lo necesito, Jade. Nunca necesité un centavo de este lugar —digo y ella se queda callada.

Sé que está pensando en qué responder, si falla con su réplica me perderá y eso es algo que no se permitirá hacer. Después de todo, me buscó por meses sin rendirse. Algo quiere de mi y eso solo pone la balanza a mi favor.

—Ahora —retomo mi exigencia—, pídemelo por favor… y usando mi nombre.

Su mirada llena de duda, de resignación, es mi mejor premio. Mejor que cualquier cantidad de dinero, mejor que un pastel de chocolate.

—Izzy…, por favor… dame un beso.

Así es Jade, ahora sabes quién manda aquí. Yo no soy tu florero y tú no eres mi dueña.

—Buena chica —le susurro al oído, antes de acariciarla suavemente con mis pulgares en sus mejillas y me acerco a besarla de la manera más tierna que conozco.

Después de todo, no soy un ángel, pero tampoco un monstruo. Ella también merece su premio.

* * *

**Nota:**

Este es el capítulo más extenso en lo que va del fic. En realidad eran dos pero no quería cortar la fluidez así que quedó en uno. Hoy en la noche subiré otro para ver si logro igualarme hasta mañana. Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario se los agradezco.


	45. The Terrace

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Después de ese beso, Jade me miró con sorpresa, sin saber qué decirme por un momento y yo no pude evitar sonreírle.

Fue un lindo juego, gané. Lo cual, no sé por qué, pero me molesta un poco. No en ese instante, pero ahora, lo hace… demasiado.

—Salgamos de aquí —me dijo y bebió el shot que tenía en la mano, tomó la botella de la mesa y me jaló por la muñeca hasta las gradas que suben a la terraza del bar.

No tenía idea de que a las clientes se les permitía subir, pero la verdad es que Jade aquí, hace lo que quiere.

—Es una linda noche —dijo abriendo sus manos al aire y respirando fuerte. No sé cuántos tragos había bebido antes de llegar al bar, pero era evidente que habían sido unos cuantos.

—Lo es, pero me estoy helando sabes —dije abrazándome a mi misma. Llevar un corpiño, tanga y zapatos de taco no constituye estar vestida.

—Es verdad —rió al darse cuenta de mi semi desnudez—. ¿Quieres bajar y ponerte algo más cómodo?

Asentí y ella me dijo que me apresurara, que no quería estar sola mucho tiempo. Así que bajé y literalmente me puse mi disfraz de persona normal. Mis jeans desgastados, mi suéter de cuello amplio, mis botas militares y subí.

La vi recostada en el piso, con la botella a un lado tarareando una canción de Cat. Es gracioso, pero me recordó a las noches en las que nos fumábamos un porro entre todos y hacíamos exactamente eso. Cantar bajo las supuestas estrellas de Los Ángeles, reír como idiotas sobre el césped de mi vieja casa, burlarnos de Trina y sus supuestos novios… tantas cosas.

—Me gusta esa canción de Cat.

—Oh, ¿conoces a Cat, Izzy?

Izzy, me llamó Izzy, y me di cuenta de que seguíamos jugando. Me gustó, no lo voy a negar, estaba cansada de escuchar «Tori» o «Vega» salir de sus labios.

—Su nuevo álbum es muy popular —dije casualmente, sin ahondar en detalles.

—Es muy bueno también.

Me recosté al ver como daba un par de palmadas a su izquierda, me quería a su lado y yo simplemente acepté.

Hablamos de muchas y pocas cosas. De mis gustos por la música, de como detesto el Jazz, de mi pasión por los covers en YouTube, de cómo puede ser que, a la gente le fascine tanto el fútbol. De todo y de nada.

Esto es lo que me hubiera gustado hacer con ella a los diecisiete años, esto y ser amigas; esto y todo lo demás.

—Mi papá… está enfermo —me dijo cambiando de tema radicalmente. Yo evité mencionar algo en general, sé que no se refería a Daniel West, hablaba de Sikowitz—. Tiene muy poco tiempo de vida.

—¿Y por qué no estás con él?

Permaneció en silencio por un tiempo y para cuando regresé a verla, tenía los ojos cerrados, su labio temblaba y me di cuenta de que estaba luchando por no dejar salir lágrimas frente a mi.

—Porque… odio verlo morir —susurró dejando una salir una, solamente una.

—Tal vez a él le gustaría verte. Saber que estás bien, qué…

—No lo estoy —me interrumpió—. Él y… son las únicas personas que quiero en mi vida y… si lo pierdo… «c_uando_» lo pierda, no tendré a nadie.

Quiso decir «tú», «_él y tú_», pero ella tiene gente. Tiene a Cat, a Beck, a mi ex mejor amigo, a Robbie y hasta Rex. Siempre fue así, desde antes que yo existiese en su vida.

—Estoy segura que tienes a muchas personas a tu lado que te quieren y apoyan.

—Si tú me conocieras, Izzy, sabrías que lo que menos tengo en la vida, es gente que me quiera y me acepte tal y como soy.

Pero la conozco, más que nada conozco al resto. Sé que la adoran a pesar de su carácter, que la cuidan, que la aprecian y esto que escucho ahora se siente fuera de lugar.

—La verdad es que estoy sola, una vez que él muera yo estaré completamente sola —dijo perdiendo la voz en su dolor—… porque al parecer, Tori… nunca va a volver.

Escuchar eso me mata, me duele, me aprisiona el corazón. Se siente sola, abandonada, relegada por la gente que debe quererla incondicionalmente. Siento en su voz pena, dolor y hasta un poco de culpa. Algo que jamás creí poder recibir de Jade.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó esos años que yo desaparecí? Cuatro en total, ¿qué le sucedió al grupo después que yo me aparté de sus vidas?

Porque ante el mundo son el mejor grupo de amigos, pero al parecer, ahora, son una sarta de extraños.

¿Qué diablos les pasó?

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	46. The Desert

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

El desierto es un excelente lugar para tomar fotos. Solitario, tranquilo, con muchas formas y paisajes. Solo una persona sin visión diría que este lugar es aburrido.

Y Jade...

—¿De qué se trata tu proyecto? —me pregunta mientras me ayuda a bajar las cámaras de auto.

La sentí tan deprimida ayer, al hablar de Sikowitz, que no pude dejar de invitarla para que me acompañe a la sesión de fotos que tenía planeada.

—Es un estudio sobre el contraste de la cultura de cada estado del país.

—¿Estudio? —se burla—. Y cuales son las conclusiones de tu «estudio».

—Lo sabré cuando termine. En unos cuadro o cinco años.

—¿Años? —dice sacándome los ojos como si estuviese hablando de marcianos—. ¿Estás loca?

—No, no lo estoy.

—¿Sacarás fotos por cinco años? ¿Qué diablos harás con ellas?

—Terminar mi estudio y publicar un libro —le respondo como si no hubiese quedado lo suficientemente claro.

—¿Escribirás un libro de la cultura del país? —dice con unas risas—. Bien por ti.

Dios, esta mujer no entiende nada… ¿qué, hablo chino?

—No escribiré nada, el proyecto es enseñar la cultura a través de las «fotos».

—¿Y qué cultura pretendes encontrar en el desierto?

¡G-sus, dame paciencia!

—Vamos a tomar fotos de algunas viviendas abandonadas —le digo y antes de que pregunte alguna otra cosa la callo diciendo—: Haré el contraste con lo que ahora es las Vegas, los enormes hoteles y casinos; y como el capitalismo y la mafia arruinaron muchas tradiciones simples en esta ciudad.

—¿Te gusta la política o eres comunista?

—¿Sabes? Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo —digo completamente ofuscada y regreso a verla con todo el enojo del mundo, pero la veo sorprendida, creo que me realmente está confundida… Okey, tal vez se me fue la mano.

—Si te estoy estorbando, puedo dejarte sola —me dice, haciéndome sentir cada vez más tonta por mi actitud.

—No me molestas —digo terminando de colgarme la cámara principal en el cuello y tomando el trípode del asiento—. Lo siento, pensé que te estabas burlando.

Tiene la mirada decaída y no parece estar actuando, soy una estúpida, realmente lo soy.

—Mira, me encantaría que te quedaras, y tal vez te pueda explicar mejor, después de tomar algunas fotos.

Me regresa una sonrisa tan discreta, tan inusual de ella que me regresa el aire a los pulmones y me tranquiliza un poco.

Tal vez la pasaremos bien hoy, terminaremos la sesión planificada y luego la puedo llevar a comer al restaurante que descubrí la semana pasada. Recuerdo lo especial que era con la comida, me imagino que sigue igual o peor, así que creo que un lugar meramente vegetariano le agradará.

Quién diría que pasaría un día entero con ella fuera de las mesas del Club. Sin pagos excesivos, sin exigencias ni pretensiones.

Quién diría que en lugar de rogar para que llegue el domingo y no tener que verla, la invitaría a pasar conmigo.

Quién diría que ella dejaría de insistir con lo de Tori Vega y que ahora voluntariamente me llama Izzy.

Tal vez… este sea un buen inicio. Uno distinto al que tuvimos cuando nos conocimos.

Tal vez, solo tal vez…

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer. Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea ya saben que hacer. Los estoy leyendo.


	47. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Reír con Jade, verla concentrada en lo que yo hacía, en lo que quería mostrar en cada imagen, como si estuviese analizándome, como si quisiera comprenderme más allá de lo que siempre supo y creyó de mi… es… extraño.

Cuando éramos adolescentes, poco le importaba dar su opinión, lo hacia para fastidiarme, pero hoy no. Hoy me puso atención, me ayudó, me aconsejó sobre un par de tomas y cuando fuimos a almorzar, me preguntó muchas cosas que, aparentemente, fueron llenando su cerebro mientras pasaba el día.

¿Pretendía, en realidad, viajar por los cincuenta estados?

¿Quería estar como gitana de pueblo en pueblo sin tener algo fijo por todo ese tiempo. Que era mucho, que si no creía que me cansaría de no tener un lugar que llamar hogar?

¿Qué pasaría si encontraba a alguien importante en mi camino, alguien con quien querer un futuro?

¿Qué haría si se me acaba el dinero de mis ahorros?

Pero las más duras para ella, las únicas preguntas en las cuales la noté nerviosa:

«_¿Te irás de Las Vegas pronto? ¿Me avisarás cuando lo hagas?_ _¿Vas a desaparecer…?_».

Sé que quiso decir «otra vez», sé que teme que un día me vaya sin avisarle. Sé que no está convencida de que yo no sea Tori.

¡Por Dios, hasta yo sé ya que jamás podré convencerla! Ella sabe quién soy, sabe que tiene que pretender si me quiere cerca, pero aunque ambas actuemos como si nos hubiésemos conocido hace unas semanas en el Club, tenemos muy presente la verdad.

Y entonces pienso sí, viajaré por los cincuenta estados; sí, viviré de gitana hasta terminar mi proyecto; no, no sé que pasará si alguien importante se cruza en mi camino; y, si se me acaba el dinero, trabajaré por más o venderé ese reloj o el pendiente que tengo guardados.

Acerca de lo que ella teme, creo que, por el momento, no me iré pronto de aquí, no mientras ella esté conmigo; sí, de alguna forma le diré cuando decida hacerlo; y finalmente, no, no voy a desaparecer.

A veces pienso ¿qué tan egoísta fue de mi parte, el irme así? ¿Era mi derecho?

Por supuesto que sí. Pero, mucha gente me dejó entrar en sus vidas y yo, no supe reconocerlo. No comprendí que me llevaba una parte ellos conmigo. Porque el simple hecho de existir les cambiaba de color su panorama.

Fui egoísta, demasiado. Y aunque no estoy lista para volver y dejarle saber al mundo que ha pasado durante estos últimos seis meses, no voy a repetir el mismo error.

Jade me encontró, ella no corrió a un maldito periódico y vendió la información de mi paradero. No, está aquí, conmigo, dándome gusto en algo que yo decidí hacer, a pesar de haberla lastimado. Así que, con ella, no volveré a ser egoísta, simplemente no lo haré.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos por pasar por aquí.


	48. Odd

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Miércoles, doce de la noche.

No vino, aunque me dijo que lo haría el domingo al despedirnos.

No habló con Dinah, ni le dejó un mensaje, nada. Pero según mi jefe es completamente normal.

—A veces se ocupa con reuniones y le es imposible venir en semanas, pero ya volverá.

Así que esperé al jueves y no lo hizo tampoco. El viernes peor, pero nada entraba en patrones extraños, no según todos los que conocían la reputación de Jade en este lugar.

Me parece tan extraño, me siento intranquila y es que no quiero creer que ella simplemente volvió a los juegos del gato y el ratón, que una vez más dependía de su voluntad, o de su actitud de mierda. Y me niego completamente a eso.

El sábado por la noche -después de romper toda esa estúpida tensión y su molesta insistencia-, pasamos un buen rato y el domingo fue un día realmente bueno, hasta podría decirse que fue más que bueno.

Hablamos, compartimos experiencias, reímos, fuimos eso que siempre quise, «amigas», y no, me niego rotundamente a pensar que volvimos al punto de partida, porque no podemos avanzar así. ¿Cómo?, si siempre estamos tratando de ponernos la una encima de la otra, y no como para sacarle provecho, solo para mostrar nuestra superioridad.

Todo esto es extraño, es… inquietante y ya quiero que termine.

Detesto el sentimiento de inseguridad en el fondo del estómago… lo odio.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer chicos.


	49. Where are you?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Domingo, 6AM. No viniste al Club, no llamaste a Dinah tampoco.

Es una semana desde que nos dijimos adiós por última vez y me ha pasado todo lo posible e imposible por la cabeza, pero lo que se quedó fue un: «¿_estás haciendo conmigo lo que yo hice?, ¿huiste de mi?_».

No tengo tu teléfono, tú tampoco el mío. No conoces dónde vivo, ese día no te llevé a mi casa, te recogí y te dejé en tu hotel. La única forma de encontrarte sería viajar a Los Ángeles, ir a tu apartamento, golpear tu puerta y esperar a que abras sin escupirme en la cara porque yo sigo pretendiendo ser alguien que tu no quieres que sea… porque a la final, todavía deseas que sea quién yo, ya no quiero ser.

Me preocupas, de más.

No saber de ti toda la semana me ha tenido en el filo de la locura y no sé por qué. ¿Por qué es tan importante saber de ti, cuando hace tan poco, lo único que quería es que me dejes en paz, te vayas lejos y me dejes vivir? Y ahora estoy aquí, debatiendo si, al llegar a casa -después de esta pesada y agotadora noche de trabajo-, debería subir en mi auto y conducir cuatro horas para ir a buscarte.

Te extraño y es estúpido, lo es.

No quiero pensar en esto, no quiero mortificarme por tu ausencia.

Siento como todo se sale de control demasiado rápido y solo quiero frenar, poner pausa, recobrar mis metas, mi camino, porque siento que me estanqué. De repente paré y siento que… fue por ti.

¿Dónde estás, Jade? ¿Donde?

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer a todos. Con este terminamos una fase del fic. Llegamos al número cincuenta que publicaré en la noche, finalmente al día con todos los capítulos que debían estar publicados hasta la fecha y con uno que es muy especial porque marca el inicio del Jori como tal. Fase dos, ¿están listos?


	50. Why?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Caminar bajo la lluvia. Tal vez es una de las cosas más relajantes que se puede hacer en esta ciudad.

Y después de esta maldita semana, lo que necesito, es precisamente eso, encontrar paz.

Pero a un poco más de una cuadra de mi casa, alzo la mirada y veo un auto estacionado en la desierta calle, justo en frente de mi puerta. Sin embargo, eso no es lo más extraño de todo. Hay alguien arrimado sobre él, estilándose bajo la lluvia.

El panorama es borroso por la densidad del agua que cae, cada vez con más fuerza, y apresuro mi paso para poder llegar finalmente a mi destino, evitando ver a quién sea que está ahí, esperando por alguien en particular como si fuese parte de la mafia.

Saco con anticipación las llaves de mi cartera y me cubro un poco el rostro con la capucha de mi sudadera, no vaya a ser que, esta persona, me busca a mi por besarme o bailarle a su esposa, o su novia, o a su hija closetera.

Está ahí. De reojo veo a ese contorno acercarse a mi con pasos lentos. Me apresuro a la puerta, esto me está poniendo nerviosa, tanto, que las llaves se resbalan de mis manos y caen en el piso mientras escucho a mis espaldas:

—Tori.

¿Es ella? ¿Es Jade?

Giro hacia ella y lo que ven mis ojos es una visión sombría, totalmente vestida de negro y con el pelo pegado a su piel, goteando frío, el rímel corriendo por su rostro, marcando un claro camino de tristeza.

Oh no, por favor no…

—Tori —repite con una voz entrecortada que solo me deja saber que está llorando, aunque la lluvia lo oculte… llora desconsoladamente—. Papá murió… se fue… murió.

Sikowitz… No.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas junto con los de ella y mi pecho se contrae rápidamente hasta el punto en que mis pulmones empiezan a fallarme, porque este dolor es el peor de todos.

Cuando un padre se va, cuando no hay nada que hacer, cuando la muerte gana, viene toca a tu puerta y se lleva a quien amas, lo quieras o no.

Sientes un vació que te recorre el cuerpo, desolación, confusión, incredulidad, desesperación, arrepentimiento, todo al mismo tiempo, todo en un segundo, todo…

—Di algo —me pide expectante, pero no tengo nada que decir. Quiero hacerlo pero no puedo decir una palabra. Estoy en blanco, sintiendo como mi vida se parte en mil pedazos.

—¡Tori, maldición. Di algo!

Otra vez le fallo, quiero hablar, quiero gritar, quiero llorar y correr, salir de aquí ir a buscarlo, no sé ni para qué… Él ya no está aquí.

—¡Maldición, Vega! —me grita, haciéndome reaccionar de mi pérdida temporal de conciencia—. ¡Vas a seguir jugando? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí esperando a que te llame por tu estúpido nombre falso!

—Jade…

—¿Cambiaste tanto? ¿Eres tan idiota como para que esto no te toque?, ¿para no sentir nada? —me interrumpe fúrica, completamente perdida en la ira y el dolor y veo como empieza a alejarse.

—¡Jade!… ¡Espera! —le grito jalándola del brazo y es ahí que ella nota mis lágrimas caer junto con la lluvia, mi respiración entrecortada, mi rostro destrozado y me analiza por unos segundos hasta que me siente decaer y me recoge con sus brazos.

—No —es lo único que sale de mis labios, entre sollozos, entre quejas que salen inquietantes con mi pena, partiéndome la voz.

Ella llora conmigo, apretándome fuerte, temblando no solo del frío, sino del dolor de haber perdido a la única figura paterna que ella tuvo y a ese hombre que se entregó a ser mi segundo padre cuando yo perdí el mío.

Él me pidió no volver por él, pero debí hacerlo, debí estar ahí. ¡Maldición debí hacerlo!

Por eso Jade no vino estos días, por él, por estar ahí, por ser la hija que yo no fui. Porque ella sí lo dejó todo por alguien que la necesitaba en ese momento, porque ella… puede ser Jade West, pero no es un monstruo. No como yo…

Lo siento papá, esta no es la hija que me enseñaste a ser. Cuida a Sikowitz, él te necesita ahora, como yo lo necesité a él para guiarme cuando te fuiste.

—¡Tori! Por favor… no me dejes sola… por favor…, por favor…, por favor… —La escucho decirme repetidamente y me doy cuenta que ambas estamos de rodillas en el piso, abrazadas en media calle, rendidas. Me separo y me pongo de pie, ofreciéndole una mano.

—Ven —le digo moviendo apenas mis dedos para ayudarla a levantarse—, vamos adentro.

Este jueguito se acabó, por lo menos con ella.

Lo siento Sikowitz, perdí. Me salí del personaje. Hoy regreso a ser Tori… por y para Jade. Porque no, no la dejaré sola y porque Izzy jamás podría ser lo que ella necesita.

Seré lo que tenga que ser, pero no la abandonaré, te lo prometo… Ve tranquilo, yo la cuido ahora.

* * *

**Nota:**

Volvió Tori, por lo menos con Jade y ahora entramos en la fase dos del fic.

Muchos me estuvieron pidiendo saber que pasa con Jade y la verdad es que yo también lo siento muy necesario, así que los capítulos desde aquí se basaran en su punto de vista. Quiero explorar todo lo que pueda desde ella hasta terminar la segunda fase y luego ya veremos.

Gracias a todos, cincuenta capítulos es bastante, yo sé que son cortos, esa es la idea. Meternos en pensamientos, en pequeños momentos de sus vidas y hacerlo todos los días.

Ahora que ya estoy igualada con los capítulos espero no fallar un solo día y ojalá ustedes quieran seguir conmigo explorando este fic. Mi pequeño experimento.

Gracias por leer y por sus palabras.


	51. Not Another Second

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Veo sus dedos moverse en frente de mis ojos, me está llamando, me está esperando. Estamos empapándonos aquí, bajo la creciente lluvia y, aunque el frío es grande, lo que siento en mis huesos es la agonía de la soledad.

Papá murió, mi papá por elección.

Hace unos segundos le pedí a Tori que no me deje sola. Qué desesperaba debo estar para rogarle que me de un espacio en su vida, por lo menos hoy. Ya luego podré ser fuerte otra vez, ponerme de pie y valerme por mi misma, como siempre. Pero hoy la necesito. Hoy… y tal vez mañana.

Ella no suelta mi mano desde que me ayudó a levantarme. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y ahora abre la casa, frente a la cual, la he esperado por casi 3 horas.

Debo confesar que he pensado en este momento en varias ocasiones, estoy a punto de entrar en la casa de la que no es Tori, de una extraña conocida que se niega a ser ella… la Tori Vega que yo conocí.

—Estás estilando —me dice al verme temblar y pronto me suelta la mano entrando al baño de visitas—, ¿por qué no me esperaste adentro de tu auto?

—Salí a estirar las piernas antes de que empiece a llover y dejé la llave adentro —le contesto recibiendo una toalla—. No puse atención.

—No sabía que conocías donde vivo.

—Te seguí la primera noche que nos vimos —le confieso, no estoy de humor para sarcasmo o bromas, solo quería verla, no quiero pelear, no quiero perder el tiempo en juegos, solo saber que todavía está conmigo.

—Te traeré una toalla más grande y algo para que te cambies de ropa o te resfriarás —dice quitándose los pantalones mojados y su sudadera, para no mojar su camino por la casa, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Lo peor de todo es que no tengo ánimo para molestarla con lo linda que se ve. Así, como me he acostumbrado a verla las últimas dos semanas, en poca ropa.

En un lindo y amplio lugar, una edificación de ladrillo visto, tanto adentro como afuera. No tiene cara de haber sido pensada como casa o departamento. Tiene aspecto de haber sido un taller o una central pequeña de bomberos, algo así.

Son dos pisos muy amplios, sin paredes divisorias, techos altísimos, mucha luz entrando por los grandes ventanales, es un lindo lugar en realidad.

—Aquí tienes, una pijama. Es cómoda, está seca y tibia —me dice recibiendo mi chompa de cuero y yo la ropa de sus manos—. Puedes cambiarte en el baño si prefieres —me dice señalando con la quijada a la puerta que está a mi derecha —voy arriba a tomar un baño rápido, siéntete como en casa.

Tal vez yo también debería tomar un baño rápido. Luzco como una psicópata con todas estas líneas verticales negras en mi rostro.

Primero lavo mi cara, no quiero manchar su camiseta de negro al ponérmela. Estoy más pálida que de costumbre y mi expresión es completamente vacía. Estoy cansada, agotada en realidad. Necesito dormir, necesito calor, café… y a Tori.

Salgo de ese pequeño baño y dejo mi ropa mojada sobre el mostrador de la cocina. no tengo idea donde esté ubicada su lavandería, pero me interesa ver otras cosas primero.

Tiene un librero pequeño con un tocadiscos viejo de vinilos, está lleno de álbumes igual de viejos. Música de los sesentas, ochentas, libros clásicos, evidentemente usados, nada aquí parece nuevo.

Da la impresión de ser un set de película. Todo seleccionado con cuidado para aparentar una vida ajena, la de un personaje que ella creó. Nada es real, por lo menos aquí.

No hay un solo marco de fotos. Tiene algunos cuadros colgados, aunque no tengo idea del pintor. Seguramente de algún tipo que vende sus obras en la calle.

Muebles viejos, plantas en las esquinas, una alfombra que aparenta tener su uso, pero he visto de este tipo en Los Ángeles y sé que es nueva, tal vez lo único en este lugar. Pero entiendo el por qué.

Le encantaba acostarse en la alfombra a soñar despierta. Seguramente, todavía lo hace y qué mejor que una cómoda alfombra, una en la que estés seguro que nadie ha dejado huellas antes que tú.

Se deja descubrir en pequeños detalles.

Todavía arma rompecabezas, veo uno a medio terminar en la mesa de la sala. No es tan grande, tal vez unas mil piezas.

Voy hasta su cocina y abro uno de los muebles buscando una taza. Necesito café y veo una lata de una buena marca en el mueble del fondo.

Tiene una canasta de frutas, perfectas, como si no fuesen reales. Manzanas verdes, brillantes, rojas que se ven tan apetitosas, bananas sin una sola mancha de madurez.

—Si tienes hambre, sigue si lo deseas —dice a mis espaldas—. Quiero que te sientas como en casa.

—Café —le respondo sin ganas, sacando una taza despostillada y otra completamente diferente para ella.

—Prefiero un té —me responde tomando la de color rojo y llenándola de agua del grifo para calentarla en el microondas—. Debes estar agotada por el viaje.

—Y tú por la noche de trabajo.

—Tal vez deberíamos dormir unas horas —me dice tomando la taza de café de mis manos—. Esto no te va a ayudar.

No, no lo hará, pero no quiero ayuda… no la quiero, pero la necesito.

Sí…, es una buena idea, necesito dormir.

—Está bien —le digo dejando todo ahí, a medio hacer en ese mesón y la sigo hasta arriba. Solo espero que al llegar, no se le ocurra dejarme sola en su cama.

No quiero estar sola, no quiero perderla de vista, no quiero… caer en ese vació que sentí en ese cementerio, ese que me obligó a subirme a mi auto y manejar hasta aquí. Para encontrarla, para tenerla -aunque sea por unos segundos- en mis brazos, para pedirle que me ayude.

Porque desde que se fue me tan siento perdida; porque jamás pensé que lo haría y se robaría la oportunidad de -en un futuro- decirle que, en algún punto de mi vida, me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella, que lo sentía y que me perdone por alejarla de todos.

Nunca supe el poco tiempo que me quedaba hasta que se fue. Y si hay algo en este mundo que sé con seguridad, es que no hay un mañana.

No esperaré un segundo más para demostrarle que ella es esa persona para mi, que me jugaré todo por ella, la llamaré como quiera, haré lo que sea… ni uno más.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	52. Peace

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Paz.

Su habitación me da toda esa tranquilidad, claridad, evoca exactamente eso… paz.

Es la luz o tal vez la falta de todo. Las cortinas casi trasparentes dejando entrar el color gris de afuera, las gotas de la lluvia golpeando la ventana, esa simple madera que sostiene ese enorme colchón con un solo cobertor blanco, pulcro, que me da el sentimiento de acostarme en una nube o para ser precisos adentro de ella.

Ella me invita de un lado levantando la cobija y se da la vuelta para entrar por el otro lado y encontrarnos nuevamente en medio.

—Cúbrete la espalda —me dice tomando el cobertor con la mano y llevándola hasta mis hombros, pero no se va. Acomoda su mano tras mi nuca acariciándola con su pulgar—. Trata de dormir un poco, deja entrar al calor y descansa —susurra cerrando los ojos, posando su frente con la mía y rozando apenas mi nariz con la suya.

¿De dónde viene todo esto? ¿De la pena que le doy?

No importa, no ahora. No quiero pensar sus motivos o alterarme por lo que signifiquen.

—Estás helada —dice quitando su tibia mano de mi cuello y siento un corto escalofrío por el golpe con la baja temperatura nuevamente. Frota sus palmas exhalando calor en medio y cubre mis mejillas…

Paz…

—Gracias —le digo mirándola a los ojos y ella me sonríe con tristeza.

—Él me pidió no volver —me dice frunciendo sus labios—, pero debí volver, debí estar ahí.

Sé que se arrepiente, de cierta forma yo también de no haberle dicho lo que sucedía, pero Sikowitz me pidió, antes de empeorar, que no lo hiciera, que él sabía que ella estaba bien.

—No habría servido de nada, pasó en coma los últimos cinco días, no habrías logrado más que dejarte en descubierto.

Además que, de cierta forma, la culpan. Aunque no existe la posibilidad de que ella causara esto, Tori tiene la culpa de todo, es la excusa perfecta para cada cosa que sale mal. Una razón más para evitar a mis «amigos» en estos momentos.

—Descansa Tor… Izzy… No pienses en esto, solo descansa un poco… ya habrá tiempo para hablar.

—Tori —me susurra—. Tori para ti, solo contigo —murmura quedándose cada vez más dormida y pronto siento como su respiración se hace más profunda.

No sé como sentirme, todo duele, todo es tan frío, todo menos esto, menos nosotras dentro de esta cama.

El día, cada ves, oscurece más. La suave lluvia se va tornando en una tormenta, el ruido de las gotas golpean cada vez más fuerte contra todo allá afuera, el viento resopla contra los árboles y sin embargo aquí, con ella… estoy en la más tibia y confortable paz.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	53. Who Knew?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

A veces me pregunto, ¿cómo fue que dejé que todos pisotearan así la imagen de Tori? Y la respuesta es un rotundo: tú lo iniciaste, fuiste tú.

Todo inició en ese concierto que organizamos cuando teníamos veinte años. Su carrera había «tomado alas», por así decirlo. Todos los productores la querían, los cantantes rogaban por un dueto y los fans no la dejaban por dos segundos, persiguiéndola por toda la ciudad.

Uno meses antes habíamos conocido a Tess, quién se acercó al grupo inicialmente interesada en trabajar para Cat, pero vio una posibilidad más grande en Tori y la manipuló para que echara a su antiguo manager y así, ella poder tomar su lugar.

No le fue nada difícil, Tori odiaba a Tomás. Él era anticuado, era aburrido, le costaba un ojo de la cara y la tenía siempre alejada de los medios. La hacia ver tan exclusiva que se volvió inaccesible y Tori detestaba ser así, mucho menos con sus fans.

Tess era más extrovertida, la lanzaba a las masas, la exponía al máximo, le hacía creer que le daba todo gusto, pero la manejaba como quería. No tenía escrúpulos ni limites. Era alguien que nunca tuvo los intereses de Tori como prioridad, su meta final siempre fue hacer dinero, cada vez un poco más.

Ella fue quién, al oír la idea del concierto, movió cielo y tierra para conseguir el mejor lugar, la mejor fecha, patrocinadores y se encargó de darle toda la publicidad necesaria. Pero le advirtió claramente que el hermano de Cat sería un grave problema, que tenerlo cerca perjudicaría su imagen.

Todos los días, sin falta, la apartaba de nosotros y, de una manera muy sutil, le repetía la infinidad de contrariedades que podría traerle y como lo perdería todo.

Tori tenía miedo. El cambio de administración empezaba a afectarle. Tomás se había encargado de ir cerrando puertas en su camino, moviendo influencias para quitarle empleos y, bajo tanta presión, Tori finalmente cedió. Tess logró lavarle el cerebro y hasta le dijo que decir. Lo sé porque yo fui testigo.

Un día llegó al teatro y sin que los demás se percatasen, la tomó del brazo a su camerino. Yo las seguí y me escondí unos metros a sus espaldas, escuchando toda la basura que le recitaba al oído: «_Cat hará lo mismo en el futuro; hará a un lado a su hermano, así es este mundo, no te sientas mal_», pero Tori se negaba a hacerle caso, todavía resistía.

De corazón creí que no sería capaz, que como siempre le ganaría su alta moral y su amistad con Cat no le permitiría caer en esa trampa. Pero cuando escuché -unos días más tarde- a sus labios repetir las palabras de esa víbora, perdí mi norte y enfurecí. Había sido tan estúpida como para dejarse convencer.

Cat estaba muy herida, tanto que renunció al evento ese mismo día. Andre lo hizo, pero con mucho enojo y fue la última vez que tuvo contacto directo con Tori. Robbie eligió el lado de Cat, así como yo y Beck, él no cantaría, solo haría una presentación en escenario antes del show, así que él también se hizo para atrás.

Recuerdo haberle gritado que nunca más se acercara a nosotros, mucho menos a mi mejor amiga. Estaba tan indignada, tan dolida, ¿quién diablos era? Lo hubiese esperado de Trina, pero nunca de Tori.

Pero así es la vida. Siempre da la vuelta y llena de razón a la gente estúpida.

Unos meses después -casi un año- Beck y Cat empezaron a salir. Nadie en el medio tenía conocimiento de esto, fue una relación tras bambalinas. Solo los cinco amigos de siempre lo sabíamos.

Yo no tenía problemas con el asunto. Beck y yo terminamos antes de graduarnos de la secundaria y para ese entonces yo ya estaba muy consciente de que me iban más las mujeres. Cat era mi mejor amiga y se veía feliz, así que los apoyé desde un inicio.

La fama de Cat comenzó a ascender rápidamente, después de que el primer sencillo de su álbum- producido por Andre-, se ubicara en los primeros puestos del Billboard. Beck tuvo la suerte de que un par de películas en las que había trabajado, salieron a cartelera al mismo tiempo, destacándolo también como el nuevo talento de Hollywood.

Robbie seguía intentando crecer como comediante actuando en algunos Clubes exclusivos y muy populares y yo, era la asistente de producción de un exitoso show de HBO y en mis tiempos libres fui desarrollando el concepto de un gran programa para poder vendérselo a la cadena, lo que logré con muchísimo éxito dos años después.

Pero en ese entonces, cuando todo iba tomando camino en nuestras carreras, todavía éramos el mismo grupo de inocentes mocosos, buenos amigos, parados firmes en la tierra. A menos, eso pensaba yo.

Un viernes, como casi todos los que podíamos pasar juntos como grupo, estábamos comiendo pizza en casa de Andre y hablando sobre una premier de Hollywood -a la cual, según Beck, estábamos todos invitados- y Cat mencionó que su hermano le había pedido ir.

Beck entonces se echó una disimulada carcajada, lo cuál me sorprendió, creí que ella lo pondría en su lugar, pero no. Cat rió con él y comentó que ya le había dicho que no iba a ser posible, que este es un negocio delicado y que tienen que cuidar su imagen. Robbie y Andre rieron también.

Los chicos, parados firmes en la tierra, subieron a la estratosfera en menos de un segundo y el recuerdo de Tori y lo que había sucedido casi un año atrás, llegó como un flechazo en ese momento «_Cat hará lo mismo en el futuro; hará a un lado a su hermano, así es este mundo, no te sientas mal_».

No podía creerlo, la juzgamos tanto, la excluimos de todo, la abandonamos, porque creíamos tener la razón… y en ese momento fue así. Luchábamos por lo correcto, mas todo fue en vano.

Ellos cambiaron tanto sin que yo me diera cuenta, siguieron las reglas de lo «correcto en el negocio» y rompieron todo lo que los convertía en esas personas que yo quería, admiraba y respetaba.

Vaya, ¿quién sabe?, quizá hasta yo cambié. Pero en ese momento, escuchar a mis amigos expresarse de esa manera, me cayó como un balde de agua fría… y desperté.

Extrañé a Tori entonces, a la vieja Tori, a la que no vivía al mando de una estúpida caza fortunas.

¿Quién diría que en ese entonces, yo necesitaba de vuelta a la mujer que tuvo el valor de dejarlo todo y terminó convirtiéndose en otra persona?

Aquella que vive de lo simple y es feliz con tan poco, la que ni siquiera tiene un televisor en esta alcoba y la que, a pesar de tener millones en el banco, vive de servir tragos en un bar y camina a casa bajo la lluvia.

Esa hermosa chica que ahora duerme intranquila y dolida a mi lado, la que me calienta con su intermitente respiración.

¿Quién creería que Izzy es exactamente la Tori de la que me enamoré?

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	54. Questions

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Dormir, nunca ha sido una de mis virtudes. Prestarle mi conciencia al sueño siempre me ha causado problemas. Más aún ahora que puedo contemplarla, más ahora que ella ya no pretende conmigo.

De repente, logro escuchar una melodía conocida a lo lejos. Pronto me percato de que alguien me está llamando y que dejé mi teléfono en la planta baja, sobre el mesón a un lado de mi empapada ropa.

Lo dejo sonar, pero vuelve a replicar, una y otra vez. Así que me levanto con cuidado y me desprendo de su abrazo dejándola sola en esa confortable cama, para bajar a averiguar quién llama con tanta insistencia.

Cinco llamadas continuas de Cat, una de Beck, que seguramente también fue Cat, para cerciorarse de que no la estaba evitando solo a ella.

Esa boba melodía vuelve a sonar y contesto inmediatamente, usando la voz más baja que tengo e intentando ir al lugar más remoto de la casa, para evitar despertar a Tori.

—¿Dónde estás? Acabo de llegar a tu casa y no me respondes el timbre.

—No estoy ahí, Cat.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Eso no importa —le respondo tratando de que abandone su insistencia pero no lo hace.

—Dime que no fuiste a buscarla otra vez, Jade.

—No, solo… necesitaba un poco de espacio.

—¿Dónde estás?

—¡Dios, Cat! No puedes dejarme en paz unos días, no quiero hablar con nadie, solo quiero estar sola.

—Me preocupas —me dice molesta. Ya lo sé, la idea de que busque a Tori, que la encuentre, que tal vez tome la misma decisión que ella, la aterra, la irrita y nos ha causado muchos enfrentamientos últimamente—. Regresa a casa, ella ya no importa. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de hacerlo. Deja de buscarla.

—Cat, estoy bien. No estoy buscando a Tori, sí. Estoy quedándome con una amiga y preferiría que me des mi espacio.

—Espero que tu amiga sea prudente y no vaya a vender secretos de tu sexualidad por ahí a alguna revista de chismes, porque tu querías aliviar las tensiones por una noche.

Con lo que me importa si eso llegase a suceder. Ya lo leo: «_La cantante y productora del famoso show de HBO, sale forzadamente del closet_».

¡¿A quién diablos le importa?! Ah, sí. A ella.

Desde que firmamos un contrato para grabar juntas algunas pistas de su nuevo álbum, le importa mucho que un «escándalo» vaya a perseguirla, ergo el bendito papel lleno de condiciones.

—Tranquilízate, Cat. Dije amiga, no prostituta.

—Está bien, solo espero que dejes de buscar a Tori, Jade. Ella no te conviene y ahora deberías pasar en la compañía de tus verdaderos amigos —me dice en tono de advertencia, tratando de aconsejarme como si fuera esa madre que nunca tuve—. Recuerda lo que le hizo a Beck, recuerda de lo que es capaz.

¡Dios!

Si tan solo se quitara el antifaz que Beck se encargó de ponerle, tal vez podría ver que las cosas no son como él se las cuenta.

El imbécil de mi ex-novio -el que en sus ojos es la pareja perfecta-, se volvió un maldito mujeriego y aprovecha cualquier ocasión para ponerle los cuernos.

Esa noche en particular, Cat tenía una entrevista en vivo en un canal de televisión y él decidió quedarse en el hotel. Cuando ella llegó a la madrugada -después de todos los compromisos con el canal y la firma de autógrafos a la salida-, entró en la habitación donde él dormía después de su aventura. El bobo ni siquiera se había percatado de que esa estúpida fan que se había tirado hace unas horas, había dejado una prenda íntima en la esquina del velador.

Beck entonces, aprovecho el hecho de que Tori estaba hospedada en el mismo hotel e inventó la más fantástica historia, sobre como ella le había invitado un trago en el bar y seguramente lo había drogado para acostarse con ella y así crear un problema entre ambos. Cat le creyó, sin preguntar nada, sin discutir… simplemente le creyó.

¿Qué sacaba Tori de todo eso? Nada, pero ella fue la culpable inmediatamente.

Lo que Beck no sabía es que yo también estaba en esa misma ciudad esa noche, y que asistí a un evento privado patrocinado por la firma de maquillaje de la cual Tori era la nueva modelo y ella estaba ahí esa noche, en el evento, no con él.

Traté de explicarle a Cat, pero no me creyó, ni la primera vez que se lo dije, ni la segunda, ni la tercera y para la cuarta ya me estaba recriminando el ¿por qué? la defendía, cuando ella era capaz de todo y que confiaba absolutamente en su estúpido novio.

Es imposible, ellos la usan de excusa para todo. Cada uno de ellos, todos menos Robbie o yo.

No sé el motivo por el cuál él prefiere no entrar en discusiones que la involucren y siempre trata de calmar el ánimo con una broma. Tal vez, es tan sencillo como que Tori nunca le hizo nada; y que, de todos nosotros, tal vez es él, quién conserva todavía una sincera inocencia y no se ha vuelto un cínico.

—Prométeme que volverás pronto —me insiste una vez más—. Quiero que empecemos a preparar las mezclas para las canciones y me gustaría pasar unos días solamente contigo.

—Seguro Cat, te dejaré saber cuando esté por regresar… en unos días.

Sí, por supuesto. Lo que más deseo en el mundo es volver y pasar horas de horas escucharlos aniquilar a Tori, ahora porque no volvió para encontrarse con Sikowitz, porque es una egoísta, cruel e interesada, a la que no le importaba un viejo que algún día conoció.

Por suerte yo conozco la verdad, por suerte yo sé quién Tori es, por eso la busqué, por eso insistí y por esa razón ahora apago este absurdo aparato y vuelvo a la cama para sentir su calor. Porque poco me importa lo que ellos digan o quieran. Ella es con quién necesito estar.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por sus comentarios, yo también quiero ir escribiendo lo que pasó con los chicos, en esete mismo capítulo, empecé a hacerlo. Pero como se darán cuenta este fic no es apresurado y mi meta no es llegar al final de la manera más rápida. Para mi todo tiene que ir evolucionando bien, con calma y con coherencia. Este es un fic de capítulos pequeños, pero es un fic largo, como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Así que espero que sigamos juntos descubriendo que pasa.

Estimado/a JoriLove, lamento leer que se te fue a la mierda todo en el 47 XD, por mi parte, me gusta como va hasta ahora, no cambiaría nada y seguiré haciéndole caso a mis instintos con el fic.

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	55. Things

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Estoy a punto de llegar a Los Ángeles. Es martes, medio día y lo único que quiero hacer es regresar a Las Vegas, pasar unos días más con Tori, unas horas, unos minutos… lo que sea. Simplemente no quiero estar aquí.

Aquel domingo nos levantamos de la cama para un almuerzo tardío. Unos simples macarrones con queso de caja, que comimos en un tazón y con cuchara. No nos tomó más de diez minutos prepararlos.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos sobre la alfombra, reposando la espalda en los pies del sillón y yo le señalé la repisa con discos y libros que había notado en la mañana.

Le comenté que había hecho un buen trabajo inventándose una vida, nadie creería que apenas la tenía unos cuantos meses pretendiendo ser Izzy y que estaba segura de que no había leído uno solo de esos libros, además ¿desde cuándo le gustan tanto los Beatles?

Ella rió y me explicó que, en realidad, es la colección de su papá y que, aunque no lo crea, los había leído todos. Eran las únicas cosas que le había heredado, junto con su colección de cámaras de fotos.

—Papá le dejó todo a Trina. A mi me únicamente los libros, los vinilos y su colección de cámaras.

—¡¿Qué?! —le pregunté sorprendida. Después de como se comportó su hija mayor tras el divorcio, pensé que él tendría más consideraciones con Tori.

—Él… me dejó una carta —dijo tapándose la boca para hablar mientras terminaba de comer—. Sabía que a mi me estaba yendo muy bien y que, al contrario de mi hermana, yo si sé administrar mi dinero y no terminaré en una pocilga. Así que me dejó sus pertenencias más preciadas -cosas que él realmente disfrutaba-, para que lo disfrute a él y nuestros recuerdos juntos. A ella le dejó todo lo demás, absolutamente todo.

—Trina no se cansa de protestar que no tuvo nada en la herencia, que tú vendiste la casa para gastarte ese dinero en mil cosas, cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

Tori soltó algunas carcajadas, casi atorándose con los fideos y se levantó a buscar algo de tomar.

—Trina es tan falsa, por Dios. Ella mismo puso la casa, con todo lo que tenía adentro, a la venta, una semana después de entregarle las llaves —contesta bebiendo el agua y limpiando su garganta—. Además, es una tonta. Lo vendió muy barato, ni siquiera hizo un buen estudio de bienes raíces del sector. No me costó nada recuperarla.

—¿Tú compraste la casa?

—Sí, como anónimo, hasta la pagué en efectivo a través de uno de los abogados de la firma que contraté proteger todas mis ganancias. Ella no hizo ni una pregunta, le brillaban los ojos.

Y tal vez, eso fue lo que más me sorprendió de todo. Tori tiene un lugar donde esconderse en Los Ángeles, un lugar confortable, por lo menos tres veces más grande que este y con todas las comodidades del mundo, por lo menos con un par de televisores, pero ella está allí, viviendo en una antigua fábrica convertida en vivienda y trabajando en un bar de strippers.

Si tan solo tuviese el valor de hacer lo que ella hizo hace seis meses y buscar mi felicidad sobre todo lo demás. Pero no, aquí estoy. Cruzando los límites de la ciudad, lista para llegar a casa, tomar un baño y salir al estudio para comenzar los ensayos de las canciones que grabaremos para su nuevo álbum.

Hogar, dulce hogar… ya quiero regresar a ti.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios. Ya saben que no me ofendo si dejan sus sospechas, espero leerlos pronto.


	56. Can I Kiss You?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¿Puedo besarte? —me preguntó Tori esa noche de domingo y solo con escuchar esas palabras ya me tenía completamente dispuesta a todo.

Asentí dejando mi estúpido celular a un lado y, enderezándome un poco para que ella pueda acomodarse en mi regazo, la envolví con mis brazos.

Entonces me sonrió y me dijo:

—¿Quién diría que un día estaría con Jade West pidiéndole un beso?

Y yo le conteste:

—¿Quién diría que ese día yo se lo daría?

Volvió a sonreír sobre mis labios y se contuvo unos segundos, provocándome una ansiedad que tuve que calmar tomándola del rostro y presionándola hacia mí.

Creo que Tori está muy consciente de que me gusta y de lo importante que es, no es solo un capricho. Lo que no sabe es el «porqué» y tal vez, es eso lo que la intriga tanto y la razón por la cual me permite estar con ella, saber su secreto y pasar de él. Tal vez es por eso que ya no finge conmigo.

No creo que sea por pena. Me lo dejó saber claramente cuando me puso a limpiar su casa con ella el lunes después de una pesada noche de besuqueos y toqueteos. Y, aunque no pasó más que eso, no me he sentido tan viva en años, no como en esa noche.

No me cuesta nada recordar las cosas que hicimos estos días restantes que pasamos juntas, solas las dos. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni una visita, nada… únicamente las dos, disfrutando del silencio con Radiohead escuchándose de fondo, con comida rápida que sacábamos de una lata o una caja de cartón de la alacena, con juegos entre sábanas, con gemidos reprimidos y su necesidad de acercarme cada vez más a su cuerpo.

Empezó con una simple petición, que le de un beso. Terminó con su espalda arqueándose sobre el colchón mientras yo la hacía mía con mis labios en su centro.

"¿Por qué diablos regresé aquí?", pienso mientras cierro la llave de agua fría y tomo la toalla para salir a mi fría habitación y vestirme para encontrarme con Cat.

Necesito que el tiempo corra y el sábado llegue pronto para volver a la carretera y regresar a esa ciudad, a su casa, a su cama… a su cuerpo.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo. Mañana un capítulo más.


	57. Fire

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Reposarla sobre esa blanca y pulcra alfombra mientras la besaba a mordiscos por la quijada, bajando hasta su cuello, sacándole suspiros que solo soñaba con tener, es, tal vez, mi recuerdo más vívido de esa noche.

Dicen que el dolor y la tristeza se apaciguan en el calor de otro cuerpo y, si es así, nosotras no dejamos de calmar nuestras penas durante esos tres días.

Lo malo de empezar de esta forma es que pronto entiendes que todo podría ser nada más que un efecto secundario, que no hay cadenas que te sostengan, que te anclen, todo es superficial… y eso me asusta.

—Tengo que confesarte algo —me susurró haciéndome prestarle mi completa atención—. He… deseado esto desde el sábado pasado en el club.

Si tan solo supiera que, con esa simple confesión, logró que me perdiera en ella, que dejase mi control de lado y, que todo lo que ella quisiera, lo haría con tan solo una mención de sus labios.

¿Quién sabe en realidad cómo llegas a este punto? ¿Cómo funciona esto del amor?

Yo, la verdad no tengo idea.

Me esfuerzo mucho por recordar el minuto en que me di cuenta, el instante en que ate cabos y supe que lo que sentía por ella no era un simple gusto o un deseo por su cuerpo o un capricho, pero no puedo.

Algunas personas pueden hacer un mapa detallado de como llegaron a enamorarse. Como se conocieron, se hicieron amigos, empezaron a salir, encontraron cosas en común, otras que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro y de repente, dado un tiempo prudencial ya sabían que se levantaban con corazones flotantes a los lados de su sonrisa.

Nosotras en realidad nunca fuimos las mejores amigas, nuestras personalidades chocaban mucho, básicamente por la envidia que le tenía y los celos que me provocaba ver a mi novio, de ese entonces, mirarla de pies a cabeza como si fuese la mejor barra de chocolate.

Sin embargo debo admitir que por más que yo me negara a considerarla una persona importante en mi vida, ella se daba formas de estar presente cuando más la necesitaba.

Recuerdo que ella reparó mi cometa la primera vez que fui a buscarla para que me ayude con Beck. Ese estúpido juguete no fue más que una excusa que inventé ese momento, pero ella invirtió tiempo en arreglarla de todas formas.

Cuando la eligieron para cantar en los Platinum Music Awards, me sorprendió por su lealtad. Yo sabía que Beck le gustaba, pero se abstuvo de besarlo, por mi, y ella no sabía que yo la estaba viendo, solo lo hizo.

Tengo que admitir que siempre la consideré muy bonita, como negarlo, siempre tuvo un cuerpo de ensueño, lo que pude comprobar cuando fuimos a burlarnos de Trina en el canal de televisión mientras grababan Divertisimo y nos tuvimos que disfrazar de queso.

Sé que mi admiración por ella creció especialmente en dos ocaciones. La primera fue después de terminar por última vez con Beck y la llamé para que vaya a buscarme a las afueras de mi cafetería favorita. Esa noche llovía a cántaros y, aunque ella no tenía licencia, tomó prestado el auto de su papá y fue por mí.

Y la segunda fue cuando tuve que enterrar a mis abuelos —esos que me criaron, por así decirlo— y ella fue la única que estuvo conmigo. Viajó de Nueva York apenas se enteró y me acompañó durante el entierro, quedándose en el cementerio a mi lado, sentadas hasta el anochecer.

El resto de mis amigos estaban «demasiado ocupados» como para viajar y su «profesionalismo» no les permitió cancelar sus compromisos. Pero ella lo hizo, no le importó nada más que ayudarme y aunque la criticaron de una manera muy fuerte, estuvo ahí.

Probablemente por eso me sorprendió tanto, cuando sucedió lo del hermano de Cat. ¿Cómo pasas de ser una persona con tan alta moral, que no le das gusto a tus deseos por respetar a alguien más, a, de repente, arrastrarte ante la voluntad de una estúpida mujer sin escrúpulos, mandando al diablo tus amistades?

Sin embargo fue ahí, en esa etapa de mi vida —cuando se ausentó de mi vida definitivamente—, que entendí que la extrañaba tanto, que ya hasta había dejado de dormir, no comía bien y era un completo zombi. Lo fui por meses.

Fui tan evidente, que mis «amigos» decidieron hacer una intervención para sacarme de ese «ridículo enamoramiento» en el que me encontraba, aunque no funcionó.

Por un tiempo pensé que era pura obstinación de mi parte, realmente lo hice.

¿Cómo diablos te enamoras de la chica que lastimó tanto a alguien que tu adoras; la que, en frente de todos, se vuelve tan superficial?

Debía ser un maldito antojo, algo pasajero. Pero como podía serlo si luchaba tanto contra la imagen en la que se había convertido.

Si una persona me decía que Tori era egoísta, yo hacía lo imposible por probarme que no lo era; si me decían que era manipuladora, buscaba formas de convencerme de lo contrario.

Tal vez, fue así cómo me enamoré de Tori. Tuve que buscarla, pasando de la superficialidad que presentaba frente a las cámaras, cavando profundo hasta encontrarla nuevamente y recuperar la certeza de que lo único que había pasado con ella, es que llevaba una máscara tras su nombre y que se escondía.

Ahora puedo decir que la veo tras las decisiones profesionales de Tess, pero yo sé quién es realmente.

Así que al pedirme un beso más, se lo di; al presionarme contra su cuerpo, ejercí más fuerza; al gemir con tanta desesperación, complací sus deseos. La llevé hasta la cama y la recorrí entera, besé cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La memoricé con mis labios, con mi lengua, con mis ojos, con las yemas de mis dedos, me aprendí su ritmo, sus súplicas en un movimiento de caderas y la hice mía. Por unos días ella fue mía y yo… yo fui suya.

Pero ella no me conoce.

Posiblemente cree que sigo siendo la soberbia Jade West de la escuela y piensa que esto para mí es un juego, que no quiero más que unas noches de sexo, de besarla hasta el cansancio. No sabe que estoy rendida ante ella, solo sabe que no quiero perderla.

Eso me asusta. Definitivamente… tengo miedo.

Por que me aterra pensar que en algún momento, a Tori, se le acabe el «gusto» y yo la veré partir… lejos de mí.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias chicos por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus reviews. De verdad los aprecio. Hasta mañana.


	58. Guilt

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? —me pregunta Cat al verme con una inusual sonrisa mientras leo uno de los mensajes de Tori.

Yo juego a ser indiferente con esa pregunta y guardo mi celular en el bolsillo, apagando su sonido. Es hora de concentrarse en esto.

Me ubico en mi cabina de grabación y me coloco los audífonos. Perfecto, ahora a cantar como lo hicimos hace un par de horas en el ensayo.

Armonizar con Cat siempre se me hizo muy fácil. Hemos practicado tanto juntas desde la escuela, que lograr componer una canción e interpretarla no nos toma mucho tiempo. Somos un buen equipo, siempre fue así.

—Una vez más, las dos al mismo tiempo. Atentas a mi dirección, ¿Okey? Vamos —nos dice Andre. Él es el productor del nuevo álbum y hace un trabajo estupendo.

Vuelvo a tomar la posta de ritmo y comenzamos siguiendo sus instrucciones. Esta vez podría darnos un 15/10 de lo bien que nos salió grabar el estribillo.

En pocos minutos tenemos un primer corte de la canción y lo escuchamos para verificar partes en las que tengamos que hacer cambios, pero no son demasiados. Apenas un par de grabaciones por repetir, cantar algunos coros de fondo y la canción estará lista. Aproximadamente un día de trabajo, nada mal.

Pero todo se arruina el momento que Beck entra en el estudio y se sienta con nosotros a escuchar el demo.

No le parece que esté a la altura de Cat, ella debería cantar más partes que yo, ella debería destacar más, después de todo es su álbum, no el mío.

Y ahí es cuando Andre duda de su dirección musical y empieza a anotar cambios que seguramente realizaremos mañana. Todo porque al chico de oro le gusta mover las piezas del tablero ajeno solo para sentirse relevante.

Que importa ya, Andre hará lo que quiera, al igual que Cat. En este punto, ya me viene y me va.

Al parecer, no me di cuenta de que puse nuevamente esa boba sonrisa al continuar leyendo lo que Tori me escribe.

—¿Quien te tiene así de contenta?, ¿encontraste a tu Caperucita Roja? —me pregunta el imbécil de mi ex.

—Me acaban de contar algo muy gracioso, ¿te molesta verme feliz?

—Pensé que te vería trapeando el piso de toda la pena que tenías por la partida de Sikowitz.

—Llore bastante estos días, quédate seguro de eso. Solo es un chiste nada más. —No sé ni por qué me defiendo, tal vez es un reflejo condicionado. Él me acusa de algo y yo le respondo sin pensarlo dos veces, desatendiendo sus intenciones. Así es como he evitado hablar de Tori en mucho tiempo, sin echar leña al fuego.

Es interesante ver como él, aunque me conoce muy bien, se queda satisfecho con eso. Pero no voy a preguntarle sus motivos, mientras deje de fastidiarme todo está bien.

Tori sigue enviándome mensajes que logran ponerme de buen genio, pero pronto noto una sombra sobre mis hombros.

—¿Quién es Denisse?

No me di ni cuenta en qué momento Cat se paró a mi lado y empezó a leer mis mensajes.

Grabé el contacto con ese nombre, ni siquiera le puse una foto real, tiene un emoticón nada más.

—La amiga con la que te dije que me quedé estos días.

—No será un problema, ¿verdad? —pregunta Beck con un tono exigente, como si él tuviese voz y voto en lo que hago—, tus romances pasajeros siempre quieren entrometerse en tu vida.

—Ella no es un romance pasajero —respondo sin siquiera regresar a verlo—. Es una amiga y punto.

Cat alza los hombros y no insiste, sabe que no les daré más datos sobre ella, ya me pasó en el pasado que al conocer quienes eran mis pequeñas conquistas, estas desaparecían a los pocos días, sobornadas por el imbécil de Beck.

Esa manía que tiene por el control me aturde, yo ya no soy de su interés, sin embargo se empeña en que lo sea y lo que más odio es que no importa cuanto le advierta que me deje en paz, siempre está merodeando en mis acciones.

Estábamos por salir a comer algo, cuando él me detiene a unos pasos de la puerta y me enfrenta con molestia.

—¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?

—No te importa Beck, déjame pasar.

—No vas a arruinar esto para Cat, con este álbum va a consolidarse en Europa así que mejor será que te olvides de tu juguete nuevo.

—Jmm —río a mis adentros, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Lo que yo haga fuera de este estudio es mi problema. Mientras cumpla con las condiciones del contrato que tengo «con Cat», ¿qué haga? o ¿con quién me acueste?, es mi lío —respondo sin más y me cruzo de brazos en frente suyo, firme y fuerte.

—No tienes ni el más mínimo interés en los asuntos de Cat, ni siquiera en su bienestar —me dice descaradamente, cretino, sé lo que le hace a sus espaldas, lo he visto varias veces.

—Ah, ¿y tú sí? —contesto—. Lo único que quieres es seguir controlándola, llevarla de la mano a todo lado para satisfacer tu necesidad de atención, porque a ti no se te pegan ni las moscas cuando estás solo.

—Yo, «soy su novio», me preocupo por ella porque la amo…

—Claro, la amas con taaanta pasión, que te acuestas con una cualquiera pasando un día o te buscas una de esas bobas lolitas que vagabundean queriendo sus cinco minutos de fama en la cama.

—¿Celosa? —Tiene una cara de complacencia única. ¿Cómo puede creer que todavía me interesa? Además de ser lesbiana, jamás regresaría con él.

—¿Celos de qué?, ¿de ver como manipulas y mantienes ciega a mi mejor amiga?

—Ella no es ciega, sabe exactamente como funcionan las cosas.

—Ella confía en ti plenamente, eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con que le pongan los cuernos.

—Cat entiende que a veces las mujeres se me ofrecen…

—Imbécil, ¿y tú no puedes decir que no?

—Lo hago, la mayoría de las veces —Pone esa sonrisa de perro con hueso nuevo, ¿dónde diablos quedó mi amable y considerado novio?

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en esto, Beck?

—¿En qué? ¿En un hombre?

—¡En un maldito engañador!

—Tú no tienes calidad moral para hablar de engaños —dice borrando su mueca de felicidad—, ¿acaso no fuiste tú la que me traicionó a mi con una mujer mayor cuando estábamos en la maldita escuela? ¿No fuiste tú la que fijó el ejemplo de fidelidad?

—Yo era una adolescente, estaba confundida y eso fue un error.

—¡Un error que nos costó una relación de cuatro años!

Y ahora veo de donde sale tanto veneno que siempre tiene para mi. Jamás me perdonará lo que le hice entonces.

—Hubiese dado lo mismo, ¿sabes? Sigo siendo lesbiana y un día íbamos a terminar.

—Pues Cat y yo no estaremos juntos para siempre. Algún día vamos a terminar. ¿Qué importa si me acuesto con alguien más?

Es un completo idiota. Se volvió amargado, solitario, interesado en el dinero, en la fama. Pero se olvidó de ser un ser humano, un buen amigo, se olvidó de la lealtad y la sinceridad.

Y sí, lamento en el alma haber sido la causa de que él dejase de confiar en las personas cuando me vio teniendo relaciones con mi maestra de guión en el aula de clases y, unos días después, en mi casa, cuando finalmente me enfrentó.

Fue un estúpido error que lo destrozó todo. Pero el decidió convertirse en esto, en la sombra de la persona que podría ser.

Lo siento, fui una pésima novia al final, pero aprendí algo y seguí adelante. Él solo se hundió.

—Vamos chicos, muero de hambre —dice mi pelirroja amiga.

Aún lo es, aunque por el momento esté cegada por el hombre que ama y a pesar de que haya cometido muchos errores y haya perdido parte de esa linda inocencia que la caracterizaba.

Es mi amiga porque ella, al contrario del amargado de su novio, pudo recibir el mismo golpe y perdonar; lo malo es que sigue perdonando. Peor aún, que con el tiempo, eso solo le seguirá robando su esencia.

Y es ahí cuando reflexiono sobre lo que hice y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable.

¿Habría pasado todo esto, si yo no cometía ese error? ¿El que invalidó a mi amigo de sus emociones y lo convirtió en un cínico? ¿El que provocó su desinterés, su apatía y su maldad?

Tal vez yo sí tengo la culpa de todo. De que Beck se convirtiera en esto; de que Cat vaya dejando su gran personalidad de lado, para ser más como él; de que Andre perdiera a su mejor amiga, el momento en que yo le pedí a Tori que se alejara de nosotros, cediendo a las garras de su manager y finalmente huyendo de todo.

¿Soy culpable? ¿Lo soy?

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos por sus review. El fic acaba de pasar los 100 y eso es emocionante, porque tanto ustedes como yo somos parte de esta historia.

Gracias siempre por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	59. CSI

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

El sexo es una de las cosas más increíbles, sorprendentes, apasionadas y alucinantes que puedes experimentar en la vida. No hay comparación, ¿verdad?

¡Absolutamente!, y es por eso que he estado mirando Tori limpiar los lentes de sus cámaras durante las últimas tres horas, sentada en el sofá de su sala.

Es tan cuidadosa y delicada, que me tiene aquí, hipnotizada con cada aliento que retiene en sus pulmones cuando está a punto de tomar ese pedazo de vidrio cerca de su rostro, para inspeccionarlo y limpiarlo de cualquier polvo o suciedad que pueda haberse quedado rezagado en los bordes.

Luego lo coloca dentro de una bolsa plástica y le da un lugar sobre la mesa -en un orden específico- para después continuar con el siguiente y así sucesivamente.

Está usando guantes de goma para no dejar ningún indicio de grasa de sus dedos y lleva el cabello recogido en un moño, para evitar cualquier accidente y perder esas hebras delicadas sobre su tan meticuloso trabajo.

Y es fascinante, realmente lo es.

Porque sí, es sexo es increíble, pero esto que quiero con ella no se trata de sexo.

—Estás muuuy callada, ¿pasó algo en Los Angeles?, ¿en la grabación?

—No, todo normal —le digo, callando los entremeses de aquellos días que me fui de su lado. De qué serviría contarle de las pequeñas riñas que ahora llenan nuestros encuentros con sus ex amigos.

—Tienes una cara de aburrida, única.

—¿Lo crees? —Qué equivocada está. Ya le falta poco para terminar y después puedo llevarla a cenar a donde ella escoja, aunque seguro querrá ir a un lugar de comida rápida y pedir algo extremadamente grasoso—. La verdad estoy bastante entretenida viéndote examinar la evidencia.

—¿La evidencia? ¿Acaso me parezco mucho a Grissom? —dice imitando una escena muy seria de CSI, sacándose los lentes con gravedad, como si acabase de descubrir al asesino.

—No, no a Grissom… pero tal vez sí a una Sara Sidle.

—Eso te convertiría a ti en Grissom —me dice cambiando su tono a uno más cantado, tal como el personaje que acabo de asignarle y me saca una sonrisa, porque nunca fue muy buena con los acentos, se escucha graciosa, como cuando la molestaba en la escuela.

—Bueno, eso tiene más sentido. Yo soy -de las dos- la que más puede conservar la «calma», pensar en frío. Además ojos azules, cabellera castaña… Vamos de la mano.

—También eres un poco sorda —dice con una carcajada. No lo vi venir, pero tiene razón; más que sorda, terca—. Sí, van muy de la mano con Grissom.

—Y tú eres la única que me entiende, así que tal vez no hacemos mal nuestros papeles.

—¡Y, estamos en Las Vegas!

—Así es… —concuerdo sin acercarme demasiado, no quiero alterar el orden y la limpieza del laboratorio—. ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

—¿Pizza? —¿No lo dije? Algo grasoso hasta el último pedazo.

—Lo que tú quieras… y con mucha soda.

—¡Perfecto! —dice terminado de guardar el último lente y finalmente se deshace de sus guantes y su moño, y me pierdo aún más en esa imagen; en observar, cuidadosamente, como las curvas de su suave cabello, se desenroscan lentamente y una cortina de delicadas líneas castañas van cubriendo sus hombros con un ligero rebote.

Puede pedir de comer lo que se le venga en gana y, el sexo, no me importa un comino después de instantes como este.

* * *

**Nota:**

Una vez más gracias por el tiempo que les toma leer este pequeño trabajo y nos leemos mañana.


	60. Coffee

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

En todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas, no la visto usar el teléfono ni una sola vez, excepto hoy. Ha pasado prendida de él desde que salimos del restaurante, evitando ser específica o dar muchas pistas sobre de que trata la conversación; se limita a unos simples «ajá», «sí», «te entiendo», «lo sé».

Me siento un tanto intranquila porque esto me recuerda a momentos en los que la escuchaba conversar con su manager, oyendo todo lo que ella tenía que reprocharle y siguiendo la corriente, porque ¿qué más podía hacer? Ella solo seguía instrucciones, no decidía, no pensaba más allá de las mismas, nada. Así que solo puedo imaginarme que está hablando con Dinah y que ella ya sabe lo que está sucediendo entre su cliente favorita y su mejor empleada.

Eventualmente llegamos a su casa y ella abre la puerta sujetando el teléfono en el hombro, todavía manteniendo esa absurda llamada. Creo que debería hablar directamente con la dueña del bar, después de todo, esta vez no es como las anteriores, cuando sus bonitas chicas me entretenían por un par de horas y luego las ignoraba pidiéndole que sean despedidas para no tener que volver a verlas.

Además están las reglas y yo las conozco muy bien: «No pueden salir con las clientes» y si lo hacen tienen que prohibirles que regresen al bar para evitar pleitos, lo que Dinah jamás se atrevería a hacer conmigo, no después de la cantidad de dinero que le meto a ese lugar.

Así que terminará siendo Tori la que salga del club, tal como las demás. La diferencia es que, en esta ocasión, no puedo permitirlo y no es porque me encante la idea de que otras mujeres la estén besando, o tocando, o bailando con ella, o pagando un baile privado o que Tori se saque cada una de esas prendas que tiene encima solo para deleitar sus ojos… Pensándolo bien…

No, no puedo.

Y ahí está el problema, no somos nada. No puedo exigirle que renuncie, no puedo pedirle siquiera que lo considere.

Estamos haciendo… esto y «esto» no solo no tiene nombre, es inestable, es un misterio, un acertijo que todavía tengo que descifrar.

—Bueno, lo sé y no te preocupes por el dinero, no es… No, tienes razón y está todo bien, quédatelo.

¿Dinero? ¿Se refiere a su porcentaje de lo que yo pagaba por ella?

—Sí, lo sé… y te lo agradezco. Nos vemos el martes, adiós.

Me siento tentada a preguntarle qué pasó, pero no lo haré. Ya lo dije, no somos nada, eso me quita todos los privilegios.

Ella cuelga y calla por unos minutos, mientras se quita su chaqueta y deja sus cosas en el perchero.

—Dinah está molesta —me comparte sin tapujos. Abrió la puerta, ahora sí puedo entrar en el tema.

—¿Se enteró de…?

—Sí —me interrumpe ayudándome a no ponerle un término a «esto»—, nos acaba de ver salir del restaurante.

—Espero que eso no afecte las cosas en tu trabajo. Conozco las reglas.

—Lo sé, las chicas me contaron sobre las innumerables veces que alguien se atrevió a romperlas contigo y como eso les costó el puesto.

—Puedo hablar con Dinah para que no te despida, ella hace muchas excepciones por mi.

—Dinah no puede hacerme nada, no te preocupes.

Claro que puede y lo hará. No porque ella sea bonita, guapa, irresistible y una empleada destacada, la dejará quedarse. He logrado que muchas chicas, con esos mismos atributos, estén fuera en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—Lo digo en serio, iré el martes temprano y…

—No hace falta. A menos que quieras ir.

—Pero no quiero que pierdas el trabajo, no por mi.

—No puedes perder algo que ya no tienes —dice dando media vuelta y caminando casualmente a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, desentendiéndose de lo que acaba de decir.

—Em… ¿A qué te refieres?

—Renuncié el martes pasado.

¿Renunció? ¿Ella? ¿Por qué?

—¿Te sorprende?

—Algo —le contesto—, no tenías que hacerlo…. A menos que —Diablos, especulé. Tal vez no tiene nada que ver conmigo y yo que me pasé la película por la cabeza, que se trataba de «esto»—… seguro es por tu proyecto y…

—Es por nosotras —me corta tajantemente.

¿Y qué diablos se supone que le contestas a eso? ¿Estamos definiendo «esto»?

—Tú y yo…

—No somos nada, no… aún —dice acercándose un poco y se sienta sobre el brazo del sillón, mirándome con sinceridad, sin expectativas, tranquila y paciente. Seguro yo tengo la cara más estúpida, dividida entre sorpresa y desesperación, porque me regala una ligera mueca que intenta asemejar una sonrisa, pero no lo es.

—Y… ¿quieres que lo seamos?

—No lo sé —Sincera, definitivamente sincera.

—Pero renunciaste por un «no lo sé».

—Renuncié porque prometí -el día que llegaste empapada a mi puerta- que no jugaría contigo —confiesa poniéndose en pie y tomando camino hacia donde yo me encuentro—. Renuncié porque si en un futuro, tú y yo decidimos ser «algo», será mejor quitar las piedras del camino.

Así que, sí, lo ha considerado. No sabe si lo quiere, pero lo ha tomado en cuenta y eso me hace sentir un miedo terrible, no estoy segura del porqué.

—No te preocupes por Dinah, todo está bien entre nosotras, solo quería descargar la frustración que sintió al vernos.

Asiento porque no tengo más palabras, pero ella no espera nada de mi.

Se acerca a mi rostro y deposita un tierno beso en mi mejilla, se separa y me sonríe esta vez con toda la intención de que yo le regrese el mismo gesto y lo logra, porque es algo involuntario en mi, un reflejo que he desarrollado por ella.

—¿Quieres poner algo de música? Te prepararé el café que te prometí en la pizzería —sale nuevamente en dirección a esa pequeña estufa para calentar el agua y hacer una de las cosas más mágicas que he probado en mi vida. Pasar café manualmente. Un café especial que compra en grano y ella mismo muele -solo lo venden en la parte bohemia de esta ciudad-, un toque de cardamomo y una gota de esencia de almendra. Quince minutos que valen la pena esperar por semejante perfección, minutos que valen más que mil tazas comunes de café, minutos que puedo ver como me dedica una acción tan personal. Lo hace por mi, para agradarme, para regalarme algo singular a lo que no me puedo resistir.

Dios, amo a esta mujer y ella, con una movida, acaba de cambiar el juego entero.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer y por sus palabras. Nos leemos mañana.


	61. Problem

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta hace cinco minutos. Tori se encontraba en la cocina, cortando unos quesos para picar, yo sirviendo unas copas de vino para acompañarlos y unos naipes para recordar los viernes de poker de la adolescencia. Pasar un tiempo juntas, antes de que yo deba emprender nuevamente camino a mi ciudad.

Perfecto, todo, y luego...

—Jade, puedes por favor atender a la puerta, seguramente es el pedido que hice a la farmacia —dijo ella, todavía ocupada con el queso—. Servicio a domicilio, una ingeniosa forma de evitar concurrir a esos lugares abarrotados de gente que pueda descubrirla, aunque, seis meses más tarde, nadie esta pendiente de las noticias de su desaparición. Claro que, ser precavidos, no está de más.

Me acerqué a la mesa de la entrada, tomé el dinero para pagar y abrí ese hermoso bloqueo que mantiene a todo lo que no pertenece aquí, allá, afuera.

—¿Jade?

Lo único que quería es que alguien me mate, o mejor, que alguien lo mate a él, lo haga desaparecer, finito, no existe más, un problema menos, al menos para mí.

—Ben —dije con molestia, al verlo ahí parado con un ramo de flores y una maleta para unos días. Definitivamente, esto es un problema.

—¡¿Ben?! —preguntó ella limpiándose las manos en el mantel de cocina y saliendo para encontrarnos en la puerta. Llevaba una estorbosa emoción junto con una enorme sonrisa, como si este tipo fuese gran cosa—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Que haces aquí? —Lo abrazó, ¡se colgó de su cuello! Le dio un apretón y lo invitó a pasar.

—Estas son para ti.

—¡Rosas blancas! Mis favoritas, gracias —Las recibió y les prestó mucha más atención de la que se merecían. Digo, es un miserable ramo de rosas… blancas, gran cosa—. Están hermosas y huelen increíble. Gracias, Ben. Hace tiempo que no recibía un tan caballeroso detalle.

Toda la perfección se fue al diablo.

Problema, este tipo es un problema y Tori, ¿cómo diablos se conforma con tan simple y estúpido regalo?

—Te lo mereces Iz, ya extrañaba esa linda sonrisa, te sienta tan bien.

Cantautor, cursi, barato, de esos de cuarta. No, no, de décima. Arjona es un Dios comparado con él. ¡Qué línea tan trillada, que… que...!

—Ahora sí, ¿me explicas qué hace Jade aquí?

Hago lo que me da la gana, ex «cualquier cosa» porque nunca llegaste a ser su novio… y yo tampoco, pero… ¡Ese no es el punto!

—Tranquilo, Jade ya sabe lo de Tori.

¿Lo de Tori? Dirás lo de Izzy, la mentira. Yo sé la verdad.

—Así que lograste encontrarla, ¿satisfecha? —me pregunta como si el que hubiese ganado la batalla, fuera él. Pero la que al momento se acuesta con Tori, soy yo.

—Sí, muuuy satisfecha —digo con descaro. Que lo sepa, en la cama que está arriba, así como en la alfombra, contra el refrigerador, en el sillón, en la tina de baño y hasta en el mesón de la cocina, ella, fue mía.

—Iz, ¿y estás bien con todo esto?

Iz, Iz, Izzy, Denisse… ¡To-ri! ¡Victoria!

—Mhmm —le confirma ella con un leve sonido que ni siquiera llega a salir de sus labios, mientras coloca esas desagradables y casi marchitas rosas en agua.

¡No van a vivir, tíralas a la basura!

—¿Quieres un vino?

No, no, no, no, no, no. ¡Vino, no!

Esta es nuestra noche, la última hasta que tenga que irme por dos semanas a Los Ángeles. No se queda a tomar ningún vino.

—Claro, como decirle no a una copa acompañada de unos quesos y tal vez una constructiva charla sobre la sobreexposición de un vestido.

Ambos ríen como si el tarado hubiese dicho algo increíblemente divertido e inteligente. Pero claro, ese es uno de los grandes problemas que tengo con este tipo, él tiene una historia con Tori. Él es algo así como un rival… mi competencia.

—Jade, puedes servirle un poco, por favor.

Pero por supuesto, _Ángel de amor_, ¡cómo no voy a servirle un trago a tu ex-tire! ¿Me pasas el arsénico?

Todos nos reunimos en la sala, cada uno sentado en un sillón diferente y ellos dos más cerca de lo que quisiera.

—Es un lindo lugar, las fotos no le hacen justicia —dice él virando el rostro por todo lado, observando con cuidado el apartamento—. Veo que fuiste en busca de las cosas de tu papá.

Bien, otra ventaja más, Tori le contó cosas, cosas que yo creí —hasta hace poco—, que me había confiado solo a mi. Esto realmente se está volviendo una competencia.

Comparten varios comentarios más sobre la situación actual de ambos, no que no la conocieran ya. Él sabe muy bien sobre el trabajo que Tori tenía y sobre Sikowitz, hasta me da el pésame. Le daré ese punto, fue sincero.

Lo único que parece que Tori no le contó es sobre mí, que la encontré en ese bar, la posición en la que la puse y lo que ahora sucede entre nosotras. Me siento un secreto y no uno sexy y digno de tener. Me siento un sucio estorbo, uno que él no esperaba encontrar cuando decidió venir.

Los veo reír un poco, brindan alzando sus copas y extendiéndome el gesto y yo, sigo sentada aquí, observando con cuidado el estado actual de las cosas.

Él es un problema, pero no puedo permitir que se convierta en «el problema» o en algo que nos traiga problemas a ambas, no hasta no definir el «esto» que quedó pendiente.

Ahora me mira con una media sonrisa completamente sarcástica.

No has ganado aún pequeño Ben… no todavía.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por pasar por aquí, leer y todo lo demás. Hasta mañana.


	62. The Prize

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Jade, por favor, basta.

No, lo siento, pero no basta.

Tuve que tragarme horas de horas con ellos dos hablando, riendo y bebiendo vino como si fuesen amigos de años o una muy buena pareja que comparte ese tipo de momentos agradables en una noche cualquiera.

Pero ésta, se supone que sería «mi noche» y tengo que quitarle la cara de eterno ganador al idiota de Ben, que ahora mismo está en la planta baja tratando de dormir en el sillón.

—Son las tres de la mañana, estoy agotada y un poco tomada y necesito dormir —insiste entre susurros, porque no quiere que Ben nos escuche. Por eso me evita, por eso no desea que la toque como lo estoy haciendo, acariciando su piel bajo la musculosa de algodón que utiliza para dormir.

Pero yo tengo una misión y la voy a llevar a cabo, quiera o no.

Si he aprendido algo de Tori, es que le encanta empezar suave, ya sea con besos o con caricias. Mientras más tensa logre ponerla, más disfruta al llegar al final.

Así que empiezo a acariciarla superficialmente por el abdomen, casi sin tocarla, haciendo que esa angustia le ponga la piel de gallina.

—Para, por favor —me suplica, pero no le presto atención.

En realidad no quiere que me detenga, solo evitar que su ex se sienta incómodo al escucharnos tener relaciones. Y claro que lo hará. La segunda planta es tan abierta como la primera, ninguna pared más que la que separa a la habitación del baño y, entre este piso y el inferior, la única división es una pared baja —a manera de balcón— que da justo a la sala, porque este cuarto no cubre la totalidad del lugar, solo llega hasta la mitad. Nos escuchará, no hay duda de eso.

—Vamos, Tori. Sé que lo quieres igual que yo. Me voy por dos semanas y esto será un buen recuerdo.

Ella sabe que sí, con lo que suceda esta noche tendré que arreglármelas por el tiempo que esté lejos, yo sola. Y la verdad, preferiría que el recuerdo se guarde en mi mente bajo el archivo: _la hice terminar como los dioses_.

Subo mi mano despojándola de esa prenda inútil y acaricio sus senos que ya presentan huellas de su excitación, lo que me provoca sumergirme en ellos con mis labios y Tori suelta una pesada respiración, alzando los brazos para librarse de su camiseta. Así es, también lo quiere, no puede negarlo.

—Jade… por favor, no es justo para…

—No lo menciones, él no debería estar aquí… No es justo para mí.

—Jade…

No me detengo, que diga y proteste lo que quiera, yo la deseo. Más que nada, necesito hacerla gritar y que ese imbécil aprenda como hacerle el amor a una mujer como ella.

Ahora deslizo una mano sobre su ropa interior en un movimiento más violento y, sin mucho pensar, y noto que la prenda está muy húmeda y me dan ganas de llevar esto lo más rápido posible para satisfacer mis propias ganas. Pero me detengo y empiezo a acariciarla por sobre la tela con movimientos verticales que llegan hasta su entrada.

—Hmmm… hmmm —respira sin decir una palabra, cada vez más agitada, pero evitando soltar un sonido, tragándose todas las ganas que tiene de gemir.

Es tiempo de obligarla a soltarse más.

Me acomodo a horcajadas sobre ella, a la altura de sus rodillas y me inclino para regresar a sus senos, devorarlos de a poco, empezando con unas sutiles lamidas que van desde la llanura más baja hasta llegar a esa excitada punta y terminar es su clavícula. Juego así por varios minutos sintiendo como la desesperación se acumula y ella me pide más presión pasando sus manos por mi nuca y llevándome más cerca a su cuerpo cuando estoy en el punto más alto y entonces abro mi boca, lo más que puedo, y me lleno de ella logrando que exclame un ligero y corto lamento.

Empiezo a presionar con un suave movimiento mi lengua contra su pezón que, cada vez, se tensa más y eso me excita tanto.

Voy cerrando mis labios, atrapando ahora toda la aureola y succionándola, presionando con mis dientes delicadamente ese botón.

—Jade —susurra—, detente…, no voy a poder mantenerme así…

Si yo no quiero que lo haga.

Quiero que explote, que se deje llevar, que grite como siempre, que no tenga restricciones, que sea malditamente libre. ¡¿Qué importa Ben?!

—Shh —le digo una vez que llego hasta su oído—, o te oirá él y no queremos eso, ¿no? —Claro que lo quiero, es lo que más deseo… que escuche quién ganó esta noche.

Ella niega con su cabeza ligeramente, acordando conmigo.

Empiezo a besar su cuello a grandes bocanadas, mordisqueando su piel, acomodándome mejor sobre su cuerpo para que sienta mi peso en ella. Sé que le gusta eso, la fuerza y la unión que dos personas pueden llegar a tener en el sexo.

Muevo mis caderas, arremetiendo mi centro sobre su pierna derecha que está entrelazada con las mías.

Mi ansiedad no me ayuda, la necesito, la quiero y sé que estoy tan mojada como ella en este momento.

Retorno a sus labios, profundizando un beso que no quiero romper. Tori sabe lo que hace, de eso no hay duda, la mejor de todos, absolutamente todos con los y las que he estado en mi vida.

Ella baja sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cola y empieza a presionarme para apurar mis movimientos, pero yo no quiero llegar tan pronto. Sí, tengo ganas, quiero llegar al orgasmo esta noche, pero no así, no tan pronto. Lo que más me importa es que ella lo haga, quiero encenderla hasta que no pueda más y libere todo lo que está guardándose.

Nos separo y empiezo a descender por su pecho, anidando las palmas de mis manos sobre esos dos montes para acariciarlos mientras yo continúo mi camino hasta su centro y la beso por encima de su interior.

Ella se estremece y me deja conocer su necesidad cuando con sus propias manos se baja la prenda y se expone a mi.

Vamos bien.

La ayudo a quitársela y regreso mis labios a su tobillo para emprender mi camino a ese ardiente pedazo de cielo que tiene entre las piernas.

Paso mis labios por la superficie de sus pantorrillas, depositando un beso corto por detrás de su rodilla y siento como salta inconscientemente, reaccionando a mi toque, necesitándome cada vez más, pero sabe que esto le encanta y no me apura. Le gusta que la moleste hasta que su estómago esté en nudos.

Beso con más intención sus muslos y me acomodo entre sus piernas recostándome en la cama. La sostengo con mis manos aprisionando sus piernas y voy directo hasta esa brillante y urgida área.

Apenas la toco ella exclama un nuevo gemido y se esconde entre sus brazos, para evitar volver a soltar una exclamación que delate nuestras acciones.

La recorro con mi lengua. Sus pliegues abriéndose para mí en mi búsqueda por su clítoris, ese que ya, en múltiples ocasiones, ha salido a saludarme, pero que ahora, por la rigidez de su dueña, todavía se esconde.

Abro más sus piernas para encontrar más acceso bajo nuevamente hasta su entrada, molestándola con la punta, dándole unos empujones y volviendo hasta arriba y lo repito varias veces hasta sentir que empieza mover sus caderas buscando más presión.

Es hora entonces de hacerla gritar.

La recorro con mimos hasta llegar a su boca y besarla con pasión, enseñándole bien que sabe su excitación en mis labios y, sin aviso, la penetro con dos dedos que se deslizan con gran facilidad.

—Hmmm… —exclama con sorpresa.

Juego con ella, masajeándola con movimientos circulares, acumulando su impaciencia.

—Mírame —le digo separándome de sus labios, todavía se resiste a dejarse ir, aprieta sus párpados con fuerza, no quiere que él nos escuche, no quiere entregarse por completo. Ella respira agitada y no me hace caso—. Abre los ojos, Tori. Quiero ver tus hermosos ojos. —Y como por arte de magia lo hace, me observa con cuidado, analizándome y aprovecho para arremeter con vigor logrando otra queja, más sonora que la anterior.

Se muerde el labio con fuerza, hará todo lo posible por no perder la batalla, pero yo ya la tengo ganada.

Sonrío bajando otra vez, para terminar lo que inicié con mis labios. Está más dispuesta que hace unos minutos y busco su clítoris con una simple succión sin dejar de embestirla, cada vez con más sentimiento y ella ya no puede más.

Toma una almohada y se la coloca sobre el rostro silenciando su furor. Seguro me ganaré un reproche en la mañana pero ahora… ahora será mía, frente al estúpido de Ben.

Inserto con facilidad un dedo más y arremeto repetidamente, logrando mi cometida. Tira esa almohadilla al piso y respira con tanta fuerza que estoy segura que el intermitente sonido recorre cada centímetro de esta casa.

Está cerca y yo no me detengo hasta que la siento exclamar un gemido a voz alta. Finalmente se rindió, explotó y ahora suelta cada uno de sus reprimidos deseos sin importarle si el mundo termina mañana… lo amo.

Trata de escapar de mi agarre. Sí, ya terminó, pero está tan sensible en este momento y yo no voy a desaprovechar una oportunidad de explotar sus debilidades.

La sujeto con fuerza por sus muslos y la detengo, presionándola sobre el colchón. Tori se resiste nuevamente haciéndose para atrás, pero no puede pelear contra mí y en ese preciso instante regreso mis labios a su centro jugando a golpecitos horizontales hasta que la siento estremecerse nuevamente rogándome —con su denso jadeo, sus ojos cerrados y sus puños sosteniendo fuerte las sábanas— que la deje descansar… Pero antes de hacerlo quiero oírla, quiero que declare quién es la que la tiene así, quién la acaba de conquistar en esta noche… quién ganó hoy.

Un poco más de intensión en mis movimientos y…

—¡Jade!… Por favor… —exclama y vuelve a jadear y gemir hasta que vuelve a estremecerse debajo de mí y, dándole un corto beso sobre ese pequeño botón, la suelto y tal como si fuera un gato regreso a su lado.

Está exhausta, con una expresión de satisfacción enorme en el rostro.

Debería tomarle una foto y colocársela en la billetera al idiota de abajo con una leyenda que diga: «_Yo, Jade West, hice esto. Sobre tus narices_».

—Mañana hablaremos «seriamente» acerca de lo que acaba de suceder —me dice, todavía recuperando su respiración.

—Lo sé, pero por ahora ven aquí. Te abrazaré lo que quede de la noche.

La rodeo por la espalda con mis brazos y siento como, poco a poco, su tembloroso cuerpo cede al sueño y yo la aprieto un poco más reposando mis labios en su cuello, esperando a que el cansancio haga lo mismo conmigo y me lleve lejos de aquí.

* * *

**Nota:**

Y bueno, les tengo una pregunta.

¿Cambio el rating del fic? Yo no lo creo, pero si ustedes, como lectores, creen que debería entrar a la categoría M, pensaré en cambiarlo. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.


	63. Truth

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Despierto con el olor de tocino frito y tostadas con mantequilla y al abrir por completo mis ojos, logró disipar mi confusión. Tori sigue profundamente dormida, esta desnuda y cubierta -por debajo de su brazo izquierdo- con ese blanco y suave cobertor de plumas.

Pero si ella está aquí y yo también, significa que el apetitoso olor, que proviene de la cocina, esta siendo producido por nada más y nada menos que Ben.

Me levanto con delicadeza - para no despertarla- y me coloco una bata de baño sobre mi semidesnudo cuerpo para bajar y tener una «cálida» plática con el cocinero antes de que Tori despierte. Será lo mejor, no quiero problemas con ella, no cuando yo debo regresar y él se queda aquí con ella.

—Buenos días —Escucho al tocar los últimos escalones.

—No creo que soy quién esperabas —le digo virando para entrar en esa iluminada área de la casa en la que él se encuentra vestido con otra mudada, sin haberse bañado todavía, porque el único baño disponible en esta casa es el que queda en la segunda planta.

—En realidad, eres exactamente con quién quería hablar.

—Vaya, este es un momento… ¿cómo decirlo?… único —respondo sarcásticamente—, el gran Ben, quiere tener una charla conmigo.

El ríe sin ánimo de burlarse. Saca esos crujientes tocinos y los coloca sobre las tostadas de cada plato, dos en total. Da vuelta y con la cafetera en mano me pregunta:

—¿Negro o con azúcar? Ya no recuerdo tu preferencia.

—Dos de azúcar.

Lo prepara revolviendo con la cuchara y puedo ver como el vapor se eleva con un increíble olor. Claro que ningún café puede compararse al que hace Tori, pero este si que huele bien. Debe ser el hambre que tengo a esta hora de la mañana.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a desayunar afuera? —Dice enterándome la taza y el plato y ladea con su cabeza señalando la puerta trasera.

—¿Quieres desayunar, solo conmigo, en la lavandería?

—¿Quieres despertar a Izzy? A estas alturas deberías saber que ella puede dormir un par de horas más así se le caiga la casa encima.

Tiene razón, así que esta preparación, de verdad, no era para ella, era para mi. Tengo curiosidad, no dudo que sabe que también quiero aclararle ciertas cosas.

Cierra la puerta tras de mi suavemente con su pie ya que sus manos están ocupadas. y nos sentamos en una banca donde pega apenas el tibio sol.

—El concierto de ayer fue… entretenido.

—Seamos sinceros Ben, estuvo increíble —digo realzando mi logro, nos escuchó.

—Fue un bonito instrumental, pero con una voz como la de Iz, hubiera sido mejor tener un buen unplugged.

Estamos de acuerdo en algo por lo menos, yo también hubiese querido un concierto únicamente con su voz, pero ella quería cuidarlo a él como si fuera un niño de cinco años que debía ser protegido.

—Creo que lo mejor fue el «encore», no crees, siempre adoro las últimas canciones, esas que el público pide después de que el artista ha dejado el escenario —le menciono, manteniendo aún nuestra comparación.

—Ella siente algo por ti —me dice rompiendo el esquema—, no sé aún qué, pero está ahí, en el filo de sus mangas, en la punta de su lengua, deseando salir.

—Yo… no estoy jugando con ella, si de eso se trata esta conversación.

Él lo sabe porque no hace ningún comentario sobre como puede ver qué transparente soy con mis intensiones. No hace ningún comentario, punto. No lo hace durante un par de minutos.

—¿Por qué insistes en llamarla Izzy? Tú sabes quién es.

—Pues, por esa misma razón. ¿Por qué la llamas Tori?

—Ese es su nombre.

—También lo es Denisse, Jade. No lo olvides.

Lo sé, pero ella me permite llamarla por su verdadero nombre, ella no se esconde conmigo.

—Tori puede camuflarse en el mundo, pretender, pero conmigo es su verdadero yo.

—Y aquí es donde perdemos el vínculo que nos unía hasta hace unos segundos —dice dejando su plato y taza de lado, no demoró nada en terminárselo todo—. Ella dejó de ser Tori el minuto que decidió irse y dejar su antigua vida atrás. Poco a poco se convirtió en Denisse; ya era Izzy cuando yo la conocí.

—Es un papel que ella desempeña a la perfección, pero yo sé quién es.

—No lo dudo. Pero estás cometiendo un error.

No voy a negar que acabo de tener un momento agradable con este hombre, pero se acaba de terminar.

—¿No te da miedo?

—¿De qué? —le contesto.

—De que un día vuelva a huir, esta vez de ti.

Sí, lo he pensado mucho. Por eso me angustia tanto irme, dejarla aquí y marcharme por esa puerta. Y cada minuto posible que estoy lejos, trato de comunicarme con ella, un mensaje, una llamada, algo que me permita saber que está todavía aquí.

—Mira, Jade. Yo no vine aquí con la intención que tu crees. Sí, lo hice sin avisar, pero porque noté a Iz muy dispersa y confundida las últimas veces que hemos hablado por teléfono. Me contó que alguien le gustaba, realmente le gustaba. Nunca supe que eras tú —me confiesa—, pero si que ella está teniendo problemas con aceptar lo que sea que está pasando.

—No he sentido nada de eso los días que he pasado aquí —le confirmo y pienso en los instantes que hemos pasado juntas. Tal vez le doy poco crédito, tal vez con quién es buena actriz es conmigo.

—Llegué a sentirla como aquel día que me dejó en Chicago y lo terminó todo, antes de que algo pudiese en realidad comenzar entre nosotros. Por eso vine a buscarla, porque no quiero que vuelva a desaparecer.

—No sé cómo, que yo la llame por su verdadero nombre, podría ocasionar una nueva huída.

—Porque yo, y te lo repito para que quede claro, yo creo que ella se ve forzada a ser la de antes contigo. Se ve obligada a volver a ser Tori. Pero recuerda Jade, ella mató a esa mujer, se convirtió en alguien más por su propia voluntad y tú, lo único que estás haciendo, es presionarla a quedarse estancada en una vida que odiaba.

Lo sé y tiene razón, a veces la siento esforzarse demasiado, como cuando digo su nombre y por un microsegundo presiona inconscientemente sus labios. Es casi como si al nombrar si nombre le hiciera daño. Lo he notado, pero lo ignoro, porque sé que no es falsa conmigo, no pretende, es ella… Tori… Izzy… al diablo los nombres es ella conmigo y eso es todo lo que importa.

—No dejes que tu capricho por llamarla como te acostumbraste a hacerlo desde hace años, destruya lo que sea que está por pasar entre ustedes —me aconseja, se nota preocupado y creo que entiendo el porqué. Si ella se va, no solo me deja a mi, se despide también de él, de todo—. Y no te preocupes, yo no vine aquí con la intención de reconquistarla, es tarde para eso y… es solo un nombre, déjalo atrás, como ella lo hizo, o… la perderás.

La perderemos, lo sé… lo sé.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer a todos y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio mucho. Nos leemos mañana.


	64. Words

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Escribir, es una de las cosas más excitantes que puede existir. Crear mundos con palabras, las mismas palabras que todos usan para hablar cosas del día a día, cosas comunes, banales y hasta sin sentido. Pero que en una historia toman otro rumbo y crean, con sus rasgos, universos alternos donde podemos perdernos por unos minutos, horas, días, hasta una vida entera.

Escribir… te hace Dios. O al menos así me siento yo cuando elaboro un libreto, cuando le doy vida a los personajes de esa serie que creé con tanto esfuerzo.

La crítica, viene y va… y la verdad, poco me importa. No escribo para agradarle al mundo, escribo para mi. Hago mi truco de magia y lo dejo libre para que tome la forma que pueda en la mente de cada uno de los que la reciben.

Pero lo dejo ir, así de fácil. Doy a luz a un ser, completo y lleno de fallas -porque así es la vida, imperfecta- y veo como se va por el horizonte.

Creo que lo más especial de todo es saber que aunque las ideas salgan de mi mente, esto de escribir es un trabajo conjunto y, en cada capítulo, cientos de personas trabajan para realizar el mejor producto posible.

Mis compañeros escritores, el director, los actores, los maquillistas, sonidistas, gente de escenografía y efectos especiales, editores, asistentes de producción, publicistas, y hasta la gente que ayuda con la limpieza, la comida o los que preparan el café. Todos, haciendo lo imposible por ser los mejores.

Amo mi vida, amo esto, sin importar si cada semana termino exhausta por las horas extra que tuve que invertir o si llega un bloqueo y nos toca echar el doble de ganas. Amo lo que hago.

No me imagino mi vida haciendo algo diferente, no podría dejar esto atrás… jamás.

* * *

**Nota:**

Reflexiones de Jade para el día de hoy. Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	65. Silence

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Venir al cementerio no es una de mis actividades favoritas, no es que no me guste la paz que hay en este lugar o lo mórbido que puede llegar a lucir, es que hay mucha gente aquí que significo algo importante para mi y a veces es más fácil vivir, sin pensar en la muerte.

Sin embargo entro en este lugar, cumpliendo un encargo que Tori o, mejor dicho, Izzy me hizo antes de partir para Los Ángeles: que visite a Sikowitz en su nombre.

Le compré unas rosas blancas, ahora que se que son sus preferidas, algo... personal, ya que ella no puede hacerse presente, por lo menos en este momento.

Es un camino largo hasta llegar a su tumba, casi tres cuadras desde la entrada, aunque el día es agradable, no mucho calor o demasiado húmedo; la caminata de hace agradable.

Hay un árbol delgado de hojas largas justo en frente de su lápida. No tengo duda de que ese loco de los cocos disfrutaría de su presencia, seguro se imaginaria estar recostado en la playa, bajo la sombra de una palmera.

Me acerco de a poco, revisando que cada una de las flores que traigo este a la perfección antes de dejar el arreglo en el lugar indicado y me doy cuenta que no fui la única que pensó que hoy seria un buen día para visitar a nuestro querido maestro, Robbie está aquí, limpiando con un trapo el nombre tallado en esa piedra gris.

—Jade —me saluda al verme. Lo noto decaído, triste; está solo, ya hace años que no lleva ese muñeco inservible a todo lado, aunque lo conserva para su acto de comedia.

—Hey, Rob.

—Al parecer tuvimos la misma idea —dice, y veo que ha colocado, en uno de los espacios disponibles, un ramo de margaritas—. Es un lindo arreglo.

—Creo que él hubiese preferido un coco —digo y ambos reímos un poco.

—Y si vinieras por tu propia voluntad, seguramente lo hubieras traído.

De repente se vuelve críptico y se agacha para limpiar el otro lado de la lápida. Me sonríe con nostalgia y señala el bouquet que traje, extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a colocarlo.

—Sabía que si alguien iba a poder encontrarla eras tú.

No, sé que no se está refiriendo a Tori, no… ¿Cómo?

—Las rosas blancas —me responde como si hubiera realizado mi pregunta en voz alta—. No son tu estilo, pero sí el de Tori.

—No sé de que hablas —le digo ocultando cualquier seña que deje ver la verdad en mis ojos.

—Tranquila, Jade. Le debo demasiado a Tori Vega, como para traicionarla… o a ti. No diré una palabra.

Y con eso ambos guardamos silencio, no solo para honrar a Sikowitz, pero porque cualquier mención del tema solo traerá más preguntas, más información que no debe ser mencionada. Guardamos silencio pero el ambiente está lleno de cuestionamientos, de incógnitas.

¿Qué pasó entre ellos?

* * *

**Nota:**

Kuroneko, interesante lo de la celebración, aunque planeaba hacerlo en el capítulo 100. Pero 50.000 palabras no suena mal para un festejo. Voy a pensarlo que ya para llegar falta apenas uno o dos capítulos.

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios, a todos ustedes, gracias.


	66. Control

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Tengo una personalidad posesiva, siempre lo he sabido y la gente a mi alrededor está muy consciente de ello también.

Me gusta saber que tengo el control de las cosas, de mi vida, que puedo permanecer quieta hasta encontrar una solución, un camino que seguir.

Sin embargo soy celosa y eso dificulta las cosas, porque los celos son agravantes de la impaciencia y es ahí donde pierdo el control.

La obsesión de cualquier persona posesiva es la necesidad de saber. El conocimiento se convierte en tu aliado y tu enemigo al mismo tiempo. Porque para poder tener el control necesitas tener conocimiento y cuando lo obtienes, los celos encuentran un lugar para infiltrarse en tus pensamientos y añejarse, ganar sabor, volverse un licor robusto, hasta el punto en el que no aguantas más y te lo bebes completo y yo… no me llevo bien con la ebriedad.

Con los años he aprendido a manejarlo, o por lo menos eso es lo que me gusta creer.

No necesito saberlo todo, no necesito tenerlo todo, no quiero celar a los que -de pura voluntad- se han dado a mi.

Logré lo que quería con respecto a eso, enfoqué esos rasgos de mi personalidad a la perfección con la que realizo mi trabajo, al éxito que puedo conseguir con la sobriedad de mis acciones, calculando cada milímetro de mis movimientos.

Exceptuando los últimos siete meses.

—¿Vas a visitar a tú hermano? —me preguntó Robbie mientras bajábamos por el sendero del cementerio.

—Ahora que estoy aquí, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. No lo he visto en casi un año.

—Sí, entiendo —respondió—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? No tengo mucho que hacer por ahora.

Le dije que: «por qué no» y seguimos caminando hasta la salida lateral.

Finn, mi hermano menor no vive muy lejos de aquí. Tiene un departamento pequeño, se supone que estudia negocios y vive de las limosnas de mis padres.

Él y Robbie solían llevarse bien hace algunos años, fueron compañeros del club de comedia en la escuela y participaron juntos en algunos torneos de póker, cuando los empezaron a pasar por televisión y el juego se hizo muy popular.

Aparte de ganar un par de campeonatos, no siguió ese camino. Tal vez porque estaba más preocupado de donde conseguir sus amadas drogas y de darles el tiempo suficiente, como para ser constante con sus habilidades.

A sus veinte años ha pasado ya dos veces por centros de desintoxicación, que poca ayuda han sido para él. Sé que Rob y Finn se distanciaron hace un par de años y que se ofreció a venir conmigo para asegurarse -como yo- de que el pequeño, flaco y castaño de mi hermano sigue respirando.

—¡Dy! —sonríe con mucho gusto de verme, sus pupilas están dilatadas y se limpia la nariz con el dorso de su mano; se acaba de pegar una línea, es evidente—. ¡Rob! —exclama con el mismo entusiasmo acogiéndolo en un abrazo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? No me digan que ustedes dos están saliendo o algo así.

—¡Finn! Pensé que era claro que yo ya no juego para ese equipo.

—¡Pero Robbie nunca ha sido de ese equipo! —dice riendo en su camino al refrigerador, saca un par de cervezas y nos las extiende invitándonos a tomar asiento.

—¡Hey!

Su departamento tiene un desordenado orden, una fachada de la vida que se supone que tiene. Unos libros ubicados estratégicamente sobre un escritorio a lo lejos, claramente dejados en esa posición hace meses, algunas fotos familiares de cuando éramos pequeños, clara evidencia de «felicidad» y unas frutas sobre un recipiente que seguramente tira cada dos semanas, reemplazándolas con frescas.

También están las evidencias de lo que lo consume, las botellas vacías de cerveza acumuladas en una esquina, la caja de cigarrillos en el mesón, latas de Redbull por aquí y por allá, un espejo pequeño sobre el librero, donde seguramente preparó un último gusto... Cosas que durante años me acostumbre a ver cerca de él.

Robbie se excusa para usar el baño y, una vez a solas, Finn se sienta a mi lado y en voz baja me pregunta.

—¿Ya la encontraste?

Lo niego, no le cuento que la he estado viendo por más de un mes, que se exactamente dónde está y no es porque no confíe en mi hermano, pero... trato de mantener el control, cuidar la información, medir cada milímetro de lo que digo y hago.

—Dy, prométeme que me dirás cuando lo hagas.

—¿Para qué lo quieres saber, Finn? No es como si tú y Vega tuvieran una relación muy «cercana».

—¿Sabes, Jade? —cambia su tono a uno de defensa, molesto, como si hubiese tocado un tema delicado—. Tal vez necesite hablar con ella, tal vez me gustaría saber si esta bien, si «todavía respira», tal vez quiera agradecerle algunas cosas...

—¿Agradecerle qué?

—Finn..., alguien esta dormida en tu cama —dice mi amigo a susurros, interrumpiendo mi pregunta.

—Es Erika, mi novia.

Novia, bien. Hasta ahí llego todo.

Sí, soy celosa, hasta con mi hermano. Lo peor es que me deja con más dudas que antes, una chica desconocida, que seguramente yace semidesnuda en su lado de la cama y muchas preguntas por responder.

Ser posesivo es una debilidad, ser celoso una estupidez, ninguna de las dos se lleva bien con una personalidad obsesiva y yo... solo quiero mantener el control.

* * *

**Nota:**

Una vez más, gracias. Sé que les parece muy poco -en número de palabras- para cada capítulo, pero es el ritmo que quise ponerle al fic. Otra razón por la que decidí publicar diariamente, espero que no sea una gran molestia leerlo de esta forma. Les agradezco el tiempo que se toman y sus mensajes. Nos leemos mañana.


	67. Jade's Memories

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Todavía recuerdo cuando mi hermano y yo éramos pequeños. Yo tenía cuatro años cuando él nació y mi tía Agustina cuidó de mi mientras mamá daba a luz. Papá estaba fuera del país, ya para ese entonces esa era la rutina, pasaba muy poco en casa y se desvivía por el trabajo.

Mis abuelos estaban en el hospital, esperando noticias y yo asustada porque quería ver a mis padres, porque tendría un hermanito, porque era pequeña y no entendía todavía que pasaba. ¿Cómo sacarían a mi hermano del vientre de mi madre? ¿De qué tamaño sería él? ¿Hablaría, caminaría, jugaría conmigo?

Tina me compró un juguete, un Animal. Sí, de Los Muppets. No solo era mi favorito, pero ella siempre decía que era el que más se parecía a mi.

Recuerdo muy bien cuando lo recibí. Estaba envuelto en una manta -tal como un bebé- y me entonces ella me dijo:

—Puedes jugar a la mamá con él, tu hermano será más delicado, pero a Animal, lo puedes criar como a un… animal.

Dios, me divertía tanto con Tina, era una de mis personas favoritas, no hay duda de ello. Tenía veinticuatro años cuando Finn nació, la misma edad que yo ahora, y treinta y tres cuando falleció de una sobredosis.

Finn es idéntico a ella, tiene una personalidad viva, graciosa, fiestera. Es cariñoso y honesto y… tiene sus mismas adicciones y problemas. Le es difícil encontrar su centro, mantener el control.

Mis padres aún viven, pero nunca estuvieron presentes, ni cuando éramos chicos ni cuando crecimos. Prácticamente fuimos criados por Tina y los abuelos.

Yo amaba a mi tía, pero siempre fue un pésimo ejemplo. Fumaba como chino, tal vez es por eso que yo no lo hago. Odiaba dormir entre mis juguetes que habían absorbido todo el olor.

Llegaba a casa completamente borracha de miércoles a domingo y pasaba una cruda horrible los lunes y los martes.

Una vez, cuando tenía doce años, la vi inhalar una línea en el baño, fue la única vez que la vi molesta. Lo hizo y se pellizcó la nariz mientras inhalaba un par de veces más, haciendo que todo lo que había quedado superficialmente en sus fosas nasales siguiera el «buen camino». Cerró los ojos y ladeó su cabeza de lado a lado como quitándose la tensión del cuello. Después, remojó su dedo con la lengua y limpió con él el espejo que todavía tenía residuos de lo que acababa de hacer y lo lamió terminando cada minúscula molécula de cocaína.

Cuando guardó sus cosas en un maletín -que llevaba a todo lado-, regresó a ver a su izquierda y se dio cuenta de que no había cerrado bien la puerta y ahí estábamos los dos, Finn y yo, aprendiendo como drogarnos de la mano de una de las personas más importantes e influyentes en nuestras vidas.

La cerró de un golpe y nos gritó desde adentro cosas como: «_¿por qué siempre estábamos ahí?, ¿por qué no podía tener un poco de privacidad?, ¿por qué no vivíamos con nuestros padres?, que estaba harta de ser la niñera_» y muchas otras más que todavía vienen a mi en sueños.

Luego vino, más calmada, y se sentó con nosotros sobre mi cama. Finn estaba llorando, yo muy enojada, porque me sentía traicionada, una molestia que no sabía que lo era o desde cuando me convertí en ello. La persona que más quería en el mundo acababa de decir que estaba cansada de cuidarme y, sin embargo, que ella lo hiciera era una de las pocas cosas que me hacía feliz.

Nos dijo que se sentía mal, que estaba enferma y que buscaría ayuda, pero que jamás pensemos que no nos quiere, que esas palabras fueron producto del veneno que acababa de consumir y que jamás se nos ocurra hacerlo.

Ese mismo día habló con los abuelos y se internó en un centro de rehabilitación en el que vivió por los siguientes seis meses.

¿Dónde estaban mis padres entonces? Pues en Paris, o Londres, o Nueva York, pero nunca con nosotros. Quedamos completamente al cuidado de los abuelos, que hicieron lo que pudieron para darnos toda la atención que dos chicos necesitaban.

Cuando Tina regresó, estaba muy bien, sus ojos azules brillaban como canicas, su piel era de un blanco puro y hermoso, su cabello castaño frondoso y largo, había subido unas pocas libras y se veía excelente, preciosa… y enamorada.

¿Quién diría que el amor te puede hacer tanto daño? Que encontrarse a una persona que te hace sentir como si fueras lo mejor, como si estuvieras al tope del juego -en las nubes de hecho-, alguien que te produce un sentimiento tan grande de entrega y devoción puede ser lo peor que te pase en la vida.

Ya ni recuerdo su nombre, era un tipo de cuarenta años que fue su compañero en la rehabilitación. Un idiota que no podía controlar su propia vida y que, finalmente, cayó en las malditas drogas otra vez, muriendo junto con Tina con una sobredosis de heroína.

El amor… toxicidad pura.

Los abuelos lo tomaron muy mal, decayeron completamente, como si diez años les hubieran pasado por encima en una noche.

Mamá volvió de su viaje con papá y nos llevó a casa, quitándoles a dos hijos más, porque en eso nos habíamos convertido, ¿y para qué? para dejarnos solos la mayoría del tiempo por estar de un lado al otro con sus amigas en los juegos de canasta o los té bingo, las apariencias de la maldita alta sociedad.

Mis papás se divorciaron cuando tenía dieciséis años, Finn y yo nos quedamos a la tutela de mamá. Papá se volvió a casar casi inmediatamente, poniendo una barrera más entre nosotros.

Para cuando yo me gradué del colegio, Finn ya fumaba. A sus catorce años era un maestro en el engaño y se robaba los cigarrillos de mamá, uno por uno -para que no lo notara-, por lo menos tres o cuatro veces al día; ella también fumaba como chino. Los acumulaba en una caja de lata en su habitación y luego los vendía a sus compañeros.

A sus dieciséis ya fumaba marihuana, también la traficaba. Para ese entonces conocía a todos los que tenían buena mercancía y se la vendían a buenos precios hasta que un día cometió el error de dejar su casillero entre abierto y Lane lo descubrió. Fue la primera vez que pisó un centro de rehabilitación, condición que puso la escuela para no echarlo a patadas.

A sus dieciocho y mis veintidós, los abuelos fallecieron. Mi abuela se fue primero; ambos estaban internados en el hospital, delicados por complicaciones de una fuerte gripe que cayó como epidemia en Los Ángeles y un día llegó la neumonía y se la llevó. Mientras yo hacía los preparativos de su funeral mi abuelo se debilitó y contrajo también la inflamación, no logró sobrevivir la noche.

Finn y yo nos habíamos quedado sin familia. Papá y mamá nunca contaron y ahora lo único que hacen es encubrir los vicios de mi hermano, lanzarle una pensión mensual y olvidarse de él, como si estuvieran pagando a la sirvienta para que limpie la casa y ya.

Él entró en rehabilitación bajo mi pedido hace un poco más de un año; se había perdido tras la muerte de los abuelos y yo no estaba lista para verlo morir como Tina. Pero cuando regresó, tres meses después, siguió en lo mismo, mucho más discreto, pero no ha cambiado nada.

Yo no he cruzado palabra con mis padres desde los funerales; con Finn hablamos por teléfono, pero nos vemos muy poco. Y así es como perdí a gran parte de mi familia y el único que me queda está en camino a salir de mi vida.

Tal vez es por eso que prefiero no verlo tan seguido, porque no quiero que me afecte tanto su partida, porque no quiero ver a alguien más morir.

—Dy, no te olvides de avisarme si la encuentras. ¿Okey?

«Dy», de chico nunca pudo pronunciar Jade y Tina me llamaba Jady, así que el sobrenombre se quedó.

—Cuando me digas ¿para qué?… Tal vez —le digo al oído mientras me despido con un abrazo, que espero, en realidad espero, no sea el último que tenga de él.

* * *

**Nota:**

Ayer publiqué a la madrugada, se me complicó todo con el internet. Espero que les haya gustado esta retrospectiva a la vida de Jade. Siento que es importante saber de donde vienen todas sus angustias y miedos.

Gracias por leer y por su tiempo.


	68. Dirty Business

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Me levanté con el pie izquierdo, si no es que es realidad lo hice de manos, porque este día ha sido una reverenda… payasada.

He tenido una semana tan pesada que ni siquiera me di cuenta que era viernes y tenía un día más por cumplir en el estudio antes de poder desaparecer, hacia el este, el fin de semana.

Iniciaba a empacar, cuando recibí una llamada de mi asistente, que me recordaba que tenía una reunión ejecutiva a las once de la mañana, para tratar la renovación del show. Básicamente es un formalismo, ya me aseguraron las dos siguientes temporadas, después de los ratings que tuvimos el segundo año.

Seguramente impondrán sus condiciones a nivel de la trama en varios episodios, siempre sucede. Hay que cumplir con las situaciones sociales que la gente que mira el programa demanda, incluir temas de su interés. En este caso, una relación homosexual o de una índole que provoque la discusión de género; jugar con insinuaciones de parejas imposibles, para que todos los fans puedan identificar sus gustos fuera del Cannon y así darle más vida a la serie, de esta manera, los televidentes sintonizaran cada semana con esperanzas de que algo importante suceda que involucre a su Fandom y lo compartan por todas las redes sociales, creando publicidad gratis para el show y el estudio. No hay nada mejor, para la supervivencia de un producto de entretenimiento masivo, que la gente que lo ve, sea quién lo defienda y recomiende.

Lo que antes llamábamos «Guerilla Marketing», el fanart como medio de distribución más poderoso. Dibujos, comics, fanfics, photoedits, páginas de Facebook, cuentas de Twitter y lo que nosotros hacemos es, básicamente, poner en el contrato de los actores que deben tener un contacto permanente con sus fans para fortalecer el vínculo de confianza y mantenernos al tope.

Es una ironía que algo que los fans inventaron para protestar las políticas estrictas de los estudios, ahora sea el principal medio publicitario de los mismos. Un arma que se volteó y la víctima de este asalto no tiene ni idea de que se le apunta directo en la sien.

Tal vez por eso entiendo cuando la gente ve a este negocio como una mafia sucia, en la cual todos nos manejamos con la manipulación. Donde hasta los premios están estratégicamente designados para perpetuar un determinado lineamiento, donde se fijan las líneas para lo que vendrá, porque ya está calculado, ya se sabe por donde van los «gustos» de la gente.

Una mafia, no hay más. Este mundo es sucio, es corrupto y, el que se lanza a jugar, puede llegar a tener éxito, solo si sabe mover las piezas y entiende que su contrincante es un robot que tiene memorizadas todas las jugadas ganadoras, jamás podrás contra él, o te le unes… o pierdes.

Así que fui a la reunión, sabiendo que hacer, que decir, que aceptar y donde «discutir» y firmamos un contrato para empezar la producción, de esta manera podemos coordinar la contratación del equipo de trabajo. Comenzaremos a trabajar en los libretos en un mes y la filmación en dos. Mucho trabajo para esta temporada, no hay duda. Por eso debo aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda e ir a Las Vegas, no será mucho hasta que me ves complicada en tiempos.

Salí de ahí y Cat me envió un mensaje para encontrarme con ella y su princeso en el estudio de grabación. Querían discutir algo sobre la mezcla de la canción que grabamos. No sabía por qué tenía que estar presente, Beck nunca entendió como leer una nota musical. Pero fui, ya he aprendido a lidiar con la idea de que él va a estar cerca hasta que Cat abra los ojos.

Para mi fortuna me esperaba una «intervención», yo la verdad no lo esperaba porque mis amigos confían taaanto en mi y siempre tengo su apoyo incondicional.

Como por ejemplo la vez en que me emborraché en la fiesta de felicitación del contrato de Cat con la disquera y le confesé que Tori me estaba volviendo loca con su ausencia y ella se limitó a decirme que tome una aspirina y duerma, ignorando mis lágrimas. O cuando desperté y ahí estaba el idiota de mi ex, burlándose del tema -que ella se había encargado de contarle- porque según él, siempre supo que Tori me gustaba. O que tal cuando Andre vino a reclamarme que, el ir diciendo por ahí que tal vez sería una buena idea invitarla a alguna de nuestras reuniones, era completamente insensible con su nueva novia y que debía callarme o mejor, no ir.

¡Oh y eso! Trina, ahora es parte del grupo. La nada talentosa, parásito que vive pegada de Andre, que siempre tiene una opinión con respecto a su hermana que no ha visto en años y se encarga de inventarle un chisme nuevo cada vez que nos vemos. Ella también estaba en la dichosa reunión para sacudir mis ideas y regresarme a la realidad.

—Sabes que te queremos, Jade. Esto lo hacemos porque necesitamos que sientas que estamos contigo —me dijo mi mejor amiga, abriendo el diálogo.

—Creemos que ya es suficiente de buscarla, tienes que parar y concentrarte en tus metas, en el show —añadió Andre.

—¿Y qué les hace pensar que no lo estoy? Acabo de venir firmando el nuevo contrato, todo está bien —les respondí empezando a entender de que se trataba la charla que iniciaron—. ¿Se puede saber de qué se trata esto?

—Queremos que dejes de buscar pruebas de que Tori sigue por ahí —exigió Trina.

—¿Ah, sí? Y por qué debería dejar de hacerlo.

—No te ayudaremos más con esa absurda travesía —exclamó Beck muy cómodo, con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia.

—Primero, no me ayudan en nada. La que paga por los detectives soy yo. Ustedes solo aparentan interés para mantener su imagen de «seres humanos» ante los medios. Así que dejemos eso en claro.

—Jade… —Empezó Beck.

—¡Ah, ah, ah! Calladito, que todos aquí conocemos el porqué no quieres que Vega aparezca. Se te cae la coartada de la mitad de tus aventuras el día que venga a contradecir tus excusas —dije apuntándolo malcriadamente con mi dedo índice, luego volteé a Andre y su cualquier cosa y les aclaré—: Segundo, tú eres su hermana, deberías preocuparte de saber si está bien y no solo esperar a que esté muerta. Digo, ¿en serio crees que te mencionaría en su herencia, después de como te has comportado desde el divorcio de tus padres?

—P… pero…

—Pero nada. ¿Qué tipo de gente son? —les reclamé poniéndome de pie para salir de ese lugar—. ¿No les parece absurdo que yo, ¡yo! Jade West, pueda perdonar un error que Tori cometió hace años, y que además ustedes han repetido varias veces, y ustedes se aferren a eso como si hubiese cometido asesinato?

—Jade, espera —Sentí como Cat me tomaba de la muñeca y me impedía salir y giré el rostro para verla, completamente molesta—. Solo queremos asegurarnos de que estés bien, que no estés haciendo algo que te haga daño.

—¿Daño? ¿Qué daño podría hacerme?

—No sé, tal vez que pierdas el control de tu vida y tu carrera —me dijo con sincera preocupación. Miré alrededor y me fijé en todas las expresiones y eran de ira, de molesta, de resentimiento, solo Cat estaba intranquila.

—Yo estoy bien, y para que estés tranquila, no la estoy buscando, Cat. Pero si quisiera hacerlo, créeme, nada lo impediría.

—Y entonces que haces todos los fines de semana. A veces sales en tu auto un miércoles y regresas un domingo… agotada —mencionó Beck, lo cuál no me sorprendió.

—¿Me estás espiando? —Guardó silencio, lo que solo me dio una respuesta positiva y entonces volví mis pasos hacia él—. Voy a contratar a un par de gorilas para que estén parados afuera de tu casa y el momento que sienta, escúchame bien, que sienta que alguien me está siguiendo, haré una llamada para que te den un buen escarmiento, ¿entendiste?

—Jade, todos contratamos a ese investigador —dijo Andre—. Nos dijo que estás yendo a Las Vegas.

En ese instante mi corazón se cayó en el abismo de mi estómago. Si es así y este tipo les dio fotos, saben que estoy con ella, que la encontré.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Siempre voy a Las Vegas, al Club, a divertirme. Lo que no puedo hacer en esta maldita ciudad, no es nada nuevo.

—Dijo que te vio con un hombre en poca ropa en una casa vieja y que él cree que este tipo es un detective también, que la sigue buscando en el norte, por Chicago.

Ben, me vio con Ben. Idiota, oírlo menos no fue con Tori.

—¿Así que ahora, acostarme con un hombre es pecado? Sí, fui a Las Vegas, Ben vino de Chicago, no es detective, solo un amigo y rentamos un lugar para estar tranquilos el fin de semana, follar sin que nos moleste nadie, día y noche, comer pizzas, desayunar en poca ropa si no es desnudos en la cama. A eso voy a esa ciudad, a olvidarme de todo esto. ¿Tanto les estorba?

—Pensábamos que eras lesbiana —dijo Beck, como si le hubiera apuñalado el corazón otra vez. ¿La chica de sus sueños, nuevamente acostándose con hombres y no era con él? ¡Aw, tierno!

—Soy lo que me pinte un huevo, es mi vida no la suya; o despiden al idiota de su investigador o les juro que les pongo una demanda por acoso y si dudan de que pueda hacerlo —les dije mostrándoles mi teléfono para que vean que la aplicación de grabaciones estaba encendida, capturando todo ese hermoso encuentro—, tengo pruebas. Déjenme en paz. Tengo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera, ya sea buscar a Tori o tirarme al cartero.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces. Nosotros dejaremos de preocuparnos —dijo Trina indignada, maldita hipócrita.

—Ustedes preocúpense de que no les caiga la ley con una notificación de orden de alejamiento, que estoy segura que no les caerá nada bien en sus «perfectamente armadas» carreras —dije y comencé mi camino nuevamente hacia el estacionamiento.

—Jade —me llamó mi pelirroja amiga en la puerta de salida, lejos de los demás—. Yo… ellos no… —decía interrumpida por sus dudas, respiró fuerte y me dijo—: El investigador me dio la información solamente a mi, yo pagué por él, así que… ellos no saben más de lo poco que les conté.

—¿A qué te refrieres, Cat?

—A… que sé que la encontraste, que vive en Las Vegas, que ya no usa su verdadero nombre y que la estás visitando.

Mi corazón descendió aun más y luego subió para encajarse en mi garganta y asfixiarme.

—Cat…

—No diré nada, ellos no tienen por qué saberlo, solo necesitaban algo para justificar lo que hicimos y dar su opinión, ya sabes. —Sacó algo de su bolsillo, un sobre y me lo entregó.

—El detective tenía que entregarme el original de lo que descubrió y destruir toda evidencia que tuviera en su poder, además de mantenerlo todo en absoluta confidencialidad -era parte del contrato-, así que esto es todo lo que existe de la investigación y no te preocupes, no saldrá a la luz.

Abrí el delgado paquete donde se encontraban las fotos con Ben y una memoria SD.

—¿Es esto…?

—Fotos de Tori, sí —me confirmó—. Se la nota cambiada, le queda bien el nuevo corte y color de cabello, es un sutil cambio, pero… no se aprecia que es Tori Vega. Creo que solo los que la conocemos la reconoceríamos.

—Cat, yo no dije nada…

—Porque no confías en nosotros y está bien —completa lo que estaba por decir, aunque mucho más directa—. He pensado mucho en por qué no quisiste decírmelo y ahora que mencionaste lo de los errores que nosotros repetimos, se que te refieres a mi hermano y… tienes razón.

—Lo siento… Yo, fui cruel.

—No, la cruel fui yo, con él.

—¿Por qué no les dijiste? Estoy segura de que Beck se muere por saberlo.

—Porque te vi feliz, como nunca antes, en esas fotos… a las dos.

La miré a los ojos y me sonrió, y es esta la razón por la cual después de todo, ella sigue siendo mi amiga. Aún le tengo fe, aunque la gente con la que se rodea ha llegado a convertirse en lo peor.

—Espero que con esto ellos se calmen y me aseguraré de que Beck piense en otras cosas, que las deje en paz.

—Gracias, Cat.

—Jade, sé que hay cosas que jamás podré remediar, pero estoy aquí, te quiero, te apoyo y aunque no lo creas… te escucho —me dijo dándome un pequeño abrazo—. Dile a Denisse que… mejor dale un abrazo de mi parte —susurró en mi oído y se separó sonriendo una despedida y volvió a entrar al estudio.

La imprudencia de mis alborotadas acciones nunca me dejó ver el peligro en el que la ponía y si no fuese por Cat el secreto de Tori estaría en todas lasa primeras planas de las revistas de espectáculos del país.

Un día del diablo, realmente del diablo y todavía quedaban dos horas de viaje en dirección al desierto.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Que tengan un buen día.


	69. Tea Time

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Puedo decir que no soy alguien que se deja sorprender con facilidad. Sin embargo, solo puedo imaginar la cara que puse cuando un minúsculo ser humano me recibió en la puerta de la casa de Tori.

—Jade, vas a asustar a Sammy.

Sí, seguramente sí, porque regresé a ver al espejo de la entrada y parecía un sapo de ojos saltones.

—¿No, te robaste un bebé, no? Ahora que andas en esta travesía por una nueva vida.

Ella solo la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la sala para que siga jugando mientras reía conmigo a sus espaldas.

—No, es hija de mi vecina. Tuvo una emergencia de trabajo y no tenía con quién dejarla.

—¿Y se le ocurrió que encargarla contigo era la mejor idea? Ni siquiera sabe quién eres —dije sin intenciones de usar un doble sentido, pero por la mirada de reproche que recibí, sé que así fue como se escuchó—. Me refiero a que has vivido aquí muy poco tiempo.

—Sí, pero la conozco desde que me mudé. Conversamos mucho, la verdad.

—¿Ah, sí?, pensé que te escondías de todos.

—Pues ella es una mujer de 30 años a la que no le importa el espectáculo, así que nunca ha hecho conexión con mi pasado.

Seguro, como si la cara de Tori fuera difícil de borrar de la memoria y yo misma he visto los enormes afiches de sus películas cuando venía de paseo.

—Eso no lo puedes asegurar. Tal vez no deberías confiar tanto en extraños… y ella tampoco —digo mientras soy jalada al sillón y obligada a sentarme frente a un juego de té.

—Pues para que sepas ni siquiera tiene televisión y no veo que esté mal confiar en tus vecinos.

—Deberías comprarte una urgente y hacer una maratón de «Vecino Asesino».

—Basta Jade —dice sin gracia—. Mejor dime, ¿cómo te fue en la reunión que tenías hoy?

—Casi me olvido de ella, pero después tuve una… —Me detengo. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Le cuento o no, porque, bueno si fueramos pareja lo haría, sin dudas. Nunca he sido partidaria de ocultar cosas, pero en este caso… no se que hacer.

—¿Una…? —me pregunta para que retome la frase que dejé sin concluir.

Limpio mi garganta y pretendo que está seca. No le contaré, no todavía, tal vez en la noche, cuando estemos solas y ella pueda entrar en pánico, dar vueltas por toda la casa y patalear si quiere, sin tener que alterar a una pequeña de dos años.

—¿Y hasta qué hora tienes que cuidar a este engendro?

—Jade —me reclamó.

—¿Qué? Solo quiero saber hasta que hora tendré que jugar beber aire.

—No lo sé, su mamá es doctora y tuvo una cirugía de emergencia.

—¿Así que tu mami va a estar ausente mucho tiempo? —le digo mientras ella me sirve un imaginario pastelillo.

—No le recuerdes a su mamá o se pondrá a llorar.

Perfecto, ahora tendré que tener una velada con mi _no se que somos_ y una pequeña que en algún momento reventará en llanto, y a la cual seguramente tendré que cargar para que se duerma.

No estoy lista para jugar a la casita con Tori, tal vez debí quedarme este fin de semana en mi casa, compartiendo memorables momentos con Beck, Andre y Trina.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	70. Can You?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

—¿Puedes quitar esa cara? Sammy ya se fue, ya no tienes que fingir beber aire o seguirla por la casa para sacarle unas sonrisas.

—Esa no era mi intensión —le contesto para dejar claro que no estaba disfrutando jugar con esa pequeña, porque no lo estaba, lo único que quería es que no se pusiera a llorar.

Fue una ardua labor. Tres horas enteras correteando a una persona nueva en este mundo, cero kilómetros y que tiene mejor condición física que yo.

—Sí, sé que «no» lo disfrutaste ni un segundo —me dice con un tono burlón y se ríe al final caminando hacia mi con una copa de vino.

—¡No lo hice!

—¿Y yo qué dije?

Se sienta de lado en el sillón ladeando un poco la cabeza y sosteniéndola sobre su mano, mientras me observa y me da las gracias. Tal vez lo hice por este momento, para verla así, con esta luz tenue, contenta y sexy... Tori es sexy así estuviera cubierta de lodo... Pensándolo bien, así sería más sexy.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos mocosos quieres tener? —pregunto, imitándola en su pose.

—Ninguno —responde sin una explicación y creo que mi expresión hace la siguiente pregunta por mi—. ¿Qué? No porque les agrade a los niños y ellos me agraden a mi, quiere decir que quiero tenerlos.

—La verdad, siempre creí que querrías por lo menos unos cuatro, repartidos en tres embarazos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, primero vendría tu consentido, el hijo mayor. Después, quedarías embarazada de gemelos -un niño y una niña- y en un par de años tendrías a la mimada bebé —sonríe y me escucha con atención, le parece gracioso que hubiese pensado en su futuro, o tal vez extraño, o tal vez algo psicópata.

—¿Y ya sabes sus nombres?

Definitivamente cree que es algo psicótica de mi parte.

—Honrarías a tu papá con el primero y lo llamarías David —le dije y soltó una respiración atorada. Tal vez ella también lo había pensado y se sorprendió que yo compartiera su parecer—. A los gemelos, hmmm, hasta hace unos años habría asegurado que los llamarías Andre y Cat, pero ahora no dudo que uno tomaría el nombre de Ben, la otra… podría tener el nombre de tu tía Sonia y la menor de todos, tal vez...

—Jade —dice antes de que yo pudiera pensar en alguna asociación lógica—. La llamaría Jade.

Eso... fue inesperado.

— Confieso que he pensado en como llamaría a mis hijos si llegase a tenerlos, pero nunca serían cuatro. No quiero tener una guardería, siempre me imaginé con dos y sus nombres serían David y Jade.

¿Y qué se supone que le contesto a eso? Es mi nombre, y si lo ha pensado, ha pensado en mi.

—¿Y los tuyos? Me pregunta ayudándome a salir de mi vacilación.

—¿Yo, hijos? No, no, no. Gracias, pero creo que antes me pego un tiro.

Tori ríe y asiente, y yo hago lo mismo por unos segundos.

—Yo lo quería mucho, ¿sabes?... antes. Pero creo que eran las típicas cosas que piensas cuando eres pequeño y te imaginas viviendo las convenciones de lo que es la vida de adulto. —Es cierto, sé que yo también lo hice, es más, solíamos discutirlo con Beck. Cómo sería nuestra vida cuando nos casemos y decidamos tener una familia. Es extraño, ahora esas charlas son tan lejanas, la persona con las que las tenía ya no existe y se siente como un sueño que, poco a poco, se transformó en pesadilla.

—Entonces, ¿ya no lo quieres? Me refiero a lo de ser madre —pregunto y tomo un sorbo de mi copa.

—No, deje de quererlo cuando vi como se dieron las cosas con mis padres y me di cuenta que jamás quisiera poner a mis hijos por las mismas situaciones, peor aún, tratar de darles una vida normal con la carrera que había elegido.

—Pero ahora tienes otra, ahora eres Denisse y no estas en medio de toda la locura.

Veo que se asombra de que le dijera por su nuevo nombre, ella bebe disimuladamente su licor, dándose un momento para pensar que decir.

—Ahora, sería peor —menciona, regresando a su pose inicial—. Estoy muy consciente de que vivo escondida; de que, en algún momento, darán conmigo; y también de que miento todos los días. No creo que sería justo obligar a alguien más a hacerlo para que yo tenga una familia o una relación.

¡Oh!, vamos entendiendo.

No ha querido definir lo nuestro porque siente que me obligará a esconderme con ella. Lo quiere, porque me lo ha dejado saber, como cuando renunció al club; sin embargo no quiere formalizar nada que me ponga límites o condiciones. Tal vez por eso me deja llamarla Tori, porque sabe que yo no veo a Izzy cuando estamos juntas, aunque ya había decidido que debo empezar a llamarla por ese nombre si es que quiero que lo que tenemos avance al siguiente nivel.

Bueno, ¿y entonces?

Solo queda demostrarle que no es una obligación para mi, que no me está forzando a nada y que yo también lo quiero.

—¿Qué tal si vamos arriba y nos recostamos un rato escuchando música? Tú y yo, una tranquila siesta que puede extenderse hasta mañana — propongo retirando la copa de sus manos y la dejo sobre la mesa para tomarla suavemente por su muñeca y llevarla al segundo piso.

—Eso se escucha muy bien.

—Sí, un tiempo de Izzy y Jade, sin niños, o reuniones, o vecinos en apuros.

—Jade... No tienes que... No es necesario...

—Lo sé. Sé que quieres hacérmelo fácil, pero no es una molestia, ya no.

—Lo odias.

—Detesto el diminutivo, lo acepto. Pero la culpa de eso la tiene Ben... y mis celos.

—Entonces no lo digas, no hace falta...

—Pero quiero —respondo subiendo el último escalón y giro para tomarla de la cintura y robarle un beso—. Quiero estar aquí, contigo y no estamos mintiendo, tu nombre es Denisse y así te llamaré, al menos que encuentre un mejor diminutivo.

—Gracias —dice colocando sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello—. De verdad, lo aprecio.

Jade hace un salto por el banderín al final del recorrido y…

Ahora, a definir esto de una vez por todas, vamos a subir de nivel.

* * *

**Nota:**

¿Lo logra? ¿Avanza con Tori? Nos leemos mañana. Gracias por leer.


	71. Raven

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

—Necesitas un televisor, por lo menos de sesenta pulgadas y un sistema de audio… «digital» —le aclaro—, 7.1 Dolby Digital. Además, un Blu-ray y también una consola de última generación, como… no sé, un PS4 o un Xbox One…

—¿Algo más? —me dice con una mirada expectante, reposada sobre su brazo y lado derecho, apenas con una camiseta de dormir de tiras y unas cómodas bragas de algodón, por debajo de las sábanas. Yo llevo menos que ella. En Las Vegas hace calor, estamos en verano y yo, odio cualquier cosa que me provoque aun más; excepto ella, ella puede pegarse a mi como una ventosa, no me molesta para nada, pero divago.

Amo el tiempo que paso aquí, pero su casa es muy aburrida. De vez en cuando quisiera dormir con la bulla del televisor en el fondo, en lugar de un vinilo de una banda indie o de los setentas.

—Prefiero mi vida simple —me dice, presentando su caso.

—Vamos, no te pido mucho, Cuervito, es un sacrificio menor. —Hago un puchero. A Tori le encantan esas cosas, las encuentra «adorables».

—Te va a costar encontrarme un apodo aceptable y que te guste.

—Me gusta Cuervo.

—No son cuervos.

—Parecen cuervos.

—Pero no lo son, solo son pájaros.

—Los cuervos son pájaros y los tuyos parecen cuervos saliendo de una pluma —insistí—. Tú te lo tatuaste, culpa al artista.

—Búscame otro apodo.

—Cómprate una tele —ofrecí como un trato.

—Así que, me llamarás Cuervo hasta que equipe mi casa con la última tecnología, solo para que vengas y la admires a ella mientras me tienes desnuda a tu lado.

No voy a negar que esta mujer sabe jugar, realmente sabe mover sus fichas. Pero hay que encontrar algo más que hacer que no sea verle las pecas de la espalda cuando duerme después de tener relaciones. No que no me gusten sus pecas, tiene exactamente cuarenta y cuatro desde el cuello al coxis y todas con muy lindas, pero… quiero un televisor.

—Podríamos divertirnos —continuo—, ya sabes, ponemos una película, vemos unos quince minutos, tenemos sexo, la volvemos a comenzar, llegamos hasta los cuarenta minutos, volvemos a distraernos y la terminamos de ver a la tercera o cuarta vez.

—Para entretenernos con una película podemos ir al cine —refuta y tiene un buen punto, pero yo tengo uno mejor.

—Pero ahí no podemos llamar mucho la atención, porque ya sabes que pasaría si nos descubren. Además, si la vemos aquí, podemos hacerlo sin ropa, mientras comemos palomitas o sushi, yo sé como te gusta el sushi. Y no tienes que preocuparte de preguntarme cosas en medio de la película, nadie te abucheará.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero…

—No, no más peros, es una idea genial y si no quieres verla entre semana no tienes que hacerlo, vienen con botón de apagar, ¿sabías?

—Cuando no salgas tú en la tele, querrás decir.

—Bueno, ese es otro plus, puedes ver la alfombra roja y esperar que diga algo en código para que sepas que estoy pensando en ti. Tal vez mencione cuánto me gustan los cuervos o algo así.

Suelta una carcajada suave y niega, lamiéndose el labio inferior, como si se estuviera absteniendo de decir algo que la perjudique después.

—¿Sabes? Eres el colmo, porque ya sabía que vendrías con este tema un día —dice levantándose de la cama, dirigiéndose al delgado mueble de madera que tiene en frente de su cama—. ¿Vas a buscarme otro apodo?

—Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer para eso.

Levanta una ceja, sonreída de oreja a oreja, y me da la espalda para abrir las puertas.

—¡Tori, tenías una televisión y nunca me lo dijiste! —Acabo de llamarla por su nombre. Boba, tonta Jade. ¡Por Dios, eres una idiota!

Cierro los ojos, lo más apretados que puedo, y me maldigo porque no pude pasar ni una noche sin romper la promesa de llamarla Denisse.

—¿Te gusta? —me pregunta sin inmutarse por lo que acabo de decir.

—Amm…

—¡Sí te gusta! Vamos acéptalo, es de setenta pulgadas, diez más de las que querías. —Todavía sostiene esa increíble sonrisa, tan grande que empiezo a dudar si lo dije en voz alta.

—Me… en-encanta… Em…

—¿Que pasó? ¿No pensaste que cedería tan fácil?

No digo nada, todavía no se como disculparme.

«Cuervo, perdón por llamarte Tori, en la emoción de la sorpresa olvidé que no debo hacerlo», no funcionará.

—¿Es porque me llamaste Tori, verdad? —dice acercándose y gateando sobre el colchón hasta llegar a mi.

—Lo siento.

—Me gusta cuando lo haces, ya te lo dije, no hace falta que cambies eso.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

—No sucederá en cinco minutos, tu costumbre es llamarme por mi nombre o mi apellido, y para serte sincera me gusta. —Estira su mano hasta mi rostro y me hace a un lado una hila de cabello que caía sobre mi cara—. Eres la única persona de la que me gusta escucharlo y no quiero que te preocupes por eso, está bien. Es un nombre, es mi nombre, mi antiguo nombre, pero mío al fin. ¿De acuerdo?

Esta mujer va a matarme lo juro, me va a convertir en malvavisco y me va a derretir en chocolate caliente.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —le pregunto en un susurro.

Jamás pensé que su sonrisa podía crecer aún más. Quizá son sus ojos que se entrecierran un poco cuando sus pómulos suben, y que la comisura de su boca me deja ver un poco de sus blancos dientes, lo que la hace más grande, más sincera, más profunda.

—Vamos, no me vas a dejar esperando una respuesta toda la noche ¿o sí?

No se mueve, pero se acerca a mi y junta sus labios con los míos, todavía sin besarme, solo juntándolos y, sin emitir un sonido, asiente, rozándolos apenas, haciendo que mi espalda se llene de puntos diminutos gracias al escalofrío que acaba de atravesar mi columna.

Ella se levanta un poco, sin separarnos, y se inca a horcajadas sobre mi.

Sí, esta mujer va a ser mi muerte, mi gloria y mi muerte, sin duda… pero por lo menos ya tenemos un televisor y yo acabo de pasar de nivel.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	72. In a Relationship

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

**«**Novia»

Es un término... extraño, para mi.

A veces lo digo y es como si tuviese una relación de adolescente.

Mi «novia», mi «enamorada», mi «polola», mi «bichito», «cosita», «princesa», «muñeca», «mujercita», «hamburguesita».

Dios, son tan infantiles y ya no somos un par de niñas. Pensándolo bien, «novia» no se escucha tan mal, no después de todos esos ejemplos.

Tori Vega, «mi novia», o mejor dicho, Denisse O'Brien, «mi novia», suena a que la poseo, es mía y sí, está conmigo, pero las personas no son dueñas de otras; no es como quiero que esto empiece.

Creo que la frase «estoy en una relación con Tal Cual» funciona mucho mejor o también la buena corta «Tal Cual es mi pareja».

Pareja, eso.

Suena a algo de adultos, a algo importante, con valor, algo que debe durar más de cinco minutos, a algo que hacemos juntas como si fuésemos un equipo. Somos una pareja.

—Buenos días —"Qué no lo diga, qué no lo diga, qué no lo diga"—, Jade.

Uf, bien. Esto va a ser difícil. Aunque debería dejar de preocuparme tanto por como suenan las palabras, finalmente no dictan nuestro comportamiento y ya no tenemos diecisiete años, ¿no?

Debe ser porque desde Beck no he tenido una relación seria, todas han sido mujeres de una o pocas noches, y ahora tengo a Tori... de «novia» y esto es serio, es de grandes, es épico o tiene el potencial para serlo, sí.

—¿Viste algo devastador en las noticias?

—¿Qué? No, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, es que fui a bañarme y tenías una cara como si hubieses comido un jarro de Nutella y al regresar llevas una cara de pavor un tanto preocupante.

Basta Jade, la vas a asustar. Es una miserable palabra, una que tú misma usaste anoche cuando le pediste ser tu «novia». ¡Relájate!

—Ah…, sí. Otro avión se cayó y, la verdad, ya parece como si la los extraterrestres estuvieran en temporada de caza.

—Por suerte no vuelas aquí, conduces —dice mientras se coloca un buzo flojo y grande que le cubre la cola entera. Tal vez ya no tengamos diecisiete años, pero ella sigue teniendo esas largas, tonificadas y bronceadas piernas, por las que todos mis amigos babeaban entonces. —Voy a ir al supermercado. Quiero comprar los ingredientes para cocinar el cerdo a la cerveza que te prometí. ¿Quieres venir?

¿Cómo decirle que no a mi «novia»? Eso, acostumbrémonos al término.

Llegamos al local y ella tomó uno de los carritos y yo la seguía de cerca. Debo decir que me defiendo en la cocina, porque lo hago, siempre supe cocinar, pero hace tiempo que no piso un supermercado y me siento algo perdida.

—Jade, ¿podrías por favor ayudarme e ir por las cervezas? La sección de licores está ubicada de este pasillo hacia el fondo —me pide con un beso en la mejilla y ¿cómo decir que no con ese gesto a mi «novia»?

Camino directo hacia donde me señaló y me encuentro con un área enorme de vinos, whisky, ron y las cervezas hasta el fondo.

Ahora, que se supone que debo comprar, tengo predilección por una marca en particular, pero he escuchado que la cerveza alemana es la mejor, claro que nunca he ido a Alemania, pero si es tan famosa debe ser por algo.

Escojo dos six-pack y uno de Guinness por si la alemana que llevo no funciona y regreso a la sección de carnes, donde estaba Tori buscando la mejor pierna de cerdo.

—¿Todavía sigues frecuentando a Jade? —Escucho a una mujer hablando a lo lejos y las miro por detrás de la estantería. Su voz se me hace conocida, pero al estar de espaldas no logro descifrar quién es—. Espero que no te estés creando falsas esperanzas sobre cuán serio es esto para ella. Jade no es el tipo de mujer que tiene relaciones, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No me hago ideas. Jade y yo estamos llevando las cosas con calma y todo va bien, Dinah. —Por supuesto, quién más, su ex jefe.

—¿Ves? Te estás haciendo ilusiones con una estrellita de Hollywood que te dejará en unas semanas cuando se canse de su nuevo juguete.

¡¿Estrellita?! Ya sabemos a dónde no vamos a volver en mucho tiempo. ¡¿Y quién diablos se cree llamando a mi novia un «juguete»?!

—No soy un juguete para Jade, soy su «pareja».

Esa es mi cosita, mi hamburguesa, mi bichito, mi polola. Sí, esa es «mi novia».

—Espero que no te decepcione.

—Perdón, ¿las interrumpo? —digo acercándome peligrosamente hasta los labios de Tori y dándole un grato beso que se siente diez veces mejor porque tiene toda la intensión de cerrarle la boca a esa mujer—. Dinah, es un gusto verte, hace tanto tiempo que no me paso por el club.

—Lo he notado, espero verte pronto —me dice y puedo jurar que veo los signos de dólar en sus ojos.

—Lo dudo, al menos por un laaargo tiempo —preciso—. Ahora tengo una relación con Izzy, como podrás ver —digo y antes de que pueda hacer otro comentario añado—: Bebé, compré estas marcas de cerveza, ¿están bien o quieres que vaya por otras? —le digo pasivamente, lo más abnegada que puedo. Tori no es un juguete, que lo sepan todos, es la mujer que me tiene de cabeza, loca, maníaca, idiota, embobada, jamás un juguete.

—Estas están bien, gracias —me dice ocultando una risa, y es que ver la cara que Dinah puso al vernos, tan cariñosas fue un premio inesperado, no le caben más, los ojos en el rostro.

Pero lo mejor de todo, es escuchar a tu «novia» tomarse las cosas tan en serio como tú y llamarnos ante el mundo una pareja.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	73. Keep Calm

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

El Cuervo me enseño ayer sus fotos, son increíbles. Su proyecto cada vez va quedando mejor.

Los días que no pasamos juntas -porque yo regreso a Los Ángeles-, ella toma su auto y viaja; visita pequeños pueblos o cruza la línea estatal buscando escenarios perfectos.

Yo regreso a Las Vegas los viernes en la noche y de vuelta a la costa los martes en la mañana, lo que nos da 3 días y 4 noches juntas y 4 días y 3 noches separadas, todo muy bien repartido, pero lo odio.

Ambas entendemos las demandas que nos hemos puesto personalmente. Yo no abandonaré mi trabajo, ella no dejará su nueva vida. Cosas que ni siquiera necesitamos hablarlas, es así, no hay alternativas.

Sin embargo, son las noches y los días que no compartimos juntas, los que se apoderan de mi nostalgia.

Tener a la persona que has deseado por tanto tiempo -y a quien sabes que amas- lejos… es una de las ironías más crueles que puede tener la vida.

Lo peor será cuando ella deba empezar a viajar a otros estados más apartados, cuando el paseo deba durar muchos más días de los que actualmente tenemos planeados, cuando deba transportarse en avión para llegar allí y poder regresar a tiempo. Y sé que será duro, porque ella no quiere eso.

Quiere vivir del momento, quiere ser libre como un maldito cuervo -que bien le queda el sobrenombre-, quiere poder sentir el viento y quedarse en un minúsculo motel en la carretera, porque el punto de todo esto no es el apuro con el que haga las cosas, sino las experiencias que acumule al hacerlo. Las fotos, no son más que un recuerdo, que un…

…momento de su vida.

Creo que puedo estar loca por decidir esto, pero… tengo que empezar a poner mis cosas en orden.

Toda persona que conozco aseguraría que es demasiado pronto para tomar una decisión así, que una semana de relación no amerita un cambio drástico de vida, pero no estoy planeando mudarme con ella mañana, tampoco en abandonar mi trabajo. Eso sí, si dejo las cosas en orden desde ahora, seguramente en diciembre podría tomarme un año sabático, un año, para viajar, para estar con ella, para compartir esos momentos, para crear recuerdos, para golpearnos con las patas de los muebles desconocidos en esos cuartos de motel.

Una semana.

¡Dios, Jade, tómate las cosas con calma!

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	74. Power

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Hoy Cat me sorprendió.

Llegué a casa después de un extenuante día de trabajo. Eran las siete de la noche y ella estaba ahí esperando a que yo llegara, acurrucada con su yorkie en el sillón de mi sala de estar.

No odio al animal, la verdad es que Chesca es de esas perritas que son muy bien portadas y no conozco a mascota más limpia que ella. Pero no me gusta que bote su pelo por todas partes y eso es, inevitable.

—¡Hey, Chesca! ¡Ven! —le dije chascando los dedos. Ella alza su cabeza, casi como si fuese un pollo y regresa a verme, saltando de los brazos de su dueña para ladrarme y obligarme a que la cargue rasgando sus patitas en mis piernas.

—Su nombre es Franccesca.

—Tú le dices Franny, yo le digo Chesca —respondí a mi amiga que se notaba completamente decaída—. ¿Peleaste con Beck?

—Algo así —dijo haciéndose a un lado para que tome asiento en el mismo sofá. Yo seguí ese gesto inconscientemente mientras acariciaba el suave y perfumado pelaje de esa inquieta perrita.

—Y, ¿me vas a contar? —Negó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y se sentó finalmente e mi lado.

—Necesitamos un lugar dónde quedarnos por unos días —dijo tomando a su bebé de mis mano—. No quiero ir a un hotel, no quiero ver paparazzis preguntando ¿por qué?

—Ya sabes que no te hace falta preguntar, esta es tu casa, Cat.

—Gracias, pero igual quería hacerlo, sé que no te gustan las mascotas y no puedo dejar a Franny con él —aclaró—. Entiendo si no quieres que nos quedemos, yo podría…

—No hables tonterías —le dije levantándome de inmediato—. Mañana le diré a Lucía que vaya a comparar una cama para que Chesca duerma y te prepare la habitación grande para que estén más cómodas, por el momento puedes ocupar la de huéspedes.

—Gracias, Jade. De verdad te lo agradezco.

No es nada, me gusta tenerla aquí y mejor cuando no está el idiota de mi ex con ella.

Unas horas después comenzamos a preparar la cena. La vi un poco más animada, pero todavía con una penumbra en su cara. Necesitaba que me dijera ¿qué pasó?

—Solo dime que no te lastimó.

Una frase que fue seguida de un largo silencio. Pero finalmente abrió sus labios para hablar.

—Lo encontré con Trina en nuestra cama —dijo y yo me corté un dedo por el shock de escuchar esa confesión. Me ayudó desinfectar la herida y a ponerme un curita, todavía sin especificar más detalles sobre ese desagradable evento.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta al verme reaccionar con dolor al apretar sin querer mi dedo cortado con mi pulgar.

—Gracias por esto, pero la que debería estar preguntando ¿cómo estás? soy yo.

—Amo a Beck, así que estoy muy herida, pero ya no más. Se acabó, no voy a seguir aguantando que todas estas cosas pasen en mis narices. Por lo menos antes las llevaba a otro lugar, ¡yo que sé! —reclamó molesta—. Soy una tonta y pensar que ciegamente le creí a él, cuando me insististe que no había pasado nada con Tori y yo… No fue ella, ¿verdad?

Veo la tristeza e inseguridad en su rostro, me mira con lágrimas corriéndose en sus mejillas, esperando que sea sincera, que no le mienta, que la alivie, porque no quiere estar equivocada una vez más, pero no puedo engañarla para que se sienta mejor por confiar en él cuando eso sucedió.

—No, no fue ella. Tori estuvo en esa fiesta conmigo, lejos de mi, pero ahí… conmigo.

—La odié por tantos años, Jade. ¡Dios!, te culpé por enamorarte de ella, hasta quise aborrecerte a ti también, por elegirla a ella en lugar de a mi —llora pidiéndome perdón con la mirada—. Debía saber que lo único que querías es que yo abriera los ojos.

—Lo siento, Cat. No sé cuando Beck se volvió tan imbécil.

—Fue cuando terminaste con él… cuando finalmente entendió que jamás te recuperaría porque te gustan las mujeres y él tiene algo que le cuelga que lo elimina del juego —reí con ese comentario porque es completamente desagradable imaginarme a su colgante pene entre sus piernas.

—Lo siento, no debí…

—Tranquila, tuve la misma imagen mental —me dijo sonriendo también y limpiando su cara con la manga de su buzo—. Creo que me hacía falta verlo con mis propios ojos para darme cuenta de que era la basura que me repetiste tanto, pero… lo amo, no quería…

—Beck, no se merece tu tiempo ni tu atención, mucho menos tu amor —le aseguré acariciando los castaños cabellos de una llorona y quejosa pequeña, que acompaña a su dueña en su dolor—. Eres bienvenida a quedarte aquí, el tiempo que necesites. Es más mañana vamos por todas tus cosas y te mudas inmediatamente.

Me agradeció y se lanzó a mis brazos, cosa que no es muy común que yo responda, pero mi amiga acababa de confesarme que por fin abandonaría al idiota que la ha herido tanto y no pude dejarla colgada de brazos.

De repente, una bola de pelo empezó a hacerme cosquillas el cuello y ambas reímos al separarnos para darle un poco de atención a mi nueva compañera de habitación. ¡Oh, sí! Seguro viene a dormir conmigo, le dejaré la puerta entreabierta para que pueda entrar.

—Vamos a terminar la cena, que estoy muriendo de hambre —les dije a ambas y bajamos nuevamente a la cocina.

Mañana mismo traeremos sus cosas, solo espero que Beck no se ponga pesado y venga a mi casa a protestar. Lo menos que quiero es tenerlo de acosador ni con Cat, ni conmigo.

* * *

**Nota:**

Quiero agradecerles una vez más el pasarse por aquí que su tiempo es oro y su opinión un diamante. Hasta mañana.


	75. Seven

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Siete enormes maletas llenas de ropa. ¡Siete! Y todavía nos falta ir por todo lo que quedó en los cajones del armario.

—Cat debe tener muchísimo vestuario, creo que tendrás que hacer varios viajes —me dice sin darme muchas esperanzas.

—No lo digas, que solo sacamos las cosas de su alcoba y ahora que lo pienso hay dos habitaciones más en esa casa. No quiero ni pensar que sean sus «extra» clósets.

—Creo que vas a tener que hacerte a la idea, así como hablar con cuidado cuando esté cerca.

Bueno, ¿y cómo te cuento que Cat ya sabe de ti, que además está guardando tu secreto y que esta feliz por las dos?

Bien, pues te lo digo y ya, ¿no?

—Em... Cuervito —protesta inmediatamente al escuchar nuevamente su apodo—, ¿recuerdas que te conté sobre la intervención que me hicieron los chicos el otro día?

—Mmm nop, no tengo memoria de esa charla. ¿De qué trató?

—Pues, querían que deje de buscarte y... emm…

Soy una cobarde. Se va a alterar y va a querer escapar nuevamente y yo estoy a dos horas de distancia y…

—Jade, habla. Empiezas a preocuparme.

—No, todo está bien, Nada de preocupaciones. Es solo que —"Valor, Jade"—… Okey, lo voy a decir, pero tienes que estar calmada.

Repite mi nombre con una notable angustia, creo que estoy creando una situación muy incómoda e innecesaria, después de todo es Cat… solo Cat.

—Los chicos me pusieron un detective privado y él descubrió que estaba yendo a Las Vegas a verme con una Denisse, que eres tú, y nos tomó un montón de fotos…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquila, que no pasa nada, porque el tipo tiene un contrato de confidencialidad únicamente con Cat y le dio la información y las fotos solo a ella, nadie más sabe nada. Creen que sigo buscándote y que estoy «acostándome» por ahí… con alguien.

Listo, ya está… Ahora, no entres en pánico, no pasa nada.

—Tori, habla. Di algo, por favor.

—¿Cat sabe de nosotras? —pregunta bajando el nivel de su alerta—. ¿Y qué piensa?

Bien, no lo tomó mal, eso es bueno.

—Dijo que te de un abrazo y que todo estaba bien, que le gusta verme feliz… y a ti también —le aclaro—. No dirá nada, no te preocupes.

—Hmm —murmura sorprendida—. Así que, ¿todo tranquilo en ese frente? Cat ya sabe que yo soy Denisse, me imagino, por las fotos.

—Sí, dijo que te quedaba bien el nuevo estilo que tienes…

—Okey —dice muy relajada—, si tú confías en ella… yo… Todo está bien conmigo, también.

Perfecto, en realidad, es genial. No tengo que pasar preocupada de hablar con ninguna de ellas y arruinarlo todo. ¿Ves?, solo tenías que ser clara y soltar la lengua. No todo es el fin del mundo.

—Entonces, ¿vas a venir este fin de semana o te quedas ayudando a Cat a mudarse?

—No, por supuesto que voy, Cat puede hacer lo que tenga que hacer, sola.

—Pero ella va a querer pasar estos días contigo y yo estoy segura que tú también quieres estar con ella, a fin de cuentas, es tu mejor amiga.

—Pero los fines de semana son tuyos y no me voy a quedar aquí.

—Tráela —me dice, como si me estuviera pidiendo que le lleve una mudada de ropa. ¿Cómo pasamos de una alterada mujer que temía por ser descubierta a una tranquila novia que quiere ver a una antigua amiga?—. Es tu cumpleaños y sería genial que puedas pasarla con tu pareja y tu mejor amiga, juntas en Las Vegas. Podemos hacer muchas cosas para festejar.

No que no lo había pensado. Digo, lo de hacer muchas cosas, pero nada de eso incluía a Cat.

¿Como incluyo a Cat cuando lo único que quiero hacer, es estar desnuda con ella, en su cama, mirando esa enorme televisión que compró para mi?

—No lo sé —digo, todavía negandome a su propuesta.

—Piénsalo, será divertido.

Divertido, eso, eso es lo que temo, el tipo de «diversión» que vamos a tener.

* * *

**Nota:**

No sean mal pensados, no habrá Catorade en este fic XD. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Hasta mañana.


	76. Friends

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Salimos hace dos horas, pero nos tomó casi tres en llegar a la casa del Cuervo. Todo porque Chesca se puso muy nerviosa y tocó bajarla del auto para que busque un baño por la carretera. Lo que en todo el trayecto nos ha quitado, por lo menos, una hora de viaje. Lo juro, es como viajar con un bebé pequeño.

Al llegar, parqueé el auto en el segundo garaje que Tori arregló para mi y bajamos las maletas ya que, por ser mi festejo de cuarto de siglo, nos quedaremos la semana completa y unos días más.

Chesca se puso como loca cuando llegamos, mucho antes de que tocáramos el timbre para que nos abra la puerta. Al parecer tiene un olfato increíble y el Cuervo le tenía muchas sorpresas preparadas.

Una cama muy confortable, solo para ella, unas galletas de perro que además le quiten el mal aliento, unos juguetes para morder y comida muy exclusiva, a la cual corrió desesperada una vez que Tori empujó la puerta.

—¡Dios, Franny!

Dijo Cat perdiendo el control de su bebé y yo moría de la risa junto con Tori.

—Pasen —dijo ella ayudando a Cat con sus maletas, estaba muy distraída buscando en qué dirección corrió su retoño.

—Lo siento, ha estado como loca todo el viaje y no hablo de la yorkie —digo saludándola con un beso.

—¡Hey!

—Las esperaba hace rato… pero entiendo por qué la demora.

Finalmente mi pelirroja amiga regresó con Chesca en manos e hizo las respectivas presentaciones.

—Fran, esta es Denisse, una vieja/nueva amiga.

—¿Izzy? Esta es… mi pequeña.

—Es un gusto conocer a Franny… y me alegra mucho verte.

Ambas comparten un momento que yo aprovecho para mejor ir a darme una vuelta por el baño, refrescarme un poco y pasar por un vaso de agua en la cocina. No soy el tipo de persona a la que le gusten los momentos Kodak.

Pero las veo de reojo, después de por lo menos cinco minutos siguen abrazadas, hablando lo que me imagino son disculpas y explicaciones. Ambas tienen mucho que decirse, mucho que entender y cosas que arreglar.

—Tal vez esta noche, tú y yo, pasemos juntas mientras ellas vuelven a amarse… Bueno, no exageremos, mientras se hacen amigas otra vez —digo acariciando esa castaña cabellera—. Vamos, nos adueñaremos de la cama del Cuervo, veremos «Hotel para perros», sé que te va a gustar, ven.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	77. Beck

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Seguirlas a Las Vegas no fue difícil. El estúpido perro de Cat me facilitó no perderlas de vista, lo que si me intriga es que lleguen directo a la casa de alguien y no a un hotel.

Sé que Jade tiene aquí a sus aventuras esparcidas por la cuidad. Lolitas sin otro talento que mover su trasero por dinero, en pocas palabras sus prostitutas, pero dudo que alguna de ellas sea la dueña de este lugar.

No pude ver quién les abrió la puerta, Cat desapareció al segundo y Jade le siguió sin mucho esperar.

Ahora estoy aquí, a una cuadra de distancia de mis dos ex novias, pensando en mejor irme a un hotel de lujo a pasar la noche, buscar un poco de «alegría» por ahí y regresar mañana temprano a vigilarlas. Dudo que hoy vuelvan a salir, no creo que Jade lleve a Cat a su noche de lesbianas.

Todavía me cuesta creer que ella sea una, que le guste más lamer que chupar, seamos realistas, eso es lo que hace, no hay mejor forma de decirlo. Pero yo reniego la idea, ella fue mía por muchos años y sé que le gusta, sé que muere porque alguien se lo vuelva a dar y ese, seré yo.

Todavía recuerdo cuando comenzó a ponerle los ojos a Tori, como todos en ese entonces. Pero ver a la chica desde un principio se enamoró de ti -la que te rogaba hacerla suya cuando se aburría en clases, la que se escapaba de su casa para ir a visitarte a media noche a tu casa rodante-, fijarse en alguien más, es insoportable. Es cuando despiertas y te pones al ataque.

Tori Vega era devorable, todos querían con ella, sobretodo Jade. Ella no se dio cuenta en ese entonces, no hasta un tiempo después. Yo lo noté en su actitud, en su sarcasmo con doble intención en la forma que tenía de quejaste como si le complaciera hablar de ella, y lo hacia, disfrutaba tenerla en la punta de la lengua. Así que cuando terminamos quise ver como reaccionaria si yo era el que la conquistaba y cuando por fin tuve mi oportunidad, Tori lo detuvo todo por no fallarle a su «amiga», a mi ex, cosa que a Jade le llamó mucho la atención y fue cuando se dejo llevar por sus «gustos».

No era la primera vez que Jade y yo terminábamos, pero siempre retomábamos todo unas semanas después. Lo que no sucedió, no pudimos regresar a ese lugar, al punto en que ella se daba por vencida de estar sola y me pedía volver.

Al sexto mes de separáramos se me ocurrió la estupenda idea de ponerla celosa. No había mucho que hacer, habían tantas chicas de la escuela que ella odiaba, era una tarea fácil, relativamente.

Salí con algunas de ellas, pero a Jade parecía no interesarle. No fue hasta que, dos meses después de graduamos de la escuela, empecé a «gustar» de Cat, que ella puso algo de atención y vino a mi, como loca, a reclamarme mis intensiones.

Sí, la puse celosa, pero estoy seguro de que no fue por mi, sino por su amiga. Nunca le agrado la idea de que yo estuviera con ella, como si no fuese suficiente, como si Cat estuviese destinada a tener a un Dios a su lado, no a ex. Sin embargo, era su mejor amiga y decidió no interponerse.

Cat y Jade siempre parecían estar pegadas de la cadera, y yo decidí continuar la relación. Era una de las únicas formas de tenerla cerca y Cat servía para muchas otras cosas más que solo como imán de Jade.

Pasó un poco más de un año y yo ya quería probar otras experiencias, me estaba cansando de pretender ser el novio perfecto de la chica equivocada. La idea de que Jade y yo ya éramos historia se fijaba cada vez más en mis pensamientos y sucedió lo inevitable. Ella y Tori discutieron por causa del hermano de Cat, tuvo la primera decepción de ese ser perfecto del cual se estaba enamorando y toda la situación la dejo mal, Andaba peor que muerto viviente caminando por el mundo y perdía el control de sus acciones.

Tuvimos una fiesta de ex alumnos de la escuela, unas semanas después y, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, decidió beber de más. Cat estaba de viaje por trabajo y eso me daba la oportunidad perfecta para reconquistarla.

Para ese entonces Robbie experimentaba con muchas de las drogas que Finn vendía y me pasó un par de pastillas que usé esa noche.

Para ese entonces el único problema que Jade tenía conmigo era que no me quería para su mejor amiga, pero nos llevábamos bien, a fin de cuentas éramos «amigos».

Yo le sugerí que tal vez sería una buena idea volar un poco y le ofrecí una de las cápsulas, yo tomé la otra y unos minutos estábamos como locos bailando sin parar. Ella se disculpó para ir al baño y yo la seguí hasta una de las habitaciones.

Me le acerqué y empecé a susurrarle cosas al oído. Sabía exactamente como encenderla, no por nada tuvimos años de relación y Jade siempre fue muy sexual. Comencé a quitarle la ropa y ella puso algo de resistencia, pero yo no daría un paso atrás, la quería, la necesitaba, la tendría, sería mía y no había poder en el mundo que lo impida.

Cuando empezó a empujarme y rasguñarme fue que entendí que sólo había una forma de convencerla y entonces escondí mi rostro mientras la abrazaba y le dije:

—Imagínala. Su piel morena como la mía, sus ojos color café, sus labios rosados sobre tu piel.

Ella fue cambiando su disposición, fue relajándose en mis manos y empezó, a besarme, a acariciarme, a pretender.

Quién creería que la primera mujer con la que le puse los cuernos a mi novia fue su mejor amiga. Aunque ella no se acostó conmigo, sino con ella, con Tori.

Las drogas que yo le ofrecí para que cediera a mis deseos le permitieron imaginarla, no era yo el que la hacía suya, era su imaginación y la maldita latina que siempre tenía metida en sus pensamientos. Es… un golpe que te destruye, saber que la mujer que haz amado por años, tiene el mejor orgasmo de su vida pensando en alguien más.

Después de que se quedó dormida, me vestí y salí de ese lugar, fue la peor experiencia de mi vida. Hasta empecé a sentirme culpable de que las mejores amigas fueran a tener problemas por mi estúpido juego, pero Robbie me comentó que, la chica a la que le di la pastilla, seguramente experimentaría pérdida de memoria como uno de los efectos secundarios de combinarla con alcohol. Y así fue, Jade nunca recordó nada, como si todo hubiese sido un sueño, yo nunca sucedí esa noche, la última que estuvimos juntos.

Después de eso, poco me importo salir con otras mujeres, todas eran lo mismo, una dulce distracción de la relación que odiaba tener. Claro que estar con Cat tiene sus ventajas, la atención de los medios por ejemplo, qué mejor que eso, la razón perfecta para seguir con ella.

Cat es inocente, demasiado. No es tonta, pero cree todo lo que le digo ciegamente. Puedo salirme con la mía contándole una historia y listo, por lo menos así fue hasta Trina.

De esa fiesta, pasaron algunos años de no ver a Tori, en los que Jade se dedicó a lo mismo que yo, conocer cuerpos y olores de distintas mujeres sin pretensiones de encontrar a alguien especial.

Y yo pensé que ya había dejado mi odio por Tori atrás, hasta que un día fuimos a un espectáculo juntos, Cat, Jade y yo. Nos hospedamos en el mismo hotel que cierta latina que también tenía un evento en la ciudad esos días, y pude ver cómo ella seguía teniendo un claro poder sobre mi ex.

Jade se compro un vestido para la noche, específicamente para un evento privado del estudio, donde no podría vigilarla. Estaba hermosa y los celos regresaron a mi sangre recorriéndome el cuerpo entero.

Cat fue a una entrevista y, como siempre, yo ya le había puesto el ojo a una de las fans que estaba como poste en la puerta del hotel.

No fue hasta la madrugada siguiente que Cat entro y encontró la ropa interior de esa boba adolescente que se me ocurrió la mejor idea que pude tener. Culpar a Tori.

Cat no dudó, no discutió, se creyó que me encontré con Tori en el bar, que me ofreció tragos y luego me «obligó» a acostarme con ella. La inocencia pura de mi novia, o su amor por mi, quién sabe, pero funcionó. Fue una linda jugada, ella salió en mi defensa, aunque Jade le juro que Tori pasó con ella en ese evento toda la noche.

Después de esa noche la mención de su nombre era como llamar al anticristo. Jade tuvo que alejarse nuevamente de la idea de arreglar las cosas con la morena esa para no perder a Cat y yo... yo gocé cada segundo desde entonces hasta el día que se hizo pública su desaparición.

La verdad es que ese día me pregunté a mi mismo por qué no se me ocurrió hacerlo antes; contratar a alguien que la secuestre y la tire en un acantilado por ahí. Tori Vega encontrada muerta tras un fallido secuestro, sería el fin de ese soñado romance.

Ahora, en cambio, vive a merced de encontrarla, viajando de aquí para allá, esperando verla una vez más.

Y si lo hace, ejecutaré mi nuevo plan y me desharé de una vez de esa molestia en mi vida. Tal vez Jade nunca sea mía nuevamente, pero Tori no la tendrá jamás. No la merece, nadie más que yo, nadie.

* * *

**Nota:**

Hola, esta vez rompí con el punto de vista de Jade porque quería introducir a Beck y lo que se le pasa. Entonces, este es el comienzo de la fase 3, aquí trataré de saltar de puntos de vista -de todos los personajes- en los diferentes capítulos.

Sé que a muchos de ustedes no les gusta la narración en primera persona, mucho menos esto de ir de personaje en personaje, pero -en este proyecto en particular- no quiero topar la narración omniciente. Me gusta meterme en la mente de cada uno y hablar por cada personaje, así que de esta manera seguiré el resto de la historia.

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	78. A Call

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

—Hey, perdón. No quería despertarte —me dijo Tori entrando a la cama. Tal parece que cierta compañera de cuatro patas está abajo ya -a punto de dormir en su nueva cama a un lado de su dueña-, puedo escuchar sus pisadas sobre la madera y unos susurros incomprensibles de Cat.

—Hablaron por mucho tiempo —murmuré moviéndome más hacia mi lado, por suerte Tori no es alérgica. Chesca estuvo jugando como loca entre estas sábanas hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.

Es bueno que esto sucediera así, estoy segura que no será la última charla larga que tengan pero ya van alivianándose las cosas entre ellas, la siento tranquila y feliz.

La mañana siguiente Tori y Cat salieron al parque, Chesca necesitaba un respiro y yo tomar una larga ducha y una taza de café bien negro.

El día estaba tibio, un poco nublado lo cual fue perfecto podríamos ir de paseo al desierto, hacer una fotos y alejarnos un poco, sin cocinarnos en el auto, lo que es mejor sin llamar mucho la atención.

Cat es bastante famosa estos días, el hecho de que haya podido tomarse unas vacaciones es casi un milagro y no queremos estar llenas de prensa por aquí y por allá.

Yo estaba lista para salir cuando ellas regresaron y Cat fue a alistarse mientras Tori y yo nos turnábamos entreteniendo a la yorkie.

—No sabía que te gustaban los perros —me comenta al verme tan afectiva con mi castaña nueva amiga.

—¿Celosa? —le dije abriendo los ojos ese mismo instante—. ¡Eso sonó pésimo, perdón! —le dije inmediatamente y reímos juntas después de disculparme con un beso—. No me desagradan, pero la diferencia con Chesca es que ella me quiere y además ama a Cat —le explico—. Un día mordió a Beck porque le alzó la voz y, cuando el idiota trató de golpearla, yo le chiflé y corrió hacia mi. No le toco un pelo ese día, tampoco se atrevía a agredir a Cat desde entonces, le clavó tan duro los dientes que tuvo que ir al hospital para que le cocieran dos puntos.

—Vaya, Franny es tan terrible como su tía.

—Tía, me gusta esa asociación. Tal vez sea lo más cercano que tenga a un hijo.

Jugamos por un tiempo más hasta que escuchamos a Cat bajar apresurada las gradas, con su celular en mano.

—¡Jade, arrestaron a Finn! —dijo alarmada, le había llamado Robbie desesperado, buscando algo de dinero para la fianza y para que se comunicará conmigo.

En ese minuto, prepare mis cosas para regresar, si tenían que llamarme a mi, en lugar de mis padres, es porque es algo grave, lo suficiente para que me presente en persona.

Le pedí a Tori que no se preocupe y a Cat que se quede con ella, no quería demorarme en el regreso, viajando con Chesca, así que subí en mi auto tomé la carretera a casa.

Una llamada arruinó todo mi fin de semana. No quiero imaginarme el tipo de problemas en los que se metió ahora y con quien. Solo espero poder ayudarlo sin involucrar las influencias de nadie, mucho menos de mis padres.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	79. Classified

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Llegando al cuartel de policía fui notificada que mi hermano estaba siendo interrogado por varios detectives de los Ángeles y por unos investigadores del FBI.

Definitivamente es serio. Hasta que él no pida por un abogado o terminen que hablar con él, no puedo verlo.

Robbie estaba ahí, esperando a que llegara y muy nervioso. Me contó que Finn se comunicó con él apenas llegó a la comisaría para que coordine la fianza con mis padres, la cual fue negada por la presencia de los agentes federales. Como siempre, el interés de su buen nombre antes de realmente ayudar a su hijo.

El abogado de mi hermano se rehusó a hacerse cargo por ser parte de la firma que representa a la familia y mis padres no quieren conexión con este caso. Lo que me pone en una situación muy incómoda, no tengo ni idea de donde buscar un profesional competente.

—Necesito un abogado, y pasar por un banco para cancelar la fianza —digo en voz alta mientras me rompo la cabeza pensando en quién podría recomendarme uno.

—Llama a Tori, ella sabrá que hacer —me responde Robbie que se encontraba a dos metros de distancia, no me había dado cuenta de que todavía estaba aquí—. Mientras más tiempo pase, esto podría ponerse peor.

¿Cómo diablos sabe él esto y qué podría saber Tori acerca de…? Por su papá, claro él era policía, detective. Debe tener conexiones, influencias.

Busco un lugar con mejor señal y recluido de la gente de la estación para poder hablar con calma.

—Tori, necesito tu ayuda, mi hermanos está con unos agentes federales y Robbie me recordó que… es por… me imagino que tu conoces a un abogado.

—Robbie… ¡Diablos! Me lo pasas, por favor.

—Necesito el nombre del abogado, no que tengas una charla de corazón a corazón con un viejo amigo del cual todavía te estás escondiendo.

—¡Pásame a Robbie, Jade! —levanta su voz enérgica sin darme ninguna explicación.

En ese momento le hice una seña y sin decirle una sola palabra más le entregué el celular.

—Tori —dijo sin sorprenderse de quién lo había convocado, y se dio vuelta contestando con monosílabos en voz muy baja—. No… Sí, le pregunte… Nada… Lo sé, pero yo no… Sí, lo recuerdo… Está bien… Okey… —Cortó la llamada y me entregó el aparato sin explicación alguna y dijo—: debo irme Jade, lo siento.

Iba a marcarle nuevamente a Tori a preguntarle qué diablos fue todo eso, pero entró una llamada de un número desconocido.

—Señorita West, habla John Collins, soy el abogado personal de la Señorita O'Brien, estoy a dos minutos del cuartel, le sugiero que no emita ningún comentario ni haga solicitud alguna con respecto a su hermano, cuando llegue hablaremos con más calma sobre el caso.

Abogado de Tori, que además conoce su nuevo nombre… No se si sentirme la persona más estúpida del mundo o traicionada o qué demonios.

—Tor…

—No me llames por mi nombre, por favor. Es importante que nadie ahí sepa que estoy involucrada con esto o será más difícil ayudar a Finn.

—Denisse, ¿explícame en este instante que está pasando?

—Jade, Collins se encargará de todo y te ayudará, pero no podemos hablar mientras estés en la comandancia. En la noche te llamaré.

Y con eso me colgó. En que pesadilla me metió mi hermano, o mejor dicho, nos metió. Tori, Robbie, ahora este sabelotodo que se supone solucionará este problema.

Lindo cumpleaños el que tendré mañana. Sí… gracias Finn.

* * *

**Nota:**

Feliz martes, sí, me atrasé un capítulo. Lo siento es que me quedé sin internet ayer y no pude publicar. Espero en la noche poder ponerme al día, sino mañana. Hasta entonces.


	80. Three

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

La espera me tenía, literalmente, desesperada.

¿Cómo diablos te relajas, cuando tu hermano esta en un cuarto gris lleno de policías y con un abogado desconocido que podría estar firmando su sentencia de por vida?

Que Tori lo conozca no me dice nada, no da alivio, después de todo, su papá era policía también. Si la recomendación viene de ahí, nada de esto es bueno para Finn.

—Señorita West, vámonos por favor. Hablaremos en mi despacho —dice el abogado al salir, apoyando su mano en el hombro de mi desdeñado hermano.

Yo los sigo sin decir una palabra, me muero por saber qué pasa pero sé el significado de la palabra prudencia.

No hablamos nada en el automóvil, Collins nos pidió mantener el silencio con una seña y permanecimos mirando al panorama, cada uno por su respectiva ventana.

El ascensor se abrió en el piso 32 del rascacielos de su firma. Se nota que es exitosa por el lujo de este lugar, lo que de cierta manera me tranquiliza, me siento en buenas manos.

—Bien, ahora sí podemos hablar tranquilos —dice el hombre tomando asiento en la cabecera de una enorme mesa de la sala de reuniones—. El asunto es el siguiente. Finn fue llevado a la comisaría con una falsa detención. Por lo cual, no fue difícil sacarlo de la comisaría.

—¿No fue difícil? Pasamos ahí más de tres horas —exclamo aun molesta por toda la situación.

—En las cuales colaboramos con las policía sin involucrar a su hermano en más problemas —dice el hombre, justificando su último comentario.

—¿En qué diablos te metiste Finn?

—Yo...

—Su hermano no se metió en nada y por suerte me llamaron antes de que eso suceda —lo interrumpe el abogado, evitando que de información de más.

—¿Puede alguien explicarme qué es lo que sucede?

—La policía federal está llevando a cabo una investigación para aprender a miembros de una mafia que se está expandiendo en toda California —explica—. Sin embargo, este grupo es muy poderoso, tanto, que infiltrarse en él es casi imposible.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver mi hermano con esto?

—Quieren usarlo de informante, por eso le tendieron una trampa y lo arrestaron con falsas acusaciones, para poder intimidarlo y persuadirlo de que acepte el trato a cambio de su libertad.

—Tan falsas no deben ser esas acusaciones, sino ¿por qué te querrían especialmente a ti?

—Yo... tengo una... deuda...

—¡¿Deuda?! ¿Con unos mafiosos? ¿Estás loco, Finn?

—Calma. Todo lo que tenga que ver con asuntos de dinero con ellos es solucionable, lo crean o no, estos tipos suelen tener más palabra que un honesto policía.

—¿Cuánto?

—Jade...

—¡¿Cuánto?!

—Tres...

—¡¿Trescientos mil?! ¿Qué hiciste, te fumaste el Amazonas?

—Tres millones —me aclara Collins y esa es una suma que ni siquiera se me pudo haber pasado por la cabeza en un millón de años.

¿Cómo diablos llegas a deberles tres millones de dólares a unos mafiosos?

¡¿Cómo?!

* * *

**Nota:**

Debo disculparme por no subir capítulos tres días, pero sin internet se me hizo imposible.

Gracias por leer y por la espera. Nos estamos leyendo y hasta mañana.


	81. Games

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Tenía once años cuando mi tía Tina nos enseñó a jugar póker, Finn siete.

Era un juego nada más, una forma de distraernos las noches que no había nada que ver en la televisión o que nos aburríamos del Monopolio y las escondidillas.

Aprendí muchas cosas útiles jugándolo, como intuir cuando alguien miente o cómo leer el lenguaje corporal cuando tu oponente trata de ocultar sus jugadas.

Todavía recuerdo las noches de póker con caramelos, cuando era una adolescente. Nos sentábamos en la mesa de juegos de la casa de los Vega y pasábamos, gran parte de los viernes en la noche, con unas cajas de pizza y buena música.

Por eso no sé qué revelación fue más impactante esta tarde, el hecho de que mi hermano debe tres millones de dólares a la mafia más peligrosa de Los Angeles o que adquirió esa deuda en un burdo juego de póker mientras volaba con 5g de cocaína encima, lo que solo quiere decir que, en ese tiempo estaba usando, mucho, y por largo tiempo; su tolerancia es alta y eso para mi no es sorpresa, pero sí es devastador. Él vio con sus propios ojos lo que esa porquería le hizo a Tina.

Collins fue paciente al explicarme que hay dos cosas importantes que entender de todo esto. Una, es que si este grupo llega a creer —por un segundo— que Finn accedió a un trato con la policía, esta muerto; y dos, que si logramos pagar cinco millones de dólares a estos tipos, lo dejarán en paz y hasta prometerán olvidarse de su nombre si no regresa por lo mismo. Pero esa cantidad de dinero es enorme. Tengo éxito, sí, pero apenas estoy por cumplir veinticinco años, trabajo de productora de un programa de televisión por cable; no soy la protagonista de la última película de Angelina Jolie, no le echo agua a las plantas y cosecho dinero.

Esto requerirá mucho más que pedir un préstamo o hablar con mis padres, si es que por algún motivo fuera de este mundo, deciden que les importa su hijo.

—Haré una transferencia a Collins, él puede encargarse de todo, de pagar y saldar cuentas con ellos. No necesitas involucrarte. El abogado es de confianza y puede manejar la situación.

—¿Acaso todos se volvieron locos? ¡Son cinco millones, Tori! No puedes hacer una trasferencia de esa cantidad de dinero, tendrías que regresar a Los Ángeles e ir personalmente al banco, la gente se enterará en dos segundos de que regresaste —le recuerdo—. Además, yo no estoy tan segura de que lo vayan a dejar en paz por más que se paguen dos millones más de lo que él adeuda, mucho menos la policía —le reclamo vociferando por el auricular. Ni loca voy a dejar que ella se involucre en esto.

—Si lo quieres con vida, eso es lo que hay que hacer. Es el precio, se pega y punto —responde alterada igual que yo—. Collins arreglará sus problemas legales con la policía, con calma, después. Ahora lo importante es quitarle el precio que tiene en su cabeza.

Finn escucha todo mi intercambio de gritos porque está sentado aquí, en mi sala, y no pienso perderlo de vista.

Mensajea a su novia. Solo espero que esté siguiendo las reglas que el abogado puso y que no se le ocurra mencionar nada de nada, a nadie, y eso la incluye.

—No me importa lo que tú creas que se deba hacer, no puedo dejar que pongas un centavo para que este estúpido trato se lleve a cabo.

—¡Jade, vas a escucharme, quieras o no! Las cosas no son tan simples, este trato seguramente no durará más de 48 horas, así que es mejor hacerlo lo más pronto posible y olvidarnos de este tema —me advierte—. Tu hermano debe ir a rehabilitación o mudarse a otra ciudad, a otro país si es necesario…

—¿Esa es tu solución para todo? ¡¿Huir?!

—¡Maldición, Jade, entiende…!

—¡No Vega, entiende tú!, no te quiero metida en esto. —Trato de sonar amenazadora, pero creo que lo único que puedo lograr es demostrar mi ira—. Te lo advierto, que no se te ocurra venir a Los Ángeles, ya veré la forma de arreglar todo esto, sin ti.

No puedo permitir que, por las idioteces de mi hermano, ella tenga que dejar todo lo que ha logrado a un lado. Él es mi hermano, no el suyo.

No sé cómo, pero lo resolveré… tengo qué.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer y por la espera. Una buena noche a todos.


	82. What Really Happened

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¿No quiere aceptar tu dinero, Izzy?

—No, Cat. No quiere que tenga nada que ver en todo esto… pero yo… debo —le digo a la que ha sido mi compañera de pieza por los últimos dos días.

Es mi responsabilidad aunque ella no lo sepa, aunque nadie lo vaya a saber nunca; tengo que ayudar a Finn ahora, como fallé en hacer hace tres años.

Fue una noche de locos, cuando en medio de un compromiso con la disquera, recibí una foto que no pude comprender.

Era una de esas imágenes que nunca esperas que te llegue a tu celular, menos de un número bloqueado. La foto cruda de un hombre semidesnudo, evidentemente golpeado y ensangrentado, irreconocible.

La borré, asumí que alguien le jugaba una broma de mal gusto a un amigo y se equivocó de número.

Cinco minutos después llegaba otro mensaje, otra foto. El hombre atado de manos por la espalda hincado frente a un balde de agua, con un sujeto —que traía un pasamontañas— empujando su cabeza adentro, torturándolo.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo asco, todo era tan real, tan brusco, tan cruel y procedí una vez más a borrar el archivo. Sin embargo la tercera imagen que llegó me paralizó por completo.

En primer plano, el verdugo apuntaba al hombre con un arma directo en la sien, y en el fondo, otro tipo sostenía algo en manos, algo a lo que le habían ya disparado y estaba destrozado por completo, pero yo reconocería esos diminutos zapatos en cualquier lugar… era Rex.

Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil palpitaciones por segundo, el hombre que había ignorado era Robbie y estaba a punto de morir.

No sabía que hacer, el número estaba bloqueado y era imposible llamar o enviar un mensaje, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió y fue avisarle a papá, le envié la última foto y él pasó a recogerme al evento inmediatamente.

—La situación es de suma delicadeza Tori —me dijo apenas subí al coche—. Sé exactamente quienes están detrás de todo esto y… no son gente con la que se deba jugar.

No voy a mentir, las palabras de mi padre fueron más que desalentadoras. Él era un importante detective, honrado con medallas y reconocimientos, y sin embargo estaba completamente aterrado con la situación de mi antiguo amigo.

Ir a la estación no era alternativa. Según mi padre, hasta ahí tenían títeres metidos. Desde el conserje al capitán, personajes incógnitos llenaban las filas de la policía, así que decidió ir directo a la fuente.

Él y John Collins —mi abogado— fueron compañeros en la universidad.

Antes de que papá se uniera a la policía, estudió leyes. Quería ser abogado fiscal, sin embargo su verdadera vocación estaba en la fuerza y no detrás de una mesa en una corte.

Conocí a John desde pequeña y cuando estaba a punto de firmar mi primer contrato con la disquera, él decidió darme la cortesía de asesorarme. Desde entonces es mi abogado de cabecera, casi más importante que un médico. Su firma se encargaba de manejar todos mis asuntos legales y no había otra persona en el mundo —aparte de mi padre— al que le confiara mi vida.

Pero si hay una de las cosas que he aprendido es que, hasta las personas más honorables tienen sus puntos débiles —por así decirlo—; John conocía a varios de los miembros más antiguos de esa mafia, una que no tiene nombre.

Estos son tiempos modernos, no es como en los años de oro, donde las películas como «El Padrino» reflejaban la vida de grupo como el que en ese entonces casi mata a Robbie.

Collins actuó con rapidez y los llamó en ese momento y, frente a nuestras narices, preguntó a cuánto ascendía la deuda.

Un millón. Ese era el precio de la vida de mi amigo, aunque ya no nos hablábamos, no podía ignorar lo que estaba pasándole, porque por alguna razón, él me eligió a mi para ayudarlo.

Hace cuatro años mi carrera no estaba en su punto más alto, un millón era muchísimo dinero, pero lo tenía. Al día siguiente, empeñé algunas joyas que me habían regalado diseñadores conocidos y otras que mis abuelos me heredaron y aunque me dolió deshacerme de esos recuerdos, era lo que debía hacer en ese momento, no había otra opción.

Vacié mi cuenta bancaria y entregué todo a mi abogado. Él se encargaría de la transacción y nos enviaría un mensaje con la dirección para recoger a Robbie.

Media hora después estábamos en camino al desierto, pasando dos kilómetros de la última gasolinera del estado, buscando entre la tierra y arbustos al casi moribundo chico que me regaló un gracias con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Lo llevamos a un hospital de urgencia, uno en un pueblo de por ahí, ya no recuerdo ni su nombre. Lo atendieron con suma discreción, mi padre había alegado que era parte de un caso muy confidencial y que nadie debía enterarse que estaba allí.

Un mes después salió con muletas y regresó a su casa en la ciudad, parcialmente recuperado, pero vivo… al menos físicamente, todavía respiraba.

Robbie no dejó de pedir disculpas todo el tiempo que estuvo internado, tampoco paró meses después. Se ofreció a pagarme cada centavo y recuperar mis joyas, pero yo le dije que no era necesario.

¿Cuánto importa el dinero, cuando la vida de alguien pende de un hilo?

No me arrepiento de nada, de haber dado cosas que para mi eran invaluables, que me quedara nuevamente sin un centavo, ni siquiera me preocupaba recuperar lo perdido. Lo que hice no fue una inversión.

Fui a visitarlo una noche, Robbie ya estaba recuperado. Tomamos un par de cervezas y me contó con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado esa noche.

Él y Finn habían viajado a San José, una cuidad de mediano tamaño cerca de San Francisco. Participaban en un torneo ilegal de póker y, aunque entraron con poco dinero, en unos días consiguieron triplicar su inversión.

Así mismo, en un solo juego llegaron a endeudarse en más de un millón de dólares.

Finn había alegado que una propiedad que no le pertenecía era suya y entraba en el juego, Nadie dudó cuando les enseñó el título de la propiedad que había robado de la oficina de su ausente padre días antes. Ellos aceptaron y lo dejaron terminar la partida.

Robbie quedó en tercer lugar, pero su deuda bordeaba los ochocientos mil dólares.

Finn, él quedó en segundo, pero la propiedad no era suya para pagar y su deuda llegaba a los quinientos mil dólares.

Yo no podía creer que hayan sido tan ciegos, tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta que todo lo que habían ganado los días anteriores era una trampa, que les jugaron sucio desde un inicio y, la movida final, únicamente aseguraba dos peones más en su tablero de ajedrez.

Según Robbie, Finn aceptó el trato que los mafiosos le hicieron esa noche, trabajaría para ellos hasta pagar su deuda. Estaba atado a servirles y si no cumplía con la cantidad fijada como cuota mensual, su deuda aumentaría con el tiempo.

Él se negó, dijo que alguien podría ayudarlo, que sus amigos no lo abandonarían. Fue por eso que lo apalearon, primero por decirles que no, y segundo porque querían asegurar el pago.

Su cuenta fue saldada y ellos prometieron no volver a tocarlo, a menos que el regresara por ahí, lo cual me prometió que no haría en los días que le quedaban de vida. Yo se lo advertí, no habría una «carta de salir fuera de la cárcel grátis» en un futuro.

Pero Finn, su deuda era menor, pude vender la casa, pude pedir un préstamo, hacer más shows, pude… ayudarlo de alguna forma. No era tanto dinero y desde entonces hice mucho más con mi trabajo, millones más.

La vida de un artista, está llena de hipocresía, de engaños, de manipulaciones, no tiene privacidad, pero… si eres bueno, paga y paga muy bien.

Pude ayudarlo, debí hacerlo y evitar esto, pero deje a mi vida consumirme, me enfoqué en mis problemas y —odio admitirlo pero— me olvidé de él.

No puedo hacer lo mismo ahora.

Iré a Los Ángeles y solucionaré esto, no importa si me descubren, no importa si todo se va al diablo, no importa si Jade me odia, no dejaré a Finn olvidado nuevamente, no lo haré.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews, perdón por la espera.


	83. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Ojalá entendiera que, si estoy aquí, es porque me importa, porque no voy a dejar que su hermano sufra por mis descuidos pasados.

Claro que no le voy a contar sobre la contrariedad que Finn y Robbie tuvieron en ese entonces, estoy segura de que me odiará. Saber que su hermano tenía un problema tan grave y que nunca se lo dije… Sí, seré pollo asado para la noche si menciono algo sobre ese día.

Jade no quiere ni hablarme, sigue sentada en el marco de la ventana mirando afuera como si estuviese lloviendo, pero no. Lo máximo que puede ver desde aquí es la playa, a lo lejos, y ni siquiera lo suficiente como para embobarse con las olas del mar.

Yo sigo aquí sentada en su sofá. Tiene una linda casa, moderna, de líneas muy rectas, muebles de cuero color negro, muy bien cuidados. El piso entero de bambú, hasta la cocina. Las paredes completamente blancas y detalles rojos por todo lado, en los almohadones de la sala, en algunas de las sillas que tiene por aquí y por allá, las del bar por ejemplo o los banquillos del desayunador.

Cuadros abstractos en todos brillantes, accesorios de vidrio o cristal, como las lámparas que cuelgan en la sala y el corredor.

Los ventanales van del piso al techo y únicamente tiene unas persianas que, al parecer, pasan cerradas la mayoría del tiempo. Al momento la única luz que entra, es por la ventana en la cual sigue sentada, mirando a la nada.

Creo que tengo sed, pero también tengo miedo de moverme de este sillón. Cuando me vio en la oficina de Collins hoy en la mañana, mientras le entregaba los cinco maletines con el dinero necesario para el trato, puso una cara de ira que jamás imaginé ver en mi vida. Ni siquiera en ella, juro que casi se le salen los ojos de lo fúrica que estaba y estoy segura de que se clavó sus propias uñas en la piel cuando empuñó sus manos.

No estoy segura el porqué sigo respirando en este sillón, pero de un jalón de brazo me sacó de esa oficina, después de gritarle al abogado toda su indiscreción, y me bajó por el ascensor hasta su auto que estaba parqueado en el segundo subsuelo.

Abrió la puerta con su llave automática y me dijo:

—¡Entra en el asiento trasero y acuéstate!

Saldría de ahí ni que criminal escondido de la policía, pero bueno, no quería verla más enojada si la contradecía y simplemente hice lo que me exigió.

Al llegar a su casa, parqueó el auto en el garaje cubierto y me obligó a bajar con un dulce:

—¡Más te vale que no menciones una palabra hasta que me calme!

Nuevamente hice lo que me dijo y caminé tras ella hasta la puerta de entrada.

—¿Viste Empire Records alguna vez?

Asentí, ¿quién no ha visto esa película?, es un clásico y además… Liv Tyler, por favor.

—Tienes prohibido dejar el sofá, ¿entendiste?

Claro que sí, el personaje de Lucas es castigado por su figura paterna a no dejar el sofá por ningún motivo o circunstancia. Lo cual no sucede, él toma uno de los cojines y se va con él. Después de todo no dejó el sofá completamente. Pero si yo hago eso ahora, Jade me mata.

—¿Podemos ir a comer algo? —pregunta Cat acercándose a su amiga—, creo que ya es hora de que le levantes el castigo, además que no fue solo su idea, yo le dije que debíamos volver.

—Nadie saldrá de esta casa, a menos que sea para volver a Las Vegas y que sean por lo menos las doce de la noche.

Entendido, me quiere lejos, muy lejos, en mi casa, así de lejos.

¿No puede terminar con este juego por lo menos por hoy?

Es su cumpleaños, podríamos festejarlo soplando unas papas fritas.

—Está bien, prepararé algo yo misma —dijo Cat y pasó directo a la cocina. Yo le hice un gesto para que note que moría de sed y me alcance un poco de líquido vital.

—No se te ocurra darle una gota a Vega —dijo Jade, al parecer me vio comunicándome con ella por medio del reflejo de la ventana.

Yo me coloco el cojín en la cara y espero morir lentamente, ahogada por un bloque cuadrado de tela relleno de plumas. Si no muero así, seguro será por desnutrición o deshidratación.

Una hora después, y con el olor del pastel que Cat horneaba, literalmente estaba dispuesta a correr por mi vida y encerrarme en el baño de visitas, beber toda el agua que saliera de la llave del lavabo y tal vez comer el papel higiénico si no podía salir de ahí en días… Nop, con el agua bastará.

Nuestra pelirroja amiga llega y apaga la luz, ya está atardeciendo y eso le da al momento algo de magia. Estamos a punto de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz y ver si Jade no nos escupe en la cara o nos lanza el pastel al piso… Mejor será que no cante.

Cat, se acerca, pero antes de que llegue a su metro cuadrado dice:

—No estoy para festejos, si quieres comer pastel hazlo sola, Vega no tiene permiso de probar una miga, ¿entendido?

Mis esperanzas de alimento mueren ahí.

Entonces escucho mi celular con un mensaje y lo saco de mi bolsillo.

«Sé que estás viva, que te mudaste a Las Vegas y que te cambiaste de nombre», decía el texto, recibido de un número bloqueado.

Inmediatamente llega otro que la tensiona aún más.

«Cuánto me hubiera gustado que estuvieras dentro de tu casa cuando ejecuté mi plan, hubiese sido la cereza sobre el pastel… Denisse», el mensaje venía con una foto de mi casa desde la vereda de enfrente… estaba en llamas y bomberos luchaban por salvar lo que se pudiera.

Creo que mi rostro habla toda mi angustia y desesperación, porque Jade se levanta de un salto y se acerca para quitarme el aparato de las manos.

Alguien más sabe de mí, y no está amenazándome con exponer la verdad al mundo, me quiere muerta.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios, también por la espera. Hasta mañana.


	84. Too Many Problems

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Necesitaba volver, ver ¿qué pasó?, ¿en qué condiciones quedó mi casa?, si es que algo queda de mis cosas. Pero Jade no dejaría que saliera de Los Ángeles sin ella o antes de asesorarme con mi abogado.

Para ser sincera yo no tenía mis pies en la tierra. Me levanté de ese sofá de un solo golpe, tomé mi chaqueta y estaba a punto de salir por esa puerta, sin siquiera decir una palabra, cuando ella me despertó de un jalón.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Directo al aeropuerto, no tengo intensión de perder el tiempo manejando, tengo que volver a Las Vegas… a mi casa.

—Ya nada queda de ella, no te puedes ir así nada más.

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga aquí, continuar sentada a tu gusto?! —Me solté de su agarre y abrí la puerta, solo par que ella la empujara para cerrarla con un portazo. Cat no sabía ni que decir no entendía que había sucedido.

—¡Te meterás en problemas si te vas!

—¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! ¿En qué problemas me puedo meter?

—Tú has hecho muchas cosas, Tori. ¿No te das cuenta? Buenas o malas te culparán por esto… —dijo tomando la llave de la mesa y cerró la puerta con seguro para que no pueda volver a abrirla.

—¡Déjame salir!

—¡No! Cat quédate con ella —gritó y fue, apurada, al piso de arriba, tomando su teléfono en mano para marcarle a alguien que no supe en ese momento vendría a ayudarme.

Cat me preguntó preocupada qué había pasado y le enseñé el celular, la foto, los mensajes.

Ella, los vio asustada, yo pensé que por lo mismo que Jade y yo habíamos visto, pero no. Su miedo venía de algo que solo ella podría reconocer, algo que ella pudo haberse guardado para si misma, pero no lo hizo, algo que descubriríamos de sus labios apenas veinte minutos después.

Sonó el timbre y Jade bajó a abrir la puerta, todavía se encontraba pegada del teléfono. Se aceró, quitó el seguro y dejó a Collins entrar.

—John, no sé por qué lo llamaron pero…

—Tori, vamos a hablar con calma aquí. Tenemos que resolver algunos conflictos legales antes de que viajes —dijo dejando el maletín en el suelo y se quitó la chaqueta, arremangándose las camisa—. Señorita West, dónde podemos hablar con Tori.

En ese momento Jade nos llevó hasta su despacho y nos dejó a solas.

Resulta que ella tenía razón al no dejarme salir como loca. Collins me explicó que gracias a los mensajes podemos estar seguros de que fue un acto de un pirómano, de la misma manera que, la persona que lo cometió, no es muy brillante y solo con enviar el mensaje podrá ser encontrado fácilmente, pero que mi desventaja es mi identidad.

No puedo volver a Las Vegas como Denisse O'Brien y presentarme así a la policía.

Dios, ni siquiera había pensado en que tendría que hablar con ellos, pero… esa era mi casa, lo primero que los investigadores harán al determinar que fue un incendio provocado, será hablar con quién vivía ahí, es decir conmigo.

Si voy con mi nombre falso, seré la primera sospechosa.

El segundo punto en mi contra es que acabo de sacar cinco millones de dólares para pagar a unos mafiosos. Lo hice dando la excusa en el banco de que quería invertir en bienes raíces y lo haría en efectivo. Fue estúpido de mi parte decirle eso al gerente -quién fue el que me atendió en la mañana y me ayudó a concluir el retiro del dinero-, pero él fue muy insistente y no pude callarlo hasta no darle una razón.

Si la policía se entera qué hice con ese dinero, estaré en peores problemas que usar un nombre que no está registrado con mi número de identidad.

Eso es lo tercero, creerán que uso un nombre falso para evadir impuestos o porque estoy involucrada con un algún acto criminal, lo cual será «confirmado» cuando descubran que les pague a unos mafiosos cinco millones de dólares.

Todo esto es un maldito lío, no tengo otra salida que ir a Las Vegas y confesarlo todo de la forma más clara posible. Además, Collins no podrá concluir el arreglo para que dejen en paz a Finn, no con mi dinero, lo cual le complica las cosas a él… y a Jade.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunta Cat con dulzura y temor—. Tengo algo que decir con respecto a la persona que envió las amenazas. —No terminaba de decir esto cuando Jade abrió la puerta de par en par y, poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga, la forzó a entrar hasta el escritorio, donde hablábamos con John.

—Diles —exigió Jade, pero Cat seguía temerosa, avergonzada y respiraba con fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. ¡Vamos, diles!

—¡Jade, tranquilízate…! —dije y fui interrumpida por una voz muy vaga y triste.

—Sé quién envió los mensajes, señor Collins… Fue… Beck.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	85. Detective Vega

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Hubiese querido tener más tiempo.

Una noche aunque sea. Libre aún, con oportunidad de pensar si quiero meterme en todo este lío o huir nuevamente.

Si continúo con el plan de Collins… tendré que dejar todo por lo que he luchado durante estos meses, atrás.

Lamentablemente es lo único que puedo hacer o en lugar de irme por buscar mi libertad estaré huyendo de la ley como una criminal.

Sin embargo, antes de regresar a Las Vegas, debo crear un registro de mi paradero en el momento del incidente, así como construir una excusa creíble para el retiro de semejante cantidad de dinero esta mañana.

El primer paso, confirmar inmediatamente que la foto que recibí es real. Así que realicé una rápida llamada a mi vecina, Julie, quién lo confirmó, informándome además que los bomberos llegaron a tiempo, sin embargo se perdió gran parte de la propiedad en el fuego y otra arruinada por la espuma que lo contrarrestaba. También mencionó que la policía estaba preguntando por mi y no supo qué decirles.

Le comuniqué enseguida dónde me encontraba y que había recibido un mensaje amenazante que me asustó muchísimo y por eso necesitaba comunicarme con ella.

Hasta ese momento nada era una mentira y trataríamos de mantenerlo todo de esa manera por cualquier contrariedad futura, la verdad siempre aflora, para que forzar algo que no dará ningún fruto.

Julie me contó entonces que había visto a alguien merodeando afuera de mi casa, horas antes de que sucediera el incendio, y que se había percatado de que estaba en un auto de color gris, pero que no recordaba haber visto alguna marca particular. Según ella lo notó desde el día anterior, estacionado en los alrededores, pero no le había dado mucha importancia.

Escuchar eso fue de verdad perturbador, Beck había estado vigilándonos, a Cat y a mi, por largo rato. Tal vez, hasta había visto a Jade la noche anterior, pero ¿cómo fue que llegó hasta ahí?

No dudé de que las había seguido a ambas desde que dejaron Los Angeles, no podía explicarme otra forma.

Mi vecina me suplicó que no perdiera el tiempo y fuera inmediatamente a la estación de policía, que ella se encargaría de notificar a los oficiales locales, lo que había visto.

Ese era el siguiente paso en el plan. Esa visita era vital para asegurar a las autoridades de mi ubicación en el momento del hecho, así que salí a la comandancia local para reportar las amenazas, pero necesitaba a alguien que pueda confirmar nuestras sospechas, la que descubrió quien había sido el que envió los mensajes, Cat.

Jade se quedó en su casa reunida con Collins para buscar otra salida a lo de Finn. No tenía caso que él me acompañara en un inicio, Solo debía denunciar el hecho a las autoridades, no tenía nada que esconder, se supone.

Mi pequeña amiga y yo salimos hasta la entrada para ingresar a la parte posterior de su enorme auto. Su chofer de confianza fue a recogernos, daban ya las siente de la noche.

Como era de esperarse, varios fotógrafos empezaron seguirnos en medio camino. Seguramente alguien vio las placas del vehículo y alertó de del recorrido a los paparazzis, maldita ciudad.

Al bajar en la estación, verían mi rostro, saldría a la luz la noticia de mi súbita aparición. Esto se volvía una pesadilla cada minuto que pasaba.

—Señorita Cat, podría intentar perderlos... —dijo el hombre que nos conducía pero yo lo interrumpí inmediatamente.

—¡No! Esto saldrá a la luz tarde o temprano y no quiero dar la impresión de que estoy huyendo de algo —aclaré a ambos—. Solo... sigamos.

Cuando bajé del auto me encontré con por lo menos cinco cámaras y otras seguían apareciendo. Mi antiguo nombre era gritado por todos lados, pidiéndome que pose como si estuviera en una maldita pasarela.

Uno de ellos se atrevió a tomarme del brazo para que voltee a verlo, pero llevo mucho tiempo en el negocio, ya sabía que no debía reaccionar con ese gesto, sin embargo lo vi de reojo. Era uno de los mismos que solía perseguirme eternamente.

—¿Victoria? —me preguntó con inmensa sorpresa el Detective Witter, compañero de años de papá en la fuerza, lo conozco desde niña.

—Lewis —respondí recibiendo su abrazo, y el se encargó de apretarme lo suficiente para ocultarme de las cámaras que seguían emitiendo sus cegadores flashes de luz, con cientos de fotos.

Nos hizo pasar a su puesto de trabajo y después de hablar en voz baja con unos policías en una esquina, regresó a nosotras y nos guió a la sala de interrogaciones para que pudiéramos hablar más en calma.

—Sabía que te habían secuestra do que estabas muer… —se detuvo, sin saber como seguir.

—Siento haberte causado incertidumbre, yo solo necesitaba buscar un nuevo camino —le dije sin ahondar mucho en el tema.

—Me imagino que el motivo por el que te fuiste, no es el mismo por el que estás aquí.

—No —dije y eché un suspiro corto antes de tomar mi teléfono en mano y mostrarle la foto del incendio con el resto de mensajes—. Esta es la casa en la que vivía hasta hace dos días, la quemaron hoy y me enviaron esto.

El la miró con detenimiento y levantó nuevamente la mirada, turnándose entre Cat y yo.

—Esto no es bueno.

—No, no lo es. No creo estar segura… no creo que pueda volver a Las Vegas sin protección.

En ese momento, Witter se levantó de su silla y se acercó al teléfono de su escritorio, marcó un par de números y dijo:

—Necesito comunicarme con la detective Sonia Vega, inmediatamente, por favor.

* * *

**Nota:**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, las cosas se van poniendo serias. Gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios aquí por PM o por telepatía XD. Gracias por leer.


	86. Eva

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Las Vegas es una ciudad como para tipos como yo. Mujeres bellísimas por todos lados, juegos de azar, alcohol y más alcohol.

Y pensar yo que venía a averiguar qué es lo que Jade hacía en esta ciudad cada semana. ¡Por supuesto, lo mismo que yo he hecho los últimos dos días! ¡Unirse al club de la buena vida!

Ahora mismo, voy a ducharme y salgo a desayunar unos crepes con helado o tal vez unos panqueques con banana y miel de maple, y no podría faltar un jugo de naranja y más alcohol para evitar la resaca.

Romina, dulce polaca.

No más dulce que Eva, eso si. La morena de anoche realmente me volvió loco con su cuerpo de reloj de arena y esos senos, tan redonditos y grandes, como los de mi ex, Jade.

Pero no, Eva... Ella si que me hizo gozar. Tal vez... Tal vez está empezando a pasarme la enfermedad. Esa maldita obsesión con esa mujer.

No regresé nunca a dónde las seguí al llegar. Encontré a Romina esa misma noche en el restaurante del hotel y después de levantarme con ella y continuar hasta medio día, tuve la suerte de conocer a la dulce Eva... No tuve ni el tiempo, ni las ganas de volver.

¡Bah, qué importa que haga! Creo que está empezando a gustarme más el chocolate que la vainilla. Y es que este chocolate sí que tiene sabor.

La llamaré, todavía tengo su número escrito en la palma de mi mano...

... Espera, ¿dónde diablos está mi teléfono?

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por pasar por aquí, leer y todo lo demás. Hasta mañana.


	87. Proof

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

**_La noche anterior_**

—Tori —dijo mi tía con ternura al verme en ese cuarto de interrogaciones.

Sonya Vega, detective del Departamento de Policía de Loa Angeles, California. Cuarta en unirse a la fuerza siguiendo la vocación de la familia.

El primero fue mi abuelo, detective también y comandante general. Después vino mi padre -su hijo mayor y el primero en seguir sus pasos-, Dany, detective de narcóticos que se mudó a Nueva York y Sonya, especializada en desapariciones y secuestros, básicamente trata con todo tipo de amenazas, así que es la indicada para seguir la pista de Beck.

Aunque, antes de que pudiera decir un hola, me dio un largo y merecido sermón sobre mi desaparición y lo preocupada que la tuve durante todo este tiempo.

—¿Por qué creen que fue este chico Beck Oliver el que envió la amenaza? —nos pregunta cuando le cuento lo sucedido.

—¿Se fija en esta luz de colores, como su un arcoíris estuviera pegando en la esquina? —Le hace notar Cat, ampliando la foto en el celular y comparándola con una suya—. Un día que pintaba un vitral, el piso del estudio se manchó de colores, Beck entró a ver qué hacía y su teléfono se cayó de sus manos, la cámara se cuarteó y la pintura quedó atorada en el corte —explicó con calma y un poco de vergüenza, como si todavía tuviera algo que ver con ese bastardo—. La misma marca aparece en todas sus fotos desde ese entonces, todas. Los mensajes fueron enviados desde su celular.

—Entiendo —dice mi tía con ambos aparatos en mano—. Necesitaré hacer una copia de algunas de las imágenes para que queden registradas como evidencia y sean estudiadas por el equipo forense. ¿Tengo su permiso?

Yo confirmé inmediatamente que sí, pero Cat dudó. Son sus fotos personales, no debería verlas nadie más. ¡Quién sabe qué le enviaba Beck!

—No se preocupe señorita Valentine, no las necesitamos todas, usted puede elegir las que le parezcan menos invasivas.

Con esto, fueron a colectar la evidencia en el departamento de crímenes cibernéticos y yo hice un corto llamado a Jade a ver cómo iban las cosas con Collins.

—John dice que lo mejor será esperar y que Finn se quede a su resguardo hasta que él pueda comunicarse con estos tipos y lleguen a un acuerdo sobre el pago.

—Ya veo —le digo nada más, no es la mejor solución, pero confío plenamente en él, cuidará de su hermano sin dudas—. No te preocupes, está en las mejores manos.

—¿Cómo va todo por allá?

—Bien, mi tía está tomando la evidencia de los mensajes y seguido saldré para el aeropuerto para esperar el primer vuelo a Las Vegas.

—¿Te molesta si me entrometo en ese plan? —pregunta decaída, ha sido el peor cumpleaños de su vida, estoy segura.

—Para nada, esperaba que lo hicieras.

No hay duda de que cuando llegue a mi destruída casa, todo esto caiga a mi como un metéoro. Definitivamente no hay nadie a quién quiera más a mi lado que a Jade.

* * *

**Nota:**

Espero ponerme al día este fin de semana, gracias por sus reviews y por su paciencia. Que tengan un buen feriado.


	88. The Impala

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

—Hagamos algo, salgamos de este cuarto.

—Pensé que no estarías de humor después de recoger lo poco que quedó de tus cosas —respondo con cierto nivel de culpa. Si no la hubiera buscado cuando decidió irse, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Yo también lo pensé, pero… solo son cosas, puedo reemplazarlas.

—Eran los vinilos de tu papá, sus libros, tus álbumes de fotos, tu trabajo.

—Los recuerdos no estaban en las cosas, Jade. Sé de memoria cada uno de los discos que papá me dejó, los vuelvo a comprar y listo. Mis memorias son de cuando los escuchábamos juntos, de la música. Igual con los libros, todo está en las letras no en las hojas y sobre mis fotos, puedo volver a imprimirlo todo. Tengo las copias que escaneé en la nube, las descargo y ya.

—Tu trabajo… eso, lo perdiste.

—No en realidad, algunas cosas ya las tenía en mi blog guardadas y lo demás lo puedo volver a tomar. Lo más importante es que tengo las cámaras intactas. Eso, la caja fuerte y lo que estaba en el sótano.

No puedo entender cómo sigue así, tan contenta, tan viva…

Yo siento morirme con todo lo que ha pasado los últimos días, mi hermano, el incendio, los mensajes, la mala publicidad... No puedo más...

—Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar que estoy segura que te va a encantar.

Alzo una ceja sin cambiar mis facciones, incrédula, más que eso, desmotivada.

—¿Vamos a pasar los siguientes tres días encerradas en el hotel? —me pregunta estirándome la mano.

—¿Y qué hay de tu tía?

—Dijo que no vayamos muy lejos y a donde quiero llevarte está a un par de cuadras, ¿vamos?

Acepto su mano y ella me jala un poco para levantarme, realmente me siento peso muerto.

Caminamos algunas cuadras -agradezco que estemos cerca del atardecer o hubiésemos muerto bajo el sol-, seguimos hasta un estacionamiento cercado con rejas, hay una entrada a la derecha y caminamos hasta una tienda de…

—¿Zombis?

—¡Ven! —dice dándome un tirón más, me quedé estancada en el piso, este tipo de cosas son de niños, ya pasé mi fase de amor a los zombis cuando tenía dieciocho años… o algo—. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de quejarte por todo?

Entramos, es una tienda cualquiera, existen muchas mejores en Los Ángeles y una espectacular en Nueva York.

—Hola Wren —le dice a un tipo disfrazado de doctor, pésimamente maquillado con sangre falsa y moretones que yo pude haber pintado mejor con un marcador permanente.

—¡Izzy!, te esperaba ayer. Iba a llamarte por la noche para recordarte de que vinieras a recogerlo —dice guiándonos por una puerta hacia la parte trasera del local y fuera de éste por un portón a una especie de garaje de reparaciones—, lo terminé hace dos días. —Continúa su caminata hasta el fondo y de un solo tirón destapa un hermoso Chevrolet Impala convertible del 67', negro con detalles rojos en las líneas laterales, aros con borde blanco, interiores de cuero negros, está completamente restaurado, brillante como si lo hubieran sacado de la fábrica el día de ayer, es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

—Listo para sacarlo a pasear —dice el hombre entregándole las llaves a Tori.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Jade —me dice acercándose con el llavero que tiene un pentagrama que reconozco perfectamente.

—El de Dean no era descapotable —le digo sin recibir el regalo todavía.

—Lo sé, pero aumenté detalles que sé que te gustan. Amas el color negro con el rojo, además del viento corriendo por tu cabello al manejar, así que… detalles.

—Es demasiado —le respondo y es que…, lo es. No tenía que darme nada.

—¿Me llevas a pasear?

Me regala una sonrisa que, insisto, no sé como puede tener en los momentos por los que estamos pasando.

Este es el auto que siempre quise tener, mi sueño de adolescencia.

Se lo dije mil veces a Beck y también frente a mis amigos cuando veíamos maratones de _Supernatural_ en la televisión, sentados en el sillón de la casa de Tori, hace casi ocho años.

¿Cómo puede recordar estas cosas? ¿Cómo hizo esto?, ¿cuándo?

—Sé que te gustó, aunque te resistas a demostrarlo —me dice parándose justo frente a mi—. Sé que no ha sido la mejor semana, pero tenemos que seguir, la vida sigue, Jade. No podemos estancarnos en lo malo. —Ahora tambalea esas llaves frente a mis ojos—. Todo estará bien, ya verás. ¡Vamos, llévame a pasar, yo invito la cena!

Y así es que tomo finalmente las llaves de mi nuevo coche y nos despedimos del zombi doctor, para salir por la avenida, con el viento en nuestros rostros y una repentina paz.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	89. Heading Back

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Las investigaciones iniciales no me dejan nada más que hacer, que esperar.

Mi tía alió fuerzas con el departamento de policía de Las Vegas para realizar el trabajo conjunto sin problemas. Ya que Beck seguramente regresará a Los Ángeles. Ellos podrán arrestarlo una vez que tengan la orden del juez y aquí, en Las Vegas, se realizarán las investigaciones sobre el incendio provocado.

Yo por mi parte me comuniqué con el dueño del inmueble y le será imposible recobrar el dinero del seguro gracias al informe preliminar del departamento de bomberos, que esta mañana confirmó que no fue un accidente.

No es que tenga la certeza de que voy a volver, pero me ofrecí a pagar por el lote y comprar la propiedad. Ahora soy dueña de un edificio quemado, lleno de escombros y que guarda los recuerdos de varios meses de paz y libertad. Lo reconstruiré y, tal vez, lo utilice como sitio de escape, le he llegado a tomar mucho cariño a esta ciudad, a su clima, a su rara paz.

Inicialmente, la policía no tuvo muchas preguntas que hacerme. Más que nada querían aclarar que estaba viviendo con mi segundo nombre y apellido sin usurpar la identidad de nadie, tomaron mis datos y los guardaron en un archivo.

—¿Llegó a obtener algún tipo de identificación falsa con este nombre?

Fue la única pregunta que en realidad me perturbó, es un delito hacer, comprar o usar un documento falso y podría ir a la cárcel por hasta diez años si al fiscal se le ocurre levantar cargos. Pero el detective es un buen amigo de mi tía, conocido de mi padre, pedirán que me pongan una multa acorde al delito, pero no más que eso. Es la suerte de tener familia en la fuerza, sin embargo, tengo advertido estar a su disponibilidad si hiciera falta.

Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, empaqué las pocas cosas que se salvaron y ya están camino a Los Ángeles a la casa de Jade. Me quedaré con ella hasta decidir qué hacer. Pero antes, necesito ir a mi desaparecida morada una vez más. Debo hablar con Julie, explicarle quién soy, asegurarle que jamás habría lastimado a Sammy.

Mi vecina se enteró ayer de que yo era alguien que ella no tenía idea. Estoy segura de que se siente traicionada, mucho más ahora, que sabe toda la verdad y no la escuchó de mi boca.

Debe ser completamente aterrorizador enterarte de que la persona con quién encargaste a tu hija, en varias ocasiones, nunca fue quien decía ser.

—La verdad no esperaba verte… ¡Dios, no sé ni como llamarte! —dijo acercándome un vaso de agua. Me invitó a pasar apenas me vio por tocar el timbre de su casa.

—Denisse es mi verdadero nombre, también O'Brien —le ratifico de verdad, no quiero que piense que la engañé, es difícil hacer entender a la gente que, Denisse, Izzy es quién soy ahora, aunque me toque volver al maldito nombre que va acompañado con mi fama.

—Tori Vega… —dice ella confrontándome con la verdad.

—Esa… es una personalidad que… no me pertenece en realidad. Esa es la mentira.

—¿Y ahora vuelves a ella? —me pregunta incrédula. Lo sé, vivo una contradicción.

—Quién sea que hizo esto sabía que me sacaría de entre las sombras, lo hizo a propósito y sí, no puedo mantenerme como Denisse por ahora, pero no soy Tori.

—No voy a negar que tenía mucha rabia ayer —me confiesa con dureza y un angelito aparece por entre sus piernas y me sonríe mientras agita una mano saludándome—. Pero mi hija parece estar claramente enamorada de ti.

—Lo siento Julie, de verdad. El ocultarte mi nombre oficial, no fue con la intención de hacerte daño, sigo siendo la misma.

—Lo sé, lo noté desde que te vi dudando si debías timbrar o no. Estuviste en un ir y venir por veinte minutos afuera de mi puerta antes de que yo tomara la iniciativa y me acercara a ti —Me vio, bueno, tampoco es que estuviera entre los arbustos—. Me alegra que no te fueras sin decir una palabra. Dice mucho del tipo de persona que eres... «Izzy Vega».

Y ahí es cuando Sammy me toma de la mano y me lleva a jugar a la sala. Julie es una buena mujer, más que nada comprensiva y tranquila.

Prometemos mantenernos en contacto y les ofrezco un lugar a donde llegar si un día quieren visitar Los Ángeles.

No hay duda de que, durante toda esta travesía, he hecho amigos, gente que me aprecia a pesar de cualquier diferencia.

Ben, Julie y hasta Dinah que, dijo claramente que mantendrá los términos de confidencialidad de nuestro antiguo contrato cuando fui a visitarla esta mañana y añadió que no tengo nada de que preocuparme.

Ahora vuelvo al infierno del que escapé hace meses para decidir cómo seguir, llamar a Tess para ofrecerle, nuevamente, un puesto como mi manager si lo desea, en otras condiciones por supuesto; no quiero lo que tenía antes, pero una persona que coordine mis actividades en el medio es siempre necesaria y ella es muy buena en lo que hace.

Y eso es lo que necesito, controlar los fuegos que se prendieron con todo esto, volver a la calma y… tratar de sobrevivir.

* * *

**Nota:**

Espero que hayan pasado unas buenas pascuas, gracias por leer.


	90. Living Together

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Creo que, en mi vida entera, he vivido con alguien como pareja me refiero. Cat y yo hemos compartido casa más de una vez, pero nosotras nunca tuvimos una relación.

Definitivamente no es lo mismo que pasar unos días en su casa… y quizá es eso, que ella nunca ha pasado días en la mía. Siempre era yo la que iba hasta ella y prácticamente me sentía dueña del lugar.

Ahora que la tengo aquí, que «vive aquí», no sé ni lo que quiero.

Por un lado me gusta tenerla cerca. Pensar que Beck está ahí afuera y que todavía no lo han podido retener por el incendio, es perturbador cuando menos. Así que, si puedo cerciorarme de que está completa y no se está bronceando más de la cuenta, perfecto.

Por el otro, ver su ropa entre la mía, sus toallas colgando del gancho de «mis toallas» en el baño o verla beber chocolate caliente de mi jarro favorito de café, es… tal vez más perturbador.

Nunca fui el tipo de mujer que quiso una relación seria, ni siquiera llegué a imaginarme una con ella. Bueno, miento, si lo hice, pero jamás pensé que sucedería y ahora estoy en una.

—Te molesta si duermo por un rato, tengo una creciente dolor de cabeza —me pregunta como si yo fuera dueña de sus acciones, que duerma lo que quiera. Seguramente todavía no se siente a gusto con mis cosas, en mi cama… en mi casa.

La cubro con una manta bien la espalda y le doy un beso en la frente. Sé que ese tipo de cosas le gustan y, por qué me miento a mi misma, a mi también.

Cierro la puerta para que Chesca no vaya a venir a despertarla y bajo hasta el estudio.

Veo que también pasó por aquí, su agenda está en mi escritorio y una tarjeta de…

**Tess Hollister  
**Manager/Agent  
Los Ángeles/NY  
(323) 482-3693

No, no… ¡¿Qué está pensando?! ¿Otra vez con esa arpía?

Seguramente la hace regresar a su mansión en menos de dos segundos.

«_Creciente dolor de cabeza_».

Claro, ¿cómo no? Hasta a mi me está provocando uno.

No permitiré esto, jamás. El Cuervo no necesita a esta tipa, puede conseguir a veinte agentes mejores que se desvivirían por ella.

Además, para qué diablos quiere un Agente, ¿piensa volver al espectáculo así nada más?

No me dijo nada y ya es más de una semana que hemos estado viviendo juntas.

Vivir con tu pareja es complicado, especialmente porque este tipo de cosas no debería suceder. ¿Dónde quedó la divulgación completa de información? Las relaciones no deben tener secretos, no estos… ¿no?

Esperaré a que despierte, más que nada, a que se me pase el mal genio, no quiero volver a tenerla sentada por horas en un sillón sin que ninguna de nosotras hable.

Tess… jamás.

* * *

**Nota:**

Una buena semana a todos. Gracias por leer.


	91. Busted

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¿Señor Beck Oliver? —Escucho a las afueras del departamento en el que me encuentro al momento. Eva está en la ducha, pero aunque esta es su casa, no preguntan por ella, preguntan por mí—. Soy el Detective Larson, de la policía de Las Vegas.

¿Policía? Y qué diablos quiere la policía conmigo, mucho más en casa de Eva. ¡¿Cómo diablos supieron que estaba aquí?!

—Señor Beck Oliver, ábranos por favor.

—Un momento —digo poniéndome una camiseta encima, no quiero abrir la puerta a la policía, semidesnudo.

—¿Beck Oliver?

—El mismo.

—¿Puede salir un momento, por favor?

Wow, ¿en serio piensan que voy a hacerlo? Quieren arrestarme, pero no pueden hacerlo hasta que no esté fuera de esta casa, es propiedad privada y al no ser mi casa seguramente no consiguieron una orden de allanamiento y no pueden pasar. Actué de policía en dos series y de criminal en otras tres, sé muy bien como funciona esta táctica.

—¿Puedo saber de qué se trata esto?

—Por favor, salga. Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas.

Sonrío con un tinte de burla al volver a escuchar su fino intento de obligarme a salir, pero no lo lograrán.

—No lo haré. Pueden decirme ¿qué es lo que quieren conmigo? O irse por dónde vinieron.

—Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre su paradero el día 26 de Julio.

¿El 26? Fue el cumpleaños de Jade, un día después de que conocí a Eva. Estaba con ella, pasamos el domingo juntos en la cama todo el día.

—Estuve aquí, con mi amiga el día entero. ¿Pasó algo?

—Por favor, nos gustaría conversar con usted más cómodos. ¿Podría salir?

Insiste el hombre, que poco sentido común tiene. Aclarémosle las cosas.

—Detective…

—Larson —me confirma.

—Detective Larson, no voy a salir, porque el minuto que lo haga usted me pondrá esas esposas que cuelgan de su cinturón y me llevará a no sé dónde en esta ciudad —le digo frontalmente—. Dígame qué fue lo que pasó y qué es lo que tengo que ver o tendré que pedirle que se retire y regrese con una orden del juez.

—Solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas, nada más.

—¡Dígalas entonces o váyase!

—¿Podría… enseñarme su teléfono celular?

¿Mi celular? ¿Está loco este tipo o qué le pasa?

—Por el momento no tengo uno, lo extravié o, mejor dicho, me lo robaron hace unos días.

—¿Beck, quién está a la puerta? —pregunta Eva por detrás de mi, viene vestida de unos cortos shorts de jean y una blusa azul bastante escotada, secándose el cabello con una toalla.

—¿Señorita… Peterson? —ella asiente sin saber todavía qué pasa—. Puedo pasar a su domicilio, por favor. Soy el Detective Larson de la policía de Las Vegas —dice enseñándole su placa.

—Claro, pase por favor.

—¡No! —demasiado tarde, una vez adentro el tiene todo derecho a esposarme y llevarme, y ni siquiera sé por qué.

—Gracias. Señor Beck Oliver, queda usted arrestado por incendio premeditado e intento de homicidio —dice y comienza a recitar mis derechos sin que yo pueda prestarle un minuto de atención.

¡¿Homicidio, incendio premeditado?!

—Eva, por favor llama a Tess Hollister. Búscala en la guía telefónica de Los Ángeles y dile que necesito urgente un buen abogado. —Ella asiente asustada mientras el hombre me lleva hasta la patrulla, pero no se si de lo que acaba de suceder o de no estar segura de si estuvo más de una semana en cama con un asesino.

¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, que tengan un buen día.


	92. The News

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

—Cuervo —le digo acariciando su brazo para que despierte. Ha pasado ya seis horas durmiendo, no pegará un ojo esta noche si sigue así—. Cuervito, despierta.

Abre sus ojos con cansancio, sigue agotada. No debí despertarla.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las 6:30 de la tarde, debes tener hambre.

Niega y yo le pregunto si tiene todavía dolor de cabeza pero me dice que ya no, tan solo se la nota agotada. El estrés no le sienta bien.

Yo por el contrario no podría dormir, tener problemas me pone alerta, es como si adrenalina pura corriera por mis venas obligándome a maquinar soluciones a mil por hora.

—¡Chicas, prendan el televisor en el Canal 7! —escuchamos a Cat desde lo lejos, acercándose con desesperación.

«… No sabemos con precisión el motivo del arresto, la policía ha declarado la investigación en proceso, sin embargo una fuente confidencial para al Canal 7, nos ha confirmado que Beck Oliver se encuentra detenido en las Vegas con sospechas de intento de homicidio. Ampliaremos la información en el transcurso del día, de regreso a estudio»…

—Sí, es él —dice Tori notando lo obvio cuando lo vemos esposado entrando a la comisaría.

«Gracias, Grace. Estaremos al pendientes de esta perturbadora noticia de última hora. El actor Beck Oliver ha sido arrestado en Las Vegas, Nevada con cargos graves…»

—Se acabó entonces, ya lo tienen, podemos dejar de preocuparnos.

—Llamaré a mi tía, no sé por qué no se comunicó ella cuando sucedió.

Toma el teléfono y sale de la habitación, la televisión seguía encendida con el programa normal de la tarde.

—¿Estás bien, Cat? —pregunto al verla tan apagada sentada a la orilla de la cama, ella solo sacude su cabeza sin emitir sonido. Se que le afecta de más esta situación, todavía está enamorada de esa sabandija.

—Sé que no es el mejor hombre del mundo —dice decaída—, miente, me ha engañado por años, pero… no me lo puedo imaginar queriendo asesinar a Tori… o a mi, yo también estaba en esa casa ese día. Si no regresaba con ella pude…

—No lo digas —interrumpo esa línea de pensamiento inmediatamente. En el fondo, yo tampoco quiero creer que sea verdad, pero las pruebas dicen lo contrario.

—No es que no quiero que el caso se resuelva y… por favor, no me culpes, pero… espero que de verdad no sea él —menciona, jamás podría culparla, no es justo.

Me acerco hasta ella y veo que tiene en manos una foto, seguramente una que ha estado contemplando por horas. Somos nosotros seis en la secundaria, lucimos felices, normales; cómplices, amigos… ¿qué nos pasó?

Veo a Tori al final del pasillo, cuelga la llamada y cierra los ojos con un frustrado respiro mientras pasa su mano por su cabellera y la deja ahí contemplando el piso.

Al parecer las cosas se pueden poner aún peor.

Miro nuevamente la foto y deseo despertar una vez más en esos días, evitar a toda costa cometer los mismos errores que nos trajeron hasta aquí.

Las cosas serían tan distintas.

* * *

**Nota:**

Esuchando Lorde a estas horas y terminando este capítulo, les deseo un buen día y nos estamos leyendo. Gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews.


	93. The Older Woman

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Sucedió varias veces. Dos en la escuela, tres en su departamento y una en mi casa.

Empezó el día que la conocimos. Entraba al salón de clases como reemplazo definitivo de nuestro antiguo maestro de guión, a tres meses de la graduación.

El señor Smith renunció por razones de salud y ella llegó como una cachetada en la cara de todos, especialmente en la mía.

—Sé que su antiguo profesor les envió trabajos especiales para recuperar una nota, pero yo no voy a aceptarlos —dijo después de presentarse—. Si quieren arreglar sus calificaciones será mejor que empiecen a presentar proyectos de calidad por lo que queda del semestre.

Al terminar la clase me acerqué, tenía que explicarle que había sido la torpeza de Tori la que nos arruinó el trabajo en grupo y que yo necesitaba, como sea, recuperar esa calificación.

No escuchó nada de lo yo que tenía que decirle, solo se limitó a comentarme que no haría excepciones, ni siquiera por una linda chica como yo y se marchó.

Era la primera vez que me sentía tan acalorada, lo culpé a la ira que sentía en ese momento. Sin embargo, la verdad era que, Layla Peterson, era una se las mujeres más hermosas que había visto.

Era mulata, hermosa, con unos ojos rasgados verdes que no esperas de una mujer de color, esbelta, con facciones muy finas y unos labios rosados que te obligaban a fijar la mirada en ellos.

Las semanas que vinieron empecé a notar que me ponía muy inquieta su presencia.

Cuando iba a clase en falda, solía enfocar mi mirada en sus piernas y al darme cuenta trataba de romper esa línea de pensamientos, concentrándome en la ventana o en la mancha de mi pupitre, que cada vez era más notoria.

Siempre era igual. Ella despertaba algo en mí que nunca antes pude reconocer. Era fácil distraerse en su presencia, es decir, en ella. Eso fue hasta que un día me pidió que me quedara después de clases.

—Te he notado retraída, Jade. ¿Quería saber si estás bien?

—¿Ahora también es consejero escolar? —le pregunté, evadiendo la respuesta que me pedía.

—Por favor, no me trates de usted. Me haces sentir mayor.

—Usted «es» mayor.

—Apenas tengo 28 años —dijo sonriendo, yo tenía 17 y estaba a punto de cumplir los 18 en un par de meses más.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe por mi —respondí, finalmente saliendo del aula porque su sonrisa me estaba inquietando.

Unos días después, me la encontré en el cine, iba con un par de amigas. Yo estaba sola porque había tenido una riña con Beck y no quise ir a uno de sus aburridos eventos de autos. Él se marchó con Sinjin una vez más y yo fui directo a la boletería para comprar entradas para el festival de películas de terror que pasaría todo el mes.

Maldita fue la coincidencia, que la sala estaba completamente llena y solo habían tres asientos libres, dos en la penúltima fila y uno a mi lado en la última.

Sus dos amigas se sentaron juntas al frente y ella junto a mí.

—No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de películas —me dijo ofreciéndome palomitas a lo que yo le enseñé que tenía una bolsa también y le dije:

—Me encantan las películas sangrientas, donde las mujeres mayores mueren primero. —Ella río por el comentario, pero yo no tenía intensión de que pareciera una broma.

—¿Y dónde la chica «virgen» es la que sobrevive hasta el final?

¿Acaso acababa de decir que yo era virgen? Tenía que dejarle en claro con quién hablaba, no era la virgencita del curso. No era una niña inocente.

—Bueno, si yo no hubiese tenido un orgasmo todavía, seguramente también lucharía como loca por sobrevivir… como morir antes de tener uno —mencioné con un tono de poca importancia.

—En eso tienes completa razón —dijo sin sorprenderse—, pero creo que, de todas formas, yo correría como loca por volver a tener… otro… y otro más…

Bebía mi soda cuando lo dijo y me atoré un poco. Ella sonrió triunfante y la película inició.

Ya ni recuerdo de que trataba. Ni siquiera si me hubieran preguntado el minuto después de salir de la sala, hubiera podido dar una clara respuesta. Me la pasé observando el reflejo de la luz en sus piernas cruzadas, durante la hora y media que duró el film. De cuando en cuando, virando mi rostro con prudencia para observarla de perfil.

Cuando terminó la película se despidió, sin más, y se unió a sus amigas. Yo me quedé hasta el final de los créditos, como siempre. Me parecía que era una falta de respeto no ver pasar hasta el último nombre de todos los que trabajaron en ella.

La semana siguiente había otra función del mismo festival. Fui, por supuesto, y ella también, pero esta vez sin sus amigas.

Yo entré primero y Layla unos cinco minutos después. Una vez más la sala estaba llena y nada más un puesto a mi lado, además de un par en las filas de enfrente, pero ahí la película se ve muy mal.

Se acercó y me preguntó si el puesto a mi lado estaba ocupado, a lo cual yo le respondí que si veía a alguien ahí y ella, entretenida con mi encanto, se sentó.

Traté de concentrarme esta vez, necesitaba hacerlo. No prestarle atención en lo absoluto, pero me fue casi imposible después de que, al alcanzar mi bebida, rozara su mano que estaba apoyada en el brazo del asiento.

Su piel era tan suave, tan cálida.

Me sonrojé de inmediato, sentí mis cachetes arder por minutos, pero tuve la suerte de que nadie podía verme así en la oscuridad.

Una semana más pasó, era la última película del mes y Beck decidió acompañarme. Yo le dije que tal vez sería bueno que saliera con Sinjin, que vaya a su espectáculo de autos, que no necesitaba que viniera conmigo.

Esperaba encontrarme una vez más con la maestra Peterson, con la cual había cruzado muchas, pero muchas miradas los días pasados en clase. Pero no, Beck me confirmó que habían suspendido su evento semanal y que quería pasar tiempo conmigo.

Nos sentamos en la columna del medio, no habían puestos vacíos a mi lado esta vez, Layla tomó un asiento una fila adelante de la nuestra, casi en frente.

Antes de sentarse volteó nos miró tomados de las manos y nos saludó, deseando que disfrutemos la película.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos treinta minutos antes de que Layla se levantara, excusándose de la gente de su fila, para poder salir. Al llegar al pasillo notó que yo la veía y me sonrió guiñándome un ojo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Me estaba llamando? ¿Quería que la acompañara? ¿A dónde? ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Ya regreso, voy al baño —le dije a mi novio de ese entonces y salí en su búsqueda. Mi primera parada, el baño de mujeres.

Al empujar la puerta y dar dos pasos me di cuenta de que estaba vacío y me pregunté si estaba loca, ¿qué hacía ahí buscando a una maestra?

Decidí lavarme las manos, tranquilizarme unos minutos, antes de volver a la película con Beck y fue cuando la divisé, arrimada en una esquina, casi imperceptible.

—Beck es un chico muy atractivo —dijo con un tono seductor que me hacía cosquillas al estómago.

—Él es mucho más que una cara bonita para mi.

—Estoy segura de eso. ¿Cuánto llevan de novios?

—Casi tres años.

—Una larga relación, debe hacerte muy feliz —dijo implicando todo lo contrario—.¿Por qué lo dejaste solo en la película?

Esa era una buena pregunta, una que no supe como contestar.

—¿Te comió la lengua el ratón, Jade?

—No —contesté simplemente, nerviosa y ella lo notó.

—¿Segura? —Se acercaba, paso a paso, alzando una ceja y sonriendo, poniéndome más inquieta.

—Sí, muy segura.

Continuó su camino y quedó a menos de veinte centímetros de distancia.

—Demuéstramelo…

Mi mirada una vez más, fija en sus labios. Ella no daría el primer paso, no pasaría de las insinuaciones, de los coqueteos en clase, de sus miradas escurridizas en los corredores, no tomaría iniciativa, no cruzaría esa línea.

Yo no sabía que hacer, las últimas semanas habían sido un cúmulo de confusiones. Dudaba de mi misma, en todo, en lo que sentía por esa mujer, en el porqué dejaba que ella tuviera tanto dominio en mí. En por qué había comenzado a desearla, más allá de ver lo bonita y atractiva que era. Quería tocarla, me moría por besar sus labios, por probar su piel, por oler su perfume.

Todo me daba vueltas y ya no tenía idea de lo que quería, de quién era y esa petición que acababa de hacer, complicaba las cosas mucho más.

Si la besaba estaría engañando a mi novio, aceptaría que las mujeres —en particular ella— me gustan, comenzaría algo ilegal.

Por Dios, Layla era mi maestra y yo menor de edad.

—Parece que si te la comieron —repitió, dándome una sonrisa victoriosa y fue ahí que olvidé todo lo que besarla implicaba, y lo hice, estúpidamente lo hice.

Coloqué bruscamente mis manos sobre su cuello y quijada y la acerqué hasta apegar finalmente sus labios a los míos, sintiendo como ella no perdía ni un segundo en corresponderme.

Mi aliento de desvanecía y nos separé, tan solo para sentir cómo todo caía sobre mí. Beck seguía esperándome en la sala y yo acababa de darle un beso francés a mi maestra de 28 años.

—Debo regresar a…

—Besas muy bien —me interrumpió.

Yo la miré por un segundo más y dándole la espalda de un giro, salí directo a mi asiento.

—¿Todo bien? Te tardaste —preguntó mi novio preocupado.

—Sí, todo bien.

Él entrelazó nuestras manos y continuamos viendo el final de la función.

Layla no regresó a la sala después de lo que sucedió en el baño.

Simplemente se marchó…

* * *

**Nota:**

Un buen miércoles a todos. gracias por leer el fic y sus comentarios.


	94. Layla

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

La siguiente clase que tuvimos, después del evento del cine, Layla se comporto como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo era un manojo de nervios pero ella estaba de lo más tranquila y normal.

Ahora veo atrás en esos recuerdos y me siento estúpida.

Ella era hermosa, de eso no hay duda y la gente bonita suele tener el poder de poner al resto de personas en jaque. Es algo que sé porqué me ha pasado. He usado la intimidación que me permite mi propia belleza para salirme con la mía, pero lo suyo ya era un descaro.

Si bien es cierto, nada había pasado en la escuela aun, ella todavía era mi maestra y casi once años mayor que yo.

Días después, nos presentamos con los chicos a la selección de participantes de la última obra que llevaríamos a escena en la escuela, de la cual Sikowitz estaba al mando.

Mis dos maestros se llevaban muy bien, conocidos de años, de hecho, fue él quien la llevo a Hollywood Arts. Era de esperarse que la invitaría para escoger al equipo de producción entre los alumnos que aplicamos.

Sikowitz y yo ya habíamos acordado que sería la jefe de producción, era mi último año y me lo había ganado a puro mérito, así que no me sorprendió cuando me ofrecieron el cargo.

Lo que no me esperaba es que, en lugar de trabajar con él —como era costumbre—, estaría a órdenes de mi preciada maestra.

Muchas de las reuniones requerían al equipo completo, sin embargo, cualquier trabajo fuera de horas era exclusivamente nuestro y la cantidad de veces por semana que tuvimos que estar a solas fue muy grande, a diario por lo menos tres horas.

Yo trataba de evitarla, de conversar básicamente lo necesario, sin hacer preguntas, sin pedirle consejo, todo lo que necesitaba saber se lo comunicaba a Sikowitz, quién pronto se cansó de que no trabajara con Layla directamente y eso no me dejó otra opción que hacerme a la idea que —el escaso mes que quedaba de clases— tendría que tratar con esta mujer.

Beck me veía muy nerviosa, pero yo no podía darle una respuesta a todas las preguntas que me hacía. Siempre le ponía una excusa y cada vez lucía más sospechosa.

Él se notaba preocupado, consternado por mi actitud, por mi repentino desinterés en la materia que siempre me apasionó tanto. Mi incomodidad al hablar de cosas de la escuela, especialmente de la obra en la que trabajaba.

Fueron días de completo estrés de culpa, de… confusión, porque yo todavía tenía sentimientos muy encontrados con mi maestra, yo todavía no podía quitarle la vista de encima cuando la veía a lo lejos, porque yo la deseaba y me preguntaba constantemente que pasaría si la vuelvo a besar, si me permito por un momento caer otra vez en su red.

Mi vida se convirtió en una contradicción y la persona que me amaba más en el mundo, veía como me derrumbaba sin saber cómo actuar frente a mí, qué decirme o cómo ayudarme.

Se preocupaba, sin saber que, si esto salía a luz, si yo le hablaba sobre lo que había pasado esa noche, terminaríamos, porque yo no podría quedarme con él si finalmente me veía confrontada con la realidad. Las mujeres me gustaban, ella y muchas más.

El mes completo desde que nos besamos hasta que iniciaron los preparativos para la obra, caí en cuenta de lo mucho que las mujeres en general me llamaban la atención.

Actrices, que antes veía con despreocupación, a diario en las series o películas, comenzaron a invadir mi mente con un «está tan bien» o un «debe ser increíble besarla». Y no solo actrices, de repente volteaba en los corredores de la escuela y ahí estaba Tori y todo de ella me enloquecía, su sonrisa, su voz, sus idioteces, su cuerpo, sus labios, sus ojos…

Literalmente, las mujeres me empezaron a volver loca.

Yo ya no tenía un piso firme que me dijera ¿quién era?, o ¿qué debía hacer? No confiaba en mi misma, en mi fortaleza de carácter o en la seguridad de que siempre tuve. Era un desastre y, por sobre todas las cosas, la mujer que había iniciado esta travesía, me ignoraba por completo. Como si lo que yo hice esa noche, ese fugaz beso hubiese sido un sueño, un vil producto de mi imaginación.

Recuerdo el punto de quiebre, cuando no aguanté más la presión y salí del Teatro. Era noche, muy, muy tarde como para caminar sola y ella pasó a mi lado con su auto y tocó la bocina.

—No deberías aventurarte por la calle a esta hora —dijo bajando la ventana—. Sube, te llevo a casa.

Dos segundos. Eso tomó que me diera una sonrisa y ahí estaba subida en ese automóvil, camino a casa, solo que no la mía.

Comenzó a llover como nunca sucede en Los Ángeles, como si de repente toda el agua del océano hubiese subido por un camino hasta el cielo y volvía a caer.

El tráfico se puso imposible. Los accidentes en la carretera frenaron todo por horas.

Al principio solo escuchamos música, sin decir una palabra. Layla tarareaba las melodías y yo miraba a la nada porque la lluvia en la ventana ni siquiera me dejaba ver a algo fuera de ella y lo que había adentro podría darme una apoplejía si seguía pensando en ello.

Después de aproximadamente una hora sacó de su cartera una barra de chocolate, Musketeers para ser exacta, y me la brindo.

—Deberías comer algo —me dijo nuevamente con los labios ensanchados.

—No tengo hambre.

—Podríamos estar aquí horas, ¿vas a pasar sin probar bocado?

Lo que quería «probar» con mi boca no era el chocolate, quería sus labios, de nuevo, quería sentirla, olerla, disfrutar el momento, como no lo hice la primera vez.

—No.

—Vamos, Jade. El almuerzo fue hace horas y dudo que hayas comido algo toda la tarde.

Tenía razón, pero igual. No quería aceptar nada de ella, me bastaba con tener que aguantar el tiempo horas que seguiríamos ahí, con ella y sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Dejamos pasar unos treinta minutos más sin hablar, acompañadas de la música y las gotas de lluvia golpeando los vidrios, ya todo estaba humedecido por el calor interno del auto y nuestras respiraciones habían empañado todo alrededor.

Entonces, de la nada, me preguntó si todo iba bien con Beck.

No le contesté.

Me dijo que había notado que estábamos un poco alejados y que se preguntaba si ella tuvo algo que ver.

Le aseguré que no, que él estaba muy ocupado con la preparación de su monólogo de graduación, yo con la obra y ambos teníamos que estudiar mucho para los exámenes, pero aparte de eso —y de todas mis dudas—, no habíamos peleado y era la verdad.

Ella miró al suelo, tratando de ocultar una decepción y me dijo que estaba feliz de que todo estuviera bien. Que odiaría que, lo que pasó esa noche, hubiera arruinado mi relación.

—¿Por qué dejaste que te bese? —le pregunté, ya que el tema había salido a la luz, seria mejor aclararlo todo.

—«La verdad» no es lo correcto, no en esta ocasión.

—Creo que me la merezco —dije manteniendo mi repentina fuerza—. Nada de esto es correcto, pero pasó. ¿Quiero saber por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repite incrédula—¿Por qué más, Jade, o no te has visto en un espejo?

—No puedes reducir esto a cómo me veo.

—¿No? ¿No hiciste tú lo mismo? —reclama y tiene razón, fue ella y cómo se veía, como eso me hacía sentir. No es como si me hubiera enamorado su personalidad, de lo contrario hubiera tenido un desliz con Sikowtiz—. Me gustas. Me atrae tu forma de ser también, no lo voy a negar. Me recuerdas mucho a mi.

Eso es algo que no pude corresponder. No la conocía, no la había tratado, no había leído nada suyo. Hacerme una idea de quién era, era imposible.

—Tú me gustas a mi, pero… es confuso.

—Espera…

Sonreí y después, me reí de ella y la mirada sorprendida que acababa de darme.

—Sí, fuiste la primera mujer que he besado… La primera que me llamó la atención, en realidad.

No le tomó nada ponerse a reír conmigo.

—Tú eres la primera para mí.

Quién sabe si lo que me dijo en ese instante es verdad o era simplemente algo que se vio obligada a soltar para relajarme.

Ya no importa.

Ella me quitó un mechón que caía sobre mi cara. Sí, el típico cliché de antes del beso… y acto seguido continuó —cuál guión de película romántica barata—, me besó, ahí, en ese coche mientras esperábamos que el tráfico se disipe y la lluvia pare.

Solo con besarla, minutos de minutos, jugando con su suave piel, con su castaño cabello, mirando de vez en cuando sus verdes ojos, lo cambió todo.

La culpa desapareció, el miedo de no saber qué me pasaba, se esfumó en un instante. Lo quería, la quería a ella, quería todo, quería más que algunos besos, ¡quería querer!

No fue hasta que escuchamos los pitos de los demás autos, que nos dimos cuenta de que la fila comenzaba a moverse y antes de que ella pudiera hacer una curva para tomar la calle que nos llevaría a mi casa, le dije que fuéramos a la suya, apretando ligeramente mi palma sobre su pierna.

Fue así que terminamos en su cama, quitándonos la ropa que se mojó en el camino del garaje a la puerta de entrada. Así como descubrí que el aroma a coco que tenía su piel —tan cerca de la mía— era tan excitante, que sentía como si me emborrachaba cada vez que la probaba.

Ver el contraste de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, sus manos perderse con caricias en los montes de mis senos, y yo en la planicie de su abdomen, en su ombligo; comerla a besos como si estuviera hecha de chocolate y escuchar su voz mientras se precipitaba a un abismo por mi… mientras se corría por mi. Dios, era lo mejor que había hecho en la vida, ¡lo mejor!

No hubieron más dudas de lo que era.

Nada de lo que había experimentado con Beck se sintió así, jamás y yo que pensaba entonces que él era el amor de mi vida… no lo era.

Me sentía libre de una cárcel en la que nunca supe que estaba. No había vuelta atrás, era lesbiana, lo soy, nunca fui otra cosa.

Ojalá la historia hubiese terminado ahí. Sería un final feliz, como el de los cuentos de hadas, pero no.

Todavía falta el desenlace, y el porqué ahora recuerdo todo esto… además de lo que, como consecuencia, está por venir.

* * *

**Nota:**

Una vez más les deseo una buena noche y les agradezco por pasarse por aquí. Voy igualándome poco a poco. Uno más para la noche de hoy, miércoles.


	95. How It Ended

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

No había nada que pudiera predecir que esa noche se repetiría, que los siguientes dos días, terminaría debajo de sus sábanas otra vez.

Mi única culpa era, el saber a conciencia, que no estaba jugando limpio con Beck y si había algo que perder y lo único que me importaba era él.

Creo que nunca podría decir que fui una chica con mucha gracia y no dudo que mi falta de amistades venga de ahí. Soy muy cerrada, hermética y dejo entrar, a mi mundo, a muy pocas personas.

Pero si había algo que siempre me enorgulleció fue mi lealtad, mi entereza y mi seguridad.

Si hacia algo, nunca era con cuentas pendientes, fiel hasta el final. Ese era el tipo de persona que yo fui hasta ese momento, antes de dejarme llevar por un estúpido instinto y descuidé lo más preciado para mi, la amistad de alguien, que por tanto tiempo, lo significó todo.

¿Qué es un amigo en realidad?

Una persona conoce a otra, a veces en un plano muy superficial, una leve conversación, un mensaje de texto; después viene la convivencia diaria, puede ser directa o indirecta, eso no importa, pero está ahí, ambas personas comparten el mismo espacio, disfrutan el mismo ambiente.

Poco a poco, las situaciones se tornan más personales, la confianza llega al nivel de hablar seguido y reír, discutir, diferir, acordar; la amistad crece y se fortalece.

Nosotros pasamos, sin mucha espera, a un plano más profundo. Nos hicimos novios, lo que de cierta manera hizo a ese vínculo madurar.

No había un solo hecho de mi vida que Beck no conociera de mis propios labios, ese era el tipo de relación que teníamos.

Desde mi más grande miedo a la más dolorosa pena; conocía todo lo que me hacía feliz y lo que me producía tranquilidad y lo que es más admirable aún, intentaba complacerme siempre, era paciente y retribuía lo confiado con más confianza. Él también se abría conmigo, siempre fue así.

Repentinamente, todo cambió.

Yo me fui alejando y ensimismando en lo que me pasaba. Olvidé que parte de ser su pareja era compartir mis dudas, pero al principio tuve miedo de estar equivocada y que me encasillaría en un etiqueta, que lo perdería.

Cuando, en realidad, lo perdí porque no fui lo suficientemente transparente. La lealtad desapareció y se ese vacío se llenó de sospecha y aprensión.

Desde hace días que él me notaba extraña, que empezaba a dudar de mi fidelidad. Tanto así que me preguntó un día si todavía lo amaba y yo no hice más que decirle un sí. Lo que nunca le expliqué es que solo como un amigo y nada más.

Le aseguré que las cosas iban bien entre nosotros y sin embargo para Layla y para mi era imposible mantenernos mucho tiempo alejadas.

El día que finalmente nos descubrió, ya lo habíamos hecho varias veces en su casa y esa mañana, durante uno de los descansos de la obra en el Caja Negra.

Nos escondimos en el cuarto de vestuario y lo hicimos sobre la mesa de trabajo, a lado de un par de filosas tijeras -la ironía de la vida-. No tuvimos mucho tiempo así que esa misma noche, después del ensayo final, decidimos terminar lo que habíamos iniciado, en su aula de clase.

Pensamos que estábamos a solas, que no arriesgábamos nada, pero no fue así. Mientras sucedía, un gran estruendo se escuchó justo afuera del salón. Nos detuvimos inmediatamente y nos vestimos. Yo vi pasar una sombra fuera de la puerta y me apuré a pedirle a Layla que no saliera hasta que pudiera asegurarme de que no había nadie en el corredor.

La verdad es que para un estudiante, el castigo por tener sexo en la escuela, era mucho menor que para un maestro.

Salí y me dirigí hasta el pasillo en cuclillas tratando de ver a reojo quién había sido la persona que pasó por enfrente de aula, cuando sentí una mirada represiva sobre mi, justo en frente de mi casillero.

—¿Sikowitz…?

—Jade, no digas nada. Por tu propio bien.

Me callé, sabiendo que fue él quien nos había visto. Me preguntaba si se había dado cuenta de que su amiga era la que estaba ahí conmigo «robándome» la poca inocencia que me quedaba.

—Recoge tus cosas si las tienes, de lo contrario, vete a casa.

—Tengo todo en el salón de clase…

—Déjalo, no importa —dijo impidiéndome volver—. Tal vez sería una buena idea que llames a Beck, que hablen sobre lo que acaba de suceder.

—Beck debe estar con Tori, estudiando para el examen de mañana…

—Te equivocas, estuvo aquí y lanzó un pupitre contra la pared cuando las vio desde la escotilla, salió antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué pasó.

—No, él no habría venido sin avisarme… —Y fue ahí que saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y vi más de diez mensajes diciendo que iría a recogerme, que me extrañaba, que me amaba, que qué tal si pasábamos la noche juntos viendo una película sangrienta.

Cerré mis ojos queriendo correr a buscarlo, explicarle… ¡Qué sé yo!, arreglar las cosas.

—Vete —dijo mi querido maestro al ver mi angustia—, no te preocupes por Layla… solo sal de aquí.

Por supuesto que me preocupaba, pero en ese momento Beck era más importante.

Cuando llegué a su casa podía escuchar su enojo a través de la puerta, gritaba sin sentido, gruñendo como un animal furioso. Tuve miedo de entrar y me dispuse a esperar a que se desahogara por completo, no tenía sentido hablar en caliente.

Había pasado más de una hora que llevaba sentada en la grada de su puerta cuando, de repente, él salió, seguramente vio mi auto estacionado afuera por la pequeña ventana sobre su sofá.

—No hay nada que puedas decir que arregle esto, Jade.

—Beck, dime cómo arreglamos esto yo…

—Me engañaste, me dijiste que todo estaba bien y yo te creí… ¡Te creí! —gritó su indignación.

—No podía decirte lo que me pasaba, tenía miedo…

—¿Por qué ella? —preguntó directamente—. Supuse que estabas con alguien… uno de los chicos, tal vez Andre… Pero jamás ella.

—Yo…

—¡Es una maestra! ¡Es una mujer!

—¡Lo sé! —grite de vuelta—. Lo sé.

El se sentó a mi lado, respirando pesado, dolido, con lágrimas en sus ojos y eso fue lo que más me dolió. Haberlo lastimado así, porque no pude ser clara, por idiota, porque en realidad si "pude" pero no quise.

—¿Eres lesbiana ahora?

Asentí sin decirlo en voz alta, no hacía falta y en ese instante sentí pena aceptarlo.

—¿Y yo que fui? ¿Un juego hasta que llegara la mujer perfecta?

—No —respondí de inmediato—. De verdad creí que te amaba, creí que…

—Sí, me amaste… lo hiciste, lo sé.

—Te amo, siempre lo hice pero como un amigo…

—No. ¡No! —grito despertando a sus padres en la casa y se levantó para enfrentarse a mi—. Tú y yo, siempre fuimos más que simples amantes —susurró enfadado.

—Lo sé, Beck. Eres un muy buen amigo…

—No, ella te forzó a esto ¡Te sedujo, te mintió!

—¡No, Beck! Yo ya no soy una niña.

—Y ella no es una adolescente, Jade. Lo que hizo está mal, es ilegal.

—Las cosas no son así… —traté de decirle pero no había nada que pudiera convencerlo de que no me estaba dejando llevar por las redes de una pedófila. Cumpliría 18 años en menos de una semana, esa era mi decisión, de nadie más.

—¡No lo ves, estás ciega!

—¡Si te hubieras enterado en ocho días, no tendrías ese argumento!

—Ese no es el punto, debo denunciarla…

—¡¿Qué, estás loco?!

—¡Lo que hizo está mal…!

—No seas vengativo, Beck. ¿Cuándo has sido así?

—¿Acaso estás enamorada de esa vieja?

—¡Tiene 28 años, no está en un ancianato!

—¡No me importa, mañana a primera hora la denunciaré! —Yo lo miré después de su última amenaza y acto seguido me subí en mi coche y me fui.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Él haría lo que quisiera y yo no tenía nada más que discutirle, no cambiaría de parecer.

Se había convertido en otra persona. La furia de sus palabras corría como veneno por su sangre, el mismo que hasta el día de hoy circula por su corazón, por su mente. Él cambió… para peor.

Creo que lo que más lo enfureció es saber que, al día siguiente, antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de hablar con Helen, Layla ya había renunciado y había recogido sus cosas, ya no era parte del cuerpo docente, ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Una vez más desearía que todo hubiese terminado ahí, pero no.

Esa noche Layla fue a mi casa, quería despedirse porque estaría viajando indefinidamente fuera de la ciudad y no quería que lo que sea que había entre nosotras muera en un «no te muevas de aquí, ya regreso».

Mamá no estaba, Finn había salido a acampar con unos amigos y yo estaba sola en casa.

La jalé de un tirón y la besé, la llevé de a poco hasta la sala y… No tenía idea que él iría a buscarme. Parecía una maña broma, ¿tenía que encontrarnos siempre así, en una posición comprometedora?

No nos interrumpió, pero según él, «vio lo mucho que me gustan las mujeres». Estaba decaído, pero aún así, me confrontó con lo que tenía en ese momento, con su odio, con su desprecio.

Hasta ahí había llegado todo, nuestra relación, nuestra amistad… todo.

* * *

**Nota:**

Este capítulo lo corté en dos porque estaba quedando demasiado largo. Así que en la noche a no más tardar publico la segunda parte.


	96. Who's Eva

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

No voy a mentirme a mi misma y decir que el sexo con Layla fue el mejor que tuve en mi vida.

Desde entonces he pasado por muchos cuerpos y todos distintos. Unos con mejor sabor que otros, de eso no hay duda.

Tori por ejemplo, es ese tipo de mujer que puede aniquilarme con muy poco y eso me encanta, porque ella nunca entrega lo justo y necesario, ella lo da todo, así que el sexo puede durar eternidades y todo es nuevo y excitante, siempre.

El año pasado, sin embargo, volvió a mi el recuerdo de todo lo que había sucedido en la escuela. Conocí a alguien que, como Layla, me cambió la perspectiva de las cosas.

Llevaba años saltando de cama en cama, desde que salí de la secundaria hasta ese día en el cual, por el aburrimiento, entré al club de Dinah y me encontré con una mujer que simplemente me dejó sin aliento.

Ella era una chica de 18 años, afroamericana, hermosa; con una delicada figura y unos ojos rasgados como los de mi antigua maestra, solo que los suyos eran de un color café chocolate, como ningunos otros que hubiese visto.

Bailaba increíble y tenía todas las sonrisas correctas. Mi tipo de chica, definitivamente lo era.

Empecé a ir al club más seguido, solo para poder verla, pedirle algunos besos, pagar para que me atendiera solo a mi. Lo que a Dina siempre le gustó; podía gastar más de diez mil dólares en una sola noche, entre tragos y chicas, pero Eva… ella era distinta de todas las demás.

Después de un par de meses de frecuentarla en el bar -varias noches a la semana-, le ofrecí llevarla a casa después del cierre.

Esa mañana parecía particularmente agotada, así que aproveché y la invité a desayunar. No le haría bien pasar tantas horas bebiendo sin probar bocado.

Su risa era algo que me alborotaba completamente, sincera, de esas que no te encuentras muy seguido; un hoyo se marcaba en su rostro y sus ojos prácticamente desaparecían.

Verla así, en un entorno más neutral, fue lo que empezó a despertar sentimientos en mi, que eran, palpablemente, distintos a cualquier otro que había tenido durante esos seis años.

Ella tenía mi ternura con tan solo mirarme, se llevaba mi cordura con sus labios, se volvió mi adicción al salir de ese lugar por las noches y así empezamos nuestra relación.

Dinah tenía sus reglas, las relaciones entre clientes y empleadas estaban prohibidas. Así que nos encontrábamos a un par de cuadras del Club en las mañanas y yo la llevaba a mi hotel para pedir el desayuno a la cama y verla dormir por un par de horas hasta que se despertaba para entretenernos un rato jugando con nuestros cuerpos.

Me encantaba besarla, tenerla entre mis brazos, acariciar su morena piel, hacerle cosquillas para escucharla reír. Me encantaba perderme en las líneas de su cuerpo y oler su fragancia.

A medio día salíamos tomadas de las manos a almorzar en las afueras de la ciudad, o elegíamos lugares a los que Dinah jamás iría y, en las tardes, la dejaba dormir un poco más para que esté lista para su siguiente noche.

Mis celos son algo de lo que no me enorgullezco. Estaba saliendo con una hermosa chica y odiaba pensar que, las noches que yo no estaba en Las Vegas, ella se besaba con otras mujeres, se dejaba tocar, bailaba para ellas. Yo solo quería que Eva fuera mía, pero entendía sus motivos.

De todas formas, pronto no importaría lo que yo quisiera, estábamos destinadas a no estar… juntas.

Una noche la llevé del hotel a su departamento para que recogiera su atuendo del show y nos encontramos con una visión que creo que hasta ahora me atormenta.

Llegábamos, como siempre, riendo de algo que había sucedido en la tarde. Se veía tan bonita al subir la escalera que, sin pensarlo, la rodeé por la cintura y la empujé contra la pared del pasillo.

La besé con cariño, hasta con… amor. Llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y la acaricié antes de cortar con un beso tierno sobre sus labios y luego otro y después… otro más. Cuando, sin aviso alguno, alguien carraspeó a nuestras espaldas.

Era ella… su madre, Layla.

Sí, enterarme que mi maestra, la que me quitó mi lesbiana virginidad a mis 17 y sus 28, había dado a luz a mi, en ese entonces novia, cuando tenía apenas 16 años, fue un hecho que creo que me dejará marcada de por vida.

Ahora con 34 años y la potestad de reclamar lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, no dudó en hacerlo.

—Eva, déjanos a solas, necesito hablar con…

—Jade, mamá, se llama Jade y es mi novia.

—¡¿Mamá?!

—Eva… entra al departamento y déjanos a solas.

—¡No! Deja de perseguirme, ¿quieres? ¡Ya no soy una niña!

—Bebé… —Me detuve, le acababa decir bebé a una chica de 18 años que tenía una relación con una mujer de 24, casi repitiendo mi historia con su madre. La vida es una ironía total—. Está todo bien, voy a hablar con… tu mamá. Tú… prepárate para el trabajo, te esperaré en el auto.

Eva se acercó a mi rostro y dejó un beso en la comisura de mi boca y, acariciando mi brazo, abrió la puerta y desapareció.

Layla comenzó a caminar a paso firme, completamente enfadada, hacia la salida del edificio. No quería que su hija nos escuchara y yo prefería que nada de lo que estábamos por discutir llegue a sus oídos.

—¿Qué haces con Eva?

—¡¿Tienes una hija de 18 años?!

—Yo pregunté primero.

—¡¿Y eso qué importa, Layla?! Jamás me dijiste que tenías una hija, mucho menos una que había entrado en la pubertad cuando tú y yo…

—Yo… no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tú eras muy joven también, no quería asustarte, lo nuestro…

—Nunca fue serio, lo sé, pero… ¡Debiste decir algo!

—¿Qué haces con ella, Jade? —Insistió demandando una respuesta.

—La conocí, me gustó, la quiero, es mi novia…

—¿Tu novia? —se ríe— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Tres meses —contesté esperando que ella se diera cuenta de que no era un juego.

—Debes terminar con ella.

Me le reí, con mucha, mucha burla.

¿Por qué terminaría mi relación con una chica que me volvía loca? ¿Porque ella estaba celosa? ¿Porque no quería terminar en segundo lugar después de su hija?

—Ella sabe de ti… sabe por qué nos fuimos de Los Ángeles.

Y toda la gracia que tenía desapareció en un segundo.

—Eva no sabe nada… —le respondí.

—Sabe perfectamente qué sucedió, me lo dijo hace un par de años. Sabe también que fue una chica muy linda de ojos azules —me confiesa preocupada—. ¿Crees que no te odiará cuando sume dos más dos y entienda que fuiste tú?

Para ser sincera, no tenía ni idea de la reacción que Eva tendría si supiera de mi y su madre.

Habíamos hablado en varias ocasiones de lo mucho que la odiaba, por cosas que ella hizo años atrás. Nunca me dijo qué, pero me repitió que prefería no tener nada que ver con ella o con las cosas malas que salieron de ese incidente. En este caso, conmigo.

—Vine a verla porque le conseguí la oportunidad de estudiar en San Francisco y quiero que lo considere seriamente —me comunica—. No esperaba que encontrara a una pareja, mucho menos a ti.

Ir a la universidad en San Francisco era uno de sus anhelos más grandes, esa era una de las razones por las que trabajaba con Dinah. Esta era, de hecho, una buena oportunidad. No supe que decir.

—Lo único que la ata, es ese trabajo en ese estúpido Club y ahora tú —dijo llena de razón.

—¿Nos vamos? —escuché a Eva a lo lejos, ya casi era la hora de entrada y, dejando a su madre ahí, salimos del lugar.

Eva nunca se mantenía en silencio, siempre tenía algo que decir, así pareciera lo más insignificante. Sin embargo, pasó dos semanas casi en modo apagado. Conversaba muy poco, sonreía en lugar de reír como siempre, se veía decaída, deprimida, hasta que, una tarde, se acostó a mi lado en la cama y me repitió lo que Layla me había contado esa noche.

—Tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tenga de estudiar y ya he ahorrado el dinero suficiente como para vivir tranquila.

—Lo entiendo, debes ir…

—Jade, sé que esto es muy reciente, pero yo… te quiero. Me duele terminarlo así, pero en San Francisco, las cosas no serían como aquí.

Eso lo sabía bien. Nuestra relación por más «íntima» que fuera, no llegaba tampoco a la formalidad de mover cielo y tierra por estar juntas.

Me dolió dejarla ir, pero ese dolor fue rápidamente reemplazado con la angustia de saber de la desaparición de Tori y bueno, así pasaron estos siete meses, buscándola, encontrándola, «encontrándonos».

—Jade, ¿estás bien? —me pregunta Tori moviendo su mano de lado a lado frente a mi rostro. Yo sacudo mi cabeza enfocando nuevamente la mirada en la imagen que pasaba en el televisor.

Un segundo reportaje del arresto de Beck. Esta vez, saliendo de la comisaría con su abogado y… con Eva de la mano.

¿Qué diablos quiere él con ella?

Dudo que sepa de Layla, pero si es así, lo único que quiere es venganza.

Mi Eva con Beck… Nada de esto está bien.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por pasarse un día más por aquí. ¡Qué tengan un buen viernes en la noche!


	97. How About A Vacation

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

_Hoy 13 de Abril estaré subiendo 4 capítulos, el 97, el 98 y el 99 hasta la tarde y el 100 en la noche. Gracias por leer._

* * *

—Jade, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma en la tele.

—Algo así —le respondí sin saber que más decir. No podía poner de manera agradable un: «acabo de ver a mi ex-novio de mano de mi ex-novia, que además resulta ser la hija de la mujer con la que le metí los cuernos en la secundaria y con la que descubrí que era lesbiana, y que además, era tu maestra de guión».

No, realmente era mejor no decir nada.

—No puedo creer que lo hayan dejado salir —dice sentándose a mi lado en la cama—. Lo peor de todo es que si esa chica no está mintiendo por él, significa que alguien que nos conoce a los dos quiso matarme e inculparlo.

Definitivamente Beck no está mintiendo, Eva jamás se prestaría para encubrir a nadie, no está en su carácter el mentir, al menos no de esa manera.

—Tendré que buscar a una nueva manager —dice cambiando convenientemente de conversación.

—Eso es un alivio.

—Lo dices porque no la conocías —responde a mi apatía.

—Pensé que la odiabas.

—No tanto como odio, pero... No puedo negar que era una excelente manager.

—Por supuesto, siempre buscaba su interés y ese era explotarte —le contesto frontalmente, ella sabe muy bien que digo la verdad, no tiene por qué ofenderse—. Puedo presentarle al mío, Joaquín es un excelente representante y jamás permitirá que te pierdas en el trabajo.

—Gracias, pero la verdad, preferiría que fuera mujer.

—No me digas que eres una de esas raras feministas que siempre preferirá a una mujer en cualquier empleo.

—No es eso, es solo que ya he tenido malas experiencias con hombres en el medio. Siento que una mujer puede entenderme mejor, eso es todo.

—Pues tú te lo pierdes. J es genial y tiene una gran gama de clientes importantes, lo que quiere decir que es bueno negociando, te daría lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Hmm, no lo sé.

—Deberías pensarlo, además, después de considerar al buitre de Tess, cualquiera te caería bien.

—Bueno, ¿y no te da curiosidad el porqué no la contrataré a ella de nuevo?

—No —le digo a secas. Se perfectamente el motivo. Dos meses después de su desaparición, le insistió a Beck que la contratará, ofreciéndole el cielo y la tierra.

Recuerdo haberlo visto tan impresionado con un par de contratos que le ofreció como prueba de su eficiencia, que no dudo en aceptar el trato y la empleó de inmediato.

Arpía con arpía, son el equipo perfecto.

Además, hasta aclarar el lío del incendio es un conflicto de interés.

—Entonces ya sabías que trabaja para él.

—Sí, siento no haberlo mencionado antes, no creí que fuera importante.

—No lo era, ahora todo parece relevante —suspira y entrelaza nuestras manos—. Deberías hablar con Cat, todo esto la está afectando demasiado.

Tiene razón, la he visto más y más deprimida con cada cosa nueva que aparece. Esto no es para nada buena publicidad para su carrera. Tuvimos que desconectar todos los teléfonos de la casa y silenciar su celular, porque no dejan de llamarla para que haga una declaración.

—Deberíamos tomar unas vacaciones de todo esto —le sugiero, preguntándome a mi misma si no estoy loca por proponer lo siguiente—: ¿Por qué no vamos a Whitefish y nos quedamos las tres ahí un tiempo?

—¿Quieres ir a visitar a Ben?

Sí pésima idea, pero…

—Recuerdo que cuando fui a buscarte pasé los días más tranquilos que he tenido en años. A nadie ahí le importa lo que haga un grupo de estrellitas de Hollywood.

—Lo sé, por eso planeaba quedarme, hasta que tu presencia me sacó corriendo como el correcaminos.

Es verdad, yo la espanté, la hice huir otra vez. Hubiera sido lindo vivir ahí con ella, acurrucarnos frente la chimenea de esa cabaña, tomar café caliente en el porche mientras caía la nieve.

«Interrumpimos la programación para informarles que la policía de Las Vegas dará en unos minutos un informe sobre el arresto y liberación del actor Beck Oliver, arrestado esta mañana bajo sospecha de intento de homicidio e incendio provocado…»

—¡Jade! —dice Cat sobresaltada, entrando a la habitación, tiene los ojos hinchados y unos pañuelos desechables en la mano. Debo hablar con ella, es un hecho—. Tienes visitas y no te imaginas quién es.

—¿Quién? —pregunta Tori por mi con curiosidad.

—¿Recuerdas a la maestra Peterson? —"Layla, ¿Dios, qué hace aquí?, ¿está loca?"—La dejé pasar a la sala, ¿qué crees que quiera contigo?

Lo sé perfectamente, pero no es una conversación que quiero tener ustedes dos aquí.

—Voy a averiguarlo, quédense aquí.

—Te acompaño, fue nuestra maestra por muy poco tiempo, pero era una de mis favoritas. Me encantaría verla nuevamente.

Sí, definitivamente va a ser una extraña conversación. Adiós vacaciones.

* * *

**Nota:**

Mil disculpas por no subir capítulo ayer, y ya que voy con retraso con 3 capítulos, los subiré a todos hoy. Además hoy es uno especial porque llegamos al 100.

Gracias por leer.


	98. Coincidences

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

_Hoy 13 de Abril estaré subiendo 4 capítulos, el 97, el 98 y el 99 hasta la tarde y el 100 en la noche. Gracias por leer._

* * *

Nunca fui una fiel creyente en las coincidencias, siempre pensé que las cosas que le suceden a un ser humano son un una reacción a una decisión previa. Nada pasa por pasar.

Mi cambio de opinión, llegó a mi como una epifanía una noche que estaba tomando un baño junto con Eva en el hotel.

La tina era enorme, una de esas que además es jacuzzi y el agua estaba deliciosa.

Yo entré primero y me recosté de espaldas en un extremo, la vi quitarse la bata blanca y como, poco a poco, su piel morena quedaba a mi plena vista, y pensé, qué afortunada era de tener a una mujer como ella conmigo esa noche, más aún que sintiera algo por mi.

Ella entró en el agua, introduciendo sus pies con mucho cuidado, no quería quemarse, pero la temperatura estaba perfecta.

Ese cuidado me puso en modo «cámara lenta», cuando un grupo de olas se formó apenas sus dedos tocaron el agua y empezaron a expandirse suavemente hasta llegar a mis pechos.

Yo me moví escasamente, para darle más espacio, y vi como yo creaba otra oleada en dirección suya.

De repente me sentía como una niña, viendo como el agua que salía desde mi dirección se alejaba buscando un límite y chocaba con la que venía desde su posición, regresando una vez más en el rebote. en perfecta armonía

No fue hasta que finalmente se sentó, que la convergencia de olas, que iban y venían en todas las direcciones, terminaban « «coincidiendo» en un solo punto, reventando suavemente por el impacto.

—¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó, seguramente viéndome con una cara que no se descifraba sola.

—En las coincidencias —le dije despertando un poco y le sonreí, porque la que llevaba ahora la cara indescifrable, era ella.

Esas coincidencias son las que ahora me traen frente a su madre, que no pudo contener una mirada de reproche cuando me vio acercarme de la mano de Tori.

—¡Layla! —dijo Tori acercándose a darle un abrazo.

—Tori, es un gusto volver a verte —fingió y viéndome fijamente me dijo al separarse—: ¿Tu nueva novia?

Noté la cara que puso Tori, también la de Cat, dudaban de la intensión de sus palabras, que al momento entiendo únicamente yo.

—Mi pareja, sí.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas? —dijo sin esperar, y la entiendo, su preocupación es Eva, no tiene tiempo de pláticas superficiales.

—Por supuesto —responde Tori, una vez más, dejándome sin palabras y despidiéndose junto con Cat desaparecen por la escalera hacia el segundo piso.

—No pierdes el tiempo, por lo que veo.

—Han pasado nueve meses, Layla. ¿Esperabas que me haga monja?

—Mira, Jade, no quiero discutir tus relaciones. No viene al caso —me aclara dejándose de rodeos—. Vine para preguntarte sobre Eva.

—No hemos hablado desde que decidió irse a San Francisco…

—¿Fuiste tú la que la presentó con Beck?

—No, él y yo ni siquiera somos amigos, aunque nos frecuentábamos hasta hace poco; teníamos a Cat en común.

—No sé si eso me alivia de alguna forma o complica más las cosas.

—Quieres saber si Beck sabe que es tu hija —menciono yendo al punto, yo tampoco quiero perder el tiempo con esto.

—Necesito asegurarme de que no está con ella para hacerle daño, después de todo, acaba de ser arrestado por intento de homicidio.

—Y lo liberaron hace un par de horas porque confirmaron que estuvo en otro lugar a la hora del incendio, le habían robado su celular.

—¿Incendio? —me pregunta sin entender. Obvio, toda esa información todavía no ha sido revelada al público, la sabemos por la tía de Tori.

—La víctima del intento de homicidio fue Tori. Alguien incendió su casa en Las Vegas y le envió amenazas desde el teléfono de Beck. Pero la policía ya confirmó que no había sido él.

—¿Así que no intentó matar a nadie?

—La policía todavía lo tiene bajo investigación, pero ya no como sospechoso.

—De alguna forma es un alivio —dice exhalando lo que parece que mantuvo en sus pulmones por horas.

—Creo que debes ser frontal con Eva y contarle lo que pasó… entre nosotras —le sugiero, aunque odio la idea. Será mejor que lo sepa de sus labios a que se entere cuando Beck conozca a su nueva suegra, si es que llegan a eso, con el mujeriego de mi ex nunca se sabe.

—No sé si eso sirva de algo. Creo que quitarle la idea de que eres la mujer perfecta nos alejaría aún más —me confiesa con pena en su voz—. Eva te aprecia demasiado y no quisiera que termine odiándote.

—Será inevitable cuando Beck te conozca. Él ha cambiado mucho. No dudes que quiera vengarse de ti si llega a enterarse de quién es su nueva novia.

—¡Cat! —escucho gritar desde afuera, parece ser Beck y se va aproximando— ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Cat! —Me acerco a la ventana y lo veo salir de su auto, lanzando la puerta. ¡¿Quién diablos lo dejó entrar?!—. ¡Jade! ¡Abre la puerta, debo hablar con Cat!

—Lárgate Beck, ¿qué haces aquí? —grito caminando apresurada al otro lado de la puerta que ahora él golpea con fuerza.

—¡Á-bre-me!

—¡Vete o llamo a la policía! —No puedo dejar que entre e intente algo. No quiero más problemas y hay tres mujeres aquí que él seguramente repudia en este momento.

Tori y Cat bajan rápidamente las escaleras y se colocan a mis espaldas. Cat evidentemente nerviosa, Tori con una de las baquetas de mi batería. Por lo menos hubiese buscado un bate de baseball o algo más eficaz.

Pero bueno, algo es algo.

—¡¿Quiero saber por qué me acusó así con la policía?! ¡Cat, maldita sea! ¡Esto puede costarme la carrera!

—¡No estoy bromeando con lo de la policía, Beck! ¡Lárgate!

—¿Mamá? ¿Estás ahí?

Toda la sangre que antes corría por mis venas, de repente, se congela y sé, tan solo con oír su voz, que todo esto terminará mal.

Eva está aquí, Layla está aquí, Beck está aquí, Tori y Cat… y siento como las coincidencias chocan, las unas con las otras, en un centro en común -como las olas en ese jacuzzi- y ese centro… soy yo.

* * *

**Nota:**

Queda el 99 esta tarde y el 100 en la noche. Gracias por leer.


	99. The Truth

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

_Hoy 13 de Abril estaré subiendo 4 capítulos, el 97, el 98 y el 99 hasta la tarde y el 100 en la noche. Gracias por leer._

* * *

—¡¿Mamá?! —dicen mis dos amigas al unísono.

—Veo tu auto parqueado al frente. Ábrenos la puerta. Beck no hará nada, solo quiere hablar con su ex-novia.

¡Dios! Quiero desaparecer. literalmente me siento un témpano de hielo, inmóvil, completamente paralizada.

Entonces, sin darme cuenta de la rapidez con la que lo hizo, Cat abre la puerta y los deja entrar.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, eh? —le pregunta perdiendo todo el miedo que, antes, la tenía escondida a mis espaldas—. Primero se te ocurre engañarme con Trina en mi propia cama, ¿y ahora vienes a quejarte de lo que yo hice, a buena conciencia, junto con tu nueva cualquier cosa?

—¿Jade? —pregunta ella al verme.

—Eva… —le respondo apenas moviendo mis labios. ¿Por qué la tierra no puede abrirse esporádicamente y tragarme? o ¿qué tal si me prendo en fuego de la nada y me convierto en cenizas? Eso sería mejor que esto.

—Espera, ¿la conoces? ¿Cómo conoces a Jade?

—¿Mamá? —pregunta entrando un poco más y divisándola en la sala—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Beck, quédate donde estás —le digo empujándolo para afuera cuando intenta entrar con ella. El me empuja también, con más fuerza, y sigue su camino.

—¡¿Layla Peterson?! ¿Layla es tu mamá? —dice al verla y empieza a reír como desquiciado. Lo digo en serio, parece que se acaba de tragar un payaso, y uno con un pésimo sentido del humor.

—Beck, por favor… —dice ella, suplicándole silencio, pero ya sabemos que él no se callará nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí mamá? —repite Eva sin despegar un ojo de la mujer que tiene en frente.

—¡Yo, yo! —exclama emocionado este imbécil y yo por fin recupero algo de vida y reacciono.

—¡Cállate y lárgate de mi casa…!

—¡Viniste a revivir tu amor de secundaria con mi dulce e inocente ex!

—¡Beck! —le grito para que se calle pero el sigue super divertido riendo todavía de la situación.

—Ojos azules… —dice Eva y sé que acaba de conectar los puntos. Sabe que esa chica del romance de su mamá, soy yo.

—Eva… todo tiene una explicación… —Intento decir pero ella se da la vuelta con fuerza y me da una cachetada que me deja atontada por unos segundos—. ¡¿Sabías cómo me sentía al respecto y nunca dijiste nada?!

Dios, ¿cuándo se volvió mi vida una telenovela mexicana?

—¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? —pregunta Tori colocándose en entre ella y yo.

—¡Tori, estás viva! —festeja Beck, y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara continúa—: ¡Verás, resulta que…!

—¡Cállate, Beck! —gritamos Eva y yo al mismo tiempo y, volteándose a mi, me dice:

—Yo confiaba en ti, jamás me hubiera imaginado que me mentirías al respecto. Pensé que teníamos una relación real, Jade.

—Yo no lo sabía…

Repito, ¿cuando es que mi vida se convirtió en una telenovela? Y una de tan mala calidad.

—Espera… ¡¿Relación?! —dice Beck y finalmente se le va borrando la sonrisa de la cara. Ya no le parece tan gracioso—. Vaya… Jade, ¿qué se siente primero acostarte con la madre y luego con la hija? ¿Hiciste comparaciones? Seguro que sí… ¿Cuál es la mejor de las dos, eh? Porque Eva es… unf… deliciosa.

Entonces ella y yo regresamos a ver al imbécil que teníamos a un lado y estábamos por acercarnos para caerle a golpes, cuando vemos que Cat le quita de la mano la baqueta a Tori y empieza a pegarle sin arrepentimiento.

—¡Cat, ah! ¡Qué diablos…! ¡Cat, basta! —repite cubriéndose la cara. Al parecer el palito es de mucha utilidad.

Tori la abraza por la espalda y la detiene de lastimarlo aún más. No queremos a Cat en la cárcel, aunque Beck se merece cada uno de esos golpes.

Cuando le quito la baqueta y ella se abraza de Tori, llorando como un bebé de dos años es que me doy cuenta de que Eva está saliendo por la puerta de mi casa y yo corro para poder explicarle las cosas…

—¡Eva, espera!

—¡No!, aléjate, quédate con tu drama, con mamá. Es toda tuya, Jade —dice subiéndose al asiento de piloto del auto de Beck y lo pone en marcha.

—¡Maldita hija de perra! ¡Esa es mi camioneta! —le grita él corriendo a mi auto y se sube sin demora, encontrando la llave escondida en el visor del conductor.

Yo lo sigo con prisa para subirme en el asiento del copiloto, no lo dejaré perseguirla sólo.

—Bájate, Jade.

—¡Estás loco, bájate tú, este es mi auto!

—Bien, si así lo quieres… —arranca y acelera bajando por el camino que da a la puerta de salida a la calle…

Hubiera preferido la auto-combustión….

* * *

**Nota:**

El siguiente es el capítulo 100, gracias por leer este fic y por todos sus comentarios.


	100. Downfall

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

_Finalmente el capítulo 100. Gracias a todos los que siguen viniendo por aquí y por sus comentarios y mensajes privados. Lo aprecio muchísimo._

* * *

Todo sucedió de manera tan apresurada, que ni Layla, ni Cat, ni yo, pudimos reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerlos.

Ahí estábamos, en la puerta de la casa, atónitas, viendo como se marchaban a toda velocidad.

Layla no tardo mucho más en regresar a la sala por su cartera y salir corriendo a su auto, era evidente que quería seguirlos, pero solo en esos segundos que tardo en ir y venir, ya les habría perdido el rastro, no los encontraría jamás.

—¡Layla, espera! —le grité haciendo un intento por detenerla, pero fallé. Ella debe haber estado tan contrariada, que lo más seguro es que no escuchaba nada a su alrededor.

Yo, por el contrario no perderé más tiempo y llamaré a mi tía para avisarle lo que sucedió, tal vez ella pueda detenerlos de alguna forma.

Subo lo más rápido que puedo para buscar mi celular y hago la llamada.

—Tori, puedo llamarte en unos minutos...

—Sonya, pasó algo y es urgente —le digo agitada, paseándome de lado a lado de la habitación, temblando con la idea de que Jade esta a solas con Beck, en un auto, a toda velocidad en las calles de Los Ángeles, persiguiendo a una chica desconocida, que al parecer es ex novia de mi novia e hija de su amante. ¡Dios, esto es un lío completo!

—Tori, en este momento envió una patrulla a la zona, hay justo una cerca —me dice hablando al mismo tiempo con varios agentes, pidiéndoles que se apresuren a buscarlos—. ¡Prende la televisión, en el canal de noticias! Suelen pasar las persecuciones en vivo, tienen un helicóptero. Tal vez puedas identificar donde se encuentran y avisarme.

Cuelgo e inmediatamente prendo el televisor. No hay nada todavía, tal vez es muy temprano o quizá se calmaron y lograron detenerse.

—Tori, Jade está en la línea, pero no responde, es como si nos hubiera silenciado la conversación, solo se escucha a Beck y a ella hablando. —Me acerca el celular y empiezo a hablarle, ignorando lo que acaba de decirme.

—¡Es inútil, Tori. ya lo intenté! ¡Jade no va a contestar! —Me lo quita y con cuidado lo deja sobre la mesa, bajando el volumen al televisor para que podamos escuchar qué dicen, tal vez descubramos dónde están.

—¡Beck, por favor, detente. Estás yendo a más del límite…!

—¡Cállate, Jade! ¡No debiste venir!

—¡Tomaste mi auto!

—¡Porque Eva se llevó el mío! —dice Beck, fúrico.

Se escuchan las bocinas de un par de autos que, me imagino, pasaron a toda velocidad.

—¡Vas a ocasionar un accidente, Beck! ¡Cál-ma-te!

—¿Te preocupa que lastime a Eva? ¿Te enamoraste de ella? —dice con un tono cínico, y de verdad incómodo. Lo que yo quiero es saber dónde están.

Jade, por favor, danos una pista.

—¡Vamos! —le grita muy alterado—. ¡Contesta!

—¡No voy a tener esta conversación contigo, aquí! ¡Estamos en medio de la autopista!

¡Eso, gracias!

Llamo inmediatamente a Sonya, y le cuento lo que acabamos de escuchar.

—Tori, coloca la bocina de tu celular sobre el de tu amiga, déjame escuchar la conversación, tal vez así los encontremos más pronto, estoy en una patrulla yo misma dirigiéndome para allá.

Hago exactamente lo que me pide y emparejo los aparatos.

—¡Detente, por favor! ¡Nos vas a matar!

—¡Dime por qué! ¡¿Por qué diablos me engañaste con una mujer?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que además meterte con su hija?!

—¡¿Que te importa, Beck?! ¡Es mi vida!

—¡Y era la mía! ¡Tú me convertiste en esto! —le recrimina a todo pulmón—. ¡Tú!

Por Dios, si Jade no logra controlar esta situación, si no lo calma, de verdad tengo miedo de que algo suceda.

—¡Tori, la televisión, la persecución! —me grita Cat, subiendo apenas el volumen.

«Los autos, que se encuentran actualmente, conduciendo a la más alta velocidad, van en dirección al sur de la ciudad por la autopista principal.

»Desconocemos de la identidad de los conductores o el motivo de la persecución…»

—Sonya, están en la vía principal que lleva al sur —le digo a mi tía levantando el aparato hasta mi boca.

—¡Ya estamos aquí Tori, haremos lo posible por detenerlos! —me dice exaltada también, antes de colgarnos, y vemos como aparecen tres patrullas por detrás, tratando de alcanzarlos.

«Por fin se une la policía, John y parece que buscarán intervenir de alguna forma. Seguramente apuntando a los conductores para forzarlos a parar».

¡Oh, por Dios!

«El primer auto hace maniobras para esquivar a los que se va encontrando en el camino. Parece estar completamente fuera de control».

Escuchar a estos reporteros no hace más que ponerme los nervios de punta. Bajo completamente el sonido y me concentro en Beck y Jade. Cat queda pendiente de la tele, yo la miro de reojo.

—¿Qué piensas que vas a lograr con esto, Beck? ¡Detente…!

—Dime, Jade. ¿Tori te hizo caso o sigue ignorándote?

—Por favor, hablaremos de lo que quieras cuando frenes…

Escucho las sirenas de la patrulla a lo lejos. Por Dios, que puedan detenerlo.

—¡Hablaremos ahora! —vuelve a gritar—. ¿Sabías que yo quería matarla? ¡Lo pensé, lo desee tantas veces mientras la buscabas como loca!

—¡Pues que bueno que fallaste, idiota! —le dice Jade, perdiendo también la calma, completamente enojada.

—¡Ojalá se huebira muerto en ese incendio, ojalá tu hubieras estado ahí con ella y de paso la inútil de Cat!

—¿Y qué hiciste, eh? ¿Contrataste a alguien para que quemara su casa? ¿Le diste tu celular para fabricar tu coartada?

—Ni siquiera llegué a intentarlo. Conocí a Eva y por fin, por primera vez desde que todo ocurrió con Layla, pensé que podía olvidarme de ti y darme una oportunidad de ser feliz con ella. No tienes idea de como me gustaba, pero claro, ¡tenías que haber pasado por su lista de tires! ¡¿Acaso de acostaste con toda Las Vegas?!

Jade prefiere callarse, pero estoy segura de que tiene ganas de meterle un golpe.

«Señor Oliver, por favor oríllese», escuchamos a la patrulla decir y en la pantalla puedo ver como está apenas a unos metros de distancia.

—¡Beck, por Dios, reacciona! ¡Esta vez, sí te meterán preso! ¡No seas imbécil!

«Señor Oliver, esta es su última advertencia, oríllese de inmediato».

La otra patrulla lo pasa fácilmente por su derecha y trata de llegar hasta donde está Eva. Va acercándose lentamente y cruza a la izquierda por detrás para poder hablar directamente con ella, me imagino que también le advierten que se detenga.

Cat sube el volumen nuevamente porque leemos una nota que titila en color rojo en la pantalla, que pide a todos los autos que salgan inmediatamente de la autopista. Están dando una alerta roja.

¡Urgente!

No entiendo qué diablos pasó, Cat tampoco.

—¡Sube más el volumen!

«La alerta fue decretada en este instante. Todos los vehículos en la carretera deben salir con suma urgencia, el primer auto está fuera de control.

»Al parecer se quedó sin frenos y su conductor está en serios problemas.

»Un accidente seguro se avecina, John, y lo que es peor, a esa velocidad, no habrá sobrevivientes».

Mi desesperación llega a tal punto que empiezo a gritarle al teléfono de Cat, suplicando que Jade pueda oírme de alguna manera.

Veo a mi pequeña amiga tomada la cara con sus manos, llorando sin parar. Las imágenes continúan siguiendo a ambos autos. Beck no se detiene y un silencio sepulcral sale del celular. Ni Jade, ni Beck dicen una palabra, o tal vez ingresaron a un área de poca recepción, pero no se escucha un solo grito más.

Jade jamás debió entrar en ese auto. ¡Yo no debí ser tan lenta! Debí detenerla, ¡debí detenerla!

«Señor Oliver, nuevamente insistimos, deténgase, la situación es extremadamente peligrosa».

—¡Beck, maldita sea, escúchalos! —Vuelve a hablar Jade, pidiéndole una vez más que pare toda esa locura.

—Alguna vez has pensado en morir, Jade… ¿eh? —le dice decidido y yo no puedo creer lo que acaban de escuchar mis oídos, y caigo de rodillas al piso…

Esta no puede ser la última vez que escuche a Jade, no puede ser, no así ¡No así!

«Señor Oliver, deténgase inmediatamente. Está usted entrando en zona naranja, si no frena, nos veremos obligados a detener forzosamente su auto».

¿A qué se refiere con forzosamente? ¡¿Les dispararán?!

«John, podemos claramente ver que el vehículo sin control, está siendo escoltado por dos patrullas más, una a la izquierda y otra en frente a unos metros, al parecer intentarán detener el auto en los picos de seguridad que se encuentran un kilómetro más adelante.

»Al parecer el desenlace de esta persecución llegará pronto a su fin.

»Willam, si el auto logra llegar sin perder la dirección, ¿esos picos lograrán detenerlo?

»Lo más probable es que no, John. Los picos, a esa velocidad podrían provocar que el auto salte y finalmente de vueltas hasta detenerse, pero será destruido totalmente.

»Solo podemos esperar un milagro».

No puedo más, simplemente no puedo.

—¡Jade, maldita sea contesta!

No pasa ni un segundo más cuando todo cambia.

La patrulla que iba a la izquierda de Eva, la toca ligeramente con el lado del auto y ella termina perdiendo el control. Da la vuelta y salta tan alto como para chocar por sobre la patrulla que iba adelante y saltarla completamente, dando vueltas hasta parar muchos metros adelante.

La patrulla que iba al frente queda completamente aplastada por el impacto.

La patrulla lateral también perdió el control y se estrelló en al borde de la carretera.

La que iba a su derecha logró frenar a tiempo y evitó un impacto fuerte.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —grita Beck, unos segundos después del choque.

«¡Oh, por Dios, John. Acabamos de presenciar, tal vez el accidente más grave en lo que va del año…!», dice el estúpido reportero y la cámara dejó de enfocar en el auto de Jade para concentrarse en el accidente.

—¡Maldición, Beck, frena! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! —la escucho una vez más.

—¡Jade! ¡Jade! ¡Jade! ¡Jade! ¡Jade! ¡Jade!

—¡No te va a oír! —me grita Cat, casi sin voz de la desesperación y yo me acerco a abrazarla porque no sé que más puedo hacer, ¡no lo sé!

«¡No puede ser! ¡John, el segundo auto en persecución choca con la patrulla que fue aplastada por el primer vehículo!

»La colisión es tan fuerte que se ve el resplandor del estallido desde lo lejos.

»Esta es, realmente, una tarde trágica en Los Ángeles»

Ahora, no nos queda más que esperar los informes policiales para saber quiénes eran las personas que viajaban en ambos automóviles y que, sin duda, perdieron sus vidas esta tarde.

»Así es William, tal vez así podamos entender los motivos por los cuales esta catástrofe tuvo lugar.

»Dios cuide sus almas, John… Regresamos a estudio».

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Capítulo 100!

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por acompañarme en estos primeros 100 capítulos de este fic, por su valioso tiempo y por sus palabras.

Nos leemos mañana.


	101. Death

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Hay cosas que tal vez nunca entienda.

La muerte es una de ellas.

Cuando mi padre murió todo fue tan repentino, que quedé por meses, si no es años -quizá hasta el día de hoy- con la culpa de no haber tenido un adiós.

Y es que, lo único certero en la vida, es la muerte, por el simple hecho de que es irreversible, irreparable, definitiva… La muerte viene y se lleva algo que jamás podrás recuperar.

Creo que me he quedado sin lágrimas, sin poder expresar lo tengo atorado aún en el pecho. Tal vez lo único que queda en él es ira, dolor, impotencia y la desesperación de saber que no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediar lo sucedido.

Ya son dos semanas desde el accidente. Cat, al igual que yo, estamos devastadas. Finn, salió de su escondite, tan solo para confirmar las noticias y volvió a él. Todavía temiendo por su vida.

Robbie cuida de nosotras, ha estado muy pendiente de todo lo que podamos necesitar, sobretodo Cat. Andre pasó a darle a ella sus condolencias, ignorándome por completo -como si yo no hubiera perdido nada- y se volvió a ir. Está irreconocible, enfadado, especialmente conmigo, aunque la que debería estar molesta soy yo.

Trina no se ha atrevido a venir. Sabe que no es bien recibida, después de todo el daño que causó, será mejor que se pierda en el más oscuro de los silencios, solo pensar en su voz, me provoca nauseas.

Creo que lo que más impacto me causó fue identificar su cuerpo.

No hay salida a esa formalidad, por más que la policía sepa quiénes estuvieron presentes, se debe tener un registro formal, un testigo que reconozca a la persona que ha fallecido, pero Cat no podía hacerlo y yo no podía negarme, no había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo en ambos casos.

Me hicieron entrar a esa sala fría, llena de casilleros metálicos. Dónde, sin duda, descansaban más cuerpos inertes. Víctimas de homicidios, cuerpos sin reclamar o parte de evidencias que no pueden ser devueltos a sus seres queridos aún.

Entré hasta el fondo y el encargado me pidió que respire profundo y exhale antes de abrir el compartimento. Me indicó también la ubicación de un balde en el piso, por si llegaba a sentir la necesidad de hacer más clara mi indisposición.

Jaló la manija de la puerta ocasionando un eco digno de una película de terror y sacó la bandeja con el cuerpo, levantando una ensangrentada sábana.

A pesar de que ya se había realizado la autopsia, el cuerpo estaba tan quemado, que las llagas habían dejado marcas en la tela. Las ampollas, que de cierta manera seguían su proceso de descomposición, aún liberaban una sustancia amarilla y acuosa.

Tuve un par de arcadas, no pude evitarlo, hasta miré fijamente al balde para calmarme, no quería reaccionar de esa manera. Sea como sea, ésta había sido una persona demasiado querida para mi en un importante momento de mi vida, no era la forma de reaccionar ante su cadáver.

Fue difícil mirar finalmente su piel. El fuego había consumido gran parte de su cuerpo, si no es todo.

No quedaba nada de cabello, uno de sus párpados era inexistente y lo que debía haber detrás de él no existía más, solo un profundo hueco marcaba esa parte de su rostro.

En ese momento pensé por qué, en este tiempo tan moderno, aún utilizamos -como sociedad- estos métodos tan crueles para los sobrevivientes. Era imposible hacer lo que me pedían, simplemente no pude.

Mis lágrimas caían a lo largo de mi rostro, muriendo en el algodón de mi remera, sin parar.

Hmm, tal vez fue entonces cuando se me terminaron. Lloré todo el día a partir de ese momento y por, por lo menos, varios días después.

No podía quitar esa imagen de mi mente. El infortunio de lo sucedido, de quienes murieron en ese accidente.

El encargado me sugirió que tomara unos minutos antes de abrir el segundo compartimento e intentara, una vez más, de ayudarlo con este requerimiento legal.

Sin embargo para mi ya había sido demasiado y solo quería salir de ahí. Le pedí que sacara la bandeja y termináramos de una vez con eso.

Verla ahí, tendida, con lesiones mucho menores a las de Beck, tal vez fue un alivio menor. Su cabello de igual forma había desaparecido casi por completo y todo su lado izquierdo presentaba fuertes quemaduras, por la exposición al fuego.

Di la vuelta a la mesa para acercarme a su brazo derecho y confirmar la existencia de ese tatuaje que habia tenido por años.

Era ella… era Sonya.

Ahora estoy aquí -dos semanas después- en la sala de espera del hospital, aguardando a Cat que fue a mi casa, donde nos estamos quedando por el momento, para tomar un baño, comer algo y dormir un poco.

Jade sigue en terapia intensiva. Solo familiares pueden visitarla y nosotras no lo somos, no hemos podido verla.

En el cuarto junto al suyo, está internada Eva, con graves heridas resultado de la sucesión de impactos.

Los médicos aseguraron que, la guía de seguridad que los oficiales que la escoltaban le dijeron por el altavoz, claramente salvaron su vida.

El cinturón de seguridad apretado al máximo, sus manos en la posición correcta en el volante, mordiendo con fuerza la manga de su buzo para evitar que -entre golpes- se mordiera la lengua de una manera imposible de recuperar.

El auto de Beck, dio por lo menos cuatro vueltas completas en el aire, antes de detenerse y ella las sobrevivió todas. Es una mujer admirable y fuerte.

Layla rara vez se despega de su lado, de cuando en cuando nos avisa como ve el progreso de Jade.

Creer que en ese momento, Cat y yo vimos el impacto y confiamos ciegamente en el informe de esos reporteros, suena ahora tan inocente, tan… irreal.

El camarógrafo estaba concentrado en cubrir el primer accidente, el de Eva. El segundo choque ocurrió fuera de cuadro, solo las palabras de ese hombre confirmaron qué auto había sido el que colisionó.

Pero no, cuando Beck escuchó el ruidoso estruendo de su auto chocando y lo vio volar por el aire, comenzó a frenar instintivamente. La velocidad bajo lo suficiente como para que cualquier impacto no fuera letal, sin embargo se dirigían directo a la patrulla aplastada.

La otra patrulla que los escoltaba desde su lado izquierdo, en la que viajaba Sonya, fue la que empujó de lado al auto de Jade, desviándolos del impacto.

El oficial que conducía tomó la decisión de protegerlos de alguna forma y sacrificó su vida y la de mi tía, chocando directo con el destruido vehículo que tenían en frente, provocando aquella explosión que narró el reportero.

Su sacrificio no fue suficiente, Beck y Jade chocaron también del lado del conductor.

Él falleció de inmediato, Jade perdió la conciencia. Si no hubiese sido por el equipo de bomberos -que ya se encontraban en la autopista tras la alerta roja que se había emitido minutos antes- no hubiera podido escapar de ese infierno.

Es en realidad un milagro que esté viva, que además la sacaran de ese pedazo de inútil metal, segundos antes de una segunda explosión que fue la que consumió el cuerpo de mi antiguo compañero de aula.

Ahora solo nos queda esperar. Rogar porque regrese de ese coma en el que está desde ese día.

Mañana es el funeral de Beck, finalmente su familia pudo viajar de Canadá para recibir las cenizas de su único hijo y, haya pasado lo que haya pasado, iré…

Debo hacerlo.

Por la memoria de las cosas buenas que un día me hicieron llamarlo «mi amigo».

* * *

**Nota:**

Muchas gracias por leer. No maté a Jade, no era la intención. Sí hacerlos creer que había pasado, después de todo, era el punto de vista de Tori y ella también creyó que Jade había muerto en ese instante.

Hasta mañana.


	102. Snow Angels

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

—Es tiempo de tomar un descanso —me dijo el equipo completo de médicos que está atendiendo a Jade—. No hay nada que pueda hacer aquí. La llamaremos de inmediato si hay alguna novedad.

La verdad es que es una de las cosas más sencillas que pude hacer.

Vi a mi alrededor, a las blancas paredes del hospital, a los sillones de espera. Es un lugar caro y su sala de espera es muy cómoda, completa, no le falta nada; quizá que los sillones tengan control de masajes y eso ya seria el colmo.

No había nadie ahí más que Cat y yo, las enfermeras en su estación virando la esquina y un enorme televisor que esté siempre fija en el mismo canal donde repiten documentales, una y otra vez.

El «silencio» en el fondo, acompañado por ligeras pulsaciones de las máquinas y las computadoras que monitorizan a los pacientes, es -irónicamente- ensordecedor y el sentimiento que produce después de horas de estar sentado esperando es lúgubre, como si toda esperanza estuviera a punto de perderse en cualquier momento.

No sé por qué, pero creí en ese momento que a la vieja Jade y, tal vez hasta a la nueva, le hubiera agradado ese lugar. ¿Quién sabe?, estaba cansada.

Me levanté de mi asiento, mi agotamiento mental y físico llegaba con grandes estragos.

Llegue al auto con dificultad, sabiendo que dejaría a Cat sola en ese hospital por varias horas.

Una de las peores experiencias que todo esto trajo fue la interminable espera.

El chofer me llevó a casa por esa misma autopista en la que mi pareja estuvo a punto de morir, en la que fallecieron mi tía y mi amigo y… todo era tan extraño.

Una familia que viajaba en una mini van, pasó a nuestro lado, cantaban y gritaban emocionados por el partido de baseball de esa mañana; llevaban gorros y camisetas de alguno de los equipos y un recuerdo vino a mi, de cuando estábamos aún en la escuela y viajamos al paseo de fin de año a Nueva York.

Salimos en uno de los buses de la escuela hasta el aeropuerto, viajando en esa misma autopista.

La emoción era grande.

Veríamos muchos musicales de Broadway, pasearíamos por Time Square, subiríamos a la estatua de la libertad, más que nada, la pasaríamos bien juntos, una última vez.

Fue exactamente cinco meses antes de la graduación y, todavía hacía tanto frío que, vimos al cielo nevar.

Tomé muchas imágenes en ese paseo, de todos los chicos en general, muchas de Cat, de Andre, Robbie hasta Beck. Jade odiaba las fotos. Solía decir que no quería que, cuando llegue a la fama, existan rastros de su vida por todo el internet.

Dios, éramos tan presuntuosos y -aunque muchos de nosotros alcanzamos la fama- ese no era el tiempo de pensar en el futuro, únicamente en el presente, en ese momento.

Fuimos al Parque Central, un lugar enorme y hermoso. Blanco entero, con el viento helado y la única foto que logré conseguir de una cierta gótica fue ahí, haciendo un ángel en la nieve.

Sonreía a ojos cerrados, como si eso la hiciera más feliz, como si encontrara cierto tipo de paz en el hecho de que se dejaba finalmente ir, que ya no pretendía ser algo más que una chica de diecisiete años con sus amigos.

Mi foto favorita de todo el paseo, tal vez lo fue por muchos años después, porque logré capturar algo que solo pude volver a ver en sus ojos hace unos meses, después de que sus labios dejaban los míos.

Era libre y era feliz.

Esa noche era nuestra última en la gran ciudad y después de una increíble presentación volvimos al hotel. Beck estaba enfermo por llevar un buzo demasiado delgado al parque.

Su resfrío lo tuvo en la cama del hotel todo el último día y Jade no quería despegársele, todavía eran la pareja perfecta de la escuela, aún no se convertían en los amigos distantes que se trataban con desprecio y que casi contemplan la muerte juntos.

El plan del curso entero era viajar a Brooklyn y visitar el más famoso puesto de hotdogs de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por bajar al lobby para encontrarme con el resto del grupo, Jade entró a la habitación que compartíamos con Cat y me pidió que no fuera. Se sentía mal, cansada, enferma y simplemente no quería estar sola. El doctor del hotel la había revisado en el cuarto de Beck y le recetó reposo y unas pastillas que le quitarían su reciente fiebre.

Se cambió de ropa y se abrigó por el frío que sentía, hasta se puso dos pares de medias para dormir; su temperatura iba en ascenso. Me apresuré a llenar un vaso con agua y lo coloqué en su velador junto con las pastillas, y, sin perder mucho tiempo, me preparé para ir a la cama.

La vi tan pálida y desanimada que decidí darle un gusto y prendí el televisor, dejándolo en el canal de películas de terror. La que estaban pasando era una de sus favoritas, «Insidious».

No tardó más de dos minutos en preguntarme qué hacía tan lejos.

—Morirás del susto, Vega. Ven.

No quise iniciar una discusión, nunca me asustaron las películas de miedo, simplemente odio la sangre, el gore.

Me acerqué y ella me hizo un espacio a su izquierda, yo entré y me cobijé, acomodándome a su lado.

Ella temblaba, aunque estaba hirviendo, no había mucho que hacer más que esperar a que la medicina haga efecto.

No fue hasta cuando sus dientes empezaron a emitir un chasqueo constante, que me di cuenta de que me hablaba.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —murmuró muy bajo—. No quiero que te asustes.

Escucharla me daba ternura. Tal parecía que Jade no era una paciente ejemplar, quería mimos, quería alguien que la cuide en su sufrimiento.

Se apegó a mi pecho y yo la rodeé con mi brazo por la espalda, juntándola a mi cuerpo lo suficiente para que estuviera cómoda. Con mi otra mano acariciaba su suave y negro cabello hasta que, poco a poco, el efecto de las pastillas se hizo presente y su respiración, así como la estabilidad de su cuerpo, se normalizó.

Había caído profundamente dormida a media película y yo, tenía un insomnio que no me dejaría dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Aún recuerdo el calor de esa noche, la fuerza de su abrazo, la presión de sus dedos sobre mi abdomen, su cabeza sobre mi pecho, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de mi respiración; descansando mientras yo apercibía el aroma de su cítrico shampoo y la contemplaba bajo una luz tenue que entraba por la ventana.

Recuerdo esa noche y me pregunto si lo que está esperando para volver a nosotros en este momento, es que alguien le acaricie la espalda y la bese en su cabello; si necesita escuchar los latidos de mi corazón para encontrar su camino nuevamente a la tierra.

Me pregunto si puede verme ahora, si tal vez está perdida en un submundo, en un nivel distinto al nuestro, ni aquí, ni allá. Si se siente feliz así, como lo hizo ese día en el parque mientras hacía un ángel en la nieve.

Me pregunto… ¿dónde está?

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	103. Code Red

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Hubo un código rojo hoy, en la sala de cuidados intensivos.

La tranquilidad que, usualmente, colma la sala de espera se vio afectada por personas que corrían al área contigua, para tratar de mantener uno de los pacientes con vida.

Por un segundo, mi corazón se paralizó al pensar que era Jade.

Tori y yo saltamos de nuestros asientos y corrimos hacia el acceso, donde una persona de seguridad nos detuvo.

Por suerte era la otra chica, Eva.

Bueno, no debería decir «por suerte». No es una suerte ver a su mamá sufrir o mucho menos saber que un coágulo casi le provoca la muerte. «Por suerte», los médicos actuaron con rapidez y lograron salvarla.

No le deseo el mal a nadie, pero como dice Jade, _tampoco tengo que ser amiga de todos, o debo simpatizar con el mundo que me rodea_. Mucho menos con una chica que empezó una relación con mi ex a pocos días de que yo terminara con él.

Claro que si soy justa, eso tampoco es su culpa, ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

Todo esto es extraño y quisiera tener a alguien a quién culpar.

Por lo menos tengo la seguridad de que Beck no fue el que quiso matarnos a Tori, Jade y a mi; puedo estar tranquila con el hecho de que no quiero odiarlo, aunque fue su irresponsabilidad lo que puso a mi mejor amiga aquí y a él, allá… bajo tierra.

Tori habla muy poco últimamente. Está más decaída y sombría cada día que pasa. Pierde esperanzas y creo que, más que nada, la presión de los medios la está colmando.

Ahora mismo suspira profundo, con mucho pesar. Ya ni se preocupa por cosas básicas como comer bien, vestirse mejor, peinarse un poco.

Un grupo de paparazzis, que vive fuera del hospital, le ha tomado fotos deplorables que se publican en las revistas o las páginas web, al día siguiente con titulares como «La chica perdida de Hollywood, tratando de marcar tendencia y poner de moda a los pantalones de yoga y los buzos flojos».

Por una parte no tengo duda de que así será. Siempre influenció la moda, a su manera.

Recuerdo a Jade decirme un día que no entendía por qué Tori, que podría tener lo que quisiera en la punta de los dedos, no hace ningún esfuerzo por aprovechar aún más su popularidad.

Lo que Jade no entendió nunca es que ella se dedicó a ser productora de televisión. Vive de reunión en reunión, con un horario fijo, además de que puede tener mucha libertad, nadie le exige ser de una u otra manera para encajar en un molde.

Tori y yo, por lo contrario, debemos tratar de apretar todas nuestras obligaciones como sea y buscar, por ahí, un tiempo para dormir, a lo sumo seis horas al día.

No es fácil estar del otro lado del lente, o del micrófono. La vida no es tan rosa como la publicamos en Instagram o en Facebook y no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para enviar Tweets.

Pero Tori realmente necesita a alguien que la ayude a organizarse, que se pelee con la prensa para que dejen de acosarla, o tal vez crear un rumor de alguien más para poder quitar todo ese peso de sus hombros.

Yo solo espero que no sea Tess.

Siempre demostró ser un monstruo, un troll que no la dejaba descansar ni dos segundos.

Y desde el día que se hizo pública la muerte de Beck, ha estado llamando todos los días, por lo menos tres veces, ofreciendo sus servicios.

—Hola, ¿Cat Valentine?

Dios, un fan. ¿Cómo subió aquí? Es casi imposible llegar hasta ésta área.

Hmm, viene con tres cafés en mano, y una bolsa con lo que parecen rosquillas… Tal vez no llame a seguridad.

—Sí —le respondo, poniendo mi cara de «Hola Fan»—, ¿quieres un autógrafo? —el ríe. Okey, tal vez quiere el de Tori. Ya no quiero sus rosquillas.

—No, perdón. Parece que Izzy, digo, Tori, no te comentó que vendría —dice refiriéndose a mi amiga con su nombre secreto, ¿quién es este chico?—. Mi nombre es Ben.

El nombre me suena familiar, pero… ni idea.

—Salió hace menos de dos minutos en esa dirección. —Le señalo—. Seguro fue al baño, pero no me lo mencionó.

¿No dije que últimamente casi no habla?

—Entiendo, debe haber ido al baño como tú dices. Ten —responde pasándome una de las tazas, la única que es de un color diferente.

—Es chocolate, Izzy me dijo que no te gusta el café —hace un gesto rápido de auto reproche y se apura a decir—: Tori, perdón. Es solo que… no me acostumbro —termina sonriendo apenado.

—Está bien que la llames así, creo que a ella le gusta más.

Agradezco por mi bebida y la veo virando la esquina, viene cabizbaja, cruzada de brazos, concentrada, tal vez en los cuadros del piso.

—Ahí viene —le digo. Él deja todo sobre la mesa que tenemos en frente y, a paso ligero, va en su encuentro.

Al llegar a ella, la detiene con el susurro de su nuevo nombre y ella lo mira con tanto cariño y se echa a llorar.

Pronto él la abraza y le dice que todo va a estar bien. Que finalmente él está aquí y que no se preocupe más.

Tori lo abraza con tanta fuerza, con tanta necesidad de explotar que me provoca también dejar mis lágrimas salir.

Ese chico que ahora abraza a Tori me recuerda tanto a Beck cuando éramos nada más que amigos en la escuela, cuando él era el primero por preocuparse por mi, cuando sus sonrisas lograban calmar todas mis dudas, mis temores.

Lo extraño, a él mucho más que a mi novio. Extraño lo que ya no voy a tener, extraño no volver a escuchar su voz, no volver a oler su fragancia en su piel, no volver a reír con él cuando jugábamos poker en las noches o cuando cocinábamos los domingos en la parrilla.

Extrañaré sus besos, sus caricias, sus sonrisas, pero sobre todo, sus abrazos fuertes…

—¡Tori, Cat! —Veo a Layla saliendo de la sala de cuidados intensivos—. ¡Jade despertó!

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos por pasar un día más por aquí. Un buen fin de semana.

Le envío un abrazo grande a Marilinn, Kuroneko y LenyRehim, que constantemente están dejando sus opiniones y ánimos. Gracias de corazón.


	104. Awake

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Mi cabeza se siente como si fuera el centro de una batalla épica y la luz, aunque poca en este lugar, quema mis ojos.

Siento el cuerpo entumecido de pies a cabeza, no puedo moverme, apenas siento los dedos de las manos, mínimamente.

Mis oídos tienen un zumbido y un pitido intermitente, aunque creo que son las maquinas que vi al abrir mis ojos hace un momento.

Estoy en un hospital, eso es seguro.

Mi labio esta hinchado, lo siento claramente aunque no me lo he tocado, ni lo he visto, siento un cosquilleo y una palpitación en él.

A lo lejos escucho a gente alborotada, gritando ordenes. Alguien a mi lado está muriendo. Solo puedo pensar en que, tal vez es Beck. No creo que Eva haya sobrevivido a lo que vi… ¿hoy? ¿Todavía estamos en este día o perdí la conciencia?

Nadie viene por mi a chequearme, seguro están todos en la pieza de alado.

Tori… ¿dónde está Tori? ¡¿Por qué no está a mi lado?!

¿Dónde está Cat, Finn?

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Qué alguien me ayude!

No puedo hablar, mi garganta está completamente seca, duele. No puedo tragar, arde intentarlo.

Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos e intento descansar unos segundos, solo hacer esa pequeña acción me agotó inmensamente. Tengo algo en la nariz, son tubos, con oxigeno me imagino. ¡Dios, ¿estoy conectada a una máquina que respira por mi?! ¡¿Estoy muerta?!

Necesito a alguien que venga por mi. Por favor… alguien… ¡ayúdenme!.

—¡Vamos! ¡Al quirófano de emergencia! ¡Debemos salvar a esta mujer!

No es Beck, es una mujer.

No recuerdo mucho después de que la patrulla impactará con nosotros, solo el rostro de pánico en mi ex, que trataba de frenar a toda costa.

El impacto dio en su lado, yo salté hasta el techo, pero el cinturón evitó que me golpeara contra el parabrisas.

Lo último que recuerdo, es el golpe que sentí en la espalda, cuando todo el aire salió de mis pulmones… y ahora la luz que quema mis ojos. Esta luz blanca que ya no aguanto más.

¿Por qué nadie viene por mi? Estoy segura que no estoy muerta, ¿por qué, no puedo moverme?

¡Tori!

¡Toriii!

Siento que mi pecho se altera y empiezo a tener dificultad para respirar, mejor será que me tranquilice. Que espere a que vengan por mi. Algún momento tienen que hacerlo, ¿no?

Quisiera poder mover mis manos para tapar mis ojos y evitar que esa maldita luz me provoque más malestar.

Eva… recuerdo su mirada herida al salir de mi casa. ¿Murió? Debió hacerlo, ¿quién sobrevive ese choque?

Tal vez todavía siento demasiadas cosas por ella, tal vez no quería aún despedirme… Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Y Beck… ¿dónde está? ¿Dónde está la tía de Vega que chocó con nosotros? ¡¿Dónde están todos?!

¡Ayúdenmeee!

¡Alguien que me ayudeee!

Mi respiración no da más y mis ojos arden como si alguien estuviera clavando agujas en ellos, todo debido la sal de las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

Tranquila Jade, calma.

Voy sintiendo más cansancio, todo me agota. Debo descansar, ya vendrán por mi.

—¿Hace cuánto recobró el conocimiento? —escucho a un hombre decir a mi lado he intento abrir los ojos pero me veo atacada por una luz muchísimo más brillante que la anterior, ultrajando mi ojo izquierdo.

—Debió ser en la conmoción de ayudar a la señorita Peterson, doctor…

—¿Y mágicamente se volvió a quedar dormida?

—No sabemos cuanto tiempo estuvo despierta, pero ya está consciente desde hace algunas horas, según el historial del monitor.

—Entiendo, señorita West, ¿puede oírme?

Asiento ligeramente, y él lo nota porque me da un par de palmadas en el hombro.

—Está muy débil, pero arreglaremos eso de inmediato con un suero. También le administraremos otro tipo de medicamento más suave para el dolor, uno que le permita más movilidad.

Vuelvo a asentir e intento hablar, pero el insiste en que espere a que todo se normalice, que no me esfuerce demasiado. Y sí, ya me siento exhausta de nuevo.

Siento que está por irse, pero logro mover mis dedos y acaricio el dorso de su mano deteniéndolo. Comienzo a parpadear aunque duele hacerlo, necesito que apaguen la luz o me cubran la cara o algo.

—¿La luz? ¿Le molesta mucho la luz? —respondo moviendo mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y el apaga inmediatamente el cuarto.

—Enfermera, programe inmediatamente una resonancia magnética para la señorita West, con urgencia. Debemos asegurarnos de que no presenta un cuadro de conmoción cerebral dice preocupado a una de las mujeres que estaba en la habitación.

—Doctor, hubo cambio con Jade —escucho a Layla preguntarle, ¿Eva está aquí entonces?, ¿o está aquí por mi?

—Sí, recuperó la consciencia, pero le haremos unos exámenes.

—¿Puedo avisarle a sus amigos? Han pasado en la sala de espera por días…

—Claro, yo lo haría pero debemos correr con los exámenes, por favor discúlpeme.

No escucho a nadie más cerca, ahora todas las voces son lejanas.

Estoy cansada, quiero dormir… quiero… dormir.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	105. Who said I stopped?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Jamás te imaginas cuan importante es la más pequeña parte de tu cuerpo hasta que ésta te duele o la pierdes. Ahí es cuando aprendes que cada centímetro de tu cuerpo importa, tiene una razón de ser.

Es lo que me pasaba de pequeña, cuando salía corriendo de la cama para jugar con Tina y, por despistada, golpeaba el dedo pequeño del pie con el filo de la pata de la cama.

Dolor intenso, nadie lo puede negar.

Así mismo, cuando me rompí el brazo a mis siete años, por evitar que mi hermano se cayera del columpio en el parque y fui yo la que terminó en el piso con el brazo partido en dos bajo mi pecho. No creo que, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y la absurda picazón que tuve ese mes, es algo que quisiera repetir.

Mis heridas del choque están sanando correctamente, según mi doctor. He pasado aquí, inconsciente, curándome sin sentirlo por casi tres semanas.

Tal vez es algo que debo agradecer, no tuve que sufrirlo, aunque dos personas, por lo menos, lo hicieron por mi ahí afuera, en la sala de espera, tres si contamos a Finn que sé que vino el primer día, me lo contó la enfermera que al parecer se enamoró de sus ojos. Al menos vino, mis papás ni siquiera han mandado un ramo de flores. Claro que no podría confirmarlo, aquí no dejan entrar, casi, ni al aire.

Layla se ocupó de aclararme con detalle que Tori y Cat han pasado, cada segundo posible, esperando noticias de mi y luego, la sacaron de mi pieza.

—Solo familiares —le advirtió uno de los guardias—. Puede esperar al doctor aquí afuera o en la habitación de su hija.

No tenía más dudas, la mujer que atendían los doctores cuando desperté, era Eva. Todavía sigue en coma, yo la verdad no entiendo cómo es que sigue con vida, pero me alegra que sea así. Tal vez aún no estoy lista para decirle adiós.

—Veo que alguien no se acabó su gelatina —me dice el doctor de cabecera entrando a mi pieza una vez más.

—Odio la comida de este hospital, ¿ya puedo irme a casa?

—Aún no. Vas bien, pero necesitamos que te recuperes lo suficiente para que puedas salir caminando, aunque sea, con muletas.

—Y si me compro una silla de ruedas, ¿puedo irme?

—Jade, ¿cuál es tu apuro?

—Han pasado casi tres días de lo que desperté y a pesar de que mis amigos están ahí afuera, a unos metros, usted no los deja pasar, y yo quiero ver gente que no tenga un uniforme celeste o lleve bata blanca —le digo empujando la bandeja de comida, sin sal, sin sabor, sin gracia alguna o color, todo es amarillo patito o blanco o color gelatina.

—Haré un trato contigo. Termina la gelatina y dejo pasar diez minutos a cada uno, treinta minutos de visita el día de hoy. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Treinta? ¿Quién más está ahí afuera? —pregunto retóricamente pero el doctor me responde:

—Cat, Tori y Benjamín.

—¿Ben? —digo con desprecio, seguro vino por Tori, pero yo no quiero verlo—. Mejor diez minutos para la pelirroja y veinte para la morenita.

—¿Quieres ver a tu novia? —me pregunta como si no fuera obvio y yo asiento como infante, porque de verdad quiero verla.

—Está bien, pero acábate la gelatina.

Pequeños sacrificios para ver a mi hermosa novia, pequeñitos. Y sí, dije novia. ¿Qué importa?, creo que ya nada importa.

No hay nada más «anticlimático» que estar en una cama de la sala de cuidados intensivos y yo necesito a mi morena conmigo.

—Jade —me susurra unos minutos después, desde el marco de la puerta. Tiene temor a entrar.

¡Diablos! Tal vez me veo horrible. ¡Tal vez estoy deformada! Quizá…

Se acerca llorando y con cuidado me da un beso en los labios, tratando de no provocarme dolor alguno.

—Nada de besos, o tendré que sacarla de la habitación —le dice prepotente el guardia. En lugar de un hospital, esto parece una cárcel.

—Perdón…, lo siento… —se disculpa retirándose lentamente de mi lado, viéndolo hasta que se va por el pasillo y vuelve a besarme.

Yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo por sonreírle, así me gusta, rebelde.

—Dime que no parezco el jorobado de Notre Dame, no que me importe, Quasimodo era lindo —bromeo con ella. Mi palma acariciando sus mejillas, llevándose sus lágrimas que nada tiene que hacer aquí.

—No, te pareces a Jade… con algunos moretones y el labio roto, pero… eres Jade.

—Bien, no quiero ser otra cosa que yo misma.

Se ve hermosa, realmente hermosa. Mi morena, mi Tori.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Aburrida y algo adolorida. Sobre todo cuando me da hipo —ríe, poniendo una mano delicadamente sobre mi pecho.

—Tori… —Debo hacerlo, necesito preguntarle, no puedo seguir imaginándome lo peor—. ¿Beck? ¿No está aquí?

Su rostro cambia en un segundo, sus labios marcan su pena, decaídos de lado a lado y sacude su cabeza lentamente.

—No —dice en voz tan baja que tan solo me asegura lo que ya presentía—. Lo siento…

—¿Murió? —pregunto y sin entender muy bien el porqué mi cuerpo, mi respiración… mi corazón reaccionan ante la confirmación.

Mi pecho se contrae dolorosamente bajo estas vendas, mis ojos se nublan con lágrimas que no sabía que todavía tenía para él y es que he esperado todo este tiempo que las noticias fueran otras. Que me dijeran que está internado en otro hospital, que está en otra pieza en esta misma sala de cuidados intensivos, que es un maldito vegetal, pero que todavía tiene oportunidad, esperanzas de volver.

Sí, mi amigo, mi ex novio, la otra parte del Bade, pudo haberse comportado como un idiota los últimos años, pero todavía era él, aún…

Tal vez lo que dicen es verdad, «_no hay muerto malo_», tal vez aún guardaba la ilusión de que resolviéramos nuestras diferencias, tal vez el lograría encontrar a ese alguien que lo cure… tal vez, nada más tal vez ya lo había hecho…

—Él dejo varias cosas para ti en su herencia —me dice acariciando mi mano con una mano y con la otra sacando una bolsa de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo—. No debería dártela ahora, con todas las reglas que hay aquí, pero… creí que querrías tenerlo cerca.

Lo abre y saca de su interior un collar, nuestro collar. El anillo que nos regalamos en nuestro primer aniversario.

Lo compramos con nuestros ahorros en la joyería del centro comercial. Anillos idénticos de plata. Aros, aunque no pensábamos casarnos, por eso los llevábamos en el cuello.

Eran una promesa para el futuro, un compromiso de estar siempre juntos, de que nadie separaría el lazo que formamos y, si algún día creíamos que era el momento, los sacaríamos de nuestras cadenas y los llevaríamos en el dedo correspondiente y, sobre él, colocaríamos los que nos unieran definitivamente.

Ahora yo tengo ambos…

Y lo que fuimos un día, el amor que tuvimos sigue aquí, en la escritura que grabamos en el reverso:

«¿Me amas de nuevo?», en el suyo.

«¿Quién dice que dejé de hacerlo?», en el mío.

Y yo sé que no lo hizo…

De cierta forma… yo tampoco. Te extraño Beck… Dónde sea que estés…

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	106. First Times

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

No sé por qué se esmera en hacerme pasar el tiempo viendo películas clásicas.

Hoy Mary Poppins, ayer La Novicia Rebelde, el día anterior Casablanca. Lo juro, voy a morir. Me gustan las películas antiguas, pero por qué mejor no vemos Frankenstein, Dracula, Nosferatu, Sicosis, Pájaros cualquiera de aquellas del cine de horror clásico. Todavía nos mantendríamos en el mismo género «clásico», ¿no?

Tal vez lo hace a propósito para que me quede dormida. Eso, esta usando una muy efectiva técnica para hartarme lo suficiente y que prefiera poner la almohada sobre mi cabeza y… ¡Ah, no! Lo que quiere es lo contrario, que ponga mi cabeza sobre la almohada y… «me duerma».

Lo logra, no voy a soportar la película entera.

—Julie Andrews podría ser tu abuela en esta película —me dice regresándome de mi corta sesión de cinco segundos de sueño.

—¿Hmm? —respiro sin mucho ánimo.

—Es tan blanca como tú, su cabello castaño como el que tenías en la escuela y esos ojos, tan azules, tan…

—¿Te gusta Julie Andrews? —le pregunto acomodándome un poco hacia mi lado derecho, para verla con más atención. Ella sigue con su mirada fija al televisor y a la mujer que parece haberle robado todo su interés.

—¿A ti no? —me pregunta cortando ese contacto y girando su mirada hacia mi, como si de mi respuesta dependiera el fin de una guerra o algo.

—Creo que es algo mayor para mi gusto —respondo sin darme cuenta de la estupidez que acabo de decir. Pero ella si lo hace, después de todo, no creo que la noticia de que tuve una relación con una mujer once años mayor a mi, sea fácil de olvidar—. Una cosa es una década cuando tienes dieciocho y otra, cuarenta cuando tienes veinticinco.

Asiente entendiendo mi punto y olvidando lo demás. Me imagino que es un tema que todavía no quiere topar conmigo, ni yo con ella, así que… mejor.

—Creo que podría decir que Julie fue mi primer amor —menciona perdiéndose nuevamente en las imágenes y ahora entiendo el porqué de su elección los últimos dos días.

—Pensé que hasta que empezamos lo nuestro, estabas segura de ser heterosexual.

—¿Tienes que elegir una preferencia cuando tienes cinco años? —me pregunta con toda inocencia.

—No, me imagino que no.

—Y antes de que te lo preguntes… No, no creo que la preferencia sea una elección. Solo que a esa edad no sabía que era bisexual —aclara con suma convicción, interesante.

—Así que eso eres, ¿estás segura?

—¿Sí? Me gustan los hombres tanto como las mujeres…

—¿Tanto? Pensé que era la primera mujer que te había, no sé… movido el piso —le pregunto, esto se esta poniendo bueno. Veamos desde cuando es que Vega se hace preguntas sobre su sexualidad.

—¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?

—Pues…, me interesa saber. Tal vez mañana te das cuenta de que no te gustan las mujeres en lo absoluto, que solo te entretienen y me botas como un papel a la basura.

—Eso jamás sucederá.

Retorna su concentración a una canción que parece fascinarle, se le marcan esos pómulos en el rostro como si acabaras de prender un árbol de navidad.

Empieza a tararearla y parece llevar el ritmo del baile como si fuera una niña viéndola por primera vez.

Seguramente es así como yo veo mis películas favoritas también, con la misma emoción de la primera vez.

—¿En serio crees que te botaría como un papel? —Mi palabras rebotaron en su cerebro hasta que hicieron un click.

—¿Por qué no? No es que hayas tenido una relación seria antes. Al menos no creo. Nunca te vi con alguien más de un par de meses.

—Y eso me hace… ¿inestable?

—No, solo que no sé que esperas de… Olvídalo… —De repente no tengo ganas de una conversación profunda.

Veo como funde su mirada en el vacío por unos segundos y de la misma manera despierta, haciendo una elaborada, cuidadosa y rápida maniobra con la que queda a horcajadas de mi cuerpo con sus rodillas y sosteniéndose con sus manos sobre mis hombros. Atrapándome entre el colchón de la camilla y ella.

—¿Sabes que si te recuestas sobre mí podrías provocarme un paro cardíaco del dolor que voy a sentir? Mi cuerpo no está listo para esto… —ríe con gracia y me mira analizándome, podría jurar que está leyendo lo que pienso.

—Lo sé, ¿tienes miedo de que lastime?

Esa pregunta es más que la simple idea de que su peso me haría daño. Habla sobre nosotras, sobre herirme en un plano más allá del físico.

Yo no respondo, tal vez sí está leyendo lo que pienso, porque es algo en lo que he pensado varias veces desde que lo nuestro inició.

—¿Confías en mí? —pregunta, esperando completa sinceridad de mi parte, se le nota en los ojos, esperan con paciencia. Asiento apenas sin cortar nuestras miradas—. Jamás te lastimaría, ni te tiraría en la basura como un papel, porque no lo eres.

Deja uno de sus apoyos para dibujar con una caricia las líneas de mi rostro, pasando su pulgar sobre mis cejas, por mis mejillas finalmente trazando mis labios.

—Tal vez, estabas destinada a ser muchas de mis primeras veces, mi primera novia. —Baja su cuerpo peligrosamente y besa mi frente—. Mi primera vez con una mujer. —Ahora besa la punta de mi nariz—. Mi primer amor… —besa finalmente mis labios apenas tocándolos—. Necesito que confíes en mí… No voy a lastimaste.

Me mira con tanto cariño y ternura que me llena de nerviosismo. Ya no de que vaya a reposarse sobre mí y sienta dolor, pero si de que no pueda callar más lo que siento por ella, de que se asuste y se vaya lejos de aquí.

—Confía en mí —me pide en un susurro. Debo ser tan transparente cuando la miro, cuando me besa, sabe exactamente lo que quiero decir.

—Te amo, Tori —ella sonríe y vuelve a acariciar mis labios.

—¡Señorita Vega! ¡Bájese de la paciente!

¡Maldición, enfermera metiche!

Tori baja con una movida más rápida de la que hizo al subir, sin depositar ni un gramo de su peso sobre mí.

—¡Voy a pedirle que se retire mientras le tomo los signos vitales a la delicada paciente que acaba de bajar de terapia intensiva!

Ella sonríe con un par de carcajadas que se le salen de la pena que siente y se acerca a mi oído, del lado opuesto de la camilla.

—También te amo, Jade —me susurra y me da un beso largo en mi mejilla antes de cubrirse la boca con la mano y salir algo avergonzada de la habitación.

—Su novia tiene que aprender a ser más delicada con usted, señorita West. Como si fuese un delicado diente de león.

Necesito recuperarme pronto, salir de esta camilla y este hospital y volver a repetir esto sin mi moreteado cuerpo como impedimento.

Esto se merecía un final distinto, aunque el que tuvo… no estuvo tampoco nada mal.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer a todos. Nos veremos pronto.


	107. 90 Inches

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Te amo, Tori. Te amo, Tori. Te amo, Tori. Te amo, Tori. Te amo, Tori…

—Si no dejas de decirlo por este pequeño favor, no voy a creerte cuando me lo digas porque realmente lo «sientes».

—Pero ¡te-a-mo!

—Solo te traje tu PlayStation para que no te aburras aquí cuando yo no estoy, no es para tanto…

—Y me descargaste el Assassin's Creed Chronicles, y me compraste Mortal Kombat, y me trajiste el Tomb Raider de mi casa, y…

—Y solo fue un favor —la interrumpí, terminando de conectar el aparato a la televisión de la habitación del hospital.

Tan solo son cinco días que está aquí, pero ya daba indicios de demencia por el encierro; y bueno, la entiendo, no puede levantarse sola de la cama, no puede pasar sentada por más de veinte minutos en el sillón -gracias al enorme yeso que tiene en la pierna-, debe ser frustrante; así que decidí traerle un poco de distracción. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, ¿no?

—Te amo, igual.

Ahora viene tal vez lo más difícil, mañana le quitan el yeso y empieza la rehabilitación y la terapia para recuperar la movilidad en su pierna. Según el doctor será un proceso duro y doloroso… quizá deba comprarle más juegos, unos aún más violentos.

—Y entonces… yo estaba pensando si… ya que…

—Cuervo, si no empiezas a hablar, literalmente, empezarás a tragar moscas, te atorarás y morirás con ellas bajando por tu garganta.

—Tienes que ser siempre tan gráfica y desagradable —le reclamo, seguramente con una cara de asco única porque, por su sonrisa, es evidente que se está divirtiendo de solo mencionarlo.

—¡Solo dilo, Tori!

—Está bien —digo tomando un pequeño respiro, no sé como se tome la propuesta y aunque ya hemos vivido juntas, por varios días a la vez, esto es distinto—. Emm…

—¡Suéltalo ya y pásame el control!

Hago lo que me pide y no demora en prender el aparato y buscar su nuevo juego, lo deseaba por meses, tiene alma de asesina, de eso no hay duda.

—En una semana seguramente te darán el alta…

—Lo sé, sueño con ese día, solo quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir en mi cama y estar frente a mi hermosa televisión de noventa pulgadas…

—Mmmhm…

—¿Qué?, ¿qué dije? —me pregunta cortando su concentración para regresar a verme, presionándome a hablar.

—Pues… sé que quieres ir a tu casa, pero creo que tal vez sería una buena idea que vengas a la mía por unas semanas.

Me mira después de ladear unos centímetros su cabeza. Se nota confundida y lo sé, para qué ir a una casa ajena cuando puedes ir a la tuya. Sin embargo la ventaja de mi casa es que tiene muchas habitaciones muy amplias en la planta baja, no tendría que subir escaleras, cosa que aún no puede hacer y según el traumatológico, no podrá en por lo menos cinco semanas más.

Su casa tiene una repartición más vertical, sería imposible que duerma en su cuarto, a menos que se mude a la sala.

—No creo que conozco tu casa… Me refiero a la mansión…, la de tus padres sí. ¿A cuál te refieres? —pregunta sin poner un pero, solo un dónde. Okey, tomaré eso como buena señal.

—Me refiero a mi casa, la grande y no, no la conoces, pero es cómoda y…

—Está bien —dice volviendo a su juego—, pero Tori, si quieres que me mude contigo -por este tiempo- tendrás que comprarme una televisión de por lo menos noventa pulgadas, 3D, Full HD, con un amplificador 7.1 Dolby Digital o…

—Hecho, tendrás tu sala de videos dentro de la alcoba —sonreí acercándome para acostarme a su lado sobre la camilla. Las enfermeras ya se han acostumbrado a verme adueñada de los diez centímetros del filo derecho, ya no molestan tanto—. ¿Es eso un sí, entonces?

—Es un: «ya me imaginaba que me lo pedirías». El doctor me lo mencionó ayer, después de que te fuiste a casa a descansar. Me dijo que había hablado temprano contigo y que se quedaba tranquilo de saber que no estaría sola en la recuperación.

—¿Así que jugaste la carta de la «ignorancia» para sacar tu tele?

—«_Mucho que aprender todavía tienes_», mi joven padawan —dice con voz de Yoda.

Termino de acomodarme a su lado y la beso en el hombro, viendo como inicia una nueva partida con toda la emoción del mundo.

Mañana mismo voy por sus cosas. Podría pedirme el mundo entero, que si es para verla con esa sonrisa en el rostro, caminaría sobre fuego…

…Star Wars, Dios, solo me falta que también sea Trekkie.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias una vez más y una buena noche.


	108. Rehab

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

¿Existe quizás, un dolor más grande que el ver, a una persona que amas, sufrir?

Jade aguanta y bastante. Me gustaría decir que es por su alta resistencia al dolor, pero creo que me equivocaría, es más, estoy absolutamente segura de que su sufrimiento es intenso, pero ella… se resiste a demostrarlo o al menos hace su mejor esfuerzo.

La fisioterapia la agota, no solo porque es físicamente extenuante, sino porque que llega un punto en el cual el suplicio llega a tal punto, en que necesita tomarse unos minutos para limpiarse las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos.

Eso sí, no quiere que la vea así y las últimas dos sesiones me ha pedido que la espere afuera, que las enfermeras y especialistas son suficiente. Sin embargo no puedo dejar de pasearme por las ventanas tratando de verla, asegurarme que en realidad no me necesite ahí.

A veces me pregunto por qué es así. Por qué se cierra tanto a acercarse a la gente a exponerle al mundo quién es y lo que realmente tiene adentro.

Jade es sincera, demasiado a veces. Es frontal con sus pensamientos, habla de manera tajante cuando cree que está defendiendo una causa que para ella es justa, como lo hace con su trabajo, como lo hace con sus amigos, pero cuando se trata de ella, prefiere esconderse y callar.

Sé que le hago falta ahí adentro, pero no me atrevo a defraudar la imagen que ella quiere mantener. ¿Quién sabe por qué?, pero es importante que, al menos yo, no la vea así: agotada, rendida, expuesta.

—¿Quiere usted llevarla hasta la habitación? —me pregunta la asistente que sale con ella en la silla de ruedas.

—Por supuesto, yo me encargo ahora. Gracias —le respondo con una sonrisa y tomo la silla por las manijas, esperando a que llegue el ascensor.

No quiere hablar, lo sé. Así de cansada sale de la rehabilitación. Sus manos tiemblan sobre sus piernas, que seguro ahora sienten punzadas de todo el esfuerzo que acaba de hacer.

Entramos al elevador para subir los tres pisos hasta la habitación, afortunadamente, a esta hora de la tarde, las visitas ya se acabaron y casi no hay gente en el hospital - aparte de los médicos y las enfermeras-, así que recorremos la distancia, prácticamente solas.

—Tori, antes de ir al cuarto, ¿podemos pasar por el piso de Eva? —me pide con debilidad. Sé que está preocupada, mucho más desde que inició la terapia.

Creo que piensa que si ella -que no tuvo un choque tan grave- la está pasando tan mal, lo de Eva va a ser un infierno, además qué… la quiere.

Es obvio, lo fue aquel día que la vio entrar a su casa con Beck, fue por eso que salió con él tras ella. Eva es importante y yo no la voy a alejar, no soy quien, no estaría bien.

—Claro —le digo presionando el botón del piso inferior, allí es donde está, todavía en el área de riesgos, aunque ya no en terapia intensiva.

Recorremos el pasillo hasta el fondo. Sé exactamente dónde queda la habitación, he bajado a preguntar a las enfermeras sobre su condición varias veces. Por supuesto que eso Jade no lo sabe.

—Layla —le digo desde la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación, ella está sentada en el sillón de la esquina, esperando a… que pase algo.

—Jade… —dice su nombre con nostalgia y luego me mira, recordando quién soy, de hecho, mi situación actual con Jade. Tori…

—Jade quería visitar por un momento a Eva. ¿Crees que sea posible?

—Sí, claro, ¿cómo no? —contesta poniéndose de pie, arreglándose un poco el saco de algodón que lleva puesto. Lo cruza de lado a lado por su apertura, junto con sus brazos.

—¿Podrían dejarnos a solas? —Jade pregunta de igual manera que hace unos minutos, sin fuerza, sin ánimo alguno, necesita descansar.

Yo asiento mis manos ligeramente sobre sus hombros después de acercarla a la camilla y me retiro sin decir una palabra. Ni siquiera sabría que decirle, «¿te espero afuera, amor?», «¿tranquila?», «¿todo saldrá bien?», «¿te amo?».

Ninguno de ellos aplica, mejor no decir nada.

Ya afuera noto que Layla tiene su mirada fija en mi. Regreso a verla, regalándole una media sonrisa para ver si rompe su contacto y se concentra en algo más que en mi persona. Es incómodo.

—Jade se nota muy mal —dice finalmente, no sirvió de nada la sonrisita.

—Acaba de salir de la fisioterapia, está agotada.

—¿Tú como estás?

—Llevándola, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Han dicho algo los doctores?

—Nada más que su cuerpo está sanando, que no pueden decir si despertará pronto o en lo absoluto, pero que está mejor de las heridas. —Asiento con simpatía, no me imagino lo duro que debe ser. Si cuando Jade estuvo en el coma esas semanas, estuve a punto de morir de la ansiedad y la tristeza.

—Asumo que ustedes todavía están juntas. —Esa pregunta salió de la nada, por sus labios.

—Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaríamos?

—Por nada —dice, pero se arrepiente—… bueno, creo que tal vez deberían hablar sobre por qué salió corriendo tras mi hija ese día y no se quedó contigo a explicarte las cosas —Debo estar exhausta yo también, porque no entiendo lo que está queriendo decirme.

—Jade no tiene nada que explicarme. Lo que sucedió entre ella y Eva…, o ella y tú, sucedió mucho antes de que estuviésemos juntas.

—Tal vez si se hubiera quedado, muchas cosas se hubieran evitado…

—¿Disculpa? ¿Estás culpando a Jade por todo esto?

—Si ella hubiese sido sincera con…

—Vamos a parar esta absurda conversación ahora mismo —la interrumpo con un tono bajo pero amenazante—. Lo que sucedió fue un desafortunado accidente que le quitó la vida a muchas personas. Demos gracias que ambas mujeres que están en esa habitación están aún con vida.

—Esto no fue un accidente, al menos no lo de Eva —me responde segura y con el mismo tono—, no culpo a Jade, pero si ellos no hubieran ido en busca de Eva, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—¿Acaso ellos obligaron a tu hija a subirse en el carro de Beck? ¿Fueron ellos los que la llevaron de la mano por la autopista?

—Mi hija está ahora acostada en una habitación de hospital, casi muerta, porque a menos que despierte no tengo nada más que su cuerpo y está así porque alguien saboteó el auto de tu amiguito para que pierda los frenos después de pasar de cierta velocidad —me explica acercándose más a mi, enojada, buscando a un culpable—. Esto no fue un accidente…

—Tori —Escucho a Jade desde adentro, debe querer subir a su habitación.

—Layla, no sé de donde sacas esa información, pero no tienes derecho a acusar a nadie aquí. Fue un día horrible para todos nosotros. No encontrarás al responsable en este lugar.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con los detectives del caso, enterarte de las cosas, Tori —me dice poniendo su mano sobre la mía, evitando que abra aún la puerta para entrar—. Yo no me cansaré de presionar hasta que hallen al culpable, eso es una promesa —concluye y suelta mi mano, dejándome llevarme a Jade de allí.

Si lo que dice es cierto, esto… empieza a perturbarme.

Primero mi casa en Las Vegas, ahora el auto de Beck… ¿Acaso nos están apuntando a cada uno de nosotros con un rifle? ¿Y quién?

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el constante apoyo. Nos leemos mañana.


	109. Tacos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy 24 de Abril, publico 3 pequeños por el retraso de estos días. Van el 109 -110 - 111**

* * *

Una de las únicas excepciones que tengo en la vida es: _hacer tal o cual cosa por amor_.

Puede no gustarme el melón, pero si debo comerlo en nombre del amor, lo haré. Lo mismo me pasa con los programas de televisión o las películas, con muchas cosas en realidad. Cualquiera que conozca este detalle de mi, y a la vez sea alguien que amo, puede manejarme como le de la regalada gana.

Es como Tess siempre me decía:

«Espero no llegue el día en que te vea, de verdad, enamorada, porque ese será inicio de tu fin y no quiero ser testigo de ese desafortunado evento».

No creo que haya podido ser más clara aquella vez, y tal vez una de las razones por las que decidí alejarme de todo.

Para tener la libertad de poder enamorarme a mis anchas, para poder portarme como una completa estúpida y darme de cara al piso, si era necesario.

—¡Toriiiii! —insiste una vez más—. ¡Tacoooooos!

Jade ha pasado no más de cinco horas fuera del hospital y ya me está volviendo loca. Quiere tacos, quiere helado de tamarindo, quiere chicles de sandía con centro líquido… Bueno, quiere todo lo que se le venga a la mente y, además, todo lo que pase por la televisión. Y yo, pues acabo de llegar del supermercado comprando mil golosinas y estoy haciendo el pedido de los benditos tacos.

—¡Que te traigan extra guacamole y chile!

—Doble porción de guacamole, por favor… y chile —le digo al chico del restaurante, tratando de guardar en la nevera con ambas manos y el teléfono sostenido con mi cara sobre mi hombro—… ¿sabe que? Doble de todo, por favor. Sí, dos ordenes de tacos al pastor y…

—¡Tacos de suadero!

—Y dos de tacos de suadero —le confirmo. No se dónde va a meter, Jade, tanta comida y dulces. El doctor dijo dieta blanda, pero ella ya está harta del pollo y la gelatina. En fin.

Subo con el paquete de chupetes limón que no fueron fáciles de encontrar y la veo queriendo levantarse de la cama.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Voy al baño

—¡Vas a caerte! —le digo soltando la bolsa en la cama y me apresuro a sostenerla del brazo hasta que se equilibre en el andador.

—Puedo hacerlo sola. Lo practiqué por dos semanas en el hospital, ¡dos!

Sí, lo sé, _mea culpa_. Pero el doctor recomendó que se quedara una semana más, para que tuviera una mejor terapia y recuperación, y ella no quería hacerlo por nada del mundo, hasta que me enojé con ella y le dije que si iba a casa, así nada más, no le hablaría por un mes.

No quiso creerme. Entonces empecé la ley del hielo sin responderle, sin tomarla en cuenta, sin hacer nada más que lo necesario. Pasamos casi dos días sin que yo le conteste, hasta que se hartó y decidió quedarse la semana extra… Fue mi culpa que haya tenido que aguantarse ese lugar por siete días más, lo siento… era necesario.

—Si quieres que te ayude… avísame —le repito viendo como cierra la puerta sin dificultad y con una cara de pocos amigos.

Tendré que relajarme con esto de su poca movilidad. La verdad es que si no la dejo hacer estas cosas por si misma no ganará confianza y eso era una de las cosas más importantes que mencionaron en la fisioterapia.

—¿Me compraste el helado de chocolate? —pregunta desde adentro. No, no entiendo dónde le cabrá todo.

—Sí, también el de pistacho y el de almendras con manjar.

—…

—¿Estás bien?

—Tori… ¡Puedo sola!

Okey…

Estos van a ser unos meses difíciles, pero… esas son las cosas que se hacen por amor, ¿no?

* * *

**Nota:**

Un capítulo ligero para este viernes. Gracias por el tiempo.


	110. Risks

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy 24 de Abril, publico 3 pequeños por el retraso de estos días. Van el 109 -110 - 111**

* * *

—Quiero una moto…

—¿Algo más, Evel Knievel? —Me mira con un desprecio único, ya se está hartando de que le diga lo que puede o no puede hacer—. ¿De qué color?

—Quiero una personalizada… una Choper, con las llantas enormes, gruesas, y el manubrio amplio…

—Sin color, entiendo.

—Búrlate lo que quieras —me dice molesta una vez más— ¿Sabes lo sexy que me vería en una moto?

Me lo imagino perfectamente, sexy y devorable. Eso no le quita el peligro. Además, después de confirmar con el Detective Witter que el auto de Beck sí fue manipulado… no quiero imaginarme lo que podría pasarle…

—¿Sabes lo que haría sobre la moto?… O, mejor dicho, ¿a quién? —Interrumpe mis pensamientos usando esa sonrisa seductora que sabe que puede terminar conmigo y, sube y baja sus cejas, provocándome.

—¿Puedo darte un beso? —le pregunto dulcemente, sin razón alguna, acercándome de todas maneras.

—No… —susurra, ella también cerrando la distancia y yo no demoro nada en tomar su rostro con mis manos y jalarla hacia mi boca.

Extraño tantas cosas que pueden quedar para la imaginación, todo en estos días es pura imaginación. Todavía le duele respirar demasiado fuerte y ese es el impedimento más grande que tenemos en el área de la fisicalidad.

Me encanta tocar su lengua con la mía, sentir lo tibio de su aliento al juntar y separar nuestros labios. Sentirla retraerse cuando atrapo tres milímetros de su labio inferior con mis dientes.

—Cinco puntos… Auch… —Se separa quejándose y entiendo que lo que acabo de hacer fue una imprudencia. Me dejé llevar por mis reprimidos deseos y olvidé su herida. ¡¿Cuánto puede demorar en sanar un corte?!

—Me debes una moto por esto. —Exagera.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te la debo?

—Esto dolió, apenas me sacaron los puntos.

—¡Hace tres días! —aclaro y me doy cuenta de que no por eso desapareció el dolor—… Lo siento… ¿Qué tal una bicicleta? Hay unas muy lindas y…

—¡Perfecto!

—¿Sí, quieres una?

—Claro, una… ¡con motor!

¡Es imposible ganarle en algo a esta mujer!

—¿De qué color? —le pregunto finalmente cediendo. No sucederá hoy, ni en un mes y ella lo sabe.

Esperemos que para cuando finalmente estemos frente al diseñador de la bendita moto, ya sepamos quién es la persona que está tras nuestro rastro… o en todo caso, del mío.

* * *

**Nota: **

Otro más, ligero también para cubrir los que me retrasé por las ocupaciones de la vida.


	111. 911

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy 24 de Abril, publico 3 pequeños por el retraso de estos días. Van el 109 -110 - 111**

* * *

—Marca al 911 —me susurra Jade despertándome de mi sueño—. Alguien está en la casa.

—¡¿Qué?! —susurro tratando de concentrarme en el silencio y sí, alguien acaba de mover una silla en el comedor, estamos apenas a unos metros y el sonido fue claro.

Me apuro realizando la llamada y ayudo a Jade a levantarse para que se esconda en el baño conmigo hasta que la policía llegue.

No encendemos la luz y cerramos la puerta con llave.

—911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

—Alguien está en mi casa y no tengo idea de quién pueda ser. Mi pareja y yo escondiéndonos en el baño de la habitación.

Otro ruido más fuerte se escucha mucho más cerca de nosotras y yo hago silencio mientras la operadora trata de encontrar nuestra locación y me informa que está enviando a las unidades, que me quede en la línea con ella y no cuelgue.

Escuchamos pasos caminar por el pasillo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y siento como mi pecho va a explotar. Si se le ocurre a esta persona entrar aquí… no sé como voy a proteger yo sola a Jade, ella no puede salir corriendo o defenderse mientras se apoya en el andador.

—La policía está a muy pocas cuadras, por favor, tengan paciencia.

Pasa del cuarto en el que nos encontramos y escuchamos como sube las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Un agudo dolor se forma desde mi cuello al centro de mi pecho. Sus pasos hacen eco al caminar y empiezo a sentir un paralizante pánico.

Por el sonido sé que está en camino hacia mi vieja alcoba, tal vez cree que estamos quedándonos ahí. Lo cual es de cierta forma tranquilizante. La policía ganará unos minutos para llegar.

Escuchamos el crujir de una puerta y perdemos la respiración. Logro bajar el volumen del teléfono a lo mínimo posible, para evitar darle nuestra locación.

—La policía está entrando ahora a la ciudadela, mantengan la calma y paciencia.

No puedo ver la cara de Jade, estamos en completa oscuridad, aparte de un tenue reflejo de la luz de afuera que entra por la ventana y rebota en la pared.

Mi respiración se agita aún más cuando escucho como se pasea sobre nuestras cabezas, yendo de un lado al otro. Abriendo más puertas, pronto volverá a bajar y hará exactamente lo mismo hasta dar con nosotras.

—Tori… —susurra Jade señalando el filo inferior de la puerta del baño. Una luz parpadeante se enciende en la habitación y la reconozco de inmediato.

Es mi celular que por suerte dejé en silencio y rápidamente se apaga. Si este hombre llegaba a bajar mientras timbraba, nos hubiese descubierto…

—Tori… creo que es él quien te está llamando…

Hago silencio absoluto, Jade igual y escucho las teclas de un teléfono sonar en las escaleras. Nuevamente la luz intermitente se enciende a lo lejos.

¡Esta persona tiene mi número y cada vez se acerca más!

—¡Por favor apresúrense! —le susurro desesperada a la mujer del otro lado de la línea, y casi al mismo tiempo las alarmas de las patrullas suenan afuera de mi casa.

—Tenemos la propiedad rodeada. Salga inmediatamente con las manos en alto.

De cierta forma siento alivio, hasta que escuchamos la puerta de esta habitación cerrarse de un solo golpe y a alguien gruñendo afuera por haber sido descubierto…

Trata de entrar en el baño donde nos encontramos, pero al hacer algunos intentos rápidos de abrir la puerta, se da cuenta de que está con llave. Jade y yo nos mantenemos en completo silencio aunque mi corazón se siente como si estuviese dándole de martillazos a mis costillas.

No se distingue para nada su voz, ruge con ira y patea la puerta.

Siento como Jade toma fuerte de mi mano y ambas perdemos el control de nuestra ya agitada respiración.

El intruso está tan desesperado que vuelve a abrir la puerta para salir y se aleja por el pasillo a paso rápido.

No menos de un minuto después escuchamos como la policía empieza a dispersarse por el jardín y el oficial con el megáfono le advierte al intruso que si no se detiene disparará.

—Tori… —me repite Jade demasiado agitada y yo salgo de mi propio susto para encender la luz y verla teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

Sus hombros están encogidos y rígidos, tanto que forman líneas verticales en su cuello y la tensión es evidente en su quijada y sus manos endurecidas sobre el tubo del andador.

Pongo mis manos sobre sus mejillas, tratando de calmarla, acariciándola con mis pulgares, asegurándole que el intruso esta lejos, que estamos a salvo. La policía lo aprehendería pronto.

Empiezo a respirar con ella, bajando la velocidad con la que intenta llevar aire a sus pulmones y, poco a poco, va soltando su cuerpo en mis brazos.

La recojo con el mío, sirviéndole de apoyo, mientras ella me rodea con sus brazos sobre mis hombros, dejando lágrimas caer.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, vamos a estar bien —le repito acariciándola, cuando escucho a alguien llamándonos por la bocina del teléfono que yace sobre el tablero del lavabo.

—Lo siento, tuve que dejar el teléfono a un lado… Mi novia acaba de tener un ataque de pánico…

—¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Está respirando ya con normalidad?

—Sí, ya está mejor, tranquilizándose.

—Aprehendieron a la persona que entró en su vivienda, en este momento, está camino a la estación de policía —me notifica y soy un gran suspiro, se acabó—. Una ambulancia está en camino para verificar que ustedes estén bien y la policía se acercará para concretar algunas preguntas —me informa y me felicita por mantener la calma—. Por favor, cuando el detective López las llame, salgan en su encuentro.

Le agradezco y me despido. Volviendo a Jade.

No toma más de cinco minutos en que el oficial entra en la habitación y nos pasa su identificación por debajo de la puerta. Yo le abrí de inmediato para recibirlo y llevar a Jade hasta la cama.

La ambulancia llega con ruido y los paramédicos la atienden, mientras yo contesto varias dudas del investigador.

—¿Señorita Vega, no tiene usted seguridad contratada en la casa?

—Por supuesto que sí, y cámaras, estoy segura que debe haber grabaciones en el cuarto de monitoreo.

—No sonó alarma alguna y los guardias de seguridad del conjunto nos dijeron que no entró nadie sin identificación, en especial, nadie que viniera a verla a usted en particular.

—Detective, esta persona tenía mi número de celular, me llamó mientras nos buscaba —le digo entregándole el teléfono, por mala suerte no era un malhechor tonto y bloqueó su número para marcarme.

—Antes de llegar a conclusiones debemos hacer las investigaciones respectivas, no queremos formular teorías que nos distraigan de la evidencia —me explica y me pide que lo dirija con el experto en computación para recobrar los videos de vigilancia.

Tiene razón, mi mente está fija en todo lo que ha pasado, esto podría ser algo completamente desconectado, aunque también podría ser un intento que estuvo demasiado cerca.

Espero realmente que sea lo primero, no quiero tener que pensar que ya no existe lugar en el que pueda estar tranquila.

* * *

**Nota:**

Con este me pongo una vez más al día. Gracias por todo y en la noche subiré el correspondiente al 25 de abril.


	112. Theories

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

¿Acaso nadie puede mantener la boca cerrada por cinco minutos?

Ni siquiera los policías; o es que los canales de noticias del espectáculo tienen acceso a la base de datos de la ciudad de Los Ángeles y, cada vez que el nombre de alguien famoso, aparece en el récord, les suena una alarma o algo.

Este es el tercer reportaje con informes del intento de robo -o quizá secuestro, o asesinato- que publican con carácter de «urgente, últimas noticias» en la página de TMZ y no han pasado ni doce horas desde que sucedió.

Deben tener un maldito informante; uno muy bien pagado además, porque de otra manera es imposible.

—Agradezco que Cat haya viajado a París y no se haya quedado sola en mi casa —le digo a Tori mientras termino de leer el las últimas «novedades» del caso por internet.

Según ellos hay reportes de que, algunos extraños, han estado merodeando mi casa los últimos días. Y ayer hubo un llamado por presunto robo justo donde mis vecinos. No atraparon al malhechor, pero si se supo que no se robó nada y suponen que intentaba pasar de esa casa a la mía.

Ergo la teoría del secuestro. Demasiada coincidencia.

—Ya deja de leer esas cosas, te vas a «sicosear» en vano —me dice, usando su virtuoso vocabulario, pero bueno la entendí y tiene razón, voy a volverme loca si sigo haciéndome ideas sobre lo que pasó.

—¿Hablaste con el oficial ese, amigo de tu papá?

—Sí, solo dijo que nos mantendría informadas —responde sin decirme algo que ayude. Creo que pondré que la página de TMZ me envíe notificaciones de las publicaciones. Así me enteraré más rápido.

Presiento, sin embargo, que Tori sabe más de lo que me cuenta. La he notado nerviosa desde que llego de la estación de policía hace un par de horas y además, unos días antes de dejar el hospital, ya tenía esa cara que ahora mismo estoy viendo. Aquella de «por favor, deja de preguntarme. Todavía no debería decirte nada».

Trata de protegerme, eso es evidente, pero hay cosas que necesito saber, como por ejemplo, ¿qué pasó con Finn?

Según ella, él sigue escondido de la mafia con el abogado. Yo la verdad lo dudo y me preocupa muchísimo porque, aparte de unas cortas llamadas, no he tenido contacto real con él.

Nunca pagamos lo que pedían, así que eso solo me deja dos posibilidades, o está trabajando con el FBI o esta trabajando con ellos y cualquiera de las dos es una mala noticia. Pero por lo menos con él tengo contacto.

—¿Tori, crees que puedas conseguir el teléfono y la extensión de la habitación de Eva en el hospital? —le pregunto interrumpiendo inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo. Vi como se quedó paralizada, viendo al piso, sin saber qué decirme.

—Puedo…

—Okey… ¿Y lo harás?

—…

Su silencio, de verdad, me desespera.

—Lo haré, pero no esperes que alguien te conteste.

Ese comentario no puede quedarse así nada más y ella lo sabe, me mira y se acerca a mi lado de la cama, acomodándose para profundizar la respuesta a esa pregunta que todavía no le hago, ¿qué sucedió?

—Por favor no te enojes conmigo por lo que voy a decirte. —Comienza mal, solo espero que no sea una cuestión de celos. Respira y se limpia la garganta carraspeando un par de veces—. Okey. —Vuelve a respirar—. Eva despertó anoche…

**Nota:**

Me siento un fraude total. No sé por qué se me hace mucho más difícil publicar los fines de semana que los días normales, donde tengo más responsabilidades. Pero bueno, algo idearé para ponerme al día y tal vez escribir los jueves y viernes por adelantado para no dejar de publicar todos los días.

Gracias por el tiempo y sus comentarios.


	113. Promises

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

«Eva despertó anoche», fueron tres palabras que me helaron por completo.

Físicamente me sentí golpeada, mareada, un poco descompuesta y no entiendo mi reacción, siendo una noticia buena. Eva salió del coma, despertó, podríamos decir que es un gran avance y que debí sentirme feliz, completamente feliz… pero no fue así.

Tori asumió que estaba molesta o que me enojaría porque no me lo contó en su momento, pero la verdad es que estaba como en un estado de shock.

«Eva despertó…», dos palabras que me repito sin fin en la mente. ¿Qué significa? ¿Que se recuperará? ¿Que está consciente? Porque una cosa es despertar del maldito coma y otra saber que lo hiciste, moverte, eventualmente hablar, caminar… vivir. Pero con lo fuerte de su accidente no sabemos nada, no puedo suponer que estará bien.

«Eva…», una palabra que digo finalmente en voz alta y Tori me escucha. Lo dije con demasiada nostalgia, con demasiada preocupación y eso la cambia.

Ella no sentía celos por Eva, pero quizá ahora empiece a hacerlo.

Me di cuenta de que empecé a llorar, de que lo hago sin control y ella no lo entiende, lo siento, lo veo reflejado en sus ojos mientras me mira ahí, sentada a mi lado, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

«…», no puedo decir más, necesito verla…

—Recibí una llamada de Layla ayer, mientras te atendían los paramédicos —responde una de mis ausentes preguntas. Para esto ya me he tranquilizado un poco y ella se siente más cómoda para terminar de contarme lo que inició hace unos minutos—. Quería hablar contigo, pero estaba tan alterada que… le dije que no sería una buena idea al momento, que me comunicaría con ella después y se enojó muchísimo. Eva había pedido por ti.

—Maldición, Tori. Debiste pasármela…

—Lo sé —me interrumpe—… no debí negarte la llamada, pero Layla estaba como loca en el teléfono y tú acababas de tener un ataque de pánico…

—¡Por lo del intruso, no por esto!

—Lo sé…

—¡No, no sabes nada! Debiste decírmelo después, qué se yo, ¡hoy!

—El paramédico que te revisó, me dijo que evite sobrecargarte de estrés, que los ataques podían volver y…

—¡Y nada! —le grito y ella se sobresalta. Mejor será que respire e intente calmarme, pelearnos no nos llevará a ningún lugar, por lo menos a mí—. Esto es demasiado importante como para que te quedes callada, Tori. ¿Qué estabas esperando? ¿Qué sea Eva la que venga aquí?

—¡No, Jade! Hable con Layla esta mañana, para preguntarle si podía llevarte a visitarla hoy y… ella prohibió que cualquiera de nosotros se acerque.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, no puede impedirme verla.

—Pues cree que Eva necesita recuperarse y olvidar todo esto. Que haber llamado ayer fue un error y que no quiere que vuelvas a verla.

—¡A mi me importa un comino como Layla se sienta o lo que ella quiera! Eva decidirá si me ve o no.

—Sí, pero ahora y mientras se recupera, es su madre la que decide. No quiere que la visites y dejó órdenes en el hospital de que nadie más que ella puede tener contacto con su hija —trata de explicarme, pero yo no puedo aceptar eso así nada más. Tal vez si yo misma hablo con ella…

—Te daré el teléfono, si quieres, yo misma marco el número… pero no va a atender —me dice con pena—, ya lo intenté varias veces.

No importa cómo, debo verla. Se lo prometí cuando fui el otro día, antes de dejar el hospital.

_Estaré aquí por ti, siempre. No importa qué suceda, Eva. Vuelve a mí. Sé que te fallé, pero por favor, regresa a mí._

—Necesito que me lleves hasta allá.

—Jade, quizá sea mejor esperar…

—No, necesito verla…

Tori baja su mirada y me da la espalda, levantándose de inmediato y se dirige directo al baño. Cierra la puerta con seguro y, segundos después, escucho que enciende la ducha.

No está tomando un baño, solo quiere que no la escuche llorar; y mi pena es no saber cómo consolarla, si ni siquiera entiendo qué es lo que yo misma estoy sintiendo.

Lo único que tengo por seguro es que debo verla, solo verla y… cumplir mi promesa.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias una vez más por su tiempo hoy.


	114. Patience

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

La escucho en llantos en la noche, volteada de espaldas hacia mí y me pregunto qué piensa.

Todos tenemos momentos de confusión, porque la vida nunca es blanco y negro, y a veces, ni siquiera sabemos donde caemos en la escala de grises.

No comprendemos si somos felices o estamos tristes, por qué un día lloramos y el otro sonreímos, porqué es tan fácil despertar temprano los sábados y no los lunes, no entendemos por qué estamos seguros de amar a alguien y sentimos que nuestro corazón está partido por alguien más.

Mi relación con Eva fue rápida. No tuvimos años juntas, no fue el noviazgo perfecto, tampoco el más noble o entregado, pero fue importante, fue especial y fue mío.

Tal vez la primera vez en la que sentí algo puro por alguien, en que me importaba si estaba bien o mal, en que mi sonrisa dependía mucho de la suya, en que sentí que todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor estaba de sobra. Eramos Eva y yo, y punto.

Lo que tengo con Tori es un grado más profundo. Es diferente porque, de muchas formas, no es la primera vez que me siento así. Sé que las cosas pueden cambiar, que la burbuja en la que te sumerges con esa otra persona, se puede romper. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, mi relación con Tori es mi todo justo ahora. Está conmigo después de tanto tiempo de quererla, de buscarla, de pensarla… mas aún, siento que la burbuja se empieza a romper, por mi estúpida confusión.

Sé que no se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo. Lo que siento por Eva no es amor, es nostalgia, por lo que tuvimos, lo que ella significó para mi y, definitivamente, por lo que nunca llegamos a ser. El «qué hubiera pasado si», será siempre parte de esta confusión y es inútil pretender que no existe. Todos vivimos confundidos, todos tenemos dudas, todos pasamos por lo mismo en nuestras «muy particulares» vidas. El sufrimiento humano es universal.

Eso no me quita el remordimiento al escucharla así.

Cuando salió del baño se excusó y dijo que tenía una cita importante con un potencial manager, no me dijo más que regresaría tarde y se fue.

Entendí que necesitaba espacio y no me alarmé, no hasta que tocaron las diez de la noche y todavía no regresaba.

Estaba a punto de llamar un taxi que me llevara a recorrer la ciudad y fue ahí cuando entró. Me miró triste y se ofreció ha prepararme algo de comer. Sin embargo ni ella ni yo teníamos hambre y decidimos simplemente ir a dormir.

Prendimos la televisión, que ayudó a llenar el incómodo silencio hasta que ambas pretendimos dormir y esperamos a que el aparato se apagara solo.

Una hora más tarde seguimos pretendiendo.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

No quiero lastimar a Tori, no quiero escucharla así.

Acorto la distancia, tan cerca como puedo a su cuerpo y rozo la punta de mi nariz en su descubierto cuello colando mi brazo por su cintura, apretándola con suavidad hacia mí, besando su hombro hasta que siento que ella acaricia mi brazo con su tibio tacto.

—Lo siento —le susurro y ella suelta un atorado sollozo. Odio escucharla así—. Te amo…

Me responde con una respiración forzada que grita un «sí, como no», pero es así, yo la amo.

—No dudes de eso cuervito…

Dudo en continuar, en tratar de explicarle el porqué es importante que vaya a verla, por qué necesito estar ahí para Eva.

—Layla no permitirá que te acerques ahora —me dice y se voltea en mis brazos quedando enfrente de mí—, pero el doctor es optimista y dice que, en un par de semanas a lo máximo, Eva podrá decidir por si misma.

—¿Fuiste a verla?

—Sí… a tratar de convencerla.

—Tori…

—Entiendo como te sientes, Jade, yo pasé por lo mismo contigo… También lloré al saber que despertaste y esperé con desesperación, con un vacío en el pecho que no se fue hasta que pude verte —me confiesa y es así como me siento ahora—. Sé que la quieres, mucho más que a una simple amistad, sé que es importante para ti y no pienso meterme en medio.

—Yo te amo a ti…

—Y eso lo sé… hasta cierto punto lo sé…

Duda, es evidente aunque quiera negarlo, no confía en que le esté diciendo la verdad.

—Creo que lo que más me duele es saber que la escondes de mí. Que tu cariño por ella tiene que ser secreto para ser válido y eso es lo que me tiene tan mal.

—No es así, Tori. No estoy escondiéndote cosas.

—Y entonces por qué no me has contado nada de ella desde que todo esto inició, de Layla —dice y estoy por hablar pero me interrumpe—. Mira, Jade. El pasado debe quedar en el pasado. Yo no soy el tipo de mujer que va a renegar y quejarse de las cosas que sucedieron antes de que yo entre en tu vida. No es mi lugar, no me corresponde… —Respira y hace una pausa—. Pero ahora, Eva está en medio de nosotras, ahora sí tengo derecho a preguntar.

Eso lo sé y tiene razón.

—No lo haré —me confiesa con firmeza, lo que por algún motivo, me asusta—, dejaré que seas tú la que decida la sinceridad que me quieras dar. Tú eres la que tiene que venir hasta mí, no al revés.

Está decidida, se le nota en la voz.

—Yo… puedo darte mi comprensión, mi respeto, puedo darte amor incondicionalmente, pero todo depende de ti, de cuanto tú estés dispuesta a compartir.

Y sí, no es una amenaza, pero sí una advertencia.

Se franca, confía en mi y me tendrás, enciérrate en esto y me perderás.

El problema es que yo no se cómo hacer lo que me pide, no sin causar más dudas en ella.

Pero no tengo opción, tengo que encontrar la forma y debo hacerlo pronto.

* * *

**Nota:**

Un buen miércoles a todos, en la noche subo otro más.


	115. Lost

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Invitamos a Cat a comer.

Es viernes por la noche y ella había regresado a medio día de su viaje. Todo se daba para una calmada velada. Sin embargo no podía anticipar que vendría acompañada de un viejo amigo.

La última vez que hablé con André tuvimos una riña. Nada de trabajo, aunque en ese tiempo, él producía algunas de mis canciones para el álbum que lancé ese año.

Fue, en realidad, un lío del corazón.

No tengo la más mínima idea de cuando sucedió. Yo estaba tan ocupada con el horario que Tess me imponía, que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de conversar con mis amigos hasta que una noche nos encontramos en el hotel en el que yo me hospedaba en Nueva York.

Él estaba de paso, su vuelo de regreso a Los Ángeles partía a media noche.

Su cansancio de tanto viajar se le notaba al máximo. Le empezaba a ir bien como productor y al momento trabajaba en arreglos para varios cantantes además de mí.

Y, a decir verdad, desde el problema con el hermano de Cat, nos distanciamos bastante.

Recuerdo que reímos mucho durante la cena. Pasamos un buen rato, hasta que comencé a sentirlo extraño, inquieto y preocupado.

Para cuando vino el postre no aguantó más y me dijo:

—Hay algo que necesito confesarte y espero que no lo tomes… mal.

Su tono de voz era la más clara confirmación de que lo que estaba por decirme era serio e importante. Hasta recuerdo haber dejado mi plato a un lado para prestarle atención.

—Tori, creo que… estoy enamorado.

No pensé nada más de lo que acababa de decirme. El amor es algo bueno, ¿no? Por un momento me sentí completamente feliz por él y me disponía a felicitarlo hasta que…

—Es Trina.

Fue cuando mi cara cambió a una evidente queja y mi alegría se volvió una serie de preguntas que no me tardé en formularle.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Fue la primera, y la que dispuso el ánimo del resto de la conversación.

—Vamos, Tori. Es tu hermana.

—¡Es una imbécil!

—No seas tan dura. Hace tanto que no hablas con ella, deberías darle una oportunidad…

—Tú deberías alejarte inmediatamente. ¿Cómo diablos sucedió? No la conoces, es una interesada, ella jamás te amaría…

—¡La conozco muy bien! Hemos estado saliendo por más de tres meses. No es el ogro que te gusta pintarle al resto del mundo, ni está loca, ni es una mala persona.

—¡Acaba de poner en venta la casa que papá le dejó! —le reclamé furiosa, ese lugar era importante para mi y ella lo estaba descartando no menos un mes de recibirla.

—Necesita el dinero, no tiene tu carrera…

—No me digas que estás de acuerdo con ella —espeté decepcionada.

¿Me hablaba en serio? ¿Sentía algo por ella?

—Creo que tiene la razón esta vez y tú estás siendo demasiado severa. Es una buena mujer y yo la amo.

—Un día, la verás por lo que realmente es, Andre. Pero que no se te ocurra a volver a mi y apoyarte en mi hombro. Si la eliges a ella, quédate de ese lado. Yo no quiero volverte a ver.

Fui dura, fui… egoísta. No me equivoqué, finalmente ella lo traicionó con Beck, pero no era mi lugar meterme, mucho menos alejarlo. Hice mal… estoy consciente de ello.

—Algo me decía que tú y Jade terminarían juntas, ¿sabes? —me dice acercándose a mi lado mientras me tomo un respiro y una cerveza en el jardín. Jade y Cat están poniéndose al día con sus vidas.

—¿Ah, sí? —le respondo con curiosidad—. Yo jamás lo hubiera pensado.

—Algo había entre ustedes. Yo sabía que, o serían muy buenas amigas o terminarían juntas.

—Brindemos por eso… le dije chocando mi botella con la suya.

Respiré profundo y continúe bebiendo, no he estado de mucho ánimo estos días, después de esa noche, en la que Jade y yo tuvimos un roce por Eva.

—Las cosas… ¿no van bien? —me pregunta, parece preocupado.

¿Qué respondes a eso? No hemos hablado en años, la confianza que siempre tuvimos ya no está, y no sé si quiero confesarle a un «extraño» mis problemas con mi pareja. Tal vez ni siquiera a alguien cercano.

—Dadas las circunstancias, las cosas… van… caminan.

—Cat me contó lo que pasó. Esta chica era importante para Jade.

¿Ahora todos lo saben?, estupendo.

—También me comentó sobre Layla —sigue confesándome y yo me mantengo callada. No veo el punto de confirmarle las «novedades» que ya conoce—. Aunque no fue una gran sorpresa, Beck se emborrachó una noche en una fiesta después de la graduación y me contó muchas cosas que preferí no volver a repetir… hasta hoy.

Bufé indignada, ¿cuánto saben todos que yo no?, y ¿cuánto tiempo más se tomará Jade en hablar?, porque desde esa noche no hemos topado el tema.

—¿Has visto a tu mamá?

—No —le respondo a secas, esto sí es algo de lo que no quiero hablar.

—La pasó muy mal cuando desapareciste.

—No desaparecí, me fui.

—Aún sigues muy molesta conmigo, ¿eh? —me pregunta, en medio de la cortante conversación.

—Siento mucho lo de Trina y Beck —le digo ya que estamos en el tema.

—Te conozco, y sé que no me dirás un «te lo dije», aunque lo merezco.

—Suficiente con lo que ella te hizo, yo… lo lamento, hubiera preferido equivocarme.

—Y yo debí hacerle caso a la que sí fue una buena amiga… —suspira notablemente arrepentido—. Beck, Trina… qué sé yo, todo esto es…

—¿Un mal sueño? —lo interrumpo.

—Qué tal una pesadilla —ríe vencido por las circunstancias. No hay nada que ninguno de nosotros pueda hacer, debemos seguir con la avalancha hasta llegar al limite, al fondo y esperar la calma.

Necesito un respiro de todo, unas vacaciones de la vida.

Esto… no puede llamarse vivir.

—Dale tiempo a Jade —me pide apelando a mi paciencia—, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo ha estado buscándote, queriéndote…

—Lo sé, Andre, y se lo daré. Es solo que… esta no es la vida que quería tener —le confieso declarándome derrotada. No sé cuánto más drama pueda soportar.

Por algo me fui, para tener una vida tranquila, normal y mientras la tuve fui feliz. Ahora… no lo sé.

—Tori, todo va a mejorar. Esto es un tropezón…

—Lo es, seguro… pero no sabes cuánto extraño no ser Tori Vega.

A veces solo me pregunto qué hago aquí, por qué volví y qué espero para irme nuevamente.

Suena injusto con ella, me quiere y eso lo tengo claro, pero mientras no tenga nada seguro con Jade, mientras sea un pasatiempo, alguien que no merece su sinceridad, yo no pertenezco aquí.

Me siento una extraña en mi propia piel, definitivamente desde esa noche no hay algo más que vague por mi mente, que no sea la idea de largarme de este lugar, irme y no volver jamás.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	116. Let's do it

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Tengo una cicatriz en la pierna, no es muy grande o se ve deforme, pero lo blanco de mi piel hace que la línea, casi recta, que baja desde la mitad de mi pantorrilla hasta un poco más arriba del tobillo, se note mucho más.

—Cuervo… —Llamo su atención distrayéndola de los huevos revueltos que prepara para el desayuno—. ¿Quién hizo tu tatuaje?

Ella me mira por un instante y regresa a su labor.

—Andrew London, es un tatuador muy famoso que trabaja en Seattle.

—¿Seattle? Demonios, pensé que tal vez podría encontrar a alguien más cerca.

—¿Estás pensando en hacerte otro tatuaje?

—Quiero tapar la cicatriz —le respondo mientras escribo aquel nombre en el buscador y presiono enter—. Además, ya va siendo hora de que me haga otro, y podría también cubrir esa estúpida estrella que me hice en la secundaria.

El trabajo del tipo de ve increíble, mucho detalle, líneas muy finas y sutiles… ¡y ahí está el de Tori!

—Tu tatuaje es famoso, tiene más de 1500 likes.

—Es un artista increíble —Se acerca con dos platos, sirviéndome uno y sentándose enfrente—. Si quieres podemos hacer una cita y viajar hasta allá, podríamos tomarnos un fin de semana. Ir en avión para que viajes más cómoda.

Esa propuesta fue un tanto apresurada. Pudo recomendarme buscar a un tatuador local, pero si propone un viaje es porque quiere uno.

—¿Qué tal si nos tomamos una semana y viajamos en auto? —le sugiero y noto como un casi imperceptible alzar de sus cejas le ilumina el rostro, tiene ganas de escapar de aquí y hace días que la veo contrariada, con sus pensamientos dispersos.

Quizá en el viaje podamos hablar con más calma. Sobretodo de lo que no me preguntó la otra noche.

—Todavía no terminamos de le estrenar el Impala que me regalaste. No llegué a manejarlo mucho y luego vino el accidente y… —Hago una pausa viendo como otra vez se apaga de ánimo.

Este viaje es necesario, ella se siente atrapada y siento mi vista fijarse en su tatuaje. Es libertad lo que quería, es libertad lo que tuvo y ahora está de nuevo en esta jaula. Lo peor de todo, es que soy yo la que la tiene aquí.

—Podrías manejarlo tú. Visitaremos pueblo por pueblo hasta llegar, nos quedaremos en pequeños hoteles o donde tú quieras —le ofrezco y ella me mira con curiosidad, tal vez descifrando si estoy hablando en serio—. ¿Sabes?, podrías tomar fotos para tu proyecto y después del tatuaje… ¿qué tal si vamos hasta Whitefish y visitamos a Ben?

Niega apenas y me sonríe, le gusta la idea, no puede negarlo. Solo falta que diga que sí.

—Tienes muchas ocupaciones en esta ciudad. No creo que sea un buen momento —me responde pero percibo algo en su voz. No es la respuesta que quiere darme.

Hmm, está esperando que le insista, que le demuestre que mi propuesta es real.

—Al diablo la vida, Cuervo. ¡Hagamos esto! —insisto tratando de emocionarla y me levanto con mi andador para acercarme hasta ella. Con algo de demora llego a su lado y le hago una seña para que me haga un espacio en su regazo para poder sentarme. La rodeo con mi brazo izquierdo por su cuello y acaricio su cabello con delicadeza, peinándolo hacia atrás—. La serie está renovada por dos temporadas más, y yo puedo seguir coordinando cosas a la distancia.

—¿Y qué con la terapia? —me susurra abrazándose de mi cintura, acercándose para robarme un beso.

—Las sesiones terminan en tres semanas, después de eso es solo cuestión de hacer mis ejercicios periódicamente y listo. —Me da otro beso y suspira al separarse—. ¿Qué dices?

—Nos tomará mucho más de una semana.

—Nos tomaremos un mes… dos si hace falta, tres, el tiempo que sea, solo vámonos. Salgamos de este caos, ¡vivamos un poco!

Sé que es lo que quiere oír, lo que necesita hacer.

Andre y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en los últimos años, pero le agradezco que me haya escrito la otra noche, después de irse.

La conversación que tuvo con Tori evidenció el descontento que siente y yo he estado tan cegada por lo del accidente y la situación con Eva, que no conecté un punto con otro. No fue hasta que hablé con él que empecé a percatarme de su cambio.

Quiero otra vez a la Tori feliz. No, en realidad, no quiero a Tori… quiero a Izzy.

—Está bien —me responde con una grata sonrisa—, vivamos un poco.

* * *

**Nota:**

Buen fin de semana a todos. Gracias por leer.


	117. Horses

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Nunca he sido una gran aficionada de montar a caballo.

Lo hice una vez cuando era niña. Unos amigos de papá lo invitaron a pasar unas vacaciones en su rancho y, Trina y yo, lo intentamos en una de las excursiones.

Quizá nunca supe la manera correcta de hacerlo, pero la experiencia me quitó toda gana de volverlo a intentar.

El pelaje del animal era hermoso, negro, brillante…, suave. Lucía calmado, dócil, como si entre él y yo hubiese un trato, él cuidaría de mi, si yo cuidaba de él.

Pero nadie me advirtió que no sería como montar aquellos caballos de madera del bulevar, esos que con dulzura suben y bajan con una música apropiada y alegre; donde el control no depende de tu fuerza o tu agarre, simplemente te dejas llevar.

¡Oh, no! Ese día fue un desastre para mi.

Antes que nada, su olor; pueden ser unos hermosos animales, pero huelen horrible, de aquí al fin del mundo. Fue imposible para mí sujetarme fuerte con las piernas ya que su dorso era muy grande, nunca logre hacerlo, eso sí, lo intenté con tanta fuerza que tuve dolor de piernas por como por una semana completa.

Tenía la cuerda de cuero, sujetada tan fuerte -tratando de controlar el animal- que lastimé mis manos y el dolor fue tanto que, cuando no soporté más, me solté y perdí todo el dominio de mi negro compañero, que salió corriendo sin rumbo. Y si antes me había sido imposible coordinar mi cuerpo con su trote, en ese momento, se tornó mucho peor.

Los golpeteos de la cabalgata con mi pelvis, es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo y tuve que aguantarlos hasta que alguien pudo controlar al caballo y, finalmente, ayudarme a bajar de él.

Creo que, con animales, esa fue mi peor experiencia. Quizá por eso me sorprendió encontrar fotos de Jade cuando era niña, cabalgando con la sonrisa más grande en el rostro.

Fui a su casa, ayer por la tarde. Tenía que recoger la ropa que me encargó, además de ciertos objetos personales, entre ellos, unos cuadernos de escritura del trabajo y un par de libros que se encontraban en la misma repisa que sus álbumes de fotos.

Y entonces pienso, si -como dicen por ahí- montar a caballo es un símil de como manejas tu vida… estoy en graves aprietos.

Eso simplemente querría decir que yo tengo una vida aparentemente hermosa que no se como vivir y, tal como el caballo, me zarandea, me estropea, me da duros golpes en el trasero y yo siempre termino perdiendo el control.

Básicamente, mi vida apesta tanto como un caballo y yo la dejo, porque la que no sabe dominarla, soy yo.

Por lo contrario, Jade demuestra, día a día, que puede superar cualquier obstáculo, con prosa e ímpetu; es una misma con el animal, lo maneja, lo controla, lo guía según lo que se haya puesto como meta. Como ahora, se dispuso salir de la fisioterapia en no más de tres semanas y aquí está en la segunda, intentando ya caminar por si misma y probándoles a los doctores que nadie le dice que no a Jade West.

Como ya dije, si el símil es real, estoy jodida, porque mi vida y mi caballo terminarán tirándome en medio camino -como ya ha sucedido antes- y eso no va para nada con quien, evidentemente, Jade es.

No soy ingenua, se que nadie la tiene fácil o vive la vida perfecta. Todos lidiamos con nuestros propios demonios y, por más fuerte que seas, siempre hay una piedra que se puede colar en medio de la herradura. Eso sí, cuánto desearía yo poder cabalgar por la vida con la «facilidad» que ciertas personas parecen tener.

¿Quién diría que la equitación me enseñaría tanto de quién soy y quién no?

Tal vez lo mío no sean los caballos. Quizá mi vida puede definirse mejor como la que se deja llevar en la nieve, por una cuadrilla de lobos.

* * *

**Nota:**

Un buen sábado para todos, nos leemos pronto.


	118. The New Family Business

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

No es fácil salir de una deuda con la mafia. Hay que actuar rápido y llegar a acuerdos, cumplirlos y prácticamente, desaparecer de su radar. Lo cual no es el caso de Finn.

Vino a visitarme. Viajará a Europa a terminar sus estudios, pero no viaja a escondidas, no lo hace huyendo de ellos. Ahora es parte de su nómina y lo preparan para que pague su deuda con un trabajo fijo, de esos en los cuales no hay plan de jubilación.

—Creen que tengo potencial, terminaré la carrera y seré parte de la organización.

—¿Así que te vas a estudiar «criminalística»? —le pregunto y él ríe con comodidad. Está bastante tranquilo y eso no me transmite a mi lo mismo. Mi hermano es un mafioso, tendrá sangre en sus manos, así trabaje de limpiabotas para sus jefes…

No, no encuentro tranquilidad en esto.

—Es lo que tengo que hacer para permanecer con vida y no es una mala.

—Claro que no, seguro te pondrán en un apartamento de lujo y te proveerán de lo que más te gusta. Es una buena vida, debes aprovechar la oportunidad, ¿no?

—El trabajo que realizaré es administrativo, tengo prohibido el tocar una sola droga. Además que, para que me «mimen» debo probarles, cada día, que les soy útil.

—Hmm…

—No quería irme sin antes dejarte saber que estoy bien y que, de la misma manera, lo estarás tú.

Me quedé en la misma posición de antes, pensativa y nostálgica. ¿Acaso debo agradecer que las cosas se dieron de este modo? ¿Debo imaginar que él no corre más peligro? ¿Qué?

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —Dudo de que sea así, pero lo pregunto de todas formas.

—Sí, lo haremos —responde cambiando de posición, haciendo su cuerpo hacia adelante y reposando sus antebrazos sobre sus piernas, sus manos unidas en medio, con los dedos entrelazados. Me recuerda tanto al abuelo cuando tenía sus conversaciones serias con nosotros, después de que rompiéramos una ventana al jugar o hiciéramos una travesura—. Pienso avanzar rápido en organización, encontrar mi lugar en una posición más importante…

—¿Graduarte de matón? —le pregunto viendo fijamente sus claros ojos. No quiero que haga esto, debí escuchar a Tori desde el principio y, como sea, pagar ese maldito dinero.

—No todo con ellos es negro, Dy. Tienen varias áreas de desarrollo, muchos negocios que no tienen nada que ver con lo que estás pensando, compañías legales que también necesitan de gente fiel —me dice sin darse cuenta de que se está casando con la maldita mafia. Su nombre está grabado en cada bala, en cada cuchillo, en cada bate, en cada soga que lastime a otra persona. Haga lo que haga está condenado a ser un maldito criminal.

—Me pesa saber que esto es lo que decidiste hacer.

—No había otra salida, era esto o terminar en uno de los huecos del cementerio, quizá ni siquiera ahí —me explica poniéndose de pie, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela color negro que no tiene ni una sola arruga, su camisa del mismo color, acomodada pulcramente dentro del mismo, sus zapatos de vestir extrañamente nuevos. Viste una formalidad que nunca tuvo, una que no es él. Es como si hubiera crecido diez años en varios meses. Aparenta ser el hijo que mis padres siempre quisieron tener.

—Me escribirás o… ¿cosas así?

—Dy, quiero que entiendas que no estaré por ahí matando gente. Estas son las cartas que me tocaron en la vida y no son malas. Si juego esta mano con inteligencia, no tendré que preocuparme nunca más. Seré una persona libre, tendré éxito, estaré bien.

—No entiendo tu tranquilidad. Sabes quienes son, estuviste en el filo contrario de su navaja, Finn. ¿Y ahora te les unes para ser «libre»? Sabes que eso no es así, eres un esclavo nada más.

—No, lo soy.

—Lo eres, no seas ingenuo.

—Trabajaré en un puesto común, normal; avanzaré con mi carrera y subiré de posición. Quizá un día pueda manejar una de las compañías. Viviré mi vida, me casaré, tendré tus sobrinos, festejaré navidades, iré de vacaciones, seré feliz… La única diferencia conmigo y uno de mis compañeros, será que yo sé exactamente quién firma mis cheques, no como las miles de personas que trabajan ahí y viven en completa ignorancia —me explica nuevamente, con la calma más irracional del mundo—. Es la única diferencia.

Y sí, es así, tal cual.

Nadie sabe para quién trabaja. Se rumoraba que mi antiguo jefe en el estudio -el productor de la serie que me permitió introducirme en este mundo-, tenía lazos con una familia muy poderosa, que en los años treinta estuvieron entre los más peligrosos del lado oeste del país. Si los rumores con ciertos, yo también trabajé indirectamente para la mafia o en todo caso para sus herederos.

Mejor será que me relaje con el tema. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto y, por lo menos, está vivo. Mientras siga así, mientras no desaparezca por completo… creo que debo dejarlo hacer su camino.

—Se nota que Tori te quiere —me dice acercándose a la puerta. Era una visita corta después de todo, me lo dijo al llegar; su vuelo parte en unas cuantas horas.

—Nunca me dijiste para qué querías que te avise si la encontraba —le pregunto siguiéndolo a paso lento, ayudada por mi bastón.

—Ya hablé con ella. No te preocupes de eso.

—Finn, no me hagas perder el equilibrio por golpearte con este palo en la cabeza.

—Hmm —sonríe y asiente levemente—. Solo te diré esto, Jade. El gran jefe le tiene mucho aprecio y sus investigadores son mejores que la misma policía.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—Habla con ella, yo le prometí no entrometerme. —Termina dándome un beso en la frente—. Te quiero, te escribiré pronto. —Abre la puerta y se va…

Esto no huele bien, para nada bien.

* * *

**Nota:**

Un buen domingo. Aprecio mucho el tiempo que se toman en leer. Otro viene en la noche.


	119. Doubts

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

La miro sin disimulo durante la cena. Pedimos comida china y pusimos una película que no estoy viendo.

Mi hermano me dejó demasiadas dudas.

¿Por qué un mafioso le tendría aprecio a Tori? ¿Porqué está pendiente de ella? ¿Por qué la investiga? ¿Fue el tipo que entró en la casa aquella noche, uno de sus matones?

Debo preguntar, pero ¿cómo? Si lo hago me reclamará el porqué yo le exijo cosas que no le doy.

No hemos hablado una palabra aún sobre Eva o Layla, sobre mi vida en general, aquella que no conoce.

Claro que poniendo las cosas en una balanza, sus secretos son mucho más pesados que los míos. A lado de un mafioso, el que yo haya tenido un amorío con mi maestra de la escuela y que aún conserve algunos sentimientos por su hija, no son nada, ¿verdad?

—¿Tengo salsa de tamarindo en la cara?

—¿Qué?

—Que si me ensucié la cara —repite, ladeando su cabeza al no recibir respuesta—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Algo…

Necesito preguntar, saber. ¿Qué esconde? ¿Quién es?

—¿Jade?

No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, tampoco mencionar una palabra. Probablemente no tengo miedo a que me encare, sino a descubrir qué es lo que ella esconde en realidad, saber con quién me metí.

—¿Jaade?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Nada, sigue viendo tu película —le digo y giro al televisor perdiéndome un momento en una trama que no entiendo.

Nos mantenemos en silencio, por lo menos, unos veinte minutos. La película sigue sin tener sentido, no le estoy poniendo atención de todas formas. Sigo pensando en esto, tratando de recordar momentos, palabras, conversaciones, algo que me de una pista… Lamento no tener éxito, no puedo conectar nada.

Es inútil, tendré que preguntar, pero este no es el momento. Debo pedirle un favor y sé que ese ya nos traerá la incomodidad suficiente.

—Tori —le digo desconcentrándola del film—, mañana, ¿podrías llevarme al hospital?

—¿Mañana? No tienes terapia —me recuerda y dos segundos después entiende lo que le estoy diciendo. Le toma unos minutos preguntármelo—. ¿Quieres ver a Eva?

Asentí mi respuesta, esperando a que dijera algo, pero su silencio era eterno.

—El doctor me confirmó ayer que ya puede tomar sus propias decisiones, que si quiere verme no habría problema —le respondo reposando la caja vacía de mi comida sobre la mesa ratona de la sala de estar—. De verdad necesito hacerlo, quedan pocos días para partir y… no quiero irme sin antes hablar con ella.

Vuelve a ensimismarse en la película, manteniendo aún el silencio como una barrera invisible entre ambas.

—Tori…

—No hay problema, te llevaré —responde sin mirarme, sin inmutarse.

Si antes era conflictivo preguntarle sobre lo que Finn dijo, mucho más ahora.

Esperaré a mañana, hablaré con Eva y, luego, formularé todas las preguntas que tenga. Esto es algo que no puedo quedarme sin saber… pero primero, tengo que verla.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, hasta mañana.


	120. Secrets pt 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 7 de Mayo publicaré el 120 y 121.**

* * *

—Te esperaré afuera —fue lo único que me dijo Tori una vez que se abrió el elevador en el quinto piso. Hasta ese momento, juraba que vendría conmigo, por lo menos hasta la sala de espera afuera de la habitación de Eva, pero al parecer se arrepintió. Solo la vi bajar la mirada para evitar encontrarse con la mía y la puerta se cerró, llevándola nuevamente a la planta baja.

No evité detenerla, no sabia que era lo que podía estar sintiendo en este momento, de seguro, no debía ser nada muy grato y no era mi intensión hacérselo más difícil.

Esperé un momento, viendo como el número del panel digital sobre del elevador cambiaba al descender y retomé mi lento caminar, apoyándome con mi mano libre en el barandal de madera que seguía lo largo de la pared.

Layla me vio de lejos, su sorpresa era notable, al igual que la mía al verla acercarse para ayudarme.

Me dirigió a la habitación sin poner protesta alguna y una vez que estuve adentro, cerró la puerta tras de mi.

—Le advertí que si no me dejaba verte, ella tampoco podría hacerlo —me dice una vez que estamos solas, con la voz baja, pero firme, tomando un respiro profundo. Se la nota cansada, agotada, como yo solía estar los primeros días de rehabilitación.

—Veo que también te tienen practicando el ábaco y usando los juguetes d meses.

Sonríe sin reír, le cuesta bastante.

—Dicen que tuve mucha suerte…

—La tuviste… yo también.

—Que se lo digan a mis cuentas —carraspea un poco, empujándose para sentarse unos centímetros más arriba—… no sé como voy a pagar este lugar.

Me acerco a ayudarla, acomodando una almohada en su espalda, apoyando mi mano en el colchón, la que pronto siente el calor de la suya.

—Me alegra que estés bien Jade… —Sonrío con el leve apretón que me da, pero ella cambia de gesto casi instantáneamente—. Jamás debí tomar el auto de Beck.

La culpa inunda la habitación al igual que un momentáneo silencio.

—Agua, por favor… ¿me pasas un poco de agua?

—Claro. —Desprendo mi mano con una suave caricia. Su piel está fría en comparación a la mía. Tomo la jarra de la mesa, un vaso y vierto el líquido, creando otro sonido que nos acompaña por sobre nuestros pensamientos.

—Mamá me puso al tanto de… Beck. —Bebe haciendo un claro sonido al tragar—. También me dijo que Tori es tu novia… al menos hasta hace algunas semanas.

—Todavía lo es —le aclaro y no sé si es decepción lo que noto en sus ojos, pero me estremece. Ella se apura terminando el último sorbo y me devuelve el vaso.

—Gracias por el agua y la visita… pero deberías estar con ella, no con tu ex.

—Ev, tú no eres solo mi ex…

—No, también soy la hija de tu otra ex… —me interrumpe—. ¿Le contaste ya sobre mí, sobre mamá?

Niego con un débil movimiento.

—Lo haré pronto. Nos vamos de viaje al norte hoy mismo… saliendo de aquí, de hecho.

—¿San Francisco?

—Seattle en realidad y luego al este.

—No tienes idea cuántas ganas tengo de regresar a San Francisco.

—Tan pronto te recuperes podrás viajar, no dudo que puedas completar allá la rehabilitación.

—Sí, podría hacerlo… si tan solo al policía no me hubiera prohibido salir de la ciudad.

—¿Y por qué no te dejarían? —inquirí, no hay razón de que se quede, todo fue un accidente.

—Aunque ya esclarecieron el saboteo del coche de Beck y pronunciaron que fue un accidente, aún tengo que presentarme ante un juez, el fiscal todavía no se decide si me acusarán o no de homicidio culposo.

—¿Saboteaje del auto de Beck? ¿Homicidio… qué…?

—¿No… te contó tu novia? —pregunta y le respondo con un gesto negativo, ¿qué tenía que decirme Tori?, ¿de qué habla?—. La razón por la que no pude frenar en la autopista, es que el auto fue modificado. Alguien metió una especie de virus en la computadora, desactivando los frenos al pasar un limite de velocidad —me informa a mi completa sorpresa. No tenía idea de que ese tipo de cosas eran posibles. Ninguno de mis autos es eléctrico—. Alguien quería matar a Beck, sabían lo mucho que le gustaba la velocidad.

¿Alguien? ¿Quién? ¿El mismo que incendio la casa de Tori? ¿El mismo que entro a la casa hace unas semanas?

—Sea como sea —le digo, aún con muchas dudas—… por que te acusarían de homicidio fue un accidente.

—Fui responsable por cinco muertes, Jade. Excedí el limite de velocidad en la autopista, eso activó el virus que provocó el accidente, soy bastante responsable. Ahora depende del fiscal y el juez.

Esto es… ridículo ella no puede ser hallada responsable de esto…

—¿Tienes un abogado?

—No aún…

—Me pondré en contacto con el abogado de Tori. Es muy bueno y no te preocupes de la cuenta del hospital —le interrumpo y en seguida ella me responde que no puede aceptar mi ayuda, que no sería justo.

Lo que no es justo es que ella tenga que encargarse de todo esto sola, no después de que yo le prometí no abandonarla. Lo injusto es que Tori no me haya dicho nada al respecto, ¡lo injusto es que yo me sienta culpable de no contarle mi pasado y ella esté llena de secretos!

—No voy a tomar un no por respuesta, prometí estar contigo y lo cumpliré.

—¿Me prometiste qué? —me mira y parece molesta, ni siquiera tengo idea del porqué—. Aprecio tu ayuda, tu intensión y sí, no tengo idea de como voy a afrontar todo esto, pero encontraré la manera. Tú, no me debes nada, Jade.

Siento rabia al recibir su negativa, al escuchar el tono en que lo hace. Tiene 19 años, es una estudiante, apenas conoce lo que es el trabajo y no va a esclavizarse por algo que no podía controlar. Lo hecho. hecho está, no me importa lo que ella quiera, cumpliré mi promesa.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo y por leer. Kuroneko, gracias por estar, se sentirá tu presencia con o sin comentario, suerte en todo lo que debes hacer.


	121. Secrets pt 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 7 de Mayo publicaré el 120 y 121.**

* * *

Subí al auto, después de pedirle a una de las enfermeras que me ayudara a bajar con una silla de ruedas, Tori dijo te espero afuera y así lo hizo, y la verdad yo estaba lo suficientemente molesta con ella como para llamarla para que me ayude. Mi enojo continuó, hasta podría decir que se intensificó al verla.

Odio ser tratada como una niña, que mi pareja no pueda confiar en mi, aclararme lo que siente e informarme todo lo que está pasando. Hace que dude de lo que pueda saber, de lo que oculta, de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Cuando me aclaró que no me preguntaría nada de mi pasado, porque quería que fuera yo quién decidiera qué y cuándo decirlo, ¿fue porque ella tampoco quería compartir sus secretos?, ¿porque sabía muy bien que hay cosas que no quiere que sepa de ella?, ¿porque no quería que haga lo que estoy a punto de hacer y exigirle la verdad?

—¿Cómo está? —me preguntó denotando su aflicción, su contrariedad, hasta su fastidio. ¿Qué le importaba? Ella no era problema suyo.

—Mejor —le respondí en seco.

—¿Debo imaginar que hablaron «de todo un poco»?

—Algo así.

Respiró y se acomodó para encender el coche. Se colocó el cinturón y, fijándose en los retrovisores, salió del parqueadero.

No se dignó en mirarme por varios minutos. Yo empecé a crecer desesperada con el silencio y encendí la radio.

No fue hasta que llegamos al primer semáforo en rojo que retomó la conversación.

—Debes estar muy molesta.

—Si tú lo dices.

—No hace falta que lo diga, es evidente, pero vamos al punto. ¿En serio esperabas que te contara sobre suposiciones de la policía, cosas que no deben ser difundidas para no entorpecer la investigación?

—¡Soy tu pareja, Vega. Esperaba un poco más de confianza!

—No podía hacerlo, lo siento.

—¿Y por qué es eso, ah? ¿Acaso crees que no puedo manejar la verdad? ¿Que soy tan imprudente que llamaré a los medios para contarles las novedades?

—Me dieron órdenes de no hacerlo…

—¿Órdenes? —reí con sarcasmo y ella hizo caso omiso, virando la esquina para subir por la colina al mirador, a esta hora siempre está desierto. Me di cuenta de que quería privacidad, así que permanecí callada hasta que llegamos.

—¿Órdenes de quién? —retomé la pregunta, apenas apagó el motor.

—De la policía, del oficial Witter en particular —respondió, y antes de que pueda seguirle preguntando, levantó su mano, exigiéndome que la deje hablar.

Dudaba si contarme o no, lo que no era una buena señal. Apagó la radio y se viró hacia mi, quitándose el cinturón.

—Eras sospechosa —dijo con una notable pena—, estaban investigándote, aunque nunca tuvieron evidencia fuerte para arrestarte. Tal parece que ni siquiera para llamarte a hacer preguntas.

—¿Sospechosa de qué? Ni siquiera conducía alguno de los vehículos.

—Trina… ella habló con la policía, les dijo que en una ocasión, cuando tus amigos intentaban ayudarte, tú amenazaste a Beck directamente en frente de todos, le dijiste que contratarías a unos gorilas, o algo así, para escarmentarlo.

—¡No me jodas, Tori! ¿Nada más por eso no me contaste algo tan importante? —le pregunté aún más molesta, eso no la justificaba, no la limpiaba de culpa—. Ya sabes como hablo, mis amenazas rara vez son reales.

—¡Rara vez, Jade!, rara vez. Y la policía no tiene mucho por donde ir en el caso. Se me advirtió no mencionarte nada hasta que me den el visto bueno. Lo que no sucedió hasta hace unos minutos, cuando bajé para hablar con el detective mientras visitabas a Eva.

—Sabías que me lo contaría.

—Lo suponía, sí. Layla lo haría si su hija no te lo contaba.

—Y querías cubrirte las espaldas. —aseguré, ella bufó una risa con burla, yo no entendía nada y volví a insistir—. ¡Vamos Tori, dame una buena razón para no habérmelo contado antes!

—¡Qué tal tres o cuatro!

—¡Te escucho! —repliqué cruzándome de brazos.

—Bien, la primera, tu salud era frágil y los doctores me recomendaron no llenarte de estrés, lo que fue una buena idea porque semanas después tuviste un ataque de pánico por esa misma razón; la segunda, si te lo contaba y llamabas a un abogado, la policía tomaría eso como una clara señal de que tienes algo que ocultar y no me digas que no lo hubieras hecho. Estoy segura de que acabas de ofrecerle uno a Eva. —Entonces quise interrumpirla, no para negarlo, sino para explicarle. No me lo permitió—. Tercera, una de las víctimas en todo este incidente es mi tía Sonya, el fiscal está coordinando, junto con los familiares, si presentar o no cargos a Eva, lo que me convierte en una persona de interés en el caso, una de las partes que tiene que decidir. Se me ordenó silencio total, esto que te estoy diciendo podría ponerme tras las rejas por, por lo menos, dos años por entorpecer la inverstigación, ¿lo sabías?

—¡Tori…!

—¡No, espera!, ¿qué tal la cuarta? —me respondió completamente enojada, frustrada, al borde de las lágrimas—Estos meses han sido un infierno para mí, desde que recibimos la llamada de Robbie por lo de tu hermano, hasta el día de hoy.

Sus lágrimas cayeron junto con su mirada, mas ella seguía hablando con toda la furia que pudo.

—¡No doy más, no puedo, ya no aguanto y, para serte franca, lo único que quería era olvidarme de todo y no tener que escucharte hablar del tema cada cinco minutos, como sé que lo harás de ahora en adelante!

Su respiración es agitada, su ceño fruncido denotaba su enojo y sus lágrimas son un claro reflejo de su agobio. Intentaba calmarse y tomaba alientos lentos y profundos, bufando finalmente para regresar su mirada a mis ojos.

—Sí, sabotearon el auto de Beck. Sí, tu ex novia que tanto amas casi muere por ello. Sí, seguramente la acusarán de homicidio culposo porque ha sido imposible hacer entrar en razón a los demás familiares, imposible. He intentado de todo, pero ellos quieren justicia y sienten que la tendrán con Eva sentenciada. Y sí, te oculté cosas, ¡vaya, te mentí!, pero no vengas a mi esperando comprensión y una disculpa, cuando tú ni siquiera te has dignado en hablarme de esa mujer en la que depositas cada uno de tus pensamientos.

—¡No sé de qué hablas, apenas te he pedido que me traigas una sola vez al hospital! —le recordé, porque no tenía idea de dónde sacaba la idea de que Eva era todo lo que tenía en mente. Eso no es verdad, ella me preocupa, pero… fue ahí que lo confesó:

—¿Sabías que hablas dormida, Jade?

La miré extrañada, porque no, yo no hablo dormida, nunca lo he hecho y me sorprendió la sola mención.

—Lo haces, todas las noches —inhaló un suspiro gigante y lo soltó dando vuelta al frente, se tomo unos segundos, se colocó el cinturón y encendió el auto—. Te llevaré a casa, puedes quedarte ahí el tiempo que necesites. Estoy segura de que Cat puede ayudarte a mudarte nuevamente a la tuya…

—¿De qué hablas, tenemos todo listo para viajar a Seattle por mi tatuaje?

—Ve con Cat entonces, yo viajaré sola a otro lugar.

—¿Y a dónde diablos se supone que vas a ir?

—No lo sé, fuera de aquí, lejos de esta maldita ciudad.

—¡No!

—No puedes decidir esto por mi, Jade.

—¡Somos una pareja, lo decidimos juntas y no, no puedes decirme que me dejas y te vas, así nada más!

—¡Puedo y lo hago! —exclamó con seguridad—, porque de lo contrario mi cabeza va a explotar y yo… Tú debes decidir qué quieres, Jade, si a Eva o a mí. Si quieres esta vida llena de problemas o vas emprender algo nuevo conmigo.

—¿Es un últimatum o me estás terminando?

—Nada más te estoy dando la oportunidad de que descifres a quién amas en realidad, que decidas qué tipo de vida quieres tener —me dijo instantes antes de encender el vehículo—. Conmigo las cosas son muy simples. La vida llena de drama no es lo mío. Si eso es lo que buscas… puedes quedarte con ella.

Dio de retro hasta encaminarse a la carretera y fue a dejarme a casa, al menos la que yo sentía era nuestra casa.

No pude hacer más, llegamos, metió mis maletas en la sala y sin decir más que un «hasta pronto» salió, sin un beso, un abrazo, un te amo, ni siquiera un te quiero.

Ahora debo recoger mis cosas y volver a mi casa con Cat. Esperar a que Tori me llame, como ofreció hacerlo cuando llegue a algún lugar fijo, si es que se decide por uno.

Me siento extraña, perdida, como cuando me enteré que había desaparecido, De cierta forma, siento como si empezáramos de cero.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos por leer.


	122. Missing

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

¿Cómo te das cuenta de que algo te falta?

Por ejemplo, un anillo que siempre llevas en el mismo dedo. Su peso se acopla a tu ser, su forma a tu piel. La incomodidad inicial que causa en los dedos próximos se hace cotidiana, así como el ritual de jugar con él cuando estas nervioso o aburrido.

Poco a poco, ambos van haciéndose uno, encuentran una armonía. Te gusta sentirlo en ti; lo mueves, lo giras, te lo sacas y lo regresas a su posición inicial. Ahí, donde ya encontró un lugar.

De un momento a otro, sientes que ya no está, tratas de tocarlo con tu pulgar, de encontrarlo con tus otros dedos, no lo haces.

Regresas a ver a tu mano confirmando su ausencia y, en seguida, sientes un vacío en el estomago por la inmediata angustia de no saber qué pasó, cuándo lo perdiste.

Empiezas a hacer memoria, pero no lo recuerdas, después de todo, siempre estaba ahí. No tiene otro lugar, no desde que decidiste ponerlo en tu dedo la primera vez. Ese es su sitio, contigo, ¿dónde más podría estar?

Ese es el sentimiento que ahora tengo. Es una constante angustia, una aguda y persistente pulsación que se dispara desde mi pecho por todo el cuerpo, cada momento que la pienso. Y es seguido, todo el día; rara vez me encuentro pensando en algo más.

Tori se fue. Me siento vacía, me hace falta, me duele no escuchar su voz, no verla a mi lado, no sentir su aroma, no escuchar su respiración, no mirar sus ojos, no besar su sonrisa…

Me agobia no saber dónde está, ya son cinco días y aún no ha llamado, me preocupa.

Si lo que quería es que me de cuenta de cuánto la necesito, de lo mucho que la amo, con estos días ha sido suficiente. Pero sé que para ella no.

¿Cuánto tiempo le costó sentirse cómoda en su propia piel cuando desapareció la primera vez?, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomará ahora?, y si lo hace, ¿va a volver?

—Dale tiempo —me dice Cat al verme aquí una noche más, acostada de lado sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, inmutada ante un programa de televisión que ni siquiera estoy mirando.

No respondo nada, solo acaricio a Chesca que viene a lamer mi mano caída hacia el piso, se la ha pasado pegada a mi lado desde que regresé a mi casa.

—Te nota triste —me dice mi amiga, sonriéndonos levemente—, anoche lloró mientras dormías. Te escuchaba suspirar entre sueños.

La tomo con mi mano y la subo hasta mi pecho, ella inmediatamente lame mi quijada y mi cara, acomodándose a mi lado.

—Cat, ¿hablo dormida?

—A veces, últimamente te he escuchado decir su nombre.

¡¿Cuál?!

—Izzy, es muy claro y tratas de pronunciar Cuervo o algo así —me responde antes de que pueda preguntarle—. Debe ser porque estas pensando mucho en ella, porque estas angustiada, porque la amas y la extrañas.

Tori tenía razón, hablo dormida. Pero… ¿qué fue lo que dije? Yo… no amo a Eva, ya no. Debí estar preocupada, pero ¿qué pude decir para que Tori reaccionara así? No recuerdo ningún sueño con Eva, no recuerdo ningún sueño en general.

—Trata de tranquilizarte, Izzy va a volver y van a estar bien. Unas vacaciones nunca le hacen mal a nadie.

Eso lo sé, por eso trabajé tanto estas semanas en mi recuperación, para poder irme de vacaciones con ella y reencontrarnos, hacer recuerdos que no tengan nada que ver con las paredes de un hospital.

Jamás imaginé que, las vacaciones que necesitaba, eran de mí.

* * *

**Nota:**

Un buen viernes. Hoy subiré -espero- otro par de capítulos durante el día. Porque todavía no me termino de reponer los que me atrasé. Gracias por leer y hasta pronto.


	123. Hiding

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

El otoño seguro se hace sentir en los estados del norte y el oeste. En Los Ángeles es casi imperceptible; el año entero es una sola temporada. Los cambios son mínimos en la vegetación, en ocasiones más lluvias, pero la mayoría del tiempo es… lo mismo de siempre.

Tal vez por eso, es tan difícil para mi quedarme aquí, además de intentar pasar completamente desapercibida, básicamente encerrada en esta casa.

Hubiera partido ese mismo día. Aún está en mis planes ir a visitar a Ben, quizá pasar con ellos unas semanas. Hoy son exactamente siete días desde que dejé a Jade en mi casa para que "sola" regresara a la suya y yo vine a esconderme aquí, a la casa de papá.

Sé que le dije a Jade que me iría, que estaba harta de esta ciudad y lo estoy, pero estoy más harta aún, de no poder hacer cosas con mi identidad, la verdadera.

La ley dice que debes vivir en un estado por lo menos diez semanas para poder pedir el cambio legal de tu nombre. Ya llevo de regreso muchas más, así que inicié el papeleo. Si me voy de aquí será como Denisse, no como Tori y dejaré de esconderme. Si las revistas, los reporteros y paparazzis me siguen, que lo hagan, ya no seré esa mujer, eso se acabó.

Ahora, resulta que, a pesar de que el nombre me lo dieron este lunes, oficialmente, debo hacer cambios en mis cuentas de banco, en las tarjetas de crédito y demás, lo que me tomará otra semana en esta ciudad; esa es mi razón de permanecer aquí. Bueno, aparte de otro motivo, uno un poco más personal.

En siete días, exactamente, es el día de Acción de Gracias y, sin importar los roces que tuvimos con Jade, ella y yo, planeábamos pasarlo juntas.

Queríamos hacer algo sencillo, nada de pavo o mil cosas. Yo cocinaría la lasaña que tanto le gusta, ella compraría todo lo necesario para hacer margaritas, veríamos una película que escogeríamos al azar en Netflix, reiríamos de lo estúpida que es, de lo estúpidas que fuimos al seleccionarla de esa manera, cambiaríamos a otra, a un drama o un documental que, seguramente, sacaría lágrimas de mis ojos y de ella sus más tiernos abrazos.

Al final de la noche, me enroscaría en su pecho y, después de decirle un te amo, me quedaría dormida hasta la madrugada. La despertaría entonces para demostrarle lo mucho que le agradezco entrar a mi vida de esa manera este año, a pesar de todas las cosas que han pasado últimamente, le dejaría saber que no me arrepiento de nada.

Así que, aquí estoy, esperando lo que necesito para poder irme en paz; sabiendo que ese día debe suceder, que antes de partir de verdad, debo dar ese gracias.

No puedo irme sin él.

* * *

**Nota:**

Hoy falta uno más y mañana vienen otros dos. Buen fin de semana.


	124. Messages

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

«Hey», recibo un mensaje que he esperado por siete días.

Pero ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?, ¿reclamarle que me ha tenido preocupada o decirle que me alegra y tranquiliza escuchar de ella?

Hacerla sentir mal no me ayudará en nada, por lo pronto: «Hola»

«Lamento no haberte escrito antes, la verdad, no estaba de ánimo. Lo siento».

«No hay problema, entiendo».

Bien, comprensiva, atenta… decepcionada, irritada.

¿Por qué no me escribió antes? ¿Dónde está? No puedo negar que, sí, me siento un poco mejor de leerla, aunque hubiera preferido una maldita llamada.

¿Tanto le costaba llamarme?

Tal vez sí, posiblemente cree que sería demasiado personal, que no podrá pensar sus respuestas… quizá yo también lo prefiero así.

«¿Cómo estás?»

«Hmm», le envío, sintiendo nuevamente desilusión. No quiero esto, no me siento bien, quiero hablarle, quiero verla, quiero tocarla, quiero pedirle disculpas por lo que hice conscientemente y lo que hice sin saber.

¡Odio todo esto, lo odio!

«Estás un tanto monosílaba por lo que leo».

«Sí».

«¿Quieres hablar de ello?».

«No»

«Te extraño».

Y qué diablos le contesto a eso, ella sabe que yo también. Debe saberlo, ¿no?

«Si estás por dormir, te dejo, solo quería que sepas que estoy bien, que te extraño y… te amo».

¡Maldición, no puedo así, simplemente no puedo!

«Izzy»

«¿Sí?»

«Puedo… llamarte unos minutos, tan solo… unos minutos».

No debí mandar ese último mensaje, no recibo contestación inmediata como en los anteriores.

«Olvídalo», envié, justo en el momento en que entraba la llamada.

—Perdón por la demora, tuve que salir al patio porque estaba calentando algo en el microondas y, adentro, la señal se perdió completamente —me dice apurada. ¿Dónde está? Tiene una cocina, tiene un patio, no está en un hotel—. ¿Jade?

—Perdón, tan solo, me distraje… pensando —le contesto todavía haciéndome preguntas—. Aquí estoy.

—Te envié un mensaje para no despertarte con la llamada si estabas durmiendo. Se lo mucho que te molesta que te llamen cuando estás descansando.

—Es tarde, pero sigo despierta. Se me ha hecho imposible dormir estos días… —le digo sin caer en cuenta de que podría tomarlo como un reclamo—, perdón no era mi intensión… —Mejor me callo, no pretendía poner más estrés en la situación. Tori siempre se preocupa mucho cuando no descanso, cuando tengo estos momentos de insomnio.

—Dicen que cuando estás mal del corazón es difícil dormir… Yo estoy igual —me confiesa con una tierna risa, corta y dulce, me hace sonreír al escucharla—. Estaba pensando que, tal vez… si quieres… podríamos hacer, de esto, un pequeño ritual.

—¿El llamarnos en la noche?

—Sí —responde. Parece ser algo que ha pensado y yo no tengo objeción. Si es lo más que puedo tener de ella por el momento, lo quiero, lo acepto sin regañar.

—Sí, claro. Podríamos hablar de nuestro día o tal vez ver una película a la distancia… no sé, es una idea —le sugiero, escuchando un silencio del otro lado. Perfecto me excedí.

Cat sugirió pasos pequeños cuando vuelva a tener contacto con ella y a mi solo me faltó proponerle tener sexo por llamada telefónica. Okey sí, exagero, pero igual.

—Me encantaría, un día eliges tú, un día elijo yo, ¿te parece?

Una sonrisa más grande se graba en mis labios y empiezo a sentirme mejor, realmente mejor.

Es curioso como, alguien que se va y te deja el corazón perforado, puede llenarte nuevamente en pocos segundos y cambiarlo todo. Es más curioso aún, que cuando eso sucede, te das cuenta de que amas a ese alguien, es un hecho. Si dudabas, la prueba está ahí.

Esto es un, paso por paso.

Unas llamadas ahora, unas películas después, tal vez una que otra visita.

—¿No va a haber protesta a las que yo elija?

—Siempre y cuando no la haya con las mías tampoco —me responde, y ya me imagino qué tipo de películas querrá que vea.

—Okey, llegaremos a un mutuo acuerdo…

—¿Qué tal ahora mismo? ¿Quieres ver algo?

Sí, definitivamente estoy mejor. Nada es perfecto, pero iremos arreglando esto, de alguna manera, sé que lo haremos.

* * *

**Nota:**

Hasta mañana y gracias por sus comentarios, lo aprecio como no tienen idea, son una gran motivación para este «proyectito».


	125. Photograph

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Quiero mostrarte algo —me dice en media conversación. No sé de qué se trata, así que solo espero a que llegue el mensaje.

Es una foto de su nuevo documento de identificación, ahora con el nombre Denisse O'Brien a un lado de su fotografía… Ningún rastro de Tori Vega.

Me quedo mirándolo por un buen tiempo, esto se veía venir, debí suponer que sería mas temprano que tarde.

—Sales linda en la foto —le digo finalmente.

—Gracias, espero que… no… que no te moleste que te lo enseñara… o…

—¿Por qué me molestaría? Era algo que tenías que hacer y me alegra que no esperaras más.

Esto debe ser un peso que descarga de sus hombros, dejar definitivamente el mundo que ella creó con ese nombre atrás.

—Cuervo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro. No necesitas preguntarme si algo quieres… preguntarme —termina confundida y casi puedo verla sacudiendo su cabeza—, dime.

—¿Por qué querías un manager cuando volviste, si no querías volver al espectáculo? Sé que te reuniste con algunos después de Tess, lo que no sé es para qué.

—Hmm —exhala justo en el auricular—, apenas regresé me contactó un conocido de una cadena de noticias. Querían hacerme una entrevista exclusiva para aclarar qué pasó y por qué me fui.

—¿Un remedo de Diane Sawyer o algo así?

—No algo así, ella precisamente.

—Wow, eso es grande, ella no entrevista a cualquiera.

—Lo sé, sin embargo, contratar a otro agente para coordinar una sola entrevista, hubiese sido excesivo. Yo misma me contacté con ellos y les dejé saber que no estaba interesada al momento.

—Entiendo, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta. Hasta hace poco tuviste algunas reuniones buscando uno…

—Esos no son agentes de actores o cantantes —me dice interrumpiéndome—, se dedican exclusivamente a representar fotógrafos.

—¡Oh!

Eso no lo sabía, entonces quiere meterse en esto de lleno. Me parece bien, es buena en lo que hace y no lo digo por que sea mi pareja, es realmente buena.

—Debo encontrar a uno que no solo esté conectado, sino que tenga diversidad total en el mundo de la fotografía; que trabaje con revistas, con galerías, con editoriales y de las buenas, y que también sepa valorar el contenido artístico, no solo el comercial; alguien abierto que se mueva dentro del mundo digital, que es una de las cosas que más me interesa.

—Vaya, Cuervito, debo decir que me impresionas. Yo pensaba que iniciarías con esto más como un hobby, trabajando para tu libro.

—Ese era el plan al inicio, pero cuando rechacé la entrevista sentí que si no voy a regresar a la vida que dejé, debo apropiarme de la quiero y hacerlo bien.

Debo admitir que tener a una mujer a tu lado que no teme ir por lo que desea, que siempre está tratando de mejorar y de alcanzar el siguiente nivel, es completamente excitante.

De qué está hecha la vida si no es para seguir caminando. Yo tampoco soy el tipo de mujer que se queda sentada viendo como la vida te pasa por encima.

Ella es motivada, inteligente, astuta, además de hermosa. Es la mujer perfecta y quisiera decir que es mía, pero Izzy no le pertenece a nadie. Está contigo porque quiere, nunca porque sienta que debe o no encuentra otro lugar que no sea a tu lado. Es independiente y eso me gusta.

—Y… cuando seas una fotógrafa muy famosa y reconocida, ¿me fotografiarás a mí?

—Depende del tipo de fotos —dice soltando una ligera risa, pícara.

—Las que tú quieras, siempre y cuando no las subas a internet. Mi cuerpo… es tuyo.

—Me tientas, Jade West…

—Algo tengo que hacer, ¿no?

Eso, algo tengo que hacer para que se anime a decirme dónde está. En menos de 72 horas es día de Acción de Gracias y yo quiero verla. Si logro que me diga su ubicación, puedo viajar como sea, aunque conseguir boleto de avión es difícil en estas fechas, algo debo hacer, aún no puedo manejar… pero podría contratar un chofer. Yo que sé, ¡algo!

—Vamos a dormir —dice mientras bosteza.

—Vamos.

No fue hoy, pero quizá mañana me diga algo.

Ojalá.

* * *

**Nota:**

Una vez más gracias por venir por aquí. Otro en la noche que en este momento estoy saliendo con mi familia.


	126. Sleeping

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

¿Quién no ha visto la cara de un bebe a punto de romper en llanto?

Pues esa es la expresión con la que encontré a Jade esta mañana, cuando llegue de sorpresa a su casa.

Cat me dejó entrar. Su vuelo a Idaho por el fin de semana partía a las once de la mañana y yo llegué con todas las compras hechas para el almuerzo, antes de las nueve y treinta. Subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y entre sigilosa a su habitación.

Duerme, pero con esa mueca en la cara, con una U invertida marcando sus labios, su quijada arrugada y sus manos cruzadas en su pecho, como si tuviera que resguardarse de algo.

Se ha esforzado un mundo para descubrir en donde estoy durante los últimos dos días. Ha intentado los _no te escucho bien, ¿qué tal si me das el numero fijo del hotel para llamarte?_, así como los _¿por qué no me mandas una foto de donde estás? Enséñame tu parte del mundo_. Sin embargo, complacerla con cualquiera de los dos le habrían dado suficiente información sobre mi verdadero paradero. No demoraría más de veinte minutos para pararse tras la puerta de mi casa, exigiendo una explicación de por qué no resolvemos las cosas con un café en mano, o por qué nos dedicamos a jugar al gato y al ratón todas las noches… y tendría razón.

Cat se despide de mi con un abrazo y un susurro, no volverá hasta el domingo. Me agradece que, por lo menos hoy, me quede aquí con ella. La había invitado a viajar por el feriado, pero Jade se negó rotundamente; quería dormir y pasar todo el día en la cama. Está triste… y siento que es por mi.

Doy vuelta alrededor de la cama y me quito los zapatos intentando no hacer ruido alguno, colocándolos fuera del camino, a un lado de la cama. De la misma manera me quito los pantalones, quedando únicamente con una remera de algodón, a rayas, y mi ropa interior.

Alzo las cobijas despacio y me adentro en ese calor que ella ha creado durante la noche con su cuerpo. Me acerco a su espalda y me apego lo más posible, sin despertarla.

Su aroma es suave, frutal y algo cítrico; el olor de su piel mezclado con su perfume favorito.

Me junto aún más con mis labios sobre ese buzo de mangas largas, una pijama que conozco muy bien, era mía. La única diferencia es que, esa talla, a mi me queda nadando y, a ella, apenas suelta en el busto, ni apretada, ni muy floja.

No lleva nada por debajo, más que un par de bragas cómodas de algodón tipo bóxer, usualmente es lo único que se pone para dormir. Me imagino que como yo, ella también me extraña.

Espero un momento, algunos minutos hasta que nuestro calor se vuelva uno solo y tomo forma con su cuerpo. Mis piernas detrás de las suyas, mi torso a su espalda, mi mano colándose por entre su brazo y su cintura.

Realmente la extraño.

Ella inconscientemente me busca en sus sueños, guardando mi mano en medio de su estómago, y murmura mi nombre… mi nombre… «Izzy, quédate conmigo».

—Aquí estoy, amor. Duerme tranquila. Aquí estoy.

* * *

**Nota:**

¡No tengo perdón! Ayer ya no pude publicar este. Pero bueno. Que tengan un buen inicio de semana.


	127. Our hearts

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Despierta con un largo suspiro y se queda quieta al sentirme a sus espaldas. Sabe que soy yo porque entrelaza nuestros dedos y acaricia el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar.

La dejo sentirme por unos minutos antes de hablarle. Beso su hombro y trazo líneas con mis labios en su cuello, susurrándole al oído un: «_Buenos días_».

El aire es fresco gracias al sistema de aire de su casa, tanto que el calor de nuestros cuerpos es confortable, delicioso, acogedor y adormecedor. Podría estar así por días, si no fuera por el evidente hambre que ambas sentimos. Nuestros estómagos lo hacen presente con unos ruidos que nos hacen reír.

—Debe ser el medio día —le digo notando la luz del sol que se aprecia reflejada en la pared, la sombra de la cortina es casi vertical.

Su cuerpo da vuelta en mis brazos y sus hermosos e hinchados ojos me confrontan. Estuvo llorando, o tiene una terrible alergia…, pero lo más seguro es que lloró.

No dudo en darle un beso, uno y otro, y otro más, apenas presionando nuestros labios, acariciándola suavemente con la punta de mi nariz y de regreso a sus boca con calma.

Un gusto salado me advierte de sus lágrimas; me siento tan culpable… y lo soy.

Saber que alguien sufre por tus acciones, por más justificadas que estas sean, es el peor sentimiento que se puede tener.

Jade es una mujer tan fuerte, tan entera. Rara vez se expresa de esta forma. Su manera de dejar salir todo lo que tiene adentro son -en la mayoría de casos- las letras, sus escritos, sus fuertes gestos en el rostro… hasta sus gritos; más nunca o debería decir, casi nunca, sus lágrimas, su pena, su depresión.

Hacer daño a alguien que no se permite a sí misma liberar su frustración de esta manera, es el infierno. Yo la hice llorar… y quién soy yo para creerme con ese derecho.

Recorro su rostro con mis labios, recogiendo cada una de esas gotas saladas hasta llegar a sus ojos y, con cariño, los acaricio. Paso mi mano y brazo por debajo de su cuello, y la aprieto a mi cuerpo en un abrazo que sé que necesita, ella oculta su rostro bajo mi quijada y solloza en mi cuello.

La siento tan débil, tan agotada; odio verla así.

Nos quedamos en silencio, se escucha a lo lejos, el ruido de la ciudad; un poco más cerca, la brisa que cruza los árboles; a unos metros, el ruido del aire acondicionado, a unos cortos centímetros, su profunda respiración.

Acaricio su cabello y la lleno de besos en la frente. Ella acaricia con figuras mi espalda, en ocasiones, claros rasguños, al apretar su puño en mi remera.

Yo la dejo llorar, la dejo liberarse de toda esta desilusión que tiene adentro. Yo soy la que la causó, yo soy la que debe estar aquí ahora, la que debe cuidarla, darle un poco de confort, como mínimo.

A veces es difícil llegar a entender cómo, cuando entras en una relación y llega a formarse un lazo fuerte y verdadero, debes sacrificar, debes entregar, debes comprometer.

Jade y yo decidimos tomar un camino juntas y, en el andar, yo decidí entregarle algo; ella hizo lo mismo. Nuestros corazones ahora están en manos de la otra; son delicadas esferas de cristal.

El camino es empedrado, por lo menos por ahora. Es por eso que el cuidado debe ser mayor, y yo… fallé. Tropecé y lo tiré, lo lastimé; es mi deber recoger los pedazos y tratar, de una forma u otra, enmendar mi error.

Jamás he estado enamorada, no hasta que Jade llegó. Nunca me importó mucho tener este cuidado, nunca me entregaron un corazón.

Siento el suyo latir con tristeza, con enojo, con locura, con amor, con todo junto por mí, y de la misma manera, el mío lo acompaña.

—¿Podemos quedarnos así unas horas más? —susurra, y su aliento golpea mi clavícula, haciéndome sentir un escalofrío que reprimo apretándola con mi cuerpo.

—El tiempo que quieras, Jade… todo el que tú quieras.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer y gracias siempre por el tiempo que se toman al pasar por aquí.


	128. Thanksgiving Dinner

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Nada en este mundo, supera tu lasaña —me dijo Jade cubriéndose la boca con su mano para hablar—. ¡Nada, nada, nada!… Okey, tal vez el sexo… ¡pero nada más!

—Exageras —le sonreí al verla disfrutar su comida, de verdad le gusta este platillo. La primera vez que lo hice, estábamos aún en la secundaria y, si entonces -cuando solía ser dura conmigo- no pudo contener su gusto, mucho menos ahora.

—Hmm… —Negó, intentando debatir con sus manos. Prefirió seguir comiendo antes de darme la contraria.

—Pareces Garfield.

—No tengo problema con esa comparación. Ese gato es un claro reflejo de mi personalidad, además… gato, nueve vidas. A mi me quedan ocho.

—Eres tan boba —le dije sonriendo, mientras dejaba mis cubiertos sobre el plato.

¡Dios, comimos tanto! Sin embargo todavía quedaba el postre y un helado de manjar y avellanas no caía nada mal.

Me levanté hacia el refrigerador, sacando _la sorpresa_; dos vasos individuales y dos cucharas, junto con un adorno de chocolate en forma de pavo, que compré en la heladería.

—Al parecer comeremos pavo después de todo —bromeó mordiéndole la cabeza—. Debería tener relleno de mora o fresa, para que se riegue cuando lo muerdes… sería divertido. _La sangre de los inocentes_. Un homenaje real a la historia de este país.

—Tu cinismo es algo de admirar… y agradecer en este día.

Un día largo y extraño, de hecho.

Nos levantamos aproximadamente a las cuatro y treinta de la tarde, el hambre que sentíamos nos obligó a ponernos de pie.

Para ese entonces ella estaba más tranquila, habíamos iniciado una charla cotidiana, mencionando la suerte que teníamos de no cenar pavo esa noche porque, de ser así, no lo haríamos; reímos un poco y cambiamos de tema.

Hablamos sobre el viaje de Cat, sobre cuanto ella y Andre han estado frecuentándose, sobre cómo ha progresado en la terapia estas dos semanas que hemos pasado separadas, además de su trabajo y la propuesta de hacer un _spin off_ de su serie original.

Esa noticia en particular la emocionó mucho, fue la que más le cambió el ánimo, se notaba que tenía muchas ganas de contármelo, en persona.

En general tocamos muchos temas, menos los evidentes, Eva y mi partida.

Jade buscó su ropa interior en el cajón de su armario y se adentró en el baño para tomar una ducha y vestirse con algo cómodo para pasar la tarde, mientras tanto, yo me puse mis pantalones y bajé a la cocina para preparar la lasaña.

Comencé con la salsa y la carne, nada difícil o complicado de hacer, ninguna pasta lo es. Para cuando Jade finalmente bajó, yo estaba terminando la salsa blanca, solo quedaba rallar el queso y preparar los acompañamientos.

—¿En qué ayudo? —preguntó robándose la punta del pan bagette que yacía sobre la mesa.

—¡Qué tal si preparas el pan de ajo! —Terminó su improvisado entremés y, ayudada de su bastón, se acercó al mesón. Me dio un tierno beso en el hombro y se quedó hipnotizada con el movimiento de la cuchara de palo en la salsa, un ligero hervor y estaría lista.

—Mmm, ya quiero comer. —Olfateó lo preparado y largó un suspiro, tomó un cuchillo del cajón a mi derecha y regresó a la mesa para cortar las rodajas de pan y colocarlas en la bandeja.

Ya casi todo estaba listo, solo faltaba meter el molde y el pan en el horno y, en la espera, hacer la ensalada.

Menos de una hora después nos sentamos a la mesa. El queso todavía burbujeaba en la superficie dorada. Yo sabía que al cortarla y colocarla en el plato, se esparciría en él, perdiendo su forma. Desafortunadamente así funciona mi lasaña; demasiada salsa de carne y salsa blanca, demasiado «liquido» entre las capas de pasta.

No es la receta más común, o la manera más adecuada de realizar y no tengo duda que en un centro culinario la descartarían por su falta de estructura, pero en sabor -si debo decirlo yo misma-, es la mejor.

—Hufff… Dios, voy a explotar… —se quejó, después terminar de la última gota de su cuchara de helado. Puso sus manos sobre su vientre y se recostó en el sofá.

—Creo que si te quedas en esa posición no podrás levantarte en un par de horas —le dije estirándole la mano para subir a la alcoba—. Todavía tenemos que escoger una película y, seguramente, quedarnos dormidas a los diez minutos.

Ella se quejó por no querer moverse, pero finalmente me tomó de la mano y subimos al segundo piso.

—Te daré una pijama —dijo acercándose al closet y se detuvo, como si un campo de fuerza transparente la estuviera deteniendo. Esperé unos segundos, ella seguía allí, en la misma posición.

—Una camiseta vieja será suficiente, hace un poco de calor —le dije tratando de crear una reacción. Supe que estaba preguntándose internamente si debió haberme ofrecido la prenda o no, si tenía intensiones de quedarme o, tal como llegué, me iría sin avisar.

Seguía sin moverse ni un centímetro, estaba congelada en media habitación, una vez más había perdido el ánimo.

Caminé unos pasos y me puse frente a ella obligándola a mirarme, acariciando su quijada con mis dedos.

—¿Qué tal si mañana hablamos de todas las cosas que están cruzando por tu mente? Hoy, disfrutemos de la noche, ¿te parece?

Inhaló profundo exhalando de la misma forma; me miró y cerró sus ojos, asintiendo a mi propuesta.

—Te daré tu camiseta de Arctic Monkeys. —Estiró su mano hacia el cajón.—. Yo usaré la The Ramones.

—Que también es mía, por cierto… pero está bien, no pongo objeción. —Le respondí, levantando las manos, el momento exacto en que me miró con reclamo.

Cuando vivía en Las Vegas, solía darle mis camisetas de bandas para dormir las noches que no llevaba pijama. Poco a poco les fui perdiendo el rastro, ahora entiendo el porqué, se las llevaba cuando venía a Los Ángeles.

—Y Cuervo… sin medias en la cama —me advierte—. Que has pasado toda la tarde limpiando el piso de mi casa con ellas, deben estar negras.

Jade odia sentir los pies cubiertos bajo las sábanas. Yo no tengo problema, aquí en esta ciudad calurosa. Ya veremos qué dice cuando le proponga mi plan para navidad. A ver si en un clima helado puede aguantar sus pies desnudos… a menos que intente calentarlos con los míos. Lo que tampoco estaría nada mal.

* * *

**Nota:**

Lo sé, estoy un poco tarde en la hora del día, pero es que el trabajo me está violando. Bueno, la charla queda para el próximo. Gracias por leer.


	129. A late talk

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Tal como lo supuse, nos quedamos dormidas en pocos minutos, es lo malo de comer tanto, se te van las ganas y las posibilidades de hacer «otras cosas», no hay tiempos sexy después de un festín a la romana.

Desperté con la leve luz del reloj digital del descodificador a eso de las 3:17 de la madrugada y me encontré con sus ojos, mirándome.

—¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? —Me acomodé nuevamente en la almohada y volví a cerrar los míos sin recibir una respuesta, lo que me obligó a abrirlos nuevamente—. ¿Jade?

—Shhh, descansa —me susurró, pero la tristeza en su hablar no me dejó tranquila. Comenzó a acariciar el borde de mi rostro, acomodando mis cabellos caídos tras mi oreja y continuaba mirándome como si fuese una muñeca de cristal, como si cualquier movimiento brusco podría romperme en mil pedazos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, Cuervo, duerme.

—Jade, solo… dime qué sucede —le dije al percatarme de su tono preocupado. Es un sutil cambio en la gravedad de su voz, imperceptible para los que no la conocen bien; para mi era tan claro como distinguir entre el color blanco y el negro.

—Hmm —suspiró. Deteniendo sus caricias al instante, endureciendo sus facciones, su cuerpo.

—Háblame, por favor.

Negó, rozando nuestras narices, así de cerca estábamos la una de la otra.

—Está bien —contesté a su negativa. El momento de aclarar las nuestras dudas había llegado—. Entonces empiezo yo…

Las miles de preguntas que quería hacerle se esfumaron de mi mente en un segundo. ¿Valía la pena traer su pasado a la luz?, ¿cambiaría eso nuestro futuro juntas?

Siempre he creído que lo hecho, hecho está, que si la vida te obligó a cerrar una puerta es para que busques otra, salgas de ese lugar y comiences a caminar hacia el frente, nunca vi la lógica en retroceder; recorrer el mismo sendero una y otra vez no me llevaría a ningún lugar.

Suspiré antes de confesar que no había nada que quisiera preguntarle. Prefería explicarle cosas que creo que la molestan, que le preocupan a ella.

—Mañana te irás —asumió con certeza. Ese era el plan, al menos hasta hoy en la mañana que la encontré llorando. Saldría esta misma noche, pasaría por casa, tomaría mi maleta y emprendería el camino al norte, y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, de madrugada en la cama con Jade, a punto de decirle que no me movería de este lugar hasta el domingo.

—No.

—Lo harás eventualmente.

—Me temo que sí, lo haré… —no me dejó terminar, tapó mi boca con su pulgar y acarició mis labios. Los miró por lo que se sentía como una eternidad y marcando la pena en su rostro retomo las palabras.

—Entiendo que debas irte… que necesites tu tiempo y por eso mismo siento que… será lo mejor si… —pausó, respiró, volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire y, con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, liberó su pesadez—… debemos terminar…

La sola mención de ese grupo de palabras me llegó como un puñal clavándose en mi pecho. Lo filoso de su tono, lo quebrada que tenía su voz al dejarlas salir, darse cuenta de que ha estado pensando en esto por algún tiempo, la duda de si era únicamente por mí. Todo se acumuló en un cosquilleo dentro de mi nariz y un frío en mi columna.

—Te equivocas…

—No… tú te fuiste para tener una libertad que… yo te volví a quitar.

—Me confundes con una hormiga que sigue a las demás, a la que se le dice qué hacer y a dónde ir —refuté, extrañada de la dureza con que lo hice—… yo sé a donde voy, quién soy, decido que hacer; tú no me has quitado nada. —Recobré mi delicadeza al hablar y repetí los movimientos que ella hizo en mi. Una caricia en su rostro, bajando por su cuello, posando mi mano en su espalda.

—Te fuiste la primera vez porque no aguantabas más, lo volviste a hacer hace unas semanas y en unos días… partirás de nuevo…

—No como la última vez —le aseguré, tratando de apaciguar su rigidez con mis caricias en su columna—. Necesito irme, pero no quiero alejarme de ti.

—Eso no tiene lógica, si te vas, te alejarás…

—No —le repetí, presionando nuestros labios—. No —susurré en ellos—… iré a reunirme con un agente en San Francisco, está de paso y es una buena oportunidad. Pasaré ahí una semana y viajaré a Whitefish. —La miré sabiendo que asumiría que voy únicamente por Ben—. Tu cronograma termina el 15 de diciembre, ¿no? —Asintió—. Ven conmigo… podemos pasar Navidad y año nuevo, rodeadas de nieve, con un chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea.

Esperé a que analice la propuesta, no tenía más opción, era su turno de objetar si es que así lo quería.

Tras unos minutos, mi paciencia se llevó lo mejor de mi e interrumpí sus pensamientos.

—Ben no va a estar, seríamos únicamente tú y yo —le aclaré, ella movió sus ojos a un lado, pensaba, ¿en qué?, no lo sé, pero le tomó un tiempo más hablar.

—¿Las dos nada más?

—Sí, tú y yo, la nieve, la chimenea. Alquilé la cabaña en donde me quedé…, donde nos quedamos, en realidad.

—¿Y qué con Ben?

—Él tiene una novia en Chicago, se mudó hace un mes. Pasará allá con su familia y con su abuelo.

Me tranquilicé cuando sentí su cuerpo ceder y relajarse.

—¿Qué pasará después?

—No lo sé, pero lo hablaremos y decidiremos juntas.

—Okey —concluyó y descansó sus ojos finalmente. Yo me acomodé en su cuello, esperando que el sueño volviese a mi cuando de la nada ella comenzó a hablar, con sus ojos aún cerrados, simplemente habló.

—La conocí en el Club, no era como otras chicas, ella… al principio me traía recuerdos de Layla —pausó—. No, no sabía que era su hija, hasta meses después no lo supe. Eva no se trató de Layla en absoluto. No la usé para recordarla… pero sí, me enamoré de ella.

Yo la observaba y la que endureció su cuerpo entonces, fui yo.

—Fue la primera vez que alguien me hacía sentir tan viva, tan elocuente, tan completa, tan… dócil —bufó una burla a si misma sonriendo de lado, estaba recordando su relación y era feliz—. Le encantaba hacerme cosquillas, ¿sabes? Yo lo odiaba, o decía que lo hacía, la verdad me encantaban sus juegos, su risa, su bromas. Era una chica boba sin vergüenza, si tenía que pararse en medio escenario en el karaoke y gritar una canción, bailar, o… lo que sea, lo hacía sin pensarlo dos veces… La libertad con la que vivía era envidiable.

—Fue tu primer amor —le dije y me miró por unos segundos.

—Lo fue, pero yo ya no la amo más… yo… tú… debes creerme.

—Lo sé, ese nunca fue el problema. Me gusta escucharte hablar de ella… conmigo.

Y sí, no me molesta, estoy segura de que en el futuro, si esta conversación termina bien, escucharé más de ella. Debo acostumbrarme, todos tenemos una historia.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije? —me susurra. Una duda que debía imaginarme que la invadiría desde el momento que lo mencioné.

—«Te amo, Ev», «te extraño», «te necesito», a veces sonreías y nada más decías su nombre —le cuento causando un desagrado notable en su gesto, se apena de haberlo hecho, como si hubiese podido evitarlo—. ¡Jade, no! No te culpes, sé que estabas preocupada y lo que hacías era soñarla, recordar su relación. No tiene nada de malo —me mira con reproche, ambas sabemos que me molestó—. Es… raro, incómodo, lo acepto, aún así, no tiene nada de malo recordar una buena relación.

—Por eso no me dijiste nada hasta ese día.

—Dolía, no te voy a mentir, cada vez que despertaba con tus palabras hacia ella, dolía.

—Debiste decírmelo…

—¿Para qué? Si yo pudiera elegir qué soñar no habría repetido la pesadilla de tu accidente por semanas. ¿Qué hubieses hecho tú?, ¿dejar de dormir?

—No lo sé… ¿por qué estabas tan molesta entonces?

—Si no lo recuerdas, fue tu acusación lo que me molestó, tu reclamo… El mío con esto fue nada más un… desquite infantil.

—Pero tú creías que yo la amaba todavía. Querías que elija.

—Estaba agobiada, completamente saturada de todo, los líos con la policía, la demanda legal -que siento haberte ocultado, por cierto-, la terapia, la invasión, el hecho de que me había entrevistado con por lo menos diez agentes y ninguno se decidía a firmar contrato conmigo… todo se acumuló —confesé exhausta de solo pensar en eso nuevamente—. Dudé mucho los últimos días, dudé de tus motivos para viajar, dudé más aún cuando me pediste pasar por el hospital, dudé de mi misma, de ti, de nuestra relación… simplemente dudé.

—Okey —dijo ella con un bostezo.

—Jade… sé que hay cosas que todavía quieres saber, pregúntame.

—No ahora, quiero dormir un poco.

—¿Cuándo entonces? No puede pasar otro mes solo en la espera de otra madrugada de insomnio.

—Desayuno… mañana, dormir… ahora…

Tenía razón, "dormir ahora" era el mejor plan. Por lo menos dejamos algunas cosas en claro, si con eso es suficiente para descansar… "desayuno mañana" será.

* * *

**Nota:**

No se preocupen que el Jori llega, poco a poco, pero llega. Gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo, es la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo muy pronto.


	130. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

El desayuno estuvo exquisito, ambos en realidad.

Desperté con el olor del café a la distancia, pan tostado y tocino.

Izzy se había despertado muy temprano para prepararlo y entró a la habitación, con una bandeja en mano, justo cuando abría los ojos.

—Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien? —preguntó acomodando todo en el velador.

—Dormí excelente.

Más que nada dormí con ella, con esa hermosa mujer que vestía nada más que sus bragas de algodón y esa remera -que le robé- anudada a un lado de sus caderas, dejando ver toda la extensión de sus bronceadas pirenas… y su cola, su linda cola, ¡por Dios!, mi desayuno se veía más que apetitoso.

—El café se va a enfriar —me advirtió, leyéndome la mente, y aunque estaba segura de que mis ganas no bajarían de temperatura, no quería experimentar con esa posibilidad.

Me enderecé en mi propio puesto y peine un poco mi cabello con mis dedos, soltándolo sobre mis hombros y estire mi mano en su dirección, llamándola con una seña.

Es tan linda cuando duda de mi y ladea su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos mientras decide si debería seguir mis instrucciones o no.

—¡Vamos ven! —Le suplico con la sonrisa que le encanta. Es una coqueta y me devuelve el gesto de la manera más pícara también.

Di unas palmadas en mi regazo, invitándola a sentarse sobre mi, pero ella prefirió jugar la carta segura y lo hizo a mi derecha, virando su cuerpo para verme.

Lamentablemente yo no le presté mucha atención, estaba perdida en sus suaves piernas, que sobresalían completamente de la cama. Mi mano no demoró en tocarlas, en acariciar su muslo, apenas a unos milímetros de su centro.

—Jade… el café —dijo con dificultad y exhaló cuando hice un movimiento inesperado con dos dedos sobre esa prenda de algodón, recibiendo una descarga inmediata de su humedad.

—Mi desayuno está listo… ven aquí —le repetí, sin embargo, ella estaba ocupada disfrutando tanto mi masaje en su área intima como para responder o moverse.

Si la montaña no va a Mahoma…

Me destapé completamente y me senté a horcajadas por su espalda. La abracé con mis manos acariciando sus lados para quitarle la remera -mucha ropa para esta hora de la mañana. La tiré por algún lugar de la habitación y de paso me quité la mía de la misma forma, regresando con mis manos, lentamente sobre su abdomen hasta a su caliente centro, continuando lo que inicié.

Su piel es dulce, más aún cuando me muero por probarla. Disfruto tanto olfatearla en las mañanas, hundir mi nariz en su cuello, besarlo, embriagarme con su olor.

Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, mis dedos jugaban sobre la tela, mi boca en su espalda, mi otra mano apretando uno de sus pezones, ejerciendo cada vez más fuerza, más velocidad, finalmente pellizcándolo sin perdón. Eso la obligó a largar un grito con la excitación grabada en su tono.

Otra descarga se hacia presente bajo mis dedos, esa prenda húmeda comenzaba a estorbarme y decidí abandonar la suavidad de sus senos para adentrarme en sus bragas.

Mi propio centro se apretó involuntariamente al tocarla, estaba tan mojada y yo no me quedaba atrás; ambas íbamos por el mismo camino.

Los gemidos que emitía, junto con sus entrecortadas respiraciones, me ponían cada vez más al filo de lo inaguantable. Necesitaba tenerla sobre ese colchón, dispuesta a mi, abierta de par en par, para probarla, tocarla, frustrarla y luego someter sus ansias y complacerla.

Extrañaba tanto el sexo con Izzy, en general, lo extrañaba todo, pero más a ella así.

Me di la vuelta con cuidado y me puse de pié tan solo para jalarla hacia mí con un beso y que me ayudara a sostenernos. Quería quitarle esa inútil prenda.

Bajé por su cuerpo inundada con fragmentos de su voz y me hinqué en el piso con mi rostro justo enfrente de ese tierno monte que me moría por probar.

La tela bajó sin dificultad alguna y cayó sobre sus tobillos. Izzy la arrojó a unos metros con un movimiento con sus pies y me miró agitada, deseosa, suplicante.

Mis labios encontraron su centro sin dificultad alguna. Se abrieron con gusto, acompañados de mi húmeda lengua, presionando mi urgencia sobre la suya.

Tembló apenas la toqué y varias veces después, mientras mi lengua recorría lo largo de sus labios, recogiendo su humedad.

Su sabor es perfecto, la mezcla exacta entre acidez, un toque salado y con un final dulce único.

Probarla es como degustar un buen whisky; antes de tomártelo, debes inhalar su aroma, de primera instancia sentirás el gusto que éste tiene, haciéndote salivar, tal vez un de los pasos más importantes. Los olores y sabores van de la mano, prepararte para lo que vendrá solo hará crecer tu deseo de tenerlo en los labios, así que vuelves a inhalar.

Le das una corta probada y lo primero que sientes es como quema tu boca y te llenas de su gusto. Deberías sentir su acidez, su origen, hasta un toque dulce mientras más lo saboreas. No has degustado un buen whisky si no sientes todos esos elementos.

Izzy se perdía en mis acciones, en cuánto disfrutaba de cada lamedura, cada empuje de mi quijada entre sus pliegues.

Temblaba, encontrándose cerca del final, pero yo quería un poco más.

Me separé interrumpiendo su curso y la empujé a la cama tan solo para montarme sobre ella y empezar a llenar su cuerpo con besos recorriéndola desde sus pies a su boca, que desesperadamente buscaba su propio sabor.

Su deseo me quito todas las intenciones. Tori me sujetó por las muñecas y con su cuerpo nos dio la vuelta.

—¡Eh, eh, no! —me dijo cuando traté de liberarme y retomar mi posición. Gratamente fui víctima de la desesperación de sus labios, sus dientes aprisionaron mi piel, dejando marcas que seguramente conservaré por varios días y luego regreso a mi oído, comiendo mi cuello a bocanadas, gimiendo justo en él.

—Cuervo, más vale que termines lo que estas iniciando… —me interrumpió con un mordisco en el lóbulo.

—¿Jade?… ¿Alguna vez… te has probado en los labios de otra mujer?

Era una pregunta que no sabía como responder. Era obvio que sí, prácticamente, en algún momento de la noche, eso es exactamente lo que haces. Es lo que yo acababa de hacer con ella y ella lo ha hecho conmigo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

No entendía qué era lo que me proponía pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de probar algo nuevo.

—¿Qué propones? —le susurré, recibiendo la sonrisa más traviesa que la he visto poner.

Ella me soltó y se colocó boca abajo, sobre el colchón.

—Sube en mí, complácete —susurró.

Lo que me pedía era extraño, complacerme significaba arremeter sobre su cuerpo, específicamente sobre su cola, hacerlo hasta llegar al orgasmo de esa manera. Es una posición muy común entre las parejas heterosexuales, no lo neguemos, pero yo no tengo un pene, que sacaría ella de eso, era…raro.

—¡Vamos, sube! —pidió nuevamente.

Mi centro ya estaba bastante necesitado para ese entonces y sentir la suavidad de sus nalgas fue increíblemente placentero. Abrí un poco mis piernas para poder sostenerme mejor y solo ese movimiento me dio otra punzada de placer.

Tori descubrió su cuello, quería que la besara, que la tocara con mi pecho sobre su espalda, y lo hice.

Empecé a mover mis caderas de manera circular, recibiendo un suave y delicioso contacto con su piel, apoyándome en los codos para poder continuar mi movimiento.

Ella levantaba su cola cada vez que yo empujaba mi centro, dándome más contacto con su pelvis, excitándome cada vez más.

Me separé, empujándome con mis puños sobre el colchón, mis movimientos crecían más erráticos, esto era excitante, era delicioso, era increíble ver como ella se retorcía debajo de mi y movía sus hombros, extendía sus músculos, gemía con cada empuje que recibía de mi cuerpo.

Finalmente, sentí un calor inmenso en mi vientre, en mi pecho, se extendió por mi espalda y ella extendió sus manos hasta mi cola, presionándonos aún más. Mi cuerpo vibraba, completamente agitado, hasta que caí vencida sobre su espalda, mi respiración era exagerada, más de lo normal. Mi aliento pegaba en su cuello y ella sonreía, tal vez le causaba cosquillas.

Regresé de espaldas al colchón para recuperar mi respiración y fue cuando, sin advertirlo, ella se hincó a mi lado.

—Ahora, ¿quieres probarte?

Aún tenía dudas de lo que haría, pero asentí.

Levantó su pierna izquierda y se colocó a horcajadas al nivel de mi cuello, era evidente lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Lista? —me sonrió, se sostuvo del respaldar de la cama. Yo descendí un poco para poder alcanzarla—. Compláceme.

No sé de donde sacó esta idea, lo único que sé es que fue ¡es-pec-ta-cu-lar!

Y sí, tenía razón. El momento que puse mis labios en su centro sentí la diferencia. Un sabor distinto mezclado con el suyo; penetrante, fuerte, un poco más ácido.

La expresión «se corrió» es algo que hasta ahora me había parecido absurda, llegas al orgasmo, te vienes, terminas. Sin embargo esta vez, literalmente, mi humedad «se corrió» por su piel hasta llegar a su centro. Me pregunto ¿cómo se sintió?

Me he probado en los labios de otras mujeres, en los de mi actual pareja muchas veces, pero… Dios, tenía que ser Izzy quién ponga la barra en otro nivel.

Nunca volveré a pensar en esto sin recordarla así, sentada sobre mi boca, apretando con dureza sus manos en la cama, con sus senos perfectos vistos desde este ángulo.

La sostuve con mis brazos rodeando sus piernas a cada lado y la mantuve ahí hasta cuando sentí que no daba más e intentó separarse.

Era palpable la tensión que ejerció en mi rostro y, en pocos segundos, la vi desbaratarse sobre mi.

Después de eso estaba lista para le desayuno que había preparado. ¡Qué importaba que el café estuviera frío, las tostadas duras y la mantequilla derretida!

Este es el mejor desayuno que he tenido en meses, sin duda, el mejor.

* * *

**Nota:**

Un buen fin de semana.


	131. A Good Day

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¿Por qué me tendría «en gracia» un jefe de la mafia? Eso no tiene sentido —balbuceó Izzy aún con la cuchara del helado en la boca. Es el segundo tarro tamaño personal que comemos esta tarde.

A eso del medio día, fuimos a hacer compras al supermercado, algunos paparazzis nos esperaban a la salida y se encargaron de tomar cientos de fotografías.

Lo gracioso de todo es que yo aún no puedo caminar tan bien sin mi bastón, es más, la velocidad es un problema e Izzy se aprovechó de la situación para tomar mi mano libre y entrelazar nuestros dedos. Puso la sonrisa más sincera que pudo fingir para ellos y posó para cada una de las fotos.

Yo, por mi lado, me coloqué mis gafas oscuras antes de salir del auto y esa mueca de: «_el mundo me apesta_», que se ha vuelto mi marca registrada al pasar de los años.

Como dijo Tori al salir de casa:

—Si van a vernos juntas, que nadie dude que la _Chica Mala_ volvió para quedarse y además, que se consiguió a una linda novia.

¿Cómo refutar esa declaración? Yo estoy de vuelta más segura que nunca y mi pareja es la mujer más hermosa de todas.

No puedo creer que me haya tomado estar la borde de morir para darme cuenta que, esconderme tras las apariencias y los gustos que la sociedad te impone -que el mundo del espectáculo exige-, era una completa estupidez.

Yo vine a este planeta a vivir mi vida, no la de mis padres o mi familia, mis amigos, mucho menos la de los empresarios viejos y anticuados y, si el público me abandona, tendré que emprender un nuevo camino, como lo hizo Izzy.

Juro que no entra nada más en la nevera, ni un chocolate de dos centímetros de diámetro. Lo único que compramos fueron golosinas, ya saben, helados de muchos sabores, jamones, salame, quesos maduros de diferentes tipos, aceitunas, frutas secas, vino y jugos en cantidades industriales, además de las pizzas congeladas listas para meter al horno.

Izzy se pasó de la raya, pero me aseguró que no me dejaría arrepentirme absolutamente de nada de lo que pusiera en mi boca. Y sí, lo hizo en el tono más sexual del universo.

Lo que me trae a este justo momento. Iniciamos la plática que quedó pendiente la noche de ayer e ella se sorprendió de algunas de las preguntas que le hice.

—Eso es lo que Finn aseguró y, para serte sincera, me preocupa… mucho —le comenté. Colocó el envase vacío sobre el velador y movió su lengua dentro de su boca, jugando con la cuchara, hasta que decidió que no quería preocuparse por eso ahora y se la sacó dejándola adentro del tarro—. Cuervo, esta es la mafia, no los bribones de una película de Hollywood. Ellos pudieron estar tras el incendio de tu casa y… ¡O…! —Detuve su interrupción con mis manos y alzando la voz—… pudieron ser enemigos suyos, ¿entiendes? Tal vez deberíamos ir a la policía.

—Mira, Jade, entiendo tu frustración, pero preocuparnos por esto no nos llevará a nada, no ahora.

—Pero…

—Créeme, el abogado me explicó todo esto cuando pasó lo de Robbie. La policía está metida en sus bolsillos, acusarlos solo empeorará las cosas.

—¿Así que no haremos nada? ¿No averiguaremos o contrataremos a un investigador?

—Si este hombre hubiese querido matarme, lo habría hecho sin problemas. La mafia no se anda con rodeos.

En eso tenía razón, de igual forma, el tipo que entró en la casa esa noche, era un principiante que prácticamente no hizo nada más que allanar el lugar. Se lo multó y ya está por ahí, _libre_ _como el viento, peligroso como el mar_.

¿Así iba esa estúpida canción?

… Qué importa.

—Amor… —Me encanta cuando me dice así, si sentimientos explotan un poquito por dentro—. ¿Crees que mañana podamos pasar todo el santo día en la cama?

—Si eso quiere mi ave de rapiña, claro.

—¡Awww!, tú siempre tan dulce —rió acercándose a acurrucarse en mi pecho.

—Para cuando se te ofrezca, Iz.

Es de las pocas veces que le he dicho por el apodo con el que Ben se refería a ella, pero… le gusta y debo confesar que a mi también.

No quiero que termine el fin de semana, no quiero que se vaya. Esas dos semanas que pasaremos lejos serán un martirio, aunque ahora… estamos bien.

Solo espero la nieve, el silencio de la cabaña, el calor de la chimenea y a ella, así, exactamente como está en este momento, prendada de mi cuerpo, respirando sobre mi cuello.

Hoy fue un día perfecto, hace tanto que no tenía uno de estos.

* * *

**Nota:**

Antes que nada, gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus reviews y… con respecto a eso:

WTF is happening? XDDD

Al parecer alguien hizo una apuesta o algo así y déjenme adivinar. ¿Querían ser el review 350?, o me equivoco, porque se aceleraron hasta que llegaron a ese número y luego pausaron un rato XD.

Pues gracias por la enorme cantidad de reviews de un solo golpe a rustjacque12 y LittleRock17 y aunque ustedes están muy atrás en la historia -en los primeros 70 capítulos-, cuando lleguen aquí y lean esto, escríbanme para explicarme esto. Tal vez lo haga yo misma por PM.

LittleRock17, gracias por corregirme las faltas, te lo agradezco de corazón porque me gusta ser prolija con las cosas y veo que se me han pasado muchos errores. Los que me mencionaste están ya corregidos.

Gracias también a los demás que cada uno de ustedes me alegra el día.

Una buena noche.


	132. The Party

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Recuerdo aún el destello brillante que cegó mi vista cuando desperté en esa habitación. Fue un día como hoy, hace exactamente un año.

La noche anterior fui a un evento privado de uno de los cantantes que también tenía a Tess como manager. Ambas fuimos invitadas, junto con cuatro más de sus representados. Los seis compartimos limusina, de hecho, todos nos llevábamos muy bien.

Al llegar fuimos recibidos por mayordomos y chicas vestidas con muy poca ropa sirviendo bocaditos y licores en bandejas, paseándose como si su trabajo fuese atraer la mirada de los invitados, y así era de alguna forma.

¿Quién puede ignorar a una mujer que llevaba nada más una tanga diminuta y dos parches en sus pezones?

La degradación de esas mujeres importaba muy poco, era la casa del rapero con más promesa del último año, el mandaba lo que le daba la gana en su casa y, en este caso, era ese tipo de entretenimiento.

Como siempre, la fiesta continuó. Yo decidí hacerme de la vista gorda, la verdad es que ese tipo de «espectáculos» están siempre a la orden del día en ese mundo, nada es muy controversial o muy pasado de tono… o eso es lo que todos creen.

Entre todos los invitados sumábamos no más de veinte personas. Todos muy conocidos, todos muy «amigos».

La cena estuvo increíble, en eso tampoco hubo moderación. D-Zy contrató el mejor chef de todos Los Ángeles para preparar el menú. Langosta importada como entrada, un exquisito pescado en salsa de almendras y trufas de plato fuerte y un delicioso mouse de limón y arándanos, acompañados de un rico crocante de pistacho. Quizá de lo mejor que había probado en años.

Luego vino la reunión en el área del jardín, chicas que hacían danza sincronizada en su enorme piscina, música acorde de la noche, un poco de baile y mucha bebida.

Quizá me excedí, ¿pero… es eso razón suficiente, eso me llena de responsabilidad?

Recuerdo haber tomado, tal vez, cinco vasos de un whisky «carísimo», según me contaron mis colegas. Fuerte, realmente _mata caballos,_ si es que eso existe, además de un shot de un vodka ruso que Tess trajo de su viaje al país asiático, una semana atrás.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y sentía claramente cómo mi equilibrio se perdía cada segundo que seguía en ese lugar.

Me excusé al baño y fui acompañada por Daniel Fillion, un actor, compañero y amigo que trabajó conmigo en una película en el 2013. Muy reconocido desde entonces, le gusta escoger con cuidado sus roles y se destaca en el cine independiente, cosa que a Tess nunca le hizo mucha gracia.

Dan fue tan amable como para tomarme del brazo y ayudarme a caminar, acompañarme a la puerta del baño y esperarme afuera. Recuerdo ver su sombra sobre el piso, justo por la ranura de la puerta… y eso es todo lo que mi recuerdo guarda de cómo terminó la noche.

La luz me quemaba las córneas, era tan intensa que tuve que cerrar mis párpados lo mayor posible; era el sol de la mañana que pegaba directo en mi cara.

Mi pecho se sentía extraño y fue cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba mi vestido puesto, no tenía ropa interior tampoco. Mi única cubierta era una sábana blanca, a simple vista, pulcra. Mi compañía… ninguna. Estaba sola en esa habitación que no reconocí.

Me envolví en esa tela y fue cuando me percaté que la sábana que cubría el colchón estaba manchada de sangre; algunas gotas muy disueltas -por así decirlo- y una mancha de un tono amarillento a un lado, supuse que era el rastro de semen. No quise sobre analizar lo que vi, era evidente que había tenido sexo esa noche.

Instintivamente acerqué mi mano a mi vientre, tenía ese dolor leve e incómodo de cuando el acto es fuerte, lo que me extrañó; ese sentimiento suele desaparecer con las horas, mucho menos la mayoría de veces, y la mancha estaba completamente seca.

Analicé la habitación por unos segundos y encontré mi vestido, colocado con cuidado sobre el respaldar de una silla, mi ropa interior, tirada en el piso en una esquina.

Recogí mis cosas y entré en el baño. La analicé y noté al vestido en perfecto estado, mas mis pantaletas no, la mancha de sangre estaba presente en ellas, estaban rotas, como si me las hubieran sacado a la fuerza y comencé a presentir lo peor.

Decidí no estresarme y entré en la ducha para tomar un baño corto. Puse unas gotas de jabón líquido en mi mano y, al pasar por mi centro, sentí mucho ardor y un dolor punzante cuando el agua caliente se escurrió entre mis piernas. Me examiné rápidamente y tí la marca de una mordedura en mi muslo, muy cerca de mi área íntima.

Salí de ahí de inmediato, me sequé y busqué algo de vestimenta en ese cuarto. Tuve suerte al encontrar unos paquetes de ropa promocional del tour de D-Zy, un buzo que me quedaba demasiado grande y unos pantalones deportivos que ajusté con el cordón en la cintura.

Llamé a Tess de urgencia y le conté lo que había descubierto, le pedí que me recogiera de inmediato y cinco minutos después estaba bajando por las escaleras de esa enorme y desolada casa. Entré directamente en el coche y recibí un reclamo antes de siquiera decirme un buenos días.

—¡Dime que no te bañaste!

El reproche era obvio, ¿pero yo qué sabía sobre lo que me pudo haber pasado la noche anterior?

No era la primera vez que tenía sexo fuerte con un hombre y, aunque no es mi preferencia, lo he hecho. Esa noche no había sido más que eso, ¿verdad? Por lo menos hasta que entré en la ducha y comprobé rastros de violencia que, ni en la más absurda de las situaciones, le permitiría a cualquiera infringir en mí.

Pasamos por una farmacia. Ella entró y me pidió que me recostara en el asiento para que nadie me reconociera. Salió, minutos después, con una botella de una bebida hidratante y una pastilla para el día después, que sin permitir reproche me obligó a tomar.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —me preguntó muy seria.

Pensé eternamente la respuesta. No sabía qué había pasado, ni con quién o cómo sucedió, además, había borrado toda evidencia de mi cuerpo -si es que eso era- y para ser sincera tenía miedo… de todo.

—Si quieres mi consejo profesional… —pausó decidiéndose si hacía o no lo correcto—… ni siquiera lo recuerdas. Olvídalo, ve a casa, reorganizaré tu cronograma. Tómate una semana de vacaciones y… simplemente olvídalo.

Seguí su consejo y, debo confesar que, no fue difícil. Si alguien me violó, no tengo memoria de ello, de absolutamente nada después de mi visita al baño, en realidad.

No tengo miedo a volver a tener sexo, no tengo la imagen de mi violador grabada en mis pupilas. La marca en mi muslo sanó y, físicamente, no guardo ningún souvenir de esa noche.

Sin embargo, mi ánimo decayó tanto los días subsiguientes. La falsedad de los medios, de mi carrera, de mis «amigos» que quizá ni siquiera llegaban a ser mis conocidos, todo me cambió en un instante.

El ritmo de trabajo que Tess «reorganizó», me agotó en pocas semanas y, finalmente, un 4 de enero decidí irme, olvidarme de todo, reinventarme, vivir una vida simple.

Tal vez no todo haya funcionado como lo planeé, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Mi vida ahora es mucho mejor que la que dejé.

Con respecto a lo que pasó o no en esa fiesta, no he hablado con ninguno de los presentes desde ese día y Tess nunca supo darme detalle de mi paradero después de verme con Dan.

Sé que él cambió de representante por febrero, que se enfocó más en ese mercado que «_no daba frutos_» según mi ex-agente y es feliz con una linda pelirroja que conoció en el rodaje de su último film.

No quiero acordarme de esa noche y mi empeño en dejar esa experiencia de lado ha tenido mucho éxito. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que esta mañana, encendí el televisor y vi un video de D-Zy.

En las noticias hablaban de la exclusiva fiesta anual que tuvo el día ayer y es ahí cuando caí en cuenta de que, exactamente hace un año el día de hoy, yo despertaba en esa habitación, con mis ojos fundidos por la luz y una incertidumbre que vive en lo más oscuro de mi memoria.

¿Qué pasó?

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Lo sabía, apostaron! rustjacque12 y LittleRock17, por lo menos veo que están disfrutando de la historia y me da gusto. Gracias por el apoyo.

De igual manera a Mr. Deizilla*, Marilinn, Kuroneko, AshleySophia, Dox2804, nunzio Guerrero, Someone, erivip7, LenyRehim, Galleta, Adn, Sorprendido, NO MATES A Jade, inugami18, lene, ala, Qaths10, zombie girl LG, Jayus, Selene Cruxe, AZ, Pola28, JoriLove, df, GabSterMouse, keizike, Silverke, TJ, Liz West Vega, Shinigami Scarlet, BlueSky, el mismo guest, Vic, n, Lemb-20, No Tengo, Intrigado y todos los Guest. Ustedes son todos los que por lo menos una vez han dejado sus reviews, espero no haberme olvidado de nadie, gracias.

*Mr. Deizilla, sí, soy mujer, contestando tu otra pregunta, no soy chilena :( , me imagino que tú sí. Perdón, pensé que ya había contestado lo de mi género, se me pasó.

Suerte a todos y muchas gracias por el apoyo.


	133. Planting A Seed

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

**Hoy, 19 de mayo, publiqué los capítulos 133 y el 134.**

* * *

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

—¿Hum?… Ah, sí —respondo sacudiendo la cabeza y ese recuerdo.

—Que falta de movimiento hay en el medio, para que las fiestas de D-Zy sean noticia —comenta estirando las sábanas de su extremo de la cama. Es medio día y queremos dejar el cuarto limpio antes de salir a comer.

—Así parece. —respondo sin explayarme más, me siento extraña. No he mencionado lo que pasó a nadie, solo lo sabe Tess, lo cual me parece injusto con Jade. Ella es mi pareja, debería contarle estas cosas o…

—Ustedes pertenecían a la misma disquera, ¿no? ¿Fuiste a alguno de sus eventos alguna vez? —interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Sí, a varias y a una en la que no sé si me violaron o tuve una noche extrema con alguien, tampoco sé con quién.

—A la última que fui, fue una reunión pequeña, una cena entre… amigos.

—¿Eras amiga de ese rapero misógino?

—Darren no es así, él es agradable. D-Zy es una pantalla, un personaje, así es ese mundo.

—Antes de encontrarte fui a una con Andre, Cat y Beck —me cuenta, robándose mi atención cuando menciona a Tess—. Esa mujer no dejó de perseguir a Beck toda la noche para que considere cambiar de manager. Se corría el rumor de que ella renuncio a Dan Fillion y quería otro actor en su portafolio.

—No eran un buen equipo, él tenía otros intereses.

—De lo que supe por Malia, tuvieron una fuerte pelea. No supo decirme el porqué, pero él parecía tenerle mucha apatía, resentimiento, algunos decían que salían a escondidas y él la encontró con alguien más.

—Esa historia es ridícula, Tess no tenía novio, ni amante; la mujer no tenía tiempo de nada, su vida era una carrera de fórmula uno —digo contradiciendo el rumor—. Cuando pasaba conmigo no podía permanecer sentada más de diez minutos a la vez, no dormía ni cinco horas en total, además, Dan era soltero, muchas veces me invitó a salir.

—¿Daniel Fillion pretendía a mi novia?

—Danny coqueteaba con Tori Vega, tu novia es Izzy O'Brien —le respondo en ese mismo tono de sexy y juguetón que ella acaba de usar.

—¿Nunca saliste con él? —pregunta con una curiosidad que deja ver algo de celos en el fondo. Yo niego vagamente, ella lo nota y relaja sus facciones.

Dan es muy apuesto, además de un caballero completo, gracioso, simpático. No por nada es muy querido por todo el mundo.

—¿Sabías que él audicionó para mi serie? Para el papel de protagonista y lo rechacé.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Hubiese quedado perfecto para ese rol, mucho mejor que Steve.

—¡Hey, Steve es bueno!

—Dan es mejor.

—No lo sé, algo tiene ese tipo… es como…, nadie puede ser tan perfecto sin ocultar algo oscuro por ahí. Nunca me dio buena espina.

—Es que no lo conocías.

—Tal vez la que no lo conocía, eras tú. —Termina dándome un guiño y le da un golpe a la almohada que acaba de colocar en la cabecera. Da media vuelta y toma su bastón para salir de la habitación—. Vámonos ya, Cuervo, que tengo hambre y la reservación es en cuarenta minutos.

Me cuesta pensar en que Jade pueda tener razón, sobretodo después de esa cena. La verdad no quiero ponerme a pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido, he vivido en una confortable ignorancia por un año, en una relativa paz.

Claro que si un día debo hacerlo, Dan es el primero al que debo preguntar. Él es la última persona que recuerdo tener contacto esa noche, él debe saber qué pasó conmigo cuando salí del baño.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	134. The Actor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

**Hoy, 19 de mayo, publiqué los capítulos 133 y el 134.**

* * *

Todo parecía un mal sueño, un error, un contratiempo e inició con una cama vacía de un lado y un clima de los que nunca se ven en Los Ángeles.

Llovió desde la madrugada, tal parecía que el cielo se sentía tan desolado como yo. Mi Cuervo se fue ayer y, a la hora que yo desperté, ella debía seguir durmiendo en el hotel en San Francisco. Su reunión era en la tarde, solo yo, debía ir a la oficina a las 7:30 AM.

Lo peor de vivir en un clima de costa es que la lluvia no enfría el ambiente, solo hace que todo se vuelva más pegajoso más húmedo, más incómodo y yo lo odio.

En días como hoy, prefiero usar mangas largas que recojan cualquier estúpida humedad y de principio ya estén pegadas a mi piel. Jeans ajustados, delgados, de esos que estiran fácilmente, botines delgados de cuero y el cabello semi recogido en una media cola… en realidad lo único que se me antoja en días así, es volver a dormir.

Sin embargo, mi ausencia en la producción del programa ya se hacía sentir. Cada vez, eran más frecuentes las llamadas de los escritores y directores, esperando una guía de la productora y creadora. Hay cosas que evidentemente solo puedo decidir yo.

Tengo suerte de haber conceptualizado el eje principal de la temporada desde antes de iniciar la filmación. Todo estaba tan bien planeado que, las semanas que estuve en coma, no se perdió el hilo conductor de la trama. Solo faltaba concretar las secuencias de suspenso que nos llevarán a la siguiente temporada y listo.

La mañana estuvo llena de reuniones, algunas sociales, felicitándome por el avance en mi recuperación, otras completamente dedicadas a elaborar los giros correctos en la historia, a planear la composición de las escenas, a sugerir la intensión de los personajes, en fin…, fue agotador.

Después de almorzar con algunos miembros del elenco y tomarnos las respectivas _selfies_ para instagram y facebook y twitter y etcéteras, regresé al estudio para iniciar el proceso de audiciones. Antes que nada, una selección de hojas de vida, revisar fotografías, leer créditos y anotar posibles candidatos.

En lo que viene de la serie ingresarán dos personajes principales inesperados y, de su selección, dependerá si a futuro podemos trabajar en un _spin off_. Eso podría darnos más control sobre tramas alternas y evidentemente, más trabajo y más dinero.

Pasamos más de dos horas solo viendo a cientos de actores, desde los más nuevos a muchos experimentados que se nota que se interesan por el mundo de la televisión por cable. Un par de horas más en reducir la selección de favoritos, entre ellos -una sugerencia de uno de los responsables del casting- el tan «agraciado» Dan Fillion, del que hablamos con Iz, hace unos días.

—Creo que funcionaría como contraparte de Steve. Es un buen antagónico. ¿Vieron el corto del film que estará en cartelera en los festivales?

—No sé, hay algo en él que…

—Que no te convence. —Completa mi frase uno de los otros dos productores, Robert—. Eso ya lo sabemos, pero cuando lo audicionamos por primera vez, era para el papel del héroe, ahora es otra cosa.

Es verdad, lo que no me gustaba de él es que, en ese entonces, sentía que traería un grado de malicia a un personaje que debía ser encantador, sobretodo, que pueda ser versátil sin esa extraña «cosa» que él tiene en la cara cuando sonríe; es como una sensación de hipocresía que te deja un mal sabor de boca.

Es distinto ahora, el sería el malo, el villano… podría funcionar, aunque…

—Vamos, Jade. Lo audicionaremos, si no te convence entonces…, no lo contratamos —sugiere, Justin, el otro productor—. Tú sabes que tienes la decisión final, no perderemos nada.

Doy un fuerte suspiro y miro a mi reloj, ya son las ocho de la noche, estamos todos cansados y mañana tendremos otra jornada igual de pesada.

—Está bien, llámenlo.

No me convence la idea, solo pensar en trabajar con Dan me deja ese sonido de alerta retumbando en mi cabeza, pero ahora, solo quiero ir a casa, hablar un rato con Iz y volver a dormir.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos y buenas noches.


	135. Unexpected Call

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 21 de Mayo actualicé los capítulos 135, 136 y 137.**

* * *

Mi garganta está irritada, duele, desde la parte posterior de mi lengua hasta, por lo menos, la mitad de mi esófago. Es incómodo tragar un líquido, doloroso; peor comer; ademas que no siento ningún sabor.

Mis cuerdas bucales están claramente afectadas, cada vez que emito sonido alguno, este sale de mi garganta como la voz del Gallo Claudio o la de un chico que esta en el proceso de crecer de niño a adolescente, definitivamente, no la voz de una mujer de veinticinco años.

Jade ha disfrutado mucho al escucharme hablar, tal vez es por esa razón que ahora me niego a hacerlo y solo le envío mensajes por la ventana del chat, mientras ella me mira y me hace muecas en la video llamada para hacerme reír o protestar.

Le hablaré…

Tan solo un par de capturas de pantalla más, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

—Cuervo… ¿qué tanto conocías a Dan Fillion? Digo, como profesional —me pregunta de un instante al otro. De seguro se quedó pensando en la conversación que tuvimos el otro día, igual que yo.

—Trabajamos juntos hace un par de años —mi voz es quebrada y aguda, intermitente en su tono, pero tal parece que esto es serio, Jade permanece inmutada.

—Va a audicionar para la serie la próxima semana.

—¿Aún no te agrada?, me refiero a ¿como personaje?

Admito que sus palabras sobre sus impresiones personales me dejaron pensando y, tener tiempo para pensar, es lo peor cuando una duda te acompaña.

«_… nadie puede ser tan perfecto sin ocultar algo oscuro por ahí…_»

Odio el tiempo libre.

—No, aún no. Pero el resto de ejecutivos quieren verlo. Por mi parte… preferiría no contratarlo.

Debería contarle. Hace poco tuvimos problemas por ocultar información, por guardarnos lo personal… debería…

—Jade, ¿creer que puedas ayudarme con su número?

—En la oficina únicamente tenemos el de su manager, pero me imagino que no será problema conseguirlo… ¿Piensas llamarlo?

En realidad pienso que si voy a contarle algo que es tan incierto, debería por lo menos asegurarme de algunas cosas, saber qué pasó inmediatamente después de que perdí la memoria. Pienso que si voy a iniciar una tercera guerra mundial, debo tener la información correcta, así que sí, pienso que debería hablarle.

Sin embargo no me emociona tener esa conversación. No sé ni siquiera como la iniciaré.

«_Hola, Dan, ¿cómo va la vida? ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de D-Zy? Creo que me violaron, aunque no lo recuerdo, tal vez tuve sexo salvaje… ¿contigo?_»

«_Hola, Tori. Claro que la recuerdo, te pusiste tan peda equis-de. Sí, te violaron», o «Sí, tuvimos sexo super salvaje, ¡yeah!_»

Dios, no tengo idea de como manejaré este asunto, pero no me cae mal tener su contacto para cuando me decida a averiguar ¿qué pasó?

—Mañana te lo envío, ¿te parece? —me pregunta justo cuando recibo una notificación de llamada.

—Jade, ¿puedo devolverte la llamada? Surgió algo urgente.

—Claro, hablamos en un rato —responde extrañada, me manda un beso volado y cuelga.

Esto es más que extraño, porque este número no es público y muy pocas personas lo tienen, muy cercanas además, ¿quién pudo haberle dado contacto?

—¿Tess?

—Tori, necesitamos hablar.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos y perdón por la demora. El trabajo ayer me mató.

Hoy en la noche va otro si puedo dos.


	136. Late Dinner

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 21 de Mayo actualicé los capítulos 135, 136 y 137.**

* * *

Acordamos una hora, once de la noche, en el restaurante de la esquina del hotel.

Si hay algo que jamás haré es subestimar a mi ex-manager. Está tan bien conectada, que se enteró de mi entrevista de mañana con el posible nuevo agente y viajó de inmediato. Una hora y media de vuelo, treinta minutos más hasta llegar al punto de encuentro y llegaba, tan elegante y imponente como siempre.

—Hmmfff, Tori —bufó del cansancio al saludarme, y se sentó a mi lado—. Un martini seco, por favor —le pidió a uno de los meseros que pasaba por el salón—. Te ves… bien.

Debía suponer que la ropa casual, que ahora es mi vestimenta común, no sería lo propio para salir a la calle, según su opinión. Ahora recuerdo como odiaba ir a la tienda por una botella de agua mineral, debía maquillarme, vestirme decentemente y lucir como un millón de dólares. Según ella, en ese tiempo, lo valía.

—Tú te ves, como siempre, aterrorizante.

—¡Gracias! —Me sonrió, siempre le ha gustado que la crean una persona que infunde el miedo, a ella le gusta esa parte de su personalidad.

—¿Ordenamos? —preguntó, ya con su mano semi levantada para llamar al mesero.

Una vez que el muchacho se fue, con una orden muy específica de una ensalada -por la que sufrirá un grave reproche si no regresa con exactamente lo solicitado-, retomamos la conversación.

—¿Para qué querías verme con tanta urgencia? Sé que si no fuese importante, esta charla… no existiría —le pregunté antes de iniciar una vaga conversación que solo prolongaría la noche.

—Vamos al punto. Sé que te reunirás con Phillip mañana, quería darte un poco de ventaja, además de advertirte un par de cosas importantes que debes tener en cuenta.

Tess nunca fue de andarse con rodeos, así que me imaginé que tendría una explicación más amplia para la declaración que acababa de hacer.

—¿Qué tanto… recuerdas de la fiesta de D-Zy?

Definitivamente parecía que el destino había programado todo en mi vida para que tratase este tan particular tema. A donde sea que fuera, había algo que me apuntaba a él, casi con una flecha de luz roja intermitente.

—Recuerdo haber ido al baño con Dan y levantarme al día siguiente… en esa cama… herida y…

—Violada —declaró.

—Tess… —dudé en preguntar, pero debía dejar ese miedo de enterarme de la verdad, a un lado—, ¿sabes lo que me sucedió?

Ella respiró fuerte, claramente furiosa y endureció sus facciones mirando al centro de la mesa, negando con la cabeza. Levantó la vista y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Demoraste mucho en el baño, tal vez unos veinte minutos. Me alarmé porque ni tú ni Dan regresaban y fui a buscarlos— me cuenta—. Estabas siendo ayudada por él en el inodoro, descompuesta totalmente. Cuando llegué le pedí que se retirara, le reclamé porque no se le ocurrió llamarme, yo era tu manager, era mi responsabilidad.

La noto completamente alterada con la situación, enojada a un nivel que no esperaba, mucho menos después de un año, sobretodo, cuando las cosas entre ambas no terminaron nada bien.

—Te limpié la cara, tu vestido por suerte estaba todavía en perfecto estado. Necesitabas descansar.

—¿Por qué no me llevaste a casa o me mandaste con la limusina?

—Tori…

—Izzy…, por favor.

—Odio ese nombre —acotó—, _Denise_, tenía a cinco chicos más que atender en esa fiesta. Tú necesitabas un par de horas nada más. Le pedí a Darren que habilite una de las habitaciones y te ayudé a salir del vestido, lo acomodé en la silla y te metí en la cama, dejando la puerta con seguro, para que nada de lo que sucedió…

—Si el cuarto estaba con llave, ¿quién diablos entró?

—Créeme, no lo sé —me confiesa—. Al principio pensé que había sido Dan, él siempre estuvo enamorado de ti y solía vivir en la casa de Darren, ¿lo recuerdas? Al menos hasta que terminaron los arreglos de su casa y se mudó. La habitación en la que te quedaste… era la suya.

No recordaba ese detalle hasta que lo mencionó. Dan vivió ahí más de año y medio. Darren y él eran muy amigos.

—¿Y por qué creías que había sido Dan en un principio? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Lo enfrenté la mañana siguiente, pero él me aseguró que no había tenido nada que ver con quién pudo haber violentado la cerradura de la habitación.

—¡¿Le contaste sobre lo que me pasó?!

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió indignada—. ¡Me ofende que dudes de mi profesionalismo! ¡Le dije que habían robado tu vestido y que era muy costoso, nada más!

—Él, se defendió diciendo que gran parte de la noche la pasó en el jardín, y así fue, yo estuve presente. Es más, me recordó que apenas terminó la fiesta, se marchó en la limusina con el resto de chicos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estabas tú? ¿Por qué no me sacaste de ahí en un par de horas?

—Denise… recibí un mensaje de tu teléfono. Decías que habías regresado a casa en un taxi que pediste por medio de la aplicación del celular y que habías salido por la puerta trasera de la casa, para que no te vieran en malas condiciones, que me llamarías en la mañana.

—¿Un mensaje desde «mí» teléfono?

—Sí, de tu número privado —me confirmó.

Ese número solo lo tenía ella. Definitivamente fue alguien que estuvo conmigo en la fiesta, alguien que estaba ahí, en esa habitación… conmigo.

—Fui a verte, a confirmar si era verdad y ya no estabas ahí, la alcoba estaba completamente vacía, tu vestido, tus zapatos, tú. Revisé el recorrido de tu cuenta de taxi y decía, claramente, que la última solicitud había sido hace unos minutos y terminaba en tu casa. Después de eso, simplemente…, regresé a la fiesta y me fui en la madrugada a mi casa.

Esto es cada vez más turbio, alguien fue hasta la habitación que estaba bajo llave, la abrió, me cambió de cuarto, pidió un taxi con mi teléfono, lo envió a mi casa y luego, después de confirmar que había llegado hasta allí, mandó el mensaje a Tess.

¿Para qué?, ¿para poder violarme con tiempo?, ¿para evitar que alguien lo escuche o me escuche a mí?, aunque… alguien debió drogarme…

¡Dios, alguien me drogó!

Sino habría despertado, me habría defendido, ¡recordaría algo!

Alguien planeó todo esto y no hay muchas posibilidades, era la casa de Darren y él vivía solo ahí. ¿Quién más podía tener acceso?

Ahora tengo más dudas que antes, más frustración por todo, más necesidad de aclarar esa noche.

No… no puedo negarlo más. Me violaron, pero ¿quién?

* * *

**Nota:**

Ahí va el segundo de hoy. Suerte.


	137. Sabotage

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 21 de Mayo actualicé los capítulos 135, 136 y 137.**

* * *

Enterarme que en realidad algo grave me había pasado en la fiesta, no fue lo único que sucedería durante la cena con Tess.

Nuestros platillos llegaron. No le hizo gracia que me haya pedido un risotto de mariscos. En «sus tiempos» era imposible que eso sucediera, jamás dejaría que más de trescientas calorías entraran en mi cuerpo en una sola comida, no más de novecientas al día. Tan solo esta porción representaba por lo menos seiscientas y eso sin contar con los camarones, langostinos, pulpos y calamares. Estaba delicioso.

—Veo que no tienes ningún interés por mantener tu figura —me reprochó, devorando la lechuga—. Imagino que no volverás al mundo del espectáculo.

—¿Te confieso algo? —pregunté animada, sin ánimo de que me respondiera—. Me salió una estría en la cadera… y me encanta —le dije lo más feliz del mundo.

—Hmm, interesante. Pero no es nada que no se pueda cubrir con un indicado traje de baño o maquillaje, si es muy profunda, con Photoshop.

—¡Jamás! —le contesté riendo—. Estoy muy orgullosa de mi estría, trabaje… para nada duro por ella, me divertí, disfruté. Nunca la ocultaría.

—¿Y Jade qué piensa de tus «logros»?

Por primera vez, dejaba saber sus sentimientos respecto a mi pareja y lo hizo con un tono más que acusador y crítico.

—Yo le gusto, así que no tiene problemas con un par de marcas en mi piel.

—¿Eso incluye la atrocidad de tatuaje que te hiciste?

—Eso incluye al piercing en mi labio inferior —dije con provocación. Por un segundo se fijó en mi boca y al darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna marca, hizo una mueca de desagrado y rodó los ojos. Siempre odió que me expresara de forma «vulgar», no era correcto para la chica que valía un millón de dólares, en realidad más.

—Eres graciosa, por suerte a Phillip no le importa si estás deforme, solo interesa la calidad de tu trabajo.

—Hablando de eso, ¿querías advertirme algo?

Suspiró, retomando el tema.

—Sí, ¿has oído de Lauren Hoffman?

—Claro., es una de las agentes más reconocidas del medio… después de ti, por supuesto —le aclaré o me fulminaría con la mirada.

—Como sabrás, aunque tú ya no quieras trabajar en el medio y aparte del conflicto de intereses que tuvimos por Beck, yo… nunca dejé de preocuparme por ti.

Lo dijo de la manera más sincera que esta mujer podría expresar. Ella trabaja con actores, pero como actriz apesta, así que creo en sus palabras. Sin embargo pasó un año para que me confiese la verdad sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta, ¿qué tanto interés puede tener por mi bienestar?

Hmm, tal vez la preocupación que tenía, era hacia mi bolsillo.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es el lío con Hoffman? —pregunté sin querer profundizar esos sentimientos, no quería pelear y que mi delicioso risotto me cayera mal.

—Me di cuenta de que ninguno de los managers con los que te reunías, concretaba un acuerdo y conozco tu trabajo como fotógrafa, por lo que me sorprendí.

—¿Debería asustarme tu intensidad? —me burlé, porque no me asombra que siga pendiente de mi. Seguramente espera el día en que le pida que me deje volver, que le suplique.

—Creo que deberías asustarte de que Lauren está contactándose con todos los agentes de tu nueva carrera, sugiriéndoles que no se reúnan contigo o te regresen la llamada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Yo ni la conozco!

—Eso es lo que debería preocuparte… _Denise_ —repitió mi nombre con desgano—. ¿Sabías que es la, «más nueva», manager de Dan?

Otra vez regresábamos al tema, era estupendo, justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar mi comida.

—Okey, ¿y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? Esto no tiene sentido.

—Solo quiero advertirte que tengas cuidado. Cada vez que Dan aparece pasa algo, y algo grave.

—¿A qué te refieres?, ¿a la fiesta? —cuestioné ya bastante molesta, no entiendo su punto y no quiero amargarme la vida—. Pensé que lo habías descartado como posible violador.

Respiró más fuerte que la vez anterior, dejó los cubiertos sobre su plato, terminándolo y se enfocó en mí con dureza.

—Está bien, te dejaré la imagen muy clara, porque comer tanta grasa te ha atrofiado el cerebro —destacó con tanto cariño—. Uno, lo de la fiesta. Sí, pensé que no había sido él, pero cuando los puntos se unen y forman una figura, no puedes negar que está ahí. Dos, Beck. Cuando Dan me despidió y se cambió de agente, contrató a Peter Gallagher, el que en ese entonces era agente de Beck. Dan lo despidió apenas sucedió el accidente que mató a tu amigo y ahora está con Lauren, intentando llegar a Jade —dijo casi sin respirar, poniéndome el panorama más claro que pudo—. ¿Ves el patrón?

—¿Estás sugiriendo que Dan está tratando de hacernos daño a cada uno de nosotros?

—No lo sugiero, te lo estoy diciendo, porque… además sé algo, que tú no.

En ese instante vi algo mucho más intenso que la preocupación, vi miedo y me asusté, porque Tess es la que infringe el terror no al revés. Esto era realmente serio.

—Dime qué es lo que sabes de una sola vez.

—El chico que capturaron allanando tu casa… es el hermano menor de Dan —dijo, dejándome congelada—. Dan Fillion es un nombre inventado, un alias con el que trabaja, su apellido es Thomas, Dan Thomas.

Lo sabía, él mismo me lo contó. No era nada del otro mundo, todos tienen nombres falsos en Hollywood. Sabía también que el chico que allanó mi casa esa noche se llamaba Karl, pero nunca asocié su nombre.

¡Por Dios!, ¿cuánta gente puede llamarse así? No lo hice, no lo pensé. Tal vez la grasa sí estaba matando mis neuronas.

—¿Cómo sabes que era su hermano Karl? Pudo ser cualquier otro Karl Thomas.

—Tú nunca conociste a su hermano, solo escuchaste hablar de él —me recordó—. Yo lo conocía, de pies a cabeza, y el día del arresto fui coincidentemente a la policía a preguntar por noticias sobre la acusación de la novia de Beck.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y el mesero se acercó nuevamente. Le pidió la cuenta y continuó con su relato.

—Lo vi esposado y le pregunté al detective ¿qué había hecho? Me contó lo sucedido en tu casa. Después se descuidó y, mientras yo lo miraba para asegurarme de que era él, escuché a uno de los oficiales decir que ellos estaban seguros que fueron dos hombres los que estuvieron esa noche en tu casa, pero el otro logró escapar.

Dan.

—Sí…, eso mismo que estás pensando —dijo al ver mi cara iluminarse cuando comprendí— Creo que pudo hacer sido, Dan.

* * *

**Nota:**

Hasta aquí llego por esta noche y perdón por tanto atraso. Hasta mañana.


	138. Philip

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Philip Voltaire, quizá uno de los agentes fotográficos más destacado de todos los tiempos. Sus clientes terminan siempre con trabajos en portadas de las revistas más inportantes del medio y no hablo de Entertainment Weekly o Cosmo, hablo de National Geofraphic, Times, Llife, Black &amp; White Magazine, Architectural Digest.

Tan solo consiguir un contrato fijo para una revista online como The Cool Hunter sería un sueño; viajaría por todo el mundo fotografiando objetos hermosos, casas, centros urbanos, autos… ¡Dios, sería un sueño hecho realidad!, y él es el mejor, él es el agente que yo necesito, si algún día quiero llegar lejos.

Quedamos de vernos en el Bridge Cafe, desde ahí hay una vista increíble del puente de San Francisco y en general, de la costa; del otro lado, tenemos a la ciudad. Era el lugar apropiado para iniciar mi audición.

En el mundo de la fotografía, los buenos agentes aceptan o no representarte y, tan solo si eres bueno, entras a su lista de clientes, si es que tienes algo realmente importante que ofrecer, algo nuevo, algo de calidad.

No podía fallar. Tenía que poner todo de mí en esas fotos, llevar varias cámaras, o… quizá no. Ese es el problema, ¿cómo impresionar a un hombre que prácticamente lo ha visto todo?

Decidí ir lo más desnuda posible, metafóricamente hablando. No llevaría ningún filtro, no usaría ningún lente demasiado extremo, ni un teleobjetivo, ni un macro. No fotografiaría nada a mucha resolución, es más, hasta se me ocurrió llevar mi Polaroid. ¿Qué tipo de fotografía podía ser más honesta, más cruda y real que una instantánea a la cual no se le puede mentir, a la que no se puede evitar?

Entonces pensé que todos los potenciales candidatos debían llegar exactamente a la misma conclusión que yo. A veces al querer ser original, te convierte en lo más común. Entonces descarté la idea por completo.

Él querría ver qué puedo hacer con una cámara digital, es lo que se usa ahora. Mi última adquisición es la mejor en el mercado, ¿excesivo?, quizá, pero no importaba. Con esa cámara no necesito usar una extensión grande de lentes, podía llevar dos alternos, en caso de necesitarlos, y nada más el lente cobertor que no deja pasar el exceso de luz. Improvisaría con las tomas, sería un poco más humana, trataría de darle prioridad a lo que él me pida, incluyendo -en lo posible- a gente que transitara en ese momento, lo que se sienta menos forzado, que mi «talento» florezca por si solo.

Salí temprano y llegué casi una hora antes de la cita. Cinco minutos después, entraba Philip por la puerta, sorprendiéndose de encontrarme ahí. Era una buena señal, sonrió.

Se sentó conmigo en la mesa en la que leía el periódico del día y pedimos el desayuno.

Empezó a hacerme preguntas que consideré normales, dada mi procedencia. Se notaba interesado en el porqué de mi cambio de carrera. Le conté de papá y nuestro hobby, y el me pidió que sacara mi cámara en ese momento.

Al verla asintió en señal de aprobación, aunque me dio la impresión de que dudaba de mi habilidad con el aparato.

Me pidió que, sin levantarme del asiento, tomara fotos que yo creería que podrían ser usadas en una publicidad del local.

Observé por varios minutos, él lugar sus imperfecciones, la luz, por donde entraba, los colores, el contraste, la gente y cuando sentí que tenía las tomas que quería, hice un par de enmarques con mi mano. Tomé una servilleta y con su blancura calibré el tono que quería destacar en mis imágenes; tomé la cámara y disparé, exactamente, seis fotos.

Sin dejarme revisarlas retiró el aparato de mis manos y admiró por varios minutos, foto por foto.

Su cara era completamente neutral, sin embargo al terminar subió inconscientemente las cejas y marcó una simple sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eres bastante buena «Tori Vega» —puntualizó.

—Izzy O'Brien… Iz… o Denise, por favor.

—Eso mismo quería oír, Iz.

Dio un sorbo a su café y mordió un pedazo de su dona de fresa y, limpiándose los labios antes de hablar, dijo:

—Muchos de los que se reúnen aquí conmigo suelen traer una cámara de los ochentas o una Polaroid y tratan de impresionarme tomando docenas de fotos que muchas veces no puedo ni revisar.

En ese momento supe que había tomado la elección correcta.

—Yo aprecio la fotografía antigua, aprecio las Polaroid. Son un lindo recuerdo, son vivas, son un instante, usualmente, sin planificar. Lo que, en este negocio, no sirve de nada —resaltó, haciendo una pausa para continuar con su desayuno, yo hice lo mismo—. Tú, saliste del común. No solo sabes usar lo que tienes, sabes cómo sacarle provecho; eres recursiva —dijo levantando la servilleta—, y tu trabajo, es fruto de un cuidadoso análisis, yo diría que… es de calidad.

—Gracias —respondí a sus halagos, sin asumir nada. Estas charlas pueden tornarse amargas con un solo «pero».

—Pero… —Ahí estaba—, ¿puedes responderme una cosa?

—Creo que sé de qué se trata y sí, pregúnteme lo que necesite saber.

—Lauren, ¿tuviste un pleito con ella?

—Me contaron que está haciéndome, «mala fama» —precisé—. Ni siquiera la conozco, no más que su nombre y su reputación.

—Es muy buena en lo que hace, no lo voy a negar, y «su nombre» es muy importante en muchos lugares y para mucha gente, su palabra, vale oro.

—Entiendo… —me resignaba a que esto terminaría en otro rechazo.

—Creo que tienes suerte —me dijo sonriendo—. Tess ha sido amiga mía desde hace más de treinta años, éramos unos niños y… —pauso dando el último mordisco a esa rosada rosquilla—… yo no suelo prestarle mucha atención a mi ex-esposa.

Debí abrir los ojos a un extremo que ni yo misma conocía, porque comenzó a reír con muchísimo gusto.

—¿Te gustaría firmar conmigo? —me preguntó estirándome la mano. La estreché en menos de un segundo, con una sonrisa de estúpida que todavía conservo hasta este momento, horas después.

Ahora tengo un agente, el mejor.

Menos de diez minutos, seis fotos, eso tomó y estaba camino a las grandes ligas.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Aprecio muchísimo a cada uno de ustedes.


	139. Silence and Wait

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Tenía la sensación de que contarle a Iz que su amigo era el candidato favorito para el papel, la emocionaría. Esperaba un «_te lo dije_» no un largo silencio.

—¿Iz? —pregunté unos segundos después—. ¿Se cortó la llamada?

—No…, aquí estoy.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevamos así, calladas, esperando que la otra inicie otro tema de conversación o se decida a hacer las preguntas pertinentes.

—… —Quise hablar, pero tan pronto como abrí la boca la volví a cerrar.

—Necesitamos hablar, pero en privado y sin apuros. —Fue lo único que dijo al respecto y supe que iba en serio. Rara vez, Iz, es tan tajante en una llamada.

—¿Es urgente? —pregunté, nada más para tomar una decisión—. Podría viajar a San Francisco mañana.

—¡No! —Se precipitó en contestar—, podemos hablarlo cuando nos encontremos en la cabaña… no quisiera que… —suspiró profundo—, puede esperar.

Decidí no ahondar en el tema, si ella estaba segura de que no necesitaba tener esa charla de inmediato, esperaría a verla en una semana y media más. Pero, sea lo que sea, lo único que yo precisaba era aclarar dos puntos en particular.

—¿Es grave?

Su silencio fue una clara afirmación.

—Okey, ¿tiene que ver con Dan?

Un resoplido en el auricular me confirmó que estaba en lo correcto, una vez más. Tampoco me respondió a la segunda pregunta.

—Tranquila, hablaremos en la cabaña. —confirmé, aceptando lo que me pedía. Puedo quedarme con dudas y preguntas atoradas hasta entonces. La conozco y sé que con ella, todo es a su tiempo.

—Tan solo, no lo contrates… todavía.

Esa petición podía salirse de mi control, Dan hizo un increíble trabajo y todos los ejecutivos están deseosos de terminar las audiciones.

Tan solo faltan las pruebas de escena con la protagonista y, si tienen química, me será casi imposible negarme.

Solo espero que en este tiempo, aparezca alguien que sea tan bueno o mejor que él, de lo contrario no podré cumplir lo que me pide.

—Haré lo que pueda. Ahora, cuéntame de tu día —cambié el tema, aligerando el tono de la conversación—. ¿Tenemos agente?

Su tierna risa me dio la pauta para expresar mi emoción con un agudo «¡Yuju!» y más risas vinieron después.

—¡Felicitaciones, Cuervo! Te mereces eso y mucho más.

—Gracias, amor.

Había dicho ya, ¿cuánto me enloquece que me llame por la palabra amor?

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos.


	140. Puzzles

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

He pasado una semana completa sola, encerrada a voluntad en la cabaña, viendo la nieve caer a través de la ventana, el lago está completamente congelado y dicen que empezará a regresar a su forma líquida en, más o menos, un par de meses.

Mi trabajo con Philip iniciará el 4 de enero, en exactamente tres semanas; lo que me da unas cortas vacaciones que disfrutaré al máximo.

Su plan es que inicie armando un verdadero portafolio y para eso va a conseguirme unos contratos simples con varios de sus contactos. Casas de diseño, restaurantes, escultores, también iremos a varios lugares, especialmente en Nueva York, para hacer fotografía de campo, salidas a los parques, a los centros culturales, un paseo en helicóptero recorriendo la ciudad.

Es un plan ambicioso que tomará un aproximado de dos semanas y con eso él iniciará a promocionarme.

Es emocionante, aunque también triste. Mi proyecto personal se retrasará con seguridad, no hay mucho que hacer al respecto.

Mientras tanto, me puse a explorar todos los closets y el sótano de esta pequeña casa. La última vez que estuve en este lugar me concentré en mi persona, en dormir, en leer, en acordarme de quién era, no en inspeccionarlo.

Encontré varios juegos de mesa, un Clue incompleto, un juego de Jenga -el que siempre me gustó jugar sola-, varias cajas de naipes y cuatro rompecabezas que parecen estar completos, pero uno nunca sabe hasta no armarlos y en esa labor me encuentro ahora.

Siempre fui muy fanática de armarlos. En casa, papá y yo, teníamos una gran colección. Inicié a ayudarlo con su afición desde que tenía cinco años, para cuando cumplí diez, ya armaba yo sola, cajas de 3000 piezas.

El que tengo ahora esparcido en la mesa del comedor, es uno de la ciudad de Nueva York, a donde iré en unas semanas. Tiene muchos colores brillantes, miles de ventanas -casi todas iguales-, literalmente cientos de edificios.

Llevó media hora y tengo todo el borde completo. Esa, es la parte más importante de todas. También he empezado a armar partes y partes del cielo, que es el espacio más prominente y fácil.

Me encanta sentir mi concentración en una tarea que no tenga nada que ver con mi vida, que me ayude a despejar ideas y recuerdos o, mejor dicho, mi obsesión con la falta de ellos.

Sé que debo lidiar con todo este asunto, no es algo que va a desaparecer, mucho menos cuando Jade lo sepa. Ella no es como yo, que puede barrer el polvo bajo la alfombra y pretender que el suelo nunca estuvo sucio.

Pero no, no quiero pensar, no quiero dudar más. Prefiero seguir recolectando piezas de una imagen y conjugarla con otras, armar un pedazo de una realidad distante, en tiempo y espacio, olvidándome de esa noche, de esa mañana, de la cena con Tess.

«Cuervo, ¿estás?», lee el mensaje que acaba de llegarme.

«Estoy», respondí con simpleza y me acomodé en el sillón. Estas sutiles conversaciones suelen estirarse en tiempo, tornarse en video llamadas y terminan, usualmente, desconectándose automáticamente después de horas, cuando la batería de nuestros respectivos aparatos se acaba mientras nosotras dormimos frente a la cámara.

«Tenía ganas de contarte el menú que preparé para esta noche».

«Pues, escuchemos que cosas maravillosas me harán lamentarme no estar en Los Ángeles».

«Pechugas de pollo a la naranja rostizadas al horno, con una riquísima ensalada de rúgula con tomates, queso y jamón… y de postre, fresas acarameladas con brandy».

«Gracias por el informe, yo comeré pizza congelada, mátame».

Sin advertencia escucho un sonido extraño y me siento rápidamente en el sofá, prestando más atención de la normal, para confirmar que no lo imaginé.

—Creí que esto sería más fácil, pero me estaba congelando en el pésimo auto que alquilé.

—¿Jade?

—Cuervo… ¿me ayudas?

Dejo el celular en el sofá y me apresuro a auxiliarla, tenía tres bolsas de supermercado en las manos; trataba, a su vez, de sostener el bastón con el que todavía se ayuda para caminar; y, al mismo tiempo, abrir la puerta.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías antes?! Hubiese ido a buscarte al aeropuerto.

—¿La palabra «sorpresa» no te dice nada?

Sí que lo era, debía estar aquí en cuatro días.

Coloco las bolsas sobre el mesón y la ayudo sacando sus maletas de la cajuela y metiéndolas a la casa. No se como hizo esto sola en el aeropuerto.

Cierro la puerta, asegurándome esta vez de poner el seguro y el pasador, no tengo a ninguna otra visita que quisiera ver entrar sin avisar.

—La cena tomará un par de horas —dice quitándose el abrigo—, así que pensé que mientras tanto, podríamos… hablar.

No pudo esperar, era de, irónicamente, esperarse.

Bien, este es el momento, no el mejor, pero creo que eso jamás pasaría. Nunca es un buen momento para decirle a tu pareja:

«Cariño, creo que encogí a los niños».

* * *

**Nota:**

Una pequeña referencia de un film de hace mucho tiempo que solía ver cuando era niña. Gracias por leer. Un buen lunes a todos.


	141. I'm Okay

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

No hay nada mejor que un caipiriña en medio de la playa mientras disfrutas la cálida brisa que traen consigo las olas del mar. Especialmente si estás recostada bajo una sombrilla que te protege de los abrasadores rayos del sol.

Sí, no hay nada mejor.

Pero esto no es un día de asoleo en la playa, no. ¡Esto es un balde de agua fría en medio del peor de los inviernos!

No quiero reventar, explotar con mi enojo en este momento. Básicamente porque no puedo irme a ningún lado, está nevando y podría congelarme en el camino a un hotel. No puedo salir indignada, tratando de sacar el auto hasta la carretera, seguramente patinaría en la nieve, e iría a un metro por hora, para después, quedarme como idiota en una habitación de un pueblo desconocido, completamente sola.

Por lo que mejor respiro veinte veces y luego veinte más, al menos hasta que pueda encontrar la calma suficiente como para hacer las preguntas necesarias sobre esta «para nada trascendental» noticia.

¡Alguien violó a mi novia! ¡Dan violó a mi novia!

Sé que Izzy está esperando a que reviente y por eso no se ha permitido explicarme nada más, no hasta que yo diga algo y aún así, creo que esperará a que la tormenta en mi alma se tranquilice.

Fue lo suficientemente prudente en esperar a que metiésemos el pollo en el horno, de lo contrario el pobre animal habría terminado como brocha y la salsa de naranja decoraría las paredes de la cabaña en estos momentos.

Ella continúa allí, mirándome y mirando al piso. La veo de reojo bajar y subir la cabeza, sistemáticamente. Aplicabdo espacios más prolongados de tiempo cuando observa los tablones de madera debajo de la alformbra.

¿Qué culpa tiene ella? Cálmate, Jade. Ella es la víctima en todo esto. Respira.

Es que, ¿por qué diablos no me lo dijo antes?, cuando todavía podía detener a ese imbécil de conquistar a todo mi equipo, que ahora se muere por trabajar con él.

¡Diablos! Alguien violó a Tori… ¡Dan!

¿Es eso lo que la convirtió Izzy?

No, no lo recordaba, pero… debió influir. Sabía que algo malo sucedió, tomó una pastilla para abortar si es que, por una mínima posibilidad, quedaba embarazada y pudo haberlo hecho. Esa mancha en el colchón… Dios…

No lo recuerda, ¿es eso bueno o malo? Porque yo estaría completamente estúpida, rompiéndome la cabeza, tratando de encontrar las piezas en mi memoria que me permitan poner una cara al frente mío y un imbécil en la cárcel.

Tal vez es bueno, así no tiene pesadillas con eso todas las noches, así no… tiene miedo de que yo la toque.

Ella sigue ahí.

¿Qué espera? ¿Qué necesita de mí? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Que le diga un lo siento? ¿O sería eso muy condescendiente?

Esto es estúpido, la violaron. Es mi novia, quiero abrazarla, quiero aliviarla, quiero decirle que yo nunca le haría un daño así…

¡Diablos, siento como si tuviera que disculparme y ni siquiera hice algo malo!

Sigue ahí.

¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar ahora?

—Cierra tus ojos, amor —dice sentándose sobre mis piernas, atrapándome con las suyas sobre el sillón, descansando sus brazos sobre mis hombros—. Estoy bien. —Me reconforta. Esto está mal. ¡Debe ser al revés!—. Te amo, estoy bien. No lo recuerdo y estoy bien.

Abro mis ojos y la contemplo. Siento mi rostro endurecido, triste, preocupado y el suyo tan pacífico, tan relajado, tan dulce como siempre.

Me sonríe y sigo sintiendo que todo está mal, que soy una idiota por no ser yo la que haga esto por ella, que sea Izzy la que deba consolarme… ¡a mí!

¡Voy a romperle la cara a ese imbécil, lo juro! Voy a cortarle el…

—Te amo —interrumpe todos mis violentos pensamientos—. Te…

—… amo —completo—. Te amo, Iz.

—Ya, sabes lo que pasó y es… difícil, lo sé, más para ti. Pero no quiero que, sea quien sea que lo haya hecho, nos robe más tiempo. ¿Está bien?

—No creo que pueda dejar de pensar en lo que me contaste por un tiempo… un largo tiempo.

—Vamos a intentarlo… y… ¡vamos a empezar con ese pollo! —dice y comienza a saltar con emoción sobre mis piernas.

—No me colaboras, mujer —le digo sujetándola de la cintura para que se quede quieta.

—Ese puede ser el segundo postre —ríe con picardía, llenándome de besos las mejillas y termina en mis labios—. Vamos, que huele delicioso y yo muero del hambre. —Se levanta y me lleva hasta la cocina de la mano.

Quizá sea mejor que no lo recuerde, por lo menos no tiene que sufrir la memoria de alguien rompiendo su frágil confianza.

Está bien… lo intentaré, aunque lo primero que haré al regresar a Los Ángeles es dejar al imbécil sin nariz y sin…

* * *

**Nota:**

Un buen martes. Gracias por leer.


	142. Interruption

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Si hay algo que se siente bien -tal vez lo único- es besarla así.

Me parece un gesto dulce que trate de cuidarme, pero no estoy herida, puedo manejar esta situación y aunque me encante sentir su suavidad y delicadeza, necesito que de una vez me toque, se acomode sobre mi centro y deje de sentirse culpable.

¿Quién dice que la buena vida es libre de dolor? A todos nos pasan cosas malas. ¿Es eso razón suficiente para dejarse morir?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta entre jadeos. Está claro que necesita esto también.

—Voy a empezar a sentirme mal si no dejas de preguntarlo.

—Solo quiero que estés cómoda.

—Lo estoy —La beso—. También estoy con muchas ganas de ti, así que… no… te… preocupes…

No termino de hablar entre besos y suena su teléfono. Es Cat.

Nosotras continuamos lo iniciado y no tengo intensiones de que pare. Necesito que Jade este tranquila y deje de pensar en lo que me pasó hace tanto tiempo, que volvamos a una sosegada normalidad.

Vuelve a sonar.

Cat y su insistencia. Si no se le contesta el teléfono y ella sabe que estamos en una diminuta cabaña, debe imaginarse que estamos teniendo sexo.

Se calla.

Yo continuo desabotonando su camisa a cuadros, mientras nos seguimos besando y Jade se va relajando. Se deja sentir con casi todo su peso y baja por mi cuello con su húmeda lengua.

Vuelve a sonar.

Esa estúpida melodía de _Lady Gaga_, _Telephone_, la que solían cantar en el karaoke como locas cuando estábamos en la secundaria, no es una buena tonada para tener sexo.

Se calla, y voy sintiendo como sus manos me aprietan cada vez con más ganas, con más intención y…

Vuelve a sonar.

—Contéstale ¿quieres? No voy a poner concentrarme si sigue llamando —digo y se levanta impaciente a contestar.

—¡Cat! —le grita jadeando un poco.

Yo miro al techo de la alcoba y trato de encontrar patrones en la madera de las vigas, hasta que esa conversación termine y poder resumir lo que estábamos por hacer.

—¿Y eso qué significa? Dijeron si… —no completa su oración y permanece en silencio escuchándola—. ¿Libre?

Hmm, es sobre Eva… genial. En estos días le daban el alta y según el detective Witter el juez fijaría una fianza tan alta que lo más seguro es que tenga que permanecer tras las rejas mientras se inicia el juicio o se llega a un acuerdo con ella.

—¿Entonces? —La veo acomodarse la camisa, abotonando lo que yo desarmé hace unos minutos.

Genial hasta ahí llegó mi noche de pasión.

—La cuenta del hospital… ajá. ¿Y cuánto hay que pagar, te dijeron?

¡Oh!, Jade pagará la cuenta. Perfecto…

—Entiendo, gracias Cat. Te debo una y muchas más.

¡No, Cat va a pagarlo por ella! Ex-ce-len-te.

Suspiro sonoramente y la miro de reojo virar su cara hacia mí y, reaccionando a mi frustración, se apresura a colgar.

—Está bien, lo hablaremos en otra ocasión. Debo dejarte ahora, gracias, adiós —cuelga y deja el aparato nuevamente sobre la repisa. Notó mi molestia y se toma un momento en hablar.

—Era Cat.

—Lo sé, ¿qué pasó con Eva? —pregunto de forma directa, para qué andarnos con evasivas.

—Salió hoy del hospital y el fiscal retiró los cargos por homicidio negligente, está libre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —pregunto sonando un poco insensible con Jade, a fin de cuentas es su ex y esto es una buena noticia, pero yo debería estar enterada de todo; soy una de las demandantes y no me han informado nada.

—Según el equipo de criminalística, Eva nunca superó el límite de velocidad a voluntad. El auto fue acelerado a control remoto para que llegue al límite y se desactiven los frenos.

—¿Qué?

—Alguien hackeó el auto de Beck para controlarlo remotamente. Descubrieron que la aceleración no vino del pedal, fue una orden que se le envió al auto desde el sistema de WiFi en ese momento.

Eso libera a Eva, es evidente, y confirma este fue un acto de completa venganza.

—Me pregunto qué hizo Beck para ganarse tanto odio, porque ¿quién haría esto si no lo quería muerto? —reflexiona, yo también me lo pregunto.

—No lo sé, pero quien sea que haya sido, era un genio de la informática.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Recuerdas a Wren, el chico de la mecánica en Las Vegas?

—Aja —responde esperando que me explique y se sienta, acomodándose a mi lado.

—Lo llamé cuando el detective Witter me informó sobre la alteración del auto. Wren me explicó que modificar una función simple, como desactivar los frenos, no es muy complicado. Se podría instalar un bug que se active solo cuando algo suceda…

—Que era lo que creíamos que había pasado.

—Exacto, pero si quieres hacer algo más complejo necesitas acceder a los paneles de control y re-conectar el hardware de la computadora, abrir la señal y, además, debes crear un software que maneje el sistema remotamente. Es demasiado complejo y sofisticado. Solo podría hacerlo alguien con muchos recursos y conocimientos… y que haya tenido acceso a su auto.

No pudo ser Dan, él no es un genio, ni siquiera sabía como usar su teléfono inteligente.

—Odio pensar en estas cosas, odio todo esto, odio lo que te hicieron, odio lo que le pasó a Beck, odio… ¡el drama! — se queja con un bufido, golpeando el colchón con furia a un lado de su pierna.

—Empiezas a sonar como yo cuando me fui.

—Debe ser porque comienzo a entender por qué lo hiciste.

—Ven aquí, estábamos en algo muuuy importante —le ruego, todavía podemos salvar la noche.

—No quiero lastimarte —me dice mirándome con pena y culpa. ¡Esa maldita culpa!—. No puedo dejar de pensar cuánto daño te hizo ese imbécil.

—Jaaade… —me quejo cansada del mismo discurso que ha tenido durante los últimos dos días—, no tienes pruebas, pudo haber sido alguien más.

—¡¿Por qué mierda lo sigues defendiendo?!

—¡No lo hago, pero soy realista! ¡Toda evidencia de lo sucedido ya no existe, se perdió y yo no recuerdo nada! —le respondo con el mismo tono de voz agresivo que ella acaba de usar conmigo—. ¡Así quiero que se quede! ¡No quiero pensar más en esto, mucho menos que te pongas a planear en qué hacerle a Dan cuando lo veas!

—¡Le haré lo que me de la gana! —me grita más alto.

—¡Aj, jamás debí contarte nada! —Me pongo de pie violentamente y entro en el baño, tan solo para tener una puerta que azotar y un lugar donde respirar un poco.

No soy una maldita víctima, o un juguete roto que ella tiene que arreglar. Tampoco necesito un ángel vengador, mucho menos cuando no estoy segura de nada.

La teoría de Tess cada vez tiene menos sentido. Quizá Dan tan solo gustaba de mí, tal vez lo de los managers es una coincidencia y lo de Lauren Hoffman, seguramente no le agrado y ya…

¡No todo tiene que ser una maldita conspiración!

—Lo siento. —Se disculpa más calmada del otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Puedes salir?

—Voy a tomar un baño, me demoraré. —Me excuso porque quiero unos minutos sola, sin su mirada compasiva, sin sus deseos de venganza.

Enero, ven ya… llévame lejos de aquí.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo y perdón por la tardanza. ¿Mencioné que mi trabajo me está violando?


	143. Bath

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¿Vas a salir algún día? —Escucho del otro lado de la puerta. Tener una relación a veces es… agotador.

Me ha pasado muchas veces. Estás con alguien y, de repente, te conviertes en su propiedad.

Tus asuntos son sus asuntos, tus alegrías, sus alegrías; tus preocupaciones, sus preocupaciones. ¿Por qué no puede ser mi tranquilidad la suya también?

Matthew fue uno de mis novios antes de dejar el espectáculo. Rockero, grande y fuerte, guapo, y muy idiota. Era amigo de Dan, así fue como lo conocí.

Matt y yo salíamos a un encuentro con sus amigos de escuela y ahí estaba él, retraído, apuesto, un amable muchacho, flaco, pero con la sonrisa de oro.

Mientras mi novio se emborrachaba con whisky y hacía payasadas, Dan y yo hablábamos sobre la actuación, sobre sus sueños y aspiraciones. Fui yo quien le presentó a Tess unas semanas después.

Lo gracioso de todo es que esa noche supe exactamente lo que no quería en mi vida y admiré a alguien, de quien ahora, dudo con todo mi raciocinio.

Al llegar a casa —la suya—, fui directo al baño y me saqué la ropa para cambiarme e ir a dormir. Matt estaba tan absurdamente borracho que se tiró a la cama y ahí mismo se quedó dormido.

No era nada que no haya pasado antes, él solía emborracharse seguido y nunca tenía la resistencia suficiente como para quitarse la ropa que apestaba a cigarrillos y trago.

Fui a la sala de estar para ver un poco de televisión y me quedé dormida sin saber cuando. Lo que si recuerdo es que, un par de horas después, desperté con un portazo que sin duda se escuchó hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

Matt vino hacia mí hecho una furia y de un solo jalón me sacó del sillón estrellándome en la pared derecha. En ese momento no entendía ni qué pasaba, solo que él había descansado lo suficiente como para levantarse y «quejarse» de mi comportamiento con su amigo durante la fiesta.

Me levanté del piso después de recuperar el aire que, con le golpe, salió por completo de mis pulmones. Una vez que estuve de pie, aproveché que todavía seguía lo suficientemente borracho como para reaccionar a tiempo y le di un rodillazo en sus preciadas joyas. Fue tan fuerte que se quedó recogiendo sus pedazos por varios minutos, quejándose del dolor.

Le grité que nunca más se atreviera a tocarme o lo lamentaría, recogí mis cosas y me marché.

Al salir a la calle me percaté de que llovía, ningún taxi quería parar y lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento fue llamar a… Dan.

Él, sin un pero, fue a buscarme y me llevó a casa. Me ofreció quedarse conmigo por si, a su amigo, se le ocurría ir por mí.

Durmió en el sillón de la sala, se negó a usar la habitación de huéspedes, dijo que así no podría vigilar la puerta, asegurarse que estaba bien.

Aún no entiendo por qué, desde el primer día que lo conocí, sentí una conexión tan fuerte entre nosotros, una confianza que tal vez no he tenido con nadie más. ¿De buenas a primeras, contarle que su amigo me había estampado contra la pared? No es algo que hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona.

Tal como él predijo, Matt llegó por la mañana. Tenía llave de mi casa así que entró como si nada, y Dan, en su tamaño, lo enfrentó. Para ese entonces ya no estaba tan borracho, muy adolorido y completamente fuera de sus casillas, pero la ebriedad se había esfumado.

Entre forcejeos lo empujó contra mi mesa de centro, rompiendo el vidrio y vino por mí. Yo estaba en las escaleras, pero no corrí, bajé y lo enfrenté.

La noche anterior no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, me había agarrado por sorpresa; mas, en la mañana, ya sabía a qué me enfrentaba y cuando quiso darme una cachetada lo detuve. No soy hija de un policía en vano, sé como defenderme.

Lo empujé, el volvió por mí y lo volví a esquivar. Él cada vez más posesivo, más enfermo en su furia, hasta que en un momento, sí, me golpeó y muy fuerte.

Dan llamó a la policía de inmediato y trató de detenerlo, luchó contra su amigo por una completa desconocida y hasta que llegaron los oficiales, entre ambos luchamos contra el troglodita.

Lo llevaron preso y me tomaron fotos. El lindo incidente fue noticia para todos los medios, con esas imágenes mías, llena de moretones, como muestra de mi valentía. La policía se encargó de mencionar que yo me defendí, que no permití más daño que un par de golpes. De pronto me convertí en el poster de lo que una mujer violentada debía hacer: dejar al idiota y seguir viviendo.

Un juez determinó una orden de alejamiento y él, simplemente desapareció. Nunca más volví a escuchar de Matt, se esfumó.

Mi amistad con Dan creció, nunca vi en él, la persona que Jade se encarga de repetir que es. Oscuro, con secretos, con intensiones ocultas…, ahora un violador.

Dan siempre fue un buen amigo, alguien en quién confiar, una persona con carácter e integridad. Quiero negarme a pensar que fue él quien me hizo «eso» aquella noche. Quiero creer que sería incapaz.

—¡Vamos, Cuervito!… Sal, por favor.

—Está abierto.

—Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido hace dos horas… —Suspira, sentándose sobre la tapa del inodoro—. Lo siento, es solo que… Nada, lo siento.

—Créeme que entiendo cuando me dices que no sabes como comportarte conmigo, porque para ti esto es horrible —digo tomando una toalla y me cubro para salir de la tibia agua. Parezco una pasa—. Sin embargo, tú no haces esfuerzo alguno para ponerte en mi lugar.

—Izzy, yo sí… comprendo que quieras olvidar…

—No, no quiero olvidar… Ya lo hice, no lo recuerdo y no quiero hacerlo, ¿entiendes?

Jade trata de controlarse, le es difícil. Está enojada, molesta.

Mis «pesares», son los suyos.

—Tal vez tú creas que conoces a Dan…

—Iz…

—¡Basta, Jade! Déjame hablar —la interrumpo de inmediato—. ¡No lo conoces, no tienes pruebas, y tú con tus dudas, Tess con las suyas y el maldito hueco que tengo en la memoria, estoy perdiendo la cabeza! —me coloco bien la toalla y me paro firme porque esta es la última vez que quiero mencionar el tema. Pasado mañana es Navidad y no quiero que mi fiesta favorita del año se arruine con esto—. ¡No me importa quién haya sido, si fue Dan, Darren, el mesero o ratón Miguelito! ¡Estoy sana, estoy bien, no me embaracé, no tengo marcas! ¡Estoy malditamente bien!, ¿entendido?

Ella me mira sorprendida de mis gritos y decide guardar silencio, es lo mejor, buena decisión, buena chica.

—Si vas a seguir recordándome lo que, irónicamente, «no recuerdo» será mejor que tomes tus cosas y vayas directo al aeropuerto. Puedes ir a Idaho con Cat. Yo, no voy a aguantar una sola mención más de Dan o de la maldita violación.

Tomo mi ropa sucia y salgo de ese pequeño cuarto, tal como entré, con un portazo y Jade del otro lado.

* * *

**Nota:**

Que tengan una buena noche.


	144. Understanding

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Como debo quererla para aguantar cada portazo que he recibido hoy. Pero aceptémoslo, yo tampoco estoy siendo el apoyo que ella necesita.

Izzy tiene razón en algo y es que, en todo este tiempo —hasta que salió a la luz lo de Dan y esa noche—, ella estaba tranquila, podría decirse que hasta feliz.

Ella dice que no me he puesto en su zapatos. Veamos.

Voy a una fiesta y tomo como imbécil. Estoy tan fuera de mí que pierdo un fragmento de tiempo, no recuerdo qué pasó. La mañana siguiente siento un dolor en mi rodilla, la veo, estoy lastimada. Es un corte grande y me duele, pero no tengo idea de como pasó.

Me visto y me voy, me sugieren que tome algo para el dolor y que limpie la herida para que no se infecte. Lo hago, pero decido no ir al doctor, la herida es grande pero no profunda. No hace falta por el momento, todo bien.

En menos de una semana cicatriza, en otra más ya ni huella tengo. Un año después, me encuentro con alguien que fue a la fiesta y me cuenta que estaba yo bailaba sobre un barandal cuando, sin que nadie lo viera, caí sobre un pedazo grande de metal que había en el piso; parecía oxidado, pero nadie se percató de eso en ese momento. Me llevaron a dormir y así me desperté.

Las posibilidades son infinitas. Pude haberme lastimado peor la pierna, no pasó. Pude haber contraído tétanos, no pasó. Alguien pudo haberme empujado, no lo sé, no tengo pruebas de eso, aunque me dicen que un conocido, a quien yo no le caía bien, estaba justo a mi lado, él pudo haberme empujado. ¿Quién sabe? Nadie lo vio.

El punto es que no recuerdo qué pasó, mi herida sanó, no me enfermé, no se infectó. Recuerdo el dolor cuando desperté, mas no el angustiaste momento del corte. Estoy bien.

Podría ahondar en la dificultad del problema, podría tratar de ponerme en el caso exacto de Iz, pero no podría llegar a esta conclusión:

¿Para qué me amargo con algo que ya no importa? ¿Por qué tengo que escuchar a mi pareja preguntarme si estoy bien cada vez que quiero correr?

¡Estoy bien! No me duele, no recuerdo el corte. No tengo un flashback del accidente cada vez que veo un pedazo de metal. Puedo tener miles de ellos al frente que no entraré en pánico.

No podría acusar a mi conocido de hacerme daño, porque no sé si él tuvo la culpa y la verdad… no me importa, yo estoy bien.

Obviamente, lo que le pasó Iz está en otro nivel, pero entiendo su simple conclusión. No quiere imaginar qué pasó, ni como, ni quién. ¿De qué serviría? De nada.

Para mi —viéndolo desde mi punto de vista— lo que le pasó es atroz. Alguien la violó, alguien le hizo daño. Quiero saber quién fue, porque quiero justicia, quiero venganza. Porque imaginarme que alguien abusó de mi pareja es exasperante, paralizante, es… angustiante.

Pero más desesperante debe ser que alguien te repita, a cada momento, lo indignada que deberías estar, lo mal que deberías sentirte, el dolor y el miedo que deberías tener presente… cuando no es así.

Estoy convirtiéndola en una maldita víctima y yo odiaría que me hicieran lo mismo. Estoy culpando a alguien que ella aprecia y admira, sin saber qué pasó, obligándola a culparlo.

Estoy confundiéndola, acosándola, estoy lastimándola… ¡Yo! Yo lo estoy haciendo.

Se acabó, no más. Saldré de aquí a prepararnos algo de comer y no tocaré el tema, porque no quiero convertirme en la bravucona, agresora de mi novia, debo ser su apoyo, como ella fue el mío cuando la necesite. Cuando yo, sin razón alguna, le gritaba llena de frustración. Cuando ella prácticamente abandonó todo por cuidarme, por llevarme a la terapia, por aguantarse mis berrinches. Por todo lo que hizo por mí.

La antigua Jade West habría dado media vuelta, tomado sus cosas y se habría ido lo más lejos posible. Pero ya no soy una niña inmadura y estúpida de escuela, tengo veinticinco años, tengo una mujer a mi lado que amo y que me necesita. No voy a salir corriendo como imbécil, dejándola sola con los pensamientos y dudas que yo me he encargado de introducir en su mente.

Pizza, eso haré. Napolitana con tres quesos, acompañada de un vaso de leche fría, como a ella le gusta. Para mi Coca Cola porque que asco la pizza con leche.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila? —pregunto al verla sentada en el filo de la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el piso. No me responde, solo lanza un bufido. Aún no lo está—. Iré a prepararnos algo de comer, baja cuando quieras.

Le toma unos veinte minutos reunirse conmigo, pero ahí viene. Me abraza por la espalda, rodeando mi cintura y acomodando su quijada en mi hombro.

—¿Quieres champiñones en la tuya?

—No, así está bien —dice en voz baja y sin soltarme me acompaña los pocos pasos que doy para tomar el rallador y esparcir el queso.

Un poco de silencio, una canción suave tocando al fondo… estamos bien.

—Jade… yo… yo solo, no quiero… —Se le dificulta decirme lo que siente. Una consecuencia más de mi presión—. No quiero ser definida por lo peor que me ha pasado…

Es una buena razón para desentenderse. Ella no es «esto». No es, ni va a ser, la chica violada a la que hay que tenerle pena.

—Lo sé. —Le acerco un pedazo de queso. Ella le da un mordisco y yo me como el resto—. Ahora, pongamos mi espléndida creación en el horno y escojamos una película.

Nos separamos tan solo para coger la bandeja y poner la pizza a cocinar.

—No puedo creer que hayas traído un reproductor y un proyector a esta cabaña —dice acercándose al aparador.

—Y no olvidemos una selección de muy buenas películas —destaco, porque no iba a pasar en este lugar que ni siquiera internet tiene, por dos semanas, sin algo de entretenimiento.

Para mi las películas son algo así como una libreta y un bolígrafo para un escritor. Nunca puedo dejarlas atrás.

—¿Aladdin? —pregunta divertida. Es tan linda así, cuando las cosas más inocentes y simples son las que más la alegran. Sabía que tenía que traer la colección de Disney.

—¡Ah! Es verdad que tienes a tu primo _Lago_ en la película —me burlo encaminándome al sofá.

—_Lago_ es un loro, no un cuervo.

—Por eso dije primo, no hermano.

Nos acomodamos y ella se acurruca a mí. —Lo siento, amor.

—Shh, va a empezar la película y no quiero perderme la introducción —digo y, sin verla, sonrío. Siento un tierno beso en mi mejilla y escucho un te amo al separarse. Posa nuevamente su cabeza en mi hombro y yo repito el gesto, colocando la mía sobre la suya, mientras dejamos la película correr.

—Yo también… —le respondo.

No hace falta más.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos y un buen viernes.


	145. Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Víspera de Navidad, tal vez la noche que Tori más espera en el año y está dormida después de lamentarse infinitamente y decidir que no festejaría nada este diciembre.

Sí, no lo planeamos a tiempo y es que, siendo de Los Ángeles, nunca anticipamos que en un pueblo tan pequeño como Whitefish, no puedes ir a un salón de Navidad y comprar lo que quieras el día que quieras. No sospechamos que las calles se vestirían de fiesta y no encontraríamos un solo árbol ni natural, ni artificial, o un juego de luces disponible en todo el maldito lugar.

Ayer, 23 de diciembre, a las ocho de la mañana, salimos en el auto y fuimos a la ferretería principal. Allí no solo venden herramientas, prácticamente puedes encontrar desde cosas para el jardín, implementos para el hogar, línea blanca de cocina, madera para hacer tus propios muebles hasta un alfiletero. Además, es el único lugar donde tienen un área de adornos navideños.

No sirvió de nada, todos los árboles, grandes pequeños, medianos, nuevos, usados, ¡todo!… vendido.

Tori no podía tener una cara de fastidio más grande.

Yo la culpaba a ella, después de todo, yo no festejo navidad en casa, nunca pongo árbol. Paso el día sola viendo películas o viajo a algún lugar como el Cairo —lo que de verdad hice hace dos años—, donde no hay la obligación de tener maldito espíritu de Santa Claus.

Ella por el contrario tiene una tradición, armar el árbol el 24 de diciembre en la noche, después, cenar un rico pavo y esperar con villancicos a la media noche, cuando debíamos entregarnos un regalo significativo, «_nada comprado,_ _una carta o algo así_», me comunicó el otro día mientras hablaba de «nuestros planes». Y después, ir a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, en la que desayunaríamos wafles, huevos revueltos, batido de frutilla y tostadas y ¡saldríamos a jugar en la nieve!

Todo-un-ritual.

Pasamos tan distraídas toda la semana con lo de la bendita noticia y la pelea que tuvimos y en «reconciliarnos», que perdimos la oportunidad de conseguir el árbol, tener todo listo y ser felices por siempre.

Después de recorrer todo el pueblo y preguntar en cada tienda —cada una, lo juro—, volvimos a casa y ella se encerró en el baño a llorar. No me dejó entrar.

¡Y ya que la cabaña no tiene maldito internet! tuve que meterme en mi teléfono a una tienda en línea para ver si era posible que me hicieran la entrega de un árbol y luces en menos de veinticuatro horas. No se pudo. Lo más temprano que me ofrecían llegar era el 26 y eso porque el mal clima tenía cerradas las carreteras que venían del este y el sur, y la que veía por el oeste tampoco llegaría antes del 25. Llamé y llamé a diferentes lugares hasta la mañana hoy, 24 de diciembre, víspera de navidad, y me rendí.

¿Qué más me quedaba?… ¿Qué?

Robé el teléfono de Tori que, agradecí eternamente no tuviera bloqueado con clave, y husmeé sus contactos.

—Benjamín…

—¿Jade? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí Benjamín, soy yo y necesito que me hagas… —No quería decirlo, no quería, no—… un favor.

—Jade West, pidiéndome un favor —rió con toda la maldita razón. ¡Juro que si no fuese porque quiero ver al Cuervo feliz…!

—Sé que es poco probable que puedas ayudarme, pero tengo que hacer el último intento.

—¿En qué soy útil? —dejó las bromas a un lado y en realidad se tornó bastante amable.

—Necesito que me digas que tienes un árbol de navidad y luces que me puedas prestar para hacer feliz a Izzy, ¡o voy a matar a alguien en tu maldito pueblo!

—Sí —rió un poco más—, tengo lo que necesitas. Anota las instrucciones para que puedas entrar a mi casa.

Salir por la calle principal, dar la vuelta en la segunda manzana al pasar la plaza, seguir dos cuadras dar un giro a la derecha, estacionar el auto en la parte trasera y buscar el tercer árbol desde el duende que está en el sendero. Contar la tercera roca, levantarla y sacar una caja metálica con la llave, entrar y desactivar la alarma con el código 0219 —la fecha de cumpleaños del Cuervo, maldito Ben—, bajar al desván y buscar dos cajas de cartón señaladas con un «xmas». Llevármelas, activar la alarma, cerrarla puerta con llave y no volver a dejarla donde la encontré. Debo enviársela por correo, porque según él, todos sus vecinos se preguntarán ¿qué diablos hacía la chica pálida —que lo estuvo acosando hace unos meses— con la llave de su casa? Y luego, de seguro, irán a buscarla para entrar y descubrir qué se llevó. Pueblo de metiches.

Hice todo lo que me explicó en menos de una hora —así de eficiente soy cuando tengo una importante misión—, Tori ni siquiera se movió un centímetro desde que me fui.

Saqué todo de las empolvadas cajas y empecé a armar el enorme árbol que llegó a cinco centímetros del techo. Yo, extendiendo mis brazos por todo lo ancho no podía rodearlo ni hasta la mitad, era gigante.

Saqué los juegos de luces y los probé para asegurarme que funcionaban, alisté los ornamentos y preparé un chocolate caliente, porque en una ocasión, cuando estábamos en la secundaria y sus papás todavía estaban casados, nos invitaron a adornar el árbol en su casa y eso fue lo que bebimos, chocolate caliente suizo. Aquí no había suizo, pero la cocoa que teníamos sería suficiente.

En las cajas encontré unos CDs de música navideña y la puse para ambientar la cabaña. Solo quedaba ir por mi costalito de lágrimas.

Entré en la habitación y todo estaba apagado, silente, a lo lejos se escuchaba la música de la sala, me acerqué a ella y deposite un beso en su descubierto cuello.

—Cuervo… despierta.

—¿Ya es año nuevo?

—No, es víspera de Navidad.

—Entonces vete, hasta que sea año nuevo.

Su humor…

—Vamos, ven conmigo abajo, te tengo una sorpresa.

—Que-quiero-estar-sola-aquí-hasta-el-año-nuevo —dijo con dureza.

—Deja el berrinche y ven.

—Jade… —Se viró y sentí con mi mejilla las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

—Ven, vamos —la bese y la levanté, tomándola de la mano.

Cerró sus ojos por la fuerza de la luz. Después de pasar casi un día entero lamentándose, los tenía hinchados y el contraste era demasiado fuerte.

—¿Eso que oigo son villancicos?

—Sí, es la música de Satán, digo de Santa… Sigue caminando.

Bajamos las escaleras y fue cuando lo vio. Abrió tanto los ojos que después de unos segundos tuvo que cerrarlos con fuerza por el dolor, todavía estaba muy sensible a la luz.

—¡¿Jade, de dónde sacaste un árbol?!

—Para que veas cuánto te amo… Es de Ben.

—Llamaste a mi ex para pedirle prestado su árbol, ¡aw!

—Algo tenía que hacer, ¿no?

Me miró con ternura y me abrazó de la misma manera, susurrándome al oído:

—¿Qué habría hecho sin ti este año?

—Pues seguramente… Bailar semidesnuda con un sombrero de Santa en un bar lésbico en Las Vegas —respondí y me detuve—. ¡Dios, qué he hecho! ¡Arruiné la Navidad perfecta!

—¡Boba! —reímos, aunque de verdad esa si que hubiese sido una inolvidable noche buena.

—Tal vez, ese podría ser mi regalo de mañana…

—Tal vez —me dijo y se soltó de mi cuello para ir por las luces e iniciar su ritual.

Mañana desayunaremos, jugaremos con la nieve y por la tarde… veremos si, esto de festejar la fecha, también se vuelve una grata costumbre para mí. Por el momento con la sonrisa y emoción de mi ave de rapiña me basta.

* * *

**Nota:**

Perdón por no actualizar casi este fin de semana. Ha sido una pesadilla.


	146. Dream

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Quién se haya levantado alguna vez con una marca enorme de baba en su almohada, será quién pueda entenderme en este momento.

Abres los ojos y sientes frío en tu labio, lo tocas y está húmedo, tocas la almohada bajo tu cabeza y también lo está. Entonces te preguntas, ¿en qué diablos estabas soñando que generaste «severenda» cantidad de saliva?

Primero, limpias tu boca, las asquerosas babas dejaron una incomodidad en tu labio que quieres aliviar. Segundo, no hay ni ganas, ni tiempo de levantarse a cambiar la funda de la almohada, así que simplemente le das la vuelta y te vuelves a acomodar.

Bien, ahora a tratar de recordar que estaba soñando.

Debe haber sido o algo completamente estúpido o muy sexy y… analizando las cosas, voy por lo sexy. Tengo unas ganas en mi entrepierna que… definitivamente sexy.

Solo recuerdo haberme sentido comprimida, apretada y hacía calor. Era difícil respirar, el aire caliente estaba tan cerca de mi cuerpo, de mi espalda, de mi cara. Como si alguien estuviese exhalando a mi par y por todo mi cuerpo.

Hmm, tal vez soñaba en algo excitante. ¿En sexo?, y si es eso, en sexo con Izzy… debe ser.

Pero por qué lo sentía en todo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo. No es como si ella tuviese diez bocas o cuatro brazos. Alguien más debía estar con nosotras.

Ahora que lo pienso, hacía muchísimo calor. Tal vez estábamos en la playa. Nunca he ido a la playa con Iz, no desde que somos pareja. Con la única novia que he ido a la playa es con Eva.

¡Dios, ese viaje! Aun la recuerdo con su morena piel desnuda sobre las sábanas blancas, el aire acondicionado encendido al máximo, tratando de bajar la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos. Mis blancas piernas jugando entre las suyas.

Siempre me encantó su color de piel, su suavidad, su sabor, su olor. Tenía un aroma tan dulce como jugo de coco. Olor a playa, a calor, a pasión.

¿Por qué estoy recordando a mi ex?

Ah, sí. Porque es ese tipo de calor el que sentí en mi sueño. Ese dulce cálido aliento suyo en mi espalda.

¡Oh, por Dios!

¡¿Y si estaba soñando con ella en lugar de Izzy?!

Pecado, ¡doble pecado!

Pero se sentía tan bien. Aunque no puedo descartar a mi novia. Alguien estaba por mi frente, debe haber sido ella porque nadie más se acomoda así en mi pecho y en mi cuello. Así es como duerme y, a menos que yo haga camino a mi nariz por sobre su cabeza, podría morir por inhalación de dióxido de carbono, y no olvidemos que me sentía muy apretada.

Eso, era un sandwich, de pan integral y pan centeno y yo el queso crema derretido en medio.

Comida… da lo mismo. Yo era su bocadillo.

¡Dios, las imágenes que vienen a mi mente!

Ambas bailando en escenario del bar de Dinah, balanceándose en el tubo siguiendo el tono de la seductora música. Las dos al mismo tiempo…en poca ropa… muy poca… nada de ropa… hmmm.

Por lo más preciado en este mundo, las imágenes se mueven con tanta facilidad, ellas se compenetran de una manera tan excitante para mi.

¿Quién diría que imaginar a mi ex y a mi novia, comiéndose a besos, sería una tan dulce fantasía?

Siento que caigo dormida nuevamente con las imágenes que estoy teniendo y… ahí va otra vez. Comienzo a sentir el frío de mi saliva, salir por la comisura de mis labios mientras me dejo llevar por el sueño.

Doy media vuelta y sí, mejor será terminar este sueño boca arriba.

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	147. Fantasies

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.  
**

* * *

—¿Dormiste bien anoche?

Una pregunta fácil para iniciar la mañana.

—Mmm hmm —confirma aún muy dormida, sirviéndose una taza de café con los ojos entrecerrados. Tan linda, después de la maratónica orgía que tuvo en sus sueños.

—Lucías… bastante feliz… ¿En qué soñabas?

Otra maravillosa pregunta que seguramente evitará.

—Mmm, no lo recuerdo, no tengo idea.

Es buena actriz, no cabe duda. Pero ¿qué le hace pensar que no escuché sus gemidos y «nuestros» nombres por varias horas?

Admito que, más que enojo, me causó gracia. Hasta en sueños intentaba serme fiel, es más, lo que hacía es emparejarme con su ex y ella tratar de solo estar conmigo. Es un plus, si hubiese sido al revés, quizá ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta charla.

—¿En serio, ni una sola parte del sueño? —Su cara va cambiando de gesto, despierta un poco, se pone más atenta a mis preguntas. Aún intenta disimular, pero está con la guardia arriba.

—No —dice cortante—, ¿quieres café?

—Mmm, tal vez mejor un chocolate… con dulce de leche…

Se paraliza, una de las tantas cosas que dijo ayer.

«_¡Qué rico es el chocolate con dulce de leche!_», refiriéndose a Eva como el primero y, obviamente, yo como el segundo.

Limpia su garganta, fingiendo que el café está muy caliente y casi se atora. Camina hasta la sala y se sienta en el sillón, evitando responder algo que la comprometa. Está nerviosa.

—Amor, ¿sobraron fresas del día de navidad?

La veo a lo lejos cerrar los ojos, otra referencia a la espléndida noche que tuvo.

«_Una fresa con Nutella, una con dulce… las dos deliciosas_». ¡Por favor!, es tan hermosa así de angustiada.

—¡Ya, dilo!… Hablé, hablé ayer entre sueños.

Río acercándome con mi taza de café y me acomodo a su lado.

—Sí, lo hiciste —le confirmo sorbiendo un bocado y observo con gracia como se reprende a si misma, negando con los ojos cerrados—. No te culpes, fue un muy buen sueño. Tienes suerte.

—¿Suerte?… ¡Ajá!

—Disfrutar de dos mujeres que te gustan y a las que deseas, «sin» ponerme los cuernos, no tiene nada de malo.

—Eso no sonó nada bien, yo no quería…

—Lo sé… —La interrumpo, antes de empezar a imitar sus balbuceos—. «_Eva, no. Puedes besar a Tori y tocarla, pero a mi no… yo, ¡no!_»

—Esto no puede ser verdad, no está sucediendo, no. —Deja la taza en la mesa de centro y regresa sus manos a su cara, cubriéndose de la vergüenza.

—«_Eva, en su cuello, besa su cuello_».

—Mierda —susurra, seguramente recordando esa parte.

—«_Tori, me encantas. ¿Te gustó como besa Ev?… Mmmm_».

—¡Basta! —intenta detenerme, pero tengo más de veinte frases que escuché ayer, con las que podría molestarla de aquí hasta el próximo año.

—«_Te amo Tori… ¿puedo besarla? No, olvídalo_».

—¡Cuervo! —Hace una pausa, mirando de lado a lado—, ¿Espera, te llamé Tori?

—Sí… —de hecho fue el único nombre que usó para mi, Tori, Tori, Tori… Tori.

—Lo siento… yo —trata de disculparse efusivamente. Está preocupada.

De las cosas que su inconsciente le hizo hacer en sueños ¿esta es la que más le preocupa? ¿Haberme llamado por mi nombre?

—No pasa nada, sé que haces un esfuerzo y está bien, es una costumbre que no vas a perder en un día. —Respira aliviada e insisto, ¿es eso lo que más la preocupa?

—Siento… lo del raro sueño… de verdad lo lamento.

Bien, vamos mejorando.

—No me molesta, aunque no me creas. Me parece raro… y gracioso, pero está bien. Son deseos, fantasías, estabas conmigo, no en su cama.

—No quiero que creas que estoy pensando en ella o algo así. No sé de donde salió. Bueno, algo sé, pero fueron más recuerdos de olores y esas cosas… no de…

—Tranquila… —Trato de frenar sus explicaciones—. No hay drama. Por lo menos lo disfrutaste y… —Pauso, esto no es algo que debería confesarle a mi novia, pero, ya que estamos en temas extraños—. ¿Sabes?, si no tuviera verdaderos celos de tu ex… También podría ser mi fantasía… Eva está tan bien.

Veo como su cara pasa de una clara culpa a una sorpresa que ni ella misma puede contener. Su ojos crecen redondos y su boca cede hacia abajo, dejando su quijada caída. No puedo evitar reír al verla así.

—Cierra la boca Jade, que además de que pueda entrar una mosca, derramarás más saliva que anoche.

Me levanto y voy a la cocina para buscar una fresa en el refrigerador. Tengo ganas de molestarla un poco más, y justo tenemos Nutella y dulce de leche en la despensa.

Y, en realidad, qué ricos son el chocolate y el dulce juntos con sobre una deliciosa «fresa».

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias, por leer, hasta mañana.


	148. 4th

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—¿Quieres venir a un paseo conmigo antes de irme?

Su nostalgia era palpable y singular, Izzy detesta salir por las calles de Los Ángeles, no a pie y peor a plena luz del día.

No fuimos muy lejos de aquí. Contando, son unas tres cuadras de su casa. Es una calle casi desierta, hay una panadería en la esquina, un almacén de muebles viejos, un pequeño puesto de verduras a un lado y un solitario parque al otro.

Seguimos caminando sin hablar.

Es agradable; el silencio, su compañía, el tibio sol de la tarde en comparación al inaguantable de la mañana.

Regresamos a la ciudad hace dos días, después de pasar un memorable año nuevo en la cabaña. Mi Cuervo tenía que empacar para viajar a Nueva York, pero los vuelos fueron suspendidos por mal tiempo en la gran manzana; en todo el este en realidad. Será cuestión de esperar unos días para la reapertura del aeropuerto, una vez que la helada pase y sea seguro aterrizar. Y mejor para mi, espero que tarde una semana más y así festejar de alguna manera los seis meses que llevamos juntas.

—Fue aquí —me dice señalando al piso, yo la miro con curiosidad porque no entiendo a qué se refiere—… justo en este lugar cuando decidí irme haz un año.

Vaya, es verdad. Cuando finalmente Tess la reportó como desaparecida ya llevaba semanas sin saber de ella y en el informe oficial estaba registrado el 4 de enero como última fecha de contacto.

Un año ya… el tiempo vuela.

—No pensé que estaría justo aquí, hoy. No tenía intenciones de regresar a Los Ángeles.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No, no me arrepiento de nada este año, ha sido… una aventura, un buen año a pesar de todo lo malo.

Seguimos caminando un par de cuadras más, hasta llegar a un pequeño Café y decidió invitarme uno. Nos sentamos a las afueras, sintiendo la brisa suave que corría.

—¡Jade West! —escuchamos una aguda voz acercándose—, ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Tori Vega?

Una fan, diecisiete, dieciséis años, no le di un día más.

—¡No saben lo genial que es encontrarme con ustedes! —dijo tan exaltada, su emoción desbordaba por su sonrisa, era como ver a un niño pequeño abrir el más esperado regalo—. ¡Dios, ¿puedo tomarme una foto con ustedes, por favor?!

—¡Claro! — «Tori» contestó por ambas y acercó su silla a mí, colocando a la chica en medio. Le le pidió a un mesero que nos ayudara y nos preparamos para la toma.

A la cuenta de tres, Iz puso una sonrisa grande y sincera, jaló un poco de mi hombro y nos acercó aún más. La chica no podía estar más feliz.

—No olvides de etiquetarnos cuando la subas para darle un favorito.

—¡Las amo, en serio, las amo! —repetía, casi dando de botes—. ¡Hacen una lindísima pareja!

No pasaron más de cinco minutos y recibíamos la notificación de la publicación y, bajo la promesa de Tori, le dimos la debida atención. Miré la foto, sin duda hacemos una hermosa pareja.

—Admítelo, te gusta que te reconozcan en la calle —le dije admirando su expresión.

—Es divertido… aunque hubo un tiempo en que llegué a odiarlo. Pero desde que regresamos esta es la primera vez que un fan se acerca… debo admitir que lo extrañaba.

Volví a la foto con más interés, había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención.

Detrás de nosotras, parado en una esquina de la imagen, escondido tras el árbol de la vereda, una figura masculina nos observaba.

Amplié la foto lo más que pude y logré ver sus ojos, fijos en nosotras. No pude reconocer su rostro, estaba escondido mayormente por la capucha que llevaba puesto. Sin embargo, tenía un aire familiar, algo que me perturbó.

Alcé la vista a mi alrededor y viré la cabeza para fijarme si el tipo seguía allí. Se ha ido y no pude encontrar a nadie con una capucha roja en las cercanías del lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Iz, y noté que llevaba el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, todo bien…

El teléfono mostró otra notificación, una de sus amigas, al parecer no tan fanática, había tomado otra foto desde un lado.

Esa figura, aún más inquietante.

No había duda de que nos estaba observando; mas, de este ángulo, no se podía ver nada de su rostro. Era delgado y parecía de una altura media.

—¿No te gustó la foto? Yo creo que sales muy linda.

Sacudí mi cabeza, estaba, una vez más, llenándome de ideas. No quise arruinar la tarde e intenté dejarlo de lado.

—Sí, me gustó la foto, no es nada.

El mesero volvió con nuestra orden y cambiamos de tema.

Ahora estoy aquí, ampliando la imagen en la computadora, tratando de descubrir si conozco o no a este hombre. Y es que esa mirada, es tan… familiar. Esa, esa es la palabra, familiar. Pero si es así y esta persona nos conocía, ¿por qué no se acercó a saludarnos?, ¿por qué observarnos a la distancia?

Guardo las fotos en una carpeta especial. No sé por qué, pero presiento que voy a necesitarlas en un futuro.

Es una corazonada.

* * *

**Nota:**

Un buen día a todos.


	149. Private I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 4 de junio, subiré los capítulos 149 y 150.**

* * *

—¿Para qué quieres un investigador privado?

—No quiero un investigador privado, quiero tú investigador privado.

—Eso lo entendí, pero ¿para qué lo quieres?

—No necesitas saberlo, Cat. ¿Puedes darme el número y ya?

Odio cuando se pone a preguntar cosas sin fin. Si desde un inicio no le cuento el porqué, es porque no quiero que lo sepa.

Si no fuese porque el detective que yo contraté para buscar a Tori, nunca sirvió de mucho, no tendría que preguntarle a mi amiga por el contacto del suyo.

Después de ver los archivos que Cat me entrego esa tarde, —después de la «intervención» de mis amigos—, sé que es un tipo muy profesional y astuto. Y yo necesito a una persona eficiente, rápida y, sobretodo, discreta. Alguien que me tenga al tanto de las cosas y además se encargue de cuidar al Cuervo en Nueva York.

—Aquí tienes el contacto y prepara tu bolsillo, Jade. Por lo menos costará tres veces más que el tuyo.

Perfecto, lo barato sale caro y no solo en cuestión de dinero. Prefiero pagar bien desde el principio y estar tranquila, ahora que Izzy va a estar lejos.

Ese absurdo plan de Tess, de que alguien nos está buscando, uno por uno, para hacernos daño… necesito que sean solo ideas suyas. Este hombre ayudará.

**Mitchell Davis**  
Investigador privado

—Es un tipo muy ocupado, te recomiendo que hagas una cita esta misma tarde.

Eso es lo que planeaba hacer. Mientras más rápido se resuelva todo esto… mejor.

Pero antes, debo hacer las cosas de frente. Hablar con mi novia.

* * *

**Nota:**

Un capítulo diminuto, pero necesario.

Hoy subo un par más porque ayer ya no pude publicar y voy retrasada con como tres capítulos hasta la fecha. ya me pondré al día.

Mr. Deizilla, ¿quién dijo que esto está por terminar? Las respuestas empiezan a surgir, pero ya deberían conocerme, yo no apuro la trama. No esperen el en 10 capítulos. Iré con toda la calma del mundo preparando la historia y atando cabos. Que ninguno puede quedar suelto.

Kuroneko, ya estamos en enero, ya cumplió el año de haberse ido y casi seis meses con Jade. En febrero es su cumpleaños, escogí el mismo día que Vic, para que nos engañamos, es una buena fecha.

Mr. Deizilla, Kuroneko, Marilinn, erivip7, LittleRock17, LenyRehim, rustjacque12 (_¿por qué lo de pastilla azul?, ¿por mi nombre?_), Ash, Guest, ForeverGuest —que han sido todos los que han dejado review desde la última vez que agradecí—, aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios y apoyo. f


	150. Suspicious

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 4 de junio, subiré los capítulos 149 y 150.**

* * *

Mitchell Davis, según Collins —mi abogado y persona de confianza— es uno de los más reconocidos investigadores del país.

Su reputación excede cualquier expectativa y debería hacerlo por lo que cobra por hora de trabajo. Todo sea por dejar a Jade tranquila. Sé que se dio cuenta, al ver las fotos de las chicas, del acosador que estaba observándonos en el Café.

Yo me percaté de su presencia mucho antes, al doblar la esquina de la panadería ya estaba caminando lento en la esquina de enfrente. Pensé que era un molestoso paparazzi, pero no. Nunca sacó una cámara y siempre mantuvo la distancia.

Mi plan nunca fue tomar un café, pero quería ver qué hacía ese hombre, nos seguiría hasta ahí o desaparecería tomando su camino.

Se quedó y se acercó aún más, reclinándose en el árbol de la vereda, como si descansara en una tarde de verano. Pero ni es verano, ni estaba descansando.

Al darse cuenta de que podía haber salido en el recuadro de la foto, se acomodó su capucha y se fue, no sin antes arrojar su cigarrillo en la vereda.

Cuando Jade se ofreció a pagar por los cafés, me acerqué con una servilleta y recogí la colilla, de algo debe servir. Tal vez tiene un record policial y así podremos saber quién es.

Coloqué la «evidencia» en una bolsa sellada, sin siquiera tocarla por un borde y ahora espero en este bar al hombre que me recomendaron.

—¿Señorita Denise O'Brian?

Es un hombre alto, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, delgado y con presencia. estira su mano para agitar la mía y se sienta en frente de mí.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, su nombre lo precede.

—Gracias por eso. John Collins es un viejo conocido, he trabajado mucho con él en sus casos —me dice llamando al camarero—. Un agua con gas por favor. ¿Algo para usted? —me pregunta antes de que el chico se vaya.

—No gracias ya pedí un jugo, deben estar por traerlo.

—Entonces, para que soy bueno.

Inicio mi relato desde cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse extrañas el año que pasó, el arresto del hermano de Jade y el incendio en mi casa en Las Vegas. No quiero comunicarle lo que sucedió en la fiesta aún. No es de mi entera confianza todavía, aunque Collins me aseguró que con él puedo confesarme con más libertad que con un cura.

—Enviaré la colilla a hacer un análisis forense. Huellas digitales, muestra de ADN y todo lo que se requiera, en un laboratorio oficial y muy reconocido y avalado por el gobierno. Así, si debe usarse en la corte, esa evidencia será suficiente. Ellos sabrán mantener la muestra en el mejor estado.

—Perfecto.

—Espero que no se moleste po esto, pero… debo preguntarle si no hay algo más que no me esté contando.

¿Acaso lee mentes?, ¿por eso es tan bueno?

—Sí, pero…

—No se preocupe. Antes que nada, lo que acaba de decirme y mi recomendación de como manejar la evidencia es una mera sugerencia. Hasta no firmar el contrato, no iniciaré ninguna acción. Debe saber que, una vez que lo hagamos, yo me convertiré en su más fiel sirviente. Nada que usted me mencione saldrá de mis labios y, esta conversación, quedará incluida en el acuerdo.

—Perfecto, se lo contaré entonces. —Le aseguro, sin darle más detalles. Soy una persona que cree en el peso legal de un convenio. Si es tan profesional como dicen, las garantías las tendré con ese contrato—. ¿Le parece mañana en las oficinas de mi abogado a las diez de la mañana?

—Con gusto señorita O'Brien.

—Denise, por favor.

—Mitchell, de la misma manera.

Bien, Mitch. Hagamos esto.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer y esperen uno más en la tarde noche


	151. Great Minds, Think Alike

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Bajo de su cuerpo, después de repetir aquella pose que se ha convertido en mi adicción desde el día de acción de gracias.

A veces crees que lo has experimentado todo, viene alguien que te enseña a subir de marcha y no puedes volver a disminuir la velocidad.

Voy normalizando mi respiración mirando al techo y sé que está mirándome fijamente. Giro mi cabeza sobre el colchón y tiene esa sonrisa pícara mordiéndose el dedo, imaginando… yo que sé qué cosas. Totalmente sexy.

—Cuervo, vas a tener que darme cinco minutos si quieres una cuarta vuelta.

Ella solo sonríe con más amplitud y aprieta sus dientes, conteniendo sus pensamientos.

—Deberíamos intentar esta pose con un juguete —dice finalmente, y se acerca unos centímetros para cobijarme con su cuerpo, descansando su cabeza sobre mi seno.

—Un juguete… Quieres decir… un strap.

—Aja, ¿no te gustaría?

—Quieres que lo hagamos con un strap en esa pose… O sea que yo lo use.

—M-hmm —confirma mientras dibuja siluetas en mi piel con la punta de su dedo.

A Izzy le gusta experimentar, le gusta probar cosas nuevas siempre. No hay vez que lo hagamos que no intente algo distinto y es… excitante. Son rasgos de la personalidad que tiene muy marcados, _así es en la calle, así es en la cama_. Y con ella no hay extremos. Nada está muy lejos de convertirse en una realidad.

Así mismo, no hay seguridad en que las cosas se mantendrán de una manera, por lo menos por un tiempo considerable.

En estos días va a Nueva York, después seguramente a Europa, volverá a Los Ángeles de paso, viajará a Sudamérica y así seguirá eternamente. Ella no sabe lo que es establecerse y no creo que tenga ninguna curiosidad en averiguar de que se trata.

Por el momento está bien. Estaremos lejos, pero estamos juntas y agradezco que tenemos las posibilidades de vernos seguido, de viajar.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Debería buscar uno?

—Si yo lo voy a usar, yo lo compro. Tiene que ser a mi gusto, no un dildo color violeta o rosado o quién sabe, amarillo patito.

Solo ríe y me da un beso juguetón antes de levantarse. Se viste —a mi disgusto— con su ropa interior y una camiseta y se dirige a la puerta.

—¿Te subo algo de beber?

—Una cerveza, gracias.

¿Es malo que quiera vestirme?

En realidad tomar una ducha, relajarme un poco, dormir.

Hoy ha sido un día muy cansado y mañana tengo cita con el Investigador privado, no podía atenderme hoy porque tenía «_una cita muy importante_» que no podía cancelar. En todo caso, mejor que sea mañana, eso me dará tiempo de hablar con el Cuervo hoy.

—Jade —dice entrando al baño—. ¿Por qué tienes una tarjeta de Mitchell Davis en la mesa del comedor?

—Es un detective, justo de eso quería hablarte.

—Sé quién es, me vi con el en la mañana —dice a mi sorpresa. Así que ella era la cita importante. Pero ¿qué quiere ella con un investigador?—. Quería hablarte de eso… también.

—Habla.

—Primero tú —me ofrece. Acaso sospecha algo malo o… Como sea, da lo mismo.

—Creo que alguien nos está siguiendo y quiero asegurarme de que estemos seguras, saber qué pasa.

—Sabía que habías visto al de la capucha roja.

—¿Lo viste?

—¿Por qué crees que le pedí a esa chica que nos etiquete en las fotos?… Es evidencia.

Sexy sabelotodo.

—Así que las dos tuvimos la misma idea, bueno, por ahí dicen que «_las grandes mentes piensan igual_».

—Sí, así dicen —Fija su mirada en mi desnudez y con cariño me da una nalgada—. Apúrate con el agua caliente, yo tenderé la cama, para cuando salgamos, poder ver una película y descansar. —Sale del baño alzando seductivamente las cejas, como solo ella puede hacerlo y me deja más caliente de lo que estaba al entrar.

Últimamente siento que nos estamos convirtiendo en una misma. Las consecuencias de pasar encerrada con ella por tres semanas, pero quién tiene tiempo para quejarse… ¿quién tiene ganas de hacerlo? No de ella.

—¿Firmamos con Mitchell entonces? —pregunta a lo lejos.

—Sí, un solo contrato será lo mejor.

—Emm… Entonces creo que sería bueno que vengas mañana conmigo a la oficina de Collins, aunque… tal vez no quieras.

Salgo para avisarle que el agua está lista y preguntarle a que se refiere. Antes de que pueda hacerlo ella da unos pasos quitándose la remera y… ¿cómo?, ¿cómo te quejas de una mujer así?

—Mañana le contaré a Mitch de la fiesta —me cuenta. Pensé que no quería saber nada sobre esa noche—. Preguntará cosas, sin duda. No sé si…

—Estaré ahí a menos que me pidas que salga.

—Okey…

La beso con un pico y la jalo a la ducha. Si es verdad que las grandes mentes piensan igual, ella está igual de ansiosa por enjabonarme, que yo a ella.

* * *

**Nota:**

Ayer terminé enfermándome por trasnocharme y ya no pude subir este capítulo. Mis disculpas.


	152. Hitman

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Escucharla narrar nuevamente, y con detalle, los eventos de esa noche, no fue fácil. Ni para mi ni para ella.

Después de firmar el contrato, permanecimos en la sala de reuniones del lobby de abogados, para responder las inquietudes iniciales del investigador.

Varias preguntas que ni yo había pensado, surgieron durante el relato. Nombres, situaciones, personas que no necesariamente ella conocía, comenzaban a salir a la luz y fueron consideradas como importantes.

—Izzy, Jade, no tengo dudas de que la situación en la fiesta fue provocada. El cambio de una habitación a otra, la evidencia que usted encontró en la cama, en su cuerpo al despertar, además del esfuerzo por convencer a su manager de que había regresado a su casa. Todo esto fue premeditado —dice, guardado el archivo que había escrito en su dispositivo móvil—. Sin embargo, les seré sincero, ha pasado un año y será difícil obtener información de los testigos, hacer un recuento preciso de los eventos.

—¿Eso quiere decir qué…? —le pregunto, observando la incomodidad que Iz después de escuchar las malas noticias.

—Que necesito más detalles para realizar esta investigación. Especialmente de la relación de «Tori» con Dan Fillion, con Tess Hollister, con Darren Zyla y, en general, con las personas con las que tenía contacto directo en ese tiempo.

—¿No es ese su trabajo?

—Jade… —me reclama ella, tras mi pregunta displicente.

—Mi trabajo es encontrar respuestas y puedo descubrir mucha información, mas ningún acto humano está libre de emociones. La única manera de encontrar una respuesta a todo esto -y saber si existe un vínculo con lo sucedido en Las Vegas y las amenazas recibidas- es entender la mente de este individuo o individuos —explica acercándome un papel—. Estas son las estadísticas de los casos de asechamiento, violación, asesinatos —dice cada uno y mi novia aumenta su desazón, su intranquilidad—, en su mayoría, son casos catalogados como crímenes pasionales, gente conocida, con motivos extremos y muy personales. Si alguien las está siguiendo, es el primer lugar donde debemos buscar.

En ese momento Izzy se levantó y se sirvió un vaso de agua. No sé que tal buena idea sea escarbar en este asunto, involucrar a sus conocidos, volver a vivir en los zapatos de Tori Vega.

—No es mi intensión incomodarlas, solo estoy tratando de ser frontal. Es mi deber como su investigador.

—Entiendo, haré una lista y podremos discutirla en nuestra próxima reunión —responde ella, sentándose nuevamente con nosotros.

—Hay otra cosa más de la que debemos hablar y creo que en este caso debo pedirle a Izzy que nos deje a solas por un momento. —Pide, confundiéndome. ¿Qué es lo que no quiere que ella escuche?—. Se trata de información que descubrí cuando la investigaba a usted, bajo el pedido de sus amigos.

—No tengo secretos con Iz, no hace falta.

—Bien, siendo así. —Alcanza su maletín y empuja las cerraduras de los lados, abriéndola para alcanzar una carpeta celeste que extiende hacia mí.

Al abrirla encontré fotos de Beck y un documento que parecía un informe.

—Lo que tienen ahí es evidencia de actividad ilícita por parte del señor Oliver.

Reviso las fotografías, era él sentado con un hombre en un bar, otra de Beck pasándole un sobre sobre la mesa, otra del hombre guardando ese sobre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Perdón, pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto con nuestra investigación?

—Cuando la señorita Valentine me contrató para investigar sobre sus actividades, yo la seguía por la cuidad vigilando sus movimientos —dice, recordándome de la ocasión en la cual me espiaban veinticuatro horas al día—. Una mañana me percaté de que el señor Oliver, la seguía, lo hizo todo el día. Fue detrás suyo al estudio, al restaurante donde almorzó con sus compañeros de trabajo, de regreso al trabajo, a la tienda de abarrotes en la tarde y una vez que se aseguró de que usted estuviera en casa, se marchó a la suya. Esto ocurrió en, por lo menos, seis ocasiones diferentes.

Beck, siguiéndome. Sí, puedo imaginarlo.

Un par de veces me lo encontré en mi camino. Pensé que había sido a propósito, no había motivos para que él estuviera en esos lugares, era más que una simple coincidencia. Sin embargo, no llegaba a nada más que un capricho que no me interesaba entretener.

—Una noche, en lugar de regresar a su casa por la noche, fue directo al bar donde tomé esas fotografías. Realizaba la contratación de un servicio…

—¿Un servicio? ¿Qué tiene eso de ilícito? —pregunta Izzy, todavía sin entender. Yo ya presiento por donde va esta historia.

—Una persona con algún «asunto» que resolver, va a buscar «ayuda» ahí. —Se levanta y comienza a caminar rodeando la mesa. Serio, pensativo, preocupado—. La mañana siguiente contacté a mis conocidos para averiguar qué tramaba, pensando que tenía que ver con su bienestar. Después de todo, sus acciones me habían alertado lo suficiente como para preocuparme.

—¿Cuál fue la respuesta? —pregunté.

—Mis fuentes tardaron varias semanas en darme la información que había requerido, cosa que se me hizo de por sí sospechosa —nos explica, sentándose nuevamente a nuestro lado—. No fue hasta después de terminar mi contrato con la señorita Valentine que supe qué buscaba en ese lugar.

—¿Quiere decir que Beck estaba contratando a alguien para «encargarse» de Jade?

—No —aseguró—, yo pensaba que era así, mas para mi sorpresa no era la señorita West a quién él pensaba «eliminar» de su panorama. —Pausa tratando de encontrar la forma de no alterar más a mi ya trastornada novia—. Era a su hermana Izzy… a Trina Vega.

* * *

**Nota:**

Perdón por la demora y muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen.

rustjacque12, Marilinn, Aline, ajsakura, Kuroneko, LenyRehim, ForeverGuest, Mr. Deizilla y LittleRock17 gracias por sus revies en esos últimos capítulos. No saben cuánto los aprecio.


	153. Stuffed Toy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Todavía recuerdo cuando era pequeña, la multitud en un centro comercial, mi desesperación por no saber a donde ir o como encontrarlos. La memoria clara de mi angustia aquel día, tan cercana a mi, tan latente.

Me escondí en la esquina del puesto de caramelos. Afuera habían tres máquinas de peluches, esos en las que introduce una moneda y pruebas tu suerte hasta sacar uno.

Recuerdo que, en ese tiempo, cada vez que lograba conseguir una moneda, cuando se me caía un diente o cuando papá me pagaba por ayudarlo a limpiar su auto, le pedía a mamá que me dejara jugar.

A mis seis años se me dificultaba manejar la palanca, así que ella me ayudaba. Me sostenía en el aire y yo maniobraba, intentando ganarme ese preciado peluche, mientras mi hermana me hacía barras desde un lado, gritando mi nombre como si estuviera en un concurso o una carrera.

Después de fallar solía insistir a mi madre para que me regale una moneda más, siempre se negaba, a veces sacándome lágrimas de la frustración.

Ella decía:

—En la vida nada es gratis o es fácil y tú debes seguir intentándolo hasta conseguir lo que quieres.

Yo le rogaba prometiéndole que cuando fuera grande se lo devolvería. Su respuesta seguía siendo un no.

—Tori, el día que lo logres sin ayuda de nadie, será el más feliz de tu vida, cuando de verdad lo merezcas —me decía, repitiendo su discurso. Me tomaba de la mano y salíamos del lugar—. No te preocupes amor, la vida siempre te va a dar una oportunidad más para volver a intentar.

Esa tarde, permanecí ahí, acompañada de mis sollozos mientras los minutos pasaban, temiendo haberme perdido de mi familia por siempre. Hasta que una mano, tan morena como la mía, se estiró frente a mis ojos.

—Te encontré —me dijo Trina con una sonrisa. Ella era apenas un año mayor que yo, pero sabía cuanto me gustaba ese lugar. No dudó, cuando me separé de ellos, que estaría justo ahí.

Cuarenta minutos habían pasado desde el instante que me distraje al observar la técnica de un chico con la máquina. Quería aprender, quería saber su secreto, él sacó tres muñecos esa tarde.

Cuarenta minutos que parecieron una eternidad.

No puedo culpar a mis padres por no darse cuenta de que me había separado. Era época de navidad y la plaza estaba repleta de gente. Mamá estaba distraída buscando regalos para mis primos y yo me entretuve con la máquina y ese chico, ellos se alejaron asumiendo que caminaba tras ellos. Cuando volteé para pedirle a papá una moneda ya no estaban y entré en desesperación.

Caminé unos pasos a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, había tantas personas a mi alrededor, mas yo era pequeña aun, no lograba distinguir a nadie desde mi altura.

Había un multitud en ese lugar pero yo me sentía tan sola, pensaba que no volvería a verlos nunca. ¿Cómo regresaría a mi casa?, ¿cómo los encontraría? No encontré respuestas a mis preguntas y me senté a llorar en esa esquina.

Fue mi hermana quien me encontró, siempre lo hacía. Cuando jugábamos a las escondidas, o cuando salíamos al parque y yo me embobaba con los juegos de escalar. No había día que no tomara mi mano mientras esperábamos el bus de la escuela para que yo no desaparezca entre juegos y, cuando me perdía en los pasillos en dirección a mi aula, era ella quien venía a mi rescate, siempre estuvo ahí.

Después del divorcio ella se fue con mamá. Reclamándome sin falta que yo había sido la causa de la separación de mis padres, que había envenenado a papá con mentiras sobre una inexistente aventura. Se negaba a aceptar lo evidente, nuestra madre había cometido un grave error y papá no merecía que le pusieran los cuernos.

—No sé que ganas con esta actitud, Tori. Mamá está devastada y tú ni siquiera te has molestado en visitarla —me dijo un día cuando nos encontramos para tomar un café.

—Por qué insistes siempre con lo mismo. No quiero verla. Papá está devastado también y él merece mucho más mi apoyo.

—Eres una maldita egoísta, Tori y lo sabes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no quiero ver la cara de la mujer que engañó a papá con su compañero de trabajo, en su propia cara? ¡¿En la mía?!

—Eso no es verdad, mamá no está con nadie. ¡Por Dios, yo vivo con ella! Esas son ilusiones tuyas, siempre lo fueron. Mamá nunca le haría eso a papá. Lo ama.

—¡Tú nunca la viste! Estabas tan ocupada con ser una maldita estrella que nunca te fijaste en como mamá coqueteaba con él. Nunca la viste mensajearse por las noches, cuando papá estaba trabajando, o cuando se tomaba fotos para enviárselas. ¡No me hables de cuánto lo amaba!

—Todas son mentiras tuyas, ¡todas! —Se levantó lanzando la servilleta de tela en la mesa, tomó su cartera y me fusiló con la mirada—. Esta es la última vez que quiero verte. Arruinaste nuestra familia, Tori. ¡Piérdete!

Salió del Café, sin mirar atrás. Fue quizá la última charla que tuvimos. Las veces que nos veíamos por papá en alguna fecha o por casualidad, saludábamos con indiferencia y pronto dejamos de hacerlo por completo.

No me sorprendió mucho cuando pasó lo de ella y Beck. Después de todo ella se fue a vivir con el ejemplo más claro de infidelidad que yo conocía. Qué más aprendería de ella. Sin embargo… es mi hermana y saber que Beck quería contratar a alguien para matarla no es un alivio, no es algo de lo que pueda reponerme así nada más.

Le pregunté a Mitchell por qué querría hacerlo. Si su investigación previa le había dado una respuesta, quería saberla.

No pudo responderme. La información que había recibido era verídica, pero parcial. Y al haber terminado el contrato con Cat, no continuó la investigación.

Nos aseguró que la retomaría, más que nada porque le preocupaba que, a quien haya contratado Beck, se haya confundido de hermana y por eso el incendio y el allanamiento a mi casa.

—Debe ser el asesino más inútil del mundo —dijo Jade, exteriorizando mis pensamientos.

—Todo es posible hasta no descartarlo —nos dijo, desestimando el comentario—. Ese es mi trabajo. Les avisaré cuando sepa algo.

Después de la reunión, salimos a comprar un par de cosas que necesitaba para mi viaje y ahora me encuentro aquí, parada frente a esa máquina antigua de peluches, en el mismo lugar de ese día de diciembre, hace ya casi veinte años.

—¿Quieres uno? —me pregunta Jade, sacando una moneda de su bolsillo.

—Yo puedo —le respondo delicadamente, rechazando con cariño su gesto.

Busco en mi propio bolsillo un dólar. Lo coloco en la rendija y los sonidos del juego inician, las luces se encienden y miles de recuerdos de mi infancia con mi mamá y mi hermana, frente a ese mecanismo metálico de color rojo, regresaron de un solo golpe.

Presiono la palanca, recordando el movimiento de muñeca que había observado a ese chico esa tarde, aun lo tenia grabado en mi memoria. La garra comenzó a descender, por un segundo contengo mi respiración. Me siento, una vez más, una niña a punto de lograr lo que más había deseado.

Las pinzas se cierran al rededor del cuerpo de un dinosaurio celeste de cuello largo y el mecanismo lo alzó, dirigiéndolo hasta el hueco y lo soltó.

¡Gané! ¡Por primera vez en mi vida, gané!

Lo tomé en mis manos, era un hermoso braquiosaurio de felpa, suave y con una cara adorable. De niña hubiese sido mi juguete favorito.

Jade me tomó desprevenida y besó mi cachete, me sonrió, haciéndome caer en cuenta de que yo hacía lo mismo.

Sin embargo, no pude dejar de sentirme extraña. Había conseguido lo que tanto había solado en ese entonces y las dos personas que siempre estuvieron allí conmigo, esta vez, estaban ausentes.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Vamos —respondí, guardando ese muñeco en mi bolsa y salimos del lugar. Ya era más de medio día y queríamos almorzar.

Si hay una cosa que debo admitir, es que… las extraño.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por su apoyo y que tengan una buena semana.


	154. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Tengo una figura de Princess Bubblegum en mi escritorio. Una fan del show me la dio junto con una de Marceline. Ambas, juguetes del combo infantil de las McHamburguesas.

Yo estaba de pasada y muerta de hambre. Había ido al centro comercial para comprar un café y unas donas, cuando de la nada, esta chica con vestimenta obscura y mechones de colores en el pelo, se acercó y me pidió que le firmara su camiseta. Tenía un marcador de color plateado y no le importaba arruinar su ropa con mi firma, así que… proseguí.

Me preguntó si ya sabía como iniciaría la nueva temporada y le mentí diciéndole que aún no, no tenía la inspiración suficiente para escribirlo. La verdad era que la cadena no nos permite revelar grandes partes de la trama, arruinaría la publicidad del show, era mejor mentir.

Fue entonces cuando sacó de su bolsa ambas figuras. Me contó que ella escribe cuentos y cuanto se queda sin inspiración juega con ellas.

Marceline tiene una guitarra y al presionar en el medio toca el tema de la serie animada. La princesa Bonnibel baila.

Me pareció estúpido, pero no quise indisponerla, en esto del espectáculo hay que ser muy «educados» con el público. Le dije que me encantaría tener algo por el estilo y ella con toda la humildad y cariño, me las ofreció.

Rechazarlas de buena forma no sirvió de nada, insistió tanto que terminé dandole las gracias y las guardé.

No planeaba quedármelas, como ya dije, me parecí estúpida la idea de jugar con un par de figuras de acción. Sin embargo aquí estoy, haciendo bailar a la una mientras presiono el botón de la música de la otra, embelesada como idiota por al menos cincuenta minutos.

No es la falta de una musa lo que me tiene así. De hecho sí, extraño a mi fuente de inspiración —quien está en Nueva York desde ayer, trabajando duro en su portafolio—, pero lo que me ha sacado de mi rutina, es la bendita investigación.

Mitchell aún no regresa con algo concreto. Las razones por las cuales Beck haya querido deshacerse de Trina o quién nos está siguiendo, cuáles son las intenciones de esta persona, qué pasó en la fiesta, nada.

Todo esto relativamente extraño para mí. Más ahora que Dan Fillion —sospechoso número uno en mi lista— está por entrar por esa puerta para tener su primera reunión ejecutiva conmigo.

Mitchell me advirtió no exponerme, no preguntarle de la fiesta, no dejarle saber que tenemos sospechas. Eso perjudicaría su investigación. Eso no quiere decir que no me muera por hacerlo y que seguramente termine arruinándolo todo por mi falta de paciencia.

Vuelvo a presionar ese botón, la misma melodía en MIDI suena una vez más. Empujo la cabeza de la princesa con mi dedo medio y comienza con su baile de lado a lado… El no saber, me va a matar. Debo encontrar algo mejor que hacer.

Escucho alguien golpear a la puerta, debe ser él.

Detengo la música y pretendo escribir en mi agenda, invitándolo a pasar.

—¡Jade! —dice entusiasmado. Su sonrisa me molesta, pero puedo fingir… debo fingir.

—Daniel.

—Es un gusto finalmente estar aquí —menciona y toma asiento—, he perseguido este trabajo por más de dos años.

—Lo sé. Todos están muy contentos de tenerte en el elenco.

—Gracias, trabajaré muy duro.

Lo juro, es un lastre tener que escuchar a este idiota hablar. Si fuera por mí, estaría sobre esta mesa, siendo diseccionado para conseguir la información que necesito.

—¿Cómo está Tori? —pregunta, con la misma cara de niño de cinco años en fiesta—. Escuché que son novias y, la verdad, me alegra muchísimo. Tori merece ser feliz.

Él la trajo a la conversación, a mi que nadie me reclame nada. Le está ofreciendo un trago a un alcohólico.

—Izzy, ahora. No Tori.

—¡Oh, sí!, perdón. Su cambio de nombre. No lo vi venir, ¿eh? Cuando me enteré no creí que fuera cierto. Usar el apellido de su mamá, cuando tenía una relación tan mala con ella.

Sabe cosas, interesante. Supongo que fue ella misma quien se lo contó, eran muy amigos.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón.

—¡Dios, no sabes cuánto me alegraría verla! Ponernos al día.

Su regocijo es un tanto abrumador, pero debo seguirle la corriente, averiguar un poco más.

—Creo que la última vez que la vi… —dice virando los ojos hacia arriba, tratando de recordar—… fue en diciembre del año pasado… Me parece que en la fiesta de D-Zy.

—Ah, también fuiste. Izzy dijo que fue una fiesta bastante animada —trato de no sonar sarcástica, al menos que no lo note.

—Fuimos como grupo, invitados por compartir manager. —Intenta venderme la idea, cuando Tori me contó sobre su íntima amistad con el dueño de casa—. Pero esa fiesta más que animada, fue bastante desagradable, al menos para mí.

—¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que las fiestas de Darren eran «legendarias».

—Bueno, es que… el espectáculo que pone Darren, esa «persona» del mundo del Hip Hop, D-Zy, es bastante excesiva y a la gente en este mundo le encanta justamente eso.

—Conozco a tipos como Darren y he estado en una de sus fiestas, la verdad no dudo que esa haya parecido un harem.

—¡Eso mismo! Mujeres prácticamente desnudas por todos lados, botellas y botellas de trago. Nadie salió de esa casa lo suficientemente consciente.

—Algo me contó Iz… —digo en un tono que, ahora que lo pienso fue demasiado duro. Tranquila, así no sacarás nada.

—A ella le cayó mal el vodka, a ella y a un par de chicas más. Yo la acompañé al baño y… Tess la llevó a mi antigua habitación para que descanse.

—Hmm, para haber estado en mal estado por el licor, veo que recuerdas muchos detalles.

—¿Cómo no? Al siguiente día Tess me acusó de haber robado su vestido o algo… ¿Para qué diablos querría yo un vestido de mujer? Tess estaba completamente loca.

—En eso te doy toda la razón —reímos un poco. Para ser alguien que debería odiar, es bastante agradable.

—Este año no fui, supe que fue un desmadre total —continua. Nada mal para alguien que no debía preguntar nada. Dan me está dando toda la información voluntariamente—. Darren me llamó para reclamarme por no asistir. Me dijo que hasta mi hermano había ido, que soy un mal amigo, cuando el mal amigo es él por llevarse tan bien con ese idiota.

—¿Tu hermano?

«Ese idiota», se siente el amor fraterno ahí. Karl, el tipo que se metió en la casa de Tori esa noche, me imagino que se refiere a él.

—Sí, mi hermano menor, Karl —me confirma un segundo después—. Él y yo no hemos hablado en más de un año, pero Darren y él se llevaban muy bien así que tramaron algo para que nos veamos. Tal vez buscaba una reconciliación.

—¿Así que tienes una mala relación con él?

—Karl es… «la oveja negra de la familia», por así decirlo. Siempre está metido en problemas, siempre pidiendo favores —me cuenta. Me pregunto si Dan sabe que su hermano allanó la casa de su vieja amiga—. Creo que lo único bueno que Tess me obligó a hacer, fue alejarme de él, cerrarle las puertas, dejarlo a su suerte.

—¿Tan mal estaban las cosas?

—Para que te voy a mentir. Mi hermano ha estado al borde de meterme en líos legales más de una docena de ocasiones y yo siempre lo apoyé, pero…

Abro los ojos esperando que continúe, esto de verdad me interesa.

—Hmfff… —suspira y cambia su jovial tono por uno melancólico—, desde que inició con las drogas… ese fue mi última gota. Yo he trabajado mucho por lo que tengo y no lo voy a perder por él.

Algo que tenemos en común. Un hermano menor que se dejó llevar por ese mundo. Aunque yo no consideraría a Finn una oveja negra, tampoco lo dejaría a su suerte.

—Puedo identificarme… un poco.

—Tuve que sacar una orden de alejamiento para evitar que se me acerque o me volviera a pedir ayuda. No tengo contacto con él en lo absoluto. Es triste, pero así es la vida.

—Así es…

—¿Sabes? —me interrumpe cuando pensé que ya habíamos terminado. Este chico no tiene filtro. Contándole a una perfecta desconocida historias íntimas de su vida.—. No me arrepiento de alejarme de él. Sobre todo después de que me reclamó que, por culpa de Tori, es que yo lo había dejado de ayudar y que por ella él se había hundido más en las drogas.

¡Punto para la investigadora encubierta!

Así que Karl tiene un rencor oculto para con Izzy. Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

—¡Es un immmbécil! —dice molesto y con un desprecio imposible de fingir.

Esto debo contárselo a Mitchell.

Creo que Dan y yo empezaremos a ser muy amigos. Necesito que tenga aún más confianza, que se suelte más que nos ayude a descubrir qué pasó. Él, sin saberlo, sabe mucho, valga la redundancia.

Creo que esta vez, todos estamos muy contentos de que se una al elenco.

—Bueno, no hay nada que hacer. La familia no se elige, ¿no?

—Es verdad, mira a Trina. Tori… digo, Izzy sí que se sacó la lotería con ella.

—Otra cosa en la que estamos de acuerdo —Me levanto de mi asiento, él también.

Es hora de trabajar o, si quiero, jugar un poco más con Bubbline. Por hoy mis preguntas han sido contestadas. Ya tendré tiempo de analizar bien las cosas y continuar con mi investigación personal.

—Bienvenido al show, Dan —le digo estrechando su mano. Él agradece y abre la puerta, saliendo de mi oficina.

Bienvenido seas.

* * *

**Nota:**

Bueno, antes que nada, una disculpa. Publiqué el capítulo anterior, hoy en la mañana creo que medio dormida, porque la versión que subí todavía no estaba corregida. La actualicé a medio día. Así que para los que la leyeron temprano, lo siento, habían tantos errores que hasta vergüenza me da recordar.

Que tengan una buena noche.


	155. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 10 de junio de 2015, subí los capítulos 155 y 156. **

* * *

Tengo frío.

En realidad, es un escalofrío constante, una sensación de haber hecho algo mal. Esa que de pequeño te cubría por completo cuando te metías en problemas en la escuela, o sucedía un accidente, como cuando tu hermano menor caía de la resbaladera del parque al que no deberías haber ido esa tarde, o cuando la mascota de tu tía se enfermaba de la peor manera, por darle de comer algo que ya te habían repetido mil veces que le haría daño y lo olvidaste.

Así me siento, irresponsable, inútil, extraña en mi propia piel. Vacía.

Son las tres de la mañana y no puedo dejar esta angustia atrás. Lo peor de todo, es que, repito el día en mi memoria y no encuentro un momento en el que haya provocado este sentir.

La palma de mi mano izquierda me pica.

¿Que diablos significaba?

Creo que era que tengo una deuda o algo así… de lo que recuerdo.

Oh sí, olvidé pagar la tarjeta de crédito. La pagaré mañana, ahora es demasiado tarde para hacerlo, ¿o debería decir, demasiado temprano? Como sea, lo haré en la mañana.

¿Por qué diablos me siento así?

Debo levantarme, hacer algo, escribir, cocinar, comer, subirme en la máquina de ejercicios y cansarme lo suficiente para ir a dormir o… ¿marcarle a Izzy?

Allá, en Nueva York, son las cinco de la mañana, no es tan temprano, de seguro ya está despierta.

La llamo, no la llamo… la llamo.

Un timbre… dos… tres… Debe estar dormida porque no contesta…

¿Intento una vez más?

Ya, una vez más y listo, si no contesta la dejo dormir.

Un timbre… dos…

—¿Aló? —murmura entre sueños.

—Cuervo, te desperté, lo siento… vuelve a dormir.

Fui estúpida, no debí llamarla, debe estar cansada.

—No… está bien… —Un bostezo la interrumpe, exhalando su cansancio—. ¿Qué pasó, amor?

Tan solo con eso, esa palabra, siento tanto alivio.

—Nada en realidad… no podía dormir.

—¿Pasó algo en el trabajo?

—No…, nada fuera de lo común.

—¿Apagaste la cafetera? —pregunta encargándose de recordarme de una mala costumbre. Suelo dejarla prendida en las noches, con el cansancio, me descuido de apagarla, pero sí. Antes de acostarme esta noche lo hice. Estaba apagada.

—Lo hice. No es eso… es… algo. Siento culpa y no sé por qué. Angustia…

—¿Has hablado con Finn últimamente?

—No, desde que se fue no lo he hecho.

—Llámalo, no está de más. Quizá es que… lo extrañas.

Y de dónde se supone que sale esa conclusión. He pasado épocas más largas sin hablarle y la verdad no sabría qué preguntarle. «_Hermanito, ¿cómo va la vida con la mafia, bien?_», no me parece la forma correcta de reconectarme con él. No creo que sea por eso que me siento así… pero al parecer, a ella si le está afectando todo lo que ha pasado los últimos días.

—Tú… ¿decidiste ya si vas a buscar a Trina y… hablarle?

—No creo que ella quiera verme… Ni siquiera sabría como contactarla, hace años que perdí sus datos.

—Podrías llamar a Andre, él debe tener su teléfono.

—No lo sé —suspira profundamente. Ambas estamos inquietas, ella por su familia, yo… aún no sé por qué.

Quisiera que el drama termine de una vez por todas, que podamos contentarnos con ver una película a distancia o que podamos conversar sin sacar todos estos temas a la luz.

Quiero, un día, poder esperarla en casa recostada en la cama, con música agradable de fondo y el olor de palomitas recién hechas. Invitarla a bailar, ambas descalzas en la sala y abrazarla, en silencio, suavemente, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Tal vez es eso lo que me tiene así. La culpa de no saber si lo arruiné todo para ella. Si no hubiese regresado, tendría una vida normal, nunca habría dejado Whitefish o a Ben, su proyecto personal estaría en buen camino. Su vida sería fácil…

Es lo que siento cada vez que algo nuevo aparece para complicar las cosas.

¿Acaso nadie más lo hace?

¿Preguntarse si, al entrar en la vida de alguien, todo cambió… para peor?

¿Serías feliz, Izzy?, ¿si yo nunca hubiera hecho lo que hice?, ¿si nunca te hubiera buscado?, ¿si no me hubiera obsesionado por tenerte, por quererte a mi lado?

Si tan solo la vida hubiese pasado sin ese momento en que cruzamos nuestros caminos, nuevamente, ¿estaría todo mejor?

No lo sé, nunca lo sabré. Lo hecho, hecho está. El pasado es inamovible y lamentarse es inútil.

Y lo único que puedo hacer ahora es tratar de dejar a un lado la culpa. Ya es jueves y mañana llega Cat de su compromiso en San Francisco. Tengo que ir a recoger a Chesca del hotel de perros para traerla a casa y…

—¡Hoy es jueves, ¿verdad?! —le pregunto dudando completamente de mi capacidad de ubicación en el tiempo—. Dime que es jueves…

—Hoy, es viernes, Jade.

—La p…

¡Olvidé a Chesca!

* * *

**Nota: **

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	156. BBQ

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 10 de junio de 2015, subí los capítulos 155 y 156. **

* * *

Cat, Andre y yo, decidimos pasar el fin de semana juntos.

El nuevo disco de Cat será lanzado finalmente la próxima semana, después de más de seis meses de producción.

La disquera puso muchos peros cuando ocurrió el accidente y quisieron suspender la canción que grabamos juntas tras mi salida del closet. También, necesitaban que el drama personal de la ruptura con Beck y de su repentina muerte, pasara a un segundo plano, si es que no a un tercer. No querían que las ventas se vean afectadas.

¡Así es el maravilloso mundo de la industria discográfica!

Esclavizan a sus artistas y les imponen su «calidad» moral. En fin, Cat estará tan ocupada con la promoción del disco, que decidimos tener unos días para relajarnos. Lástima que Izzy este tan lejos.

—Tengo todo listo para el asado—dice Andre, colocando unas chuletas en la parrilla, al parecer Chesca también tendrá su festín de huesos.

Pobre, el día extra en el hotel de perros la llenó de estrés y ayer que fui a recogerla, se hizo pipí en toda la sala. Claro, lo limpié yo, por mi culpa es que estuvo tiempo de más en ese lugar. Cat no necesitaba saberlo, no es como si Chesca fuese a delatarme y además le compré un nuevo juguete para morder y galletas de perro y una nueva casita, además de hacerle una camiseta para sus viajes que lee: _Amo a mi tía Jade_.

Pero bueno, pasado el trauma del olvido ella y yo estamos bien y ahora mismo corretea en el jardín. La mesa está lista, la ensalada, los aditivos para las hamburguesas asadas que haremos, el pan —que aun debe tostarse— y las cervezas heladas.

Además de eso Andre se ofreció a cocinar alitas con salsa picante, especialidad de su familia. Cat preparó el postre y yo, yo puse la casa, que más querían.

Cat viene retrasada, dijo que iría a buscar algo importante lo que me da la oportunidad de hablar un poco con Andre, preguntarle el contacto de Trina, ahorrarle la molestia a mi Cuervo.

—¿Jade, me pasas las pinzas? —me pregunta señalando al utensilio que está sobre la mesa. Todo huele tan bien, me muero porque Cat llegue ya y comer.

—¿Puedo ser curiosa, metida y preguntarte algo?

—Claro— responde con esa actitud tan amigable de siempre. Espero no la pierda en un segundo—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Bueno, emm… —Okey, al punto—. Izzy ha extrañado a su mamá y su hermana últimamente y…

—No las he visto Jade —responde perdiendo el toque alegre de antes—, no desde lo que pasó con Beck.

—Entiendo, es solo que… quería pedirte su número de teléfono. Izzy no quiere indisponerte haciéndolo ella misma.

—Y asumo que no sabe que estás hablando conmigo sobre esto.

—No, no lo sabe —le confieso. Quiero sus números y convencer a Izzy de dejar este peso que tiene… atrás.

Lo piensa, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—Puedes apuntarlos de mi teléfono. Está en la sala y no tiene clave.

—Gracias, Andre.

Voy directo a su aparato, no me sorprende que sea tan confiado de no tenerlo con seguro, pero bueno.

Busco entre sus contactos y ahí está, _Holly O'Brien_, número de su casa, número de su celular, dirección, email.

Andre es muy ordenado, yo tendría un solo número de contacto y nada más. A ver, _Trina Vega_, número de su casa, número de su celular, dirección, email.

Los anoto con cuidado y los reviso… okey, los tengo.

—Hola Jade. —Entran por la puerta Cat y Robbie. ¿O sea que él era la «cosa importante» por la que tenía que ir? Lo que sea.

—Hey —los saludo a la distancia y les informo que Andre está afuera, que solo estábamos esperándolos para comer, en realidad solo a Cat, pero qué es uno más a la mesa. Hay suficiente comida como para diez.

Bajo mi mano para dejar el celular de Andre dónde lo encontré y me percato de que, con la distracción, debí haber presionado el botón de mensajes porque la aplicación está abierta justo en una conversación con la hermana malvada.

Estoy por presionar el botón de apagar el aparato y salir al jardín, cuando una palabra me llama la atención y lo regreso a una distancia prudente para verificar lo que acabo de leer en esa rápida pasada de mi vista por la pantalla.

«_¡No puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado!_»

«_Tranquilo, Andre. No es tuyo_».

«_¿Cómo puedes saberlo?, hasta el último día lo hicimos y muchas veces sin protección_».

«_No lo es, es de Beck. Es la única fecha que coincide… lo siento_».

«_Si llega a ser mío… lucharé por él Trina, lucharé por mi bebé_».

¡Por su bebé!

Lo leí bien, Trina está embarazada, tan solo que no sabemos bien de quién. Que ella afirme que es de Beck, no quiere decir que lo sea. Así haya estado únicamente con los dos, hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que sea de Andre.

Dios…

Esto… podría ser la razón… Es extrema, pero Beck… últimamente ya no era más el chico que conocíamos. ¿Podría mandar a matar a Trina porque le dijo que estaba embarazada?

Ahora tendré que contarle esto a Iz y no sé como vaya a tomarlo. Una cosa más en la montaña de preocupaciones. Una cana más en la cabeza de la vida.

—Jade, ya está servido —escucho a Cat desde afuera.

Debo dejar este aparato, cerrar esa aplicación y salir fingiendo ignorancia absoluta.

¡Malditos sean Trina y el idiota de Beck! ¿Tanto les costaba comprar un condón?

Cuando Cat se entere tampoco va a ser agradable, él era su novio después de todo.

Y no quiero ni pensar en lo bien que se sentirá su hijo cuando se entere de que su papá quiso matarlo a él y a su mamá. Lindo legado Beck…

Espero que sea de Andre… un morenito lindo con los ojos de chocolate de mi novia…

—¡Jade!

—¡Ya voy!

* * *

**Nota: **

Gracias por sus comentarios y teorías. Aline me encantaría leer tus conclusiones. Si quieres déjamelas, con gusto te contestaría cualquier duda —que no sea spoiler— en el siguiente capítulo. una buena noche.

Kuroneko, no sabes como me reí con tu último review.

Guest, Lene, Marilinn, rustjacque12, LenyRehim, erivip7, ajsakura, LittleRock17 gracias por acompañarme en este ultimo tramo con su apoyo y gracias también a todos los que leen.


	157. Deposit

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

**Hoy, 13 de junio publicaré los capítulos 157 - 158**

* * *

Jade es una persona de cuidado, no porque sea peligrosa, pero cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay quién se la saque.

Pagamos mucho dinero a un detective privado, sin embargo ella está ahí, jugando al «Inspector Gadget», tratando de descubrir todo lo que pueda.

Me contó sobre su conversación con Dan, detalles que luego fueron confirmados por el detective. Me contó sobre el embarazo de Trina, cosa que también fue confirmada días después, con la diferencia que cuando lo hace Mitchell el trae pruebas más contundentes que una conversación o un par de mensajes de texto.

El bebé, es de Beck. Nació hace cinco días y no es de color, lo que descarta a Andre. Trina solicitó por privado una prueba de ADN apenas nació, y según copias de dicho examen, su apellido debería ser Oliver.

Tengo un sobrino, del tipo que quiso asesinar a mi hermana, del ex de mi pareja y loco que se mató casi llevándosela con él.

Un sobrino que según el acta de inscripción se llama William O'Brien, nacido el 19 de enero, justo un mes antes que mi cumpleaños, como para que no se me olvide jamás.

Según Mitchell y sus fotografías, mamá esta muy feliz. Es una abuela orgullosa, lo que me hace preguntarme que sentiría papá.

No dudo que Trina le hubiera restringido verlo, conocerlo, además que rechazó por completo su apellido. No es Vega, es O'Brien… como yo.

Pero ¿qué culpa tiene un bebé de la irresponsabilidad es de sus padres? Ninguna. Lleva mi sangre, mi apellido… no sé que tipo de legado, pero lo tiene.

Jade se sintió extraña al saber que Beck era el padre, mucho peor se lo tomó Cat. Él sea quién sea era el hombre que ella amaba y mi sobrino es prueba contundente de su infidelidad, de su irrespeto.

Andre vino a mí la noche en que se enteró del bebé, llegó medio tomado para terminar de emborracharse en la habitación de mi hotel en Nueva York.

Se disculpó conmigo, una vez más, por odiarme durante estos años, _lo que sucedía internamente con nuestra familia no era de su incumbencia_, me dijo. Aunque, _mis razones para alejarme de ellas, nunca fueron verdad_.

Me aseguró que mamá ni siquiera tuvo un novio o interés por alguien desde el divorcio, lo que me hace dudar mucho de mis recuerdos. ¿Mal interpreté su amorío?, ¿arruiné la relación de mis padres contándole a papá lo que presentía?, ¿tenía Trina razón?

—Izzy, discúlpeme la demora.

—No se preocupe Mitchell, ¿tiene noticias?

—Sí —responde acercándome un documento. Es una copia de una transferencia bancaria a la cuenta de Trina.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué importancia tiene?

—Izzy, esta transacción se hizo el día que William nació.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Es la misma cantidad de dinero que el señor Oliver le pagó al contacto que debía llevar a cabo el asesinato de su hermana —dijo y sentí un escalofrío cruzar mi cuerpo—. Es la cantidad exacta… hasta el último centavo.

* * *

**Nota:**

Kuroneko, lo del nombre, suele sucederme mucho, usualmente lo corrijo en la segunda revisión, pero ahora lo culparé a la enfermedad por la que me ausenté estos días. Espero que no me vuelva a pasar XD.

Perdón a todos por la demora. Estoy literalmente en la cama, enferma y he pasado así los últimos dos días, no pude levantarme ni para escribir.

Entre hoy y mañana espero igualarme con los capítulos que tengo pendientes.

Gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos.


	158. A Pass

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF**.

* * *

**Hoy, 13 de junio publicaré los capítulos 157 - 158**

* * *

Creo que la que se volvió paranoica ahora es Izzy. Le da y le da vueltas a lo del depósito del dinero como si eso fuese a revelar las otras mil cosas que le encargamos averiguar al detective.

Por ejemplo, ¿quién diablos nos está siguiendo? Eso, es importante, o ¿qué pasó esa noche de la fiesta?, o ¿quién incendió la casa de Las Vegas? Pero no, el depósito a nombre de Trina con la misma cantidad que Beck pagó, eso es lo más importante para el Cuervo.

—¡Es que no entiendes Jade!, eso quiere decir que la persona que debía asesinar a Trina no lo hizo y guardó el dinero para dárselo cuando nazca el bebe —continua. La cuenta del teléfono le va a salir cara este mes, viene explicándomelo mismo casi dos horas—. ¡Eso significa que la conoce, que seguramente son amigos, o algo así!

—Tori…

—No, es que, ¿qué otra razón existe? ¡Cien mil ochocientos treinta y un dólares! No es una cifra común.

—¿Y como va a conocer Trina a un matón?

—Eso es lo que debemos averiguar…

Sigue y sigue y sigue…

Si así es como yo sueno cuando se me mete algo entre ceja y ceja, la comparezco. Es insoportable.

—Izzy, lo más probable es que el mediador nunca llegó a contratar al asesino y cuando se enteró lo del bebé se apiadó de Trina y le dio el dinero.

—Es una posibilidad, pero yo creo que no, porque si fuese un criminal común se hubiera quedado con todo… No, debe conocerla.

—Deberías decirle a Mitchell tus sospechas para que él lo averigüe.

—Ya lo hice…

—¡¿Entonces, por qué seguimos con esto?!

—¿Tienes algo mejor de qué hablar?

Lo tengo, solo que sé que no le va a gustar.

—Eva me llamó… —digo sabiendo que su silencio es la peor respuesta—. Me invitó a tomar un café mañana, antes de regresar a San Francisco definitivamente.

Más silencio, no sé si seguir hablando o mejor esperar… espero. Mejor espero.

—No sabía que seguías hablando con ella —pregunta muy seria, sabía que no le gustaría.

—No lo estaba haciendo, ella me llamó a mí…

—¿Vas a ir?

No le estaba pidiendo permiso, y no iba a negarme a verla, tampoco. No tiene nada de malo.

—Sí, es solo un café.

Analiza su respuesta, sabe que la veré le guste o no. De qué le serviría quejarse.

—Está bien, entonces… —contesta—, creo que deberíamos pensar en todas las personas que Trina conozca y hacer una lista, compararla con otra de los conocidos de Beck y ver las coincidencias…

Regresa al tema que realmente la aqueja.

Yo me veré mañana con Ev, ella seguirá sus teorías de conspiración y eventualmente algo más la sacará de esta obsesión.

—Haré una lista con los que recuerde de Beck y puedo preguntarle a Cat —ofrezco por mi lado, ella puede hacer lo mismo y preguntarle a Andre discretamente.

La complaceré en esto, como ella ha hecho antes conmigo, pero juro que las cosas tienen que empezar a descifrarse o voy a botar la toalla y lanzarme de un quinto piso.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	159. Erika

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Hay dos tipos de personas en este mundo.

Las que te causan un agradable efecto y prácticamente te hipnotizan y las quieres siempre cerca, por lo menos no quieres perder su compañía y aquellas a las que llegas a detestar y de las cuales prefieres nunca más saber de su existencia.

Dos únicamente, porque las que vienen y van… realmente no importan.

Ella, por ejemplo es una de esas que preferiría no haber conocido. Erika, la ex novia de mi hermano.

El día que la conocí supe que algo raro había con ella y sí, se lo atribuí a mis celos de hermana. Algo tenía que no terminaba de cuadrarme y hasta hoy no supe qué era.

La tipa es linda, blanca, ojos claros, no se bien que color, son algo así como grises, ni verdes ni azules; alta y de cabello rubio. Linda.

Ese día quiso hacerse la dulce, demasiado tierna, demasiado lanzada hacia Finn, era su novia pero ¿tenía que besarlo cada cinco minutos? No me agradó.

Cuando se dieron los problemas con mi hermano y finalmente viajó, terminaron y pensé que no tendría que volver a lidiar con ella, pero como siempre, ahí está la patada voladora de la vida.

Ev y yo tomábamos un café en uno de los lugares más lindos que he visto en esta ciudad. Un pequeño rincón en Venice Beach, bohemio, hippie, con un expresso espectacular y entonces la vi sentada en una de las mesas, esperando a alguien, porque no dejaba de mirar de lado a lado.

—¿A quién ves tanto? —me preguntó Eva, con la quijada le señalé a la tipeja esa—. Vaya, el mundo es diminuto.

Su declaración me pareció un poco fuera de lugar, yo nunca he hablado de mi hermano con ella, quizá que tengo uno y su nombre. ¿Cómo sabía quién era?

—¿La conoces?

—No en realidad. La he visto antes, es la tipa que Beck juraba le había robado su teléfono en Las Vegas.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—El día que conocí a Beck, salimos a comer en la noche y, cuando pasamos por el corredor del hotel, me jaló atrás de una columna…

—¡Para ahí!, no quiero saber de tus escapadas sexuales…

—¡No, boba! —me reclamó—, él no quería encontrarse con ella, nos escondimos de esa chica hasta que se fue.

—¿Por?

—¿Se había acostado con ella la noche anterior? —me preguntó como si no fuese lo más evidente, por qué aclararlo desde un principio—. La cosa es que no quería verla.

—La viste una vez, seguro la estas confundiendo.

—Es ella, es el mismo tatuaje horrible de un payaso, créeme se me grabó. —Detalló y yo me fijé en su brazo, realmente era un arte horrible—. Ramona… Rigoberta… Ro…

—¿Erika?

—¡Romina! —Contestó al mismo tiempo que yo—. ¿Erika?

—Sí, se llama Erika y es la ex de mi hermano.

—¡Oh, no, no, no! Es Romina y confía en mí, si Beck estuviera vivo, venía como Flash y la mataba.

No le pregunté con palabras, creo que mi gesto era más que suficiente. ¿A qué diablos se refería?

—Según él, ella fue la que le robó el teléfono con el que lo acusaron y por lo que lo arrestaron en Las Vegas. Pasó refunfuñando todo el viaje a Los Ángeles, que debimos detenerla en el hotel cuando la vimos. Lamentándose que en ese momento le importaba más no saludarla, que recuperar su celular, pero si hubiese sabido que esta tipa lo metería en problemas «_el mismo la hubiera dejado sin vida_» —puntualizó la frase con sus dedos.

No demoré en tomarle fotos como loca para enviárselas a Mitchell. Me enfoqué en el tatuaje y su cara —por suerte tenía las gafas sobre la cabeza— esperaba que sea útil, una pieza más del rompecabezas.

La persona con la que tenía que encontrarse nunca llegó y ella se fue. Ev y yo pasamos una buena tarde juntas conversando y riendo. Me da gusto verla y es triste saber que estará tan lejos. Pero tanto, ella como yo, debemos regresar a nuestra vida normal.

—Por cierto… —dijo antes de despedirnos—, quisiera llamar personalmente a Tori… Izzy —se corrigió—. Pero creo que no le caigo muy bien, por lo que me sorprendió aun mas el gesto que tuvo…

No tenía idea de qué hablaba y le pedí que se explicara.

—Por el pasaje a San Francisco y todas las acomodaciones, el hotel y el dinero para cubrir mis gastos hasta poder establecerme. No necesitaba hacerlo, pero se lo agradezco —terminó de contarme y yo me quedo completamente muda. No tenía idea de esto. ¿Por qué lo haría?—. La llamaré cuando llegue allá, de verdad no quiero molestarla.

Sea la razón que sea por la que Izzy lo haya hecho, creo que sí, será mejor que la llame cuando esté lejos.

Por eso debe haber estado tan rara ayer. Tal vez no quería que me entere de que lo hizo, quizá piensa que trataba de alejarme de Ev, quería evitar una pelea o algo.

Es extraño, muy considerado, pero extraño. En todo caso ya lo sé y cuando ella esté lista, de seguro me lo contará.

* * *

**Nota:**

Entiendo AshleySophia y Mr. Deizilla, a veces es más lindo leer solo Jori y cosas más relajadas. Tengo ya la trama desarrollada hasta el desenlace a este conflicto y sí, habrán capítulos relajados, pero principalmente hay que —algún día— concretar todo lo que ha pasado. Mejor ahora que nunca. Tampoco quiero extenderme por siempre sin dar respuestas.

Gracias a todos por leer y por el apoyo.


	160. Robbie

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 15 de junio subiré los capítulos 160 - 161 - 162**

* * *

Por un momento, la teoría de Tess, de que están llegando a cada uno de nosotros por turnos, comenzaba a tener sentido.

Primero Tori, después, Beck, yo y ahora Robbie. No quería imaginarme por donde o como atacarán a Andre o a Cat.

Erika-Romina, da exactamente lo mismo. Mitchell descubrió que sí, viajó a Las Vegas el día en que nosotros llegamos allí con Cat, cuando Beck nos siguió. Se hospedó en su mismo hotel y lo buscó para conocerlo. Lo confirman los archivos de seguridad que la gerencia entregó a la policía, donde además se ve que fue ella quien le sacó el celular al salir de la habitación la mañana siguiente, cometió el error de revisarlo en el pasillo.

¿Qué hizo después de eso? Nadie lo sabe, no existen los videos de los días después. Misteriosamente desaparecieron antes de ser entregados a las autoridades. No se sabe si tiene un cómplice o si trabaja para alguien. Su rastro se perdió hasta que la vimos en el café.

Mitchell tiene conexiones en todo lado, eso lo hace bueno en lo que hace. Corrió las fotos que le envié de Erika y las pasó por un software de reconocimiento, descubriendo su identidad.

Erika, su nombre; Romina, su apellido. Polaca de nacimiento, su padre es un estadounidense neoyorkino. Supuestamente estudia artes, aunque su historial en la universidad es deplorable. No trabaja y vive en el Valle de San Fernando, en Los Ángeles.

Pero ¿quién diablos es esta mujer? No es una conocida de años de ninguno de nosotros, ¿por qué tendría un motivo de hacernos daño?

Robbie y yo la conocimos el mismo día, cuando que me acompañó a visitar a Finn después de encontrarnos en el cementerio. Ahora es su nueva novia, o por lo menos eso es lo que Mitchell descubrió al seguirla.

Novia de Robbie…

El detective nos advirtió una sola cosa: «_no llamar la atención con esta información_». Será más fácil para él vigilarlos si no tienen idea de que sabemos lo del romance.

Sin embargo Izzy y yo estamos nerviosas sabiendo que, la tipa que acostaba con Beck en Las Vegas, al mismo tiempo que Finn era llevado por el FBI para convertirlo en agente encubierto. Ella pudo haber sido quién lo delató, la que lo metió en todo ese lío, hasta podría de imaginarme que fue el primer intento de afectarme y hacerme daño… por medio de mi hermano.

Espero que Mitchell logre averiguar pronto con quien trabaja o sus motivos. Entonces le diremos a Robbie que se aleje de ella.

En una semana y media, Tori volverá a la ciudad. Se quedara un par de semanas, quiere pasar su cumpleaños conmigo en la playa, así que renté una cabaña en Santa Mónica.

Unos días apartadas de todas esta bulla nos harán bien.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	161. Hanging

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 15 de junio subiré los capítulos 160 - 161 - 162**

* * *

—¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?!

Tori solo comenzó a reír en la bocina como si fuera un gran chiste o algo parecido, pero verla sostenida de la nada colgando de un helicóptero, ¡es gran cosa!

—¡Vamos, estaba asegurada con un arnés!

—¡Estás colgando a la altura de la Estatua de la Libertad!… ¡Es más a un lado de ella!

La aplicación de mensajes empieza a llenarse de fotos, sus fotos, y son… hermosas. Aún así, tengo un sobresalto en el corazón de verla así, a un centímetro del aire y la muerte. Estuve a punto de soltar la café que llevaba a la mi habitación, en la mitad de las escaleras.

—Si estás tratando de convencerme de que esto estuvo bien o hacer que me olvide de la primera foto, tendrás que enviarme otro tipo de imágenes.

—… —Suena el timbre de mensaje nuevamente.

—¿Cómo éstas?

Me conoce, demasiado y sí, ese tipo de fotos es del que hablaba.

—Okey, todo bien… pero me falta un poco más de… motivación —digo y ella ríe pícara, otra vez. Llego a mi alcoba y me acomodo en la cama. Esta conversación se está tornando interesante.

Me envía cinco fotos más, muy poco queda para la imaginación, para ser exactos, algo del tamaño de una tanga.

—Esa ropa interior es nueva… o debería decir… era.

—¿Te gustó? —Usa su tono más sensual de voz—. La compré esta mañana, especialmente en negro… para ti.

—Me encanta el negro, aunque sobre tu piel a veces queda mejor el rojo… como ese conjunto que usaste esa noche en el club, cuando te conocí.

Siento que dije algo que no debía cuando percibo su incomodidad del otro lado, quizá no debí…

—Jade, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Cuando… empezaste a sentir cosas por mi?

Su pregunta enciende todas las alarmas, sé cuando me di cuenta, cuando empecé a extrañarla, pero siendo franca… no tengo idea exactamente desde cuando.

Cat me mencionaba el otro día, que un par de veces en la escuela, ella creyó que había demasiada tensión «sexual», entre nosotras, lo que me tomó por sorpresa. Yo estuve de novia con Beck casi hasta la graduación y, apenas, unas semanas antes con Layla.

Mi amiga me hizo caer en cuenta que esto sucedió más que nada, durante el viaje de fin de año a Nueva York, cuando ella me tomó aquellas fotos en la nieve y me prestó su bufanda. Yo refunfuñé que no quería nada de ella y Tori insistía en dármela. Finalmente, todos nuestros amigos nos dejaron a solas, discutiendo lo mucho que queríamos contradecirnos.

La última noche en la ciudad, la pasé en sus brazos y creo que hasta que nos hicimos novias, fue la noche más tranquila que había tenido con alguien.

Entonces pensé en todo lo que pasó después y lo fácil que fue para mi no resistirme a Layla, casi como si estuviese confirmando cosas, como si lo único que necesitaba era un empujón.

Quizá inconscientemente ya la quería entonces, ya me gustaba, puede ser que desde mucho antes, lo que quiere decir que por lo menos siete años, he tenido un enamoramiento con ella.

—No lo sé… mucho antes de que nos alejemos… la verdad no lo sé —le confesé—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Sabes dónde estoy?

—¿Un hotel en Nueva York?

—«Ese» hotel en Nueva York —puntualiza y suelta un bufido divertido—… exactamente en la misma habitación.

—¿En tu cuarto de hotel del paseo de fin de año?

—Sí, y adivina que entonaré…

—¡Pulgas! ¡Huye! —bromeo, causándole gracia.

—Noooo —ríe—, tu nombre, grabado en la parte de abajo del mesón frente al espejo. Tu nombre… y el mío.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, sin encontrarle el sentido. Yo tallé nuestros nombres un día mientras esperaba que saliera de la ducha para molestarla, pero es imposible que no hayan cambiado de muebles en tantos años, de decoración.

Una foto me llega y no solo son nuestros nombres, están separados por un numero 4 invertido y sí, confirmó que es mi letra, las J que yo hago al escribir son casi un dibujo. Lindo recuerdo.

—¿Así que… desde entonces?

—Tal vez estaba tratando de dibujar una pistola. No asumas que es una «y».

—Ajá… —Lo descarta con sarcasmo—. Compraré esta mesa para llevarla a Los Ángeles.

—No, es horrible.

—Lo es, pero es parte de nuestra historia y yo la quiero. Me la llevo.

—¿Sabes que es lo que yo quiero? —pregunto, al parecer trayéndome mala suerte porque inmediatamente suena el timbre de la puerta. Le pido que me acompañe y seguimos hablando de bobadas mientras llego a la entrada de mi casa y miro por el visor.

—Tori, te hablo en un rato, alguien llegó… —No la dejo ni responder y me apresuro a abrir.

—¿Finn?

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	162. Warning

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 15 de junio subiré los capítulos 160 - 161 - 162**

* * *

Advertencia: No tener un hermano menor que trabaje con la mafia. Podrían estarte vigilando.

Finn entró a mi casa y se acomodó en el sillón. No se molestó por frivolidades y fue directo al punto.

Yo por el contrario, lo observaba detenidamente mientras él hablaba. Su cabello muy bien arreglado, bien vestido, informal, pero aliñado, pulcro; nada quedaba del chico que dormía hasta medio día y se fumaba todo lo que se le ponía en frente.

—Sé que has estado ocupada con tu hobby favorito.

—¿Y si te explicas?

—¿El de detective privada? ¿Tratando de averiguar qué pasa?

Mi hermano viajó todo el camino desde España, para criticarme mis «hábitos»… Interesante.

—Mira Dy, sé que quieren respuestas, tú y Tori…

—Izzy —le aclaré. Siempre debo que hacerlo con todos los que la conocieron antes de su cambio. Cansa.

—Sí, sí, Tori, Izzy O'Brien, como sea…, sé que creen que necesitan saber qué pasa. —Sentí su actitud amenazadora, insinuante y no me gustó para nada—. Dejen de hacerlo.

—¿Ahora «tú» eres el que me dice qué hacer?

—Vine para ayudarte Dy, no se metan más en esto, no es problema suyo.

—¡¿Estás loco?! Si alguien me sigue y a Iz, es nuestro problema; si alguien quiso matarnos en diferentes ocasiones, es nuestro problema; si alguien está atentando contra nuestro amigo y saboteó el auto del otro, es nuestro problema, Finn —le aclaré de muy mala manera. ¿Quién se creía para venir aquí a prohibirme que haga lo que me venga en gana?

—¡Dy, escúchame! —me gritó, sorprendiéndome porque él nunca fue el tipo de chico que alzaba la voz ni para gritar alegría—. ¡Te estás metiendo en aguas profundas y debes tener cuidado. Tori puede estar protegida por el poder del santo grial, pero tú no!

No entendí ni la mitad de lo que habló, sobretodo ¿por qué asumía que la única que debe cuidarse soy yo?

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas Finn.

—Dy…

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, aún menos cuando es tu estúpida ex-novia la que está en medio de todo.

—¿Erika? No te acerques a ella, es peligrosa —dijo dejándome aún más desconcertada—. No sabes quién es, aléjate, no la busques… yo lo resolveré.

—Finn, ¿qué diablos sabes? —le pregunté y él puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, sacando una nota del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

«_Están siendo protegidas, créeme, dejen de averiguar. No traerá nada bueno, sobretodo a ti. No se te ocurra lastimar a Tori, lo podrías pagar muy caro_».

—Nada —dijo disimulando el silencio—, es nada más un consejo.

La sirena de alarma comenzó a dispararse en mi cabeza, como si el fin del mundo estuviera cerca. Fue justo en ese momento que recordé sus palabras y la preferencia del mafioso por Tori. ¿Quién es ese tipo y qué rayos pasa? ¿Quién diablos es Érika? ¡¿Quién diablos es mi hermano?!

Finn me hizo un gesto sin hablar. Apuntó con su índice su oído y señaló a la lámpara. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido y la miré por debajo, sin encenderla para no quedarme ciega. No encontré nada extraño hasta que vi un anillo extra en la boquilla del foco y una luz casi imperceptible que titilaba en verde.

Regresé mi vista a mi hermano, sintiendo como mi corazón descendía al piso. Lo vi hacer la mímica de un micrófono con su mano y lo entendí perfectamente. Mi casa está intervenida, alguien dejó micrófonos ocultos, escuchan lo que decimos.

Finn me pidió, sin palabras, que de la vuelta al papel que me entregó.

«_Cumplí con mi trabajo. Te pedí que dejes la investigación. Nadie puede saber que te advertí de los micrófonos o el que correrá peligro, seré yo. Dejen de investigar, deja que yo lo resuelva_».

Con eso me dio un corto abrazo y, sin decir adiós, salió de la casa. Se dirigió a un lujoso auto rentado y se disparó por la calle hasta quién sabe donde.

Esto se puso siniestro.

Tuve miedo de lo que estaba pasando, de en qué estamos metidas. Más que eso, de qué tipo de personas rodean a Finn.

Ahora debemos actuar con mucha prudencia, o podría poner en peligro al enano o hasta a mí.

Tengo ganas de salir corriendo de mi casa, ¿qué más ocultaron?, ¿cámaras?, ¿en dónde?, ¿por qué?, ¿cuando?, ¿quién?

El teléfono repicó en mi mano y me alteré con la vibración. Era Tori preguntándose si todo estaba bien. No le conté nada de mi hermano, no hace falta ahora, solo saldrían más preguntas y eso, en este momento, sería lo peor.

Dudo que alguien pueda intervenir su hotel en Nueva York, mañana mismo compraré un pasaje e iré a visitarla, podremos hablar sin temor…decidir juntas qué hacer.

En ese momento no supe nada más que, si sentí terror de verla pender de una pequeña cuerda al filo de un helicóptero, esto se sentía como un extremo pánico, congelador y angustioso.

—¿Quieres continuar con la plática de las fotos? —me preguntó, desconociendo de mi estado. Yo no podía pensar más en sexo, necesitaba salir de ahí.

Y así fue que terminé en este hotel. Tomé una poca ropa, mis llaves, subí en mi auto y conduje hasta aquí, alquilé una habitación y le devolví la llamada a Iz.

—Bien, ahora sí… continuemos con las fotos.

* * *

**Nota:**

Ya las cosas se van resolviendo aunque todavía parezca todo un shampoo. Poco, ya falta poco.


	163. Adulthood

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Recuerdo cuando era niña y jugaba a ser grande.

Escarbaba en el cajón de juguetes y sacaba un par de muñecos, hacía una casita con algunos libros y tomaba prestado uno de los autos de colección de papá.

Tomar decisiones de «grandes» entonces era una tarea fácil.

Ambos llegaban del trabajo y se decían cosas bonitas, comían algo delicioso, se daban unos besos modestos y dormían inocentemente hasta el día siguiente.

Ambos pensaban lo mismo, las peleas no existían. Si el uno quería ir al parque, iban los dos; si el otro quería ver una película, lo hacían juntos; si querían tener hijos, la decisión era conjunta y les daban todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ser adulto en un mundo de niños es sencillo, no cuesta nada.

Convertirse en un adulto es otra cosa. Llegas a la adolescencia y pierdes un poco el rumbo, la inocencia se convierte en curiosidad, la indulgencia de tus padres se torna muchas veces en reproches y tu identidad se confunde por un momento. Olvidas quién eres, qué quieres, hacia dónde vas.

El día que papá me pilló fumando fue algo vergonzoso. Antes que nada, lo hice tan mal que no podía parar de toser. Papá pensaba que me había atorado con algo que comía y salió al jardín para ayudarme, cuando vio lo que pasaba se echó a reír, quitándome el cigarrillo de la mano y apagándolo con su zapato en la vereda que separaba la hierba de la entrada de la casa. Confiscó la caja que tanto me había costado conseguir y me castigó por dos meses sin poder salir de casa, a menos que sea para ir a la escuela.

Ese día me dijo:

—Aprende a vivir cosas de tu edad. Si vas a fumar, hazlo cuando tus padres no te puedan discutir tus desiciones.

Con eso en mente, volví a hacerlo al cumplir los dieciocho. Debía sacarme la espina que había quedado años atrás. Legué a casa y lo hice frente a él, sentada en el sofá de la sala.

Papá se sentó a mi lado al verme y mencionó que por lo menos ahora podía hacerlo sin atorarme. Me quitó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y suspirando de placer dijo:

—Esta, será la única vez que fumemos juntos —le dio otra pitada igual de profunda y se acomodó mejor, tomó una pose relajada y observaba el encendido tubo con nostalgia—. Yo dejé de fumar el día que me enteré que Holly estaba embarazada de Trina… —bufó ante el recuerdo—. Las decisiones que un padre toma por sus hijos —alegó y aspiró otra vez.

Yo también continué, me relajé como él en el sillón. No es que no había fumado desde esa primera vez a mis catorce, solo que no lo había hecho al frente de mis padres.

—¿Sabes hija? —me preguntó, una última inhalación y apagó, lo poco que quedaba, en el cenicero que yo había colocado en la mesa—. Solo te daré un consejo. No dejes que esto te consuma a ti, no permitas que nada te atrape. Tú eres la que decide, siempre será así, no lo olvides.

Sé que ese momento papá me hablaba de fumar, pero tenía razón. En todas las facetas de la vida, quien decide es uno, uno maneja su vida.

Lo malo es que, ser adulto en un mundo de adultos, implica mucho más que comer algo rico al llegar a casa, ver juntos una película o ir al parque. Cuando uno es adulto las decisiones que se toman, no pueden ser las de un niño.

—Le pediré a Cat que se mude a un hotel hasta que salga de gira, yo regresaré a uno también —me dice Jade al terminar de contarme las últimas novedades.

Llegó hace un par de horas y me tapó la boca cuando le abrí la puerta de la habitación. Apagó mi celular y lo envolvió en una toalla, para luego guardarlo bajo mi ropa en la maleta y sacarme en silencio de la habitación. No fue hasta que llegamos al restaurante del hotel que me permitió saludarla.

—Le pediré a Mitchell que envíe a su equipo para limpiar tu casa y que vaya también a la mía.

—No creo que sea de mucha ayuda. Además, quién sea que colocó los micrófonos, se enterará de inmediato que los encontramos —explicó Jade lo evidente—. Finn dijo que nos mantengamos al margen, que él se encargará.

—¿Desde cuándo, tu hermano, es tan poderoso para resolver todo lo que nos aqueja?

—Ve tú a saber, no tengo idea. —Respiró cansada—. Tengo miedo Tori… Todo esto es demasiado.

Lo es, a veces me pregunto a donde se fue mi vida de adulto, porque esto que vivo es mucho más que eso. Siento que no estoy preparada para tanto conflicto, para seguir pretendiendo que las cosas están bien. Me siento una niña que no sabe lo que hace o si las cosas mejorarán después de tomar una decisión.

—Me ofrecieron un trabajo en Argentina… ¿Quieres venir?

Veo que la propuesta la toma por sorpresa y lo es, apenas me enteré en la mañana. Una revista de arquitectura vio las fotos de la ciudad y quiere contratarme para las tomas aéreas de unas casas para su revista. Son dos semanas en Sudamérica, lejos, donde nadie nos seguirá, o nos amenazará, o escuchará nuestras conversaciones.

—¿Cuándo?

—Las últimas dos de febrero —le confirmo y ella sube inconscientemente sus cejas en reclamo—. No lo supe hasta hoy y pensaba no aceptar, no iba a romper nuestros planes.

—Okey… ¿pero ahora crees que es una buena idea?

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunto, sé lo que dirá, que estamos huyendo … pero ¿qué importa?

—Bien, vamos a Argentina entonces —me dice sin pensarlo demasiado—. Hablaré con los demás productores. Tomaré unas semanas de vacaciones.

¿Así se toman las decisiones cuando se es adulto? Agarro las cosas y me voy, ¡listo! ¿Me olvido de todo y ya? Porque no siento que me haya ido del todo bien la última vez que lo intenté.

Llamaré a Mitchell de todas maneras, prefiero tener la tranquilidad de que no existen personas que están escuchando hasta cuantas veces voy al baño en mi propia casa.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos por leer y por los lindos comentarios que me han dejado últimamente.

Rosand, bienvenida a la cajita de reviews. Agradezco mucho tus palabras. no me molestó para nada que sea largo es muy chévere leerlos a ustedes también.


	164. Paranoia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Quisiera decir que la planificación de este viaje ha sido algo simple, que en algunos minutos subiremos al avión y listo, pero no. Han sido días intensos y cuando digo intensos es porque Jade ha pasado de insomne a paranoica en menos de una semana.

Le da pánico hablar conmigo o hasta besarnos «demasiado». A veces mira al techo, sospechando que también instalaron cámaras de video, ha cubierto con toallas y sábanas, todos los espejos de ambas casas.

¡Por Dios, ni siquiera ha podido tomar una ducha en paz, un simple baño!

¡Uno!

Entra completamente vestida al cuarto de baño y abre la llave de agua hirviendo para dejarla correr hasta que la habitación se llena de vapor y, recién ahí, es cuando puede desvestirse y entrar a la ducha, antes no.

Tiene recelo de entablar una conversación o decir cosas muy comunes, «estoy bien», «no te preocupes», «te amo» o cosas así. Tiene metida, entre ceja y ceja, la idea de que si lo hace y le llega a pasar algo, estas personas con doble intención, me llamarán y me dirán que esta viva, haciéndome escuchar uno de los audios, mas ella —según ella misma— estará muerta en algún callejón de Los Ángeles.

¡Pa-ra-no-ia!

Si quieres conocer a alguien a fondo, prívalo de su sueño y después de dos días sabrás exactamente quién es.

En su defensa yo también siento incomodidad, pero hay que ser realistas, ¿quién sabe cuando fueron colocados los benditos micrófonos?, no es como si no nos hayan escuchado antes y si hay videocámaras, no hay nada que no hayan visto ya… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… y que no termine en internet.

Mientes tanto, Mitchell no ha contestado a ninguna de mis llamadas o emails, ni siquiera a un mensaje. Lo fui a buscar en su oficina y el lugar parecía abandonado. Su secretaria escuchaba música, con sus audífonos puestos, al mismo tiempo que leía una revista de moda. Al verme entrar se retiró uno de ellos y me informo que no había visto a su jefe por un par de días, pero que no era algo inusual, cuando iniciaba una investigación encubierto desaparecía, a veces por semanas.

Deje un recado y me fui, qué más podía hacer. Gritarle y suplicarle que encuentre al pobre hombre, que ya suficiente tiene tratando de develar todo este embrollo, o ir a apagar algunos fuegos en casa y tratar de convencer a Jade que nadie ha escondido dispositivos de espionaje dentro de las maletas.

Jade las revisó dos, tres veces, buscando micrófonos, dañó dos de ellas, destripándolas en vano y ¡eran las mías! Todavía no entiendo que esperaba encontrar, ambas eran completamente nuevas… y muy caras, debo añadir.

Pero ya está, llegamos al aeropuerto hace un hora y todo marcha bien. Logré convencerla de que si alguien colocó algo en nuestro equipaje, los rayos X lo detectará y los sacarán de donde sea que estén.

«_Pasajeros de primera clase del vuelo 760 con destino a Buenos Aires, Argentina, por favor pasar por la puerta 8_».

Unos minutos más y estaremos rumbo a otro país.

—¿Quién dijo que huir de la realidad no es divertido?

—Yo, yo lo dije —me responde haciéndome caer en cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta—. Espero que el hotel al que llegamos tenga una graaaaan tina tipo jacuzzi, necesito remojarme bien. Ya me está picando todo, por no haberme bañado en la mañana.

No creo que necesite repetirlo, pero lo haré.

¡Paranoia!

* * *

**Nota:**

Antes que nada, gracias a todos los que comentaron durante estos 163 capítulos, ayer el fic llego a 600 –como rustjacque12 me hizo notar— y la verdad es que he sentido cada uno de sus escritos como un apoyo. Les agradezco el tiempo que le dan a cada capítulo y sus comentarios.

Que tengan una buena noche.

Sí, rustjacque12, fuiste el 600, así como el 50, el 100, el 150, el 200, el 250, el 300… ya ni me acuerdo cual fue el que ganó tu amiga, pero ¿como que te gustan los números redondos, no? Eso o no mismo tienes vida XD.

No en serio, gracias por el apoyo, a ti y a todos.


	165. First Flight

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 20 de junio, publicaré el capítulo 165 y 166**

* * *

Recuerdo cuando era pequeña y viajar en avión era, de cierta manera, una experiencia «especial».

A mis diez años yo nunca había subido en uno y cuando invitaron a mamá a una reunión familiar en Irlanda, me invadió una emoción que no me dejaba ni dormir. Para Trina y para mí era una gran aventura, nuestro primer viaje fuera de Los Ángeles.

Nunca supe el porqué, pero papá y la familia de mamá nunca se llevaron muy bien. Mis abuelos maternos habían fallecido hace mucho y el único hermano de mamá, que vivía en el país, nos evitaba por completo, yo no lo conozco.

Papá fue a dejarnos en el aeropuerto, yo ansiaba tanto que a último momento él pudiera decir que sí y venir con nosotros. Ignoraba que un viaje al extranjero requiere mucho más que el deseo de viajar, también desconocía el odio que mi familia materna tenía por él.

Cuando nosotras llegamos fuimos recibidas con muchos abrazos y cariño. Mi tía Sloane, aquella que hasta ese momento no conocía, corrió a mis brazos y me sostuvo en el aire diciéndome lo hermosa que era, lo mucho que había esperado conocerme. Me cargó hasta la mesa del comedor y me sentó a la cabeza de la mesa. Cortó un pedazo de pastel irlandés —sin licor— y me lo sirvió con una cucharada de helado de vainilla.

Trina en cambio era mimada por las primas lejanas de mamá, también la sentaron a la mesa y le dieron una porción, pero había algo en esa joven mujer, en la actitud que tenía conmigo, que me hacía pensar que la favorita… era yo.

No fue hasta unos días después, mientras jugábamos a las escondidas y me escondía de Trina y los otros niños de la familia que, sin querer, escuché a Sloane decirle a mamá que tenía una linda familia, que debería buscarse un nuevo esposo y dejar al perdedor y bastardo de papá.

El corazón se me fue al piso, toda la admiración que había construido hacia ella en esos días, se desplomó con esas palabras. A esa corta edad, tus padres son casi Dios, ellos son únicos, los amas, los idolatras, y escuchar a alguien insultar a una de las personas que más quieres —si no la más—, duele. No volví a ver a esa mujer de la misma manera durante el resto del viaje. Ella intentaba, pero le era imposible conseguir de mí más que una falsa sonrisa.

Unos días después, mamá me preguntó qué me pasaba y yo le conté lo que había escchado. Ella me abrazó y me dijo:

—Mi familia no quiere mucho a papá, pero eso no quiere decir que yo vaya a hacer lo que me piden. Yo elegí a tu papá porque me enamoré de él y juntos tenemos la más linda familia de todo el mundo. —Me dio un beso en la frente y me pidió que olvidara lo sucedido. Yo por supuesto no pude, no encontré algo mejor que hacer que fingir. Supongo que de ahí nació mi facilidad con la actuación.

Cuando estábamos por irnos, Sloane vino a mi y se sentó para hablar conmigo.

—Lamento haber dicho lo que escuchaste, no fue muy inteligente de mi parte, lo siento.

Mamá le había comentado lo que que había pasado. Le pregunté por qué pensaba así, que papá era bueno. Ella no supo qué responder, me beso y abrazó con mucha fuerza y me dijo:

—Algún día lo entenderás. Uno, como hijo, siempre protege a sus padres y te entiendo Tori.

Yo no lo hice, no la entendí.

Decidí olvidarme del asunto. No quería hacer sentir mal a papá y nunca le comenté nada, tampoco le pregunté a qué se refería mi tía con lo dicho, quizá el la conocía y algo había sucedido entre ellos, desconfianza, quién sabe.

No fue la última vez que invitaron a mamá a Irlanda, pero sí, la única que yo fui. Trina no tenía problema en viajar, siempre llegaba feliz, sonriente, diciendo que amaba a los O'Brien. Me traía regalos que yo casi nunca abría y si lo hacía los dejaba abandonados por algún lugar de la casa, minutos después.

Tal vez llevo el nombre de mi madre ahora —más que por cariño, por conveniencia—, pero yo siempre he sido y seré… una Vega.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por la paciencia, desaparecí otra vez. Estoy justo en entregas en el trabajo y todo se me dificulta.

Ahora, el misterio de qué país soy… realmente, ¿importa? XD Tengo familia en Centro América y Sudamérica, siento mías a muchas patrias, entre esas está Argentina y México.


	166. Plane

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 20 de junio, publicaré el capítulo 165 y 166**

* * *

—Algún día vas a volar —dice Jade de la nada, entradas las siete horas de vuelo. Mi ceño le hace la pregunta por mí—. Has pasado pegada a la vista tras la ventanilla desde que despegamos, ¿estás bien?

Asiento y regreso mi vista a donde estaba. Las nubes que cubren todo lo que hay por debajo, agua. Justo debemos estar cruzando Centro América, pero no se ve nada gracias a las nubes que me tienen ahogada en recuerdos.

Veo por el reflejo de la ventanilla que se coloca nuevamente el audífono y sigue viendo la película que está puesta en la televisión.

Estamos muy cómodas, debo admitir. La comida fue buena, así mismo el café que nos sirvieron después. Jade ahora bebe un whisky en las rocas, viajar en primera clase tiene sus beneficios, yo tomo un vino tinto y sigo embobada con el paisaje.

Siempre que viajo es igual, me gusta introducirme en la tranquilidad del cielo, de todo lo que puedes ver, que desde abajo es imposible… Quizá por eso llegué a tomarle aprecio a su apodo, «Cuervo».

Su película termina no más de cuarenta minutos después. Ahora debemos —según el GPS— estar por pasar por la mitad del mundo, cruzando de hemisferio.

Jade se endereza en el asiento y se estira un poco, yo largo un suspiro. Los viajes largos son extrañamente relajantes e incómodos, al menos para mí.

—Diablos… ¿Iz, me alcanzas una servilleta? —dice lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, tiene sus dedos presionando su nariz y está sangrando.

Me apuro a tomar el papel absorbente que me dieron con el vino y ayudarla, al mismo tiempo que presiono el botón de servicio.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

—Sí, ¿podría traernos una toalla tibia húmeda, por favor? —la azafata no comprende, pero al ver la cantidad de sangre que sale se su nariz se apresura a la parte trasera a buscar lo que le solicité. Llega no menos de treinta segundos después.

—¿Necesita servicios paramédicos?

—No, no creo que sea necesario. —Niega Jade, todavía con la cabeza hacia atrás—. Suele sucederme cuando viajo por muchas horas, solo necesito ir a limpiarme.

—Por favor, siga al baño —le responde la chica, estirándole una mano cordialmente.

—¿Hay algún problema si viene mi novia?

—No, por supuesto. Mientras no demoren, todo está bien —dice la azafata.

Jade se levanta y yo tras ella ayudándola a caminar por el pasillo. Los baños de la primera clase, son un poco más amplios y cómodos que los de clase económica. por lo menos entramos las dos.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le pregunto apurada y un tanto intranquila. Una sonrisa pícara se le marca en el rostro y al quitarse el papel de la nariz entiendo—. ¡Jade! —le susurro el reclamo, ella tira la servilleta manchada de tinta roja y se limpia un poco con la toalla.

—Listo, ahora ya, hagámoslo… Solo tenemos unos minutos.

Me quedo estupefacta, porque acabo de pegarme el susto de mi vida viéndola sangrar y claro, ella de lo más tranquila porque era una vil mentira para meterse en mis pantalones.

—¡Izzy, muévete!

—¡Jade, ¿qué mierda?! ¿Sabes lo que me acabas de hacer y a esa pobre chica allá afuera?

—Aj, vamos, no es para tanto. Una simple mentira para tener una aventura en el aire. —Curva sus cejas, amplía su sonrisa y… ¡Maldición!, ¿cómo si no hubiera pensado en esto antes?

Comienzo a desabotonar mi blusa, ella no tarda en hacer lo mismo con mi pantalón y bajarlo para poder en subirme al mueble del lavabo. Juro que esta cosa está apunto de romperse, no hay duda, se va a romper. Me siento con mucha cautela, no quiero endeudarme con la aerolínea, lo que es peor, ser arrestada por tener sexo en «público».

—Eres tan sexy, Iz… — susurra presionándome un tanto, besando mi cuello. Abro mis piernas lo que más puedo en esta incomodidad. Mis pantalones en mis talones y mi ropa interior todavía en su lugar, pero no me la voy a quitar, este sitio no me da la tranquilidad de estar «limpio».

Dios, ¿por qué estoy pensando en esto justo ahora?

No tenemos mucho tiempo, es verdad y Jade no titubea al besarme en dirección al sur, adentrándose con su mano por mis bragas hasta mi centro y acto seguido en él. Sus dedos me penetran con suavidad, pero se mueven con mucho afán.

Sin embargo, todo esto es demasiado rápido para mi gusto y no logro sentirme lo suficientemente cómoda para llegar a ningún lugar.

—Relájate, bebé… ¿te he dicho últimamente lo que me haces sentir? —Continúa, tratando de provocarme, esperando que me suelte para ella—. ¿Cómo, el verte en las mañanas, me provoca la mayor de las ternuras y cuando te levantas, tan solo vistiendo esa camiseta vieja y tus pantaletas, me dan ganas de jalarte a la cama y…? —Suelta un gemido corto y casi silente—. ¿…pasar mis manos por todo tu cuerpo? Lo único que deseo es recorrerte, besarte justo en la yugular y sentir tus palpitaciones; esa dulce y tibia piel que late cada vez más acelerada y escuchar tu voz, tus jadeos, tu respiración… pausada, aguantando el aire mientras me muevo en ti… mientras te lleno con mis dedos…, mientras muerdo tus senos y siento como me mojo cada minuto… un poco más… por ti, solo por ti.

Las cosas van cambiando, sus palabras tienen un efecto claro en mi interior y ahora ella tiene más libertad de moverse por dentro como le plazca. Mi excitación va subiendo, también mi angustia porque nos descubran.

—Te he deseado tanto estos días, estas semanas, tanto como no tienes idea. Ya me hacía falta oler tu piel, tenerte así, tan cerca, tan entregada, tan … —Sus dedos me tocan muy adentro, y sus movimientos son inclementes—… mía.

Estoy cerca, muy cerca… sus movimientos cada vez más profundos más sentidos. Jade calla, su tensión es clara, está concentrada en mí, en mi interior, seguramente imaginando lo que hace y como eso desata mis deseos, y yo, yo no quiero que pare. Quisiera ayudarla con mis caderas, moviéndome un poco, pero la posición es tan incómoda el lugar tan pequeño, pero ella no decae, no para… no hasta terminar.

—Estoy cerca… no me sueltes aún…

—Aquí estoy… —Jadea, siento su cansancio, pero se niega a darse por vencida—… Te amo, Iz…

Sus palabras, junto con un par de embestidas más me llevan al clímax. Termino y siento mi piel erizarse, los músculos de mi espalda contraerse, el dolor en mi cola por el maldito lavabo, un escalofrío por la falta de ropa. De repente escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Está todo bien, necesitan ayuda?

La miro a los ojos y ambas sonreímos con una silente risa. Bajo del mueble y me subo los pantalones, abrochándome después la blusa.

—No muchas gracias, ya estamos por salir —le dice Jade, ayudándome a arreglarme.

—Sí…, salgamos de aquí de una vez —respondo y ella toma la delantera abriendo la puerta.

Un divertido auxiliar de vuelo nos ve salir y finge demencia, la azafata, un poco más preocupada, se nos acerca mientras tomamos asiento, nos ofrece unas bebidas y algo más de comer para que Jade se reponga, lo aceptamos con un gracias y seguimos con la misma normalidad de antes.

Pudo haber sido un momento, pero requirió mucho esfuerzo y tengo sed y hambre.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —me pregunta acomodándose nuevamente para poner otra película.

—Algo así como siete horas… Acabamos de cruzar la mitad del mundo hace unos minutos.

—Ya tenemos otra cosa que incluir en nuestras hojas de vida.

—¿Te parece? —le pregunto con un claro sarcasmo.

—Claro, no todos pueden decir que tuvieron sexo en dos hemisferios.

Le sonrío y me acerco apoyándome en la separación de nuestros asientos para darle un beso. Tenemos suerte de que esta vez no haya nadie más que nosotras y una pareja de chicos, en primera clase. Con lo que se ha escuchado de las aerolíneas en los últimos meses, pudieron habernos arrojado por la escotilla, tan solo por entrar juntas al baño.

—¿Tienes ganas de ver algo conmigo o quieres seguir observando las nubes?

—Dame un par de horas y te acompañaré en una película, ¿sí?

Jade toma mi mano y me besa en el dorso antes de dejarla con suavidad sobre mi pierna y seleccionar su película.

Todavía queda un largo viaje hasta llegar y para ser sinceros, yo necesito perderme aún más en la fantasía de atravesar el cielo.

Tan solo un par de horas más.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos por pasarse por aquí.


	167. Jacuzzi

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Recuerdo esta sensación de cuando era niña y pasaba horas metida en la bañera, hasta que mis dedos se arrugaban por el agua y mamá me sacaba a fuerzas porque si pasaba cinco minutos más, me resfriaría y, sin embargo, lo único que quería hacer es quedarme un par de horas más.

—Este hotel es el paraíso, no tienes idea del magnífico que se siente estar aquí. Argentina es lo más, ¡lo más!

Jade está feliz, lo que a mí me pone más feliz aun.

—No has conocido nada del país, lo único que has hecho es llegar y meterte al jacuzzi —le digo a Jade salpicándole un poco de agua en la cara, o bueno en el pecho porque no llegué tan lejos.

—No es verdad, también vi la ciudad desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel. Por cierto, hablando del hotel, increíble elección, me encanta.

—Bueno, es que no es un hotel en realidad es un departamento, pensé que te gustaría la privacidad.

—¡Claro que me gusta! Me encanta mi privacidad, me encanta mi vida sola…

—Gracias por lo que me toca…

—¡Vamos, Iz! Sabes de lo que me refiero, a nosotras… juntas, tú y yo nadie más, ni Cat, ni Andre, ni Robbie, solas… tú y yo.

Sé lo que quiere decir y es exactamente como me siento, me encanta esto, pero a pesar de querer esta relajación por mucho más tiempo, deberíamos hacer algo más provechoso mientras estamos aquí.

—¿Por qué no salimos a pasear por la ciudad?… Que se yo, vamos a buscar algún evento, un concierto, un lugar dónde comer algo, simplemente salir a caminar.

—Son las dos de la mañana, ¿quieres salir justo ahora?

—¡Sí! esta ciudad no duerme, por qué lo haríamos nosotras, además muero de hambre.

—¿Y qué planeas comer a esta hora?

—Hay una pizzería muy buena que abre hasta muy tarde, queda a unas cinco cuadras de aquí.

Me mira como si fuese extraño que sepa de lo que hablo.

—¿Conoces Argentina?

—Conozco algo de Buenos Aires. He estado aquí, con ésta, cinco veces.

—¿Cuando cantabas?

—También cuando se estrenaron un par de películas, esas de terror que tanto odiaste, porque para tí no eran de terror.

—La casa del demonio es buena, lo malo es que mueres de una manera muy estúpida.

Tanto amor con Jade, siempre tan amable… La amo.

—Y… ¿qué hiciste cuando viniste?

—¿Trabajar? —le respondo, pero ya sé a donde va con esa pregunta—. No, no hice lo que insinúas. No conocí a nadie «especial» en mis viajes.

—Porque los argentinos son muy lindos, más aún las argentinas… y ¿cinco veces? Tal vez tenías «alguien» por quién volver.

—Si así fuera no te habría traído, ¿no crees?

Esa carita llena de celos. Que ni se me ocurra decir eso en voz alta, pero se ve tan sexy cuando está celosa.

—¿Vamos por la pizza? —le pregunto, de verdad muero de hambre y si hay algo bueno, realmente bueno en Buenos Aires, es la comida, sobre todo las pizzas, las milanesas y los asados.

Extrañaba tanto esta ciudad.

* * *

**Nota:**

Perdón por mi falta ayer, pasé todo el día con mi padre, espero que les haya ido bien con los suyos.

Kuroneko, tengo una clara idea de lo que dices, muchas veces me muero por una simple actualización de un fic que sigo. Este proyecto me gusta, también es divertido desde el otro lado y seguir la trama que planeaste, paso por paso. Gracias por leer y comentar, siempre es bueno leer sus teorías, me encanta. Algunos atinan en muchas cosas, claro que no diré cuales.

Aline, espero que no me secuestren XD, no soy buena bajo presión.

rustjacque12, espero que no vean venir lo que tengo pensado, siempre será mejor que sea sorpresa.

ajsakura, de nada :D

AshleySophia, no creo que lleguemos a los 1000, pero bueno, tampoco es el objetivo del fic, solo divertir y divertirme, igual gracias por los buenos deseos.

Mr. Deizilla, Rosand, erivip7, guest, LittleRock17, Someone, Abril, LenyRehim, Rosand, muchas gracias por siempre pasar a leer y por sus comentarios.


	168. Touring

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Muy pocas veces me he preguntado acerca de mi profesión, siempre fue lo que me llenaba y lo único que he querido hacer con mi vida, así que ¿para qué hacerlo?, pero ver a Izzy desenvolverse con una cámara, me hace preguntarme, ¿qué diablos hacia ella actuando y cantando? Esto es lo que ella es, en esencia es su vocación, su empleo soñado.

Pasó algo así como una hora enseñándome a usar una cámara, una sumamente simple además —según ella, por supuesto— y salimos a pasear.

Creo que podría fácilmente pensar en mudarme a este país. Solo con el taquito de ojo —como dicen por ahí— estaría feliz. Los argentinos si que son atractivos, mujeres divinas, altas, con unos preciosos bombones tanto arriba como en la parte media y… ese acento, ¡Dios, ¿necesito decir más?!

Si tuviera un rollo en mi cámara, me lo habría terminado tan solo tomando fotos de «paisajes», digo, las «montañas», las «curvas» de la carretera… esas cosas.

Creo que mi única queja al respecto de esta hermosa cuidad, es el poco cariño que parece que le tienen a sus fachadas, casi todas —y hablo de un noventa y nueve por ciento de las casas y edificios—, llenas de graffiti sin sentido. Y es que, si van a cagar su tan linda cuidad con pintura en aerosol, ¡no escriban sus nombres o practiquen sus firmas en cada pared! Hagan algo con estilo, con algo de arte. Creo que eso sería todo.

Me alegro de que no sea el primer viaje de Izzy y que además no venga como celebridad. Nadie se ha percatado de su presencia y caminamos por las calles sin interrupciones o cámaras siguiéndonos. Hemos ido de aquí para allá, visitado parques, el Jardín Japonés, museos, el planetario, el Teatro Colón, un centro comercial lleno de antigüedades y objetos coleccionables en San Telmo, donde encontré figuras de acción de los años noventa y me compré el set completo de las tortugas ninja, ¡sí, las tortugas ninja con Splinter! Esas que tenía cuando era niña y que mi hermano enterró en el parque cuando, según él, habían muerto tras el estallido de una bomba nuclear. Jamás las volvió a encontrar y eso que buscó y escarbó el parque completo. Nunca se lo perdoné.

En el mismo barrio encontramos más locales con artefactos únicos y antiguos. Entramos de curiosas a una relojería y no podía creer lo que encontraron mis ojos, un hermoso reloj de bolsillo de la era victoriana, hecho en oro, no bañado, ¡hecho en oro de 18 quilates! Tenía un increíble grabado en la parte posterior, estaba completo, con su llave para darle cuerda y ajustar la hora, y todos los logos y sellos que lo certificaban como original. Tenía que tenerlo.

¡Puff!

Estos tres días que hemos pasado de turistas han sido completamente agotadores, llegamos al departamento para meternos en el agua, descansar los pies y dormir un par de horas antes de salir a buscar algo de comer y… cómo hemos comido.

Creo que lo que más he disfrutado de este viaje hasta ahora es la naturalidad con la que podemos andar por las calles, la calidez de la gente, el desinterés al ayudarte.

Fuimos al banco a cambiar dólares y resulta que había alguna política del lugar de solo cambiar dinero a sus cuenta ahorristas. Ahí conocimos a Matías, un hombre de unos sesenta años que decidió acompañarnos hasta una casa de cambio y nos guió por la ciudad. Hablando un casi perfecto inglés, nos contó partes de la historia de su país, nos llevo a varias confiterías donde comimos muchísimas «facturas» y empanadas. Terminamos pasando por una heladería que tenía el mejor helado de coco con manjar que había probado en mi vida y luego fuimos por unos choripanes.

Gracias… no volveré a comer en los días de mi vida. En este viaje aumentaré diez libras con gusto, si no son más.

Al llegar a la Casa Rosada, Matías se despidió y siguió su camino y nosotras dimos un par de vueltas por la plaza y después de descansar unos minutos en una de las bancas, fuimos directo a cenar en donde nos recomendó ese buen hombre, Puerto Madero.

¡Dios bendiga a la vaca Argentina y a la parrilla que la cocina, voy a volver rodando a Los Ángeles!

Estos días han sido un giro de ciento ochenta grados a lo que estábamos viviendo. Mañana sin dudas dormiré hasta medio día, Iz comienza su jornada de trabajo, así que pasara la mayor parte de la mañana y la tarde en locación. Yo saldré por ahí a seguir conociendo esta cuidad.

Ahora entiendo tanto a Iz y sus ganas de huir. Esto de conocer nuevos lugares y vivir otras culturas es algo que no había considerado como una meta en mi vida, pero desde ahora entra en la lista.

Si hay algo que quiero seguir haciendo en los años que me quedan, es viajar.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias a todos por leer. ¡Un buen martes!


	169. Alone In The City

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Uno siempre piensa que su trabajo es el más demandante de todos.

Yo por ejemplo, en el mío, he pasado etapas de estar metida en una larga tarea por, por lo menos, quince a dieciséis horas prácticamente ininterrumpidas, a otros en los que puedo trabajar cuatro y termino el día.

Más allá del esfuerzo físico, es el mental el que me agota, sean cuatro o dieciséis. Es la vida de un productor.

Un actor muchas veces comienza un día de grabación y pasa quince horas —o hasta veinticuatro— en terminar sus escenas. El trabajo es duro, muy largo, pero paga bien si lo sabes hacer… y tienes un buen manager, por supuesto.

Iz tenía a una de más influyentes del medio. Si tienes contrato con Tess, ella hará lo imposible para conseguirte los mejores trabajos. Por algo gana un cinco por ciento más que cualquier otro agente. Así es como Tori Vega hizo los millones que tiene guardados en el banco… trabajando como loca.

Lo que me hace preguntarme: ¿por qué harías un trabajo que ocupa tanto tiempo y es tan demandante, si la paga es una mierda?

Bueno, digamos que diez mil dólares más expensas, no es una mala paga para cuatro días de trabajo —eso es lo que va a recibir ella por la primera parte del proyecto—, sin embargo, para lo que Izzy esta acostumbrada, diez mil dólares no cubren ni un día de ocho horas en el mundo del cine.

Por una película independiente —que no tienen fama de pagar muy bien—, ella cobraba por lo menos un millón, en un cronograma de veinte días; lo que haciendo cuentas significa cincuenta mil, cada día.

Entonces, mi única respuesta es: Izzy, lo hace… por el amor al arte.

Debo convencerme de que es así, de que es su felicidad la que persigue con el lente de su cámara, porque de lo contrario, terminare amargada.

No la he visto durante los últimos cuatro días más que un par de horas cuando llega agotada de la sesión y, después de un corto baño, se echa a dormir. Son siete ya desde que llegamos a Argentina y aun faltan cinco días más de trabajo y dos de descanso que los pasara conmigo… espero.

Navegar esta ciudad sola, ha sido una linda experiencia, pero sin duda, hay cosas que me hubiera gustado compartir con ella.

Ahora mismo llego a un pequeño café en un medio de un barrio residencial. Pequeño, cómodo, de ambiente ligero. Son las seis de la tarde y la luz está todavía tibia, de un tono amarillo y naranja en el cielo. La música es suave y el olor espectacular.

La gente conversa, trabaja, disfruta la tarde casi noche y se siente un calor familiar.

Camino hacia la esquina, una pequeña mesa está libre y, apenas me siento, un simpático chico se me acerca con la carta. No demoro en divisar en ella lo que quiero, un café americano con un toque de cardamomo y licor de chocolate, acompañado de un tostado de jamón y queso.

—Si querés algo más, avisame —dice con un acento encantador y ese aire tan particular. Me gusta este país.

Tomo unas fotos para mi álbum personal y algunas que compartiré cuando regresemos a Los Ángeles. Acordamos con Iz en no publicar de nuestro viaje hasta no volver para no correr el riesgo de que nos sigan y encontrarnos con la pesadilla de antes.

Las reviso y noto a una linda chica, castaña, casi rubia con unos divinos ojos verdes que brillan con esta luz. Tiene una linda sonrisa y hasta posó para la foto. Sé que está viéndome, pero no alzo la vista, sigo pasando las fotos de la cámara, esperando mi café.

—¿Te molesta si me siento con vos?

Regreso a ver y es ella de pie, sosteniendo el respaldar de la silla que tengo en frente.

—No, sigue —le respondo, no sé ni por qué lo hice, no tengo idea de quién es, o qué quiere y yo solo estoy aquí por un café… no es como si haya salido en ánimo de conocer gente.

—Sos extranjera… por lo que veo —señala con un dedo bailarín la cámara.

—Muy intuitiva.

—Me llamo Aimée, ¿y vos?

—Jade. —Muy cortante para una tan amable chica, amable y linda.

—¿Tenés miedo de hablar o esperás a alguien?

—No… no espero a nadie y no tengo miedo de hablar —le contesto relajándome un poco, no es como si estuviera poniéndole los cuernos a mi novia, solo estoy hablando con una amable mujer local—. Jade West.

—Me suena tu nombre, ¿sos famosa o algo?

—No creo que hayas oído hablar de mí.

—Pero lo sos… ¿Qué hacés, modelás? —me pregunta, yo río por la sugerencia, ni que fuera tan delgada o alta como una modelo de verdad.

—No, para nada. Soy productora de televisión.

—¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Vos hacés ese show de HBO, ese drama que está de moda! —dice reconociéndome y me sorprende—. Estás bastante recuperada de tu accidente, lo siento por tu amigo.

Ahora entiendo, tal parece que no solo fuimos noticia en casa.

—Gracias. Sí, ya estoy bien.

—Me alegra. Te ves muy bien ¿sabés? Muy linda.

Mentiría si dijera que una sonrisa no se marca en mi rostro y hasta algo sonrojada me siento por sus palabras. Debería regresarle el cumplido, ella también es linda, pero no lo haré.

—Espero que hayas pedido algo bien argentino de comer.

—Solo un tostado…

—Bueno, no está mal, pero ¿ya probaste una media luna? Con café va muy bien.

—No, la verdad no.

—Flaco, me pasás dos medias lunas y un americano para mí —le dice al chico que me atendió—. Apuesto a que no has probado el sanguchito de milanesa —dice y la miro esperando a que elabore su idea, me acaba de hablar en chino—. ¡Joder, hay que hacerte un tour como local!

—¿Te estás ofreciendo a hacerme de guía?

—No te lo ofrezco, boluda. Lo soy, desde este minuto… ¿te prendés o ya conociste suficiente?, aunque lo dudo.

Este terreno comienza a hacerse peligroso.

—No creo que a mi novia le haga mucha gracia que esté saliendo por ahí con otra chica.

—¡Ah, tenés novia! —lo dice con sarcasmo, se le nota—, y estás encadenada… entiendo, olvidalo.

—Solo dije que a ella no le agradaría no que «yo» no lo haría. —Caí, ella sonríe. Consiguió lo que quería, pero bueno, es linda y no voy a hacer nada malo. Solo pasear con una muy atractiva argentina por su ciudad. ¿Qué podría pasar?

* * *

**Nota:**

Tan, tan, tan. Perdón por los atrasos, ando tan copada con todo… creo que voy a morir. Una buena noche.


	170. Work Schedule

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 27 de junio, espero publicar los capítulos 170 - 171 y 172 en el transcurso del día. Deséenme suerte.**

* * *

Siempre me imaginé lo fuerte que sería salir a locación a hacer fotos. Phillip —durante los días previos al viaje— no hizo más que confirmar mis sospechas y trató de prepararme para un proyecto de este nivel, pero no esperaba pasar 21 horas de mi día en locación.

El desafío es muy grande, fotografiar ocho casas —interiores y exteriores— en un cronograma de nueve días.

Es una labor gigantesca, más para alguien con tan poca experiencia como yo, sin embargo, el portafolio que preparamos con Phillip les encantó por mis decisiones de ángulos y detalles.

Mi día, básicamente, empieza a las 3 de la mañana. Me levanto, con pesar, junto a la mujer más bonita de este mundo —que a esa hora está profundamente dormida— voy a tomar un baño rápido y me cambio.

El chofer viene por mi a las 3:30 en punto y salgo dandole un beso en la mejilla, deseándole un buen día. Vamos directo a recoger al resto del equipo, pasando por una confitería para comprar cosas para el desayuno. Seguimos adelante, retiramos el encargo de café en Starbucks y nos dirigimos a la locación.

Al llegar —a eso de las 4:30 AM— conozco la casa, primero por fuera y después en un tour rápido por dentro. Voy haciendo un cronograma de trabajo, planeando las tomas necesarias y hago unas pruebas rápidas con una de mis cámaras digitales.

Discuto el plan con el equipo y corregimos cualquier problema que complique el día. A las 6:30 AM en punto —apenas amanece—, iniciamos la sesión.

El día pasa relativamente rápido. Si todo sale acorde al plan, tenemos un par de horas para almorzar, de lo contrario, la sesión sigue hasta que podamos concluir lo pendiente.

Durante la tarde —desde el medio día, de hecho— todo el trabajo se realiza en interiores, evitando que el calor del verano azote al equipo.

Esas son las tomas más trabajosas. El más mínimo detalle, en cada una de las habitaciones, debe ser perfecto. Todos los elementos son estudiados y ubicados con precisión, evitando que se conviertan en un punto de distracción y ensucien el ambiente.

A las siete de la noche, el quipo comienza a iluminar el exterior y, dos horas después, salimos a realizar las tomas nocturnas, terminando la sesión a eso de las diez y treinta.

Llego al departamento, una hora más tarde, y tomo un baño. Ordenamos algo de comer con Jade y no más tarde de la una de la mañana ya estoy dormida para volver a iniciar el día siguiente.

Es más que agotador.

Sé que ella está algo aburrida, han sido cuatro días como este, en que casi no nos hemos visto y el poco tiempo que compartimos, estoy tan cansada que se podría decir que ni le hablo.

Usualmente, cuando llego al departamento, está viendo televisión, descansando los pies de tanto caminar y empieza a contarme lo que hizo durante el día. No para por un segundo, es como si necesitara sacar todas las palabras que se guardó durante el día. Yo la escucho mientras reposo; a veces me cuesta hacerlo, aunque quisiera mantenerme despierta, me es imposible.

He visto rápidamente las fotos que ha tomado estos días sin mí y me da una gran pena no poder acompañarla. No porque las fotos sean malas, sino porque noto que se siente un tanto sola y debe estarlo, no la culpo.

Ya son las 11:30 PM, estoy entrando al departamento y me muero por verla, el único alivio que tengo en el día es este momento.

Cuatro días más de esto, solo cuatro más…

Giro la manija y entro con una suspiro cansado. Lo primero que hago es quitarme los molestos zapatos, necesito po ellos en agua caliente.

El silencio es notable, la oscuridad también. ¿Estará dormida?

Me acerco a la habitación, prendo la luz y no la encuentro. Me parece extraño que no haya regresado aun de su salida.

La llamo, por suerte contrató el servicio de roaming para el viaje.

«Hola, si llamaste a este número sabes quién soy. Deja tu mensaje y quizá te llame. Lo más seguro es que no».

Perfecto, directo a mensaje de voz. Me preocupa que no llegue, después de todo no es una ciudad conocida para ella. Qué tal si le pasó algo, un accidente o la asaltaron.

Por Dios, pienso y pienso y es increíble cómo, después de tanto tiempo, lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en que Tess la encontraría en dos segundos, lo malo es que ella ya no es mi manager y si la llamo, lo más seguro es que cuelgue.

Comienzo a buscar alguna nota o algo que me diga si regresó durante el día y saber en donde estuvo, pero no… no hay nada.

Ya son casi las doce, mis pies me matan y esloy tan cansada. No es el mejor momento para que esto pase, simplemente no lo es.

Bajo para hablar con el guardia de seguridad y le pregunto si la ha visto desde que salió en la mañana.

—Sí, la mina vino a eso de las ocho de la noche, ¿viste? Subió a dejar una bolsa y volvió a salir. Se encontró con una amiga en la esquina y caminaron hasta que las perdí de vista.

¿Una amiga? Aja, Jade no conoce a nadie aquí.

¿Será alguien que viajo también? Eso suele suceder, quizá su teléfono murió y es solo eso, no tuvo oportunidad de avisarme.

Debe estar comiendo algo… ¡Dios, tengo tanta hambre!

Ya son doce y un cuarto, debo ir a descansar en dos horas y media debo levantarme para trabajar. Aunque tengo esa angustia en el pecho… ¿qué amiga se pudo haber encontrado?

… Ya llegará, si no lo ha hecho para cuando despierte, llamó a Tess y que la busque con la guardia nacional.

Bueno, a esperar.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por su tiempo y sus palabras. Hoy, en el transcurso del día espero igualarme con los capítulos que les debo.


	171. Good Morning

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 27 de junio, espero publicar los capítulos 170 - 171 y 172 en el transcurso del día. Deséenme suerte.**

* * *

Despierto con el sonido de la puerta y una ligera risa por el golpe.

Siento como se acerca por sus pasos y la escucho colocar sus cosas sobre la mesa. La llave es es lo que más claro se escucha.

Sus zapatos vuelan por algún lugar del pasillo, se quita la chaqueta, el cierre del pantalón se deja oír con claridad y luego, este, cae al piso y se queda ahí.

Parece estar cansada ni siquiera hace una parada por el baño, solo alza sábana y se mete en la cama, acercándose a mi cuerpo por la espalda.

—Buenas noches —murmura con pesadez y exhala con un olor a alcohol demasiado evidente.

Doy la vuelta ahí mismo y la veo cansada, con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundo.

—Buenos días —la corrijo, ella ríe un poco sin abrir los ojos y se queda con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días.

—¿Estás borracha? —le pregunto, sin poder evitar hacerlo en un tono para nada acusador. El sermón que preparé para decirle cuando llegara se va a la basura.

—Algo, tomé mucha cerveza —murmura. Es verdad, no está completamente ebria, solo se excedió un tanto.

—Me preocupaste…

—Lo siento, mi celular murió y no sé tu número de memoria. Además, no sabía qué hora era… lo juro, pensaba que eran como las doce y media, no las dos.

—Son cosas que pasan, pero sí me preocupé. No te costaba nada dejar una nota…

—Lo hice, en la refrigeradora, ¿no la leíste? —Abre sus ojos por dos segundos y los vuelve a cerrar del cansancio.

—No la encontré.

—Ahí estaba, junto con la pizza que ordené para cenar. Estaba rica, me comí un pedazo cuando llegó… —Bosteza—. La pedí con queso de cabra. ¿Te gustó?

Debo admitir que sí y me la acabé.

—Estuvo deliciosa.

—Hoy pedimos otra… Hoy no llegaré tarde como… hoy —ríe confundida y me contagia, hasta que recuerdo…

—¿Y con quién fuiste?

—¡Oh, felicítame! Hice una amiga —responde emocionada, Jade es tan linda borracha o… medio borracha, quiero decir. Es más amigable que de costumbre—. Se llama Aimée…

—Aimée, okey ¿y qué hace?

—Es escritora, me reconoció en una confitería cerca del museo de Evita y se sentó a conversar. Dijo que tenía que conocer la ciudad como una local y que sería mi guía.

—Ya veo, una fan… ¿y cómo es?

Abre sus ojos alzando una sola ceja, mirándome con una pregunta evidente «¿qué estás pensando?» Se acerca más a mí y me rodea con su brazo por la cintura, jalándome hacia ella.

—Te amo —dice con calma sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Lo sé…

—Comparada contigo es la mujer más fea de esta tierra —susurra y me roba un beso corto. Cómo no creerle, pero lo dudo, debe ser muy linda.

—No estoy celosa —le miento un poco, ya quisiera yo poder ir con ella a pasear, enseñarle la cuidad o lo que conozco de ella.

—Bien…

—¿Volverás a salir con ella?

Guarda silencio, es evidente, ya hicieron planes para hoy y tal vez para mañana y pasado. No quiero ser egoísta y decirle que no lo haga, son cuatro días y no quiero que esté sola o encerrada aquí. ¿Qué tipo de vacaciones son esas?

—Si no quieres, no.

—Tranquila, ve —le robo un roce con mis labios y me acomodo finalmente. Quiero dormir un poco, cuarenta minutos, algo—. Diviértete por mí, ¿sí?

—¿Segura, Iz?

—Mhmmm.

Siento como voy cayendo de a poco, no voy a preocuparme más, no por hoy. Ella está bien, sana y salva. Es suficiente.

* * *

**Nota:**

Aquí está el número dos de hoy y me falta uno.


	172. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 27 de junio, espero publicar los capítulos 170 - 171 y 172 en el transcurso del día. Deséenme suerte.**

* * *

Nunca me he considerado una persona posesiva con su pareja, ni siquiera creo ser celosa, jamás lo fui; no hasta Jade.

Me sorprendí a mi misma cuando sucedió el accidente y su pasado resurgió, fue un cambio radical en mí, aunque lo supe ocultar muy bien. Me convertí en una persona que no pude reconocer, que odié.

Los primeros indicios de mi locura iniciaron en las semanas en las que Jade se recuperaba en el hospital. Todavía estaba internada y mientras hacía la fisioterapia, yo la esperaba en la sala de visitas.

No era la única allí, gente de todas las edades esperaban por noticias de sus familiares o aguardaban el momento en que pudieran volver con ellos para asistirlos en lo que necesitaran.

Varias veces me encontré con Layla, ella solía evitarme y sentarse al otro extremo del lugar. Su presencia me molestaba, me imaginaba a una mujer madura seduciendo a una niña de escuela que, por más experiencia que haya tenido a esa edad, aún era una niña, guardaba en sí cierto candor. Yo a mi veinticinco, jamás me imaginaría teniendo una relación con una chica de diecisiete, mucho menos una sexual.

Pero ahí estaba ella, la que sin pensarlo dos veces había cautivado y, hasta tal vez, enamorado a una chiquilla, para luego dejarla a su suerte, protegiéndose de la circunstancia que ella misma provocó. Encontrármela me daba repulsión.

Después vino Eva, otra morena hermosa que pertenecía a su pasado. Ella aún estaba inconsciente, yo no la había visto para nada después de que saliera como loca de la casa de Jade en el auto de Beck. Sin embargo, no me hacía falta verla para sentir furia por ella y eso era lo que más me asustó.

Una de esas tardes de rehabilitación, me senté en mi habitual sofá en la sala de espera. Saqué mi teléfono y prendí la aplicación de Netflix. Había salido hace unos meses una serie llamada Sense8 y yo tenía muchas ganas de verla, con todo lo sucedido no había tenido ni la mente ni el tiempo para hacerlo así que, ¿por qué no? La terapia duraba una hora, así que podría ver un capítulo completo. Me coloqué los audífonos y presioné el botón de _reproducir_.

Para mi suerte, una de las primeras escenas de la serie era una de sexo entre una pareja lésbica bi-racial y no una tierna e inocente escena bajo sábanas, no, una sonora y explícita toma de sexo con un strapon que después del acto, cae al suelo.

Cuando la terminó, cerré la aplicación, la escondí en una carpeta y apagué el teléfono. Unos segundos después la busqué y la eliminé completamente. No quería ni pensar en que ahí estaba esa escena que tantas imágenes había dejado en mi mente. Jade y Eva teniendo sexo, compartiendo sudor, hasta me imaginé el contraste de sus pieles en el acto… Eso, eso era lo que me irritaba más, ver sus movimientos de vainilla y chocolate, escuchar sus gemidos y respiraciones.

La odié, las odié… me odié.

Lo que sentía no tenía lógica, no tenía razón de ser. Era estúpido que sintiera tanta ira, tanta frustración por algo que había sucedido entre dos personas que se querían y a voluntad, más importante aún, cuando yo no tenía ni el más mínimo contacto con mi actual novia..

Respiré con mucha fuerza, mi molestia era evidente. Me levanté a tomar un té de la máquina de bebidas y traté de tranquilizarme. Así de grande fue mi rechazo ante la idea de esa relación, fuerte irracional, inevitable y llegar a ese punto fue, para mí, un abrir de ojos.

Nunca había sido celosa, no supe lo que se sentía… hasta ese momento.

Sé que Jade es más que linda, es preciosa, despampanante y tiene una personalidad y sentido del humor que, realmente, enamoran. Sé también que está conmigo, que me ama, que no es el tipo de persona que va por el mundo poniendo cuernos.

Lo entiendo, lo juro, no es que estoy terca y caprichosa por demás, de verdad que no.

Soy muy afortunada de estar con ella, mas no por estar conmigo la gente va a evitar acercársele, hacerle propuestas. Es algo que debo aprender a manejar mejor.

Ahora por ejemplo, tiene una nueva amiga, Aimée. Hasta el momento , no la conozco, mis horarios son estrechos, pero Jade ha pasado los últimos tres días muy risueña y emocionada por salir. Llega tan alegre de las cosas que han hecho juntas, de lo mucho que le gusta la ciudad, de lo increíble que es su gente y sí, así es, yo amo este país, amo a los argentinos, pero siento tanta, pero tanta… envidia.

Mañana es mi último día en locación, después de esto tendremos todo el fin de semana para nosotras. Podremos ir a recorrer los lugares que nos faltaron durante el inicio del viaje. Claro que, a estas alturas, la tal Aimée ya cubrió con todos ellos. Seguramente no querrá repetirlo conmigo, pero algo debemos hacer juntas, aunque sea ir a pasear en el cementerio de Recoleta, algo.

No quiero llenarme de celos con esta nueva chica, no es nadie en realidad, no aporta un grano de arena a mi inseguridad, no debería hacerlo… pero… es que hay algo en ella, algo que no termina de agradarme.

Detesto sentirme así, cansada, agotada y con la mente dando vueltas en cosas que no tienen razón de ser.

Tomo un fuerte respiro, hago la última toma, disparo la cámara y listo:

—Terminamos chicos, buen trabajo —les digo a todos y comenzamos a recoger las cosas para regresar a los hoteles. mi teléfono vibra en el bolsillo y veo un mensaje de Jade.

«Hey, Iz. Aimée y yo estamos en camino al concierto de _Foo Fighters_ en el _Luna Park_ hoy noche, conseguimos entradas con unos de sus amigos. El show comienza en una hora».

«¿Llegarás antes de que yo salga mañana?»

«Seguramente no Cuervito, ¿está bien? ¿O quieres que regrese al departamento ahora?», me envía de respuesta. Bastante tentador, pero no… no soy dueña de Jade y debo dejar estas cosas pasar.

«Disfruta, nos veremos mañana en la noche».

«¡Gracias, descansa!»

Concierto de _Foo Fighters_… ¡Maldición! En este instante odio mi trabajo, lo odio.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias chicos y chicas. Perdón por la tardanza, llegué hace 40 minutos a casa y recién tengo oportunidad de corregir.


	173. Che

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Domingo, seis de la mañana y apenas he puesto un pie en este departamento en dos días.

El viernes fuimos de paseo a varios lugares típicos con Aimée. Recorrimos el Paseo de la Historieta —el cual desconocía completamente—, fuimos de allí al obelisco, usando el subte porque caminar fue imposible; el verano en este lugar azota, mata, aunque estoy acostumbrada a las altas temperaturas, nunca nadie camina en Los Ángeles, para eso están los autos.

Almorzamos milanesas a la napolitana o napolitanas, como se les diga, da lo mismo. Algún trauma debe tener Aimée con las benditas milanesas, podría comerlas todos los días, varias veces y no se cansaría jamás, son para ella como el aire o el agua, infaltables. Nos encontramos con sus amigos en la tarde y dimos algunas vueltas hasta llegar al _Luna Park_ para conseguir un último boleto que necesitábamos para el concierto de la noche, el mío.

Hace tanto tiempo que no iba a uno, años no sería un tiempo exagerado y realmente lo pasamos bien, algunos golpes aquí y allá, pero nada fuera de lo común.

El sonido, la emoción, la gente… ¡Dios!, me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía vivir estas experiencias, no tengo idea cuando fue la última vez que me sentí tan libre. Lo único que lamento es que han sido unos días increíbles e Izzy se la ha pasado… trabajando.

Hay momentos en que la nostalgia te pega duro y esa noche —en general, estos días—, han tenido muchos de ellos.

Recuerdo cuando, Cat, Beck, Robbie, Andre, Tori y yo, organizábamos una salida y esperábamos emocionados a que llegue el día, o aquella vez que compramos toneladas de helado y nos hastiamos de solo olerlo cuando buscábamos las letras de Ke$ha y ganamos el concierto privado. Extraño tanto esos momentos de adolescencia, cuando te importa un comino el resultado de las cosas y solo vivías al máximo. Extraño la falta de preocupación, «la vida fácil» por así decirlo; a nuestro grupo de amigos, la pasábamos genial cuando éramos chicos; extraño lo que fuimos, lo que sentíamos entonces, antes de que todo se complique.

Después del concierto, fuimos a comer. El hambre a las dos de la mañana nos estaba matando y llegamos caminando a un puesto de choripanes y cervezas que tenía mesas de billar, allí nos quedamos unas horas. Mis habilidades… nulas, hice perder a mi equipo dos veces; mi puntería es de lo peor.

Al amanecer, caminamos hasta la casa de Aimée, su departamento estaba cerca, apenas a seis cuadras y teníamos ganas de seguir conversando. Ellos querían pegarse unos porros y tomar algo, era la mejor opción.

No tengo idea en qué se fue el tiempo el resto del día, pero para cuando caí en consciencia nuevamente ya eran las seis de la tarde y no había pegado un ojo. La vida entre risas y diversión, vuela.

Los chicos se fueron a sus casas para estar frescos para la noche, iríamos a bailar a un boliche que ellos conocen y yo tenía planeado venir aquí, bañarme, dormir, cambiarme de ropa. Lo malo es que después de tres porros y unos cuantos Fernets con cola tenía un zumbido en la cabeza que no me dejaba caminar dos pasos sin querer besarme con el piso de una forma violenta.

Aimée sugirió que durmiera un poco para pasar los efectos y el cansancio y no quise decirle que no, estaba agotada. Cuando desperté, cinco horas después, me ofreció una bata para que ella pudiera lavar mi ropa mientras yo tomaba un baño. Ir a esa hora al otro lado de la ciudad solo para cambiarme, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

La gente en Buenos Aires empieza la fiesta muy temprano, y cuando digo temprano, me refiero a la madrugada. A las 2:30 AM llegamos al boliche, estaba repleto, buena música, mucho baile, muuucho de tomar. Según ellos era mi despedida de Argentina y tenía que festejarla, ya les había aclarado que aunque saliera el martes en la mañana de regreso a mi país, el resto de mis vacaciones las pasaría con mi novia… a solas.

La idea era salir de la fiesta antes, para recibir a Izzy en el departamento, pero tampoco quise negarles a mis nuevos amigos una última noche. Ella estaría agotada después de nueve días intensos y tampoco es que me extrañaría esas horas que tardé en regresar.

Ahora me tambaleo un poco hasta llegar a la cama, estoy realmente ebria, no como la otra noche. Todo me da vueltas.

Me quito las botas, me quito la chaqueta, todo en la sala antes de llegar al dormitorio. Ahí va mi pantalón y la camiseta —hace un calor infernal—, camino directo a la cama y ahí está. Alzo la sábana, me apego lo que más puedo y muero, porque muero de can-san-cio.

—Apestas… —murmura entre sueños.

—Te amo.

—Sigues apestando… aunque me gusta que estés borracha, dices muchos «te amo» en este estado.

Me río porque es verdad.

—¿Me bañas en un par de horas?

—Okey… ¿Como está tu amiga Aimée?

—Mmm, me imagino que re-copada. Cuando me fui estaba por garcharse a una mina en medio del boliche —le respondo y ella no hace nada más que morir de risa.

—Veo que los argentinos son una gran influencia para tu vocabulario.

—Perdoname, Cuervo, pero vos tenés que entender que yo amo este país.

—Duerme, amor.

—¿Pero qué? ¿No querés que te hable así?

Siento sus labios juntarse con los míos callando mi nuevo acento.

—Sabes a que te bebiste una destilería entera —sigue riendo.

—Algo así —le respondo y de repente siento una sed insoportable—. Che, voy por agua… ¿querés?

—Tú mejor quédate en la cama, argentina de tercera, yo voy por tu agua —se burla levantándose de la cama—. Dudo que te puedas mantener en pie si vuelves a la posición vertical.

Tiene razón, creo que perdí la batalla entre la copa y yo… entre… el sueño y… sí… perdí.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	174. Crazy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

No tenía idea de qué diablos se había metido en la cabeza de Izzy cuando recibí de ella un fuerte golpe en el brazo y acto seguido, salió furiosa de la ducha — abriendo el agua fría al máximo—, dejándome completamente desconcertada, adolorida y helada.

—¡Hey, ¿qué mierda Iz?!

Cerré ambas llaves y salí buscando una toalla, me envolví en ella y salí a buscarla para que me dé una explicación.

La encontré vistiéndose, rabiando, tirando al piso las cosas que obviamente,no quería ponerse, hasta que se decidió por una camiseta gris y unos pantalones ajustados.

—¡¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?!

Silencio es lo único que recibí, y claro, acompañado de miradas que podrían haber hecho huecos en las paredes.

Yo no tenía ganas de cambiarme, todavía me sentía agotada y necesitaba una ducha. Me ajusté bien mi improvisada vestimenta y seguí esperando a que se dignara en contestarme.

—¡Denisse O'Brien! —la llamé por su nombre completo, después de la vigésima vez de tratar con su nombre—. ¡Cálmate y dime qué diablos te pasa!

—¡¿Qué me pasa?!

—¡Sí, maldición. ¿Qué te pasa?!

—Eres el colmo —bufó tan molesta, que no quise ni acercarme. Se colocaba los zapatos, dispuesta a irse, mas yo no se lo permitiría, no hasta que me dijera por qué, de la nada, escupía fuego como un dragón.

—¡Basta! —La detuve sosteniéndola por los brazos cuando quiso hacerme a un lado en el pasillo—. ¡Háblame!

Me empujó y se soltó de mi agarre, gritando:

—¡La próxima vez que me pidas que te bañe, asegúrate de que tu mujerzuela no te deje un chupón en el cuello!

—¡¿Un qué?! —respondí tan sorprendida porque ¿qué mierda le cruza por la cabeza? Primero, ¡yo no tengo una mujerzuela, ni una puta, ni una amante, ni una nada!, y segundo, ¿cómo demonios llegó a esa conclusión?

—¡Tienes un maldito chupón detrás del cuello, Jade! ¡Veo que la pasaste muy bien con la tal Aimée!

—¡No tengo ningún chupón! ¿Estás loca?

—¡Mírate! —me dijo, tomándome por los hombros y empujándome al baño para que me viera en el espejo.

Claro, era por eso que había pasado tan adolorida desde la noche del concierto, el golpe que me dieron había sido realmente fuerte y sí, parecía un chupetón.

—¡Eso es un codazo del concierto, por si no te diste cuenta, está casi verde!

—No es un…codazo… creo…

Lo es, como si yo fuera a ponerle los cuernos, ajá.

—¡Sí lo es! —Di un último grito y esperé a que ambas nos tranquilicemos—. ¿Ya, te calmaste?

—Hmmm —resopló—, sí, lo siento.

—Mmm-hmm.

Paciencia, gran paciencia la que tengo últimamente.

Por casi dos semanas yo había logrado despejarme y olvidarme de todo y, por el contrario, Iz se había puesto más paranoica.

Temo volver a mi inseguridad y que me invada el miedo cuando regresemos a Los Ángeles. Tal vez lo único que me mantiene ligeramente tranquila es algo que Aimée me dijo hace unos días.

Estábamos conversando sobre nuestras vidas. Todo todavía estaba muy presente en mi memoria. Mi accidente, Beck, el incendio, el allanamiento, el peligro de todo. Tenía unas copas encima, el cielo iba tornándose oscuro y ella prendió un porro en la terraza de su apartamento.

—La vida es extraña a veces, ¿sabés? Incoherente, absurda —me dijo después de escucharme hablar por, por lo menos, una hora—. Yo no digo que lo que te pasa no sea serio, pero miralo de esta forma. Vos y _Tori_ están juntas, felices y se apoyan… Ol-vi-da-te de las cosas malas, olvidate. «La vida misma» se ocupará de cobrarse todos esos bardos.

No sé si creo en el karma, puede que sí, a veces, pero si lo hiciera no dejaría de preguntarme: ¿qué tanto hice para merecer tanta persecución?, ¿qué hizo Iz para que la violaran?… Si todo es el resultado de una acción previa, tal vez debería ponerme a pensar en respirar en intervalos para evitar que el aire me mate.

—Confiá en que todo se va a resolver.

—Si tan solo fuera tan fácil…

—Lo es, Jade —me aseguró diciendo una última cosa, eso que me de repente me dio más tranquilidad—. Mirá, las cosas son simples. Lo más importante en la vida es la familia y la lealtad y si tenés ambas estás del otro lado.

—No tengo una familia…

—La tenés, _Tori_ es tu familia ahora y siempre, y mientras le seas leal, ambas estarán bien.

La familia y la lealtad.

Lo que me decía tenía sentido y, de cierta forma, había sido así por los últimos meses. Iz era mi familia, mi pareja, mi compañera y ella y yo, por sobre todas las cosas, nos queremos y nos respetamos, somos «leales», ¿hace falta más?

Bueno, sin contar este pequeño ataque de celos que me dejará morado el brazo.

—De verdad lo siento.

—Ya, no importa… ahora, ¿me puedes bañar en agua tibia, sin maltrato y luego podemos ir por unas facturas? No quiero volver a Los Ángeles sin hartarme de comer estos dos días.

—Okey.

Un par de días más y regresamos a la locura. Cat me escribió ayer diciéndome que recibimos un paquete en casa de Tori, le avisó el guardia de seguridad.

Aún no hay noticias de Mitchell, lo que empieza a ponerme nerviosa, pero por lo menos mi casa y la de Iz, estaban limpias de micrófonos —según John, su abogado, quién se encargó de todo— y mi hermano ya regresó a Europa, desde donde espero que no insista con eso de que él lo resolverá todo. Lo quiero lo más lejos posible de todo este problema.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué diablos Aimée llamó a Izzy como Tori? Yo nunca le dije que mi novia era la antigua Tori Vega.

* * *

**Nota:**

Perdón la demora, suerte este miércoles.


	175. Box

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Entré y la casa de Iz estaba a oscuras. Son las dos de la mañana y llegamos hace poco del aeropuerto, con Cat; tuvo el detalle de ir a recogernos. Por suerte no tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo para el desembarco o por las maletas.

En el camino nos contó que había conseguido una casa en las afueras de Los Ángeles y que se había mudado sin problemas. Todo lo que tenía aún en casa de Beck, le fue entregado después de obtener una orden de un juez. Sus padres —los Oliver— se negaban a deshacerse de cualquier cosa que no estuviese estipulada en la herencia, por mínima que sea, así no le haya pertenecido a su hijo.

Yo, vengo sintiendo la presión de nuestro regreso desde cuando partimos de Buenos Aires, a pesar de que los últimos días fueron bastante relajados. Paseamos todo lo que quedó pendiente, yo regresé a muchos lugares con ella, tomamos fotos, comimos vaca, vaca y más vaca, bebimos mate —Aimée y sus amigos me enseñaron a prepararlo— y fuimos a una ópera en el Teatro Colón que estuvo espectacular.

Al final del último día, mi cabeza estaba por estallar del cansancio. Así que decidí escribirle a mi doctor de cabecera para pedirle un relajante. Esperaba dormir todo el viaje de regreso. Lamentablemente, él no podía prescribirme nada a la distancia y me recomendó tomar un té de yerbas y no sé que cosas naturales, todas asquerosas que además no sirvieron de nada.

Me recosté en el asiento —casi haciéndolo cama— y traté de dormir con algo de música. Lo logré por unas horas, pero después me fue imposible pegar los ojos. Mi estúpida intuición seguía disparando esa alarma en mi cabeza:

¡Cuidado!, ¡peligro!, ¡advertencia!

Y es que aunque la explicación de Aimée era bastante lógica, algo no terminaba de convencerme.

Según ella, soy una persona muy conocida, de la cual se escriben bastantes rumores en internet y es fácil confirmarlos con fotografías de paparazzis. Izzy es todavía más famosa, no hace falta una declaración pública de nuestro romance y es verdad, desde el accidente, poco me he preocupado de ocultar mi relación.

Solo se vive una vez, ¿no? ¡YOLO!

No le mencioné nada de esto a Iz. ¿Para qué preocuparla con una cosa más? Ya bastante tenía con imaginar que algo pudo haber pasado entre nosotras como para que se entere que le conté de nuestros problemas.

Hay cosas que es mejor no decir a menos que sea estrictamente necesario y este no es el caso.

Ahora ya estamos en casa —en la suya— porque yo todavía tengo mucha aprehensión con respecto a los micrófonos; es más, sugerí que fuéramos directo a un hotel, pero Izzy insistió que no se escondería como un ratón asustado y que vendríamos directo a su casa. Esta será mi morada por algunas semanas, hasta estar segura de que la mía no tiene espías instalados por ahí.

—¿Qué tal si abrimos la caja mañana?

—¿Mañana? ¿Y si resulta ser una bomba?

—¡Jade! No inventes, no es una bomba.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Es correspondencia. —Quiso convencerme, pero no era una caja normal de un servicio de mensajería, no tenía ni dirección remitente. Bien podía ser un explosivo.

—Está bien, no me pongas esa cara —me dijo desestimando mi ceño fruncido—. La abriré ahora.

—¡No! —grité al verla acercarse con un cuchillo que tomó del cajón—. ¡Si es una bomba explotaremos al instante que la toques!

Me puso una cara de «¡¿Qué diablos quieres que haga entonces?!»

—Ves demasiadas películas y series de crimen.

Se acercó antes de que pueda alcanzarla y rompió el sello de seguridad dejando a las tapas abrirse a los lados.

Era una caja normal, llena de cartas y documentos, unas memorias USB, CDs, DVD's. cosas como de oficina.

—¿Ves? No es una bomba —confirmó haciéndome sentir una loca—, pero… no quiero ni pensar en qué hay aquí adentro. Estoy agotada y quiero dormir —me dijo, dejando el cuchillo sobre el mesón de la cocina y me tomó de la mano—. Vamos a dormir, mañana vemos qué diablos con todo esto.

Más tranquila subí con ella y ahora espero a que salga del baño para poder entrar en él y alistarme para dormir.

Me pregunto: ¿quién nos mandó todo eso y por qué quería que lo tengamos?

Creo que ya le hacia falta un poco de drama a mi vida, a ella, no a mí y pues… aquí está.

Bienvenidos a Estados Unidos, tierra del sueño americano, ajá… sobre todo. Creo que preferiría una pesadilla lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

* * *

**Nota:**

Que tengan una buena noche.


	176. Traitor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Si pudiera contar las veces en las que mi impaciencia le ha ganado a la lógica durante este último año, seguramente no terminaría nunca.

—Quieres bajar a leer los archivos —sacó a flote lo que ya era evidente, había pasado dando vueltas un buen rato en la cama. Ya no me aguantaba a mi misma y no la dejé dormir—. Vamos, prepararé café.

Nos levantamos sin demorar más las cosas. Iz fue directo a la cocina y yo me senté en el comedor con la caja.

Lo primero que vi, fue un sobre donde se leían nuestros nombres precedidos de un «para», supuse que la explicación de todo la encontraría adentro y lo abrí.

«Izzy y Jade, espero que reciban este paquete sin mayor contrariedad. En él encontraran toda la información que pude encontrar estos días sobre el chico que las estaba siguiendo.

»Presiento que corro peligro, por lo que envío todo lo que tengo hasta el momento para que con estar pruebas puedan tomar una decisión informada sobre su propia seguridad.

»Les advierto que no es prudente hacer esta información pública y espero poder comunicarme con ustedes pronto.

»Saludos y suerte, Mitchell»

Hasta ayer, nuestro investigador privado seguía sin dar rastros de vida. No contestaba el teléfono, ni respondía a los correos electrónicos que le hemos enviado, pero su trabajo estaba allí, en esa caja de cartón que fue entregada anónimamente.

Saqué uno de los varios sobres amarillos; contenía un grupo fotos que fuimos pasándonos de mano en mano.

Mitchell había encontrado al chico que nos vigilaba esa tarde en el café, aquel que se me hacía tan conocido y al cual no pude ponerle nombre. Alto, rubio, crespo, usa unas gafas negras, tiene algunas libras de más y llevaba un buzo con capucha que no me dejó identificarlo.

Notamos que una de las fotos tenía una nota pegada en la parte trasera. Le di la vuelta y encontré escrito en letra manuscrita:

«Sujeto identificado. Sinjin Van Cleef»

—¡¿Sinjin?! —ambas gritamos al unísono.

¡Sinjin, Sinjin!

Fue difícil de digerir, revisamos las fotografías nuevamente y sí, sabiendo su identidad con certeza, estaba claro que era él, pero del flaco muchacho de la escuela no quedaba nada o, en este caso, sobraba demasiado.

Sacamos una memoria SD, identificado en la etiqueta como «video A».

De primera vista teníamos, en pantalla dividida, las entradas de nuestras casas. Recorrimos más de tres horas en las que no pasaba nada y entonces, entró en escena un chico que parecía vigilarnos y que apenas salíamos, juntas o solas, comenzaba a seguirnos.

Ya sea en el estudio de mi trabajo, o a la tienda de abarrotes, se quedaba por algunas horas, esperando a que salgamos para seguir con la persecución.

Introdujimos otra memoria SD, el «video B».

El mismo chico, en el mismo auto, estacionado frente de mi casa, un acercamiento a su cara en varias posiciones y corta drásticamente a él caminando hacia la mesa de un café.

Minutos después una chica se le une y cuando regresa a ver en dirección a la cámara la reconocemos de inmediato. Erika Romina, la ex-novia de mi hermano y la nueva novia de Robbie.

¿Pero qué hacía con el tipo que nos seguía?

Ella le pasó un sobre por debajo de la mesa. Estoy segura de que era dinero, por la forma en la que el chico lo revisó.

Tomamos el siguiente sobre y encontramos fotos muy claras de su cara y de otros encuentros con Erika. Se veían contentos, reían y hasta se comportaban como grandes amigos.

En el mismo sobre, otra nota aclarando los implicados.

«Erika Romina y Karl Thomas, Gran Casino, Los Ángeles»

—¡Este es el tipo que entró en mi casa! —dijo Izzy al reconocer el nombre. Era el hermano del actorcito amigo suyo. Las cosas comenzaban a apestar, pero nada nos prepararía para lo que vimos después.

Otro sobre con otro video, el último. Lo pusimos asegurándonos de subir el volumen al máximo. Mitchell había entrado en el casino y se sentó justo en la mesa donde ambos se encontraban.

—¿Tienes todo listo entonces? —le preguntó Karl a la chica.

—Sí, solo quedan pendientes un par de detalles. Pero Robbie se encargará de eso cuando vaya a visitarlas.

—Más le vale no fallar. Si no nos deshacemos de ambas estamos muertos.

—Robbie ya tiene experiencia en esto, además, nadie sospecha de él.

—Bien, ya es hora de que Tori Vega desaparezca. Es lamentable que West tenga que morir por ella —dijo sonriendo con una cara de desgraciado única—. Las cosas que le haría yo a esa mujer.

—No debió meterse a buscarla. De no ser por ella, Tori se habría muerto en el incendio en Las Vegas y los tres seríamos libres.

—Eso ya no importa —la interrumpió con fuerza—. Esperaremos a que regresen de su viaje y ¡kaboom!

Puedo asegurar que ambas nos quedamos heladas, completamente paralizadas al escuchar sus planes, más que nada que Robbie está metido en todo esto.

No había más información en esa caja, nada muy destacado que nos de pistas del porqué quieren matarnos; nada en lo absoluto.

No tengo idea de como manejaremos esto con prudencia. Por el momento llamamos a John Collins, el abogado, y le pedimos que refuerce la vigilancia hasta poder decidir un plan de acción. No había nadie más en quién Izzy confiara plenamente.

Creo que lo peor de descubrir toda esta noticia, fue verla perder la fe en las personas, especialmente en el que llamamos nuestro amigo por años.

—Dime que no lo arriesgué todo, por salvarle la vida a un maldito traicionero. —Su voz estaba llena de rencor y dolor.

—Lo siento, pero creo que así fue.

Sí, fue muy insensible responderle de esa manera, pero creo que es así. Dio, prácticamente, todo lo que tenía entonces por un idiota, poniéndose en riesgo por él.

Debe haber una manera de darle su merecido. Yo, solo espero que ni se le ocurra venir por aquí.

* * *

**Nota:**

Perdón por la espera. Me fui de vacaciones y se me ha hecho difícil publicar. Si hay mucha irregularidad no será por más de dos semanas y prometo recompensarlos. Buen domingo.


	177. Careful

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Lo primero que hicimos con Izzy al día siguiente fue ir directo a la oficina del abogado. Collins parece un buen tipo, preocupado, algo que medianamente me tranquiliza. Se nota su preocupación por ella, pero yo ya no confío en nadie.

Le llevamos la evidencia que Mitchell nos envió para que nos sugiriera qué hacer. Yo quería llevarla a la policía, pero Iz se negó rotundamente.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Contradecirla?

Bastó con la discusión que tuvimos antes de salir de casa, para manejar por el camino en total silencio.

Después de examinar toda la documentación con detalle y hacer algunas averiguaciones con varios de sus contactos, Collins regresó a encontrarse con nosotras en la sala de reuniones.

—No quiero que se preocupen por su seguridad, acabo de poner en vigilancia a dos hombres para Karl y dos para Robbie y Erika, así como cuatro más en ustedes para su protección —nos informó al sentarse y dejó varios papeles sobre el escritorio—. Les daré los contactos del jefe de operaciones para que se comuniquen directamente con él si sienten alguna amenaza.

—¿No deberíamos ir a la policía, decirles lo que está sucediendo? —pregunté dando la solución lógica, una vez más. Todavía no me cuadraba que nos quedemos calladas y que no hagamos algo más «oficial» al respecto.

—No, definitivamente no. Acabo de confirmar mis sospechas con uno de los agentes de policía en los cuales confío. Él era uno de los compañeros de tu papá Izzy.

—¿El detective Witter? —preguntó ella recordando al oficial que nos ayudó cuando regresamos de Las Vegas, después que quemaron su casa.

—Exacto, Lewis. Él conoce muy bien a los comandantes y agentes que tienen lazos con la mafia…, mafias en realidad.

—¿Varias mafias? —Dejé mi cabeza caer sobre la mesa, haciendo un sonido de golpe con mi mano a un lado—. ¡Me rindo, renuncio!

Lo único que quería era volver a mi vida simple, a cuando lo único en lo que pensaba era en el siguiente capítulo de mi serie y en las mujeres con las que pasaría el fin de semana.

¡Basta, finito, no más!

—En California existen dos grupos grandes e importantes. Familias muy poderosas, una de ellas es la familia Romina.

—¿Romina, como Erika Romina? —Volví a mi posición vertical y le pregunté con interés—. ¿Es por esto que Finn me dijo que esta mujer era peligrosa y que se lo deje a él?, ¿que no me acerque siquiera?

—Precisamente. Ella es una de las nietas del padrino más importante en la costa oeste.

—¿No se supone que Romina era polaca? —preguntó Tori, es lo que nos dijo Mitchell.

—Nació en Polonia, donde residía su madre, pero su padre y abuelo son italianos neoyorquinos que se mudaron a California a principios de los años noventa para no perder el control de la zona. Ella vino directo a Los Estados Unidos después de que su madre falleciera en un accidente en Europa, tenía dos años.

—Accidente, sí, como no. —Sentí como mi garganta resoplaba mientras mi cabeza negaba con incredulidad. Ya no sabía qué pensar… y en ese momento caí en cuenta de que Collins sabía mucho más que lo que Mitchell había descubierto y le pregunté—: ¿Cómo sabe usted tanto de esta tipa?

—La firma tiene documentos detallados de los miembros de ambas familias y, ahora que tenemos su nombre de los archivos que me entregaron, no fue difícil encontrar su historial —nos explicó pasándonos una ficha con su información—. Yo, personalmente, no dudo que el accidente haya sido provocado. Su padre la quería con él y pudo traerla sin problemas de esa manera. ¿Entienden el poder que esta gente tiene?

Lo entendía, estos tipos son más poderosos que los mismos Corleone en El Padrino. Jamás te cruces con uno de ellos porque vendrán hasta por tus nietos.

—¿Son ellos los que tienen conexión con mi hermano? —le cuestioné, porque él fue el que lo ayudó a llegar a un acuerdo con sus nuevos jefes, después de su encuentro con el FBI, él debía saber esa información.

—No, su hermano… trabaja para la familia contraria.

—¡Oh, estupendo! Entonces ¿no debería preocuparme?, ¿o es mejor que sepa que, tarde o temprano, tendré que retirarlo de una morgue?

—Jade…

—¡No, Iz! —Me levanté y reventé—. ¡Quiero saber la verdad! ¿O eso es todo lo que va a decirme?, ¿que mi hermano juega para el otro bando y ya?

—No sería prudente que le cuente algo más…

—¡A la mierda con la prudencia! —Me harté—. ¡Quiero saber a qué atenerme! ¿Cuándo diablos va a volver todo a la normalidad? ¡No podemos seguir viviendo así!

—Jade, entiendo la frustración que ambas sienten y créanme, lo mejor será que sigan su vida normalmente. Estamos tratando de ayudarlas de la mejor manera. Pero ir a la policía significa un riesgo muy grande. Si esta mafia se entera de que se estaban investigando a la nieta del jefe, ustedes dos estarán…

—¿Muertas? —completó Iz, sabiendo exactamente la respuesta.

—Lleven la evidencia hasta el banco y guárdenlo en la caja fuerte. Nadie va a hacerles daño por el momento —sugirió el hombre implorando que le hagamos caso por nuestra propia seguridad—. Denme la oportunidad de encontrar una solución a todo esto.

—Perfecto… llevamos así meses, pero vamos a darle unas semanas más. Quizá así ellos puedan resolver la manera de matarnos y todo se «solucione» solo. —Di media vuelta y salí por la puerta sin ver a mi pareja o despedirme del abogado. Bajé en el primer elevador que llegó y así mismo me subí en mi coche y me fui. Supuse que Izzy haría lo que sugerido y después iría a casa. Yo iba retrasada para una reunión de producción y simplemente me fui.

Al llegar al estudio, recordé que tenía mis apuntes para los ajustes de los libretos en mi oficina. Entré en el edificio y aceleré el paso. Al dar la curva para internarme en el pasillo, escuché una voz conocida y algo que me extrañó.

—No es mi obligación tratar de sacarte de tus apuros… Karl —decía Dan, estaba al teléfono con su hermano menor—… ¡Qué no! Ya hice bastante cuando pasó lo que pasó con Tori en la bendita fiesta de D-Zy. No voy a cubrirte las espaldas ahora… Haz lo que quieras… ¡Te digo que no, arréglate solo!

Retrocedí unos pasos y me metí en el baño de mujeres, Él no entraría allí y yo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Dan sabe lo que pasó con Tori y Karl esta involucrado.

Reaccioné, despertando de mi desconcierto, cuando escuché el timbre de mi teléfono. El asistente de producción me estaba llamando desesperado. Me esperaban solo a mí y necesitaban empezar la reunión. Le colgué y fingí seguir hablando, mientras llegaba a mi oficina, por suerte él ya se había ido cuando yo llegué.

Me lo encontré minutos más tarde, estaba en el set de la serie con el resto de actores. Le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo, ambos mintiendo sobre lo que realmente sabemos.

Me pregunto hasta cuando. Si algún día las cosas volverán a lo normal. Por el momento debería hacerle caso a Collins. ¿Quién sabe?, si me dejo llevar por mi ira, lo más seguro es que termine en un basurero en medio de la nada.

* * *

**Nota:**

Un buen lunes a todos y gracias por sus buenos deseos.


	178. Not Found

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

He pasado despierta por las pasadas 72 horas, manejando por toda la ciudad, buscándola, caminando por los hospitales, por las morgues. Ya no siento mis párpados luchar para mantenerme despierta. Necesito descansar por unos minutos aunque sea.

Hace tres días salí del lobby de John molesta y preocupada. No era difícil entender a Jade porque yo me sentía igual. Además sabía lo estresada que está con el trabajo. Sin importar que ella sea la creadora y productora del show, debe responder al estudio y trabajar para que la calidad no decaiga.

Ese martes tenía un día particularmente ajetreado, reuniones, lidiar con los cambios de los ejecutivos y auspiciantes, pelear por sus ideas para los siguientes capítulos, en fin, en nada ayudaría que la persiguiera esa mañana; la dejé marcharse y tomé un taxi privado de la firma para ir al banco y guardar la evidencia, tal como nos recomendó John y fui a casa para contactarme con Philip y cuadrar las actividades de los siguientes días, aún debía presentar las fotos que tomé en Argentina y necesitaba iniciar la post-producción.

La tarde pasó tranquila, entre las ocupaciones de mi nueva profesión, hacer una taza de café, volver al computador y revisar mi teléfono por si Jade había llamado, dieron las siete de la noche sin mayor preocupación.

Conozco muy bien el mundo de la televisión y el cine y sé que las reuniones pueden durar por horas y horas, muchas veces irse hasta la madrugada. No es descabellado que eso suceda, para nada. Lo que me inquietó fue que a las 2 AM, no tenía ni una noticia de mi novia, ni siquiera un mensaje de: _voy a llegar tarde, no me esperes despierta_, que es lo mínimo que esperaría de ella.

Le envié yo uno, lo único que quería es por lo menos ver su visto y ya, con eso me bastaba. Pasaron diez minutos y nada, así que decidí enviarle otro. Otros cinco minutos y nada. Finalmente la llamé, que importaba si la interrumpía. No contestó, directo a mensaje de voz.

Si su teléfono estaba apagado significaba que se había quedado sin batería o que ella misma lo había desconectado para que nadie la interrumpiera. Ese nadie era evidentemente yo, así que decidí esperar.

Pasó media hora y se me ocurrió la gran idea de llamar a su asistente. Si estaban todavía reunidos ella me dejaría saber que está ocupada, y yo me iría a dormir después de llamarme estúpida a mi misma por preocuparme en vano.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Mindy. Habla Denisse, la pareja de Jade. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Izzy? —me preguntó medio dormida. "Debe estar muy cansada", fue lo que pensé—. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Mindy, quería saber si la reunión está por terminar o sí se irá de largo… Solo estoy un poco preocupada por Jade.

—¿La reunión? —preguntó sin entender—. ¿La de producción de esta tarde?

—Sí, la misma, ¿está por acabar?

—Izzy, la reunión terminó a las seis de la tarde. Jade subió en su auto para ir a casa, según lo que me dijo. Quería verte y se veía ansiosa.

—¡¿Qué?! No ha llegado, ¿estás segura que no se prolongó?

—Créeme, ella pasó dejándome por mi casa en camino a la tuya.

Después de esa corta conversación todos mis miedos me corrieron por las venas. Colgué y tomé su tableta digital. Jade siempre tiene sincronizado su teléfono en la misma cuenta, podría rastrearla desde allí y ver hasta donde llegó.

No sé por qué no se me pasó por la cabeza llamar al encargado de nuestra seguridad para confirmar con él qué había pasado, lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza era la posibilidad de un accidente y ya me hacía la idea de recorrer cada hospital si tenía que hacerlo hasta encontrarla.

Subí en mi auto y seguí el recorrido desde la casa de Mindy, sabía donde era porque el historial marcaba que se detuvo por siete minutos, seguramente le comentaba algo de la reunión y luego se despidió. Después de un par de cuadras tomó un camino incierto, dio varias vueltas sin sentido por calles diminutas hasta adentrarse a una zona en la cual me quedé sin señal —imaginaba que a ella le pasó lo mismo—, por suerte era una pista recta que no tenía entradas o salidas en lo que parecían cinco o más cuadras, seguí adelante.

Al llegar al final, la vía se dividía en dos, una hacia la izquierda y una diagonal en dirección noreste, donde se veía muy a lo lejos, lo que parecía ser un auto negro estacionado y con las luces prendidas.

Entré por ahí, la oscuridad todavía reinaba y no había mucha visibilidad, pero pronto llegué hasta el automóvil y sí… era el de Jade.

Me bajé de inmediato y vi una de las ventanas de enfrente abiertas, la llave todavía en la ignición y el capó levantado. Puse la linterna en mi teléfono celular y revisé el motor, parecía que algo lo había golpeado, tenía abolladuras en varias de sus partes, en el carburador, en el radiador, en el filtro principalmente.

Nada de eso parecía haber sido causado por un accidente; el auto por fuera estaba intacto, pero nadie lo movería de allí con sus partes tan dañadas.

Menos de dos minutos más tarde se me acercaron los agentes de seguridad que estaban pendientes de mí, fue ahí recién que me percaté de mi estupidez ¿por qué perdí tanto tiempo en lugar de llamarlos?

—Señorita O'Brien, este no es un lugar para estar sola, será mejor que nos deje escoltara hasta su casa —dijo uno de los hombres, sujetándome del brazo.

—¡No puedo irme a casa sin saber qué le ocurrió a Jade! —Me solté de un jalón—, necesito que se comuniquen con sus compañeros, ellos deben qué pasó aquí.

Uno de ellos carraspeó, el otro lo miraba atento, ambos se negaban a responderme.

—¡Vamos, ¿qué están esperando?!

El más alto tomó su teléfono y se apartó, comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja y el ruido del viento no me dejó escuchar lo que decía.

Al regresar se acercó al otro hombre y me susurró algo, alejándose apenas concluyó.

—Señorita O'Brien, déjenos llevarla a la oficina del doctor Collins.

—Solo dígame lo que le estoy preguntando. ¿Dónde está Jade?

El miró nuevamente a su compañero hasta que él, ligeramente asintió y viró la cara, desentendiéndose.

—Nuestros compañeros, al igual que su novia… están… desaparecidos.

* * *

**Nota:**

Un buen lunes, para mi un lunes de calor y vacaciones. Hasta mañana.


	179. Watchdog

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

—Déjenla dormir —fue todo lo que escuché de Cat antes de caer en sueños. No daba más y apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldar del sillón de mi sala, esperando noticias de mi abogado y el grupo de seguridad.

Desperté en un silencio casi absoluto, las luces apagadas y el aire acondicionado enfriando el cuarto. A primera vista estaba sola y marcaban las cuatro de la mañana. Me levanté y fui por agua a la nevera —conocía suficiente el camino como para no necesitar una luz encendida—, abrí el refrigerador y lo vi, reposado en la pared de mi cocina.

—¡Robbie! —me exalté. Su figura me quitó la poca tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento—. ¡Por Dios, casi me matas de un susto!

—Lo siento Tori, digo… Izzy —dijo con un irreconocible tono. Juraría que note desprecio en sus palabras, pero seguramente era yo, ahora que sé que él tiene algo en mi contra, que pretende matarme, leo más allá de sus simples respuestas. Tuve miedo, en realidad pensaba que estaba sola.

El día de la desaparición, llamé a Cat apenas amaneció. Le informé sobre de todo y ella se apuró a ir a las oficinas de mi abogado. Vino junto con Andre y Robbie, y desde ese instante él no deja de clavarme la mirada, como si estuviera por escapar y él fuese mi perro guardián. Quizá lo es.

Desde ese día llama por lo menos cada dos horas a su «amorcito», Erika; habla a escondidas y de vez en cuando se le escapan sonrisas maliciosas. Pero debo guardar el control, debo tranquilizarme y fingir que no sé nada o podrían hacerle daño a Jade.

—Despertaste… —Escuché decir a Andre, segundos después. Él se levantaba del sillón contiguo al mío y venía hacia nosotros, prendiendo la luz en su camino.

—Sí, me dormí un par de horas. ¿Dónde está Cat?

—Los agentes de seguridad hallaron un par de pistas y Cat fue a verificarlas con Ben —me respondió Andre.

—¿Ben?

—Sí, tu amigo llegó de Chicago hace una hora, dijo que lo llamaste contándole lo que pasó. No dudó en venir a verte. —Concluyó, sirviéndome un vaso de agua, por el momento olvidé lo que hacía parada allí.

No le di detalles a Ben cuando le expliqué lo sucedido. Le pedí que no viniera, no quería ponerlo en peligro, tampoco quería asustarlo diciéndole que cada persona que se me acerca está condenado. Debí suponer que no me haría caso.

—¿Qué pistas hallaron?

—No lo sé, solo algo de Jade, su chaqueta o algo así.

—¿En dónde?

—En un callejón de mala muerte —dijo Robbie y juraría que vi una corta sonrisa—. Cat y Ben fueron a ver si lograban reconocer alguna de sus pertenencias de entre la basura.

—¡Rob, ¿qué demonios?! —lo reprendió mi moreno amigo.

—¡¿Qué?! No quiero mentirle, eso es todo…

—¡Olvídenlo! —los interrumpí, no me importaban ya las sutilezas, si había una pista quería ir yo misma—. ¿En dónde es?

—En las afueras de la ciudad. Ellos deben estar por llamar, ¿por qué no esperamos a que se contacten?

No tuve tiempo a protestar, ni siquiera hizo falta comunicarme con ellos. Ambos entraron por la puerta, acompañados de alguien más.

—¿Erika? —Robbie se sorprendió al verla, traía también la preocupación dibujada en el rostro—. Amor, ¿está todo bien?

Asco, eso me daban ambos, hipócritas. Quería romperles el alma y que confesaran dónde habían escondido a mi novia, porque para ese momento ya no tenía dudas de que ellos tenían algo que ver.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas? —Le pidió la chica y juntos salieron por la puerta principal a la calle. Después de cerrar la puerta di dos pasos hacia Cat y le pregunté que encontraron.

—Su chaqueta de cuero, tenía un rasguño en una de las mangas, cortado y… —Se detuvo.

—Cat, por favor, solo dímelo.

—Iz, la chaqueta tenía… lo siento no puedo… —dijo con la voz quebrada y se sentó en el sofá cabizbaja.

Regresé mi vista a Ben, quien tampoco quería hablar, pero tomó un respiro y dijo:

—Unas manchas rojas… Parecía… sangre —terminó con dificultad, haciéndome sentir nauseas de solo imaginarme la escena que daría un resultado así en la prenda—. Se la llevaron a hacerle pruebas en un laboratorio privado, si el examen es positivo, avisarían a la policía.

—Ya debimos haberles informado. No entiendo por qué ellos no se están encargando de la búsqueda y…

—¡Basta Cat, por favor! No se puede, solo no hablemos del tema, ¿sí? —Le imploré, tratando de permanecer tranquila.

Concordaba con ella completamente. Prefería al FBI investigando, pero ¿qué pasa si los agentes del caso trabajan para la mafia?, ¿qué tal si los que lo hacen están en la nómina de la familia de Erika? Jade ya corría peligro de por sí, no era prudente empeorar las cosas.

—Lo siento chicos, Erika y yo debemos irnos. Su mamá tuvo un accidente y… —Robbie regresó, tan solo para excusarse. Me dio muy mala espina.

Regresé a ver al agente de seguridad que me asignaron y el bajó su quijada, asintiendo sin dejar que nadie más lo viera. Viró, sin moverse, la mirada hacia la derecha. Por la ventana vi a dos hombres esperando en el jardín que, el segundo que Robbie y Erika salieron de mi casa, comenzaron a seguirlos, entraron en un auto negro y salieron tras su pista.

Ya no dependía de mí. Collins y su equipo se encargarían de seguirlos, esperando que de esa forma pudieran dar con el paradero de Jade.

Sin embargo, nada de esto me deja tranquila. Han sido tres días desde que desapareció y ni siquiera tuvimos una solicitud rescate, nadie nos ha pedido un centavo. Lo que quiere decir que o la asesinaron… o la están reteniendo para conseguir algo muy importante de mí.

Lo que más me perturba es que hayan encontrado su chaqueta ensangrentada, eso tan solo apunta a la primera opción. La incertidumbre me está matando y siento que ya no doy más.

—Jade, ¿dónde estás?

* * *

**Nota:**

Un buen martes y gracias por sus reviews. Mr. Deizilla, ¡eres el diablo 666! Me pregunto quién habrá sido el medio diablo.


	180. Unaccounted-for

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Dan las ocho de la mañana en punto cuando recibo la llamada de Mindy. He estado atenta al teléfono por si habían noticias de Jade, pero ninguna entró.

—Izzy, me preguntaba si Jade todavía esta demasiado enferma como para acercarse al teléfono. Tenemos un problema en producción.

—Emmm… sí, lo siento ahora mismo está dormida… La medicina que le dieron es muy fuerte. Estará bajo sedantes por varias horas. —Le invento. La excusa que dimos en el estudio fue que había caído víctima de un fuerte virus gripal y el doctor le había recetado reposo absoluto.

—Entiendo, bueno… ya veremos qué hacer, gracias.

—¡Mindy, espera! —grito antes de que cuelgue—. ¿Pasó algo grave? Así le digo apenas despierte.

—No es… tan grave, aunque retrasa mucho la producción —me dice, se nota preocupada—. Dan no ha venido a su llamado. Desde ayer que lo buscamos, pero no aparece por ningún lado. Su manager nos aseguró que tenía un resfriado y que aparecería pronto, pero ya es el tercer día que falta a grabaciones y el director ya no sabe qué hacer.

No es tan grave, dice. En realidad es gravísimo. La serie se graba con cuatro semanas de anticipación, que uno de los actores desaparezca, nada más un día, complica los tiempos de producción, retrasando la entrega del show. Eso cuesta millones de dólares, literalmente. Son pérdidas grandes y puede ser muy perjudicial para el estudio, no se diga para los creadores y productores.

—Llamaré a Lauren para averiguar nuevamente, gracias —me dice Mindy y se despide. Una mala noticia más y mi cabeza estallará.

Respiro hondo y siento una ola de calor que me invade con esa simple acción. Me acerco a la ventana y siento, aún más, la calidez del aire. Si Jade estuviera conmigo, seguro cerraba todas las ventanas y ponía el aire al máximo. Ella odia tanto el calor, detesta sentir su piel pegajosa, odia cuando salimos de casa y recibe un golpe de calidez en todo el cuerpo, más aún cuando se baja de su auto y ardor comienza a subir por sus piernas hasta que la cubre completamente… lo detesta.

Yo lo siento tan plácido en este instante, abrazador, envolvente, acogedor. De alguna forma me ayuda a calmarme. No tiene lógica.

Cierro la ventana, todas las que encuentro abiertas en la sala y prendo el aire al tope. Necesito sentirla cerca, aunque sea en espíritu. La necesito conmigo y cada vez me preocupa más no tener noticias de su paradero.

Me recuesto en el sillón, subo mis piernas en uno de sus brazos y espero a que el frío me consuma. La casa se heló en segundos y solo cuando la brisa me golpea en el cuerpo, cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar.

No creo en la telepatía o en una segunda conciencia que te deja saber que tus seres queridos están bien o mal. No sé por qué lo hago ahora, pero concentro todas mis fuerzas en pensar en Jade. Lo único que deseo es que, si ella está aun allá afuera, me sienta cerca.

M hace tanta falta, este lugar es un cementerio sin ella. No quiero pensar demasiado, he tratado de distraerme por los últimos tres días, pero… llega un punto en que debes explotar. Quisiera hacerlo… deseo tanto solo llorar y llorar, gritar, soltar todo lo que tengo adentro… ¿dónde está, Jade? ¿Dónde?

* * *

**Nota:**

Hoy vino doble capítulo. Estoy disfrutando del calor, viendo el paisaje, que vivan las vacaciones.

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por sus reviews. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	181. Aimée

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Tener un espacio de aproximadamente cuarenta hectáreas para pasear no es necesariamente una cárcel, pero tampoco quiere decir que soy libre.

Amanece un día más. El calor no se siente gracias al aire acondicionado que corre por toda la casa, hasta hace frío, como a mi me gusta. Tomo un respiro y me levanto, camino a la ventana y abro las persianas para salir al balcón.

La extensión de la propiedad parece interminable desde aquí. El horizonte es verde, colorido en las partes más bajas por sus floreados jardines, hay mucho cuidado en el diseño del paisaje, en todo en realidad. Me rodea una absurda paz, porque internamente no podría estar más intranquila.

Me han tenido «encerrada» aquí por tres días, completamente incomunicada.

La noche que llegué, puse pelea, me negué al secuestro con patadas y rasguños, con gritos y golpes. Mis captores aguantaron mucha protesta sin quejarse o regresar la agresión, pero, el momento en que entramos a la propiedad —dos horas después de que me forzaran a entrar en ese auto—, las reglas cambiaron notoriamente.

Pasamos un camino empedrado, muy adentro de la carretera principal. Cruzamos el portón de la propiedad y lo único que vi desde entonces fueron hombres con escopetas y pistolas en los cinturones, distribuidos estratégicamente en todo el camino hasta llegar a la mansión.

¿Quién no se calla con la amenaza de cien balas en su dirección?

Guardé silencio, entendiendo que esto se había tornado en algo muy serio y preferí dejar de poner resistencia. No quería morir por mi imprudencia; debía volver a mi novia. La hora de comportarme de manera tan descuidada e infantil, había terminado, debía encontrar otra estrategia.

—¿A dónde me llevan? —les pregunte con una actuada calma a esos hombres que me acompañaban en el automóvil.

—Llegaremos en unos minutos, no se preocupe —dijo uno de ellos—, eso sí, déjeme darle un consejo: al hablar con el señor Liam, no lo interrumpa. No le gusta esa falta de respeto en particular.

Liam, es un hombre… ¿cómo decirlo?… Tiene su dualidad.

Es serio, de seguro en los negocios es bastante estricto, duro, exigente; con su familia en cambio, es un hombre completamente desinhibido, dulce, juguetón, de lo que he podido observar con mis propios ojos estos días. Me recuerda a mi abuelo cuando era chica, no necesito decir más.

Me agrada, desde que bajé del auto y él mismo me recibió en la entrada, me ha ofrecido todo tipo de comodidad en su casa, una habitación enorme, libertad de ir a donde quiera —dentro de la propiedad, por supuesto—, comer y pedir lo que me venga en gana, descansar y usar sus juguetes.

¿Qué tal un Jaguar, o un Porsche, o un Ferrari?

¿No? Pues mi favorito ha sido el_ Lamborghini Aventador_, fue…vaya, un sueño manejarlo por la autopista privada que rodea los bordes del terreno.

Este lugar es tan grande que hay un lago en medio y hasta se puede pescar en él. Construido en el subsuelo de su mansión se encuentra el más espectacular cinema personalizado que he visto en mi vida. Una pantalla gigante de alta definición, sonido Dolby Cinema, sillones reclinables individuales y todas las cosas imaginables para comer; palomitas, refrescos, té, café, perros calientes, papas fritas, lo que quieras, lo que sea a tu disposición.

Su selección de películas es amplia y exquisita, tanto así que el mismo ha mandado a restaurar viejas películas para que se vean perfectas en esa pantalla. Es un sueño.

Tiene un estudio de grabación y un piano de cola precioso; Liam en persona, bajó anoche conmigo y tocó algunas melodías. Elogió mi voz y me preguntó por qué no me dedico a cantar canciones de los años veinte, o de los cincuenta, que me haría bien soltarme un poco y vivir de la música.

Es un buen tipo, repito, me agrada. Eso no quiere decir que no me moleste la forma en la que me separó de Izzy, ella podrá ser… quien es…, pero también es mi pareja y debe estar muy preocupada por mí. Tanto como yo estaría por ella si un día despertara y ella se hubiera esfumado.

A veces me pongo a pensar en ella y siento mi piel erizarse no sé por qué es. Quisiera imaginar que cuando lo hago ella también piensa en mí y eso causa esa sensación tan extraña.

No lo sé…

—¿Lista para ir a conocer el viñedo? —me dice Aimée saliendo a mi balcón, o bueno el de esta habitación en la que me estoy quedando.

—¿Por qué Liam y tú siguen insistiendo en que trate de pretender que nada está pasando en Los Ángeles?

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes por Tori…

—¡Izzy! —La corrijo.

—Ella es Tori para mí.

—Ni siquiera te conoce.

—Sí, me conoce, jugamos juntas de niñas, Jade. Además, la familia y la…

—Lealtad, lo sé… son lo más importante en la vida.

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Ja!, algunos ya se dieron por vencidos en sus teorías, pues pista más grande que esta no van a tener. En el siguiente capítulo, que espero que sea mañana empezaremos a responder y desenredar todo. Buen jueves, porque me pasé de la media noche, creo.


	182. Let's Go

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

**Hoy, 11 de Julio subiré los capítulos 182 - 183 y 184.**

* * *

Hay dos posibilidades, bueno tres. Una es que hayan secuestrado a Jade, otra que ella haya huido por voluntad —cosa que es muy poco probable, pero es posible—, y la última… que ya no esté más

No quería salir de casa. Revisar una vez más las calles de Los Ángeles no me serviría de nada, ya me había dado por vencida, no la encontrarla.

Los agentes de seguridad que seguían a Robbie y a su novia, nunca se comunicaron con buenas noticias. Cuando pregunté por ellos, Adrián, uno de los hombres designados a mi cuidado, me dijo que les habían perdido la pista.

¡¿La mejor oportunidad que habíamos tenido en días y ellos la habían dejado esfumarse por las calles?!

Estaba furiosa, tan indignada que mande a callar a todos con un discurso a gritos y me encerré en mi alcoba.

Mi mente voló con ideas, con conspiraciones y planes descabellados. Quizá la gente que «cuidaba» de mí, tenía otra agenda y no pretendían ayudarme a encontrarla.

Decidí salir entonces. La buscaría en los sitios que frecuentamos, la cafetería, su casa, el supermercado. No sé qué esperaba encontrarme en esos lugares, tal vez una nota, una clave, un mensaje, una maldita pista que apunte a su paradero, ¿qué podía perder?

Empecé a sentir pánico cuando mi auto se descompuso en media carretera. Giré la llave en la ignición y nada, una vez más —el auto grujía con el esfuerzo—, pero no encendió. A tres días de su desaparición, mi cabeza ya había agotado todas las posibilidades del porqué Jade se bajó de su auto en medio de la nada y, aunque las señales de daño en el motor de parecían haber sido ocasionadas pos-desaparición, tuvo una razón para detenerse; la idea de un sabotaje se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

Cerré todas las puertas y sentí como los hombres encargados de mi seguridad golpearon el vidrio con un ritmo despreocupado y casual.

—Señorita O'Brien, ¿está bien? —me preguntó Adrián desde afuera.

—Sí, emmm… parece que se ahogó, pero todo bien.

—Llamaremos a una grúa para que recoja su automóvil. Venga, por favor, nosotros la llevaremos a su destino. —Decidí no hacerle caso, saqué mi teléfono e inventé una historia.

—Ya llamé a un amigo para que venga por mí, lo esperaré. No se preocupe —le dije, pero no era verdad, en ese momento apenas se me ocurrió llamar a Andre.

—No es una buena idea. Salga de su auto, podría correr peligro. La llevaremos a la residencia de inmediato.

No abrí. Marqué a escondidas el número de Andre y subí el aparato llevándolo a mi oído. Adrián dio unos pasos en dirección a su compañero y comenzó a hablar con él al oído, no los pude escuchar. Después de su corta conversación, el otro agente se alejó haciendo una llamada y yo esperé a que mi amigo me contestara.

—Por suerte aún tengo señal —dije mirando las siglas LTE de mi pantalla y, como una maldición auto-infringida, en ese momento perdí por completo toda conectividad—. Bien, Iz. Tenias que abrir la boca, genial.

No era coincidencia, alcé la vista logré divisar a Adrián por el retrovisor, quitando el dedo del botón de una pequeña caja plástica que guardó en su bolsillo, un desinhibidor de señal sin duda.

Me pidió un par de veces más que bajara del vehículo, sin conseguirlo. Le mencioné que Andre estaba en camino y que lo esperaría adentro, se resignó con esa respuesta y fue a sentarse junto con su compañero en el auto de vigilancia.

No menos de diez minutos por reloj, pasó a nuestro lado un camión de carga. No me alarmé o asuste para nada, estábamos en una vía pesada de la autopista, camiones vienen y van, pero este se detuvo justo detrás de mí.

Intenté nuevamente con la ignición.

—Vamos, pequeño…¡vamos!

No respondió. Mi auto acababa de pasar la revisión vehicular y, desde que lo compré, no ha dado ningún problema. Todo lo que sucedía, apestaba a sabotaje.

Adrián volvió a acercarse.

—Señorita O'Brien, por favor baje del auto.

—¡No!

—Por favor, no nos fuerce a obligarla.

—¡Sabotaje, lo sabía! —dije para mi misma.

—Por favor, no ponga resistencia. La llevaremos a ver a la señorita West.

Tan solo con la mención de su nombre detuve todos mis movimientos, "Jade", pensé y antes de preguntarle cómo podía estar segura de que decía la verdad, él me hizo una seña para que la llamara por teléfono.

Observé la pantalla de mi celular y la señal había vuelto. La llamé de inmediato, estaba segura de que cambiaran de opinión o querían distraerme. Así que, mientras escuchaba la llamada repicar, giré a verlos y no les quite la vista de encima hasta que escuché su voz.

—Cuervo…

—¡¿Jade?!

—Hey… —dijo calmada, dándome un alivio que esperaba por días. Estaba viva, se escuchaba bien, ¡estaba viva!—, Iz, no me dejarán decir más que esto por el momento: estoy bien, te amo y… ven a mí.

«A mí», palabras clave, si hubiese dicho «por mí» habría entrado en pánico más allá de su presunta tranquilidad.

—Estos hombres quieren secuestrarme, dicen que me llevarán a ti, pero…

—Te traerán aquí, tranquila. Solo sal del auto y ven conmigo.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba adentro de mi auto?

—No puedo hablar mucho por teléfono. Te lo explicaré todo aquí. Sal del auto y ven con ellos.

No quería colgar, al final, no tuve que hacerlo, el tono intermitente comenzó a sonar y yo me armé de valor para bajar del auto.

—No se preocupe, tenemos estrictas órdenes de cuidarla.

Eso mismo es lo que me tenía intranquila.

¿Quiénes eran estos tipos? Se supone que el equipo de seguridad que contrató mi abogado. ¿Es John el que está atrás de todo esto? ¿Por qué se llevó a Jade? ¡¿Por qué tanto secreto?!

Cat seguía en mi casa, esperando a que regrese, estaba con Andre y no teníamos idea de dónde estaba Robbie. Debí advertirles sobre él, decirles que no confíen, que no se le acerquen. Peor no lo hice por sus recomendaciones.

¿Es John quién dice ser o trabaja para ellos?

¿Acaso he estado dentro de la boca del lobo sin saberlo y no me queda nada más que esperar para que me mastiquen y me escupan por ahí?

—Está bien, hagamos esto de una buena vez.

* * *

**Nota:**

Perdón por no publicar dos días, se me terminó el saldo de internet en el teléfono, pero acabo de encontrar un poco de señal wifi. Espero poder subir por lo menos uno más hoy. Esperemos. Gracias por sus reviews.


	183. Slap

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 11 de Julio subiré los capítulos 182 - 183 y 184.**

* * *

El sonido de una cachetada es muy particular. Más cuando, encima de todo, viene acompañado de dolor, porque es tu cachete el que acaba de ser abofeteado.

Izzy si que tiene la mano… pesada, como una piedra.

—¡¿Estabas bien todo este tiempo y no se te ocurrió avisarme?!

—Cuervo, yo…

—¡No me digas Cuervo! En este momento quiero matarte, Jade. No me llames con cariños, ¡no los quiero!

Ya me suponía que, al llegar aquí, Izzy estaría completamente enfadada por la incertidumbre de mi desaparición. Eso lo esperaba, lo veía venir. El no tener el control de las cosas no va con su personalidad y debió tener el corazón colgando de un hilo durante estos días, lo sé, yo habría estado igual que ella, si no peor. De la misma manera, dolió.

Esperé unos minutos, ella no hacia más que apretar la mandíbula con tanto enojo y miraba al piso tratando de controlarse, contando hasta cien si tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Ya, podemos hablar? —le pregunté unos minutos después, con la voz baja, confiando en que ya estuviese más calmada.

—¡No! —respondió con otro grito, confirmándome que todavía necesitaba más tiempo y bufó como un toro enfurecido por varios minutos más. Respetamos su silencio hasta que sola, mucho más ligera y suelta, se abrazó de mi cuello—. Pensé que estabas muerta o algo así —me dijo ya más apacible, no tenía intensiones de soltarse de mí, pero Liam la esperaba a un lado y yo fui poniéndome un tanto ansiosa. Él quería hablar con ella, presentarse y explicarle algunas cosas que ni siquiera yo sé. Me han entretenido con todo, menos con la verdad, desde que llegué.

—Iz, creo que…

—No, no todavía…, por favor —me pidió, apretando aun más sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Vi a Liam hacerme una venia y, con la mirada y un gesto de sus manos, hizo que todos los agentes se marcharan del lugar.

Cuando quedamos únicamente los tres, él asintió, dejándome saber que podía quedarme abrazada de su cuerpo un momento más. El hombre puede ser un mafioso, pero cuánta paciencia tiene con su familia, es una ying y yang, un león compasivo.

—¿Dónde diablos estamos? —susurró, menos fúrica, hasta cierto punto temerosa, dejaba ver todos sus sentimientos juntos, no fueron ser días fáciles, de eso estoy segura.

—Esa pregunta te la contestaré yo. —Escuchamos la voz ronca del dueño de casa y nos separamos.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó Izzy con altanería, recuperando su fuerza, su ira—. ¡¿Por qué secuestro a Jade y qué quiere conmigo?!

—Iz, cálmate, por favor. —Le pedí, intentando que bajara su voz y cambiara su tono. Es otra de las cosas que este hombre odia, los gritos.

—Jade, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? —me solicitó él, pero yo sentí como ella se resistía a la idea y me jaló por la muñeca, obligándome a quedarme.

—Está bien, no confías en mí… —le dijo, permitiéndome quedarme.

—¡No, no lo hago. Ahora, explíquese inmediatamente!

Lo vi respirar profundamente, no estaba contento con el comportamiento de su más nueva visita.

—Bien. —Aceptó, acercándose unos pasos—. Yo, soy Liam. —estiró su mano esperando que Izzy le devuelva el gesto, lo que no sucedió. Volvió a inhalar y la retiró, evidentemente molesto por la falta de respeto—. Liam… Liam O'Brien, tu abuelo.

* * *

**Nota:**

Un capítulo cortísimo y otro en la noche. Buen sábado.

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por sus reviews. Los aprecio muchísimo a todos.


	184. Part One

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy, 11 de Julio subiré los capítulos 182 - 183 y 184.**

* * *

—Mi abuelo está muerto —fue lo que Izzy dijo al escuchar a Liam—, ambos lo están.

Él me pidió que los dejara a solas, ella por supuesto se negó, sujetándome del brazo con fuerza.

—No hay nada que no pueda decirme frente a Jade.

Realmente sentía miedo de que se empecinara en que me quedara con ella, ya habíamos tenido esta charla antes con Liam y lo que está sucediendo no es simple, él quería conservar la privacidad de su nieta; que ella elija qué decir y a quién.

Eventualmente Izzy aceptó que me fuera y subí a la habitación, donde me esperaba Aimée.

—¿Querés una bolsa con hielos o un bifé congelado para tu mejilla? —me preguntó de manera burlona cuando entré.

—Así que lo viste.

—¿Te dolió? Porque el cachetazo hizo eco hasta acá.

—Sí, dolió bastante…, pero bueno ya pasó —contesté, acercándome a la cama y me eché de espaldas—. Ahora que está aquí, ¿me vas a contar qué sucede? —insistí. Ella sabe lo que pasa, por lo menos una parte, la he escuchado hablar con su abuelo a lo lejos, además que el otro día vi a unas personas llegar en una camioneta a la madrugada y ella fue quien los guió al fondo de la propiedad, quien sabe qué traían ahí. Aimée sabe mucho de los negocios de su familia.

—Ya te dije la otra vez, esperá a que Tori te diga lo que quiera a su tiempo, te lo dijo el abuelo también.

—No dudo que lo haga, pero tú sabes, tal como yo, que no será neutral. —Trataba de encontrar comodidad en mi rostro después del golpe, de verdad fue una dura cachetada, todavía la sentía resonar en mi cara—. Por lo menos dime… ¿cómo es que desconocía que su abuelo vivía?, ¿por qué nunca lo conoció?

—Bueno, mirá, eso te lo puedo resumir —Aimée se levantó hasta la mini nevera de la habitación, sacó una cerveza y me la acercó. Todavía tenía una risita marcada de la escenita que su prima puso al llegar.

No quería ni ver lo roja que debía estar mi piel. Le agradecí colocando la lata en mi cachete.

Alivio, por fin, cuando el frío me tocó.

—Todo esto empezó a inicios de los años veinte, cuando mi bisabuelo Kieran emigró de Irlanda. Él y su familia eran muy pobres, vivían en un departamento diminuto Hell's Kitchen en Nueva York. Tenía diez años y para ayudar a sus papás con el gasto, entró de aprendiz de sastre.

—¿Me explicas cómo pasó de aprendiz de sastre a mansión con viñedo?

—Fácil, el negocio de la «seguridad privada» —respondió gestualizando con sus dedos, acompañada de una risa—, esperá que llegue a ese punto de la historia, ¿querés?

—¡Bien, bien!

—Bueno, mi bisabuelo era hijo único, ¿ves? No habían muchos chabones de su edad en su vecindario, por lo que hizo amistad con otro chico en el trabajo. Por años fueron como hermanos, ese niño era Nicolò Romina.

—¿Romina? ¡Claro!, el bisabuelo de Erika, me imagino.

—Precisamente —confirmó—. Con los años aprendieron mucho más que coser y entallar trajes; a los veinte años se pusieron un negocio juntos, servicio de sastrería a domicilio y les iba muy bien, pero en esos tiempos, aunque la mafia apenas empezaba, ya existían varios abusadores que se aprovechaban de los pequeños negocios, más que nada de los migrantes que trataban de salir adelante.

—De ahí viene la seguridad privada, entiendo.

—Exacto, un día, uno de estos tipos quiso robarse toda la guita de una viejita que vendía fruta. Mi bisabuelo y Nicolò la defendieron, golpeando al hombre hasta que quedó tumbado y lo metieron en una van. Lo llevaron hasta las afueras de la ciudad y lo botaron en media calle. Era tarde y aunque no lo mataron, la hipotermia lo hizo.

—Hmm, eso les serviría de advertencia a los demás, algo así como: «no te metas conmigo, me protegen Kieran y Nicolò».

—Eso, se hicieron mala fama desde ese día, pero una fama que construyó lo que ambas familias son ahora.

—¿Te molesta? —le pregunté, yo no sé si podría decir con orgullo que mi familia está en el negocio de la violencia o el tráfico, no después del historial de mi tía, de mi hermano. Claro que él, ahora, pertenece a este mundo. Todo esto empieza a sentirse demasiado cercano.

—No me molesta, para nada. Tal vez lo hizo cuando era chica y por eso me fui a vivir para Argentina con papá. Me alejé de mamá y de la familia por un tiempo, pero crecés y entendés que las cosas no son tan simples, que a veces hay que ser leal a la familia por sobre todas las cosas.

—La familia y la lealtad, lo sé, me lo has repetido diez mil veces. Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo fue que se enemistaron?

—Ah, ahí está lo complejo de todo esto. Mirá, Kieran y Nicolò se casaron con sus novias, ambos tuvieron dos críos. De los O'Brien, mi abuelo, Alfie y el abuelo Liam, y de los Romina, el abuelo de Erika y una hija, Marcelina.

—Espera, ¿ Liam no es tu abuelo?

—Mmm, sí y no. Mi verdadero abuelo era Alfie, el hijo mayor, pero, al morir, Liam fue quien se encargó de criar a mi mamá, así que él es mi abuelo de corazón.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu verdadero abuelo?

—Alfie cayó enamorado de Marcelina. El romance era bienvenido, ambos bisabuelos aprobaban la relación, pero Alfie no era un santo y tuvo una aventura con mi abuela que acababa de mudarse al barrio

—No me digas, la embarazó. —Típica historia, típica, pero bueno, quién sabe que tipo de anticonceptivos se usaban entonces.

—Sí, y cuando se conoció la noticia, Marcelina se puso muy mal y entró en una grave depresión. Terminó suicidándose al lanzarse del puente de Brooklyn.

—¡No!

—Pues, sí. Ambas familias comenzaron a tener muchos problemas, dividieron el negocio porque Nicolò comenzó a beber mucho. Culpaba a mi abuelo y a Kieran por la muerte de su hija y juró vengarse.

—Así que mataron a tu abuelo y eso lo comenzó todo.

—Nicolò era un hombre paciente, esperó a que mamá naciera y cumpliera seis meses. Envió a su hijo mayor y un par de sus empleados y acribillaron a Alfie y mi abuela en medio de la carretera, dejando a mi mamá en los brazos de sus difuntos padres.

—¿Qué? ¿La dejaron viva ahí a propósito?

—Según algunas versiones de la misma boca de los Romina, se escuchó decir que no tuvieron el corazón de matar a mamá, era una bebé y no llegarían a tal crueldad. Yo creo que fue más cruel que la dejaran allí, pero por suerte una familia pasó y la retiraron dejándola en un hospital donde Liam la recogió y la llevó a su casa para criarla como su hija.

—¿Liam no se vengó por lo que le hicieron a su hijo? —Yo lo habría hecho, no tengo duda de que me las cobraría de alguna manera.

—Mi abuelo es más paciente aun, quizá demasiado. En ese tiempo y después de varias semanas de luto, tuvieron una reunión donde acordaron mantenerse lejos, no se cruzarían en los negocios futuros, ni en los pasados. Cada uno manejaría una zona de la ciudad y ya, se dejarían en paz.

—Tregua… pero demasiado amarga. No sé qué abría hecho yo si mataran a mi familia a sangre fría. Ellos no tuvieron la culpa de que la tipa se mate.

—No, pero «así es el amor, no tiene razón», al menos eso dice el abuelo.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasó con La mamá de Izzy y Liam?

—Esa historia no me la conozco tan bien, pero de lo que sé. Holly vivía en Nueva York hasta que tuvo veinticinco años. Conoció a David, el papá de Tori y huyeron después de unos meses a las Vegas para casarse a escondidas.

—Vaya, así que eso de la aventura lo heredó de sus padres.

—Algo así —se rió—, Holly sabía que a Liam no le gustaría que se haya casando con un policía, más que nada con uno honesto. Para ese entonces el negocio que el abuelo había heredado de su padre ya había cambiado de la sastrería y la seguridad privada, a manejar varios casinos y lugares de apuestas ilícitas en la ciudad.

—Hmm, me pregunto ¿por qué no mataron a David ahí mismo? —dije en voz alta, dándome cuenta inmediatamente que los acababa de llamar asesinos—. Perdón, digo… era una… idea.

—Tranquila, entiendo que es lo primero que se te venga a la mente cuando escuchas mafia, pero no. Liam no es tan sucio en este tipo de situaciones, no como lo son los Romina.

—¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con esto?

—Mirá, el hecho de que David sea policía, era un peligro. Podía investigarlos, acusarlos, llevarlos frente a la ley, aunque muchos jueces y demás, estaban ya comprados. El punto es que no solo ponía nerviosa a nuestra familia, un policía es casi el enemigo mortal, ¿entendés?, un «no, no» rotundo y para proteger a Holly, Liam la «excomulgó» de la familia y la envió a Los Ángeles, arreglando el traspaso de su nuevo esposo, con un buen puesto en la fuerza.

—Pero, si él la quería lejos, ¿por qué vino a California también?

—No la quería lejos, Liam es un hombre muy de familia. Solo la quería fuera de Nueva York, para poder protegerla y mientras menos supiera David de su familia política, mejor.

—Por eso es que Izzy creía que sus abuelos estaban muertos.

—Sí, por eso… Igual, sirvió de muy poco. Los Romina siguieron los pasos de la familia hasta acá, llegaron hace más o menos veinticinco años, alrededor de cuando Tori nació, un par de años después de la boda. Liam se puso muy nervioso y mandó al resto de sus hijos a vivir a Irlanda, allá estarían seguros, allá nací yo.

—Pensé que eras argentina.

—No, bueno, mitad argentina. Mi papá es argentino puro, él viajó a estudiar a Irlanda y conoció a mamá, cuando tenía ocho años se divorciaron y él volvió a Sudamérica.

—Y tú viniste con él.

—No, me mudé a mis diecisiete, después de graduarme de la escuela, para estudiar letras y alejarme un poco de todo. En ese tiempo era paz y amor, y me avergonzaba un poco de las cosas que había escuchado al crecer, de saber que pertenecía a una familia de «mafiosos», algo que el resto de mi familia aborrece escuchar, para ellos no es una mafia, solo una familia poderosa. Yo acepto las cosas como son.

—Admito que cuando nos enteramos que un jefe de la mafia protegía a Izzy, nunca me imaginé que fuera su familia —le confieso, jamás en mi vida lo habría pensado, jamás.

—Yo, cuando me enteré que Tori había decidido quedarse con su padre tras el divorcio, me alegré, sentí que ella y yo teníamos mucho más en común, que jugar juntas cuando teníamos diez años, las vacaciones que fue a visitarnos a Irlanda. Significaba que ella no quería tener nada que ver con la familia y en ese tiempo era algo de admirar. Yo no sabía que Tori ignoraba por completo la verdad.

—No creo que le haga muy feliz ahora que Liam se lo cuente. Izzy es muy variante, es muy extrovertida, muy entradora, caprichosa de conseguir lo que quiere, pero si algo sé es que tiene un compás moral muy alto —mencioné otra vez mordiéndome la lengua segundos después—. ¡No que diga que ustedes no lo tienen…!

—Jade, dejá de preocuparte por como decís las cosas. Entiendo tu punto de vista, creeme.

—Tengo miedo, ¿sabes? De que Izzy vaya a enfadar a tu abuelo. Tori no tiene un barómetro para medir su imprudencia a veces. No cuando está enojada.

—Liam le dejará muy en claro por qué están aquí, hay mucho que estoy segura que ella querrá saber.

Eso, lo mucho que no me han contado es lo que más me preocupa. ¿Quienes eran esos hombres en esa van esa mañana? ¿Tiene que ver esto con la desaparición de Mitchell? Con qué exactamente.

Ya son más de dos horas y mi novia sigue hablando con su abuelo.

Aimée regresamos a ver a la puerta, acababan de golpear ligeramente y no esperábamos a nadie.

—¿Quién?

—Tengo una entrega para la señorita Jade West.

—¡¿Finn?!

—¡Hola, Dy!

Este sí que es un alivio, mi hermano volvió. Tal vez él me pueda contar algo más.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó en la cara y a quién debemos matar?

Genial, todo lo que no quería, envuelto en la nueva personalidad de mi hermano menor. Somos parte de la mafia.

* * *

**Nota:**

Un poco tarde, pero aquí está. Buen domingo.


	185. Part Two

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy publicaré los capítulos 185, 186 y 187. perdón por la demora.**

* * *

Su mirada es comprehensiva, dulce; marca una media sonrisa inconsciente con sus labios y habla con ternura, con amor y consideración. Lástima que me importe muy poco el teatro que pone, es un mafioso.

Con sus ojos, escapando del contacto con los míos, y minutos de silencio, admitió que es un asesino. No tuvo que hablar para responder la pregunta que le acababa de hacer. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien así?

La imagen que tenía de mi familia materna se iba haciendo oscura. Me sentí increíblemente sucia, asqueada de todo, de sentarme en esa silla, de respirar ese aire, de provenir… de él y de su mujer.

Mi abuela, Denisse O'Brien, había muerto hace unos años, prometiendo en su lecho de muerte que de alguna forma vengaría el asesinato de su hijo y maldeciría a todos los Romina. Ella haría en el más allá, lo que mi abuelo Liam, nunca hizo aquí.

Me contó esto como cuando un niño celebra una gran hazaña, era difícil no reconocer el placer en sus gestos, el orgullo; hasta cambió de postura, dándome a entender que, la pena que sintió antes —cuando me esquivó con la mirada—, era un acto digno de un Oscar.

Asco.

Eso es lo que sentí. Heredé tanto de él y eso me repugnaba.

Quizá lo que más me retuerce es la idea que, para desaparecer de la vida que creé, cambie mi nombre a los suyos. Yo misma me hago llamar Denisse O'Brien, el nombre de ella y el apellido de él. Detesto pensarlo, ver al destino burlarse de mí.

Liam mandó a llamar a mi madre, otra persona que no quería ver. Llegó con Trina y el bebé. Aunque no las vi de inmediato, lo supe; los escuché a lo lejos al saludarlo en la entrada. Al volver a la sala donde hablábamos fui frontal y expresé lo que tanto quería de él.

—Necesito una única cosa de usted.

—Dime, Izzy —respondió, sirviéndose un trago en el bar con la más absoluta tranquilidad.

—Sinceridad. —Me levanté hasta la ventana, observé afuera por un instante calculado y volteé para encontrarme con su duda marcada en el rostro. Sostenía el vaso en una mano, la otra la guardó en el bolsillo de su elegante pantalón y se tomó un tiempo para hablar.

—No soy un hombre que miente, mucho menos a su familia. La lealtad…

—¿Mandó a matar a mi padre? —Lo interrumpí, sus discursos me importaban poco, quería conocer la verdad y punto. Decirle adiós, tomar a Jade y salir de ahí.

—No —respondió con un palpable enojo—. No sería capaz de hacerle daño a mi hija sin un motivo.

—Papá se la llevó lejos, era un policía, era honesto…

—¿Implicas que yo no lo soy?

—Usted sabe que yo conozco a sus otras hijas, ¿verdad? A sus nietos y nietas. —Liam asintió esperando la explicación a mi lógica—. Cuando era chica fui a visitarlos a Irlanda y los escuché decir cuánto lo odiaban. Aborrecían la idea de que él fuera parte de su familia.

—Eso es verdad, pero no significa que tomáramos cartas en el asunto —aclaró con un fuerte tono, reprochándome que haya considerado esa idea—. Tu papá hacia feliz a Holly y me dolió en el alma pedirle que lo abandonara, que se divorciaran.

Su confesión me causo más confusión. El divorcio sucedió a mis dieciséis años, casi diecisiete y fue a causa del amorío de mamá. Lo que me contaba no tenía sentido.

—¿Qué tuvo usted que ver en el divorcio? Ella fue la que engañó a papá… No me va a decir ahora que usted intentaba protegerlo.

—Así fue —la escuché de repente. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parada, escuchándonos—. David comenzó a investigar al negocio familiar, sin saberlo, estaba muy cerca…

—¡¿Muy cerca de «esto»?! —pregunté señalando el lugar con mis manos. Más asco sentí ese segundo, ¿de qué familia y lealtad habla este hombre?, si lo único que intenta proteger es su preciado y maldito dinero.

Él respiró muy profundo y se limitó a mirar a mamá, esperando que ella tome las riendas de la situación y siguió dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—No es tan simple, amor.

—¿Quién mató a papá?

—Nadie, ninguno de nosotros. Él murió ejerciendo su trabajo con una bala perdida, eso lo sabes.

No, no lo sabía, ¿cómo creerle?

—Cuando tu papá estaba en el caso, mi yerno, el esposo de tu tía Sloane, se acercó a mí y me comentó del «problema». Él… pensaba que lo mejor sería matarlo y hasta sugirió que… nos deshiciéramos de tu mamá, de ustedes —explicó Liam, entrometiéndose en la charla que tenía con mi madre.

—¿El esposo de Sloane? Pensé que la mujer me quería.

—Lo hacía, todavía lo hace —confirma mi madre— es por eso que te elegí a ti y no a Trina para mentir sobre el romance con Gary. Yo te engañé, quería que me detestaras —decía con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos—, que me despreciaras, que te quedaras con él.

—No entiendo nada, nada…

—Izzy, como comprenderás, el esposo de mi hija Sloane trabajaba para mí. Dentro de la organización se encargaba de resolver los conflictos con terceros, de… limpiar asperezas, de…

—Matar. —Completé, el suspiro frustrado nuevamente, perdía su paciencia, pero esa era la verdad, esa era la realidad de esta familia.

—Le ordené que no se acercara, que Holly y ustedes no tenían nada que ver y que las alejaría de él inmediatamente —dijo mi abuelo acercándose sigilosamente a mamá—. Le pedí entonces que se divorciara y se fuera lejos, que corrían peligro.

—Yo fingí el amorío, poniéndote en medio, para que David no dudara y que la separación fuera definitiva.

—¿Por qué necesitabas que yo te odiara? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿No crees que yo te necesitaba, que quería a mi madre en mi vida?

—Lo hice porque Sloane no dejaría que le toquen un pelo a tu padre si tu estabas cerca y no tenías a nadie más que a él, ¿entiendes?

Tras esa explicación todo calzó, la furia que mi hermana siempre tuvo conmigo, su indignación cuando le hablaba del inexistente romance, de lo mucho que odiaba a mamá. Cuando en realidad ella lo hizo para proteger a papá, para cuidar de Trina, de ella misma de… nuestra familia.

—Mark era un hombre de cuidado. Imprudente, rencoroso, eso fue lo que lo mató finalmente hace tres años. Tras la muerte de mi esposa Denisse, él hizo una promesa. Vegaría la meurte de mi hijo en su nombre y… los Romina lo apresaron, torturándolo por días, hasta que lo fusilaron. Lo encontramos en la parte trasera de uno de nuestros casinos en Nevada. Fue un golpe muy duro para Sloane —admitió con trsiteza, no por el tipo, sino por su hija—. Lamentablemente, para cuando esto sucedió, tu papá ya se había… ido… ya no había nada que hacer.

Su arrepentimiento parecía sincero. Mamá le acarició el rostro y le sonrió; él la abrazó aceptando su consuelo. Recordé a mi propio padre con ese gesto. Él nunca supo de nada de la familia, del negocio de mi abuelo. Él creía como yo que ellos estaban muertos.

Mamá siempre lo amo, lo amó tanto que renunció a mí para protegerlo. Fue un golpe entender todo esto, la parte de mi historia que ignoraba. Pero… ¿qué más desconozco?

Esta no es la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora y siento que aun hay mucho por saber.

* * *

**Nota:**

Perdón por la demora, no tiene idea de lo difícil que fue publicar los últimos días de mis vacaciones. ayer regresé, pero el cansancio me venció. Hoy publicaré varios capítulos de corrido. Suerte.


	186. Part Three

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy publicaré los capítulos 185, 186 y 187. perdón por la demora.**

* * *

Había sido demasiada información por el momento. Necesitaba un respiro, pasar un rato con Jade, olvidarme si era posible de dónde estaba, de lo que sucedía.

Pedí un vaso de agua y después de beberlo me excusé. Ellos acordaron conmigo en que sería lo mejor, nos veríamos para la hora del almuerzo y continuaríamos con la charla. Me designaron un gorila que se encargara de guiarme por la casa hasta llegar a la habitación.

—Creo que puedo desde aquí, gracias —le dije, pero el ni se inmutó. Perro guardián, dije.

Golpeé la puerta, mas al oír risas —conocidas y extrañas—, entré sin recibir permiso.

—¡Hey! —me dijo Jade, levantándose de su comprometedora posición en la cama.

No la miré, mi vista estaba fija en la chica que la acompañaba. Ya nada me parecía extraño. Aimée, «la argentina», seguro enviada allá para espiarnos, genial.

—No sé como presentarte a alguien que ya conoces… Ella es…

—Tu amiga «argentina». —Cité con mi dedos—. Y no, nunca la conocí, por si no lo recuerdas.

—En realidad soy tu prima y sí, me conoces. Fuiste a mi casa en Irlanda cuando teníamos diez años —mencionó y me quedé viéndola con detenimiento. Era casi irreconocible con su cabello color almendra, si es que eso es un color, y sus reflejos blancos y violetas, pero lo hice. Era una de esas niñas que jugaba conmigo, mi compañera de alcoba es más, la hija de Brianna.

—Pensé que tu nombre era Amy no Aimée, pero entiendo de donde nació el diminutivo.

—Así que me recuerdas.

Lo hacía y, reprochándome, lo hacía con cariño. Ella es una de las personas que más extrañé al regresar a Estados Unidos y con la que no conservé enojo. Ella escuchó lo que hablaron mis tías sobre mi papá ese día, ambas nos escondíamos bajo una mesa con mantel; no nos vieron. Esa noche, me pidió disculpas por lo dicho, justificó a su madre y a Sloane. Mantuvimos correspondencia por algunos meses más, pero —más temprano que tarde— eso se acabó.

—¿A tanto llega el interés de Liam en «protegerme» que te mandó a Argentina para espiarnos?

—No, no fue así. Yo vi a Jade en la cafetería y sabía quien era y que además era tu novia, me acerqué y nos hicimos amigas. El abuelo no supo hasta después que yo estaba tan cerca —me dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto me acercó a ella de niña, sincera, cordial—. Los encargados de su seguridad estaban mucho más cerca de lo que crees, pero se dedicaron a cuidarte a ti… yo me tomé la libertad de pegarme de Jade.

—Genial, entonces sí mandó a gente al viaje.

—Él no correría riesgos, no contigo. —De reojo vi las latas de cerveza vacías sobre la cama. Moría del calor y de la sed, algo que ella notó de inmediato alcanzándome una helada de la mini nevera—. Mejor será que las deje descansar a solas, pronto será el almuerzo —se acercó a darme un abrazo—. Te he extrañado —me dijo cálidamente y se separó, haciéndose a un lado para salir de la habitación.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta y giré para ver a mi novia. La cachetada que le di al llegar había dejado una apreciable huella roja en su mejilla. Lo lamenté, mi ira se desbordó y ni me di cuenta de cuanto daño le había hecho. No es que estuviese aquí por su propia voluntad.

—Siento tanto… —acaricié mi propio cachete como reflejo del suyo y camine unos pasos hasta alcanzarla—… esto, fui una idiota, amor.

—Ya está, pasó —me respondió con una media sonrisa que le dolió darle—. Sé que esto no es lo que querías, Izzy…

—Tori…, por favor —la corregí sacudiendo la cabeza, negando lo que yo misma decía. Luché tanto por mi cambio, porque ella usara mi elegido apodo y ahora, le pedía que vuelva a lo de antes.

—No es lo que esperabas. A mi también me sorprendió, pero esta gente te adora, te aman, no…

—¿No, qué? —exhalé cansada, rindiéndome sobre la cama con mi espalda plana sobre el colchón y mis pies aun tocando el piso—. ¿No quieren hacerme daño? ¿No nos matarán cuando esto termine? ¿No, qué?

—No es buena idea que los antagonices —paró acostándose a mi lado y recuperando su discurso cuando yo estaba por hablar—… sé que lo haces, no lo niegues.

—Han estado mezclados en mi vida, de una forma u otra, desde que era una mocosa y ahora resulta que estamos aquí, sin poder volver a casa, no podemos ni dejarles saber a Cat y Andre que Robbie es peligroso, que se cuiden de él…

—Él no representa un peligro para ellos, ya no.

—¿Cómo que no?, nadie sabe donde está…

—Yo lo sé… bueno, no exactamente, pero… Finn vino hace unas horas, te mandó saludos por cierto.

—Gracias —respondí indiferente.

—Le pregunté, casi en las mismas palabras, lo que acabas de decir y él me aseguró que Robbie está en «custodia» que pronto, lo veremos, tú en realidad.

—Así que tu hermano trabaja para mi abuelo.

—Mhmm, desde hace tiempo en realidad. La excusa de que la mafia lo seguía hace unos meses, cuando regresamos de Las Vegas, era una trampa para poner nervioso a Robbie y a Erika, para provocarlos. Así lograron desestabilizar sus alianzas, si no lo hacían, ellos se habrían acercado demasiado a ti.

—¡Pero quemaron mi casa, casi Cat y yo adentro!

—Si Finn y tu abuelo no montaban ese el plan, con ayuda devarios agentes infiltrados que trabajan en el FBI, nos habrían convertido en chuletas asadas la noche anterior, a las tres.

—¡Dios! ¿En qué diablos estamos metidas?

—Finn dijo que con tanto alboroto, mi regreso, la comunicación con tu abogado y la posibilidad de que llamaran a la policía, fue lo que los asustó y decidieron esperar. El incendio fue su primera advertencia y no tanto para ti, sino para tu abuelo. Te habían encontrado y estaban cerca.

—¿Te dijo Finn por qué Robbie está actuando de esta manera, por qué quiere matarme?

—No, él dijo que eso es algo que debes hablar con tu abuelo, Liam te dará los detalles y luego, se marchó a Los Angeles, asegurándome que cuidaría de Andre y Cat.

No dejo de mirarla y ese contraste tan grande del rojo y el blanco de su piel. Soy una bruta, salvaje, una verídica O'Brien. Debí estar poseída para golpearla así.

—Lo siento tanto, amor —volví a disculparme y me abracé de su cuerpo. Ella levantó su brazo para que me acomodara en su pecho y me envolvió con él.

—Ya pasó, no importa. Duerme un poco, que parece que esto no se va a terminar pronto. Déjate llevar.

* * *

**Nota:**

Un par de capítulos más para el día de hoy, aunque aún estoy retrasada con las publicaciones.


	187. Last Part

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy publicaré los capítulos 185, 186 y 187. perdón por la demora.**

* * *

Yo no soy un hombre que perdona fácilmente, por esa misma razón he cometido muchos errores. Quizá debí aprender que la violencia no resuelve nada, que únicamente trae, más violencia.

Cuando descubrí que mi hija Holly se había casado con David, me sentí traicionado —un policía es el enemigo número uno de un mafioso, cuando no está en su rol de pagos—, dos cosas pasaron por mi mente enforces. La primera, si me negaba a su unión, podría perderla por siempre, haciendo más grande el resentimiento que el resto de mi familia sentía con la misma noticia; y la segunda, en dónde terminaría todo esto si la familia no cambiaba.

Llevaba ya veintiséis años cuidando a mi sobrina como mi propia hija y en ese tiempo no me preocupé de demostrarle que no ganaría nada al vengarse de la muerte de sus padres. Mi otra hija, Sloane, era igual. Llevaba la furia y el odio en las venas, siempre quiso demostrarle a los Romina que nosotros, los O'Brien, cantaríamos gloria al final.

Holly por el contrario, siempre fue una mujer pacífica, libre, inteligente y detestaba las charlas sobre el negocio familiar. Un día, cuando cumplió quince años, me pidió que le cumpla un deseo y yo le dije:

—Claro, princesa, lo que tú quieras.

—Prométeme que dejarás todo esto a un lado, que serás un buen hombre.

Fue la primera vez que sentí mi corazón partirse por una de mis hijas. Se lo prometí, un día lo haría.

Esa era mi hija, valiente, orgullosa de sus valores; ella merecía más de mí.

Decidí entonces que la protegería en California con su decisión; a mis otras dos también y, junto con mi esposa, las envié a Irlanda. Por lo menos hasta librarnos de los Romina.

David llegó a agradarme, mientras más conocía de él —a la distancia—, más me complacía la idea de que mi hija estaba lejos del legado que mi padre creó. El puertorriqueño era un hombre recto, llevaba en su frente siempre el ideal de la justicia, así educó a mis nietas, aunque entre ellas, también está la «buena» y la «mala».

Trina es más como las dos hijas que envié a Irlanda, Brianna y Sloane. Tori es más como Holly. Doy el crédito a ese hombre y a mi hija en su caso; en el de su primera hija, le quito todo el valor a las visitas que tuvo durante esos años de adolescencia porque, claramente, la marcaron. Sus tías la llenaron de esas ideas absurdas.

Todavía las recuerdo cuando eran bebés. En varias ocasiones, su mamá se comunicaba conmigo en secreto y concertábamos una cita en un parque. Ellas nunca supieron que yo era su abuelo, ni siquiera caminaban cuando nos veíamos.

A Tori le encantaba el helado de chocolate, golosa como yo, risueña y juguetona. Se embarraba toda la carita y yo la amaba con cada carcajada, con cada uno de sus besos dulces. Ambas eran hermosas, pero mi Tori aun más. Y, aunque ahora se haga llamar Izzy —como su abuela—, siempre me gustó más su antiguo nombre de pila.

Cuando crecieron, las visitas se terminaron. Ellas comenzarían a recordarme y eso no era bueno.

Me dediqué a verlas de lejos, a ir a sus partidos de fútbol o a las presentaciones de ciencias de la escuela; luego a los conciertos de la secundaria. Finalmente, fui a un par de eventos en los que Tori cantaba. Mi nieta si que tiene talento y gracia, mi bebé. Nunca me perdí de una de sus películas. En muchas tuve que abandonar la sala el momento en que una escena amorosa sucedía. No podía ver a mi nieta de esa forma, me excusaba al corredor por unos minutos y volvía para concluirla.

Lamento que Trina no tuviera el mismo talento, su vida hubiese sido mejor de esa forma. Fue triste ver en lo que se convirtió, una mujer sin compasión, interesada al máximo, chantajista, ahora con un bebé que tiene mi nombre, William.

Ellas no lo saben, pero he pecado, rompí mi promesa y hasta… he matado por ambas.

El primero fue un chico que Tori veía, su novio, un rockerito llamado Matthew Crown. Abusador de primera, la golpeó de tal forma que su «incidente» se dio a conocer en las noticias después de su arresto. Yo estaba enfurecido, mi bebé había sido su saco de boxeo, no estaba dispuesto a verla convertirse en una estadística. Mandé a buscarlo, a traerlo hasta el rancho. Lo encerré en uno de los sótanos y lo escarmenté un poco a golpes, quería que sintiera cada roce que le dio a Tori.

Horas después comenzó a gritar sus advertencias. Chorreaba sangre por su rostro, pero no le importó. Decía que si no lo dejaba ir, buscaría a mi nieta y le daría su merecido por andar —como el dijo—: «de zorra con su amigo». Lo miré por una última vez y ordené que le pegaran un tiro. Ni siquiera lo pensé, su vida no me importaba ni un poco.

Di un paso fuera del sótano y escuché el disparo. Seguí caminando tranquilo y subí al mirador. Era un día bastante calmado, soleado, seco. Vi como metían su cuerpo en una camioneta y fueron a enterrarlo en el desierto. Yo di media vuelta y fui a disfrutar del clima en mi jardín, junto a la piscina, Tori estaría mejor sin él.

Con Trina fue distinto, sucedió apenas hace unos meses, no es ni un año de ese día.

Tenía un buen novio, amigo de mi Tori; talentoso músico y productor. Es desconsolador que ella haya pensado que saldría más aventajada de frecuentarse con ese chico, Oliver. Estoy seguro de que el embarazo fue provocado, pero Trina, ella no piensa en las consecuencias. Cuando se lo mencionó —esperando seguramente una boda—, el cobarde la dejó. No quería saber nada del bebé.

No pasaron ni cuatro semanas, tal vez ni tres y recibí una noticia increíble; literalmente, no la podía creer. El idiota de Oliver había ido a buscar un matón en el bar donde trabajan muchos de mis chicos de forma independiente. Todos ellos son leales, conocen el costo de la traición, por lo que el minuto que recibieron el pedido para matar a Trina, me lo hicieron saber.

Beck era un chico muy ignorante, para decir poco. Quería pagar la «exorbitante» cantidad de cien mil ochocientos treinta y un dólares, para que desapareciera el pequeño problema.

¡Iluso!

Por supuesto debía enseñarle una lección.

Yo conocía personalmente a uno de los chicos que trabaja en la organización en el departamento eléctrico, Sinjin Van Cleef, experto en dispositivos digitales, micrófonos, cámaras, controles remoto. Comenzó a trabajar con nosotros porque necesitaba ayuda encontrando a su madre. Investigo mucho, hackeó una de nuestras computadoras, encontró mi nombre y vino a pedirme ayuda. Me prometió asegurar todas mis máquinas y el sistema de seguridad, además de ofrecerme su lealtad, que es algo que de verdad aprecio. Ahora trabaja a tiempo completo conmigo, vive bastante cómodo y su mamá está bien cuidada en un asilo. Es un buen chico, me agrada.

Le encargué que adecue el auto de Oliver comentándole el incidente, al parecer el siempre tuvo un gusto por mi nieta Trina. Un control remoto bastaría para provocarle un accidente a alta velocidad. Sinjin me contó que eran compañeros en la secundaria, que le gustaban las carreras de autos. Parecía el plan perfecto, morir a manos de algo que amas. Era dulce pensar que no podría hacer nada, una vez que subiera al vehículo e ingresara a la autopista, sufriría una horrible y agonizante muerte.

Sinjin instaló también un sensor de peso para asegurarnos de que Beck estuviera solo. Jamás nos imaginamos que esa chica, Eva, se robaría su auto y saldría como loca por la autopista, no había una cámara que pudiera confirmr quién manejaba.

Oliver murió bajo sus propias manos, el dinero que pagó ahora lo tiene la mamá de su hijo.

Pero lo que me hizo recobrar mi perspectiva fue el desastre que esa venganza fue, de principio a fin. Puse en peligro a una chica inocente que tardó muchísimo en recuperarse. Me sentí imprudente, irresponsable y recordé que lo estaba haciendo todo mal. Me ocupé de ayudarla con el traslado a San Francisco, lamentablemente el hospital ya había sido pagado por Jade, pero lo demás, lo pagué yo a nombre de mi nieta, Tori. Ella siempre ha sido muy considerada y amable, además tenía el dinero, nadie la cuestionaría, al menos eso esperaba y hasta el momento ha sido así.

Sinjin sintió mucha culpa y quiso reponer lo que él consideraba como su error. No entendía que nada de lo que había hecho era su responsabilidad, que yo fui el que lo llevó a esto. Él insistió, se reprochaba todos los días el accidente. Por lo que, meses después, le encargué la seguridad de mi nieta y su novia. El debería seguirlas a ellas y a su otro compañero, Robbie; asegurarse que no corrían peligro con él.

La mayoría del tiempo me pregunto si el karma existe, no solo eso, también pienso si los pecados que he cometido en mi vida, la promesa que le rompí a mi hija, es la que ahora las persigue.

Siempre fui cuidadoso rodeando a mi nieta con gente en la que confiaba.

Primero, John Collins, su abogado. Un profesional muy bien contactado y que ha estado cerca de mi familia desde que era un niño. Ha trabajado con nosotros desde que se graduó de la univerdidad. Siempre la protegería, le recomendaría lo mejor, cuidaría de su intereses.

Después vino, Tess Hollister, ella es un numerito, eso no se discute; una poderosa mujer, muy ambiciosa. A veces pierde su perspectiva, pero sabe cómo y cuándo rectificar.

Philip Voltaire fue quien nos presentó, él es ahora el nuevo agente de Tori. Es un buen amigo, amable; ha tenido experiencias muy desagradables en el amor. Se casó con una mujer sin escrúpulos, Lauren Hoffman, amiga personal de la familia Romina. Yo fui quien le ayudo en su divorcio, él siempre se ha estado agradecido conmigo por eso.

Pero… lo pienso y lo pienso.

Hace cinco años recibí una llamada, era de John. Tori necesitaba ayuda con uno de sus amigos. Había sido atrapado haciendo trampa en uno de los clubes clandestinos de los Romina, junto con Finn.

Robbie Shapiro, endeudado hasta los dientes, torturado en uno de las carnicerías de la ciudad. Típico escarmiento de esa gentuza. Le había pedido ayuda a mi nieta, desesperado y ella, junto con John —quien coincidentemente había sido compañero de la universidad de David Vega—, estaban tratando de sacarlo del aprieto.

Lo que ella no sabe es que, esa noche, yo mismo fui a hablar con Nicolò Romina Segundo. Arrogante, vil, oscuro como él mismo, mucho más que su padre. Me ofreció de todo para poder matarlo. Yo tuve que rogarle que no lo hiciera y que además liberara al otro chico. El dinero que Tori logró reunir, no fue ni la vigésima parte de lo que tuve que pagar por ambos, pero los saqué de ese apuro.

Le pedí a John que hiciera un contrato con este chico, él era el que me importaba de los dos, Robbie podía involucrar en problemas graves a mi nieta en el futuro. El papel decía claramente que tenía terminantemente prohibido volver a pisar un casino, que no apostaría nunca más y si rompía el trato, «la mafia» se encargaría de esconder sus restos en la arena; si era un buen día, sus partes terminarían juntas, de lo contrario…

Él lo firmó y yo lo vigilé unos meses, luego, lo dejé pasar, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que vigilar a un nerd. Debí haberlo cortado en mil pedazos. Enviar sus ojos a sus padres, dejar que lo coman las aves de rapiña en el desierto…

… Debí matarlo.

Hace más de un año, recibí otra llamada. Era Tess, me informó que algo había pasado en un fiesta y se disculpó con mucho arrepentimiento. Se culpaba por haber dejado a mi nieta sola, sin embargo, yo no la responsabilicé. También la engañaron y Tori ya no era «un bebé». Nadie vio esto venir.

Las señales eran bastante obvias, alguien la había… violado.

Usaron una droga que no es muy común. Un estupefaciente que distribuyen, nada más y nada menos que los Romina. Lo supimos cuando Tess la obligó —después del hecho— a hacerse pruebas de sangre para asegurarse que no tenía ninguna enfermedad venérea después del incidente. El rastro de la droga comenzaba a desaparecer de su sistema, pero los especialistas concordaron en que el hallazgo era positivo y fue cuando la investigación inició.

Debí saber que el culpable querría un poco de gloria, reconocimiento y una noche, completamente borracho, Robbie se juntó con Finn.

Le contó que había hecho un trato con los Romina para romper el acuerdo que tenía conmigo. Su comisión había sido matar a mi nieta. Si lo lograba, tendría la protección de esa familia, lo contratarían para que presente su show con su estúpido títere en un casino de Las Vegas, podría jugar poker, vivir como le diera la gana. Él aceptó.

La confesión no paró allí. Con mucha paciencia le contó que tenía a un buen contacto dentro de esa familia, le había facilitado las drogas y el acceso a la fiesta de un rapero conocido para ejecutar su plan.

Durante la noche Tori bebió, su copa era especial. Cuando estuvo inconsciente, la metieron en un cuarto y la violaron, no solo él, su complice también y había algo más… ¡Grabaron un video de todas las porquerías que le hicieron a mi bebé!

Cuando terminaron con ella, debían matarla. Un revolver con silenciador y ¡pum!, todo terminaría. No contaban con que uno de ellos estaba tan drogado que, jactándose de lo que acababan de hacer, envió el video a su hermano, arruinando su plan. Ahora existía evidencia y la policía o los O'Brien llegarían a ellos con facilidad.

Se marcharon, la dejaron allí, entre las sábanas sucias en esa habitación, como si fuese un juguete usado… ¡Malditos!

Finn escuchó todo esto completamente asqueado, disgustado, quería matarlo el mismo. Esta era la chica que le gustaba a su hermana, una persona que había conocido desde que era chico, quería venganza. Pero fingió, porque sabía quién fue el que le salvó la vida hace varios años, yo. Finn entendía que esto era algo que yo querría y que merecía saber.

Vino a mi casa inmediatamente y se ofreció a seguir investigando, convertirse en un infiltrado, hacerse amigo de Robbie nuevamente, trataría de descubrir quienes eran los otros involucrados; y, cuando tuviera toda la información, yo mismo pondría una bala en sus sienes.

Finn es un gran chico, ha cumplido desde entonces con todo lo que ofreció. Ya no se droga, sabe que si se mantiene limpio tiene un futuro conmigo.

Ha pasado más de un año y Robbie y sus secuaces se ocultaron muy bien. Ahora sabemos que él hizo esto con Karl Thomas, amigo suyo en las drogas, chico que le presentó a la siempre «buena para nada» de Erika Romina.

Erika y Robbie se hicieron pareja e idearon el plan completo. Fue ella misma quien le dio la mejor mercancía, aquella que es exclusiva de su familia —es obvio que no tiene una mente muy brillante sobre sus hombros—, puso también el dinero para contratar a los meseros que estarían en esa fiesta para que intoxiquen a Tori y de la misma manera los sobornó para que Karl pueda entrar en la casa sin problemas, en ese tiempo él tenía una orden de alejamiento de su hermano, que estaba presente en dicho evento… y, como si no fuera suficiente, fue ella quien sostuvo la cámara mientras los otros dos…

Ahora lo sabemos todo.

Erika y los Romina están detrás de esto, Robbie y Karl la violaron y, los tres, aun quieren matarla. Dan, amigo de mi nieta, no es en verdad su amigo. Tuvo el video en su posesión durante todo este tiempo y nunca dijo nada.

Los cuatro yacen en este mismo instante en los calabozos del rancho. Uno a uno los traje aquí y, si no fuera por que mis nietas, mi hija, mi bisnieto y Jade están aquí… ya todos estarían camino al desierto.

—Papá, es hora de almorzar, ¿vienes? —me pregunta mi hija, asomando la cabeza.

—Gracias, Holly. Ya voy.

Soy un hombre que odia romper su palabra, pero que lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones. No sé si puedo decir que me arrepienta, la verdad es que, sí, la familia debe cambiar, esto debe terminarse, pero asimismo… la familia y la lealtad, siempre serán lo más importante. Al menos para mi.

* * *

**Nota:**

Ya está el siguiente en proceso, pero no creo que lo termine hoy. Dejo estos tres y una vez más me disculpo por demorarme tanto en actualizar.

Pregunta, ¿se cumplieron sus pronósticos?

Suerte a todos.


	188. Gremlin

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

El bebé de Beck es hermoso. Moreno como su padre, su cabello delgado y castaño, sus ojos café profundos y esa sonrisa, como la que me daba él cuando estábamos juntos, cuando era aun un buen tipo.

Recordé los tiempos en que ambos hablábamos del futuro y planeábamos tener una familia. Que ingenuos éramos, apenas con diecisiete años y ya envisionábamos nuestra vida completa; éramos tan inocentes, tan jóvenes. Nada nos advirtió que terminaríamos odiándonos, que cambiaríamos tanto, que él tendría un hijo con la detestable de Trina y que sería tan lindo como siempre lo soñamos.

El monstruo me vio a lo lejos. Estaba descansando en el hombro de su madre. Es muy pequeño, pero juro que me vio, se concentró en mí con sus enormes pestañas abriéndose y cerrándose sobre sus ojos.

Le saludé con un corto movimiento de mi mano; me ignoró. No debe tener la edad para responder o quizá entenderme. ¿A esa edad entienden cosas? ¿Quién sabe?, pero me vio.

Trina ha cambiado mucho, está casi irreconocible. Tiene una actitud de madre abnegada, cariñosa hasta amable, no es ella. Ya sé, ¡la cambiaron en la maternidad!, porque además es casi un figurín, como si nunca hubiese estado embarazada. Aunque, para ser justos, dicen que los gremlins siempre se devoran a sus madres durante los primeros meses de vida.

—¿Quieres sostenerlo? —me preguntó ella, inmediatamente poniéndolo en mis brazos.

—Espera… no… yo no…

Quise devolverlo, pero se agarró fuerte de mí. Sus dedos diminutos me dieron tanta ternura y luego, para colmo, dio un bostezo que me conquistó.

¿Por qué tienen que ser tan lindos y oler tan rico?

Maldita naturaleza y su forma de obligarnos a cuidar de los pitufos. Es un bebe adorable.

Fue extraño tenerlo en mi pecho. Lo más cerca que he estado a tener sobre mí a un hijo de un amigo es cuando Chesca viene y se acomoda a mi lado al despertar o llega a lamerme la cara para que la lleve afuera.

William… él entra en otro nivel. Es como ver a un Beck miniatura y, si estuviese vivo, no podría negar su paternidad; es su copia Xerox.

Me pregunto ¿cómo habrían lucido nuestros bebes? Sus genes son fuertes, pero los míos no se quedan atrás.

No creo que habrían heredado mi tez tan blanca. ¿Mis ojos?, quizá. Mi genio… eso, eso se llevarían o, bueno, si salían a él cuando estábamos en la secundaria, no me habría quejado.

—Mi nieto es hermoso, ¿no te parece? —escuché a Liam acercarse a mis espaldas y gire mi cuerpo con cuidado. Sentía como si tuviera una docena de huevos en las manos y se me caerían si no tenía cuidado—. Ven aquí mi amor, con tu abuelo que te ama.

Lo tomo en brazos y lo levantó haciendo bromas. No me di cuenta de la cara que yo tenía, hasta que Liam se alejó para colocarlo en el coche de bebé y, detrás de él, descubrí a Izzy, viéndonos con un gesto indescifrable y una postura enojada. Estaba cruzada de brazos, firme; observaba la escena y pensaba sin decir nada.

Finalmente se decidió en estar molesta, marcó las líneas de sus cejas y estiró unos milímetros los labios antes de contraerlos por completo y quitó su mirada sobre mí para evitarme.

—Vengan, la comida esta lista —nos llamó Aimée al comedor que ella misma se encargó de decorar.

Iz me regreso la vista por dos segundos —contados— y bufó, siguiendo a su prima. Ya dije, decidió enojarse. Quién sabe por qué diablos conmigo, pero… se enojó.

Este almuerzo será interesante para decir poco… solo espero que no termine como en las películas de la mafia, a balazos, con muertos por aquí y por allá…

Creo que me sentaré en una esquina para poder salir corriendo si eso sucede. Sí, mejor me apresuro a ganar un lugar.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	189. Family Lunch

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy publicaré los capítulos 189, 190, 191 y 192.**

* * *

Incómodo.

Así se resume el almuerzo en este momento, desde que nos sentamos a la mesa, de hecho.

Mi plan de ubicarme en la esquina y huir si empezaba la balacera, no resultó. Terminé en medio de Aimée e Izzy. Liam a la cabecera y, del otro lado, Holly, Trina y el bebé. Iz decidió sentarse en el extremo más lejano de su abuelo, lo que claramente causó más tensión entre ellos.

Ella parecía de hielo, escapó de inmiscuirse en la conversación, en los elogios a la cocinera —que había hecho uno de los platos favoritos de su abuela— y hasta de cruzar miradas conmigo.

Estaba sumamente molesta.

Aguantó varios comentarios sobre el clima, la platica casual, esa la dejó pasar. Alzó sus cejas respondiendo con indiferencia a preguntas sobre su trabajo y el viaje a Argentina.

No duró mucho tiempo; el instante que Trina dijo que se mudaría a la mansión durante el verano para que su hijo disfrutará de la compañía de su abuelo, ahí se terminó su silencio.

—Bien, Trin. No me esperaba menos de ti.

—¿Qué te pasa, Tori? —Le preguntó y es la primera vez que no protesta a su nombre—. ¿Cuál es el problema? A William le caerá bien el aire fresco…

—Y el olor a dinero…

—Veo que sigues siendo una tonta.

—¿Quién es la tonta, eh, Trina? Quieres que tu bebé crezca al rededor de todo… esto.

—Tori… —le reclama su mamá observándola a ella y a Liam, yo hago lo mismo por reflejo. El hombre tiene una cara resignada, Izzy una de absoluto desagrado.

—No pueden ser tan inocentes, lo único que harás, hermana, es darle a esta familia un nuevo heredero de su sucio negocio —declaró como un hecho— Lo criarán como un matón. —lo dijo. Oh, Dios, la cara de Liam—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para él?

—¡Nuestro abuelo no es un matón!

—¡Lo es! ¿Quién crees que arregló o mejor dicho desarregló el auto de Beck para que tuviera un accidente? —Lanza al aire una acusación. ¿Liam le dijo eso? Hasta Aimée parece sorprendida con lo que su prima acaba de decir—. ¡Tu hijo no tiene padre por él!

—Tori, papá no lo haría, él me prometió…

—Mamá… —Trata de inmiscuirse Trina, pero Izzy las interrumpe a ambas.

—¿Son ciegas? Es evidente, ¿y sabes cómo lo supe? Porque para él, «la familia y la lealtad» lo son todo, ¿no? —le pregunta indirectamente, casi haciendo burla. Esto no le cae bien a ninguno de los que están presentes—. El haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su familia y Beck… —Se detiene de repente, no sabe si es correcto lo que está apunto de decir o si es una mala idea o qué, pero se detiene.

—Beck quería matarme a mi y a William, Tori. ¿Preferías que eso fuera así? —le pregunta Trina, más calmada, sin acusaciones, ella lo sabía, así que es verdad. Liam mandó a matar a Beck, fue él… confirmado… No sé que pensar.

—No… no hubiera querido que Beck se saliera con la suya en esto, pero… matarlo me parece extremo.

Holly mira a su padre con sorpresa y en un momento con reproche; poco después lo toma de la mano y le sonríe agradeciéndole sin decir nada. Entre su hija y una promesa, es obvio que es más importante. Trina mira a su William, al bebé del hombre que mandó a matarla; está dormido en su silla, inocente, no tiene idea del papá que tuvo, de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle. Izzy baja la mirada y deja los cubiertos en el plato, perdió el apetito, conozco esa expresión. Quiere ir directo a esconderse bajo sus sábanas o, si pudiera, a azotar la puerta mientras sale y desaparece por el mundo, pero se queda sentada.

—¿Podemos… almorzar en paz? —Liam pregunta, todavía con los cubiertos en las manos, esperando una respuesta de su nieta.

—Voy a tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar, si eso está bien con ustedes —pide Aimée, contestando en lugar de su prima. Su abuelo le da su consentimiento y ella se levanta, retirando la silla hacia atrás—, Tori, ¿me acompañas?

Izzy recoge la servilleta de sus piernas y, después de limpiarse los labios, la deja sobre la mesa, a un lado de su plato sin terminar. Se levanta y antes de irse me acaricia el hombro dándome un suave apretón al final.

Una sutil disculpa por indisponer la comida, por dejarme sola con su familia.

—Jade, cuéntanos de tu trabajo, ¿cómo va la serie? —pregunta Holly.

Al parecer seré el tema de conversación hasta que las «primis» regresen. Dios, no sé si debería aceptar de una vez la muerte o salir corriendo.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer. Vamos tres más.


	190. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy publicaré los capítulos 189, 190, 191 y 192.**

* * *

Aimée me ofrece un cigarrillo, estamos sentadas en el filo de un acantilado en uno de los extremos de la propiedad, abajo vemos a lo lejos el viñedo, la casa, el gran jardín.

Es pasado de medio día, hace calor, pero ¿por qué no? Hace años que no fumo.

Caminamos hasta aquí en perfecto silencio, Aimée no intenta convencerme, lo que es bueno, aunque si está aquí es más que por Jade o por mí, ella quiere a nuestro abuelo.

—¿Recuerdas esa canción que cantábamos con Sloane en la casa de Irlanda? ¿Ella a la guitarra y nosotras a voces?

—_More Than Words_ —le confirmo, por supuesto que la recuerdo.

—Sí, que canción tan estúpida.

Reímos, fueron lindos momentos los que compartimos juntas, antes de que pasara lo que pasó, antes de desencantarme de la familia.

—¿Se la cantarías a Jade ahora?

Reí aun más. No tengo idea de si le gustaría eso, una canción tan cursi.

—No creo que la apreciaría. No sé. Ella tiene otros gustos.

—La cantó en Argentina.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, una noche que salimos a tocar a la terraza con mis amigos —me confiesa con aprobación—. Tu novia tiene una increíble voz.

Le agradecí asintiendo mientras absorbía un poco de humo.

—Me hubiera gustado saber que tú eras la famosa Aimée. Jade… te aprecia un montón.

—Y yo a ella. Te sacaste la lotería, ¿sabes? Se nota que te ama…

Quiero preguntarle si no se ha percatado de lo mucho que le ha afectado a su nueva amiga lo que Liam hizo con Beck. Yo la vi sufrir por meses, yo estuve ahí, recogiendo las piezas de la imprudencia familiar. Lo más seguro es que ella responderá con un «la familia y la lealtad» y yo no quiero escuchar más esa estúpida frase.

—… Y… la golpeaste muy feo hoy al llegar.

No hacía falta que me lo dijera, cada vez que veía Jade a mi mente se me cruzaba ese momento obligándome a cerrar los ojos con desagrado de mi misma.

—No sabía donde había estado por tres días y… fue estúpido —acepto, fue un momento de miedo, frustración y enojo que no supe controlar.

—Agradezco que no sea su abuelo el mafioso.

—Hmm —bufo dándome cuenta de lo que quiere decirme y sí, Jade parece muy controlada desde que llegué. Uno creería que con su personalidad tan explosiva habría pataleado hasta que la dejaran libre, pero no, está aquí como la más agradecida de las visitas. Sabe como jugar, como aparentar normalidad, aunque creo que el hecho de que Aimée esté aquí, la ha ayudado, le ha dado un poco de tranquilidad—. Gracias por… estar aquí por ella.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, estoy aquí por ti también.

—Así que… ¿nos dejamos de vueltas?

—¿Al grano?

—Sí, —le contesto, quiero saber lo que todos se han preocupado de ocultarme—, intuyo que la razón por la que estoy aquí es más que una simple protección de los Romina.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Tiene que ver con mi amigo Robbie?

—Yo no lo llamaría tu amigo, pero sí.

—No quiero ponerme a jugar veinte preguntas. ¿Puedes decirme por qué diablos estoy aquí?

Mi prima termina su tabaco en un par de pitadas y lo apaga contra la roca en la que estamos sentadas, tirando el filtro a la nada.

—El abuelo descubrió qué pasó en esa fiesta hace un año —me dice sin prevenirme, sin aliviarme—. Consiguió pruebas y tiene apresados a los… que te violaron. A todos los involucrados, para ser más exactos.

¿Qué respondes cuando tu cerebro se pone en blanco? ¿Cuándo por tanto tiempo te olvidaste de ese día en el que despertaste con el peor de los presentimientos? ¿Cuándo el nombre de uno de tus amigos de adolescencia está ligado a la que puede haber sido la peor experiencia de tu vida?

—El abuelo no permitirá que ninguno de ellos salga vivo de aquí. —Continúa en mi silencio—. Pero, si juegas bien tus cartas, quizá te deje hablar con ellos, podrías averiguar el porqué. Yo quisiera, por lo menos eso, si todo esto me hubiera pasado a mí.

El porqué…

—Tal vez solo quiero tomar de la mano a mi novia y salir de aquí. Olvidarlo todo.

—Esa también es una decisión válida, pero piénsalo, porque esta oportunidad no la vas a tener por siempre.

¿Quiero saberlo? ¿Quiero enfrentar a mi ex amigo y quién sabe quien más? ¿Quiero abrir esa herida?

* * *

**Nota:**

Vamos con dos más en esta maratón.


	191. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy publicaré los capítulos 189, 190, 191 y 192.**

* * *

Hicimos un poco más de una hora en ir y venir, en conversar sobre recuerdos fortuitos, analizar las cosas que habían pasado estos últimos días y la extensión de su conocimiento sobre mi situación.

Al entrar a la casa, creímos encontrarlos riendo o tal vez comiendo el postre, haciendo sobremesa, pero no.

Caminamos hacia el comedor, el silencio nos hizo dudar de si había alguien en casa, lo confirmamos unos pasos más adelante, cuando cruzamos el arco del corredor y vimos a alguien más sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, justo en frente de Liam. Se trataba de, nada más y nada menos, que mi tía Sloane.

—Y ahí está la traicionera de Aimée con mi sobrina perdida —dijo con un tono despectivo al referirse a mi compañía—. Tori, amor, estás preciosa. Ven aquí para que te de un abrazo.

Me mantuve firme, no tenía ganas de complacerla, ya no era una niña de diez años, sin embargo, algo me hizo cambiar de opinión rápidamente.

—¡Dije que vengas aquí! —repitió duramente, dejándome ver el arma que tenía sostenía en dirección a Jade. Miré a mamá por instinto y ella asintió; me acerqué entonces. Su técnica de soborno con helado se había vuelto mucho más efectiva.

—Esa es mi sobrina favorita —dijo dándome un abrazo con su mano libre, la otra, fija en mi novia que se notaba claramente trastornada y horrorizada. Temblaba y trataba de controlar su respiración, perdiendo su vista en algún lugar de la pared—. Debes tener a miles de galanes detrás de ti. —Me halagó haciendo un mechón de mi pelo hacia atrás y me agarró de la quijada con cariño—. Dime, ¿por qué diablos te dejaste conquistar por una lesbiana?

—¡Sloane, ya basta! —le gritó su padre.

Jade pestañó y dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla. Su quijada le temblaba, su respiración era sonora.

—Vamos papá, ¿desde cuándo tú tan tolerante? Somos una familia católica irlandesa. Estas porquerías no se aceptan en nuestra iglesia.

—O el asesinato, por otro lado —le dijo Aimée, quien no me fijé cuando, pero había caminado hasta la silla que separaba a Sloane de Jade y la jaló, sentándose en medio de ambas.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, eh? ¿No ves que tengo un arma apuntándola… ahora a ti?

—¿Y, me matarás? No creo que eso le agrade mucho a mi mamá, ¿tu hermana?, ¿esa que siempre te apoya y te saca de aprietos, que te presta dinero cuando te lo gastas todo en… apuestas y alcohol?

—Cállate, pequeña rata…

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —gritó Liam dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa—. Salgan todos de aquí, déjenme a solas con Sloane. —Nos exigió, apurándose a darme instrucciones—. Izzy, lleva a Jade a su habitación para que descanse, enviaré a Aimée con mi doctor personal para que la chequee.

Mi prima se levantó cubriendo a Jade hasta que logré dar la vuelta a la mesa y la ayudé a ponerse de pie, sacándola de ahí lo más pronto que pude; ella nos siguió cubriéndonos las espaldas, sin dudar un segundo en protegernos.

Mamá y Trina salieron con el bebé por la otra entrada y nos encontraron en la escalera.

—Jade, Dios. ¡Respira!

La vi inhalar, pero no exhalaba, desesperándose con cada aspiración. Finalmente se dejó ir en el pánico, comenzó a hiper-ventilarse y a tener un ataque. No pudimos subir las escaleras, porque su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido, sus músculos tensos y se le dificultaba respirar.

—Jade, estás bien… tranquila, respira… Vamos, amor, calma. —Me miró, todavía alterada, nerviosa. La tomé de las mejillas con mis palmas sujetándola con docilidad, respirando con ella para ayudarla a relajarse.

Comenzó a sollozar y me abrazó muy fuerte. Sentía tanto miedo, su cuerpo temblaba sin control sobre el mío; lo mejor sería llevarla al cuarto, que el doctor la revise.

No esperaba que mi tía llegara, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en el país. Creo que fue una sorpresa para todos.

A lo lejos escuché a mi abuelo alzar la voz.

—¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa y armar este alboroto? ¡Jade es una invitada especial aquí!

—¡Es una basura que ronda a tu nieta como una arpía!

—¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Crees que porque tu esposo era un cobarde, maldito interesado, un criminal de cuarta, todas las parejas de los miembros de esta familia son iguales?

—¡Mark era un hombre fiel a la familia!

—Era un idiota, una rata inmunda que quería aparentar poder, nada más… Estás mejor sin él.

—Y Tori estará mejor sin, Jade…

—Escúchame bien, Sloane. Tú le pones un ojo encima a Jade, de ahora en adelante, y yo mismo pondré una bala en tu sien. —La amenazó, dejándola callada—. Estoy harto de tus jueguitos homicidas. ¡La familia tiene que cambiar!

Me pregunto si eso aplica a los involucrados con mi violación, o es algo que pretende hacer después de matarlos.

Ahora mismo es lo que menos importancia tiene, quiero ver bien a Jade, lejos de aquí en realidad… muy, muy lejos.

* * *

**Nota:**

Uno más por hoy y nos leemos mañana.


	192. Sloane

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Hoy publicaré los capítulos 189, 190, 191 y 192.**

* * *

—Sloane está loca —mencionó Aimée ayudándome a recostarme sobre la cama.

—¿Qué diablos hace aquí? —le preguntó Izzy, me tomaba fuerte de la mano y no me dejó ir ni después de ponerme en horizontal.

—No lo sé. Mamá le pierde mucho el rastro últimamente. Estaba viviendo en Canadá la última vez que supe de ella.

—No creo que le caes muy bien.

—¿A Sloane? No, para nada. Dice que traicioné a la familia cuando fui a vivir con papá a Argentina, que solo vengo a buscar al abuelo porque quiero sacarle dinero. Ya lo dije está loca —terminó de ayudarme, poniendo una almohada bajo mi cabeza y se marchó a buscar al doctor.

—Lo siento tanto —me susurró Izzy limpiando mis lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel que tomó del velador—. Este día ha sido una pesadilla, más para ti. De verdad…

Suspiré y levanté mi mano con algo de torpeza. Todavía sentía incapacidad de controlar bien mis músculos, mis extremidades todavía temblaban, pero traté de cubrir con mi dedo índice sus labios. No quería disculpas, necesitaba recuperarme y poder pensar, en ese momento no podía hacerlo.

La experiencia de conocer a la famosa Sloane fue aterradora desde un inicio. Entró en el comedor cuando los demás reíamos con una anécdota de cuando fui a buscar el árbol de navidad en Whitefish para Tori. Liam parece disfrutar de escuchar partes de la vida de su nieta perdida, por lo que me dediqué a darles instantes de nuestra relación. Todos agradables, felices, absurdos, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Miren, miren quién está sentada en mi puesto… —A primera vista, hermosa, imponente, directa y nada cordial—… Jade West.

Liam le preguntó qué hacía en casa sin avisar, que ya habían hablado de eso, pero a ella no le importó lo que dijera, estaba concentrada en mí. Me puso nerviosa, mi garganta se secó en segundos y alcancé el vaso de agua, terminándolo por completo.

—Así me gusta, que reconozcas quién manda aquí.

—Sloane, por qué no te sientas y comes algo. Lo necesitas —dijo Holly, implicando algo por debajo de sus palabras que no pude descifrar.

—¿Por qué mejor no brindamos con una copa de vino? —preguntó dando la vuelta por la mesa, por detrás de su hermana y su sobrina que se veían inquietas de tenerla tan cerca. Justo antes de llegar al bebé, volteó a verme y me exigió—: Jade, sírveme una copa.

No supe qué hacer y regresé a ver a Liam, quien negó ligeramente, pidiéndome que no lo hiciera, aunque la botella de vino tinto estaba en frente de mí.

—¡Ahora!

No lo hice. Él calculaba la situación desde su asiento y enviaba mensajes con sus ojos a su hija, su nieta y a mí. Sloane volvió a gritarme que la obedeciera, gritó de tal forma que despertó a William. Trina quería calmarlo, pero llegó demasiado tarde a la silla, su tía ya lo había levantado en brazos.

—Oh, Trin. Es hermoso.

—Gracias —le respondió ella, acercándose para quitárselo de la manera más sutil posible, sonriéndole y sugiriendo que debía tener un poco de hambre.

—Jade, ¿estás sorda? Dije que me sirvieras una copa.

—Sloane, vas a levantarte e irte a tu habitación. Vas a regresar calmada y coherente, y vas a comer algo y a pedirle disculpas a Jade por la forma en la que la estás tratando.

—Papá, ya no soy una niña para que me envíes a mi habitación ¿sabes? —rió—. Tengo treinta y nueve años.

—¡Entonces compórtate como tal!

—Pues quiero que me sirvan un trago… No, no… Quiero que Jade lo haga.

Liam fue quien se puso en pie se acercó a mi puesto, puso su mano sobre mi hombro, como antes lo había hecho su nieta y me dio un apretón para tranquilizarme. Tomó la botella con tranquilidad y se acercó a su hija, vertiendo en la copa un centímetro de vino, no más.

—Quítate la gana y haz lo que te digo.

Ella bebió, casi sorbiendo hasta la última gota que quedaba.

—Gracias, papá.

Él le puso el corcho a la botella y se la llevó con él hasta su puesto, quitándole el motivo a su hija para que siguiera molestándome. Ella no lo obedeció, se quedó más serena, sentándose con comodidad.

—¿Cuándo lo harás? Quiero estar ahí.

—No sé a qué te refieres —le contestó Liam, limpiando su garganta. Algo sucedía, algo que él no quería que el resto de las presentes supiera.

—Me imagino que Holly también querrá dar uno que otro disparo.

El hombre bufó su enojo, perdía su paciencia con cada palabra que salía de los labios de su hija menor.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—¡Sloane, no!

—¿No le has contado a mi hermana que atrapaste a los tipos que violaron a su hija?

Trina lucía tan sorprendida como su mamá, no se trataba de ella, hablaba de Iz. Lo primero que cruzó mi mente fue la fiesta, ella no estaba segura de qué había pasado y quería olvidarlo. Su abuelo no haría lo mismo.

—Los tienes allí, encerrados en los calabozos del sótano del rancho.

Holly comenzó a preguntarle a su papá si lo que decía su hermana era verdad, qué le había pasado a Tori, si tenía a esos chicos.

—Los tengo —confirmó—, pero no haré nada sin hablar con mi nieta.

—La hija de un policía, sabes muy bien que ella pedirá clemencia por esos imbéciles y tú no los dejarás salir de aquí con sus propios pies, papá. ¿A quién le mientes?

—Ella es un adulto, esta no es nuestra experiencia, Sloane —le recalcó—. Yo… —Vaciló, se veía confundido con lo que tenía planeado—. Creo que debe ser Tori la que decida qué hacer.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿El padrino más importante del lado oeste y el más respetado del este, dejará libres a los violadores de su nieta?

—Ella aborrece… —titubeó el mayor por una segunda vez—… todo esto, lo que define a esta familia y no la culpo… la criaron bien.

—Holly y el policía no hicieron más que convertirla en una muñequita que repite las frases de los cuentos de hadas. —Sloane se mofó de las palabras de su padre y añadió—: Si los dejas en manos de la «justicia», saldrán libres porque una de las involucradas es una Romina y tienen comprados a los jueces indicados.

—Será decisión de Tori, lo he decidido.

—Jade. —Volvió su atención sobre mi persona—… ¿Qué le harías al tipo que drogó a tu noviecita y le quitó el vestido para hacerla suya, una y otra vez…?

—¡Basta! —le reclamó su padre, ella pretendió no escucharlo.

—¿Sabías que lo hicieron entre los dos al mismo tiempo? Tu amiguito Robbie y el tal Karl, jugando con ella, ¡usando su cuerpo como una maldita muñeca! —gritó, haciendo volar la copa vacía de vino por el aire hasta que se estrelló en la pared detrás de mí, agitándome ipso facto.

No sabía nada al respecto. Sospechábamos que Robbie andaba en algo por su compañía y por lo que Finn me había contado de Erika, pero imaginarlo lastimando a Izzy, es algo que no entraba en las posibilidades, en ninguna, no entendí el porqué, sonaba absurdo. Ella lo había ayudado años atrás, ¿qué razón tendría?

—Dime, Jade. ¿Qué le harías a una persona que lastima a alguien que tú quieres? A Tori específicamente, ¿qué le harías a alguien que le hace daño, hmm?

Decidí no contestarle, Liam parecía no querer que lo haga y entre él y ella, prefería hacerle caso al dueño de casa. ¿Para qué preocuparse por el payaso del circo, cuando te llevas bien con el dueño?

Debí pensarlo mejor

—Porque yo no tengo problema en decir que cortaría a esa persona de a poco, disfrutaría de cada grito que soltara al sentir su piel desgarrarse con mi cuchillo y, minutos antes de morir, le prendería fuego, tan solo para escuchar suplicar por su alma, deseando no haberle tocado un pelo, hacerla llorar una-sola-vez.

—Sloane, será mejor que vayas a dormir un poco —le sugirió Holly a su hermana queriendo levantarse de su asiento para acompañarla. Fue ahí que ella decidió subir el nivel de sus preguntas y sacó detrás de su pantalón un arma, apuntándome el segundo que alzó su mano.

—Jade, ¿serías capaz de vengar el honor de Tori?, o… quizá, tu mereces la misma suerte.

—¡Sloane! —reprendió su padre, yo decidí mirar al frente y concentrarme en el patrón del papel tapiz.

Aimée e Izzy regresaron, venían riendo de algo, lo demás, es una masa borrosa, perdí el control de mi aliento, comencé a marearme, a sentir un agudo dolor de cabeza, mis manos comenzaban a endurecerse y no supe qué más pasó hasta que llegamos a la escalera y tenía a mi novia, tomándome de las mejillas, respirando conmigo.

—Los tiene aquí, Iz…

—Lo sé… y sé que no es el mejor momento para volvértelo a pedir, pero… ¿podrías llamarme Tori?

—Con el trabajo que me costó aprenderme tu nombre —le sonreí, ya tenía más movilidad—. ¿Todavía puedo llamarte Cuervo?

—Te sacaré de aquí, yo… haré lo posible, haré un trato con Liam… pensaré en algo para que podamos tener una vida normal, yo…

—No sé si eso sea posible, una de las personas que tiene Liam es Erika. Si la matan, su familia no dejará de perseguir a los O'Brien.

—Haré un trato con ellos entonces, nada me importa. Solo quiero que estés tranquila, que puedas… que… —Como su abuelo, titubeaba, dudaba de lo que podía y debía hacer—. Jade, creo que lo más seguro para ti es que, tú y yo…

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no, estamos juntas en esto y lo que venga, ya veremos… ¿Okey?

—Veamos a la paciente —dijo un hombre de forma graciosa, entrando a la habitación tras mi amiga, impidiendo a «Tori» contestarme. Ella se apartó de mí y asintió, bastante preocupada como para decir las palabras que yo necesitaba escuchar.

No quiero que piense que me alejaré de ella por esto. Su familia es su familia, sean quienes sean, mientras esté con ella son mi familia y como dice Aimée, lo más importante en la vida es «la familia y la lealtad».

* * *

**Nota:**

Otro más mañana, si tengo chance, dos. Buenas noches a todos.


	193. Trigger

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

El sonido del metal girar por la presión del gatillo hacía eco en toda la habitación. Era como si la anticipación de su muerte, intensificase cada segundo, cada acción.

La desesperación en sus ojos era ensordecedora; ellos gritaban con angustia, temblaban con desesperanza y miedo, lloraban con terror. Al mismo tiempo, sus labios susurraban para sus adentros «_por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor_» de manera constante y repetitiva. Es demasiado difícil.

La diferencia entre matar a un insecto y un animal más grande es que nunca ves a un bicho a los ojos cuando lo haces. Das una palmada, avientas un periódico, pisas fuertemente contra el piso y ya. El diminuto animal está muerto y lo limpias de la superficie, te olvidas de él.

Creo que mi estómago no soportaría hacerle eso a un conejo o a una gallina, peor a un perro, por ejemplo, o a un gato, ellos pondrían resistencia, se desesperarían, tratarían de huir y… quizá, ese, es el problema más grande. Robbie no pone resistencia, no hace más que llorar y suplicar —prácticamente en silencio—, parece una mosca, que pronto morirá bajo mi propia mano… Claro, si no fuera por sus ojos.

Trato de no concentrarme en su humanidad, porque sé que no la tiene, sé lo que hizo, es un monstruo y no se merece mi compasión.

Al salir el doctor de la pieza de Jade, ella ya se encontraba más tranquila. Su ataque terminó y, como solo puede hacerlo ella, Jade pedía con insistencia su Playstation para distraerse un rato. Montó su típico berrinche, «_¿qué tipo de mansión no tiene una consola, aunque sea un Xbox?, ¿cómo confiar en gente que no juega video juegos?, ¿por eso el mundo anda de cabeza?_», y cosas por el estilo. Al no conseguir nada se puso a hacer bromas, a transmitirme un poco de su locura, de su calma, la que no entiendo cómo sigue viva. Yo estoy hecha un manojo de nervios y no es para menos.

Envidio tanto su carácter.

El doctor le aconsejo tomar un baño de tina, relajar los músculos, dormir temprano, lo que nos daba una noche tranquila, bajo llave por supuesto. Liam nos puso a un hombre de seguridad en la puerta para asegurar que Sloane no apareciera y con eso me bastaba para pasar un rato.

Fui a prepararle el baño y me pidió que la acompañara. Ella no quería perderme de vista y ambas estábamos agotadas, así que acepté.

La casa de mi abuelo es muy lujosa y el baño de la habitación, enorme. Para ser justa, es mejor que muchos cuartos de los más prestigiosos hoteles. Y no es que, de la nada, ya me sentía cómoda en este lugar, pero como me dijo mi novia:

—Si nos van a obligadar a permanecer en esta «diminuta prisión», por no sabemos cuánto tiempo, no podemos ponernos a llorar en la esquina —Aun se sentía como una cárcel, pero ella tenía razón—. Mejor, hagamos de cuenta que estamos en un retiro… «espiritual» o algo parecido, porque sino voy a sentir la necesidad de vestirme de gatúbela e intentar el escape perfecto, y todos sabemos cómo terminó esa película… directo a la repisa de descuento.

Estuve de acuerdo. Esa es la peor película después de _Movie 43_, si duda alguna. ¿Cómo diablos tiene Halle Berry un Óscar?

Pero estoy divagando, quizá porque no entiendo cómo llegamos a este punto.

Después de la tina, nos recostamos a ver una película. Yo quería hablar con Liam y esclarecer, de una vez por todas, este lío para poder volver a mi propia casa, pero él me pidió unas horas para resolver el problema con su hija y prometió ponerme al tanto en la mañana. Pasaríamos la noche aquí.

Jade chateó un rato con Aimée, que en ese momento acompañaba a almorzar a su madre al otro lado de la mansión; mi tía Brianna había llegado bajo pedido de Liam para tratar de controlar a mi descarriada tía Sloane. Ella es una de las pocas personas que la entiende y la aguanta y ha manejado estas situaciones antes, según nos contaron. Llega cual bombero a apagar su fuego. Yo solo espero que sea suficiente.

Como sea, Aimée quería que la acompañemos a una pequeña cena que nos había preparado y que disfrutaríamos en el jardín, por lo que fuimos a cambiarnos antes del anochecer.

—Iré a buscar a tu prima en su habitación y te esperamos abajo, ¿okey? —Fue lo que me dijo al dejarme en el baño, yo continuaba arreglándome y el gorila de la puerta la acompañaría, no me preocupé.

Pero al bajar a la puerta de entrada, me encontré con la sorpresa que Aimée estaba sola, esperándonos a las dos.

Toda la compostura que Jade me había transmitido horas antes se desvaneció por completo. Desesperadamente comencé a buscarla junto con mi prima.

Prendimos todas las luces de la casa, entramos a cada cuarto, finalmente salimos a gritar su nombre en el jardín.

No apareció.

Después de veinte minutos sabíamos que algo andaba mal.

—Abuelo —dijo asustada Aimée, golpeando la puerta de su estudio—, Jade desapareció junto con el guardia que pusiste en su puerta. No están por ningún lugar de la casa y…

En ese momento, él hizo una señal para que se detuviera y levantó la bocina de su intercomunicador, preguntando en cada uno de los puestos de seguridad si la habían visto, siguiendo con la más espeluznante de las cuestiones:

—Algo más, ¿han visto a mi hija Sloane?

Ninguna de las dos aparecía en ningún lugar y Liam presintió lo peor.

—Destinen doble seguridad en los calabozos y sus alrededores, que nadie entre ahí hasta que yo llegue. —Dio la orden y colgó el auricular.

—Aimée, busca a tu mamá. Pídele que se comunique con Nicolò Romina Segundo y que le diga que requerimos su presencia en mi rancho de inmediato.

—Abuelo, pero… ¿él, aquí? ¿No se desatará la guerra porque tenemos cautiva a su nieta?

—Eso mismo es lo que quiero negociar con él. La paz y tranquilidad de la familia a cambio de la vida de Erika.

—¿Y qué tal si no lo acepta? Los Romina no son como nosotros, a ellos no les importa la familia…

—No a todos, pero por lo menos a Nicolò, sí. Algo tenemos todavía de los códigos de honor de nuestros padres, si hay algo que pueda explotar para librarnos de este maldito negocio, lo haré. —Se acercó a su gaveta y sacó de ella un arma, la cargó con un cartucho y la aseguró, colocándola en el borde de su pantalón . La cubrió con su chaqueta y caminó hacia nosotras para salir de inmediato a continuar la búsqueda—. Apresúrate, cariño. No tenemos tiempo qué perder. Tori, tú ven conmigo.

Aimée corrió en búsqueda de su mamá, mientras Liam me decía que lamentaba no darme las horas que me pidió para procesar mejor las cosas, que necesitaba que lo acompañara al calabozo donde tenía a los culpables de mi violación y si Sloane estaba ahí, mi misión era detenerla, apaciguarla y evitar una tragedia que podía incluir a Jade.

Rogué que las cosas no se dieran de esta manera, lo pedí internamente a gritos… Tal parece que no importa, aquí estoy, con el gatillo listo para disparar y sus ojos que me suplican una oportunidad más.

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer a todos, quedan muy pocos capítulos. Pronto inicia el conteo final. Que tengan una buena noche.


	194. The Dungeon

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Esta casa es tan pulcra, tan lujosa, que lo último que te imaginas es que existe un calabozo como el de las películas de crimen. Oculto, gris, frío.

Los gritos aquí hacen eco, esparciendo cada onza de terror que puedas estar sintiendo. Hasta el sonido de un alfiler al caer se escucharía alto y fuerte.

Liam y yo subimos a su auto, el manejó por varios minutos, pudieron ser diez, pudieron ser veinte, no me fijé en el reloj. Lo único que me preocupaba era ¿dónde estaba Jade?, ¿qué diablos le había hecho Sloane? Porque, si ella tanto me quería como profesaba y como todos se encargaron de repetirme, ¿por qué le haría daño a mi novia?, ¿qué tiene en su contra?

Liam aparcó en frente de un cubículo muy pequeño oculto tras unos helechos altos y unos árboles a su alrededor. A simple vista no se distinguía; la noche ayudaba mucho al camuflaje.

—¿Ha venido mi hija por aquí? —dijo cerrando la puerta del vehículo.

—No, señor, nadie y abajo solo están los… —El hombre se detuvo al verme, bajó la mirada y se hizo para atrás.

—Puedes esperarme aquí si quieres, iré a revisar las cámaras de seguridad —me dijo, dándome la oportunidad de evitar este momento, debí tomarla.

—¡No! Quiero ir… ¿puedo?

Mi abuelo aceptó mi petición y me guió hasta la puerta, dejándome pasar primero. El cuarto no tenía más de diez metros cuadrados, era de una sola planta y estaba completamente vacío.

El ingresó y, dirigiéndose a la esquina izquierda, levantó una puerta semi oculta en el piso. Yo iba a sus espaldas, muy de cerca. Solo se veían escalones que se perdían en una curva. Me dio aprensión seguirlo, pero no tenía otra alternativa, ya había decidido enfrentar lo que había aquí.

El contraste del calor al frío se apreciaba con cada uno de los escalones que bajábamos; el aire estaba encendido al máximo, hacía el ambiente más siniestro, más violento. Me abracé a mi misma y seguí.

Al llegar al final del graderío nos encontramos con dos puertas. Una con una gran cerradura, parecía muy pesada, parte de ella de concreto como las paredes. La otra, bastante normal. Liam la abrió y fuimos a parar en una habitación de mediano tamaño con una consola de audio y monitores que reflejaban la realidad del interior de ese lugar.

Había cuatro personas adentro de celdas individuales muy parecidas a la de los centros de detención de la policía. un bloque de concreto como cama, sin luces, una lave de agua en una esquina junto con un inodoro my rústico. Por lo menos tenían esas comodidades, otras celdas que al momento estaban vacías, únicamente tenían los barrotes y el suelo.

—No quisiera que veas esto, Tori. Puedes regresar arriba y esperarme ahí.

—Esta bien —le contesté, la realidad era esa, no los baños de tina con Jade, la champaña y el vino en el almuerzo, los paseos de amigos por los paisajes de la propiedad. Esa, la tentativa muerte que sufrían esas personas, «esa» era la verdad de las cosas, por lo que Jade y yo estamos aquí esta noche.

Mi abuelo retrocedió los videos, pero nadie se había acercado a sus prisioneros, ni un solo rastro de Sloane o Jade.

—Liam… —Lo tomé del brazo para que diera la vuelta y me mirara—. Aimée me dijo que tenías pruebas de lo que me sucedió en esa fiesta.

—Hija…

—Quisiera… verla, por mi misma.

Suspiró, desviando su atención por un microsegundo a una caja de seguridad que estaba a mis espaldas.

—Es… es un video y… —respiró fuerte, armándose de valor—… es muy gráfico… —repitió y repitió queriendo desalentarme, pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba estar segura, confirmar todo, saber mi verdad, la única verdad. Aimée tenía razón, el tiempo se agotaba, esta era la única oportunidad que tenía de conocer el porqué.

Sacó con recelo el SD y lo colocó en una de las computadoras. Prendió el monitor que estaba en frente de la silla y la apartó para que me acomodara.

Una vez que estuve sentada abrió la carpeta con los videos y se hizo para atrás.

—Te daré la privacidad que necesitas. Si quieres parar y salir…

—Entiendo, estaré bien, lo prometo —Fue un ofrecimiento en vano. No sabía lo que estaba por ver, no entendía lo mucho que me afectaría, lo que provocaría, no solo en mí…

Él abrió la puerta, mirándome con remordimiento una última vez, seguramente todavía creía que era su responsabilidad protegerme. Cerró la puerta sin mucho más que un suspiro y me quedé frente a la pantalla, viendo esos tres archivos que debía abrir.

El frío de la habitación se sentía mucho más profundo en mis huesos, estaba a punto de condenarme. Tomé el mouse en mi mano derecha y proseguí a hacer el primer doble click.

* * *

**Nota:**

Quedamos en suspenso una vez más. Yo sigo con el siguiente y espero poder terminar todos los que quedan hoy. Aunque no los subiré a todos de una sola ¿o qué piden ustedes?


	195. The Videos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

**Este es un capítulo más fuerte de lo normal. Dejo la advertencia correspondiente. Si prefieren no leerlo están en su derecho. Gracias por su atención.**

* * *

Con mi pulgar comencé a darle vueltas al anillo que llevaba puesto en el dedo medio de mi mano izquierda, buscando ese tan elusivo valor.

Liam había dejado la ventana del SD abierta con los tres archivos enumerados y por más lista que creí que estaba unos minutos antes, la verdad es que me costaba abrir esa caja de pandora. Suspiré para calmarme y decidí hacer el doble click al primer video; inmediatamente escuche una voz femenina y vi una imagen borrosa que se fue aclarando poco a poco.

—Awww, está dormida. —Era Erika entrando a la habitación en la que me había dejado Tess después del incidente del baño.

Estaba tan drogada que según ella no podía dar dos pasos y me había dejado allí para que descanse. La luz era muy baja, era evidente que ninguno de ellos quería llamar la atención. Karl se aproximó a la ventana y se aseguró que estuviera cerrada por completo y que no hubiera testigo al rededor. Yo estaba acostada en la cama, semidesnuda y cubierta por una delgada cobija. Mi vestido se veía con claridad en el reflejo del espejo que había en la esquina, doblado sobre el respaldar de la silla.

—¿Tienes el arma? —le preguntó Karl a Robbie y él la sacó de su bolsillo. Revisó el cilindro, sacándolo a un lado y le dio vuelta, tal como en una película, lo volvió a meter con un movimiento rápido y cargó la bala haciendo para atrás el martillo con su pulgar. Ni siquiera era un arma con silenciador, aunque con la bulla a las afueras, estoy segura de que no se escucharía el balazo.

—Tori… Oh, Tori, Tori, Tori. Cuánto quisiera que me estuvieras mirando en este preciso momento. —Sonrió con su vista prendida en mi figura aun cubierta.

Varias veces se me insinuó en la escuela, un par después de graduarnos, pero nunca lo tomé como más que un deseo fugaz, algo de chicos.

De un jalón, me desprendió de la tela que guardaba mi adormecido cuerpo. Yo no di señales de vida, continuaba con mis ojos cerrados, yacía vencida, con mis extremidades sueltas, estaba completamente ida.

—¡Siempre quise verte así! —dijo gustoso, emocionado como si fuera un niño. Perdía su voz al hablar, desbordando felicidad como un maldito pervertido. —Eres preciosa.

Lo único que conservaba sobre mí era mi ropa interior, minúscula por el vestido que llevaba, debía ser así o se notaría tras la tela.

—Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? Depilación estilo brasileño, vaya, vaya —dijo ella, insertando un dedo entre mi prenda y jalándola hasta descubrir mi sexo—. Es lamentable que nadie vaya a disfrutarlo —mencionó dando unos pasos para atrás, dejándome descubierta, haciéndole un acercamiento a mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

Robbie seguía a un lado de la cama, Karl estaba del otro y ella, justo en frente de mí.

—No debería ser de esa forma, ¿saben? «Nosotros» podemos disfrutarlo —puntualizó mi ex amigo, dibujando una línea, con la punta del revolver, sobre mi cuerpo; inició en mi cuello y siguió por el medio de mis pechos, bajando por mi ombligo, donde se detuvo haciendo presión y regresó lentamente hasta mi seno izquierdo—. ¿Qué dicen? Podemos matarla en unas horas, no es como si fuera a despertar. —Siguió, subiendo con el arma por mi piel hasta que llegó a la punta más alta y colocó el agujero del cañón justo en mi pezón. Sentí un fuerte escalofrío correrme por la espalda.

—Esa es la mejor idea que has tenido Rob —le dijo Karl, tomando a mano llena mi otro seno, masajeándolo con brusquedad, como si fuera una de esas pelotas anti estrés.

Erika continuó filmándolos y dijo:

—Me encantaría tener eso como parte de mi colección privada. Será único. Tori Vega, nieta de Denisse y Liam O'Brien, siento ultrajada, humillada… ¡Jmm, será mi más grande tesoro!

Su cinismo se sentía crecer con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Le fue tan fácil unirse al plan, como si se tratara de ordenar papas fritas con la hamburguesa.

Solo una cosa chicos, si vamos a hacer esto, debemos salir de aquí y hacerle creer a todos que esta perra ya se fue. De lo contrario vendrán a buscarla y… no queremos eso, ¿no? ¡Vamos, llévenla arriba!, a la habitación de visitas que siempre usa Karl —les exigió moviendo su celular y cortando la grabación del primer video.

No iba ni por la mitad y ya me sentía completamente deshonrada, ni siquiera había visto lo más fuerte.

Debí detenerme ahí, debí. Pero no, continué mi tortura.

Sonó el doble click que le di al segundo video y la pantalla se llenó de filo a filo. Romina caminaba de espaldas, grabando como Karl me traía en los hombros, como si fuese un costal de papas. Robbie lo cubría de quien pudiera verlos en el pasillo, se veían sigilosos, prudentes, calculadores y, apenas él cerró la puerta, su amigote me tiró de espaldas a la cama.

—Huele tan bien, a rosas —dijo Karl, mirándome con ganas y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Esa punzada la sentí traspasarme el pecho, sería testigo de lo que me hicieron. No estaba lista.

—¡Hey, yo voy primero! —protestó Robbie, procediendo de igual manera. Me dio tanto asco, saber que esa noche ambos habían abusado de mí. No había nada que hacer, todo estaba dicho y era inevitable.

—¡Basta a los dos, yo les diré qué hacer! —Erika tomó las riendas y se acomodó en un sillón, bajando por un instante el teléfono a un lado, apuntando a su cara. Sin darse cuenta dejó la clara evidencia de su complicidad. Enfocando nuevamente, encuadró mi cuerpo casi por completo, de las rodillas hasta mi cabeza y siguió con las instrucciones—. Ustedes dos, fuera estorbos. —les dijo, ellos se desnudaron en menos de lo que canta un gallo y la esperaron ansiosos. Me sentí un pedazo de carne que ellos devorarían, como un par de lobos hambrientos.

Ya de por si era una escena muy vulgar, dos chicos con muy pocos atributos físicos, desnudos frente a una chica inconsciente, en una habitación que habían ambientado a media luz, junto con la música de rap barato de D-Zy en el fondo, los invitados de su fiesta —mis amigos—, seguían disfrutando la noche en el jardín, ajenos de lo que me sucedía en esa habitación.

—Robbie, toma el arma —le ordenó—, ¿está cargada?

—Está a punto, solo hay que presionar el gatillo.

—Bien… —Se alegró—. Juega con ella.

Me quedé helada al escucharla, al verlo a él sonreír de la forma más maliciosa, Karl hacía exactamente lo mismo y, para ayudar a su amigo, me tomó de una pierna, haciéndola a un lado, dándole una entrada perfecta.

Me sentí algo mareada, con nauseas. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me sentí descompuesta. Me di cuenta de que estaba transpirando frío, mi respiración alborotada como reacción a lo que veía.

Permanecí incrédula de que él, mi amigo, quien fuese el que estaba haciéndome eso. Hasta ese momento, no lo creía capaz de algo así.

Robbie acercó el cañón a mis muslos, resbalándolo por entre mis piernas, subiendo lentamente hasta que llegó a mi centro y suspiró con excitación por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

—No aprietes el gatillo aun —le decretó Erika—, no será agradable lo demás… si está muerta.

Él concordó con ella y con la voz agitada le dijo:

—Sé muy bien lo que hago, hermosa. —Encajó el canuto entre mis pliegues, y yo… yo lo sentí, tal como si estuviera haciéndolo en ese instante; palpé cada toque de esa arma en mi cuerpo.

Repetía en mi mente que eso no era real, pero lo fue, lo había sido hace más de un año, ¡eso era lo que yo viví esa noche!

—Con mucho cuidado, Rob. No quiero accidentes. —Volvió a insistir Romina.

Él subía y bajaba por mi zona íntima, utilizando ese revolver como un juguete en mi cuerpo y me vi obligada a cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que seguía, no quería, no podía aceptarlo. Comencé a llorar en silencio.

Escuché su entusiasmo, gemía como si el cañón de esa arma le perteneciera a su propio cuerpo. Me daba repulsión de tan solo oírlo avanzar.

—¡Oh, Tori!, ¿te gusta? —clamaba agitado—. ¿Te encanta tener a la muerte tan cerca, justo entre tus piernas? ¿Lo estás disfrutando?

Comencé a llorar entonces, porque todo era demasiado violento para mí. ¿Cuándo se convirtió mi amigo en esto? ¿Qué diablos tenía en mi contra?

Tengo suerte de estar con vida, de que, en un movimiento, él no haya presionado de más su dedo contra el gatillo. Fortuna, casualidad, ¿quién sabe? Si estoy viva es por algo, cualquier cosa pudo pasarme esa noche en esa condición y con ellos a mi lado.

Sentí furia conmigo misma, ¿como dejé que sucediera?, ¿cómo fue que bebí sin percatarme de cómo me estaba incapacitando?, ¿por qué no le mencioné nada a Tess, a Dan, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

Presioné de un golpe el teclado, pausando el video, no quería escuchar más su voz.

Lloré sin abrir mis ojos, cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos, con mi voz exclamando el dolor de la traición.

Ese que estaba ahí, había sido uno de mis mejores amigos, había sacrificado tanto por él. ¡Yo le había salvado la vida, dando todo lo que tenía! Y él estaba violándome con un revolver, ¡con un maldito revolver!

Me calmé después de varios minutos, no sabía si dejar el video ahí o continuar. La película se había congelado en su sonrisa mientras veía a la cámara. El placer que tenía grabado en el rostro era repugnante, irreconocible… devastador.

Me detuve de reiniciarlo y me levanté. Comencé a caminar por ese pequeño cuarto, dando una vuelta y otra y otra más. Regresaba mi vista a la pantalla, a su mirada y volvía a marcar mis pasos sobre ese piso de concreto.

No me bastó para calmarme. Salí de allí por unos segundos, me quedé observando la puerta pesada que daba a los calabozos, analizando si debía entrar y exigir una respuesta directamente o si debía volver al monitor y continuar.

Dudé, me decidí, volví a dudar.

Me acerqué a la puerta y quité el seguro para abrirla, pero me arrepentí y lo coloqué nuevamente.

Entré otra vez al cuarto de comandos y me senté en la silla, dándole un golpe suave a la barra espaciadora. No volvería a salir de la habitación con la verdad a medias. Terminaría con esos videos. Estaba decidida.

—Suficiente —dijo Erika, él retiró el arma y la posó sobre el velador, mi humedad era clara sobre el metal. Karl dio la vuelta y se subió a horcajadas de mi cuerpo, se complacía aun sin tocarme.

—Es bonita —confesó la tipa al verlo tan excitado—. ¿Qué quieres hacerle?

Él seguía consolándose cuando, con su mano libre, puso su pulgar en mi quijada y me abrió la boca.

Mi tolerancia llegó a su límite y no pude continuar, simplemente no podía forzarme a seguir viendo esos videos.

Volví a llorar, a sentirme un pedazo de basura, a querer morir en ese momento porque ¡esto lo había visto mi abuelo y quién sabe cuántas personas más! ¿Quiénes habían sido testigos de mi peor momento, de mi desgracia?

Yo estaba allí drogada, imposibilitada de protestar de gritar, de pelear por salir de ahí, ¡de defenderme! Y ellos me usaron como un juguete, como algo que no tiene valor alguno.

Esta vez no detuve el video, lo dejé correr mientras me lamentaba.

Escuché sus jadeos, los ánimos que un exaltado Robbie le daba a su cómplice, las risas de Romina y yo seguía llorando sonoramente, rota en mil pedazos, con mi orgullo en el suelo.

Lo escuché terminar y Robbie le dijo que se bajara, que era su turno. Pronto lo escuchaba solo a él, no duró mucho tiempo, por suerte, unos segundos más y el cuarto de comandos se llenó de silencio. El video había terminado, pero… aún faltaba uno más.

Titubeé. No sería capaz de soportarlo, eso lo sabía.

Mis manos temblaban, mi pecho me dolía, físicamente me dolía y sentía una incertidumbre adentro, una pena, una vergüenza absoluta.

Solté el mouse del computador y lo alejé de mí violentamente, levantándome de mi asiento. Tomé ese monitor en brazos y, sin pensarlo, lo lancé contra el piso, pateé el computador con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando la torre cayó, la volví a patear, una y otra vez.

Saqué el SD con dificultad y lo mordí con las muelas, lo pisé, lo destrocé, sabiendo que no sería la única copia que habría de esos videos, pero quería destruirlos de todas formas y lo hice.

Tomé la silla en mis manos con una fuerza que no reconocí y la estrellé sobre lo que quedaba de ese computador. El ruido que causé debió haber sido tal, que Liam bajó apurado a ver qué sucedía y me detuvo de hacerme daño, quitándomela de las manos.

—¡Tranquila, estás bien! Estás viva, hija. Estarás bien, Tori. calma. —Me abrazó, me consoló con tiernas caricias, con palabras suaves y cálidas, con amor paternal que tanto me hacía falta—. Lo más importante es que estás aquí. Yo no permitiré que algo más te suceda, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, lo juro —me susurró.

Suspiré en su pecho llenándolo de lágrimas frustradas, lo agarré muy fuerte de su chaqueta y no lo dejaba ir. Necesitaba apoyo, alivio, pero sin pensarlo… sucedió.

Alguien pasó corriendo por las escaleras hasta la puerta de los calabozos y la abrió haciendo mucha bulla y entró con furia hasta el área de las celdas.

—¡Jade, Dios! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! —exclamó asustado mi abuelo. Se separó de mí para confirmar lo que veía en los monitores que seguían encendidos. Yo giré mi cuerpo y la vi, era ella. Abría cada una de las celdas, apuntando con un arma a los prisioneros de mi abuelo, exigiéndoles que salgan y se formen en el centro de esa mazmorra.

—¡Debemos detenerla, los matará! —Liam salió disparado y yo tras él.

No podía entender ¿qué hacía en este lugar?, ¿de dónde salió?, y ¿por qué portaba esa pistola?

—¡Jade, detente! —le grité al entrar.

—¡No! —respondió, estaba demasiado alterada—. Pagarás, Shapiro. ¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi novia!

—¡Jade! —Volví a llamarla, captando su atención. Su agitación se extendía por su cuerpo, estaba enfurecida, exasperada. Rabiaba su furia y levantaba el arma en dirección a Robbie. Yo solo acerté en ponerme en medio de ambos y detenerla de esa forma. No dejaría que se convirtiera en una asesina.

—¡Espera, no! No puedes hacer esto.

—¡Vi los videos! —exclamó a gritos—. Los vi, Tori… ¡Yo los vi!

Poco a poco se dejaba vencer entre llantos. Bajó la pistola hasta entregármela y fue ahí que lo miré.

Estaba hincado en el suelo junto con los otros dos malditos violadores. Portaba esa sonrisa hipócrita, esa que tenía en el video la primera vez que lo pausé. Esa que lo convertía en un monstruo.

Creyó haber ganado, su victoria se leía en sus gestos, que se repetían en los demás chicos.

Esa era la oportunidad. Apreté el metal, el arma se sentía tan cómoda en mis manos, puse en posición mis dedos para sujetarla mejor y la levanté en su dirección diciendo:

—Es hora de que respondas algunas preguntas Robbie. De eso dependerá, si sales de esta habitación… vivo o no.

* * *

**Nota:**

Antés que nada, pido disculpas si es que ha sido un capítulo demasiado gráfico de leer para algunos. Para mí era necesario escribirlo así, aunque evité dar muchas descripciones de lo sucedido, sí sugerí varios actos muy fuertes que sé que no son placenteros de leer o imaginar. Pero ¿qué violación lo es?

Las opiniones son encontradas con respecto al resto de capítulos. Creo que me mantendré con el plan original y publicaré uno por día, iniciando el conteo cuando estemos en el antepenúltimo. ¿Les parece? Bien, que tengan un buen día.


	196. The Final Truth

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Cuando tienes la verdad en frente de ti, muchas veces te preguntas que versión de ella es la que estás viendo.

La verdad es una sola, mas, las versiones de la misma, varían con cada persona, desde cada ángulo y posición. Nada es absoluto en realidad, ni siquiera la misma verdad; suele perder la forma con el tiempo y es común que se esfume en la memoria, en el hablar.

Es más, las palabras tienden a convertir la verdad en mentira, es por eso que una prueba real en un juicio, tiene más valor que una declaración juramentada. Una persona puede gritar «asesino» y apuntar directamente a alguien que, si no existe un cuerpo y un arma homicida, bien pudo no haber sucedido y, esa, esa es la verdad.

Para entenderla hay que analizar los hechos que la rodean y desechar imposibles.

Por ejemplo, yo puedo cantar. Es una verdad que todos pueden aceptar. A algunos puede gustarles mi estilo a otros no, pero de principio, nadie que me haya escuchado, puede negar mi mi aseveración. pero seamos realistas, mi alcance vocal es limitado, yo misma lo acepto, porque me conozco. Si me llegan a comparar con Whitney Houston, la verdad es, que yo no puedo alcanzar muchas de sus notas tan características. Viéndolo desde ese punto, yo no puedo cantar, no como ella lo hacia. Conozco mis bondades, mis virtudes, así como también, mis debilidades y mis falencias. Por lo tanto, acepto la verdad en ese sentido. Eso es lo importante, saber juzgar, reconocerse a uno mismo y a los demás.

Yo me he visto en muchas películas, en la televisión, en anuncios de revistas. He escuchado mi voz en canciones y entrevistas. Sé la entonación que uso al hablar, para presentarme al mundo. Conozco de memoria mi ángulo más favorable, el color exacto de labial que acentúa mejor mis rasgos faciales. Sé como estirar la verdad para que suene a mi conveniencia, como comportarme para agradar y —hasta hace unos minutos—, eso era suficiente para saber quién era, en donde encajaba antes de huir, cuando vivía en un mundo de pretensiones y después, cuando me reinventé para salir de él.

Pero nada, nunca, superará la incertidumbre que deja en mi el verme tan impotente en un video con tres criminales que, lo que más querían, era abusar de mí. Nada cambiará el sonido de mi silencio, nada.

Ahora, esa experiencia, es parte de mi memoria. De hoy en adelante, reconoceré mi ausencia y el miedo de volver a ser vulnerable frente a una situación similar.

Muchas cosas han cambiado. Mis raíces y procedencia son distintas de lo que siempre creí. Mi vida tiene otro sentido, otro ángulo de ver las cosas, todo como resultado de esta nueva realidad que todavía tengo que completar.

—Tori… yo… ayúdame… ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! —se defendía ese chico que se llamaba mi amigo, al ver que el arma que acababa de quitarle a mi pareja, continuaba apuntándole en la frente, ahora sujetada por mi mano—. Estaba drogado, intoxicado por estos dos. ¡Me obligaron, lo juro!

—Maldito imbécil, ¡yo te vi disfrutarlo! ¡Te vi! —le gritaba Jade a un paso por detrás de mí.

—¡Basta! —alcé la voz. Tanto grito a mi alrededor, no me ayudaba a aclarar mis ideas, no me dejaba pensar—. Jade, por favor, sal de aquí.

—¡No, jamás te dejaré con este idiota! ¡Nunca, ¿entiendes?, nunca te permitiré tocarla Shapiro! —respondió indignada y combativa, quería protegerme, pero ¿qué era lo que buscaba proteger? Robbie no me pondría un dedo encima, estaba atado de manos a su espalda, al igual que sus cómplices. Así los habían encerrado, sin poder ni siquiera mover sus manos libremente.

—Necesito hablar con él y no quiero a nadie más aquí.

—¡No! —volvió a gritar y quiso quitarme el arma. Liam la tomó por los brazos y la forzó a separarse de mí.

—Tori… hija, mejor hablemos arriba. Dejemos que los guardias se encarguen de encerrarlos nuevamente. —Me pidió él, tratando de sonar calmado, esperando que lo escuchara y que no cometiera una locura—. Sé que todo esto es duro… y que no es fácil de digerir, pero… no quiero que tomes una decisión equivocada.

—Abuelo —lo nombré, sabiendo que lo sorprendería al llamarlo así, no había pasado ni un día desde que llegué y lo conocí, y ya me dirigía a él como un ser querido. Sí, lo utilicé, pero necesitaba esta oportunidad y ésta era la única forma—. Tú sabes lo mucho que una duda te puede consumir —le dije, asumiendo que él entendería mi dilema—. No podré superar esto si no lo enfrento.

Liam accedió sin responderme y le pidió a Jade que se mantuviera a un lado, dándole el gusto de quedarse. La puso de escudo sabiendo que, lo más probable, es que no disparara a mis infractores con ella presente, fue inteligente.

Les ordenó a los guardias —que habían bajado con el alboroto—, que se colocaran detrás de los prisioneros y ellos, sin una orden más específica, se formaron por detrás y sacaron sus armas, apuntándoles en la nuca.

—No se les ocurra moverse, mis hombres tienen claras órdenes de proteger a mi nieta —les advirtió claramente y luego le pidió a uno de ellos que trajera al otro rehén.

No entendí en ese instante a qué se refería con «otro rehén», ellos eran las únicas personas que yo había visto en los videos, pero claro, nunca llegué al tercero.

"¿Qué más me pasó?", fue lo que se me cruzó por la cabeza.

El metal de la puerta rechinó al abrirse y se escuchó una voz agitada y asustada que se rehusaba a salir.

—Yo no hice nada…, por favor —rogaba alguien que se me hacía demasiado familiar.

A empujones lo trajeron y lo hincaron a lado de su hermano Karl.

Era Dan, el que había sido el sospechoso número uno de Tess desde un principio. Estaba tan descompuesto por la falta de agua y comida que no podía casi hablar, lo único que lograba decir era que él no había hecho nada, que lo dejaran libre.

—¡Ese imbécil, vio los videos, Izzy! ¡Él lo sabía todo y se lo calló! —gritó Jade, acusándolo. Todavía llamándome por mi más reciente nombre—. ¡Maldito seas, Dan!

—Yo no hice nada…, por favor… por favor…

—¡Lo hiciste! Por encubrir al depravado de tu hermano, pero vas a pagar, tú, el idiota de Shapiro y la perra de Erika…

—¡Ya basta! —le grité para que hiciera silencio, ya no quería escuchar más amenazas. Así no llegaríamos a ningún lado y yo necesitaba saber sus razones, entender ¿qué pasó?—. ¡Yo haré las preguntas! Solo yo hablaré, ¿entendido?

—Por favor…, por favor…, por favor… —repetía y repetía Dan.

—Dije, silencio —le repetí apuntándole—. No me obligues a decirlo nuevamente.

Se calló, aunque seguía sollozando sus lamentos. Fue cuando Romina aprovechó para hacerse notar y querer robarme mi autoridad.

—Me imagino que viste el video.

—Imaginas bien —le contesté.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad, lo que me dice mucho sobre ella. El tipo de cosas que me hicieron le gusta, la excita. Se le podía ver ese brillo de emoción en los ojos mientras hablaba y esperaba por mi respuesta—. Mi parte favorita es… bueno, son algunas, pero la más alucinante es la del arma —confiesa, dejándome muda por unos segundos—. Dime, ¿lo sentiste? Debes haberlo hecho, el frío metal, justo adentro de tu…

—Lo de callarse era con todos, más que nada contigo Erika —le dije quitando la mira de mi rizado ex-amigo y posicionándola sobre ella.

—Sabes que si me tocas un pelo eres una mujer muerta «Denisse» —puntualiza mi nombre con sarcasmo. Entonces le acerqué el arma hasta la frente y acaricié su cabello pasando un mechón, de un lado a otro, con el cilindro de la misma, sonriéndole.

—Sabes que si me da la gana presiono el gatillo y tu dejas de respirar «Romina», así que… relájate, que a quien quiero escuchar es a Robbie. —Empujé su frente con la punta y volví a él.

Su nerviosismo se exaltó al concentrarme nuevamente en él. Puso su cara de borrego a medio morir conjugada con arrepentimiento que sabía que no tenía. Conocí a su verdadero yo en esos videos. Robbie no me engaña, ya no.

—¿Por qué? ¡Dímelo! —le pregunté con determinación, quería ver al monstruo salir.

—Estaba drogado…, ¡estaba hipnotizado por esta perra! —señala a su supuesta novia con la quijada a falta de sus manos que siguen atadas tras su espalda.

—¿Perra? —protesta la susodicha—. ¡¿Perra?!

—Tori, créeme, yo no te haría daño, no si hubiera estado consciente… ¡lo juro! Por favor, créeme…

Erika se rió a carcajadas, le hacía gracia la mentira de su cómplice. Me observó de reojo y se rió aun con más gusto, se había dado cuenta de que no le creía, no lo volvería a hacer y ella lo sabía.

—¿Quieres saber el porqué? —respondió ella por él—. Te lo diré. Como verás, tu abuelo lo obligó a mantenerse lejos de los casinos y las apuestas después de salvarlo de su deuda con mi abuelo…

—¡Cállate!

—Si no quieres que ella termine la historia, cuéntamela tú —le dije, pero él decidió callar.

—No quiero más interrupciones Robbie, a menos que quieras decir la verdad. —Le advertí—. Prosigue. —Asentí indicándole a Erika que continuara.

—Vino buscando a mi abuelo para arreglar las cosas, creía que él había sido quien lo bloqueó de ese mundo y fue ahí que nos conocimos, yo le conté de tu familia. No le costó mucho relacionarte por tu apellido materno…

—Tori, no le creas… —La cortó, defendiéndose. Parecía que no había sido muy clara cuando dije que no quería más interrupciones y, para hacerle entender, alcé la pistola para lanzar un tiro a la pared de atrás.

_¡Pum!_

Resonó todo el lugar, la bala se incrustó en la pared dejando un hueco más en la superficie. Entonces me di cuenta por qué el lugar tenía ese aspecto viejo y desgastado, había sido víctima muchos, muchos disparos. El silencio que llenó el espacio, justo después, se volvió tétrico.

—Silencio, dije —repetí bastante calmada, una vez que el eco terminó. Robbie cerró su boca y sus ojos cuando volví a apuntarle.

Ahora entiendo lo que papá solía decirme acerca de las armas. «_El peligro está en la apariencia de poder que sientes al tener una vida enfrente del cañón, pero recuerda, es una apariencia nada más. Después de disparar el gatillo, no es poder lo que se gana, tan solo pierdes parte de tu alma_». Aun así, sigue siendo una apariencia bastante real. Me sentía poderosa, tenía su existencia en mis manos, como él tuvo la mía en las suyas aquella vez.

—¡Habla!

—Regresó unos meses después a proponer un intercambio. Tú por él —reanudó su relato tragando en seco, visiblemente más tensa—. No fue el abuelo quien lo atendió entonces, fue mi papá y él le dijo que se encargaría de darle todo lo que quisiera si traía tu cabeza… No literalmente —explicó—, solo… te quería muerta.

—Solo eso, ya veo.

—Rob Ideó el plan junto conmigo y Karl, y… debíamos llevarlo a cabo en la fiesta, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Karl… él sí que estaba drogado, no como Robbie que solo fumó yerba ese día… —confirmó—, en fin, él le envió el último video a su hermano y cuando Dan respondió, amenazándonos con llevar eso a la policía si no te dejábamos con vida, nos fuimos y te dejamos ahí.

—Por favor, Tori… yo… yo solo vi un poco, no más… Ayúdame… yo no hice nada… —me rogaba Dan, llorando sobre sus hinchados ojos. Se veía tan cansado, tan abatido.

—Tú tenías derecho de saber, Iz…

—Jade… por favor llámame Tori, sí, no más Denisse, yo soy Tori —le recordé a mi novia lo que ya le había pedido en dos ocasiones. Ella simplemente calló, debía estar asustada de mi actitud también.

—¿Qué tienes que decir, Robbie? ¿Es lo que dice Erika verdad? ¿Me ibas a matar para poder entrar a un estúpido casino? —le pregunté con una casi agotada calma.

Él respiró y respiró, quitándose la máscara con serenidad. Su pena se desvanecía en la sonrisa que crecía en su rostro, en la maldad que reflejaban sus ojos mientras subía su mirada para encontrarse con la mía y, tal como el Guazón, comenzó a reír y a gritar como loco, rompiendo mi concentración, mi seguridad.

Ahí estaba el monstruo que yo sabía que era. La verdad pintada en su expresión.

—Crees que fue fácil verlos a todos crecer junto a mí… ¡Sin mí!Cat, de la noche a la mañana se fue y me dejó a un lado por los miles de hombres la rodeaban ¡y luego se decidió por Beck! ¡¿Beck?! Él ni siquiera la amaba, solo quería vengarse de Jade y aprovecharse de su fama. ¿Y yo? ¡¿Yo qué?! ¡Yo no podía hacer nada de lo que quería porque todos mis contratos eran en casinos o casas de comedia dentro de uno!

—¡Esa no era mi culpa!

—Claro que sí, él era tu abuelo, él me condenó… ¡por ti!

—¡Tú te condenaste solo por idiota! —le gritó Jade desde atrás, incapaz de contenerse.

—Todos ustedes, Beck, Andre, la estúpida de Jade, Cat, tú, todos famosos, todos llenándose los bolsillos con dinero ¿y yo?… todavía hablando a través de un estúpido títere, haciendo videos de YouTube para ganas unos centavos, ¡cuando pude haber hecho mucho más que todos ustedes juntos!

—Y eso es lo que yo valía para ti. ¿Tu fama por mi vida? —le pregunté retóricamente—, te habría dado todo lo que tenía en un segundo Robbie. De hecho lo hice para ayudarte aquella vez, todo lo que tenía por «tu vida».

—«Mi vida» vele mucho más que eso. ¡Merezco la fama, la fortuna! —Se expresaba con tanto rencor y envidia, ¿pero qué creía?

—¿Cuánto piensas que un ventrílocuo gana, Robbie? Ni siquiera eres mago como para tener un show decente en Las Vegas, ¿de qué fama hablas? —Lo sé, fui cruel, pero es la verdad.

—¡Cállate, maldita perra! Si supieras cuánto gocé esa noche. Matarte habría puesto la cereza en el tope. ¡Yo te hice mía! ¡Yo te tuve! ¡Fui yo, mucho antes que Jade! ¡Yo! —vociferó observando la furia que mi novia debía tener en su rostro y, como un demente, volvió a reír sin control.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de mantener el control, pero lo único que logré fue concentrarme más en el rebote de su insoportable risa que me atacaba por todos lados. Me sentí mareada, mi respiración se aceleraba con flashes del video que aparecían fugazmente proyectados tras mis párpados cerrados y llegó un punto en el que sentía como si estuviera girando en mi propio centro y en cualquier momento explotaría. Solo quería que se calle, que parara, que hiciera silencio, solo quería silencio, silencio, ¡silencio!

—¡Silencio! —grité, jalando el martillo de esa pistola, empujándola sobre su cráneo con tanta fuerza que, para cuando abrí los ojos, medio segundo después, solo se escuchaba mi respiración alterada.

Robbie temblaba, después de tanta burla, se sacudía como gelatina ante su inminente muerte. Siempre fue un cobarde, ahora se le notaba más, sus ojos suplicaban que no presionara el gatillo y escuché un susurro por detrás.

—No lo hagas, Tori. Recuerda a tu papá…

«_Después de disparar el gatillo, no es poder lo que se gana, tan solo pierdes parte de tu alma_».

Papá jamás habría condonado que yo matara a alguien por venganza, él era un buen hombre, él era mi ejemplo, aun lo es.

¿En qué me convertiría si disparaba? Sería por siempre su asesina, aunque mi abuelo me protegiera y cubriera todo rastro de lo que hice, yo jamás escaparía a la verdad. La llevaría conmigo siempre. Yo le quite la vida a alguien, a una cucaracha inmunda a una maldita basura, pero… quitaría una vida.

¿Qué pasaría con Jade? Tendría de pareja a la asesina Tori Vega. ¿Sobreviviríamos esto? ¿Podríamos cargar por el resto de nuestras vidas con esa culpa?

Esto no es como robar un labial en una tienda departamental, esto era asesinato.

Yo no soy una O'Brien, este no es mi verdad y no sería el legado que yo deje en el mundo.

Solté el gatillo, aflojé el agarre del arma y me di por vencida.

Aimée fue quien me detuvo con sus palabras. No me di cuenta cuando entró en el calabozo, pero… no vino sola.

Y de repente escuché:

_¡Pum!, ¡pum!, ¡pum!_

* * *

**Nota:**

Perdón por la tardanza, ayer ya no publiqué, fue realmente difícil conectarme.

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por sus reviews. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	197. No Warning

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

El metal de una pistola es frío, mucho más que otros metales.

Tiene un peso en tu muñeca, tiene un volumen y forma que se adaptan casi de manera natural a tu mano. Los dedos se acomodan perfectamente, eso ayuda con la fuerza al sostenerla, eso permite la claridad del disparo, la precisión.

Sus partes son el resultado de una ejecución calculada, con una intensión indiscutible. Es un arma diseñada para traer… muerte.

Los amantes de las armas muchas veces se justifican diciendo que son instrumentos de defensa, claro, siempre dejan de lado el hecho de que, en frente de ellos, existe sin falta un atacante y que, todo acto procedente de un disparo, deja mucho dolor y pérdida.

De chica, o adolescente para ser más exactos, papá me llevó al campo de tiro. Quería que supiera cómo manejar una pistola, cómo limpiarla, cómo cargarla, cómo respetarla, más que nada, que hiciera consciencia de que no es un juguete como muchos piensan.

A pesar de ser policía, él nunca permitió que Trina y yo tuviéramos una de plástico de niñas, ni siquiera de esas que llenabas con agua para jugar con tus amigos.

A mi me encantaba la idea, solía ver, desde la ventana de mi habitación, a mis vecinos correr por el césped de sus casas, persiguiéndose, calmando el calor del verano con chorros de agua que caían por todas partes. Lo envidiaba tanto, la decisión de mis padres me parecía demasiado drástica.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando tenía catorce años y me invitaron a una fiesta en uno de esos lugares de paintball. Fue el único cumpleaños al que no me dejaron asistir. Mamá también era muy ávida en la restricción de ese tipo de actividades, que ni se me ocurriera que disparar a mis amigos con pintura era algo que podía llamarse «diversión».

Me acuerdo claramente, como si fuera ayer, el momento que decidí hacer huelga de hambre como protesta. A mamá no le causó mucho impacto, me llamaba a comer, me servía la comida en el plato y yo me quedaba mirándolo sin probar bocado.

—Ya comerá, David, cuando de verdad tenga hambre, lo hará. —Solía decirle a mi padre al retirar mi plato de la mesa.

Él, por el contrario, se preocupaba en extremo. Venía a mi cama en la noche —a escondidas de mamá— con bocadillos, o me preparaba sándwiches de jamón y queso al grill, mis favoritos. Pero no sirvió de nada, yo estaba empecinada en criticar las reglas que me impidieron ser parte del evento «más importante de mi vida». Viva el drama en esos días.

Semanas más tarde y después de una charla muy larga con mamá, papá vino a despertarme. Era un sábado en la mañana, demasiado temprano como para abrir los ojos, se sentó a mi lado y me dijo:

—Vístete, amor. Iremos al campo de tiro.

No creía lo que escuchaba, para ese entonces ya había roto la huelga devorándome un pastel de manzana y luego toda mi protesta se fue al demonio, pero que mi propio padre me dijera que me llevaría a disparar un arma, me emocionó en extremo.

Me apuré al vestirme, ni siquiera me bañé, bajé a desayunar con él un vaso de jugo de naranja y unos huevos revueltos y salimos solos, él y yo.

Aparcó en el desierto estacionamiento del centro de entrenamiento de la policía de Los Ángeles y, antes de bajar, me advirtió una cosa, tenía una simple solicitud:

—Nadie en este mundo está exento de culpa, Tori. Tener un arma es un compromiso, contigo misma y con la persona que está del otro lado del cañón —dijo seriamente.

—Papá, solo dispararemos a un papel pintado.

—Y, en el futuro, podrías estar frente a un ser humano.

—Papá…

—Tori, solo quiero que tengas muy presente que no eres ni juez, ni Dios para dictar quién vive y quién no. Prométeme que siempre tendrás eso presente.

—No te preocupes papá —le respondí en ese entonces—, te prometo ser responsable, como tú.

Bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos a la entrada. En esos lugares practican los miembros de la fuerza durante los días normales, pero los fines de semana están abiertos a gente de la comunidad que quiera aprender autodefensa o desee sacar un permiso para portar armas.

Si eres menor de edad, debes ir con, al menos, uno de tus padres y seguir las reglas de seguridad.

Al entrar en el área previa al cuarto de disparos, te colocan un chaleco antibalas —para protegerte de cualquier accidente— y además te dan unos audífonos que cancelan una gran parte del ruido que hace la pistola al ser disparada.

El sonido del cañonazo es tan fuerte, que puede dejarte sordo por unos minutos, provocarte un dolor de cabeza muy intenso y a veces vértigo si tienes algún problema en tus oídos.

_¡Pum!_

Mi primer disparo fue un desastre. No solo falle por completo al blanco, casi me caigo de la fuerza de la patada que me dio la culata. La palma de mi mano me dolió por dos días enteros.

—Recuerda lo que te dije, Tori. Párate firme y sostén el arma con un buen agarre, la mano entera abrazando el cuerpo de la pistola y la otra como soporte de ambas, ¿entendido?

Lo volví a intentar, fallé nuevamente.

Me tomó más de una hora encontrar el balance adecuado para no retroceder cada vez que presionaba el gatillo y salí de allí más que agotada.

Tenía catorce años y para mis quince ya disparaba latas de gaseosa con papá en el campo abierto. Pero nunca, nunca hice esto, nunca apunte mi arma a alguien más, nunca vi la muerte de tan cerca… nunca.

_¡Pum, pum, pum!_

Tres ráfagas explotaron a mi lado en menos de cinco segundos y mi cuerpo saltó y se encogió con cada uno de ellos.

Cuando dicen que la vida te pasa en cámara lenta —como en una película— cuando mueres, es verdad también cuando alguien muere en frente de tus ojos, por lo menos eso me pasó a mí.

Observar a otra persona tomar su último respiro y quedarse con él adentro es algo que no quiero volver a presenciar en los días que me restan. Una vida debería ser mucho más valiosa que la decisión egoísta de alguien más.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer en tan corto tiempo, no pude reaccionar, no sabía cómo. No estaba atenta de su presencia, no tuve oportunidad de intervenir.

El sonido del primer tiro me ensordeció obligándome a cerrar los ojos y hacerme dos pasos atrás. La sorpresa de su acto me arrancó del momento, de mis propias acciones.

Acababa de decidir que no sería yo quien termine con sus vidas y llegó ella a dictar sentencia y ejecutarlos. Sloane… ¿de donde salió?

Para cuando logré entender lo que pasaba y vi el cartucho de la bala saltar al aire, el cuerpo inerte de Dan ya estaba en camino a golpearse contra el piso. Mi amigo, aquel que me ayudó en tantas ocasiones, con el que reí, canté karaoke, bailé, bebí unas cervezas, con ese que sentí que fue mi único respaldo por años, yacía sobre el cemento de ese cuarto subterráneo, desangrándose, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. No pensó que su falta de decisión, de guardarse lo que sabía, le costaría todo lo que tenía.

Jade tenía razón en algo, él pudo decirme lo que pasó, hacer que su hermano se responsabilizara, pero qué habría ganado, ¿que nos maten a los dos? Creo que mucho más lejos de ayudar a Karl, él me protegió a mí, me salvó de la humillación pública, de que me convirtiera en la siguiente Kim Kardashian. De eso, no creo que hubiera podido recuperarme. Digo, saber que me violaron de una forma tan violenta, tan gráfica y cruenta, y encima tener que justificarme eternamente ante la gente, en la prensa… No, no lo habría podido superar. Él me evitó mucho dolor y no se merecía la muerte, mucho menos la que mi tía acababa de darle.

Mi respuesta ante el sonido del segundo disparo, fue encogerme y apartarme un paso más, de un solo salto, esta vez la muerte estaba mucho más cerca de mí. El disparo que recibió Karl fue más violento. Su sangre me salpicó en el rostro, en el pecho; mi ropa estaba bañada en rojo. Cayó sobre su hermano con un golpe y su cuerpo se resbaló hasta el piso, el charco de sangre empezó a crecer. Los hermanos Thomas, ya no existían más en este mundo.

Para cuando el tercer tiro sonó, yo ya estaba más de medio metro atrás de Sloane. Robbie permanecía tan sorprendido y desubicado como yo, manchado en su lado derecho por la sangre de su más cercano cómplice. Observaba a su futura asesina el instante en que recibió la bala en medio de sus ojos. La explosión de su piel y su craneo, fue la que más me impactó. Cayó vencido de frente, golpeándose duramente contra piso. Una de las imágenes más brutales que, sin duda, vivirá eternamente en mi memoria. Su cuerpo tirado allí, sin mostrar su cara, atado de manos, en una piscina de su propia sangre, que continuaba saliendo del orificio de su nuca. La vida de mi violador desapareció, había sido fusilado en frente de mis ojos, sin un gramo de compasión. Admito que sentí tristeza por él, por nosotros, por lo que siempre pensé que tuvimos, esa amistad que, de un momento a otro, se convirtió en odio. Sentí dolor por la pérdida de un conocido que consideraba un casi hermano, me afectó tanto como cuando vi a Beck en esa morgue, quemado, irreconocible, tan distinto de quien yo conocí.

A todo esto, aun faltaba una bala y un culpable más a quien juzgar. Érika.

Para ese momento ella ya estaba advertida y quiso levantarse y huir, pero algo sucedió.

—¡Nooooo! —escuché a mis espaldas un grito a múltiples voces que me hizo regresar mi vista a mi izquierda. Todo corría demasiado lento, mi reacción también. La sentí pasar a mi lado, sin tener oportunidad de analizar sus acciones y, después, un último disparo.

_¡Pum!_

Sloane también falló, no se percató de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba tan concentrada en Romina que no se detuvo al jalar de ese gatillo. Esa pieza diminuta de metal, que tenía el nombre de Erika grabado en su cuerpo, terminó la vida de quien menos culpa tenía en todo este lío.

—¡Aiméeeeee! —clamó Jade desesperada el instante preciso del impacto.

Su pecho se estremeció y, con un latigazo, se desplomó a los pies de los guardias que se habían arrinconado en una esquina, buscando protección desde que inició el tiroteo.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —Corrió Jade hacia su amiga, resbalando ligeramente con la sangre de esa matanza y se dio un golpe en las rodillas al caer. Sin importarle la repulsiva escena, llegó hasta ella y la tomó en brazos—. Nooo, nooo —lloró cargada de sentimiento, regando sus lágrimas sobre esa tragedia, sobre el pecho de alguien que ya no respiraba más.

¿Qué diablos hizo Aimée? ¡¿Qué?!

¿Por qué diablos protegió a esa basura de mujer? ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

Yo veía la escena horrorizada, inmóvil, petrificada ante tanta muerte, ante el horror, porque eso era.

Regresé a ver a la culpable directa de su muerte y juro haber visto como el alma de Sloane cambiaba sus gestos a unos de completo pavor y escepticismo. Ella no creía lo que acababa de hacer. Soltó el arma dejándola caer lentamente al piso y quiso acercarse para confirmar lo que veían sus ojos, lo que había causado, cuando, otro grito desesperado se escuchó desde la puerta de ese lugar.

—¡Aiméeeeee! —Era Brianna, su madre, acaba de llegar con el abuelo de Erika, él estaba parado en la puerta junto con mi abuelo, mirando la barbarie de la cual ambos eran, hasta cierto punto, responsables.

Mi tía, reclamó a su hija en brazos, apartando a Jade de inmediato, llorando como tan solo una madre lo haría.

—¡Mataste a mi bebé! —Culpaba a su hermana menor—. ¡Me quitaste a mi hija… a mi hija!

Sloane palideció, sus ojos gritaban su arrepentimiento. Había matado a su sobrina, quizá la más distante, la que llamaba traicionera, la que parecía odiar, pero era su familia después de todo, la hija de su hermana más querida, la nieta de su enfurecido padre.

—Ustedes, ayuden a quitar estos estorbos de aquí. —Les ordenó Liam a los guardias que retiraran los cuerpos de Dan, Karl y Robbie—. Ya saben qué hacer.

No tardaron mucho en llevarlos para una habitación oculta en la parte posterior de las celdas, dejando a mi prima con su madre y mi novia aún en el piso.

Yo seguía sin poder moverme, inmutada por lo que acabábamos de vivir. no podía creer que algo que, ya de por sí había sido un infierno, había terminado aun peor.

—Hija, ve por Jade y vayan a la casa. Yo cuidaré de Bri —me dijo Liam, abrazándome, quitándome la fijación del cadáver de esa chica que me recibió tan bien esa tarde, que cuidó de mi novia cuando estuvimos lejos, que le brindó su amistad estos días y seguramente le dio el apoyo que necesitaba. La niña que jugó conmigo, que río por mi acento al hablar, que me prestó sus juguetes y quien me dio alivio con su sonrisa—. Vamos, Tori. Ve… Brianna necesita un tiempo a solas con Aim… con mi nieta.

Caminé hasta Jade y la abracé poniéndome a su nivel. Estaba tan devastada, tan herida… Odie sentirla así, odié todo esto, odie a Sloane, me odié a mi misma.

—Jade, amor… Ven, hay que salir de aquí.

—No quiero dejarla sola… —respondió entre susurros y un sollozo agudo.

—No lo está, amor… No lo está.

No entendía el porqué. Muchas más preguntas quedaron en mi mente de las que tenía al entrar buscando respuestas.

No sabía entonces que lo que Aimée hizo fue sacrificarse por el bien de la familia, que ella sabía muy bien que si Erika moría, los Romina nos matarían uno por uno, hasta que los O'Brien no existiéramos más, y eso significaba la vida de su madre, de sus tías, de su abuelo, de Trina, de William y hasta de mí.

Aun así, no justifico su decisión.

Papá tenía razón, después de disparar un arma, no se gana poder, se pierde… se pierde mucho más de lo que pensabas ganar.

* * *

**Nota:**

Mañana iniciamos el conteo. Vamos a tres del final. El fic terminará en el número 200.

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo, no tienen idea. Gracias.


	198. Memories

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Mi más fuerte recuerdo de esa noche es el hedor a metal que se percibía en la mazmorra. Fue rápido cómo el olor bañó todo el lugar. Es un aroma parecido al que emiten muchos centavos juntos, como cuando rompes la alcancía y te llenas los pulmones de ese aire pesado, hasta cierto punto, húmedo y frío. No sé como más explicarlo.

No es en vano cuando la gente dice que los aromas son los recuerdos más vivos que puedes tener.

Mamá, por ejemplo, ella solía repetirme mil veces que extrañaba el olor que yo tenía cuando era bebé, cuando tenía el potencial de ser todo lo que ella quería y soñaba, antes de crecer y convertirme en una extraña.

Cuando era chica y mi tía Tina nos llevaba al parque en el otoño, me encantaba correr y oler el polen que caía de los árboles y se desprendía de las flores con el viento. Tengo suerte de que nunca tuve alergias graves y podía disfrutar de su fragancia, amo esa época del año. El olor a calabaza cuando la vacías para decorarlas, o los dulces de Halloween.

Las galletas que preparábamos con la abuela, ese es otro recuerdo que tengo muy presente, como si hubiese sucedido ayer. Ella nos dejaba, a Finn y a mí, hacer pasteles y galletas. Nos llamaba sus limpiadores profesionales y no es porque mi hermano menor y yo nos pusiéramos a pasar trapos recogiendo el desastre, era porque nos lamíamos todas las paletas y aspas de la batidora, no quedaba una huella de masa o de crema. Era de las cosas que más disfrutaba en el mundo, la casa llena a un olor dulce. Asocio mucho ese recuerdo con el amor, quien sabe por qué.

Otra fragancia muy particular para mí y una de mis favoritas es la que desprende el papel. Muchos piensan que estoy loca cuando hablo de esto —y quizá lo esté—, pero el papel huele delicioso. Yo debo saberlo, soy amante de las tijeras y, cortar papel con formas raras y patrones, es mi especialidad. El papel periódico, por ejemplo, huele distinto al papel blanco. La cartulina tiene un aroma diferente, más si es esmaltada o tipo marfil. El cartón aun más, se puede distinguir el gramaje tan solo por el perfume. Bueno esas ya son cosas de expertos en el tema y yo lo soy.

Definitivamente, el olor que menos me gusta es el de la basura —como a todos, no creo que exista persona en el mundo que disfrute la fetidez de los desperdicios—, sin embargo, ese olor a sangre, será el peor… sin dudas lo será.

Desde ese día me pregunto si a eso huelen las carnicerías —o los degolladeros de animales, para ser más precisos— a sangre, a hierro, a agonía…, a muerte. Ese lugar apestaba a muerte.

Cuando era adolescente me jactaba de mi afinidad con ese estado en particular, la muerte. Hablar de cuerpos, de defunción, de matanzas, masacres, ver cine lleno de «Gore» era de mis cosas favoritas. La gente solía decir que era rara, tenían miedo de que mi obsesión por las tijeras terminara como la película que adoraba en esos años, en asesinato y terror. No me imaginé, en un millón de años, que un día, compartiría esa horrible experiencia y, para colmo, justo con ella, que en esas épocas era de las que más huía de ese tipo de conversaciones.

Es impactante ver la sangre real salir de cuerpos sin vida. Es como el agua que corre porque dejaste la llave abierta, sale, sale y sale e inunda el lugar.

Es… abrumador ver la vida desaparecer… un segundo ahí está una persona, al siguiente ya no, dejaron de ser y se convirtieron en carne, nada más que eso, fibra, músculo, grasa y cientos de otras células, pero ya no personas. Su humanidad expulsada con un balazo…

_¡Pum! _

Tengo el sonido grabado de cada disparo que Sloane dio y como el cartucho volaba hasta caer en el piso y rebotaba varias veces sobre él.

Las gotas que se esparcieron en la ropa de mi novia —a quien ya no sé ni como llamar, Tori, Izzy, ya no sé—. Las manchas eran tan claras, tan espesas, tan ajenas a ella.

Otros dos disparos y una ola más de sangre que la cubría; sobre sus párpados, sobre sus labios. La sangre de sus violadores, marcándola una vez más, una última vez. Dejando una huella mucho más profunda que las simples salpicaduras de su piel.

El último cañonazo fue el peor. Ya para ese instante, mi reacción era una de total incredulidad. De la nada Aimée apareció por la puerta y vio a Tori a punto de presionar ese gatillo. Le hablo en un tono bajo y calmado, colocándose la mano sobre el vientre y emitiendo la más tierna de las voces.

«_No lo hagas, Tori. Recuerda a tu papá…_»

La detuvo…

La convenció solo con eso, invocando la memoria de la persona más querida para ella, recordándole quién era, una Vega no una O'Brien.

Tori bajó su arma, las cosas se resolverían de otra forma y, aunque hasta ese momento yo misma quería desollar a Robbie, vivo, lo que presencié después fue… enervante, repugnante en la máxima potencia.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido más indispuesta que en ese momento, mi estómago a punto de voltearse en ese mismo concreto. Agradecí que Liam permaneció cerca y se encargó de cubrirme con sus brazos cuando la loca de su hija entró por esa puerta con arma en mano, caminó con decisión hasta quedar a la par de Tori y, simplemente, disparó.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, Aimée fue impactada por esa bala y…

No, no quiero recordarlo.

Cuando estuvimos en Argentina…, no se lo conté a Tori, pero… para ese entonces, el peso de todo lo que había sucedido por meses, por años, la presión de las cosas, mi accidente, la persecución, el espionaje, todo me había sumido en una fuerte depresión. Tenía una ansiedad terrible y estaba en terapia con una doctora que me atendió mientras estuve internada en el hospital. Antes de darme el alta debía pasar una evaluación psicológica.

Parte de mi tratamiento diario era hablar con ella. Bajo mi pedido lo hacíamos las horas que Tori regresaba a su casa para cambiarse, bañarse, descansar. No quería preocuparla con algo más, yo podía manejarlo, así que cuando se quedaba hasta tarde, mi doctora se daba la molestia de ir por las noches, a cualquier hora del día en realidad, evitando que Tori estuviera, ese era mi requerimiento especial.

Ella me explicó, que mi experiencia era muy parecida a lo que llaman «trastorno de estrés postraumático», algo que es muy común en los militares, por dar un ejemplo, o en la gente que ha sido golpeada, abusada en extremo.

En mi caso, fue la acumulación de acontecimientos que venían desde muy atrás, desde la muerte de mi tía Tina a causa de la sobredosis. Después los problemas de mi hermano, su empecinamiento con vivir volando, tomando desiciones equivocadas y yo sin poder ayudarlo. El abandono de mis padres no ayudó en nada y tras del fallecimiento de mis abuelos, tan solo empeoró las cosas. Mis problemas con Beck y mis conflictos con la aceptación de mi sexualidad que terminaron en nuestra enemistad, eso fue un golpe duro, porque hasta el momento, él era un muy fuerte pilar en mi vida.

Años más tarde, fue partida de Tori, lo que colmó el agua del vaso. Para ese entonces, casi ni hablaba con Cat; su relación con mi ex-novio, quien la ponía en mi contra cada vez que tenía oportunidad, había terminado con mi confianza en ella, en todos mis amigos. La muerte de Sikowitz, eso de verdad dolió, el que había sido como mi padre, me abandonaba, me dejaba a la deriva y yo en ese tiempo, me sentía extremadamente sola.

Mi miedo a perder a Tori desbordó mi histeria, finalmente, después de encontrarla, tuve que aceptar que ella ya no era ella, que debía llegar a un acuerdo conmigo misma y entender que la chica de la que me había enamorado había muerto también, Tori Vega ya no existía más, no me fue difícil volver a enamorarme de Izzy, pero en mi vida, ese fue un tiempo oscuro, de mucha dualidad y estrés.

El incendio hizo que mi nerviosismo se incrementara hasta el tope. El accidente que casi me mata, subió todo a un nuevo nivel. En él perdí a alguien que fue muy importante en mi historia y dejó en muy malas condiciones a alguien aún más relevante, Eva.

Si lo pienso como mi terapeuta lo explicaba, todo esto me había causado un trauma tan grande, que mi cuerpo no supo como manejarlo y sucumbió al pánico, a la depresión.

A ella no le conté sobre la mafia, la persecución, o la intervención de mi casa con micrófonos. No le mencioné que contratamos un investigador que desapareció del mapa, no le dije nada de esto. Pero estoy más que segura que lo habría catalogado como otro desencadenante.

Esos días sola en Argentina, en la gran ciudad de Buenos Aires, sin terapia, sin ayuda alguna, fueron muy duros, tristes, hasta que Aimée llegó y me sacó de mi decaimiento.

No sé si nos pasa a todos, yo quisiera pensar que sí. Un día llega alguien a tu vida y de repente, sin pensarlo, se convierte en una ficha importante en el tablero. No de una forma romántica, no, tan solo alguien que se vuelve tu aliado, tu mejor amigo.

Aimée y yo éramos muy distintas en cosas tan básicas como el gusto por las películas. ¿En la música?… Mmm, podría decirse que compartíamos varias canciones y fuera de eso, polos opuestos. Nuestros gustos en la literatura eran otra diferencia garrafal y aun así, con todo lo que nos diferenciaba, ella se convirtió en tan corto tiempo, en mi alma gemela.

Charlamos tanto en esos días. Para mi fue sorprendente la facilidad que tuve de contarle mis cosas, mis penas, de abrir mi mente con ella. Discutimos desde del sabor favorito de los chicles, hasta las cosas más profundas, como qué esperamos al final de nuestras vidas, de todo.

Era extraño… yo no soy muy sociable que digamos, nunca lo fui. De no ser porque Cat se empecinaba siempre en seguirme por todos lados, creo que no hubiera tenido muchos amigos en la secundaria. Tal vez ni siquiera a Tori.

Esos cuatro días y noches, le vomité mi alma a Aimée y ella hizo lo mismo con la suya. Suena asqueroso, lo sé, pero como más explicarlo… Bueno, seguro hay otra forma, pero no viene al caso.

Cuando se ponía hablar de cosas sin sentido, usualmente cuando se fumaba un porro, me recordaba a Cat, pero ellas son tan distintas que esa sensación pasaba en segundos.

Dios, hasta le conté era mi pasta dental favorita y por qué. ¿Quién habla de esas estupideces con un perfecto extraño? Insisto en que ella era alguien especial.

Al principio tuve mis dudas, Aimée era muy bonita, en su muy particular forma, pero siempre fue muy respetuosa de Tori, desde el primer día, aunque yo no sabía que era su prima. Pensaba que era noble nada más y eso me agradó. Me tranquilizaba saber que podía contar con alguien que no tenía como único objetivo, acostarse conmigo al final del día.

De cierta forma me sentí protegida, algo que extrañaba tanto… Y, no quiero darme a entender de mala manera, Tori es genial, de verdad lo es, pero… no es solo mi amiga, es mi pareja y las cosas cambian con ella.

No puedo ir con Tori y decirle, bueno, me tienes harta, o por el contrario, no quiero ir con ella a expresarle cuanto miedo tengo de perderla, o cuantas veces pienso que lo mejor para todos sería partir de este mundo, que es algo que se me cruza frecuentemente por la cabeza y, sin embargo, todo eso lo hice con Aimée en esos días.

Ella vino a llenar un hueco enorme que tenía en el pecho, inmenso, gigantesco, estúpidamente descomunal. Y lo hizo sin dejar un milímetro vacío. Así de fuerte sentí nuestra conexión.

Para muchos, sentir algo tan grande por alguien en tan corto tiempo es… imposible, irracional. Quizá lo culparán a mi propia depresión y será la excusa perfecta: «_te sentías sola y ella hacía un bonito bulto_», pero no es así.

Toda amistad empieza con un hola y va creciendo hasta que un día ya está forjada, presente como si hubiera estado allí siempre. La única diferencia es que nosotras hicimos en pocos días, lo que la mayoría hace en meses, si no años.

El día que llegué a la mansión, que «desaparecí», regresaba a casa del estudio de filmación. El día había terminado temprano aunque había sido pesado. Yo solo quería volver a casa, abrazarme de la que todavía se hacía llamar Izzy y dormir, dormir y seguir durmiendo.

En medio camino y después de dejar a mi asistente en su casa, tuve que tomar un desvío de la vía principal porque había un cartel de arreglos. Nada me hizo sospechar que estaba cayendo en una trampa.

Tres curvas más allá ya estaba en un camino largo y lejos de mi destino. Al llegar a la esquina de esa interminable calle, me esperaban otros agentes de seguridad que yo confundí con secuestradores y me obligaron a entrar en un auto. Yo puedo poner una pelea, pero no soy He-Man, ellos eran más de seis, así que, con protestas y forcejeos, ellos me llevaron. Para cuando el carro se detuvo, en la puerta de la casa, yo ya había dejado de poner resistencia y al bajarme del auto la vi. Ella me esperaba con una sonrisa y una cerveza helada.

—Che, te dije que cuando nos volvamos a ver te invitaría una birra.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —le dije analizando mis alrededores—. ¿Qué tienes que ver con todo esto?

El escenario era más que confuso, ella estaba parada en frente de una casa que para nada se parecía a un lugar donde llevan a gente secuestrada, es más parecía un resort. También tenía como compañía a unos cuantos gorilas a sus espaldas, que se retiraron bajo su orden. Más caos se forjó en mi mente. ¡Ella era mi secuestradora! Esta era su casa.

—Hay mucho que hablar y este… —dijo señalando al desolado alrededor—… no es el lugar. Vení, te llevo adentro a tu cuarto, esta es la casa de mi abuelo. —Me aclaró.

Nada tenía lógica, acababa de ser llevada a la fuerza por un grupo de hombres que ni siquiera se habían molestado en cubrirse el rostro, me recibía una chica que hasta el momento consideraba una amiga y que con mucha amabilidad me ofreció descanso. ¿Qué pasaba? Eso no era un secuestro.

Discutí su petición, no quería ir con ella, tenía que regresar por mi novia, contarle lo que había escuchado decir a Dan, que él conocía sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta. Además, ¿qué diablos hacía Aimée allí? Confusión, confusión total.

Nada era normal, nada tenía una respuesta coherente, mi paranoia ya subía como la espuma cada vez que algo que no tenía calculado sucedía y, eso, no estaba dentro de la fórmula que tenía planeada.

—Bue, hablemos aquí si querés —me dijo al verme molesta, protestante e inmóvil—. Estás a punto de arruinarlo todo con lo de Dan, también con la insistencia que tenés con lo de Mitchell. Él… ya no está más en el mapa, si me entendés, lo mataron los Romina. —Tal como la espuma, comencé a transpirar. ¿Cómo demonios sabía ella sobre Dan?, ¿de dónde sacó la información de Mitchell? ¡¿Quién mierda era?!

—Quiero irme de aquí, quiero irme de aquí, quiero irme de aquí… —repetía y repetía a mis adentros y comencé a temblar.

—Jade, podés confiar en mí. ¡Tranquilizate! Mirá —me habló, enseñándome una foto vieja que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón. No la reconocí en un principio a ninguna de las dos—. Mirá bien, somos Tori y yo.

Lo eran, ambas de apenas nueve o diez años, no más. Abrazadas y sonreídas de oreja a oreja. Llenas de lodo y y yerba en un gran campo verde y unas montañas que no reconocí.

—Ella es mi prima, Jade. Tori es mi prima, yo soy una O'Brien y si no venís conmigo la pondrás en más peligro, así que calmate y ya. Vení, no te voy a lastimar.

Volvió a ofrecerme la cerveza y me pidió que la siguiera antes de que los guardaespaldas se vieran obligados a llevarme a la fuerza hasta la habitación que me había mencionado.

—¿Por qué confiaría en ti? —Negué una vez más—. No iré a ningún lado, no te conozco… Yo… no, déjenme ir o se arrepentirán —les dije a los gorilas que se acercaban para agarrarme de los brazos hasta que ella los detuvo y sacó su teléfono celular, con una cara de poca paciencia y esperó a que timbrara para pasármelo.

—¿Dy? Ya estás con Aimée.

—¿Finn? ¿Qué demonios pasa?

—Quédate con ella, estás a salvo en esa casa. Estamos cuidando de Tori, no te preocupes. Solo haz lo que te pide, ¿sí? —me indicó sin darme una información más completa—. Te deberé una y grande si lo haces.

Odiaba dar mi brazo a torcer sin más respuestas, pero accedí al escuchar a mi hermano tan seguro, sea como sea, él era mi familia y le creí, él no me haría daño.

—Tranquilazate, Jade. Pronto estarás de nuevo con ella, lo prometo.

No sería hasta más tarde, después de darme de cenar y dejarme tomar un baño, que me contaría de lleno quién era mi novia, quién era ella, qué pasaba a muy ligeros rasgos, asegurándome que lo mejor para Tori era que yo permaneciera ahí hasta que pudieran extraerla sin levantar sospechas.

—¿Cuándo van a traerla? Ya dos dos días —le pregunté la segunda noche que nos desvelamos.

—¿No te desesperes? Ya va a venir.

—Aj, está bien, me callo. Mejor cuéntame algo que nadie más sepa de ti —le pedí, cambiando de tema y repartiendo el juego de naipes.

No esperaba que me dijera algo importante, yo solo quería salir de la inútil conversación que teníamos sobre lo mismo de hace cinco minutos atrás y es que no podía dejar de pensar en Izzy. Nadie me comunicaba nada concreto y yo comenzaba a desesperarme por no poder hablarle y decirle que estaba bien.

—Tengo miedo. —Fue su confesión.

—¿A qué? —Seguí yo sin sospechar lo que me diría.

—A arruinar la vida de «alguien», a… dejar que mi sangre materna me corra por las venas.

—Lamento informarte que… ya lo hace —le dije de manera burlona—. Cosas de la naturaleza, ya sabes.

—Me refiero al legado, ¿entendés? A que esa parte de mi herencia sea lo único que le alcance a dar a… «alguien».

—¿Conociste a «alguien»? ¿Cómo es?

Ella rió por mi curiosidad y negó.

—No, es… es… —exhaló repitiendo el movimiento con su cabeza y dejó las cartas a un lado, acomodándose de espaldas al colchón y con la mirada perdida en el techo.

—Hace unos días, antes de viajar acá, me enteré de algo.

—Aja… cuéntame más.

—¿Recordás a Joaquín?

—El tipo alto, lindo de ojos verdes, sí, me acuerdo. —Entonces la vi sonreír ligeramente—. Para, ¿estás saliendo con él? ¿No te garchaste una mina en el boliche esa noche que salimos a bailar?

—Hablás lindo después de unos días conmigo… —se burló—. Y sí, lo hice. Joaquín y yo no estamos juntos.

—Okey, me perdiste. Explícate.

—Él y yo, hicimos algo hace un par de meses y aunque no tengo planes de volver a repetirlo, las cartas ya están echadas.

—Ajá, entendí perfectamente… yep —le dije y se volvió a reír de mí, poniendo su mano en su vientre.

—Me estás jodiendo, ¿no? El «alguien» no es Joaquín. ¿Necesito decir más?

—¡¿Estás esperando un bebé?!

—Ajam… el resultado de sangre dio positivo y…

—¿Y él lo sabe?, me refiero a Joaquín.

—Nop, después tomé un avión y vine a California.

—Ustedes los O'Brien y su maldita costumbre de huir de todo —mencioné porque es verdad, pasa algo que no les agrada y adiós—. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—Nada.

—Nada… así, como nada de voy a tenerlo o… nada de…

—Creo que…, que no… Tengo miedo… eso.

—No sé qué esperas que te diga, creo que si tienes tantas dudas, tal vez no deberías tenerlo.

—Y entonces sí que estaría haciéndole honor al legado familiar —respondió con un resoplido.

—Vamos Aimée, no es lo mismo.

—¿No? Llegá alguien que te estorba o te cambia el panorama de una forma no deseada y adiós, puff, te fuiste… no sos más mi problema. Es justo eso… Matar por conveniencia.

—¿Quieres que te diga algunas razones por la cual no deberías considerarlo una vida todavía?

—No, no lo necesito y tengo dos semanas para dejar de pensar en el «alguien» como un estorbo y comenzar a llamarlo bebé.

—¿Lo vas a tener?

Su respuesta esta vez tardó en llegar. No estaba segura de si hacía lo correcto… pero era lo ella consideraba correcto en esta circunstancia.

—¿Estás lista para ser madrina?

—¡¿Yo?! —le pregunté con escepticismo, no he sido madrina ni de las chicas nuevas del stripclub en Las Vegas, peor de un niño—. No creo que sea buena idea que confíes a tu gremlin conmigo. Lo olvido todo, seguro y lo dejo tomando un capuchino en medio del centro comercial.

—Sos tan piola, Jade. —Rió con gusto y dándome una mirada más seria insistió—: Serás la madrina perfecta. Un día, una madre espectacular.

—¿Madre yo? Sí, como no.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No pensás casarte un día con mi prima y tener una casa llena de conejitos?

—Izzy es genial con los niños —le comenté de cuando la vi jugar con su diminuta vecina en Las Vegas—. Pero hablamos en ese entonces y ella no quiere tener hijos… yo tampoco.

—No, vos dudás y ella, quizá solo necesite un empujón.

—¡Yo no dudo!

—¡Vos dudás!, lo acabo de ver. Te detuviste por un microsegundo al decir que vos tampoco y pusiste esos ojos bajos de cuando querés algo, pero crees que no lo tendrás.

—Tú no conoces mi mirada aún, ¿sabes? Además de productora soy buena actriz.

—Seguro, pero a mi no me engañás. ¿Por qué lo negás? No es como si no me hubieras contado otras cosas más delicadas antes.

Tenía razón en eso, pero esto… era nuevo. Había evitado hacerme ideas de un futuro desde hace meses. Me di cuenta, en la terapia, que siempre hago muchos planes a futuro y lo malo de eso es que ahora estoy en una relación con alguien que, a pesar de que ha estado conmigo en las malas, odia hacer planes. Tori ama su libertad, lo desconocido, la sorpresa del día a día… Yo me aferro a ella, pero sé que el instante que ella quiera, recogerá sus cosas y se irá, como esa vez que hicimos planes para irnos de vacaciones y se molestó conmigo, dejándome en la puerta de mi casa y se marchó. Ese es mi miedo, el más grande de todos, que un día despertaré y ella se habrá ido.

—Volvió, ¿no?

—Sí, esa vez volvió, unas semanas después…

—Si lo hizo es porque te ama, no iba a regresar por masoquista.

—Gracias por eso —dije suspirando al mismo techo, en la misma posición que mi amiga.

—No van ni un año juntas, dale tiempo.

—¿Y qué pasa si ella… se va y ya? Me deja y desaparece.

—Entonces venís a Argentina, yo te invito un buen trago, dejamos encargado tu ahijado y nos vamos a buscar una mina linda que quiera una vida con vos.

—Vamos, Aimée.

—Jade, acordate de quien eras antes de Tori, vos mismo me lo dijiste. Ibas tras lo que querías sin importar nada. Ahora te la pasas siguiendola, metida en todos estos líos, dejando a un lado tu serie, tu profesión.

—Lo sé.

—Mirá, yo quiero a mi prima aunque no la he visto en años. Tengo lindos recuerdos con ella y es mi familia, pero no por eso te voy a decir que dejés todo lo que querés de lado, que dejés de hacer planes.

Y eso, eso lo había pensado mucho en los últimos meses. Yo quiero mi vida con ella quiero despertar a su lado por el resto de mis días, lo quiero todo y sí, no quiero un hijo ahora, pero… ¿por qué no? Ya tengo veinticinco años, podríamos tenerlo a los treinta, no sería taaan mala idea. Y cuando incluyo el plural en mis planes es cuando paro y me obligo a dejar mis deseos a un lado.

Dicen que cuando uno vuela alto duele más al caer y yo también tengo miedo, lo acepto. Siento terror de abrir los ojos y encontrarme sola, de caer tan duro que me haga mil pedazos.

—Deja de martirizarte, Jade. Vos sos fuerte, sos talentosa, sos un buen partido y si no es con Tori, serás feliz con alguien más. Tal vez con un pequeño, calvo, gordito que además te deje toda babeada y no te permita dormir.

—Gracias, me vendes la idea de ser madre como si fuera un delicioso jarro de nutella.

Después de eso charlamos de ya ni me acuerdo qué. Las conversaciones con Aimée eran así, de lo superficial a lo profundo en dos segundos. De la vida a la muerte, de la esperanza al dolor.

—Lo tendré… —dijo después de unas risas—, y él será amigo de tu bebé y un día, cuando sean grandes, fumarán un porro y cantarán a las estrellas en la terraza de algún lugar del mundo. —Soñó en voz alta—. Mientras vos y yo nos vamos de crucero a las Bahamas a ver chicas en bikini.

—Estás loca… —reí.

Solo quiero recordarla así, no como terminó, no con su sangre bañándome por completo, o con sus ojos idos.

No.

Quiero pensarla riendo, recordar las charlas de esos días, tomarme una birra en su nombre y pagarla con billetes, porque lamentablemente, las monedas y su olor me recuerdan a esa noche, a ese oscuro y ensangrentado lugar y, su memoria, merece más que eso.

* * *

**Nota:**

Ya estamos en la cuenta final. Dos más hasta el número 200.

Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad aprecio cada palabra.

AshleySophia, quizá es un extremo el dolor que siente Jade, pero espero haber aclarado un poco su punto de vista. Para mí, el personaje, tuvo mucha importancia en las cosas que explico ahora y un par que sucederán a futuro, más que nada porque de lo contrario no podía cerrar como quería el fic. Claro que, en mi mente, todo está ya fijo con un orden más cronológico y desde todos los puntos de vista al mismo tiempo, Solo espero haber tomado la decisión correcta al guardarme los sentimientos de Jade hasta el final y que se entienda en el fic.

Un gracias especial a Marilinn, Abril, Lene, Rosand, LittleRock17, ajsakura, Val Gillies, Rollerbyr, Vic, Yo, Someone, erivip7, LenyRehim, Mr. Deizilla, Kuroneko, Guest, AshleySophia, Aline, Rustjacque que son los que han dejado reviews desde la última vez que agradecí.

Oh, y por cierto, a «Yo», sí, tenías razón completamente. Desvarié por un momento con eso del nombre de Denisse en el capítulo 195, quería hacer una referencia a que sabía que era la nieta de los O'Brien y no me percaté de mi propio error al decir su nombre en un evento anterior al cambio. Gracias por advertirme, lo cambié inmediatamente esa noche.

Hasta mañana con todos.


	199. Nothing In My Way

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

No podía dormir.

Tenía un mal sabor de boca que nunca se iba. Memorias que no quería volver a repetir, llegaban como ráfagas que se cruzaban frente a mis ojos, clavándose en mi pecho, haciéndome sentir débil, destruída, insegura.

Hay veces que no entiendes cómo fue que tu vida cambió tanto, regresas a ver en el tiempo y ha pasado uno o dos años desde el último día que te sentiste normal, prácticamente no queda nada de lo que fuiste en ese entonces y lo único que puedes hacer es preguntarte ¿cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿en qué punto, se fue todo al diablo?

Un día estás en tu casa, enciendes la luz al entrar por la puerta principal. Te quitas todos los estorbos de encima, tu cartera termina en la mesa de entrada, tu chaqueta en el perchero. Caminas por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar y te sacas los zapatos porque el día fue largo y llegaste agotada.

Entras a la cocina y abres el congelador para sacar la cerveza helada con la que soñaste todo el día. El sonido que se produce al destaparla te hace agua la boca, el frío de vidrio de la botella se convierte en gotas que recorren tu mano y das ese primer sorbo que calma tu sed.

La vida es casi perfecta.

Regresas al sofá y te sientas tranquila, levantando tus pies en el sillón de apoyo, poniéndote cómoda para terminar la tarde y darle la bienvenida a la noche. Enciendes el televisor. Es la primera vez en semanas que no tienes que desvelarte por el trabajo. Planeas ver una película, hacer palomitas, luego leer los últimos capítulos de ese libro que empezaste hace un mes y todavía está allí, en la mesa de noche.

Son casi las siete y están pasando las noticias en el canal 8, las dejas porque la comentarista te agrada, es castaña con unos ojos color miel y una sonrisa que adoras ver. Usa un escote muy discreto y tiene una linda voz, te entretienes mirándola hasta que su compañero toma la posta del reportaje y tu desvías tu mirada a tu celular. Nunca le pones mucha atención a las noticias en general, realmente no te interesan, pero sin advertencia escuchas su nombre y el mundo se detiene al saber que lleva desaparecida varias semanas. Sueltas el aparato sobre el cojín y subes el volumen, alto, muy alto, para escuchar con cuidado cada palabra que sigue.

«_El día de hoy, en un comunicado difundido por su agente, se explica que fue vista por última vez en la mañana del 4 de enero de este año y, desde entonces, no ha contestado su teléfono o dado algún aviso en absoluto. La policía está realizando una investigación exhaustiva tratando de averiguar sus últimos movimientos y si la actriz y cantante ha estado en contacto con sus amigos o familiares. Por el momento, esperamos más noticias por parte del departamento de policía de Los Ángeles. Los mantendremos informados del progreso de la investigación_».

Apagas el televisor y sientes la sangre acelerarse por tu corriente sanguíneo, bebes el resto de tu cerveza de un solo sorbo y te preguntas ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tú hablaste con ella? ¿Por qué fue hace tanto tiempo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué puedes hacer para encontrarla?

Piensas en llamar a tus amigos, pero no lo haces. Te das cuenta que ninguno podría darte razón de su paradero. Uno de ellos, el que era su mejor amigo, ya no le habla desde que se puso de novio con su hermana, el otro es tu ex y tiene de novia a la chica con la que se peleó hace tantos años, el otro —ahora un pedazo de basura— andaba por ahí, haciendo teatro con su títere y tú…, tú fuiste quien le dijo que no se vuelva a acercar a ninguno de ustedes.

Te insultas a ti misma, una y otra vez, porque quisiste en muchas ocaciones arreglar las cosas y nunca lo hiciste. La verdad es que tienes tantos asuntos pendientes con ella que no sabías como empezar a recuperar lo perdido y decidiste dejarlo de lado.

Un vacío empieza a formarse por dentro, hay una cuenta pendiente, algo que te quita la concentración, la tranquilidad.

La vida ya no es tan perfecta, tan normal.

Pasan unos días y lo único que se te ocurre es hablar con tu viejo maestro, él solía verse con ella, el podría saber algo.

—Jade, es tan bueno oírte. —Sonaba jovial y alegre, como siempre—. ¿Cómo estás?, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Lo sé Sikowitz, casi un año o tal vez más. Siento haber desaparecido, yo…

—Tranquila, sé que estás ocupada y eso es bueno. Muchas cosas han pasado en este tiempo. —Continúa, todavía ocultándote las novedades de su salud—. Me imagino que escuchaste la noticia.

—Sí, fue… tan raro. ¿De verdad no se sabe nada de ella? ¿Tú sabes algo?

—No, Jade, lo lamento. La última vez que hablamos fue en Navidad, desde entonces, ni una palabra.

Te desilusionas aun más, ella lo quería tanto y tú sabías lo mucho que la ayudó cuando murió su padre. Si él no sabía nada, ¿quién?

—Me gustaría verte, te invito un café, ¿qué dices?

Aceptas su ofrecimiento, no te haría mal verlo. Él siempre fue como un padre para ti, para todos ustedes. No esperas mucho de ese encuentro, quizá llenar ese hueco que tienes, el que inició esa noche, pero no es así, crece un poco más porque finalmente él te cuenta lo que le está sucediendo. Está muriendo, él también se irá pronto, te dejará y no volverá. La oquedad en tu pecho, crece.

—Me quedan algunos meses, solo… espero volver a verla antes de que tenga que partir. —Te confiesa con pena, porque siente que tal vez no sea así, él la extraña también, necesita verla, quizá mucho más que tú.

Le prometes hacer lo posible, la encontrarás de alguna forma. Es una promesa que te haces a ti misma y se convierte en tu única meta.

Pasan semanas desde el día que lograste convencer a la caterva de amigos que tienes, de contratar a un equipo de investigación privada que logre lo que la policía no había conseguido en todo ese tiempo.

Te levantas un día con la novedad de que esa misma policía dejará la investigación, tus amigos ya no quieren seguir buscándola y entras en desesperación porque el tiempo se acaba, Sikowitz cada vez está peor y necesitas hacer algo.

Armas una maleta y comienzas el viaje por el camino que mejores resultados dio. La habían visto en una tienda de abarrotes en el norte con dirección al este y en un pequeño pueblo había una chica nueva que compartía sus características físicas. Esa podría ser la última oportunidad de encontrarla.

Arribas a ese lugar y todo lo que ves es la nieve. El aliento que exhalas flota en el aire como una pequeña nube que desaparece con el viento. ¿Qué haría ella aquí?

Sigues las pistas y te informan que la chica que buscabas se fue hace unos días, está de regreso a casa por trabajo, es fotógrafa, lo que no te sorprende y te das cuenta que fuiste muy torpe al no haberlo considerado como primera opción. Siempre le gustó la fotografía, era lógico que haría algo en esa área.

La gente insiste en que viajó a Los Ángeles, pero tu dudas de que sea verdad. Si ella huyó de allí, no volvería así nada más, ni siquiera por trabajo, la reconocerían en un instante. No haces caso y sigues preguntando, hasta que, días después, te encuentras con un chico que entra justo en el tipo de hombre con el que ella saldría. Es lindo, alto, obviamente amable y dulce, al menos esa es la fachada que todos ellos ponen en un inicio. Al menos, él, parece sincero, trata de protegerla y confundirte, pero hay algo que no sabe. Alquilaste la cabaña que ella ocupaba antes de irse a «viaje de negocios» y encontraste algo innegable.

Había un rompecabezas a medio terminar sobre la mesa; nadie se había molestado en limpiar la casa cuando ella se fue. Lo guardas en la caja que estaba sobre el sillón y, debajo de él, encuentras la única evidencia que necesitas. Una entrada al cine para su última película, data de hace tres semanas, había ido a verse a ella misma en la pantalla grande. En el reverso del boleto, un simple detalle, la fecha escrita en su muy particular letra manuscrita: «_24 de marzo, cita en el cine con Ben_» y, dibujado, un corazón en el medio.

Era ella y este chico la conoce.

Insistes, por supuesto, no logras nada concreto. Él se va del pueblo con rumbo a Chicago y lo sigues, pero terminas perdiéndole la pista en el camino. Das vueltas y vueltas por la ciudad donde crees que ella debe estar escondiéndose y después de unos días, te das por vencida y regresas a Los Ángeles, tan sólo para meterte bajo las cobijas y llorar hasta que no te queden lágrimas adentro.

Se escapó de nuevo y la vida apesta.

—Haz una canción conmigo, Jade. Te hará bien y de verdad quiero trabajar contigo en mi nuevo álbum —dice la que siempre fue tu mejor amiga, una tarde que fue a visitarte para ver cómo estabas.

Le dices que sí, lo harás, porque en este momento dabas todo por perdido. Los investigadores continuarían la búsqueda y tú debías retornar al trabajo que habías abandonado. Debes intentar tener una vida normal otra vez, si es que eso es posible.

Casi dos meses pasan desde ese momento y decides dejarlo todo al destino. Ella no quiere ser encontrada, es hora de dejarla en paz.

Bebes, lo haces todos los días. Tomas una botella de vino completa en pocas horas y duermes. Te levantas a desayunar una cerveza. Bebes en el almuerzo por lo menos dos copas y así pasas semanas, tirándote en la cama cada noche, completamente borracha, amaneciendo a mantenerte en el mismo estado.

Es difícil perder, mucho más cuando no estás acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Tus compañeros de trabajo se preocupan por ti, te piden que vayas a terapia, que te tomes unas vacaciones. Necesitas olvidar, volver a encontrar tu camino, recuperar a quien solías ser.

Encuentras en tus más recientes hábitos, trazos de lo que prometiste nunca te convertirías y te asustas porque es tan fácil decirle que sí a un trago, es tán fácil caer.

Para cortar con todo, planeas un viaje a Las Vegas, aquella ciudad que conoces tan bien, a donde vas a vivir la vida que no puedes tener en Los Ángeles. Buscarás la diversión de siempre, a una chica que te deje perderte en sus brazos, que te quite las ganas de beber dejándote entrar en sus sábanas, una perfecta desconocida que haga lo que tú quieras, que se convierta en esa chica que tú necesitas, pero para tu sorpresa… la encuentras a ella.

Tan pronto como entra en ese escenario tu corazón cae al suelo, todo lo que pensabas que estaba muerto en ti, se prende como luces de navidad. ¡Ella está allí! Es perfecta. Ella… es Tori y estás tan cerca que casi puedes tocarla.

Es maravillosa.

Su vestimenta es tan sexy, sobrepasa la cima de tu imaginación y, sin darte cuenta, comienzas a pellizcarte porque no puedes creer que esto sea real. Tiene que ser un sueño, un increíble un sueño y lo único que quieres es que dure por siempre.

La miras allí, bailando, sonriendo, poniendo un espectáculo fantástico con sus compañeras que parecen no existir, solo Tori… solo la ves a ella.

Su cuerpo es más bonito de lo que recordabas. Sus curvas ponen un hechizo sobre ti desde el primer minuto, de arriba hasta abajo, cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Sientes la necesidad de tocarla, sentir sus manos sobre ti. Sus pechos son perfectos, más grandes de lo que recordabas, hermosos.

Ella está disfrutando de lo que hace y tú, te sientes en el cielo. Nada se había sentido así de bien en meses. Nada.

La vida, por un segundo fue perfecta.

De ahí en adelante, muy poco puedo recordar con claridad. Tuvimos muchos momentos buenos, bastantes, sobre todo cuando ella todavía se escondía, después… tengo detalles muy presentes, las cosas buenas y las malas demasiado cerca, momentos de claridad juntos con los de absoluta desesperación y frustración.

Si hay algo que recuerdo con cariño es nuestro primer beso. Sus tiernos labios sobre los míos, su suave lengua jugando entre ellos, sus manos que apretaban mi rostro y la calidez de su piel cuando la abrazaba por la cintura. Dios, esa sonrisa pícara que ponía antes de volver a besarme. Cuando sabía que me tenía rendida a sus pies.

Por otro… recuerdo con mucho pesar nuestro último. Es de esas cosas que sabes que vas a arrepentirte, por las que querrás volver el tiempo, pero… debían suceder.

Había pasado un tiempo de esa noche, cuando Liam le pidió sacarme de ese cuarto y llevarme a mi habitación. A Tori le costó mucho trabajo levantarme del piso, tomarme en brazos y ayudarme a subir las escaleras.

¿Qué se supone que venía después de todo eso? ¿Ponerte de pie como si nada hubiera sucedido? ¿Sacarte la ropa y tirarla en una bolsa de desechos y bañarte plácidamente, enjuagando bien tu cabeza con shampoo y acondicionador? ¿Seguir viviendo, así nada más?

Acababa de presenciar la muerte de cuatro personas, a sangre fría, no es algo que puedas olvidar tan fácilmente.

Mi problema fue enfrentar las cosas pequeñas, la simpleza del día a día. Ver como, al llegar arriba, la simple acción de subir al auto que nos llevaría de regreso a la mansión, me fue imposible. Yo estaba llena de sangre y no quería entrar en él, mi mayor preocupación era no ensuciar el asiento. No podía subir así, mi ropa estaba profundamente empapada, lo embarraría todo. No podía, no quería hacerlo, ni la insistencia de mi novia pudo hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Qué reverenda estupidez por la cual estar preocupada, ahora lo sé.

Holly llegó, sabiendo por instinto que su hija la necesitaba, sin embargo, ella estaba tan tranquila que al verme a mí en ese estado, me puso completa atención y les pidió a los guardias algo de privacidad, me llevó a la habitación de la mazmorra, esa que estaba vacía y solo tenía las escaleras al sótano en la esquina, y ayudó a sacarme mi camiseta, el pantalón y el corpiño, limpiándome con unas toallas de papel absorbente que sacó de su propio auto.

Me colocó —como toalla de baño sobre mi pecho— una frazada de bebé que también tomó de su vehículo y que me cubría hasta el borde superior de las piernas, vistiéndome además con su chaqueta por encima de mis hombros.

Así, descalza y desvestida me llevó al automóvil y me ayudó a subir al asiento trasero, pidiéndole a su hija que me atendiera durante el camino de vuelta a la casa.

Yo seguía llorando como histérica, mi cuerpo temblaba por el trauma, por el terror, la impotencia. Tori lloraba en silencio, lucía como si lo único que la afectara era mi estado, no lo que pasó. Ella también estaba cubierta en sangre, pero no le importó ensuciar el auto, me tomaba de la mano, acariciándola, pidiéndome calma con un susurro.

Holly me ayudo a salir y me llevo hasta el baño de una habitación en la planta baja. Abrió la ducha y me desnudó por completo mientras el agua se calentaba. Vi a Tori hacer eso sola, despojarse de su ropa, dejarla en una esquina y entrar al agua sin necesitar ayuda de nadie, yo, por el contrario, la necesité hasta para bajar mi ropa interior. Me sentía inútil realizando tan cotidiana tarea y, al mismo tiempo, serena ante el hecho de que mi suegra me estaba viendo desnuda, lo que en otras circunstancias no lo habría permitido. Es raro.

Ya en el agua, Holly cerró la cortina y nos dejo a solas.

—Yo me haré cargo. —Fue lo único que le dijo Tori a su madre antes de que ésta se fuera llevándose la ropa sucia.

—Les traeré un par de toallas y mantengan la calma, volveremos a casa cuando salgan.

El agua caía por mis piernas llevándose las huellas rojas de mi cuerpo y del de mi novia. Ella dejó de prestarse atención a ella misma para limpiarme con la esponja. Mi vista estaba fija en los dedos de mis pies y, hasta el día de hoy, todavía puedo ver en mi mente, la sangre pintar el agua de color, cada vez que tomo un baño.

Recuerdo que no hablé por días.

Entramos en Los Ángeles y fuimos directo a mi casa. Lo primero que hice fue cambiarme de ropa, acostarme y ahí me quedé, sin moverme, por horas.

¿Por qué para mí todo fue tan difícil? ¿Por qué para Tori todo tan simple?

Salimos de ahí con vida, con la oportunidad de vivir tranquilas, sin embargo para mi fue como si el mundo hubiese dejado de tener sentido.

Tori se levantaba cada mañana, preparaba café, tostadas, vivía y yo no podía comprender cómo.

Más días pasaron, ella insistió en que comiera, en que si no lo hacía me llevaría al hospital para que me inyecten un suero, lo que finalmente sucedió.

—Necesitas ver a alguien. Buscaré un psicólogo —me dijo evidentemente desesperada con mi actitud. Se estaba acostumbrando a leer mi silencio, mis miradas y me reclamó con dureza la que le di como respuesta—. ¡Basta, Jade! ¡No quiero ver como te dejas vencer así! Buscaré a alguien y punto.

Para mi «suerte» la oficina de mi psicóloga llamó para verificar que estuviera bien. Me había ausentado por demasiados días a la terapia. Fue cuando Tori se enteró que le había ocultado ese detalle desde hace meses. Se veía traicionada al colgar y me informó que tenía una cita al día siguiente y que iría sí o sí.

No sabía qué era lo que ella quería que yo sacara de esas sesiones. Ver a mi terapeuta y no poder decirle la razón de mi depresión, era como golpearme contra la pared y verla cuestionarse por qué me siento tan mal. Ilógico.

Dejé de ir unas semanas más tarde, lo único que hacía era tensionarme más, ya no sabía qué inventarle y no encontraba razón alguna para seguir así.

Regresé al trabajo con el tiempo. Si no lo hacía el resto de ejecutivos me sacarían del juego.

La gente estaba gustosa de verme, mas la desaparición de Dan era el chisme más comentado en todo el estudio. Cada vez que me preguntaban ¿dónde creía que estaba?, ¿qué le sucedió?, mi sangre se ponía a hervir, haciéndome sudar en frío.

—No tengo idea, tal vez conoció a alguien y… se fue —Solía ser mi respuesta más común, cuando por dentro me repetía a mi misma. "Está muerto por su mala suerte. Quizá, si buscan en el desierto, lo encuentren".

Inmediatamente volvimos a realizar casting para cubrir su puesto en la serie. Inventamos una salida súbita de su personaje y colocamos a un reemplazo permanente. Los ratings cayeron en las primeras semanas al aire y tras la noticia de que dejaríamos al villano de lado. El chico de verdad tenía carisma y una pésima suerte, de verdad.

¿Quién se imagina morir de esa manera?

No es como si cuando eran niños y jugaban a la pelota, Dan miraba a su hermano menor y anticipaba el futuro. que podría decirle que Karl le mandaría un video de la violación a su mejor amiga y él se callaría para para protegerlo, tan solo para que, meses después, su tía venga a meterte una bala en medio de los ojos por tan brillante decisión.

Hay recuerdos de la vida que te vienen de repente. Como cuando te caíste y te rompiste el brazo en el parque, como el día que te regañaron porque metiste en problemas a tu hermano, como cuando te pescaron teniendo sexo con tu maestra, cosas que vienen a tu mente sin pensar. Así mismo las visiones de lo sucedido comenzaron a perseguirme cada minuto de mi día.

Nuestra vida sexual murió por completo, perdí el interés en hacerlo con ella, no porque no la encontrara sexy, o porque no la amara, pero era para mi tan incómodo besarla, mucho menos tocarla, hacerle el amor.

Cada vez que me acercaba a Tori, recordaba su piel llena de sangre; sus labios, sus pómulos, su cuello, sus senos en la ducha, cubierta de pies a cabeza. La evitaba como si fuera tóxica y lo sé, sé que era injusto con ella. Yo entiendo cuánto estaba sufriendo, no solo por nuestro alejamiento y mi actitud, sino también porque ésta era su familia, su legado y le dolía lo que pasó…, pero yo, yo no podía… no podía hacerle frente.

Ella comenzó a tomar más trabajos, viajando dentro y fuera del país. Se concentró en eso una vez que empecé a cuidarme a mi misma. Yo no hice ningún esfuerzo para acompañarla. Si se iba por una semana, se iba, si lo hacía por un mes o dos, me daba lo mismo, no importaba. Me di cuenta de que era más fácil para mí no tenerla cerca, recordándome con su presencia de esa noche.

Era estúpido, irracional. Tori no tenía la culpa de nada. Nos sucedió a las dos, más a ella que a mí, sin embargo… ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan fácil y racional para ella? ¿Por qué no podía ser yo la que quería huir por una vez en la vida? ¡Desaparecer y olvidarme de todo!

Fuimos a terapia de pareja. Quizá fue la obligación de estar juntas la que me hizo acceder a tan amarga experiencia.

Una psicóloga renombrada que le había recomendado su abogado fue quien nos atendió. Tampoco le contamos los detalles de nuestros problemas, el origen, para ser más precisa. Y tal como lo imaginaba, no llegaríamos a ningún lugar. Las sesiones pasaban, los ejercicios afectivos, las charlas requeridas y con horario fijo, las citas arregladas a las que debíamos asistir. Se hizo evidente que yo no tenía ningún interés en arreglar las cosas, no por el momento.

Ella trató tanto, yo fingí intentarlo… No funcionó.

Y tan simple como eso, me encontré perdida —si se acepta esa ironía— sumida en esa tragedia, en el dolor y ya no sabía cómo actuar.

Nunca nos mudamos juntas. Ese era el siguiente paso para mí antes, cuando las cosas todavía parecían simples, ese ya no era el caso.

Las pequeñas cosas que ambas teníamos en la casa de la otra comenzaron a regresar con su dueña por las noches. De pronto, ni siquiera eso compartimos, o las experiencias diarias, o charlas nocturnas, o los intereses personales, o cualquier cosa… nada nos unía.

Siguiendo uno de los consejos de nuestra terapeuta, fuimos por el típico café de los miércoles por la tarde y, sin darle mucha importancia, le pregunté: ¿qué quería para el futuro?

Tori no era el tipo de persona que hacía planes, pero fue lo primero que me vino a la mente y así mismo salió por mis labios.

—Quiero ser feliz —dijo, sin mayor explicación—. Quiero que tú seas feliz también.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo…

—Conmigo… ¿no?

—Tori…

—Está bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya ha sido suficiente —mencionó con cierta amargura y tristeza. Odio admitir que yo permanecí indiferente—. Estás atada a lo que pasó… por mí y eso debe parar. Necesitas sanar y no lo vas a hacer conmigo a tu lado.

Ella tenía razón.

No la odiaba, pero tampoco sabía si la amaba. Ya no sabía nada para ser honesta. Solo que lo nuestro ya no funcionaba.

Terminé mi café y ella me pidió que la dejara acompañarme a mi casa. Si las cosas terminarían, por lo menos quería hacerlo de la mejor forma, no a gritos o con apatía.

Cuando estuvimos paradas en la puerta de entrada, se acercó muy ligera, me sonrió con pesadumbre, aun así con mucho cariño y tocó sus labios con los míos de una forma tan simple y amorosa, tan sutil, tan… Tori…

Me arrepentí por un segundo, por ese instante y luego la vi partir. En el momento era lo mejor.

Como un alcohólico comencé a contar mis días sin ella. Día uno, bebí; día dos, bebí y lloré; día tres, bebí, lloré y comí algo… día cinco, día veinte, día cuarenta…

Suficiente.

No fue fácil y no era algo que podría hacer sola. Cat llegó una mañana y me hizo el favor de tirar hasta la última gota de alcohol de mis gabinetes mientras yo dormía. Me preparó comida y prácticamente me obligó a salir de ese estado, me forzó a desintoxicarme y a encontrar ayuda. Personalmente, me prometí no dejarme caer otra vez, porque esta vez no tendría a Tori estrellándose en mi camino para salir de ese hueco en el que yo misma me estaba enterrando.

Retomé la terapia con mi psicóloga y, sin contarle específicos, le dije que tuve una experiencia muy fuerte y dura de afrontar, ella entendiendo mis miedos y la complejidad del asunto y me ayudó sin preguntar los detalles de lo sucedido.

Comenzamos atacando mis pesadillas, esas que muchas veces despertaban a Tori de un grito cuando todavía estábamos juntas y la dejaban alterada hasta la mañana siguiente.

Aparentemente mi problema más grande residía en la falta de poder que sentía y que tenía con respecto a mi vida, a las cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor y la actitud derrotada que tenía desde un principio.

La respuesta que me dio se sentía inútil al inicio, ella quería que realizara una actividad que me permitiera tener el control en cada paso y concentrarme en la tarea en cuestión.

Intenté yoga, pero la tranquilidad que debía tener para iniciar me daba más ansiedad. Necesitaba algo que me forzara a liberar más energía, en lo cual pueda encontrar mi tranquilidad en el proceso y el boxeo, simplemente no iba a funcionar para mí.

Intenté pintura, cocina, karate, ninguno funcionó, hasta que una tarde, Ben, que visitaba Los Ángeles, me invitó a participar en un evento de escalada.

—Entrenaremos por quince días y si no te convence, exploraremos más opciones —me dijo la mañana que fue por mí para iniciar mi entrenamiento. Fuimos a comprar el equipamiento necesario y, cada mañana, me obligó a correr con él en la playa para ponerme en condición.

Ese domingo fuimos directo al campo de escalar y me encontré con la sorpresa de que me había inscrito en uno de los eventos principales. Obvio, no uno que importara mucho, para mí. Literalmente era el de principiantes más bajos, mi competencia eran niños de cinco a diez años, que además me dejaron en la lona al terminar.

Un pequeño de siete años llamado Joel, fue el ganador. Subió la pared de dos metros en menos de cinco minutos y así mismo bajó. Al verme tan confundida con mis pasos se paró a mi lado y comenzó a darme instrucciones como si fuese mi entrenador.

—Mira esa roca, pon tu mano derecha ahí. —Me señalaba—. Ahora, coloca la otra en la roca de acá, en la celeste.

Seguí sus consejos, uno a uno, hasta que llegué al final. Tardé algo así como veinte minutos, no fue fácil, requería mucha concentración, lo que me obligaba a olvidarme de todo lo demás y eso fue lo que más tranquilidad me dio. Había encontrado a mi musa y no la dejaría ir.

Busqué un lugar cerca de mi casa y seguí entrenando. Mi ánimo mejoró notoriamente igual que mi descanso, ya casi no tengo pesadillas y puedo dormir de corrido toda la noche, lo que es bueno, realmente es bueno.

Ben viene a la cuidad cada vez que puede y entrena conmigo. Es agradable tenerlo cerca, hablamos mucho por teléfono y mensajes. Es… raro no hablar de Tori, ambos lo evitamos, aunque sé que se ven, seamos realistas, él vino a buscarme porque ella se lo pidió, no soy ingenua y de cualquier forma, lo agradezco.

La vida es mucho más simple ahora. No es perfecta, está lejos de serlo, pero es llevadera, es tranquila y estoy bien.

Las imágenes de sangre y horror de esa noche son cada vez menos frecuentes y cuando las siento venir, respiro profundo, me pongo mis tenis y salgo a correr.

Es casi un año desde ese último beso y preciso decir que… la extraño tanto.

Ben fue a verme a mi casa ayer. Me dijo que quería hacer algo por mi cumpleaños. Yo le pregunté qué era lo que tenía en mente. No quería nada elaborado, aun odio celebrar un año menos de vida.

—Las Vegas, el Hard Rock Café Hotel y Casino. ¿Noche de mujerzuelas y juegos de azar?

—Es juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, Ben-der. —Lo corregí, nunca está de más—. Hagámoslo, hace mucho que no voy a Las Vegas y conozco el sitio ideal para ver chicas «bailar».

Llegamos en la tarde y cenamos ligero en el restaurante del hotel, estuvo delicioso. Todo es grandioso en esta ciudad y tengo demasiados recuerdos memorables, Eva, Tori, sobre todo ella… Izzy.

Bajamos al casino y desperdiciamos doscientos dólares en cinco minutos. Ben apesta en el Black Jack. Así que le propuse que de verdad construyera su propio modulo lunar con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, de hecho, podíamos olvidarnos el modulo lunar y los juegos de azar, era hora de ir al Club de Dinah y ver chicas en poca ropa hacer lo suyo.

—Es un club para lesbianas, Jade, no me van a dejar pasar.

—Ben, Benny, tú eres una lesbiana, no te preocupes

—¡Yo soy un chico…un hombre!

—¿Te gustan las mujeres? —le pregunté recibiendo una mirada absurdamente adorable. Ben me agrada—. Eres lesbiana, además, soy la favorita de la dueña, te dejarán entrar.

Recibimos un par de caras largas, lo que no me molestaba, a Dinah tampoco, Jade West volvía a su bar.

—Esto es para celebrarlo en grande —me dijo ella cuando la llamé para avisarle que llevaría a un invitado especial—. Lo que pidas, Jade, ya lo sabes.

Así que, aquí estamos, rodeados de lindas chicas, sentados en la misma mesa que ocupé hace más de un año, cuando buscando escapar de mi tristeza terminé encontrándome con el destino que había dejado correr libre para que tome su verdadero rumbo.

Es gracioso, el show está por empezar y no puedo dejar de pensar…

¿Qué es lo que ese destino me traerá ahora, o mañana, o en diez años?

No soy la persona más positiva en el mundo. Lo que he vivido es bastante crudo y duro de superar y aún así, estoy aquí, en este mismo lugar, viendo la cortina de ese escenario subir y me muero por ver qué es lo que está por detrás…

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Uno solo más para terminar!

Perdón por la demora en estos dos últimos, los he hecho más largos para cubrir varias etapas importantes que no quería que se pierdan. Como se habrán dado cuenta, regresamos hasta los inicios del fic para saber qué pasó y cómo todo eso influenció al final. No quiero terminar con cabos sueltos, así que si ustedes tienen preguntas de algo que no termina de cuadrar, pueden dejármelo saber, aún queda uno más.

Algunos me han preguntado o comentado sobre si seguiré escribiendo y esto es algo que no quería revelar mucho, porque siento que de alguna forma… fallé.

Me explico.

Para cuando inicié este proyecto, ya había leído mucho fanfiction y escrito historias para mi deleite personal, pero quería publicar algo que valiera la pena mostrarle al mundo.

No es que yo piense que ésta es la más espectacular y mejor escrita obra del mundo del FF, yo personalmente tengo mis favoritas y creo que no le llega a los talones, pero sí me puse varias metas.

Una era encontrar una voz a cada personaje, no quise enforcarme en muchos a la vez y por eso escogí de principio solo a Tori, después me di cuenta que me hacía falta Jade y —aparte de Beck, Cat y Liam que tienen un capítulo cada uno— ellas serían las únicas de las que conoceríamos la historia.

La segunda era ir con la corriente. Planeé la trama general de una forma muy ligera. Sabía qué le había pasado a Tori antes de huir, sabía a quién quería como responsable, sabía por donde la haría viajar, quién era su abuelo, los trabajos que quería que tuviera —muchos de ellos no vieron la luz—, la historia dio vueltas en muchos capítulos, pero logré llegar al final más o menos como lo había visualizado.

Lo que nos lleva a la tercera y la que, en un principio era la más importante, hacer un fic largo, tan largo que tuviera 366 capítulos en total. Es decir que yo pudiera publicar un capítulo por cada día del año, del 4 de enero del 2015 al 4 de enero del 2016.

No les voy a mentir, yo juraba que los que estuvieran leyendo se hartarían en el número 100 y no volverían más, porque una historia tan larga puede hacerse muy tediosa y sí, seguro se perdieron muchos por el camino, pero a veces recibo mensajes por PM de gente que nunca comenta y que me dejan saber que hasta el final, se han ido uniendo a esta travesía.

¿Por qué no continuo si la meta era 366?

La respuesta es fácil, tengo ideas sí. Pero las chicas han pasado por tantas cosas, que siento que sería forzar mucho la historia, creo que el gran conflicto se resolvió, de una u otra forma, y aunque faltan un par de respuestas por contestar, la historia ya se terminó. No ganamos nada con que la siga.

Eso sí. La meta de hacer 366 capítulos en un año está fija. Por lo que ya tengo pensado el fic que escribiré cuando este termine. Igual será un Jori y tendrá los 166 capítulos para terminar mi meta personal.

Antes de cerrar, gracias a todos los que me han seguido desde cuando sea que se unieron a este proyecto porque la verdad su apoyo ha sido fenomenal.

Queda uno más, pero les pido un poco de paciencia. Empieza el fin de semana y será uno ajetreado para mí, además, no quiero que sea un capítulo de 1000 palabras que no tenga algo que se merezca el adiós.

Buena noche a todos. Nos estamos leyendo.


	200. What If

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

Cumplir treinta años no es algo que pase desapercibido.

Nunca me ha importado mucho la edad, pero ¿treinta años? Sí, te sientes mayor, hasta podría decir que vieja o es lo que muchos me están haciendo sentir últimamente.

Charly me dijo hoy —uno de mis asistentes en el estudio—, que cuando subes al tercer piso tu vida comienza a darte golpes. Pronto notarás que tu cuerpo cambia, ya no es tan fácil perder las libras que llevas de más, comienzas a olvidar las cosas, te ves canas en el espejo, el lenguaje adolescente se vuelve algo así como una lengua desconocida y, al escuchar covers de tus canciones favoritas, quieres matar al que se atrevió a arruinarlas de esa manera. Sin darte cuenta, comienzas a pensar en los próximos treinta años, porque no puedes entender cómo el tiempo pasó tan rápido. Haces un plan de ahorro, buscas seguros de jubilación, te preguntas constantemente si tu trabajo seguirá ahí o serás reemplazado por un chico con estupendas ideas, uno que te recuerde mucho a ti y que, como tú hace diez años, sea él quien se quede con tu puesto.

Lo detuve ahí.

—Charly, no voy a reemplazarte con un ventiañero que no tenga ni la mitad de tu experiencia. Además, apenas tienes dos años más que yo.

—¡Lo sé, treinta y dos!, y hoy me saqué tres canas antes de salir de casa —dijo consternado mientras se trataba de encontrar otras en el reflejo del monitor.

Reí porque él se ve muy joven, esta exagerando, además, no quiero avergonzarme de mi edad. He vivido muchas cosas, muchísimas buenas y…? las malas, prefiero creer que no sucedieron, mucho menos ahora que todo marcha tan bien.

—¿Irás a la pastelería a retirar el encargo? —Me pregunta Nate, otro de los chicos que trabaja conmigo. És un muchacho de veinticuatro años, excelente fotógrafo, se encarga de todo lo que es prensa de medios, en pocas palabras es nuestro paparazzi personal.

Jamás creí que ofrecería este servicio a mis antiguos compañeros de profesión, pero a veces, es bueno que te tomen un par de fotos casuales —para nada calculadas— cuando estás entre proyectos, así el público no se olvida de ti. Las celebridades nos avisan donde van a estar, se arreglan para la ocasión y Nate les hace una sesión de fotos autorizada, de la cual ellos escogen las tomas que más les gusten para ofrecerlas a las revistas que, valga la pena decirlo, nos compensan bastante bien. Es un secreto a voces, no queremos que nos estropeen el negocio y, siendo con respeto y su total aprobación, todos nuestros clientes guardan muy bien la información de nuestro acuerdo. Paparazzi a domicilio, a veces hasta incluimos la pizza.

En fin, me va bien en el negocio. El estudio es bien reconocido y, aparte, tenemos exposiciones de arte fotográfico en la ciudad, principalmente, mías.

No volví al mundo del espectáculo, no regresé a Hollywood después de terminar con Jade.

Vendí mi casa, con todo lo que tenía adentro, igual que la de papá. Esa ciudad no estaba hecha para mí y lo prefiero así, no tener un lugar fijo a donde llegar, ni como para pensar en hacerlo.

Comencé con mi proyecto personal, a viajar por todos los estados de país. Phillip me daba trabajos de tanto en tanto y yo me organizaba para cumplirlos y regresar a la carretera. Fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar para mantener mi cabeza en el presente y no donde todo terminó, en el pasado.

Esa noche, ese año y medio desde la fiesta de D-Zy, todo lo que sucedió con mi familia, con Jade. No quería saber más de nada.

Recuerdo cuando decidí que no dejaría que lo que pasó me marque de por vida. Sucedió durante el funeral de mi prima.

La familia recibió un ramo de flores, era uno muy delicado y formal, unas hermosas orquídeas blancas con destellos violetas en el centro. Era como ver a Aimée en ellas. El velorio privado se llevó a cabo en una de las funerarias de los allegados los O'Brien, por no decir, uno de los negocios que servían a la mafia. La cremación se realizó ese mismo día. No hubo examen médico, o autopsia, o un informe detallado de su muerte, todo se manejó con extremo cuidado y un puñado de papeles falsos, inventando una causa natural que no necesitaba más que la firma de un doctor —también amigo de la familia—, de lo contrario, se hubiera lanzado una investigación que habría complicado las cosas para todos los que estuvimos presentes, entre ellos Jade y yo.

Fui la encargada de recibir los homenajes. Necesitaba hacer algo por mi tía Brianna y me ofrecí junto con Trina. Habían docenas de arreglos, ya no sabíamos ni donde ponerlos y, cada vez que llegaba uno nuevo, yo abría la nota y la guardaba para dárselas a mi tía todas juntas al final del día.

Tomé el sobre de ese particular arreglo floral y leí la pequeña tarjeta antes ver el otro pedazo de papel que venía adjunto.

«_En respeto de su honor y en memoria de la joven Aimée. Deseamos paz entre nuestras familias. Pietro Milano_».

Puse la nota debajo del segundo papel y me horroricé al ver las fotos de Erika, muerta de un balazo, el que supuse que era su padre y su abuelo, ambos asesinados de la misma forma. Solté los papeles como reflejo y cayeron al piso. No es el tipo de cosas que esperas encontrar dentro de un arreglo floral.

Liam, mi abuelo, se acercó de inmediato para recogerlas. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba detrás de mí. Las vio y pronto me llevó a su despacho para hablar. Estaba consternado y preocupado por mi reacción, mi cara sin duda le mostraba mi descontento y mi decepción. Me pidió que me sentara, lo hice y unos segundos después, recibí un vaso de agua helada de sus manos.

—Tori… —Se dirigió a mí, dando la vuelta por el escritorio y tomando asiento en su alta silla de oficina—. Sé que lo que ha pasado últimamente, ha sido demasiado, pero ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por…

—¡Dijiste que querías salir de todo esto, que querías que la familia cambie ¿y los mandas a matar?!

—Cálmate, por favor. Las cosas no son tan simples.

—Tenías que hacerlo, tenías que acabar con ellos —No quería seguir un segundo más allí, quería levantarme y tomar a Jade de la mano, huir, ¡hacer lo que sea para que no nos encuentren!

—Erika era peligrosa y había hecho muchos enemigos para cuando…

—Ella no mató a Amy. —Lo interrumpí, recordándole ese detalle. Él me miró con reproche. Quizá creía que haber desheredado a su hija y advertirle que no volviera a acercarse nunca más sería suficiente castigo, no lo era para mí—. ¡Sloane es la asesina de tu nieta, no Erika!

—Eso a ellos no les importa, entienden las implicaciones de lo que sucedió, de lo que ella te hizo.

—Oh, por Dios. ¡¿Cuánta gente vio el maldito video?!

—No lo vieron, el video ya no existe. Sloane se encargó de destruir todas las copias y el original…

—Claro, por eso es que Jade los vio esa noche, porque Sloane los destruyó todos y nada más se la llevó para «contarle» qué había en ellos —desestimé su aseveración con una burla. Me tomaba por una niña, creía que no entendía como funcionaban las cosas o lo que su hija quería hacer.—. Vamos, no soy ingenua, Liam. Sloane utilizó esos videos con mi novia para alentarla a matarlos, para que ella o tú no tuvieran que hacerlo, hasta le dio el arma.

—Sloane… ella no actuó de buena manera, pero créeme ya no existe más ese video, ninguno. Ahora eres libre.

—Jamás seré libre de esto, ¿entiendes? Con o sin video, con ellos vivos o muertos, jamás.

Bajó su cabeza y volvió a ver las fotos de ese sobre, sus enemigos, entregados a él en bandeja de plata. Sacó una fosforera de oro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y acercándose al tacho de basura que tenía a un lado, les prendió fuego, incinerando la evidencia, la prueba de quién había ejecutado su venganza.

—Lo que viste en estas fotos, no lo hicieron los Milano solo por nosotros y Aimée, es por las cosas que Erika hizo a mucha gente, porque su papá y abuelo la sobre protegían…

—No quiero saber…

—Erika estaba enferma, Tori. Coleccionaba videos de violaciones en las que ella participaba y…

—¡Que no quiero saber nada más! —le grité poniéndome de pie—. Apenas se termine el funeral me iré con Jade a casa y pretenderé que ninguno de ustedes existe, no viviré mi vida enjaulada por tu legado, el de tu padre o las cosas que ha hecho tu hija. Yo tengo un padre, ¿sabes?, uno que si vale la pena recordar y no… no quiero volverlos a ver. No quiero saber nada de los O'Brien, ¿entiendes?

Él calló. Yo me dirigí a la puerta, Jade me había comentado que él odiaba que le falten al respeto, pero me importaba poco, ya no dejaría que eso me afecte. No le debía nada a ese hombre o a su apellido.

—Una cosa más, Liam —le dije antes de salir de su despacho—, procura que no tenga que volver a pensar en todo esto o en ustedes. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí y por Jade.

Di un portazo, muy liberador para mí, pero completamente innecesario.

Al terminar la misa, esperamos a que los invitados se marcharan para salir de ese lugar. Yo pensé, ingenuamente, que ese sea el final de todo. Debí imaginarme que no.

Si la verdad puede llegar a doler, la realidad duele más.

Llegamos a Los Ángeles y nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Jade se volvió imposible de tratar, no hablaba, no comía, no hacía nada más que vegetar en su cama.

Mi insistencia era inútil, no quería probar bocado, su respuesta era una total negativa, si es que se dignaba en responder o hacer algún gesto.

No dormía casi nada y cuando lograba descansar un par de horas, despertaba gritando, llorando, rechazando todo cariño que intentaba darle. Después prendía el televisor en cualquier programa, no importaba cual, no lo veía, tan solo le servía de ruido para mantenerse despierta.

Dicen que si quieres algo debes dejarlo ir, si es tuyo volverá a tus manos, sino, nunca lo fue.

Yo siempre fui de las personas que odiaban esa frase y creía que se debía luchar hasta que no hubiera nada por qué luchar, pero estaba equivocada.

Durante meses procuré ayudarla. Hacía lo imposible por forzarla a comer, a tomar un baño, la mayoría de veces no lograba ni una mirada de regreso. Llegó a ponerse tan débil que, bajo recomendación de su doctor personal, la interné en el hospital. Jade no quería ir y puso algo de resistencia, finalmente se dejó llevar. También dejó de hablarme, o mirarme en su caso, porque ya desde antes no me hablaba. Sus ojos se perdían en sus ojeras, su palidez ya no era normal, había cambiado tanto.

Mi culpa crecía cada día. Jade nunca habría conocido todo este dolor si no fuera por mí. Cuando me encontró en Las Vegas, era una mujer segura, extrovertida, agresiva, creativa, llena de vida y, desde ese día, solo hacia falta verla un par de minutos para darse cuenta de que se había transformado en… nadie.

En medio de todo eso, yo hacía lo posible por manejar mis propios sentimientos.

Si lloraba, lo hacía en la ducha, intentando que Jade no me escuche, si tenía una pesadilla, al despertar, me iba a la sala para que ella no se vea afectada. Si me sentía enferma me iba a mi propia casa, no lo hablaba con ella, con nadie en realidad.

El tiempo siguió pasando, traté de estar ahí, intenté de todo, pero nada le hacía bien.

Phillip me consiguió algunos trabajos dentro de la ciudad, lo cual al momento agradecí. Para ese entonces Jade ya se valía por si misma y yo necesitaba alejarme de tanta negatividad.

Salía temprano y me sumergía en mis obligaciones. Regresaba a su casa en la noche, para ver si necesitaba algo. Casi nunca era así.

Después de un par de semanas comencé a notar algo que me emocionó. Encontré una entrada al cine, Jade había ido sola una tarde. En otra ocasión llegué y no estaba en casa, al llamarla supe que estaba con Cat. Una noche vi su auto lleno de arena al igual que sus zapatos deportivos en la entrada, había ido a meditar a la playa… sola, pero había salido de casa.

Era algo, ¿no?

Claro, eso fue hasta que me di cuenta que todo lo que hacía, lo hacía sin mí. Si yo le proponía algo lo rechazaba, mas si Cat o algún otro amigo le ofrecía el mismo plan, ella no tardaba en aceptarlo.

Entonces le pedí a mi agente que encontrara proyectos fuera de la cuidad, necesitaba enfocarme en mi trabajo. Dejar de sentirme traicionada, ignorada. Era imposible vivir así, preocupada de alguien a quien, tú, ya no le preocupabas ni un poco.

Las cosas empeoraron visiblemente entre nosotras, casi no compartíamos tiempo juntas, ya ni dormíamos en la misma cama, yo regresaba a mi casa después de nuestras citas, ella a la suya. Habían días de la semana en las que ni siquiera nos veíamos.

Hay que ser muy ciego para creer que sin esfuerzo mutuo todo mejoraría. Yo ya no entendía qué era lo que nos unía, qué hacíamos juntas; más que tener el título de «pareja», no éramos nada, ni siquiera amigas. Era tiempo de hablar.

Fui una noche a visitarla, no podía esperar hasta la mañana; la encontré dormida. Me recosté a su lado, no quería despertarla y me permití admirarla unos minutos perdiéndome en mi propio cansancio, entonces, comencé a escuchar sus susurros.

—Seré la mejor madrina, lo prometo Aimée. Yo cuidaré a tu bebé.

Yo que, poco a poco, iba quedándome dormida, desperté de golpe y le puse más atención.

—Tú bebé y el mío serán amigos, como tú dijiste. Yo lo cuidaré… yo… No tenían que dejarme aquí, ustedes dos… yo…

Comenzó a llorar en sueños y yo quise consolarla, pero eso significaba despertarla y hacerle hablar de algo que, era evidente, no quería compartir.

Yo no supe el peso que Jade había estado cargando encima. Aimée no le había contado a nadie más que estaba esperando un bebé y ella no lo mencionó tampoco… no conscientemente.

Me fui, no quería que ella pensara que me aproveché de esa debilidad que tenía al dormir. En la tarde siguiente teníamos una cita planificada por nuestra terapeuta de pareja y sería el mejor momento para cortar todo este dolor de raíz, decir adiós.

Terminamos.

Sin forzar más las cosas, me fui a casa y empaqué mi ropa, subí en mi auto y viajé hasta Las Vegas. Quería ver la condición en la que se encontraba mi antigua casa, el terreno estaba completamente vacío. Después de limpiarlo de los escombros del incendio, la idea de volver a construir se quedó en el aire. No tardé en encontrar un constructor, le pedí una cotización para reconstruir lo perdido. Me gustaba el lugar tal y como era y él prometió recuperar el edificio, hacerlo un poco más cómodo, pero conservando ese estilo industrial que tenía.

Acepté la propuesta de inmediato y comencé mi travesía por el país. Regresaría a fin de año a ver los avances de la construcción y me mudaría a Las Vegas apenas estuviera terminado.

Fui muy feliz en ese lugar y allá es en donde quería estar por un tiempo.

Nadie me cree cuando les digo que durante el año que siguió no salí con nadie. Ben me decía que seguro tengo a alguien por ahí, pero no quiero nada serio y por eso no mencionó su nombre. La verdad es que no, no quise «un lío de faldas», como dicen, no quería exponerle mi mundo a nadie. Estaba mejor sola y no había nada que un buen dildo no pudiera hacer por mí.

—Deberías salir conocer gente nueva —insistía mi amigo—, ve al Club, sal con una chica, o ve a un bar de por ahí, no creo que alguien se atreva a decirte que no.

—Yo estoy bien, Ben. No hace falta, me gusta mi soledad. Estar soltera me cae como anillo al dedo —dije con ironía y él solo soltó un «mhmm» como queja.

—Ve al Club de tu amiga este fin de semana, prométemelo.

—Es 26 de julio.

—¿Y? —preguntó, hecho el bobo. Él sabía tan bien como yo qué fecha era.

—Es el cumpleaños de Jade.

—Cumple veintisiete, lo sé. ¿Qué con eso?

—Tal vez hace una aparición en el Club. Dinah y ella eran buenas amigas. No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Tú y ella también eran buenas amigas y… Jade está mucho mejor, es… la de antes.

—¿Sí? —Se me escapó la emoción, aunque pronto recuperé la cordura—, quizá sea una peor idea, no quiero arruinarle el día, además…

—Además nada, Tori. Ve, ni siquiera sabes si ella va a ir. Es muy improbable.

—Ajá… ¿por qué insistes tanto? ¿Qué sabes?

—Nada, solo quiero que salgas que hagas algo por tu corazón.

—Mhmm —La que se quejaba ahora era yo. No sabía por qué quería tanto que fuera, pero con el pasar de los días, me fui emocionando con la idea. Si Jade iba, podía llamarlo coincidencia y si no quería verme, me iría a casa, ¿qué podía perder? Me encantaba la idea de verla, aunque sea por un momento, no es que planeara que algo suceda entre ambas. Entonces, tres días antes del sábado, me llamó la misma dueña del Club.

—Tori… odio tu nombre.

—Hola Dinah y ya lo sé, me lo repites cada vez que hablamos.

—Solo digo que Izzy me gustaba, tenía más… glamour.

—Sobre todo, eso —reí, Denisse tal vez, Izzy suena a suavizante de ropa— ¿Cómo estás? Justo pensaba visitarte este fin de semana.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Aja… ¿por qué, pasó algo?

—No, para nada, es solo que… bueno, sé que ahora te dedicas a las fotos, pero quería pedirte un favor —dijo y sin esperar a que yo pudiera preguntarle nada, continuó—. Una de mis chicas se enfermó y necesito una bailarina para un baile privado este sábado.

—Emm…

—Vamos, te pagaré doble de lo normal y te divertirás. Es importante.

—¿Para quién es? —le pregunté, presintiendo que se trataba de Jade.

—Es una cliente muy exclusiva.

—¿Es Jade?

—Jade no ha pisado el Club desde que tú te fuiste con ella —me contestó, pretendiendo estar molesta—. Solo es una cliente muy exclusiva y ya. No necesitas saber más detalles. ¿Lo harás o no?

—¿Qué dirá mi agente si se entera de que estoy de stripper en mis horas libres?

—¡Vamos, me debes esta por ponerte de novia con mi mejor cliente! ¡Di que sí!

Acepté, ella tenía un poco de razón y bueno, si ya tenía planeado ir por ahí a visitar a mis antiguas compañeras, por qué no.

Practicamos los días que quedaban, no era un show muy complicado y si gustaba, tendría que dar un strip-tease privado a quien fuera que sea su cliente exclusiva, no me molestaba la idea.

Esa noche no pude estar más nerviosa, habían pasado ya dos años desde la última vez que hacía una presentación en público y se sentía tan extraño, lejano, como si hubiese sido hace una vida entera. El lugar estaba repleto y decorado para la ocasión. Solo esperaba no arruinarlo todo con mi falta de práctica.

—Ten aquí —Tammy se acercó con un shot de tequila—, con este te curas.

—Gracias, pero no creo que uno me baste. —Terminé el primero de un solo golpe, hasta el fondo.

—Entonces dos. —Ella sirvió otro, me pasó el limón y la sal y… se fue. La música empezó, el escenario en completa oscuridad. y nos alistamos todas a empujones.

La cortina se fue levantando y yo cerré mis ojos esperando la clave para iniciar. Agradecí que las luces del show no nos permitían enfocarnos en la audiencia. Me sentía más segura así.

La música iba a punto, los chiflidos se escucharon desde el primer segundo, venían de todos lados, buenos chiflidos, ovaciones, para ser precisos, pidiendo más y más.

Mi cuerpo casi se movía solo, el ritmo de la música mis caderas de un lado al otro, Tammy, Sally y yo de un lado poniendo caras muy provocativas y continuando el juego. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto que todo lo demás se me olvidó.

El número salió a la perfección y me di cuenta de cuánto extrañaba todo eso, la adrenalina corriéndome por las venas, el miedo y la expectativa. Dios, no hay nada como el negocio del espectáculo para sentirse tan arriba.

Al regresar al vestidor nos esperaba Dinah con una botella del tequila más exclusivo.

—Me enorgullecen todas, pero ahora les toca el segundo acto, todas menos Tori. ¡Arriba, que su público las espera! —les dijo a las chicas, entregándome la botella y guiñándome un ojo.

No entendí qué quería que hiciera, de verdad subí muy alto cuando entré en ese escenario y ya ni recordaba que había la posibilidad de que Jade estuviera en el público.

—Bailas muy bien —la escuché decir, estaba arrimada al marco de la puerta, cruzada de brazos con esa mirada provocativa que solía tener, toda vestida de negro y con dos vasos de shot en la mano. Suspiró y se acercó con ellos—. ¿Brindamos?

Yo preferí no decir nada y asentí, me sentía intimidada por su actitud, también tenía mucha aprensión por lo nuestra historia, pero… un brindis por su cumpleaños no estaba de más.

—Felicidades, aunque ya sé que tú nunca festejas este día. —Serví su trago y el mío. Ella lo tomó y ambas juntamos los vasos en el aire.

—¡Salud! —Otro que se fue directo para adentro—. ¡Hooo! Amo el tequila, pero será suficiente para mí, ya no tomo —me dijo asombrándome un poco.

¡Oh, vaya, no lo sabía! Quizá Dinah tampoco… —Comencé a balbucear y ella rió.

—Tranquila Tori, no llegué a volverme alcohólica, puedo y bebo de vez en cuando, solo que no más de uno o dos.

—Emm… —Sí, la elocuencia me acompañaba en esa noche—. ¿Quieres una soda del club? ¿Agua? ¿Jugo de naranja? ¿Limonada?

—¿Qué tal tu compañía en el techo? Como en los viejos tiempos.

Asentí otra vez, evitando espantarla con mi oratoria. Ella se adelantó mientras yo me ponía unos jeans y una camiseta menos reveladora.

Dios, tenía tantos nervios, antes de subir me tomé un tequila más para el valor y tomando un fuerte respiro me encaminé hasta el lugar de encuentro.

Tal como esa noche hace más de dos años —la primera antes de que todo empezara entre nosotras—, Jade estaba recostada en el concreto, viendo a las estrellas y escuchando una canción de Cat en su teléfono. Me quedé admirándola antes de salir, "¿y qué si…?", pensé, ¿y qué si esta vez lo logramos?

Volé… demasiado rápido.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, reímos de otras. recordamos la escuela y sí, a los que fueron nuestros compañeros y ya no estaban más con nosotros, Beck y Robbie. Después de hacerlo hubo un largo silencio y entonces ella me dijo:

—Te extraño, ¿sabes?

El corazón se me hizo chiquito. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperé por esas palabras, cuánto las deseaba?, ya ni yo misma lo sabía, pero me golpearon tan fuerte.

—Yo también —le susurré.

—Ben insistió tanto para que venga hoy. Sé que él planeó todo este encuentro.

—No es tan buen cupido…

—¿Por qué lo dices? Estamos aquí, ¿no?

—Tienes razón… —le respondí y dimos paso a más silencio.

Y ahí es donde todo cambió, porque entiendes que la vida no es un cuento de hadas y no todo se da como tú quieres, las cosas no se resuelven así nada más con el tiempo y ya, nada es tan mágico, ni el amor.

—Por otro lado, conocí a alguien… —Sus palabras quebraron todo lo que tenía adentro. No dije nada, esperé a que prosiga con su historia. ¿Qué más podía hacer?—… No hace mucho, una semana nada más y… no es serio —me aclaró, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, no sé por qué lo hizo, no tenía que hacerlo, quizá yo no quería que lo haga—… Hemos salido un par de veces… Corremos la misma ruta en la playa… No es mi novia. —Concluyó la hila de confesiones.

—¿Cómo es? —pregunté como estúpida, porque en realidad no quería saberlo, no quería enterarme de más cosas, no quería ver cómo, la única posibilidad de recuperar lo nuestro, se extinguía y yo me arrepentía de eso, de haber volado con la idea de nosotras.

—Es… tierna y… graciosa. Es… rubia, un poco más baja que yo… Unos centímetros nada más… es maestra de yoga y tiene su academia propia… es linda…

No quería escuchar más después de eso, por suerte eso fue lo último que dijo de ella esa noche.

—¿Y tú, sales con alguien?

—No —le dije cortante.

—Ni una amiga… ¿amigo?

—No… —Traté de sonreírle—. Estoy bien así. Viajo mucho y no tengo tiempo para salir con alguien.

—¿Vas bien con la fotografía?

—Sí, eso. —No le di mucho detalle, no tenía nada que decir, yo no tenía a una linda y escultural, además graciosa chica en mi panorama. Me había excluido de la vida social para evitar muchas cosas y esa era mi realidad.

—¿Cómo va tu proyecto?

—Bien, debo ir a California, pasaré por San Francisco y varios pueblos en un par de semanas.

—Tal vez podrías pasar por Los Ángeles y tú, Ally y yo podríamos salir a tomar un café o… —Cerré mis ojos casi por instinto, me sentí indispuesta. Los tequilas me tenían en el borde y la charla no hacía nada más que empujarlos a mi cabeza—… bueno, es muy pronto para eso. Quizá tú y yo podamos ir solas —se corrigió al verme, La puse incómoda por contarme de su vida y, en cambio, ahí fui yo la que se sintió fuera de lugar.

—Es una buena idea, deberíamos hacerlo —le mentí, tratando de encaminar la charla a algo menos personal.

—Ben debe sentirse muy solo abajo —añadió, era obvio que no era así, estaba en un bar lleno de mujeres, que tan solo podía estar.

El festejo terminó ahí para nosotras, nos pusimos de pie y bajamos. Él fingió aburrimiento al ver que su plan había fallado, no quería entorpecer la salida de mi ex-novia y se despidieron con la excusa de que debían regresar el domingo temprano, dejándome allí para terminar la noche, tan sola como había llegado.

El tequila de antes lo pague completo y me lo terminé con Tammy. Dinah nos dejó beber en los vestidores, se dio cuenta con rapidez que no había sido tan buena idea seguirle el juego a Ben, quien planeó esa noche en su totalidad.

Mi viaje a California era inminente y no, no pasé por Los Ángeles. No escuché de Jade hasta las fiestas de fin de año, cuando me la encontré con ella y la tal Ally en Times Square, habían ido a festejar.

Su novia era una rubia muy linda, es más, el linda se le había quedado corto cuando lo dijo meses atrás. Se las veía tan bien juntas, a Jade tan tranquila, tan feliz.

Me dolió y mucho.

Ahí es dónde dices, no, nunca fue tuya. La dejaste ir y ella ya no volverá jamás. Debes hacer tu vida, debes olvidarla y seguir, el pasado es eso, y no va a regresar para arreglarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Nate al verme divagar con la mirada por el estudio. Han pasado cuatro horas desde que me senté aquí y comencé a recordar el pasado—. La pastelería va a cerrar y tu esposa no me va a perdonar si no te hago acuerdo de su encargo.

—¡Demonios, se me hizo tarde! Gracias, Nate —Me levanto apresurada, despidiéndome de todos mis empleados y salgo corriendo mientras me coloco mi abrigo y la cartera. El invierno se va acercando, pero aún se puede caminar por las calles de Nueva York. Un par de semanas más y será imposible.

Tengo suerte de que la pastelería está virando la esquina del estudio, no tardaré mucho tiempo y podré tomar un taxi antes de la hora pico.

—Son $25.50 —me dice la cajera empacando el Cheesecake que dejé haciendo con estrictas instrucciones. Mi esposa es muy temática debo admitir, pero todo lo demás la compensa.

Pago y con rapidez salgo a la calle parando un auto. Tenía demasiado encima como para caminar diez cuadras más. Con este clima me tomaría más de veinte minutos llegar y, con mi suerte, el encargo terminaba en el piso.

Llego al edificio dejando atrás el frío del exterior. Juan —el portero del edificio—, hala la empuñadura de la puerta de vidrio que da a la calle y me ayuda a entrar.

Siempre me saluda con gusto y una sonrisa. Es amable, generoso y siempre está pendiente de todos. Tiene una familia pequeña, su esposa y su perro —al cual conozco por fotos— y, para tener sesenta y tres años, está en perfecto estado físico.

Me ayuda presionando el botón del elevador y me pregunta si no quiero que me acompañe hasta arriba, pero no hace falta, creo tener todo bajo control… creo.

—Hasta mañana —le digo entrando al ascensor, sabiendo que no lo vería hasta la noche siguiente, después de un agotador día de trabajo.

—Hasta mañana, señorita Tori. —Se despidió, empujando la puerta metálica y viéndome partir.

Fue una suerte de encontrar este lugar. Es un edificio de cuatro pisos de los años cincuenta, muy bien cuidado, remodelado a la perfección, manteniendo todos los detalles de la época, como este elevador. Se puede ver tras las rejillas como van pasando los pisos hasta llegar al tope. Tiene un toque rústico e industrial, muy a mi gusto.

Vivimos en el loft, en el último piso.

En los años cincuenta, ésta, era un área comunal, un salón de baile donde se llevaban a cabo fiestas muy exclusivas y convenciones importantes, ahora está adaptada a un departamento, pero conserva su amplitud original.

Tiene una acústica increíble, lo que me favorece cuando decido tocar el piano de cola que compré en una subasta, es precioso, negro entero con detalles de color rojo. El piso es nuevo, tablones de bambú envejecido para no romper con el ambiente. El techo originalmente era altísimo y se decidió hacer una segunda planta dividiendo el espacio vertical. Pueden verse en el primer piso las vigas de madera y, las paredes, fueron revestidas con cemento blanco visto —sin pintura— para darle un toque industrial y al mismo tiempo moderno. Las adecuaciones juegan muy bien con el resto de la decoración, con los afiches de películas y obras teatrales; el aparador lleno de vinilos y libros; los modernos muebles de la sala; así como toda la línea blanca en tonos grises para no desarmonizar. Para ser honesta, me recuerda a mi casa en Las Vegas y eso me llena de paz, quien sabe por qué, quizá porque fue en ese lugar donde me enamoré de Jade.

Llego a la puerta del departamento e introduzco la llave antigua, la chapa es de esas que tienen un cerrojo de ojo grande que deja ver al interior, es por eso que «alguien» decidió colocar una puertilla por adentro, para que no nos puedan espiar.

La tibieza del lugar me acoge a pocos segundos de entrar. Dejo mi abrigo en el perchero junto con la bufanda y mi bolso. Es un alivio enorme descargarme de tanto peso, las cámaras del estudio —que a veces traigo a casa— podrían causar una contractura en mi espalda, pero a veces así es el trabajo.

Muevo mi cabeza de lado a lado, sintiendo como pequeños traquidos se liberan quitándome la tensión y doy un fuerte respiro. Es mi rutina diaria, sin eso no puedo iniciar mi noche.

—Listo, llegué en una pieza y con el Cheescake.

Voy a la nevera para dejarlo antes de que pierda su forma o yo me tropiece con él, y por un vaso de agua que, lamentablemente, estaba demasiado fría. Detesto cuando el agua del botellón se termina y debo beber la de la refrigeradora que congela hasta las ideas, sobre todo en invierno.

No pasa mucho tiempo para escuchar unos pasos apurados bajar por la escalera y ver una bola de pelo que corre a jadear justo frente a mí.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunto y me responde con un ladrido que suena casi como un aullido—. ¿Qué? ¿La tía Jade no te dio las apestosas bolitas?

—No me llames tía de la pelusa malcriada. —Escuché a mi esposa en la lejanía—. Soy como…

—¿Su segunda mamá? —ambos escuchamos un gruñido y río tan solo con imaginarme su cara—. ¿Qué hizo ahora? —le pregunto mientras voy por la bolsa de comida para llenar su plato.

—No quiso ir al baño en el parque y se dio gusto en la sala. Tuve que limpiar su pipí para que no se arruine el piso.

—¡Mala Franny! —la reprocho en un susurro y me ella me mira confundida. Es una buena perrita, pero tiene tendencia a desobedecer a Jade cuando Cat no está cerca.

—¿Trajiste mi pastel?

—Sí, amor. Ya está en la nevera, te la subo apenas le dé de comer a tu sobrina.

—¡Que no le digas así!

Amo a mi esposa. Nos costó trabajo llegar aquí.

Ella salió con Ally por más de un año. Yo no supe qué pasó hasta que un día se apareció en mi puerta en Las Vegas completamente estilando por la tormenta que daba de estruendos. Cargaba una caja de un árbol de navidad y me dijo:

—Ben mencionó que no pondrías árbol este año y yo no podía permitirlo.

Sí, me quedé como idiota ahí parada.

—¡¿Me vas a invitar a pasar o tengo que empujarte?! —Tomé la caja y la dejé entrar.

—No digas nada —me pidió caminando hasta la sala y antes de continuar limpió su garganta y se acomodó un poco el pelo para atrás—. Te extraño, hoy tanto o más que ese día que nos vimos. Te extraño más de cuando pensé que te había perdido y… el tiempo pasa, sé que quizá tienes a alguien, pero Ben dijo que…

—No hay nadie… no estoy con nadie —dije y sentí su alivio en un suspiro.

—Eres tú… siempre fuiste tú y yo no… no le puedo… no pude…

Ally le había pedido que se case con ella, Jade le había dicho que no. Me contó que lo primero que pensó cuando vio el anillo es que no tenía mi nombre en la caja. No le iba mal con Ally, su relación era buena, sentía muchas cosas por ella, pero no era yo.

¿Cómo respondes a eso cuando tú has pasado todo ese tiempo queriéndola junto a ti?

La besé. ¿Qué más?

La tomé de la cintura y la besé, la apreté a mi cuerpo hasta que me empapé por todo el frente. No me importó, daba igual, estaba en mis brazos y ella lo quería también. Quizá eso de pasar el resto de mi vida sola era tan solo un mecanismo de defensa. Además, Jade sabía, esta vez, todo lo que venía añadido al nombre Victoria Denise Vega O'Brien, ahora únicamente Tori Vega, como siempre debió ser.

No salimos ni cuatro meses hasta que una noche pasamos por una de las capillas rápidas de la ciudad y decidimos casarnos con Elvis como nuestro juez y un par de desconocidos como testigos.

Ahora, un año y medio después estamos aquí, haciendo una nueva vida en Nueva York, ella con su nueva serie y yo en el estudio.

La vida es buena y en tres semanas más, será realmente perfecta.

—¡Tori, apúrate con el pastel o tu bebé tendrá cara de Cheesecake de café!

En la vida, hay momentos de decisión, esos en los que el fondo de tu estómago se contrae diciéndote qué hacer, el instinto te despierta y debes decidir si le haces caso o no, si perseguirás ese sueño que te enamoró o te dejas vencer, aceptando lo que venga.

Todas las dificultades que encuentras en el camino son tan solo distracciones y eres tú quien debe despejarlas para continuar luchando. A veces tienes éxito a veces no, pero vale la pena intentar.

Todo comienza con una pregunta:

¿Qué pasaría si…?

Así llegué hasta aquí… y, por fin puedo decir que soy feliz.

—¡Tori… cara de pastel!

—Ya estoy subiendo, amor…

* * *

**Nota:**

Iba a hacerles una maldad pero ya no. Iba a dejar un final abierto pero creo que sería mucha crueldad y por suerte hoy no estoy como para eso.

Espero que les haya gustado el final. Que no se hayan quedado con mal sabor de boca o algo así. A veces me ha sucedido con algunos fics, yo espero haberle hecho justicia a este.

200 capítulos, más de 780 reviews, más de 200.000 palabras.

Gracias a todos los que han comentado (revisé la lista 3 veces, espero no olvidarme de nadie y sino, protesten y los incluyo XD):

Gabi, best23, .33633, Abril, Rosand, ajsakura, Val Gillies, Rollerbyr, Yo, Aline, LittleRock17, rustjacque12, Ash, ForeverGuest, Mr. Deizilla, Marilinn, Kuroneko, AshleySophia, Dox2804, nunzio Guerrero, Someone, erivip7, LenyRehim, Galleta, Adn, Sorprendido, NO MATES A Jade, inugami18, Lene, ala, Qaths10, zombie girl LG, Jayus, Selene Cruxe, AZ, Pola28, JoriLove, df, GabSterMouse, keizike, Silverke, TJ, Liz West Vega, Shinigami Scarlet, BlueSky, el mismo guest, Vic, n, Lemb-20, No Tengo, Intrigado y todos los Guest y PM por su apoyo.

Son grandes, pacientes y apasionados. Gracias por acompañarme en este reto. Lo hicimos juntos, gracias de corazón.

Aquí termina este fic, pero ya estoy preparando los capítulos del siguiente que continuará con los 166 capítulos que quedan para el reto del año. No tardaré mucho en comenzarlo, solo quiero tener algunos ya preparados para encontrar bien el hilo de la historia.

Y bueno, a los que lo lean después de que esté completo, gracias por leer y por compartir la travesía.

Suerte a todos y nos estamos leyendo pronto.


End file.
